Até que enfim você é minha
by Vanessa S
Summary: Tiago e Lilian estão no último ano em Howguarts e Tiago quer pelo menos ser amigo de Lilian, mas será que é possivel mesmo serem amigos mesmo com amor entre eles?
1. Uma noite diferente

**04h30min da manhã**

_"Eu não acredito!! Acho que ainda estou sonhando! Eu, Tiago James Potter, estou no salão Comunal da Grifinória dormindo com a Lílian Evans no meu colo! A noite foi tão mágica... só que infelizmente tenho certeza que quando a Lily perceber o que fez vai brigar tanto comigo... Mas tivemos uma conversa civilizada, ela não gritou, não xingou e nem me mandou ir embora!! Queria que o dia nunca amanhecesse."_

- Tiago... – chamou Lílian.

- Tudo bem, Lily? –ele perguntou tentando ver se ela estava acordada.

_"Lílian, pelo visto, está sonhando comigo! Meu Deus, não acredito... Minha ruivinha está sonhando comigo!!! Nossa! Como ela é forte, está apertando tanto a minha mão..."_

Tiago ficou um tempo observando ela dormir e percebeu o quanto estava frio.

"_Será que acordo ela? Não, já sei!!! Eu sou um bruxo, com uma varinha posso conjurar um cobertor...Ainda bem que tenho dois braços... Como é difícil colocar um cobertor em alguém com uma mão só... Afinal, meu lírio está segurando a minha mão... E que pele macia ela tem... Ainda estou na dúvida se acordo ela ou não... Não, não vou acordar não... Não quero que esta noite acabe!"_

Flashback dessa noite

_Tiago estava tendo um sonho perturbador... Um menino... Ele precisava proteger o menino e uma moça... Eles corriam... Alguém estava vindo matá-los..._

_Tiago acordou assustado e desistiu de dormir._

_Assim que chegou ao salão Comunal, viu uma moça de cabelos vermelhos como o fogo observando a lareira. Ali estava ela... A sua ruivinha, sua amada Lily._

_Por alguns instantes achou melhor não falar com ela, mas logo mudou de idéia e sentou-se ao seu lado:_

_- Oi Li... Evans, pelo visto não sou o único que não consegue dormir._

_- O que você quer, Potter?-perguntou ela secamente._

_- Você está... Chorando? Mas o que aconteceu? – perguntou preocupado._

_- Não é da sua conta, Potter. – respondeu ela secando as lágrimas._

_- Você pode não saber, mas tudo que diz respeito a você me interessa. Tudo que me lembra você me interessa..._

_- Você não vai sair enquanto eu não contar o que houve, não é? – perguntou Lily olhando-o pela primeira vez._

_- Finalmente acertou alguma coisa sobre mim, Evans._

_Lily não respondeu, apenas olhou pela janela vendo a tempestade e voltou a olhar para a lareira._

_- Então... O que houve com você? – perguntou ele mais uma vez_

_- Você iria rir._

_- Nunca! De você, nunca. Pode me contar..._

_- Estou com medo dos trovões. – disse ela._

_- Medo? Lílian Evans com medo? É mentira._

_- É verdade, Potter!_

_- Não é não._

_- Está me chamando de mentirosa? – perguntou ela olhando bem nos olhos do moreno._

_- Não. Só que seus olhos me dizem que não está com medo. Está triste. Essas esmeraldas não mentem para mim... O que houve? Sonhos ruins?_

_"Meus Deus, como ele sabe que estou triste? Como ele sabe que estava mentindo?" – pensava Lily._

_- Finalmente acertou alguma coisa a meu respeito. – falou mais seca do que queria._

_- Eu sei tudo a seu respeito, Li... Evans. Sei que gosta de olhar o céu, adora ler poesias, finge que não gosta de quebrar as regras, quando está ansiosa não come, quando está feliz seus olhos brilham, quando está triste fica sentada na beira do lago..._

_- Como sabe tudo isso? – perguntou espantada_

_- Já te disse que sei tudo sobre você. Agora por que não me conta o que está acontecendo?_

_- Estava pensando no meu pai. Sinto falta dele._

_- Mas você vai todas as férias para casa... Não faz tanto tempo que não o vê..._

_- Ele morreu há um ano, Tiago._

_- Mas como eu não soube? Como ninguém me contou? – pensou alto._

_- Ninguém sabe... Nem mesmo as meninas... – respondeu ela sem olhá-lo._

_"Droga, não devia ter contado... Agora ele vai contar pra todo mundo!"_

_- Não se preocupe, Lily. Não vou contar para ninguém. Essa escolha é sua. E obrigado por ter me contado. – disse ele sorrindo._

_- Sinto tanta falta dele. – disse ela mais uma vez deixando as lágrimas rolarem._

_Tiago a abraçou e disse:_

_- Não se preocupe._

_- Não posso esquecê-lo, Tiago._

_- Não irá esquecer. Ele estará sempre no seu coração._

_Ficaram abraçados por um tempo indeterminado que para ambos foi uma eternidade:_

_- E você? Por que não consegue dormir?_

_- Um sonho está me incomodando._

_- Está com medo de um sonho? Tiago Potter está com medo? – perguntou ela finalmente sorrindo._

_- Não. Tiago Potter não está com medo. Só está incomodado, querida Lily._

_- Não quer me contar o sonho?_

_- Infelizmente não posso meu lírio... Foi muito estranho... Não saberia te contar... Mas vejo que já está melhor..._

_- Estou mesmo. Obrigada! – respondeu_

_"Que Mérlin me ajude! Eu estou agradecendo o prepotente do Potter? Até que ele não é má pessoa... E nossa! Como ele fica bonito assim com pouca luz e sem óculos... O que estou dizendo? Ele é um maroto!"_

_- Lily?- Chamou Tiago._

_- Sim... – respondeu ela voltando a si._

_- Acho melhor você ir dormir. Está tarde..._

_- Não Tiago... Quero ficar aqui com você!_

_"O que foi que eu disse? Só posso estar ficando louca..."_

_- Claro... Vem aqui... – disse ele levantando e sentando no sofá. – Ponha a cabeça aqui no meu colo. Deite um pouco._

_"Não acredito que fiz isso... Eu simplesmente levantei e fiz o que ele pediu... Eu, Lílian Evans, deitei no colo do Potter... E como foi bom sentir ele tocar meus cabelos delicadamente..."_

_Aos poucos Lily dormiu... Tiago ficou observando ela dormir por algum tempo e pegou no sono._

Fim do flashback

Assim que colocou cobertor em Lily, seus olhos foram fechando aos poucos e Thiago voltou a dormir... Mesmo lutando contra o sono, acabou dormindo...

**5 horas da manhã**

- Tiago... Não... O Harry... – disse Lílian enquanto dormia – Tiago! – gritou levantando e acordando assustada.

- O quê? Como? – disse Tiago que também acordou com o grito de Lílian. Ao perceber que ela tinha gritado e acordado assustada, ele completou: - O que houve, Lily?

- Pesadelo... Você... O menino...

- Calma, foi só um sonho... – disse ele abraçando-a.

- Tem razão... Foi um sonho.

- Lily, logo-logo começará a amanhecer... Se ficarmos aqui, todos verão que dormimos aqui juntos e você vai me matar assim que acordar... Então é melhor agente subir para o dormitório...

- Você tem razão! – disse ela se levantando.

"_Não acredito que fiz isso... Falei para a minha ruivinha sair de perto de mim? Quando ela acordar vai pensar que foi um sonho e vai continuar brigando comigo... Agora que estamos nos entendendo..."_ – pensava Tiago quando levantou e foi a caminho do dormitório

"_Não acredito que ele me mandou embora! Ele me traz tanta segurança... Não quero sair de perto dele... não é como eu pensava... Não é tão arrogante assim... Oh Mérlin, o que estou dizendo? Ele é o Potter! Estou ficando louca..."_

- Tiago! –Lílian chamou.

- Sim... – disse ele antes de abrir a porta do dormitório.

- Posso dormir com você hoje? – inão acredito que eu disse isso... /i

- Aham... Você tem certeza disso? – perguntou ele sem entender. i "Não acredito que ela disse isso... Acho que devo estar escutando coisas..." /i

- Claro Tiago! Sabe como é... Trovões... –i o que estou dizendo? Devo estar realmente com muito sono pra fazer isso... /i

- Claro, meu lírio. Vem aqui. Não posso entrar no dormitório feminino. – disse ele ainda na escada do dormitório. –i Não estou acreditando nos meus ouvidos... /i- pensou

Lílian saiu correndo e foi se encontrar com ele na outra escada.

"_Meu Mérlin, como ele é lindo, e fofo..."_ – pensava Lílian.

_"Minha ruivinha vai me matar de manhã... Mas não consigo resistir... Finalmente estou fazendo algo que ajude ela... Não vou perder essa chance."_

- Senhorita... Bem vinda ao dormitório masculino da Grifinória. – disse ele galanteador.

_Caramba! Isso está uma bagunça..._ –Lílian pensou ao entrar no quarto.

- Lily, se incomoda se eu colocar uma capa em você?

- Capa? Como assim?

- Eu não me importaria que todos te vissem aqui comigo, mas você vai me matar se alguém descobrir que esteve aqui... Mesmo que seja só para dormir... – completou sorrindo.

- Certo... – respondeu a menina sem certeza

Ele abaixou e pegou uma capa no malão...

- Mas no que essa capa vai ajudar? – perguntou a menina ainda sem entender.

- É uma capa da invisibilidade... Vou fazer um feitiço para que ela não descubra você enquanto dorme... Assim ninguém te vê.

Tiago colocou a capa em Lílian e fez o feitiço. Ela deitou na cama dele apreensiva e ele deitou ao seu lado cobrindo os dois para evitar o frio.

Todos, como sempre fazem os Grifinórios, levantaram e foram tomar café da manhã, sem se preocupar com horário, afinal era sábado.

- Vamos Sirius, vamos descer. – chamou Lupin.

- Temos que acordar o Pontas. – disse Sirius indo em direção à cama de Tiago.

Assim que abriram o cortinado da cama:

- Vou jogar água nele... – comentou Sirius conjurando um balde.

- Espere! – pediu Remo.

- Esperar o quê, Aluado? Já passa das dez da manhã!

- Tem alguma coisa estanha. Olha o braço do Tiago, ele parece que está abraçando alguma coisa...

- Alguma coisa invisível? –perguntou Sirius tirando o cobertor de cima de Tiago.

Ele estava deitado de barriga para cima, só que somente sua cabeça e metade de sua barriga estavam aparecendo, assim como metade de uma das pernas.

- O Pontinhas trouxe alguém para o quarto e nem nos avisou. – brincou Sirius.

- Demorou pra gente descobrir quem é. – disse Remo se aproximando para tirar a capa.

- Tira logo essa capa, Remo. – disse Sirius impaciente.

- Não dá! Ele colocou algum feitiço...

- Temos que saber quem é. – disse Sirius pensativo. – Já sei! Cadê o mapa?

- Não acredito que você vai fazer isso! Se ele colocou um feitiço, era para ninguém ver com quem ele está...

- Cala a boca, Aluado... Nós só vamos ver quem é. –disse Sirius com o mapa na mão.

Minutos depois...

- Eu não acredito... –falou ele olhando incrédulo para o mapa.

- Quem é? – perguntou Remo curioso.

- É a Evans! – gritou Sirius espantado.

E foi assim que Tiago acordou naquela manhã...

- Seu veado. Por que não disse que estava pegando a Evans? – perguntou Sirius se divertindo com a reação do amigo.

- É cervo. – respondeu Tiago se espreguiçando.

- Acho melhor você dar uma boa explicação para Evans estar aqui. Ela nunca viria para cá. – disse Remo

- Como vocês sabem da Lily? – perguntou ele espantado.

- Além de veado, agora está ficando burro? Agente usou o mapa! – disse Sirius.

- Seu cachorro pulguento! Você não poderia ter feito isso. Agora ela vai me matar quando acordar.

- Pelo visto vocês estão juntos... – começou Lupin

- Não, claro que não... – começou Tiago.

- Então, por que ela está agarrada em você? – perguntou Sirius finalmente tirando o feitiço da capa.

Lílian estava com a cabeça no peito de Tiago e com uma das mãos do lado acariciando-o, enquanto que uma das pernas estava entrelaçada com as dele.

- Saiam daqui e não deixem ninguém entrar. Preciso acordá-la. Que horas são, afinal? – perguntou Tiago desesperado.

- Já passa das dez... E não se preocupe... Todos já desceram. – disse Remo.

- Pode ir contando o que está acontecendo entre vocês dois... – disse Sirius.

- Depois eu conto. Vai embora, seu vira-lata. – disse Tiago.

- Tarde de mais veadinho. Sua ruivinha já está acordando. – disse Sirius.

- Ela vai me... – começou Tiago.

- Tiago? Remo? Black? O que estão fazendo aqui... – começou ela. – Ai! O que eu estou fazendo aqui... E com... Potter? Não foi um sonho? – disse ela começando a entrar em pânico.

- Não foi um sonho, Lily. Eu sabia que você ia brigar comigo quando acordasse, mas foi você que...

- Eu vou matar vocês se contarem pra alguém o que houve aqui. – disse ela se levantando da cama.

- Sim, senhora. Não vamos contar. – disse Lupin.

- E não se preocupe, não tem ninguém aqui em cima além de nós. – completou Sirius.

- Uau! Tiago Potter deu uns pegas na Evans? – disse Pettigrew chegando.

- O quê? – perguntou ela nervosa.

- Caramba, Tiago. Você poderia ter contado que ia trazer a Evans pro quarto... – começou Pettigrew

- O que você disse para ele, Potter? – perguntou ela nervosa.

- Calma Lily, eu...

- É Evans, Potter!! Evans! – gritou ela saindo do quarto.

- Eu vou matar você, seu rato imprestável! – disse Tiago se levantando furioso.

"_Como ele teve coragem de falar isso? Ele foi tão fofo ontem... O que eu estou dizendo? Ele é o Potter! Não é fofo, é arrogante, prepotente, estúpido, um maroto! Ele me paga por isso! E onde eu estava com a cabeça pra ter ido pro dormitório com ele? Que vergonha!! Mas ele me trazia tanta segurança que nem pensei duas vezes antes de... Para de pensar assim Lílian! A culpa foi dele, totalmente dele. Ele fez isso de propósito. Já tinha dito pros outros que ia ficar com você. E não rolou nada! Ele não tentou fazer nada. Simplesmente deitou do meu lado e dormiu... E eu acordei abraçada com ele... Não sei se mato ele ou me mato_!" – pensava a jovem enquanto ia tomar um banho.

- Eu vou matar você, seu rato imprestável! – disse Tiago indo para cima do amigo.

- Calma Pontas. – disse Lupin segurando o amigo.

- Ele estragou tudo com a Lily! Agora ela me odeia novamente! Me solta! Eu vou matar esse rato! – gritava Tiago.

- Não vai não. Ele pensou o mesmo que nós. A diferença é que ele disse isso na frente da sua ruiva. – disse Sirius.- Pedro, desce e fica lá. Precisamos falar com o Pontinhas.

Depois que o amigo saiu Tiago sentou na cama tentando se acalmar.

- Agora pode nos contar o que aconteceu entre vocês dois? – perguntou Remo sentando em frente ao amigo.

Tiago narrou todos os fatos, sem deixar um único detalhe passar, tirando a parte do pai da ruiva.

- E você acreditou que ela tem medo de trovões? A Evans? – perguntou Sirius divertindo-se com a situação.

- Acreditei. – mentiu Tiago.

- Deixe-me ver se entendi direito... A Evans estava com medo de dormir sozinha e pediu para fica com você?

- Isso mesmo. – disse Tiago sem entender o motivo de tantas perguntas.

- Vocês finalmente tinham se entendido... – começou Lupin.

- Preciso falar com ela. Explicar que a culpa não foi minha. Ela tem que entender. – disse Tiago indo em direção à porta.

- É melhor você tomar um banho e comer alguma coisa antes, afinal, não vai conseguir entrar no dormitório dela.

- Tem razão, Sirius. – disse Tiago desanimado indo tomar banho.

Enquanto isso, Lílian já tinha tomado banho e estava descendo para tomar café.

- Ei Evans! – chamou Sirius ainda na escada do dormitório.

- O que você quer, Black? – perguntou ela nervosa.

- Calma. Só queria te falar que a culpa não foi do Tiago. – disse Sirius.

- Não venha tentar defender seu amigo. Ele deve ter combinado alguma coisa com vocês. Não sei onde eu estava com a cabeça ontem... – falava Lílian indo em direção à saída.

- Dá uma chance para ele se explicar Lily. – disse Lupin.

- Não, Remo. Não vou ser mais uma na lista dele. Sem contar que logo todos vão saber o que aconteceu...

- Tiago não vai contar para ninguém. Tenho certeza disso... – começou Remo.

- Não adianta defender ele, Remo. Vocês são marotos! – disse ela saindo irritada.

- E o que tem de mal em ser um maroto? – perguntou Sirius assim que a menina saiu.

- Ela deve estar falando da galinhagem de vocês dois.

- E o que tem de mais ser tão gostoso e irresistível? – perguntou Sirius com um sorriso maroto.

Lupin preferiu não responder.

- Certo, vamos procurar a Kely. – disse Sirius.

- Acho melhor você não ir agora atrás dela. – disse Tiago descendo.

- Por que não, Pontinhas? – perguntou Sirius

- Porque a minha ruivinha vai estar com a Kely.

- Eu sei disso. As duas são amigas... – começou Sirius.

- E por isso a Lily vai contar tudo para ela. – completou Remo.

Algum tempo depois no lago:

- Você fez o quê? – gritou Kely.

- Eu dormi com ele. – disse Lily o mais baixo possível. – Não me olhe assim. Eu só dormi. Não fiz nada.

- Você está dizendo que passou a noite inteira com o gostoso do Potter e nem ao menos beijou ele? – perguntou Kely inconformada.

- Ele não é tão lindo assim! – disse Lily.

- Como não?

- Vamos mudar de assunto, sim? – perguntou Lily.

- Só quando você admitir que está gostando do Tiago.

- Eu não gosto dele. – disse Lily. – Alias, eu odeio o Potter!

- Então por que foi atrás dele depois dele ter te mandado ir dormir no seu quarto? – perguntou Kely com um sorriso maroto.

- Eu... Eu...

- Bom dia, meninas! - disse Sirius chegando.

- Bom dia. – respondeu Kely.

- Bom dia, Evans. – disse Sirius animado.

- Mau dia, Black. – respondeu irritada.

- Lily, eu preciso... – começou Tiago.

- É Evans, Potter! Evans!! Para você é Evans! – gritou ela.

- Você precisa me escutar! – pediu ele.

- Não. Você já conseguiu o que queria. Todo mundo agora vai pensar que ficamos juntos. – disse ela.

- Acho melhor agente ir dar uma volta, meninos. – disse Kely dando o braço para Remo e Sirius.

- Boa idéia, princesa. – disse Sirius galanteador.

- Isso foi uma cantada, Black? – perguntou Kely.

- Depende... Funcionou? – perguntou ele sorrindo marotamente.

- Não sei... Quem sabe... – respondeu Kely.

Quando os três se afastaram Lílian encostou-se na árvore.

- Li... Evans, a culpa não foi minha. Fui tão vítima quanto você. Eu nunca faria isso com você, eu...

- Você o quê, Potter? Vai falar que tinha acabado de acordar também?

- Mas eu tinha Li... Evans. – disse ele se aproximando dela.

- Eu confiei em você ontem. Eu te contei um segredo, pensei que você estivesse mudando...

- Eu não estou mudando. Eu mudei. Por você! Não vou contar seu segredo para ninguém. E muito menos o que aconteceu ontem. Lily... Eu te amo! – disse ele chegando cada vez mais próximo dela.

"_Será que ele está sendo sincero? Esses olhos... Não parecem estar mentindo... O que eu estou pensando? É claro que é mentira... Ele só está tentado me enganar como sempre... Que Merlin me ajude! Ele está muito próximo. Não consigo me mexer..."_

Tiago passou a mão pela cintura da menina trazendo-a para mais perto dele, enquanto a outra mão tirava uma mexa de seus cabelos ruivos que estava em cima do rosto...

"_Ela não se mexe... Ainda não pediu para eu parar... Só posso estar sonhando... tenho que me aproximar devagar... não posso assustá-la... Que pele macia... seus olhos estão com um brilho que ainda não tinha visto... não é raiva... o nariz dela está gelado... estou tão próximo... sinto sua respiração ofegante, meu coração parece que vai sair pela boca... vou finalmente beijar minha ruivinha..."_

- Parabéns, Potter. Você achou alguém pior que você. – disse uma voz fria às suas costas.

- Sai de cima de mim, Potter! – gritou Lílian empurrando Tiago que caiu no chão.

_"Não sei quem é... Mas me salvou de cometer uma besteira... Me fez voltar a mim... Não podia deixar ele me beijar... Eu o odeio... Ou será que não?"_

- Olha que cena linda. Potter e Evans juntos...

- Cala a boca, Seboso. – disse Tiago levantando-se.

- O que foi, Potter? A sangue-ruim te deu um fora? – perguntou ele rindo.

- Não se atreva a chamar a Lily de sangue-ruim! – disse ele tirando a varinha do bolso.

- Pára com isso Potter! Não vale a pena. Guarda a varinha. – pediu Lílian.

- Escute a sangue-ruim, Potter. Não vale a pena ser humilhado...

- Já mandei parar de chamá-la assim! – gritou Potter.

- Cansei de você. – disse Snape. – Petri...

- Estupefaça! - disse Tiago jogando Snape longe.

- Ester... - começou Snape

- Accio varinha Snape - e a varinha de Snape voou para a mão de Tiago. – Vingardium Leviosa!

- Ponha ele no chão! – gritou Evans.

- Mas Lily ele...

- É Evans, Potter! Evans! E cinco pontos a menos para as duas casas.

- Se salvou porque a Evans está aqui, Seboso. – disse Tiago jogado ele no chão, e se virando para Lílian que saia apressada. Completou. – Precisamos terminar nossa conversa, Evans.

- Não tenho nada para falar com você, Potter! Nossa conversa já acabou. – disse ela saindo.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Kely correndo na direção de Tiago.

- Brigamos de novo. Ela não quer me escutar! – respondeu um pouco triste.

- E o que houve com o Seboso aqui? – perguntou Sirius.

- Ele chegou bem na hora que eu ia beijar minha ruivinha, e ainda a chamou de sangue-ruim... E por incrível que pareça ela ainda o defendeu. – disse Tiago sentando na grama.

- Você ia beijar a Evans? – perguntou Remo.

- Ia. Estava tão perto. Aquele perfume de lírios, a pele macia, o cabelo de fogo, o nariz...

- Já entendemos. – disse Sirius interrompendo Tiago.

- Certo, vou atrás dela. E vocês fiquem ai. Não procure ela hoje, Ti. – disse Kely.

- Mas...

- Mas nada senhor Potter. – disse Kely.

- Espere Kelly. Tem reunião dos monitores agora. Deixa que eu fale com ela. – disse Remo.

- Certo Remo. – disse a menina se sentando do lado de Tiago. – Então, vamos pensar em como vamos fazer a Lily se apaixonar por você. – disse Kely pensativa.

- Que tal me ajudar também Kely? – perguntou Sirius sentando do lado da menina.

- Eu só trabalho com apaixonados senhor Black.

- E quem disse que eu não estou apaixonado? – perguntou ele fingindo estar ofendido.

- E por quem seria? – perguntou ela divertida.

- Por você! – respondeu ele marotamente.

- Não tente me enganar. Vamos Tiago. Primeiro temos que te tirar dessa fossa. – disse ela levantando.

- Agora não, Kely. Preciso ficar sozinho. Não acredito que ontem estava tudo tão bem e hoje...

- Sabe qual é o seu problema? – perguntou Kely distraída.

- Qual? – perguntaram Sirius e Tiago juntos.

- Vocês são marotos. Ela nunca vai acreditar que você gosta mesmo dela. Afinal, o segundo maior "pegador" da escola não pode estar simplesmente apaixonado. – disse Kely.

- Segundo? – perguntou Tiago ofendido.

- Segundo sim. Seu amigo aqui consegue ser mais galinha que você. – disse ela rindo.

- Isso foi um elogio? – perguntou Sirius confuso.

- Não! – disse a menina rindo.

- Que culpa eu tenho se as meninas não resistem ao meu olhar quarenta e três? – perguntou ele.

- Da onde você tirou isso, Almofadinhas? – perguntou Tiago rindo.

- Coisa de trouxa, meu caro Pontas. E pelo menos você riu um pouco.

- Vem, vamos dar uma volta, meninos. Vai demorar até que o Remo e a Lily voltem. – disse Kely.

- Que tal jogar quadribol para distrair? – perguntou Sirius.

- Ótima idéia. – disse Kely empolgada.

- Você não vem, Pontas? – perguntou Sirius.

- Vou sim. Quem sabe me distraio um pouco? – disse ele se levantando.

**********

**se alguém estiver acompanhando deixa um oi!!!**

betado by: Amanda Lizzy Green


	2. Detenção

Mais tarde Lupin e Lílian estavam voltando da sala de transfiguração:

- Senhorita Evans! – chamou Minerva.

- Sim, professora.

- Não sei o que aconteceu com você. Suas notas na minha matéria caíram muito nos últimos dias...

- Estou tendo um pouco de dificuldade em animagia, professora.

- Peça para o senhor Black ou o senhor Potter ajudá-la. Eles são ótimos! – disse Minerva.

- Obrigada pelo conselho, professora, mas prefiro estudar sozinha.

- Você é quem sabe. Mas se suas notas não melhorarem vou ser obrigada a comunicar sua mãe.

- Não será preciso, professora. – disse Lílian.

Depois que a professora Minerva se afastou, Lupin foi logo perguntando:

- Por que não pede ajuda para o Tiago? Ele ficaria muito feliz em te ajudar.

- Não quero saber do Potter. Ele traiu minha confiança. Ele fica mentindo para mim...

- Mentindo? O que ele te disse? – perguntou Lupin preocupado.

- O de sempre. Que me ama. E agora fica tentando me enrolar falando que não foi culpa dele vocês terem pensado que nós passamos a noite juntos...

- Mas vocês passaram a noite juntos... O Tiago contou que você estava com medo dos trovões e não conseguia dormir...

- Ele disse que eu... O quê?

- Que você estava com medo dos trovões. Sinceramente, eu não acreditei nisso. Até onde sei, você até gosta de dias chuvosos...

- Ele não disse nada sobre meus pais? – perguntou Lílian sem entender.

- Não. Por quê? Ele deveria? – perguntou Lupin.

- Remo, você acabou de aliviar a barra do seu amigo. Não acredito que ele não falou nada. – disse Lílian abraçando Remo.

- O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO? – gritou Tiago ao ver os dois abraçados. – Como pôde Aluado? A minha ruivinha... Com tantas meninas na escola...

- Sua ruivinha? É Evans pra você, Potter! Evans! – disse Lílian tentando manter a calma. – E mesmo que não seja da sua conta, eu estava agradecendo seu amigo por me informar que você não traiu tanto assim minha confiança, e eu ia te pedir desculpas – disse ela começando a gritar, sem controlar a raiva. – mas você chega já gritando sem motivo. Quem você pensa que é para tentar controlar minha vida desse jeito? – perguntou ela gritando.

Tiago abriu a boca algumas vezes para responder, mas quando achou as palavras certas, Minerva chegou.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? Senhorita Evans? Senhor Lupin? Senhor Potter? Por que tantos gritos? – perguntou ela extremamente aborrecida.

- Me desculpa, professora, eu o e Potter perdemos o controle...

- Vinte pontos a menos para a Grifinória por causa disso e na próxima vez que eu pegar vocês dois brigando desse jeito será uma detenção. – disse ela saindo, mas virou novamente para eles e completou – Senhorita Evans, não esqueça o que te falei. Potter será um ótimo professore e ajudaria a fazer vocês dois se entenderem. – virou-se e saiu.

Lily bufou de raiva e saiu andando.

- Ei Evans! – chamou Tiago.

- O que foi, Potter? Não escutou a professora? Não posso brigar com você.

- Já que não pode brigar comigo, que tal sair comigo?

- Quantas vezes tenho que falar que NÃO! Não quero sair com você. Não vou ser mais uma na sua lista.

- Mas Evans... – começou Potter, mas ela já estava longe para escutar.

- Relaxa, logo ela vai procurar você. Minerva quase a obrigou a te pedir um favor. – disse Remo se colocando do lado do amigo.

- Que favor? – perguntou Tiago curioso.

- Não sei se devo contar... – começou Lupin.

- Pode ir contando, seu lobo solitário.

- Sem chances. Pergunta para a Evans. – disse Lupin saindo de perto do amigo.

- Pode ir voltando aqui. Eu quero saber... – disse Tiago.

- Nem sob tortura. – disse Lupin já correndo do amigo.

- Alguma hora eu te pego, Aluado!

Mais tarde Tiago chegou ao salão comunal com um sorriso maroto.

- O que houve? Sua ruivinha parou de gritar com você? – perguntou Pettigrew.

- Quem dera fosse. Estou querendo aprontar alguma coisa. Alguém tem alguma idéia? Estou precisando me distrair.

- Que tal dar um jeito na gata do Filsh? – perguntou Sirius.

- Um jeito como?

- Não sei... Poderíamos soltar uma bomba de bosta em cima dela. – disse Pedro.

- É, gostei da idéia, mas acho que é melhor deixar para amanhã. – disse Lupin.

- O Aluado está concordando em aprontar? – perguntou Tiago sem acreditar.

- Estou, mas quero que a nossa amiga ruiva de uma detenção para o Pontas. – disse Remo.

- Você quer que eu pegue uma detenção? – perguntou Tiago confuso.

- Mais ou menos. – respondeu misteriosamente.

- Já entendi. – disse Sirius. – Pode deixar que eu falo com a ruivinha. Ela vai adorar dar uma detenção para o Pontas. Só tem um problema. Ela vai suspeitar se o Pontas aprontar sozinho.

- É por isso que você vai levar suspensão com ele. – disse Remo.

- Por que tem que ser eu? Por que você não vai junto, Remo? – perguntou Sirius.

- Por que eu vou tirar você de lá sem que ela perceba. Assim os dois ficam sozinhos. – disse ele e ao ver a cara de dúvida do amigo completou – Sou monitor também, lembra?

- Combinado. – disse Sirius.

- Combinado nada. Se eu pegar uma detenção com a Evans ela vai me matar. – disse Tiago sentando no sofá.

- Deixa isso comigo. – disse Sirius.

- Amanhã, quando eu der o sinal, vocês agem. – disse Lupin.

- Não sei se é uma boa idéia. – disse Tiago.

- Mas não era você que queria aprontar? – perguntou Rabicho.

- Tem razão. Eu sou um Maroto! – disse Tiago.

Enquanto isso, Kely estava conversando com sua amiga.

- Então, você vai pedir a ajuda do Ti? – perguntou Kely.

- Não estou afim, mas tenho que admitir que não estou bem em animagia, e se minha mãe for convocada... Não quero nem pensar!

- Quem sabe eles não chamam seu pai? Você sempre diz que ele é mais legal e que gosta de você ser uma bruxa, ao contrário da sua mãe...

- Kely... Vamos mudar de assunto?

- Claro...

- E então? Você e o Sirius?

- O que tem?

- Sei que você não resiste àquele sorriso. – disse Lily se divertindo com reação da amiga.

- Eu?! Pensei que agora você o chamava de Black.

- Sirius é meu amigo. Só o chamo assim quando estou com raiva dele...

- E o que ele te fez hoje?

- Defendeu o Tiago! – respondeu Lily rapidamente.

- Pensei que fosse Potter. – disse Kely rindo.

- Eu pensei que você pertencesse a Grifinória. – disse a amiga.

- O que quer dizer? – perguntou Kely parando de rir.

- Oras... Se gosta dele, fala logo com ele. Afinal, falta de coragem não pode ser.

- Pensei que achasse impossível Marotos se apaixonarem.

- E ainda acho.

- Então, por que quer que eu fale com o Sirius? – perguntou Kely confusa.

- Porque ele está afim de você. E quem sabe você consiga o impossível... Conquistar de vez um Maroto.

- Desculpe, mas você já fez isso. – disse Kely saindo do quarto e deixando Lily com seus pensamentos.

No salão comunal.

- Vocês deveriam estar na cama. – disse Kely ao ver os Marotos.

- Estamos armando um plano. Quer participar? – perguntou Remo.

- Vão aprontar com quem? – perguntou desconfiada.

- Com a gata do Filch, mas pretendemos ajudar um amigo. – disse Sirius abraçando Kely.

- E que amigo seria? – perguntou ela rindo.

- O Pontinhas, mas se você quiser ajudar outro amigo também...

- O que pretende senhor Black? – perguntou ela se divertindo.

- Pretendo te levar para sair assim que me livrar de uma detenção que vou pegar amanhã.

- Está planejando pegar uma detenção? – perguntou ela sem entender.

- Agora você está começando a entender. – disse Remo sorrindo marotamente.

No dia seguinte todos acordaram cedo para colocar o plano de Sirius em prática.

- Lily, preciso falar com você. – disse Kely.

- Pode falar.

- Aqui não. Vamos para outro lugar.

No sétimo andar Sirius e Tiago estavam só aguardando o sinal de Remo:

- Elas estão vindo. Preparem se. – disse ele antes de sumir.

- Você vai ficar me devendo uma, Pontinhas.

- E você vai me dever uma se isso não der certo. – disse ele soltando a gata.

Minutos depois as meninas se encontram com Remo.

- Bom dia, meninas.

- Bom dia, Remo. – disseram.

- Nossa, que cheiro é esse? – perguntou ele fingindo não saber de nada.

- Parece bomba de... – começou Kely também fingindo não saber do plano.

- Bosta! Quem soltou uma bomba de bosta aqui? – perguntou Lily irritada.

- Não é bem aqui. – disse Kely apontando a gata fedendo.

- Certo, só conheço quatro pessoas que fariam isso. - Disse Lily furiosa.

- Eu não estou nessa, Lily. Vamos atrás deles. Eles estão merecendo uma detenção, quem sabe aprendem? – disse Remo indo na direção de onde tinha deixado os meninos.

Chegando lá os dois estavam sentados no chão rindo.

- O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo? – perguntou Lily nervosa.

- Só estamos nos divertindo, querida Lily. – disse Sirius ainda rindo.

- Você não gostou de ver a gata do Filch assim, meu lírio? – perguntou Tiago parando de rir.

- Vocês são terríveis. – disse Remo.

- Tira logo os pontos deles, Lily. Não agüento esse cheiro. – disse Kely.

- Eles merecem mais que isso. Afinal, tirando pontos nós também acabamos perdendo. – disse Remo.

- O que sugere, Remo? – perguntou Lily desconfiada.

- Não sei. Você é a monitora chefa. – disse ele.

- Detenção para os dois hoje à tarde. – disse ela irritada.

- Para com isso, minha ruivinha. Você sabe que sempre enrolamos o Filch. Vai nos dar detenção para nós termos o prazer de enganá-lo de novo? – perguntou Tiago.

- Você não vai enganá-lo, pois quem vai dar a detenção sou eu e o Remo aqui.

- Por que eu? – perguntou Remo.

- Não foi você mesmo que queria dar uma lição nesses dois? – perguntou Lily.

- Tem razão. – disse Remo.

- Até você vai ficar do lado dela, Aluado? – perguntou Sirius fingindo se ofender.

Lílian virou e saiu puxando a amiga com um sorriso triunfal no rosto.

Enquanto os Marotos tentavam disfarçar enquanto a amiga se afastava.

- Pelo visto, a primeira parte do plano deu certo. – disse Remo.

- Agora vem a parte difícil. – disse Sirius.

- Ela nunca vai te dispensar, Sirius. – disse Tiago.

- Ela não precisa. Só precisa me deixar aos cuidados do nosso amigo aqui. – disse Sirius ainda rindo e apontando Remo.

"_Eu consegui!!! Vou dar uma detenção pro Potter... E ele vai se arrepender de ter feito o que fez e ter mexido comigo... Ele não pode brincar com os sentimentos das pessoas assim... Ele vai pagar caro pelo que está fazendo! Eu..."_

- Lily? Terra chamando Lily. – chamou Kely tirando a concentração de Lily.

- Hãn?... Fala... – disse ela voltando a si.

- Em que mundo você estava? E que sorriso maroto é esse? – perguntou Kely segurando o riso.

- Finalmente peguei o Potter! Ele e o Sirius vão me pagar hoje à tarde.

- Só não se esqueça de pedir o favor pro Tiago. – disse Kely rindo.

- Ah, é verdade! Tinha me esquecido desse detalhe.

Mais tarde, quando todos foram comer, os Marotos fingiram estar tristes pela detenção, enquanto Lily estava de ótimo humor.

- Nossa Evans, o que ouve para estar com esse ótimo humor? – perguntou Diggory.

- Nada! – mentiu ela. – Só acordei muito bem hoje!

- É, pelo visto ela não desconfiou de nada. – cochichou Sirius para Tiago que abriu um enorme sorriso.

Passado alguns minutos, Lílian resolveu falar com Remo sobre a detenção.

- Estará livre às três horas hoje, Remo? – perguntou ainda sorrindo.

- Estarei, por quê? Está me chamando para sair, senhorita Evans? – perguntou ele rindo enquanto Tiago fechava a cara.

- Ainda não... – respondeu ela rindo. – Estava pensando na detenção desses dois. – disse mostrando Tiago e Sirius que estavam do outro lado da mesa de frente para eles - Você vai comigo?

- Com certeza. Aliais, o Sirius está me devendo uma, então vou pegar pesado com ele hoje. E como você deve estar doida para se vingar do Tiago...

- Vá direto ao assunto senhor Lupin. O que está planejando? – perguntou ela empolgada.

- Nós dois podemos ter uma vingança. Você com o Tiago e eu com o Sirius. O que acha? – perguntou Lupin com um sorriso maroto.

- Afinal, o que o Sirius te fez? – perguntou extremamente curiosa.

- Roubou minha garota. – disse Remo tentando parecer convincente.

- Não acredito que o Sirius fez isso... – começou Lily quase gritando.

- Eu fiz o quê? – perguntou Sirius quando escutou seu nome.

- Você roubou a garota do Remo. Isso é desonroso senhor Black. – disse Kely entrando na brincadeira.

- Você ainda não esqueceu isso, Remo? – perguntou Sirius entendendo a brincadeira.

Tiago e Rabicho se seguravam para não rir.

- Não esqueci. – disse ele fingindo estar nervoso. E se virando para Lílian continuou – E então Lily? Negócio fechado? – perguntou estendendo a mão.

Lílian olhou de Remo para Tiago, depois para Sirius e parou de novo em Remo. Sorriu marotamente e pegou na mão de Remo:

- Negócio fechado. Só que me dê um tempinho com o Sirius também.

- Que tal meia hora? – perguntou Remo.

- Perfeito. – respondeu ela feliz.

- Afinal, o que vamos fazer na detenção? Vamos namorar um pouco, meu lírio? – perguntou Tiago.

- É Evans, Potter! E não... Vocês vão limpar os troféus que semana passada os alunos do primeiro ano fizeram questão de sujar.

- Quem sujou? Eu e Thiago ficaremos horas limpando aquilo... – começou Sirius revoltado.

- Não vem ao caso quem foi... Mas sabemos quem vai limpar. – disse ela rindo e voltando a comer.

- Espero que o seu plano dê certo. Não queremos passar a tarde inteira limpando troféus. – disse Tiago para Sirius entre dentes.

- Você não quer. Eu vou dar o fora com o Aluado depois de meia hora. – disse Sirius rindo e Tiago fechando a cara. – Mas relaxa, Pontinhas... Vai dar tudo certo. Está tudo dentro do plano!

- Espero mesmo que esteja... – comentou Tiago.

- O que disse Tiago? – perguntou Pedro ainda com muita comida na boca.

- Nada não. – respondeu Tiago observando Lílian.

"_Meu Mérlin! Como essa ruiva é linda... Mas hoje ela não me escapa... Vou deixar ela com gostinho de quero mais... Ah se vou!"_

14h45min do mesmo dia no salão Comunal:

- Cadê a Lily, Kely? – perguntou Tiago.

- Está pegando um livro. Ela disse que vai ler enquanto vocês limpam os troféus. – respondeu a menina voltando a escrever no pergaminho.

- O que você tanto escreve ai, minha querida? – perguntou Sirius tanto ver as anotações da amiga.

- Estou fazendo lição de Poções, meu caro Sirius. Você já fez o relatório sobre sangue de cobra?

- Não! - disse ele dando de ombros.

- E não vai fazer? – perguntou Kely um pouco preocupada.

- Não. Pego do Remo. Em falar nele... Onde aquele lobo foi desta vez? Ele não pode esquecer de me tirar de perto da Lily, se não o plano não dará certo. – disse Sirius olhando para os lados procurando o amigo.

Lily desceu as escadas, distraída com seu livro.

- Nossa... Para quem vai dar uma detenção você está realmente muito linda! – disse Tiago.

- Hãn?... Ah, oi Potter... – disse ela olhando para ele. - iMeu Merlin... Como ele está lindo... Esses olhos me fascinam... O que estou dizendo? Eu odeio o Potter!!!/i

- Então, vamos Evans? – disse ele.

- Cadê o Sirius? – perguntou Lílian.

- Presente! – gritou o menino do outro lado da sala.

- Ótimo. Vamos rapazes. Quero começar isso o quanto antes. – disse ela rindo e dando o braço para os dois.

No caminho da sala de troféus:

- Não acredito... A sangue-ruim da Evans está se revelando! Dois de uma vez... – começou Malfoy

- Acho melhor você sair da nossa frente, Malfoy. – disse Sirius já pegando a varinha.

- Está defendendo a sangue – ruim, Black? – perguntou ele

- Estou defendendo minha amiga. – disse ele já com a varinha em punho pronto para lançar um feitiço.

- Não vê que está em desvantagem, Malfoy? – perguntou Tiago com a varinha em uma das mãos e a mão de Lílian na outra.

- Que meigo! Estou morrendo de medo dos dois. E você sangue-ruim? Não vai fazer nada, como sair chorando, por exemplo? – perguntou Malfoy.

- Não, Malfoy. Vou simplesmente pegar meus dois namorados, como você mesmo disse, e me agarrar com eles em qualquer canto. Não quer vir junto? – perguntou Lílian sem soltar a mão dos amigos e os puxando para longe de Malfoy

Já na sala dos troféus:

- Adorei isso, Lily! – disse Sirius dando um beijo estalado na bochecha da amiga.

- Por que não deixou agente acabar com ele? – perguntou Tiago ainda nervoso.

- Deixem isso para uma outra ocasião... – respondeu ela. – Ótimo, são três horas em ponto. Dêem-me as varinhas. – disse estendendo a mão para pegar as varinhas.

- Tem certeza que não podemos usar magia? – perguntou Sirius galanteador. – Faço tudo que você quiser depois, ruivinha... – disse ele malicioso.

- Vai querer que eu mesma bata em você por causa disso ou posso deixar você se entender com o Tiago aqui? – perguntou Lily pegando a varinha da mão dos dois e se afastando.

- Para bater neles eu sirvo?! – perguntou Tiago inconformado e feliz ao mesmo tempo.

- Tinha que servir para alguma coisa, não é Potter? – perguntou ela sem olhá-lo. – Podem começar, meninos. – disse conjurando dois baldes e panos. – Divirtam-se! – disse entregando os baldes para eles.

Os dois se afastaram e foram começar a limpar os troféus enquanto Lily sentou em um canto, encostou-se na parede e foi ler.

- É bom que seu plano dê certo! – disse Tiago pegando o pano.

- Vai dar, meu caro Pontas... Vai dar... – disse Sirius pegando o primeiro troféu.

A cada dois minutos, Lílian olhava como os meninos estavam indo e se estavam fazendo o trabalho certo, fazendo questão de não querer escutar um único barulhinho da voz deles.

"_Caramba! Como ele está lindo... E nossa, que corpo... Foi uma ótima idéia dar água para eles... Olha a camisa do Tiago como está colada... E que peito... O que eu estou pensando? Só posso estar ficando com sono... Estou até pensando besteira..."_

Na hora combinada, Remo apareceu e ficou realmente impressionado ao ver que os amigos estavam realmente fazendo a tarefa.

- Como você conseguiu fazer esse dois ficarem quietos desse jeito e ainda fazendo a tarefa? – perguntou Remo chegando.

- Não fiz nada de mais. – disse Lílian dando de ombros.

- E quem é louco de ir contra essa ruivinha quando ela está invocada? – perguntou Sirius.

Lupin riu e resolveu colocar o plano logo em prática.

- Posso levar o Sirius, Lily? – perguntou Remo.

- Não sei não. Está tão divertindo ver Sirius Black quieto e obediente. – disse ela rindo.

- Não vai querer furar nosso trato agora, vai? – perguntou Remo tentando não demonstrar o pânico que estava começando a sentir, afinal se o plano não desse certo, Tiago iria matar ele e Sirius.

- Não... é que como são amigos... Talvez você queira ajudar ele... – começou.

- Você deve estar com sono ruivinha. – disse Remo rindo. – Já te falei. Vou me vingar do Sirius.

- E qual seria a detenção que você vai dar pra ele? – perguntou.

- Sabe aquela área da biblioteca que ninguém entra por não agüentar o pó? – perguntou Remo com um sorriso maroto.

- Ele é todo seu, Remo. – disse Lílian rindo.

- Você não pode estar falando sério, não é? – perguntou Sirius para Lily.

- Por que não estaria? – perguntou Lílian.

- Vocês estão querendo me matar. Limpar troféu é moleza... Mas a biblioteca... Por que não manda o Tiago junto? – perguntou Sirius esquecendo por um momento o plano.

- Até que não é má idéia. – respondeu Lílian pensativa.

Remo e Tiago olharam para Sirius, desesperados, tentando entender o que ele estava planejando.

- Só tem um problema nisso... – começou Remo.

- E qual seria? – perguntou Lílian.

- Não poderíamos os dois se vingar. Não pode dois monitores dar a mesma detenção... – começou Remo.

- Certo. Leva o Sirius logo antes que eu me arrependa. – respondeu Lílian voltando a se sentar no chão.

- Cadê a varinha do Sirius? – perguntou Remo antes de sair.

- Para garantir que ele não vai aprontar nada a varinha fica comigo. Devolvo depois da detenção.

- Certo Lily. – disse Remo sem ter mais o que dizer.

Assim que os dois saíram da sala, Sirius vira para Remo e pede:

- Me empresta sua varinha? Quero ter certeza que eles não vão sair de lá antes de pelo menos um beijo. – disse Sirius.

- O que pretende? – perguntou Remo entregando a varinha.

- Usar o feitiço dos Marotos na porta. – disse Sirius apontando para a porta e fazendo o feitiço.

_Plon_ – a porta bateu.

- O que você fez, Potter? – perguntou Lílian levando um susto com o barulho.

- Como eu ia fazer alguma coisa se não saí do lugar e estou sem varinha? – perguntou ele dando de ombros e voltando a limpar os troféus.

Lá para as 5 da tarde, Lílian levantou e foi tentar abrir a porta...

Ficou vários minutos tentando, até tentou feitiços para destrancar.

- Posso tentar? – perguntou Tiago depois de um tempo.

Lily deu de ombros e voltou a se sentar, só que desta vez não pegou seu livro... Ela ficou observando Potter.

Tiago tentou de tudo: força, jeito e nada...

- Li... Evans, nós precisamos sair daqui.

- Eu sei. Era pra detenção acabar as quatro e meia, só que a porta não abre. – disse ela um pouco irritada

- Que ótimo! Não consigo lembrar mais nenhum feitiço que possa abrir essa porta. – disse Tiago se sentando ao lado dela, que agora estava deitada no chão fazendo desenhos imaginários no ar.

- Tem alguma idéia? Vamos lá! Você é um Maroto... – começou ela.

- Estou pensando Lily... Tenho certeza que foram aqueles dois que fizeram isso. – disse Tiago.

- No mínimo, queriam que nos entendêssemos. – disse ela.

- Então, quem sabe quando fizermos isso eles abrem a porta... – disse quase que para si mesmo. – Lily, me desculpe por aquele dia... Mas não foi a minha intenção... Não falei nada para ninguém... Eu até tentei fazer com que não te vissem... Lembra? Coloquei a capa em você... Só nos descobriram porque estávamos...

- Abraçados? É, percebi! Desculpe-me também Tiago, eu não podia ter gritado tanto com você. Você deveria ter feito alguma coisa para que eu te escutasse... – disse ela rindo.

- Vou me lembrar disso na próxima vez. – disse ele sorrindo.

- Ótimo! Agora que somos amigos... Poderia abrir essa porta? – perguntou calmamente.

- Você está calma de mais para quem está pressa em uma sala com um cara que você diz odiar. – disse ele.

- Não estou calma. Estou com sono. Não dormi muito bem essa noite, se quer saber. – disse ela ainda fazendo seus desenhos.

Tiago abriu a boca para falar algo, mas achou melhor não dizer... Era bem melhor ficarem quietos e juntos do que brigando. Ficou observando-a por algum tempo até escutar risos do outro lado da porta.

- Sei que são vocês... Remo, Sirius! – chamou ele.

- Que droga! Eu falei para você não fazer barulho. – disse Remo para Sirius.

- Ótimo! Qual foi o feitiço que os dois engraçadinhos colocaram na porta? – perguntou Tiago ainda sem tirar os olhos da ruiva.

- Ainda não descobriu, Tiaguinho? – perguntou Sirius rindo.

- Não... – respondeu ele pensativo.

- Pensa bem Tiago... Você conhece esse feitiço muito bem... Você é um Maroto! – disse Remo rindo. – Joga logo, Sirius. Quero acabar essa partida de xadrez! – disse para Sirius.

- Maroto... Eu conheço... – começou a pensar. – Vocês não... – começou ele irritado.

- Até que enfim! – disse Sirius. – Culpa sua, perdi uma aposta. Toma Remo, seus sapos de chocolate.

- Falei que ele ia ficar tão distraído com a ruivinha que nem ia se lembrar do feitiço. – disse Remo rindo.

- Por que você não descobriu isso há cinco minutos atrás? – perguntou Sirius parecendo irritado.

- Eu vou matar vocês dois! Aposto que a idéia foi sua, seu cachorro pulguento! – gritou Tiago se levantando e se aproximando da porta.

- Faz logo o que tem que fazer, seu veado, temos muito que fazer hoje. – disse Sirius. – Ganhei Remo. Xeque mate!

- Eu nunca vou conseguir sair daqui, seus... – começou ele, mas Lílian o interrompeu.

- Posso saber que feitiço é, afinal? – perguntou ela sem se mover.

- É coisa de maroto, meu lírio. E garanto que você não vai gostar de saber. – disse ele se aproximando dela.

- Então, vai fazer o que tem que ser feito ou vai ficar enrolando? – perguntou Remo.

- Eu não tenho pressa. Quando a Lily souber o que é... Ela também não vai ter pressa nenhuma. – respondeu ele voltando a sentar ao lado da ruiva.

- Faz assim... Enquanto vocês discutem, eu vou dormir um pouco. – disse Lily colocando a varinha do lado e levando as mãos à cabeça para usar de travesseiro.

- Não pode ser outra coisa? – perguntou Tiago depois de algum tempo.

- Você é que sabe. Você conhece as regras... Só se apresse temos uma noite cheia com o lobinho aqui. – disse Sirius. – Até o Rabicho já chegou.

- Demorou pra sair daí, Tiago. – disse Pettigrew.

Tiago começou a andar de um lado para o outro da sala.

_"Lobinho?... Não acredito! Deve ser lua cheia... Tenho até as seis e meia para sair daqui ou não vai dar tempo... Pensa Tiago... Feitiço dos Marotos: o feitiço só é desfeito com um tipo de prenda oferecida, um sentimento ou ação que todos os participantes não experimentaram juntos ainda, que demonstre o mesmo sentimento de ambos os lados, quanto maior a prenda mais rápido e mais eficiente o feitiço é... Pensa Tiago... Participantes: Lily e eu... Sentimentos: acabamos de ficar amigos e isso nem ao menos mexeu a porta... Ódio não seria... Tenho certeza que ela não me odeia de verdade... e mesmo que fosse, eu a amo... Então, não iria adiantar... Tem o amor... Mas a ruivinha não me ama de verdade... Ou ama?"_

_"Uau! Ele realmente está preocupado... O que será que tem esse feitiço? Nossa, que sono... Mas como o Tiago fica ainda mais bonito quando está nervoso... A boca dele..."_

- Tiago, o tempo está acabando. – disse Remo com a voz fraca.

- Lily, por Mérlin, que horas são? – perguntou ele agachando do lado da ruiva.

- São seis e vinte Tiago. – disse ela olhando no relógio de pulso sem entender por que tanta pressa.

- Lily, me desculpa. – disse ele.

- Desculpar por quê? – perguntou ela ainda sem entender.

- Sabe... Eu tenho uma coisa muito importante para fazer agora e não tenho tempo para pensar em como sair daqui de outro jeito, então... - Disse ele colocando seu corpo em cima do dela, fazendo-a arrepiar-se por inteira e fazendo a porta dar sinais de que logo iria abrir.

- O-o que... – começou ela já indo empurrar ele.

- Estou abrindo a porta. – disse ele prendendo as mãos dela em cima da cabeça dela, e com e outra acariciou o rosto da ruiva delicadamente, fazendo a porta tremer, parecendo que ia explodir a qualquer momento.

- Tiago, o que quer que tenha feito... Ainda não foi o bastante e você está sem tempo... – disse Sirius começando a ficar desesperado.

- Um minuto. Podem ir indo na frente... Logo alcanço vocês. – disse ele para os meninos do outro lado da porta.

"_Posso beijá-la... Ela está tão perto... Mas se fizer isso vai ser tão rápido... Se ela corresponder ao meu beijo à porta vai abrir rapidamente e o barulho irá nos distrair... Qualquer coisa que eu fizer com ela a porta irá se abrir... Só de tocar essa pele macia a porta já deu sinal de "vida"... Não vou beijá-la... Sei que ela está correspondendo as minha carícias... Ela está gostando... Vou deixá-la na vontade... Assim como eu sempre fico.."._

_"O que ele pensa que está fazendo? E por que me sinto assim quando ele me toca? Que pele... Que rosto... Que boca... Ele está tão próximo... Acho que vai me beijar... Estou ficando louca, mas não vou fazer nada... Não consigo desviar os olhos dos dele... E por que cada vez que ele acaricia meu rosto a porta treme? Não entendo o que está acontecendo... Só sei que não quero que acabe..."_

Tiago se aproximou lentamente do rosto da sua ruiva... ela estava ali, indefesa... E ele sabia que ela estava gostando, só que estava sem tempo... Roçou seu nariz no dela fazendo-a tremer, ele sorriu para ela quando sentiu seu corpo tremer com o toque, estava paralisado com seus olhos, e que olhos, aquelas esmeraldas o fascinavam...

- Tiago! Vai... Logo... – disse Sirius se desesperando.

Tiago olhou para suas esmeraldas novamente e murmurou um "desculpa", e com a mão que estava livre forçou levemente o rosto da ruiva para o lado, quebrando o contato visual que mantinham até então, aproximou-se do pescoço da menina, e que cheiro de lírios, ele estava quase esquecendo o que tinha que fazer, aquele cheiro o fazia esquecer tudo a sua volta, mas não, ele tinha que terminar logo aquilo, mesmo que para sua infelicidade... Encostou seus lábios no pescoço dela, e escutou a porta tremer como nunca, acariciou aquele pescoço, aquela pele, com os lábios, mas quando tocou sua língua naquela pele macia, sentiu sua ruiva tremer e escutou um estouro que parecia ser da porta. Não se importou em levantar logo, sabia que não teria outra oportunidade então continuou a caricia até escutar seus amigos:

- Eu sei que a coisa está muito boa ai, Tiago, mas estamos sem tempo para namoros. – disse Remo que estava muito pálido.

- Uau! Você nem a beijou e a porta quase explodiu. Por Merlin, o que você fez? – perguntou Sirius rindo enquanto Tiago saia de cima da ruiva, sem ter coragem de olhá-la nos olhos.

- Vamos. Estamos sem tempo. – disse ele para os Marotos. – E Lily... – disse sem olhá-la. – Desculpa! – e saiu correndo rumo aos jardins.

Lílian ficou ali deitada sem conseguir se levantar por mais algum tempo... Só pensando no ocorrido.

_"Por Merlin! O que foi aquilo? E que cheiro ele tem... E o toque... Sua boca... E que boca! Seus lábios são tão macios... Por que ele não me beijou logo? Ficou só me torturando!!! O que é isso Lílian? Por que você não levanta logo e vai atrás dele tirar satisfação? Por mais incrível que pareça, minhas pernas estão bambas... Ainda bem que estou deitada... Se estivesse de pé, assim que ele me largasse, eu teria caído no chão... Como é possível ele ser tão carinhoso e arrogante ao mesmo tempo? Ser tão seguro e irritante?... Tão... Tão... Potter... Tão... Maroto!!! Lílian Evans pára já com isso! Você não pode simplesmente se apaixonar pelo Tiago... Pelo Potter!! Para você ele é o Potter!! Vamos lá... Honre o sangue Grifinório que você tem... Lílian Evans levante e vá falar com ele... Grite com ele se preciso... Mas beije-o se possível!!"_

- Pára! – gritou para si mesma.

- O que houve, Lily? Por que está gritando? – disse Kely entrando. – E o que está fazendo deitada aí no chão? E cadê os Marotos?

- Uma pergunta de cada vez... – começou ela tentando se levantar.

- Nossa, agora eu quero saber o que aconteceu aqui, Lílian Evans! Você está pálida! Está se sentindo bem?

- Estou ótima...

- Pare de mentir. O que o Tiago te fez? – perguntou Kely sem rodeios.

- Ele não me beijou. – disse ela quase que para si mesma.

- Ainda bem que não te beijou. Não era isso que você queria? – perguntou Kely sem entender.

- O que eu estou dizendo, Kely? – perguntou confusa. – Ainda bem que ele não me beijou. Por Merlin! O que está acontecendo comigo? – disse finalmente se levantando.

- Quer que eu responda? – perguntou Kely rindo.

- E você acha que sabe mais de mim mesma do que eu? – perguntou Lily pensando não receber resposta.

- Você está apaixonada por um Maroto... Você está apaixonada por Tiago Potter. – disse a amiga triunfante.

- Você só pode ter bebido cerveja amanteigada de mais! – disse Lily quase rindo. – E afinal... Como soube que nós não estávamos mais em detenção? – perguntou desconfiada já saindo da sala.

- Sirius me avisou para vir aqui depois das sete caso você não aparecesse. – disse ela.

- 19 horas? Não acredito!

- O que foi? – perguntou Kely preocupada.

- Eles saíram faz mais de meia hora. Eu nem vi o tempo passar... Só fiquei pensando no...

- No Tiago? – perguntou à amiga rindo.

- Também... Mas estava...

- Admitiu que estava pensando nele! – disse Kely.

- Não! Você está me confundindo. Eu não estou apaixonada por ele! Não gosto dele! Não penso nele! E não tenho atração por ele! – gritou Lílian irritada.

- A última parte você exagerou muito. – respondeu Kely rindo e entrando no salão Comunal.

- É, exagerei... Mas só um pouquinho. Ele é bonito e tudo, mas...

- Mas... – incentivou a amiga.

Lily não respondeu, só virou as costas e foi em direção ao dormitório masculino.

- Cadê os Marotos? – perguntou assim que entrou.

- Não sei não, Evans. Devem estar aprontando alguma por ai. – respondeu Lovewood.

- Vai dar detenção para eles, Evans? – perguntou Diggory.

- Já chega de detenções com eles! – disse ela bufando e saindo do quarto.

- O que deu nela? – perguntou Lovewood

- Não faço idéia! – respondeu Diggory.

**

- Vou dormir! Boa noite, Kely.

- 'Noite, Lily. – disse ela sentando-se no sofá.

Lílian subiu e foi dormir... Ou melhor, tentar dormir. Enquanto os Marotos foram para a casa dos gritos.

Na manhã seguinte, os Marotos chegaram e nem tiveram tempo de ir para o quarto, pois viram Kely e Lily descendo.

- Se você não quer ver sua ruivinha tão cedo, acho melhor correr, Pontas. – disse Remo.

- Não estou em condições de correr mais, Remo. – disse Tiago se jogando no sofá.

- Bom dia, meninos. – disse Kely dando um beijo no rosto de cada.

- Bom dia, Marotos. – disse Lily ainda descendo as escadas.

- Bom dia, meninas. – responderam em um coro desanimado.

- Posso saber onde vocês foram ontem com tanta pressa? – perguntou Lily sentando ao lado de Sirius.

- Ora Lily! Somos Marotos... Temos o dever de cumprir esse título! - disse Sirius rindo.

- Lily, você não esqueceu nada não? – perguntou Tiago escondendo o livro dela nas costas.

- A que se refere, Potter? – perguntou ela fixando seus olhos nos dele.

- Depois te dou, minha ruivinha. Temos aula agora. – disse Tiago se levantando.

- Que aula? – perguntou Kely.

- Transfiguração. – disse Remo olhando disfarçadamente para Lily.

- Não posso me encontrar com a Minerva ainda. – disse ela bufando.

- Por quê? – perguntou Sirius.

- Nada não! E então? Vamos? – perguntou se colocando de pé e indo em direção a saída.

Na sala, Remo deu um jeitinho de sentar com Lily. Quase no final da aula a professora se distraiu com Sirius e Tiago, que estavam indo muito bem, e aproveitou para falar com Lily.

- Você ficou todo aquele tempo com o Tiago e não falou com ele sobre as aulas da Minerva? – perguntou o menino quando a professora virou de costas.

- Não deu, Remo. Esqueci-me totalmente. – respondeu ela sinceramente.

- E você e o Tiago? Vejo que se entenderam.

- Vamos dizer que ele foi simpático ontem. – respondeu ela distraída.

- Simpático? Caramba! Se aquilo foi simpático não quero nem saber como seria o amável... – disse ele rindo.

Lily corou ligeiramente.

- E afinal... Qual feitiço vocês usaram na porta? Posso saber?

- Não! Segredo de Maroto. – disse Remo tentando parecer casual.

- Remo! – disse Lily um pouco mais alto, o suficiente para a professora abandonar Tiago e Sirius e vir para a mesa dos dois.

- Senhorita Evans e senhor Lupin, vejo que ainda não terminaram os deveres de hoje. – disse a professora com um olhar de reprovação. – Evans... Já arrumou alguém para te ajudar ou vou ter que fazer isso pessoalmente?

- Vou ver isso agora mesmo, professora. – disse Lily antes do sinal bater indicando o fim da aula.

No corredor da sala de poções todos se encontraram novamente.

- Remo! – gritou Sirius.

- Fala, Almofadinhas.

- Preciso do seu dever de poções. Não deu tempo de fazer ontem.

- Não dá mais tempo de você copiar, Sirius. Por que não falou antes?

- É que com todo o plano...

- Que plano? – perguntou Lily se aproximando.

- Em que mundo você esteve ontem de noite, Lily? Os Marotos passaram a noite inteira fora. – disse Kely antes do professor chegar.

Lily olhou desconfiada para eles, mas não deu tempo dela falar nada e foi puxada para dentro da sala por Sirius.

- Vem, Lily. Preciso de você. – disse ele sentando ao lado da amiga.

- A Kely vai ficar com ciúmes. – disse Lily rindo ao se sentar.

- Engraçadinha! O ciumento aqui é o Tiaguinho. – disse Sirius se divertindo da cara de reprovação que Tiago fez ao escutar seu apelido "carinhoso".

- Afinal, precisa de mim para que, Sirius? – perguntou ela.

- Sabe como é... Não tive tempo de fazer o trabalho de poções...

- De novo, Sirius! – disse ela revoltada entregando o trabalho para Sirius.

- Cara, eu te amo, Evans. – disse ele dando um beijo estalado na bochecha da amiga fazendo o professor manifestar um "hum-hum".

No final da aula, enquanto o professor estava avaliando as poções, Sirius pode voltar a conversar com sua amiga.

- E então, Lily? – perguntou ele.

- Então o quê? – perguntou ela sem entender.

- E você e o Tiago? – perguntou um pouco mais baixo.

- Eu estou bem, e o Tiago... – ela olhou para ele que estava com uma cara confusa olhando seu caldeirão -... O Tiago me parece bem também.

- Não foi isso que eu perguntei. – disse Sirius irritado.

- Seja mais claro, Sirius. – pediu a amiga sem tirar os olhos de Tiago.

- Nossa, eu vi o beijo que ele te deu. – disse Sirius um pouco alto de mais, fazendo todos olharem para eles.

- Não foi bem assim. – disse a menina o mais baixo que conseguiu.

- Então, foi o quê? – perguntou Sirius imitando o tom de voz da amiga.

- Foi só um beijo no pescoço. E ainda não entendi por que ele fez aquilo.

- Só um beijo? Não! Foi o beijo! – disse ele inconformado.

Lily riu e deu de ombros ainda observando Tiago e seu caldeirão.

- E você gostou? Não minta para mim... Eu sei que gostou! - Disse Sirius.

- Não gostei. Foi à força!

- Não minta, Evans. O Tiago finalmente conseguiu te conquistar. – disse Sirius sério.

- Eu não estou gostando dele! – gritou ela revoltada e ao perceber que todos a observavam novamente corou ainda mais.

- Vejo que está nervosa hoje, Evans, mas nem por isso deixa de ser minha melhor aluna em poções. – disse o professor analisando a poção da menina.

- Obrigada, professor!

E o sinal tocou.

- Senhor Potter, preciso falar com o senhor um minuto. Os demais podem ir comer.

- Não acredito que as duas aulas passaram tão rápido. – disse Remo.

- Só se for para você. Eu estou morrendo de fome. – disse Rabicho.

- Conta alguma novidade. – disse Sirius se aproximando.

- O que deu em você lá na sala? – perguntou Kely para Lily.

**

- Senhor Potter, vejo que quer ser auror, mas...

- Mas?

- Mas está indo muito mal em poções este ano, e se não melhorar não poderá seguir essa carreira. – completou o professor.

- Mas eu estou me esforçando... – começou Tiago.

- Sugiro que procure algum amigo para te ajudar. Caso não consiga te darei aulas de reforço. – disse o professor.

- Mas quem...?

- Tenho dois alunos exemplares em poções. Se quiser, falo com Severo Snape para te ajudar.

- Nem pensar! Qualquer um, menos ele! – disse Tiago na mesma hora.

- Tem ainda a Lílian Evans...

- Vou falar com a Lily agora mesmo. – disse ele saindo da sala.

Na porta do salão principal, Potter encontra ninguém menos que Snape.

- Ora, ora... Quem eu mais queria ver! – disse Snape.

- O que quer, Seboso? – perguntou Tiago irritado procurando Lílian.

- Fiquei sabendo que o quarteto maravilha não dormiu na cama ontem...

Tiago não respondeu, só foi em direção à mesa dos amigos.

- Ninguém me deixa falando sozinho, Potter. – disse Snape levantando a varinha.

- _Estupefaça_/- gritou Sirius antes de Tiago ser atingido.

- Estou te devendo uma. – disse Tiago sentando ao lado dele.

- Ótimo, porque ainda não fiz o dever de Adivinhações também. – disse Sirius rindo.

- Mas esse é fácil. É só inventar que sonhou com alguém morrendo. – disse Tiago.

- Não acredito que vocês fazem isso. – disse Kely incrédula.

- Ou eu poderia dizer que eu sonhei com a Kely e que nós estávamos... – começou ele.

- Acho melhor você não terminar essa frase, senhor Black. – disse Kely.

- Só ia dizer que estávamos conversando no meu sonho, senhorita. – disse ele galanteador fazendo todos da mesa rirem.

Assim que acabou o jantar, Lily foi logo falando:

- Tiago, espera! Eu preciso falar com você. – disse ela.

- Que coincidência. Estava esperando a hora certa de falar com você. – disse Tiago.

- Não é nada sobre... – começou ela.

- É sobre a aula de poções. –disse ele interrompendo-a.

- Poções? Eu queria te pedir um favor.

- Saio com você quando quiser, Lily. – disse ele rindo. – Mas é sério. Estou precisando de sua ajuda...

- Não vou sair com você! E é Evans, Potter! Evans! – disse ela bufando de raiva.

- Sabia que não ia durar muito a amizade dos dois. – disse Rabicho para os outros.

- Certo Li... Evans... Preciso que me ajude em poções.

- Você está brincando? – perguntou ela rindo.

- Não. – respondeu ele ofendido. – Está rindo do quê?

- É que eu estou precisando de ajuda em animagia.

- Você veio à pessoa certa. – disse ele um com sorriso maroto.

- Então me ajuda, Potter? – perguntou ela.

- Com uma condição. – disse ele.

- Não vou sair com você! – disse ela mais irritada que antes.

- Não era isso... Mas se quiser... Podemos dar umas voltas depois das aulas... – disse ele olhando maliciosamente para ela. – Mas minha condição é que me ajude em poções. E então? Negócio fechado? – perguntou ele

- Fechado. – respondeu ela.

E assim se passou o dia. No final do dia, os Marotos sumiram novamente para a casa dos gritos.

No almoço de quarta-feira, Lily resolveu voltar ao assunto da troca de favores entre ela e Tiago.

- Potter! Precisamos começar a estudar logo! A professora Minerva está pegando no meu pé...

- Eu sei, ruivinha. Eu vi. Certo, vamos começar agora mesmo. A próxima aula é de transfiguração, então sentamos juntos e eu vou te dando umas dicas.

- Por que não estudamos um pouco todos os dias de noite? Um dia eu te ajudo, no outro você me ajuda... – começou Lílian

- Não vai dar, Lily. Só vou poder te ver a noite semana que vem. – disse ele distraído.

- É Evans, Potter! – disse ela irritada, e se acalmando um pouco, completou: - E por que não pode me ver essa semana?

- É... –começou ele pensando em uma desculpa.

- Quadribol. – disse Sirius chegando.

- Como? – perguntou Lílian sem entender.

- Estamos treinando quadribol de noite. Sabe como é... O campeonato logo vai chegar e... – continuou Sirius.

- E vai até que horas os treinos? – perguntou Lily interrompendo Sirius.

- Começa as sete e vai até a hora que der. – mentiu Tiago.

Lílian olhou desconfiada para os dois por algum tempo e finalmente resolveu falar algo.

- Certo... Espero-te na aula de transfiguração. E espero que seja tão bom nessa matéria quanto diz ser. – e saiu.

- Algo me diz que ainda vou ter problema com a minha ruivinha...

- Você sempre tem problemas com a sua ruivinha. Mas agora me conta. O que vai fazer? – perguntou Sirius curioso.

- Como assim, Almofadinhas? – perguntou Tiago.

- Sua ruivinha gostou do beijo naquele dia... Por que não beija logo ela?

- Ainda não está na hora. Não tenho certeza de como ela reagiria.

- Depois daquela porta, você acha mesmo que ela não gostou? – perguntou Sirius.

- É claro que ela gostou. – disse Remo se juntando aos dois.

- Tinha até me esquecido. Preciso matar vocês por usarem aquele feitiço na porta. – disse ele olhando furiosamente para os dois.

- Calma, Pontas. Nós te ajudamos... – começou Sirius.

- Ele tem razão, Tiago. Afinal, você se entendeu com a sua ruivinha por alguns dias... – dizia Remo dando alguns passos para trás.

- E tínhamos certeza que você iria sair de lá. Apesar do que a ruiva diz, ela te ama, sabia? – perguntou Sirius também se afastando.

- Eu vou matar vocês e só sobrarão dois Marotos nessa escola! – disse Tiago correndo atrás dos dois

Na aula de Transfigurações Lílian e Tiago sentaram juntos como o combinado, assim como Sirius e Kely, e Remo e Rabicho.

- Vejo que finalmente seguiu meu conselho, senhorita Evans. – disse a professora passando pela mesa dos dois, fazendo Lily corar e Tiago sorrir.

- Viu só? Sou uma ótima influência para você, meu lírio.

- E posso saber como você sabe tanto de animagia, senhor Potter? – perguntou ela irritada.

- Querida Lily... Eu sou um Maroto, não posso sair revelando meus segredos assim. – disse ele rindo. – E você escreveu errado aqui. – disse ele mostrando uma anotação dela. – Os bruxos não sentem dor na hora de se transformar em animais.

- Não foi isso que a professora disse? – perguntou ela sem entender.

- Não! Ela quis dizer que alguns bruxos que não sabem fazer animagia e se transformam errado sentem dor no processo. – disse Tiago.

- Então me empresta suas anotações. – pediu ela.

- Sinto muito, Lily. Eu não fiz anotação nenhuma.

- E como tem tanta certeza que a animagia não causa dor? – perguntou ela desconfiada.

- Quer apostar o quê? – perguntou Tiago com um sorriso maroto.

- Que tal... Alguns sapos de chocolate? – perguntou Lily desconfiada.

- Que tal sair comigo? – perguntou ele.

- Por que você não desiste? – perguntou ela com uma pequena irritação.

- Porque você não resiste! – disse ele olhando dentro dos olhos dela e sorrindo. – E então, apostado?

- Eu resisto, senhor Potter. Esse seu charme não me atinge. – respondeu ela irritada.

- Então você é a única garota da escola, Lily. – disse Kely que estava atrás deles.

- Você está paquerando o Pontas? – perguntou Sirius surpreso.

- Não. Só estou falando que ele é uma gracinha. E você também é uma gracinha, senhor Black. – disse a menina. – Agora vamos terminar isso aqui. – disse mostrando os deveres.

- Obrigado Kely. – respondeu Tiago com um sorriso maroto. – E então ruivinha? Apostado?

- Tenho opção? – perguntou ela revirando os olhos.

- Tem. Você pode simplesmente confiar em mim e acreditar no que eu te disse.

- Confiar em um Maroto? Só se eu estiver louca. Prefiro arriscar ter que sair com você, Potter.

- Certo então. A próxima vez que eu te convidar você tem que aceitar. – disse ele.

- Você ainda não me provou que estava certo, Potter. – disse ela confiante.

Ele simplesmente pegou o livro da mesa de Sirius e mostrou um parágrafo para ela.

- Pronto! Ganhei. Não se esqueça que tem que sair comigo, senhorita Evans.

- Não me esquecerei, senhor Potter. – respondeu ela irritada.

- E eu já até sei quando vamos sair. – disse ele pensativo.

- E quando seria? – perguntou Kely que estava escutando a conversa.

- Logo saberão. – disse Tiago antes de bater o sinal.

A semana passou rapidamente. A aproximação dos exames já estava começando a mudar a rotina dos estudantes do sétimo ano. Os Marotos continuaram a ir todas as noites para a casa dos gritos e a dizer para as amigas que estavam no treino de quadribol.


	3. Brigando nos corredores

No sábado de manhã, Tiago estava esperando sua ruiva no salão Comunal quando os outros desceram.

- O que está fazendo aqui tão cedo, Pontas? – perguntou Sirius.

- Aposto que também está com fome. – disse Rabicho sentando do lado dele.

- Isso está mais com cara de Lily Evans. – disse Remo sentando.

- Acertou em cheio, Remo. Hoje vou ajudar a Lily com animagia. Com esse tempo ótimo que está, vamos ficar lá no lago. Façam-me o favor de não aparecer lá. – disse ele.

- Vai fazer algo em especial? Como chamá-la para sair? – perguntou Sirius.

- Estou esperando chegar o natal. Evans vai ter que sair comigo então pensei em... – começou, mas parou assim que viu as meninas descerem.

- Bom dia, Marotos. – disse Kely se espreguiçando.

- Bom dia, meninos. – disse Lily descendo com a mochila.

- Bom dia. – responderam todos animados.

- Aonde vai com tantos livros, Lily? – perguntou Tiago.

- Pensei que íamos estudar animagia. – disse ela.

- E vamos, mas pode deixar tudo isso aí. Você não vai usar. – disse Tiago sorrindo marotamente.

- Por quê? Vamos estudar na biblioteca? – perguntou ela sem entender.

- Claro que não. Vamos para o lago. Com esse sol que está, não podemos desperdiçar o dia na biblioteca.

- Depois vocês dois discutem isso. Vamos tomar café. – disse Rabicho.

- Ele tem razão. Depois vocês discutem o quanto quiserem, mas vamos comer. – disse Kely

Depois que todos comeram, Tiago e Lílian se despediram dos amigos e foram rumo ao lago. Sentaram encostados em uma árvore e ficaram quietos por algum tempo.

- Lá vem o silêncio constrangedor de novo. – disse Tiago fazendo Lily rir.

- E então, pode me falar o que quiser... – começou Lily.

- Já te disse tudo que eu quero, meu lírio. Só não disse ainda que te amo. – disse Tiago com um sorriso maroto.

- Não estava falando disso e sim de animagia. – disse a menina furiosamente corada.

- Ah! Certo então! Animagia.... Foi inventada na época...

E assim o dia foi passando rapidamente. Eles estavam tão concentrados que até esqueceram a hora do almoço e seus amigos resolveram dar uma passada lá com alguns quitutes pegos da cozinha especialmente para eles.

- Estão tão concentrados para esquecer de comer? – disse Sirius chegando.

- Comer? Que horas são? – perguntou Lily.

- Quase três da tarde, querida Lily. – respondeu Sirius.

- Nossa! Nem vi o tempo passar. – disse Tiago.

- Percebemos! - Disse Remo.

- Trouxemos algumas coisas para vocês comerem... Que tal um piquenique? – disse Kely.

- Só se for a dois. – disse Sirius.

- Ótimo. Vamos indo e deixem os dois sozinhos. – disse Kely levantando.

- Eu estava falando de nós dois, Kely. – disse Sirius abraçando a menina fazendo os demais rirem.  
- E eu dos dois. Nós já comemos. – disse Kely.

- É, mas eu ainda estou com fome. – disse Rabicho.

Todos riram mais ainda.

- É melhor os deixarmos, afinal eles estão estudando. – disse Remo.

- Tudo bem!

Todos saíram em direção ao castelo, só que Sirius virou e falou.

- Passamos para te buscar mais tarde, Tiago. Na hora de sempre. – disse ele

Depois que os amigos se afastaram:

- Posso saber aonde os Marotos vão hoje, Tiago? – perguntou Lily.

- Infelizmente ainda não posso te contar isso, minha ruivinha.

- Conta logo, Tiago. – pediu a garota docemente.

- Infelizmente, sei como me livrar de carinhas fofas como a sua, meu lírio. Não posso te contar, é segredo! E o segredo nem meu é. – disse Tiago.

- Mas enfim... Vamos comer? – perguntou ela arrumando o piquenique.

Enquanto comiam falavam de várias coisas. Até que a conversa chegou em um ponto interessante.

- E então? Quando vou conhecer seus pais? – perguntou Lily.

- Está curiosa sobre o clã dos Potter? – perguntou Tiago rindo.

- Você está à meia hora falando de quão bom é seu pai. Até eu fiquei curiosa para conhecer o Famoso auror Potter.

- Mas você já conhece. Eu estou aqui! – disse ele risonho.

- Seu bobo! – disse ela dando um tapinha de leve no braço do amigo.

- Certo. Te levo para conhecer meu pai. Não se preocupe, alias, você vai adorar meus pais. Principalmente minha mãe. Ela é a segunda mulher mais linda desse mundo. – disse Tiago.

- Segunda... E quem seria a primeira? – perguntou Lily rindo.

- Você, meu lírio. – disse ele sentando ao lado da menina, mas defronte a ela.

Lílian corou furiosamente e Tiago resolveu mudar o rumo da conversa.

- E quanto a sua mãe? Ela deve estar orgulhosa de ter uma filha bruxa... E me disseram que você tem uma irmã...

- É melhor não falar delas, Tiago. – disse Lily séria.

- O que houve? - Perguntou Tiago percebendo a mudança de humor.

- Vamos dizer que minha família não gosta muito de mim. Minha mãe me quer o mais longe possível, e minha querida irmã me chama de aberração. – disse ela tristemente.

- Sinto muito, meu lírio. Se eu soubesse não teria tocado no assunto...

- Não se preocupe, Tiago. Estou ótima. É até bom conversar com alguém sobre isso...

- Se quer assim... – disse ele pronto para escutar.

- Sabe... Meu pai me adorava! Foi o único que gostou quando soube que eu era uma bruxa e em compensação, minha mãe quis me expulsar de casa, e bem... Minha irmã... Nunca foi muito com a minha cara... Ela faz o possível e o impossível para me irritar, perder a cabeça e fazer magia fora da escola, para ser expulsa...

- Você é a pessoa mais incrível que conheço, Evans! Agora tenho mais certeza do que nunca. – respondeu ele com um lindo sorriso.

- Por que diz isso, Ti? – perguntou ela corando mais do que nunca.

- Porque apesar de tudo, você é a pessoa mais doce e meiga que conheço... Bom... Tirando quando está brava comigo... E quando eu te convido para sair... Ou quando eu chego perto... – e Tiago viu os Marotos se aproximando.

- Já entendi! – respondeu ela rindo. – Mas e então... Da onde tiraram o título de Marotos? De algum livro?

- Ser maroto não é apenas um título. Para ser um maroto tem que fazer por merecer, e não se engane... Existe um feitiço que faz todos saberem quem somos...

- Que mistério! – disse Lily. – Então, por que não me conta como fez para ganhar esse título?

- Mistério que você está doida para desvendar. – disse ele se aproximando do rosto da ruiva.

- O que está fazendo? – perguntou ela vendo ele se aproximar e mantendo fixo seus olhos nos dele. – _É agora! Ele vai me beijar! _– pensou.

- Terminando o que comecei aquele dia na sala de troféus. – disse ele roçando seu nariz no dela e acariciando a nuca da ruiva levemente fazendo-a arrepiar-se.

Quando Lily estava pronta para beijá-lo, Tiago desviou seus olhos dos dela e deu-lhe um beijo na testa.

- Olá para o casal. – disse Sirius chegando.

Tiago olhou por um momento para os amigos, afastou-se da ruiva, pegou sua mão e beijou-a dizendo:

- Volte para o castelo logo, por favor. Amanhã nos vemos no café da manhã e combinamos a minha aula de poções.

E saiu correndo com os amigos para o outro lado.

- Nossa! Remo! Você está bem? – gritou Lily ao ver o amigo pálido.

Mas não obteve resposta e achou melhor voltar para o castelo.

_"Por que ele não me beijou? Não acredito que ele perdeu essa chance de novo. O que ele quer, afinal? Quer me deixar louca!!! E como ele estava doce... Lindo... Que gentil... Pelo menos me respeitou!!... Nossa o que estou dizendo? Não acredito que estou... Não, claro que não posso estar apaixonada! Não posso amar um Maroto!_

Voltou ao castelo e simplesmente foi dormir. Não tinha cabeça para pensar em nada, e muito menos para estudar.

Lílian acordou muito feliz naquele dia.

_"Não acredito que estou feliz por isso... Mas vou passar o dia inteiro com o Tiago James Potter!!... Quem sabe hoje ele tenha coragem e me beija logo... Nossa Lílian... Não estou te reconhecendo... Vocês está apaixonada por um Maroto! E não está fazendo o menor esforço para tirá-lo da sua cabeça... Lílian, se controle... Nada pode sair errado hoje..."_

- Bom dia! – disse Lílian feliz ao descer as escadas naquele dia.

- Uau! A ruivinha está feliz hoje. Posso saber se sonhou comigo? – perguntou Sirius a abraçando.

- Só digo como foi meu sonho se me disser o que tanto vocês fazem à noite. – disse se aproximando dele sedutora.

- Ahan-ahan! – fez Kely. – Dá para parar de dar em cima do meu Maroto? – perguntou Kely

_"Fingindo ciúmes... Será mesmo que estava só fingindo?"_ – pensou Lily.

- Desculpe, Kely. – disse Lily soltando Sirius e abraçando Tiago.

- Que troca de casais, hen! – disse Remo rindo.

- Pelo menos não foi o Tiago que teve um ataque de ciúmes dessa vez. – disse Rabicho.

Todos riram exceto Tiago.

- Mude essa cara, Tiago. Vamos tomar café. – disse Lily soltando Tiago e indo em direção a saída.

- Vamos lá, Tiago! Você vai passar o dia inteiro com a sua ruiva. Cadê o ânimo? – perguntou Remo ainda rindo.

Todos foram tomar café.

- E então, Lily? Aonde vamos hoje? – perguntou ele quando acabou de tomar café.  
- Que tal a Sala Precisa? Sabe... Não acho uma boa idéia ficar fazendo poções em qualquer lugar do castelo...

- Ótima idéia, meu lírio. – disse Tiago.

- Vê se não perdem o almoço hoje. – disse Sirius rindo.

- Não vamos perder. Já dei um jeito nisso. – disse Lily.

- O que você fez, Lily? – perguntou Kely.

- Enfeiticei o relógio. – respondeu ela rindo e levantando.

- Boa idéia. – disse Remo. – E podem ficar tranqüilos... Hoje não vamos sair de noite.

- Não vão? Afinal, o que vocês tanto fazem? – perguntou Kely curiosa.

- Nada. – respondeu Sirius.

- Remo? O que vocês tanto fazem? – perguntou Lily.

- Nós... – começou ele.

- Vocês...? – perguntou Lílian incentivando o Maroto

- Vocês não entenderiam. – disse Remo nervoso e saiu andando.

- Remo! – chamou Lily indo atrás dele.

- Não Lily. Ele não quer falar sobre isso. – disse Tiago segurando a ruiva pelo braço.

- Tiago tem razão. Deixe ele. Logo ele volta. – disse Sirius.

- Ótimo! Já que ainda temos um mistério aqui... Que tal... irmos pensando no que vamos fazer semana que vem? – perguntou Kely.

- O que tem semana que vem? – perguntou Lily.

- Ora, Evans! É Natal. – respondeu Rabicho.

- Já? – perguntou assustada.

- Já sim. Por quê? – perguntou Tiago sem entender o espanto da amiga.

- Preciso mandar uma carta. – disse ela saindo.

- Eu vou com você no corujal. Espera aí, Lily. – disse Tiago indo atrás dela.

- Já que os pombinhos já foram, que tal irmos também? Acompanha-me senhorita? – perguntou Sirius oferecendo o braço para Kely.

- Como não, senhor? – disse ela dando o braço para ele. – Mas vamos para onde?

- Dar uma volta. – respondeu Sirius misteriosamente.

Na saída do castelo, Tiago alcança Lily.

- Calma ruivinha. Por que tanta pressa para enviar uma carta? Corujas são rápidas! Principalmente a Jim – disse Tiago.

- Não posso enviar uma coruja. Vou mandar uma carta para a minha avó. Tenho que saber se vou para a casa dela ou fico aqui no natal.

- Se disser que fica no castelo eu fico te fazendo companhia. Ou melhor... Tenho planos para o natal. – disse ele misterioso.

- Planos? – perguntou a ruiva curiosa.

- Sim, planos. Depois te conto. Deixe a carta para lá. Ficaremos todos juntos no natal. Sei que não quer ir para casa da sua avó.

- Não quero mesmo. Mas ficar aqui sozinha não é muito legal... – começou ela.

- Já disse que não ficará sozinha. E então? Vamos ter as minhas aulas de poções ou não? – perguntou ele sorridente.

- Será que devo confiar em um Maroto? – pensou alto.

- Você já confia em um Maroto. Ou não teria me pedido para te ajudar.

Os dois passaram a manhã inteira analisando ingredientes e como eles agem.

- Tiago, presta atenção! Isso é importante! – disse Lily pela décima vez.

- Desculpe. É que não entendo como você pode ser tão boa nisso... Por que não vira medibruxa?

- Porque não acho muito legal ter que estar pronta para qualquer emergência. Sem contar que algo me diz que é melhor ser aurora.

- Vamos dar um tempinho nisso, ok? Falta uma meia hora pro almoço. Poderíamos gastar esse tempo conversando.

- Ótimo! Onde acha que todos foram? – disse ela guardando a coisas.

- Todos? – perguntou ele confuso.

- Os Marotos e a Kely. – respondeu ela como se aquilo fosse óbvio de mais.

- Estava pensando em conversar só eu e você. – disse ele pegando a mão da menina.

- Tiago, estamos nos dando tão bem... É melhor que continuemos assim...

- Já entendi o recado. – disse ele soltando a mão dela.

- Não é para ficar chateado comigo, mas...

- Vamos mudar de assunto. Não precisamos pensar nisso agora. Que tal falar de algo legal? – perguntou ele. – Que tal quadribol?

- Só porque meus amigos gostam e jogam isso não quer dizer que eu goste.

- Vamos dar uma volta de vassoura? – perguntou ele.

- Vassoura? Não, não... É melhor não.

- Vamos... Você não pode ser tão ruim assim. – disse ele tentando animar a menina.

- Você nunca me viu em uma vassoura, não é? – perguntou ela divertida.

E assim passou a manhã para o casal. Quando todos chegaram ao salão para comer:

- Está melhor, Remo? – perguntou Lily sentando ao lado do amigo.

- Estou sim. E desculpa por aquilo. Quero te contar o que está acontecendo, mas...

- Não se preocupe, Remo. Você me contará quando estiver pronto. – respondeu Lily com um sorriso reconfortante.

- Obrigado, Lily. -Respondeu ele abraçando a amiga.

- E então, como foi à tarde de vocês? –perguntou Tiago se sentando.

- Foi muito boa. – respondeu Sirius. – Levei meu anjinho para visitar as estufas...

- E o que tem de mais nas estufas? – perguntou Lily sem entender e sentando ao lado de Tiago e de frente para Kely.

Os Marotos se olharam misteriosamente e sorriram marotamente.

- Kely? – perguntou Lily.

- Sim... – respondeu a menina como se não soubesse o que a amiga queria.

- O que você viu na estufa? – perguntou Lily.

- Nada de mais. – respondeu a menina tentando se concentrar na comida.

- Não acredito que ninguém vai me contar! – protestou a ruiva.

- Eles ficaram juntos, Lily. – respondeu Tiago o mais baixo possível.

- Como assim? – perguntou Lily.

- Quer que eu te mostre como? – perguntou Tiago maliciosamente.

- É sério? – perguntou Lily sem acreditar. – Sirius conseguiu beijar a Kely? – perguntou para Tiago tentando não deixar ninguém mais escutar.

- É o que parece. – respondeu Remo rindo.

- Não gostou? – perguntou Tiago sem entender a reação da amiga.

- Não é isso... É que... Nossa! Até que enfim! – respondeu Lily fazendo Tiago rir.

- Agora só falta à gente, minha ruiva. – disse Tiago galanteador.

- Nem pense nisso, senhor Potter! – disse Lílian voltando a comer.

Todos riram. E assim foi o almoço e o início da tarde, até que Lily resolveu que ela e Tiago deveriam ir.

- Tiago! Temos que ir. Vamos fazer algumas poções agora. Para praticar. – disse ela levantando e dando tchau para os amigos.

Tiago levantou para acompanhar a amiga, mas ainda antes de se afastar disse:

- Sirius e Kely... Não façam nada que eu não faria. – disse sorrindo e fazendo todos rirem novamente.

A tarde passou mais rápido do que Tiago e Lílian queriam. Ficaram até tarde lá, já havia passado das dez da noite quando Lílian percebeu as horas e começou a arrumar tudo para irem embora.

- Esta poção fica comigo. – disse Lílian pegando e guardando um vidrinho para ela.

- Por quê? – perguntou o menino curioso.

- Porque é uma poção curativa. E estou com pouca na minha malinha de primeiros socorros.

- Na sua o quê? – perguntou ele sem entender.

- Na minha bolsinha de primeiros socorros. – repetiu. – É uma bolsinha que tem poções para ferimentos, caso alguém se machuque, assim não preciso ir até a ala hospitalar ou coisa do tipo. – completou vendo a cara do amigo.

- Ah... Entendi! – disse ele sorrindo. – Então, temos mesmo que voltar agora para o Salão Comunal?

- Claro que sim.

- Mas você é monitora. Pode arrumar uma desculpa para estarmos fora da cama há essa hora. – disse ele.

- Posso, mas não vou fazer isso. E hoje é dia dos Sonserinos monitorarem os corredores. Não quero dar de cara com nenhum deles agora. Sem contar que amanhã cedo temos aula.

- Certo! Mas não pense que livrou-se de mim, senhorita Evans. – disse o menino rindo.

- Posso saber por quê? – perguntou ela saindo pela porta.

- Porque vamos ter que repassar tudo depois do natal. Assim não esquecemos e praticamos mais. – respondeu ele acompanhando-a.

- Certo. Depois do natal teremos mais aulas. – respondeu ela rindo.

- Nunca imaginei que algum dia estaríamos nos entendendo tão bem. – disse ele sonhador.

- Realmente. Muito estranho! – disse ela rindo ainda mais.

- Estranho o quê? Que seja amiga de Marotos? – perguntou ele sorrindo marotamente.

- Também. O que é mais estranho sou eu não te achar mais tão arrogante e...

- Sério? – perguntou ele espantado parando por um momento de andar.

- Sério. Esses dias foram mais úteis do que você pensa. Não te acho tão arrogante e prepotente como achava há uma semana atrás. – disse ela parando também.

- Fico muito feliz com isso, Lily. – disse ele se aproximando da garota fazendo-a ir para trás.

- Que olhar é esse, Ti? – perguntou ela.

- Olhar de quem está prestes a beijar a garota mais linda de Hogwarts. – disse ele encurralando-a na parede.

- E quem seria essa? – perguntou Lily batendo as costas de leve na parede.

- Você, senhorita Evans. – disse ele pegando-a pela cintura.

- Você não faria isso! – disse ela sem certeza.

- Se tivesse tanta certeza disso já teria me empurrado. – disse ele pegando na sua nuca e a trazendo-a mais para perto.

- Tiag... – começou ela e sentiu os lábios dele nos dela. Seu coração parecia que iria sair pela boca a qualquer momento, aqueles lábios macios e...

Mas quando Tiago ia aprofundar o beijo, ou melhor, dar um beijo de verdade na ruiva – afinal selinho era pouco para ele - escutaram uma voz muito conhecida e tiveram que se afastar.

- Tudo que eu queria ver agora! – disse Snape.

Tiago respirou fundo e soltou sua ruiva.

- Como você adora estragar meu dia. – disse Tiago pegando a varinha.

- Não faria isso se fosse você, Potter. – disse outra voz conhecida atrás de Snape.

- Como conseguem ser tão... – começou Tiago irritado.

- Adoramos te ver, Potter. – disse Malfoy. – Você é nosso passa tempo preferido.

- E acho que está mais do que na hora de ganhar uma detenção comigo. – disse Snape. – Você e a sangue-ruim da Evans.

- Cala a sua boca! – gritou Tiago.

- Ora... Ficou irritado porque dissemos a verdade sobre sua namoradinha? – perguntou Malfoy.

- Expe... – começou Tiago.

- Não Tiago. Eles não merecem que você se encrenque. – disse Lily colocando sua mão sobre a dele.

- Bem sensata a sangue-ruim. – disse Snape.

- E então, Potter... Cadê seu amiguinho? Ele não vai fugir hoje? Cadê aquele Remo Lupin? – perguntou Snape.

- O que foi? Não conseguiu nos seguir ontem? – perguntou Tiago rindo.

- Sei que seu amigo esconde um bom segredo. – disse Malfoy irritado.

- Segredo que não é da sua conta. – respondeu Tiago.

- Afinal, o que ele é? Um lo... – começou Snape, mas não teve tempo de terminar a frase e Tiago já o tinha jogado na parede.

- Isso não vai ficar assim! – gritou Malfoy - _Farzeium_

E uma faca saiu cortando o ar e cortou a perna de Tiago e seu peito, até que Lílian conseguiu explodi-la.

- _Bombarda! _– gritou a garota fazendo a faca explodir.

- Não deveria ter se metido nisso, sua sangue-ruim. – disse Malfoy.

-_ Expeliarmus!_ - gritou Tiago e Snape juntos, fazendo Malfoy – que Tiago atingiu – e Tiago – que Snape atingiu - saíram voando e baterem na parede.

Tiago bateu as costas e Malfoy, a cabeça, ficando desacordado.

- Tiago! – gritou Lílian. – Serpensortia!- gritou fazendo uma cobra gigantesca ir para cima de Snape, que se afastava enquanto Lílian corria para ajudar Tiago a se levantar. – Você está bem? – perguntou a menina ajudando ele a se levantar. – Você está sangrando...

- Estou bem, meu lírio. – respondeu ele com dificuldade para ficar de pé por causa da perna machucada.

Quando Lily abriu a boca para dizer mais alguma coisa, Snape, que já tinha se livrado da cobra, grita:

- _Crucio._ – e a menina cai se contorcendo e gritando no chão.

- Seu... – começou Tiago. - _Estupefaça!_ - e Snape caiu batendo a cabeça em uma estátua.

Mas antes de Tiago tivesse tempo de fazer mais alguma coisa escutou uma voz fina gritando:

- O que está acontecendo... – começou Minerva. – Senhor Potter! – chamou Minerva ao ver Malfoy e Snape desacordados e Tiago ajudando Lílian a se levantar.

- Eles... – começou Tiago.

- Os dois para a diretoria agora! – disse Minerva extremamente furiosa olhando para Tiago e Lílian, que já estava de pé.

- Pirulito de maçã – disse Minerva antes que estátua desce passagem para eles irem até a sala do diretor.

Quando chegaram lá:

- Dumbledore! Esses dois estavam no corredor brigando com dois alunos e os dois alunos em questão estão desacordados... – começou Minerva.

-Vá cuidar dos outros alunos. Leve-os para ala hospitalar e mande os pais dos dois – apontou Tiago e Lílian – virem para cá. Acho que terá que buscar a mãe da moça pessoalmente, Minerva. – disse o professor calmamente.

Depois que Minerva saiu, Dumbledore observou o casal por algum tempo e finalmente disse algo:

- Vamos. Contem-me o que aconteceu. Sei que o senhor Potter tem uma enorme facilidade em meter-se em problemas, mas a senhorita Evans não deixaria isso acontecer...

- Nós estávamos voltando da Sala Precisa.... – começou Lílian.

- Não sabia que alunos conheciam aquela sala. – comentou Dumbledore sorrindo. – Continue. – pediu

- Estávamos lá porque Lílian estava me ajudando em poções. Perdemos a noção do tempo, e quando estávamos voltando para a torre da Grifinória, nos encontramos com Snape e Malfoy.

- É provável que o senhor Malfoy estivesse fazendo a ronda, mas não entendo o que o senhor Snape estaria fazendo junto com ele... –Dumbledore pensou alto e percebendo isso, completou – Continue!

- Eles chamaram a Lily de... – começou Tiago, mas não teve coragem de terminar.

- Me chamaram de sangue-ruim. Mas não foi por isso que brigamos.

- E qual foi o real motivo da briga entre os senhores? – perguntou Dumbledore.

- Eles estavam falando mal de Remo. Ele nem estava presente para se defender! Eles querem descobrir o segredo dele e... – começou Tiago se alterando.

- Calma, senhor Potter. Sei que quando falam mal dos nossos amigos, ou pessoas que amamos – disse olhando para Lílian por alguns segundos – Perdemos a cabeça, mas saiba que temos que aprender a nos controlar. Sei também que só fez isso para ajudar seus amigos, mas pense que poderia ter acontecido algo mais grave. – disse Dumbledore calmamente, olhando fixamente para Tiago através de seus óculos de meia lua.

- Mas eles usaram uma.... – começou Lílian, mas foi interrompida por tosses vindas da lareira.

- _Coof!_ – e uma linda ruiva de mais ou menos uns trinta anos saiu da lareira.

- Bem vinda de volta à Hogwarts ,senhora Potter. – disse Dumbledore beijando a mão da senhora gentilmente.

_Muito bonita_- pensou Lílian a olhando.

- Olá, Dumbledore. – disse um senhor idêntico a Tiago, só que mais velho, saindo da lareira também.

- Olá, senhor Potter! – disse Dumbledore apertando sua mão. – Vamos, sentem-se. – disse fazendo aparecer mais duas cadeiras com um aceno de varinha.

- Tiago! – gritou a mãe do menino indo em sua direção e o levantando pelas orelhas. – Mandei você se comportar! Fui convocada para vir à Hogwarts imediatamente porque você estava brigando novamente na escola! Por que não consegue ficar uma semana sem se meter em encrencas, mocinho? Você vai ficar... – mas ela foi interrompida por seu marido.

- Querida, não estamos sozinhos na sala. Aliais... Prazer, mocinha. – disse o senhor pegando a mão de Lílian e a beijando docemente. - Você deve ser a famosa Lílian, não é? Tenho certeza que sim. Nunca me confundo, uma ruiva é sempre uma linda ruiva! – disse ele galanteador.

_Já sei de quem Tiago herdou isso._ – pensou Lílian.

- Realmente, James. – disse Dumbledore rindo. – Os Potter e suas ruivas!

- É verdade, Dumbledore. Com Tiago e essa moça já estaremos na quarta geração de Potter's e ruivas... – brincou o senhor.

- Me desculpe! – disse a senhora se aproximando de Lílian. – Sou Sara, mãe de Tiago. É um enorme prazer conhecê-la. Sabemos tudo sobre você... Tiago não pára de...

- Mãe!- disse Tiago envergonhado.

- Linda ruiva, Tiago. Ela será uma ótima esposa! – disse o senhor Potter.

Lílian corou ainda mais.

- E então? O que foi que aconteceu para sermos... – começou Sara, mas foi interrompida por uma senhora que entrava na sala e olhava furiosamente para Lílian, parecendo que iria matá-la com os olhos.

- Como você se atreve, mocinha? Você não honra mesmo a sua família! Torna-se uma aberração e ainda me obriga a vir para cá olhar para a sua cara antes da hora! Quem você pensa que é para ser uma aberração em minha casa e me obrigar a entrar em uma lareira...? Já lhe disse que não quero nem ouvir falar de você... – dizia a mulher quase batendo em Lílian, gritando e fazendo a menina se afastar enquanto a senhora ia para cima dela.

- Calma, senhora Evans! A senhorita Evans não teve culpa, ela só estava... – começou Dumbledore.

- E como você ousa falar comigo? - perguntou para Dumbledore ainda gritando e se virou mais uma vez para Lílian - Não acredito que fui obrigada a vir para esse lugar! Coisa de gente igual você, estou no mundo das aberrações! Só seu pai mesmo para agüentar alguém como você! Uma...

- Já chega, senhora Evans. Sei que está nervosa, mas as crianças não têm culpa. Sou Dumbledore, diretor da escola, por favor, sente-se. – disse ele mostrando a cadeira que Lílian estivera sentada.

- Senhorita Evans e senhor Potter, voltem para a torre da Grifinória, depois falo com vocês. - disse Minerva vendo a reação da mãe de Lílian. – E levem essa moça com vocês. - disse Minerva mostrando uma jovem.

Tiago foi até Lílian lentamente por causa da perna e a amparou em seus braços, rumando para fora da sala do diretor.

Quando saiu da sala do diretor, Lílian se recompôs e ajudou Tiago a andar, passando seu braço na cintura do rapaz e fazendo-o se apoiar nela para andar.

Quando já estavam chegando ao Salão Comunal, Tiago resolveu quebrar o silêncio.

- Você está bem, Lily? – perguntou.

- Eu é que deveria perguntar isso, Tiago. – disse ela sem olhá-lo. – Você ainda está sangrando e...

- Estou bem. Só estou preocupado com você. – disse ele.

- Eu estou bem, só preciso... – começou Lílian.

- Dá para andar logo, aberração? Não quero que ninguém me veja perto de você. – disse uma menina atrás de Lílian.

- Cala a boca, Petúnia.

- Você não serve nem ao menos para ajudar um menino a andar. – disse ela empurrando Lílian de perto de Tiago e tomando o lugar desta. – Eu faço isso. Afinal, ele pode ser igual a você, mas é um Deus grego!

- Se eu fosse você, não chegaria perto dele. – disse Lílian assustadoramente nervosa e apontando a varinha paro o coração da irmã.

- Calma, ruivinha. Estou bem, não se preocupe. Vamos indo. Preciso me sentar. – disse ele passando a mão no sangue de sua blusa.

Lily o analisou por alguns instantes, mas resolveu não discutir. Saiu andando na frente rumo ao retrato da mulher gorda, disse a senha e entrou. O Salão Comunal estava estranhamente vazio.

- Tiago, sente-se aí no sofá, vou dar um jeito nesses machucados. – disse para o rapaz. – E Petúnia... Mantenha distância! Se quando eu voltar você estiver perto dele ou chegar perto de mim, eu acabo com você. – disse ela ainda nervosa se dirigindo para o dormitório.

Tiago observou sua ruiva entrar no dormitório, e não acreditava em nada do que estava acontecendo!

_"Não acredito que aquela mulher tratou a minha ruiva assim! Ela é tão doce... Não merece escutar tudo aquilo!! E essa irmã que mais parece uma inimiga... Ela estava dando em cima de mim... Não credito!! E aquilo?... A Lily teve um ataque de ciúmes ou está só com raiva da família? _- pensava Tiago antes de ver sua ruiva descendo novamente com uma caixinha na mão.

Lílian puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se de frente para Tiago. Colocou a caixinha ao seu lado e finalmente olhou para o garoto.

- Tiago, coloca a perna machucada aqui. – disse ela mostrando as próprias pernas.

- O que vai fazer, Lily? – perguntou ele obedecendo à garota.

- Vou dar um jeito nisso. – disse ela tirando o sapato dele.

- E por que precisa tirar meu sapato?

- Porque o corte está grande. Vai do tornozelo até... – e ela olhou para a perna dele e foi levantando a calça com cuidado. – Até metade da perna. – concluiu ela virando para pegar alguma coisa dentro da caixinha.

- Nossa! O que aconteceu com você? – perguntou Petúnia para Tiago.

- Nada! – respondeu o garoto tentando ser gentil.

- Mas como nada? E vai deixar essa retardada da Lílian cuidar desse machucado? Você deveria... – começou Petúnia.

- Continua falando e quem vai ficar sangrando é você, Petúnia. – disse Lílian sem olhá-la e encostando um algodão na perna de Tiago.

- Ai, Lily! – disse ele.

- Desculpa, mas vai doer um pouco, Ti... – disse ela sorrindo para ele.

- Dói menos do que quando cortou... – brincou ele.

- Disso não tenha dúvidas. – disse ela sorrindo.

- Nossa, mais que pernas espetaculares! – disse Petúnia se aproximando de Tiago. – Você é jogador de futebol? – perguntou ela abraçando ele por trás do sofá.

- O que é futebol? – perguntou ele confuso e tentando tirar as mãos da moça de cima dele.

- Já mandei ficar longe, Petúnia. – disse Lily irritada. Pegou a varinha e completou -_ Levi corpus_ - disse levantando a irmã do chão. – Se chegar perto dele de novo, vou fazer você explodir. – ameaçou Lílian jogando a irmã num canto da sala.

Em uma coisa Lílian tinha que concordar com Petúnia. A perna de Tiago era realmente muito gostosa.

Ela passava o algodão fechando o ferimento, até que viu uma marca muito estranha. Um lindo M estava intocado do lado do ferimento, nem o sangue que escorria ousava tocar a letra tão bem desenhada. Lily passou o dedo delicadamente sobre o desenho.

- O que significa esse M, Tiago? – perguntou sem tirar os olhos do símbolo. – Fez uma tatuagem?

- Ah! Isso... Não é tatuagem não. É um símbolo mágico. – disse ele adorando sentir as mãos da ruiva acariciar sua perna.

- E por que um M?

- Mais uma resposta que vou ficar te devendo, Lily. – disse ele se divertindo com a cara da amiga. – Mas não se preocupe, não é de nenhuma garota. – completou sorrindo.

A menina riu gostosamente quando Tiago disse isso.

- E por que não sujou de sangue? – perguntou ela passando a fechar a ferida novamente.

- É um símbolo mágico, meu lírio. Nada pode atingi-lo.

- Meu lírio? Ti? Não acredito que uma aberração como você arrumou um namorado tão gostoso quanto... – começou Petúnia.

Tiago corou. Lílian só não riu do constrangimento do rapaz porque estava nervosa de mais com a irmã.

- Eu te avisei. – disse Lílian pegando a varinha e apontando para a irmã.

- Não vale a pena, meu amor. Ela só quer que você faça uma besteira para ser expulsa. – disse Tiago se aproximando de Lílian e pegando docemente a varinha da menina e depois olhou para Petúnia como um aviso.

Lílian terminou de fechar a ferida da perna.

- Pronto. A perna já foi. Só falta o peito. – disse ela se levantando e sentado do lado dele.

- Ainda acho que você deveria ser medibruxa. Minha perna está curada! – disse Tiago em forma de agradecimento.

- Aquele não estava tão profundo quanto esse. – disse ela analisando o outro machucado do rapaz.

- Já estive pior, Lily. – disse Tiago rindo.

- Então, você deve ser pior do que sua mãe falou... Você chama as encrencas! – respondeu Lílian rindo. – Certo. Agora tire a camisa. – ela completou autoritária.

- Se queria me ver sem roupa, por que não disse logo, minha ruivinha? Primeiro levanta minha calça e agora me pede para tirar a blusa... – brincou Tiago tirando a blusa e mostrando seu tórax definido.

- Se quisesse te ver sem roupa, eu mesma tirava. – brincou Lily.

- Na hora que quiser estou à disposição. – disse Tiago com um sorriso maroto fazendo Lílian corar levemente.

- Retiro o que disse sobre as pernas. O peito é ainda mais gostoso! Que deus! Um Deus Grego com certeza! – disse Petúnia em alto e bom som, se aproximando dos dois.  
- Um o quê? – perguntou Tiago confuso.

- Deus Grego é uma expressão trouxa que usamos para dizer o quanto um homem é lindo e gostoso. – disse Petúnia no ouvido de Tiago fazendo-o corar.

Lílian fuzilou a irmã com os olhos e falou:

- Gostoso, mas não é para o seu bico. – pegou outro algodão e molhou com outra poção. Tiago se segurou para não rir.

- Está com ciúmes, querida irmã? – perguntou Petúnia irritada.

- Não teria porque ter ciúmes de você, Petúnia. – disse Lílian acariciando o corpo de Tiago com uma mão e passando a poção no machucado com a outra.

- Acha que não consigo tirar um cara lindo desse de perto de você? Isso seria a coisa mais fácil que já fiz. – disse ela provocando a irmã.

- Tente e mato você! – ameaçou Lílian.

- Posso falar uma coisa? – perguntou Tiago tentando acabar com a briga, porém feliz por saber que sua ruiva estava com ciúmes dele.

Petúnia ignorou o que o menino disse e voltou a se aproximar dele, passando as mãos sobre os cabelos rebeldes de Tiago.

- Acho melhor... – começou Tiago.

- Já mandei se afastar. – advertiu Lílian furiosa.

- E se eu não quiser? – perguntou Petúnia aproximando seu rosto do garoto.

- O que pensa que vai fazer? – perguntou Lílian mais nervosa que nunca e apertando sem querer o algodão no ferimento de Tiago.

- Ai, Lily! – disse o menino.

- Me desculpe, Tiago. – disse ela fitando aqueles olhos castanhos.

_"Se controla, Lily. Ela só está tentando te provocar. Ela nunca beijaria seu Tiago! Ela não tem tanta coragem! Meu Mérlin! Não acredito que estou com ciúmes dele!! Agora estou mais do que certa de que estou apaixonada! Espero que ele não tenha percebido esse ataque de ciúmes... E caramba!! Como ele é gostoso... E que corpo... Por que eu nunca tinha visto isso? É claro que não vi... Ele não anda de shorts e muito menos sem camisa... Uau! Que músculos... Que pele.."_

- Lily? – chamou Tiago.

- Ãh? Desculpe! Estava distraída. – disse ela voltando a cuidar do machucado que agora começava a fechar.

- Estava pensando no que enquanto acariciava meu peito? – perguntou Tiago quase no ouvido dela, vendo que ela estava distraída de novo.

- Em como é perfeito... – respondeu ela distraída, e quando percebeu o que disse, corou furiosamente, fazendo Tiago rir.

- Ele é todo seu, meu lírio. – respondeu Tiago gentilmente.

- Vou acabar com isso agora mesmo. – disse Petúnia puxando a cabeça de Tiago para trás fazendo-o olhar para ela.

- Desculpe, mas o que pensa que está fazendo? – perguntou Tiago para Petúnia, tentando não parecer irritado, coisa que não conseguiu que escapasse aos ouvidos atentos da ruiva.

- Estou te fazendo se livrar dessa aberração! – disse Petúnia abaixando-se e beijando Tiago.

Tiago ficou sem reação quando a menina o agarrou e beijou e quando se recuperou do choque, empurrou Petúnia, mas aí o estrago já estava feito.

- Eu vou matar você! – disse Lílian levantando e indo para cima da irmã.

Tiago segurou a ruiva pela cintura, fazendo-a cair em seu colo. E foi quando Minerva chegou ao Salão Comunal.


	4. Convite de Natal

- O que estava acontecendo aqui? – Minerva perguntou ao ver Petúnia pegando a varinha da irmã e soltando raios incontrolados pela sala, e Lílian sentada no colo de Tiago.

- Solta isso ou vai machucar alguém. – disse Lílian levantando e indo pegar sua varinha que estava com a irmã.

- Trouxas não podem usar varinhas, senhorita Evans. – disse Minerva nervosa para Petúnia.

- O que pensa que está fazendo com a minha menina, sua aberração? – senhora Evans perguntou entrando na sala.

Lílian pegou sua varinha de volta e voltou para o sofá para ajudar Tiago com o machucado sem dizer uma única palavra, mas Tiago viu que seus olhos estavam negros.

_Onde foram parar suas esmeraldas?_ - pensou Tiago olhando para a ruiva.

- Já chega de escândalos, senhora. Eu levo as duas para casa. Dumbledore já conversou com a senhora sobre como trata sua filha. – disse Minerva parecendo mais zangada do que antes.

Minerva saiu acompanhada da mãe e da irmã de Lílian pela lareira. Lílian e Tiago não falaram nada. Só ficaram ali, juntos, enquanto Lílian acabava de fechar o machucado do menino. Minerva voltou, sentou no sofá em frente aos dois, respirou fundo e disse:

- Sinto muito por como é tratada por sua família, senhorita Evans! Não pude fazer mais nada. E sua mãe disse que não quer que vá para casa no natal. – disse Minerva visivelmente transtornada.

- Sim, senhora. – respondeu Lílian sem parar de passar a poção no amigo.

- Vejo que está fazendo um ótimo trabalho com o machucado do senhor Potter. Cinqüenta pontos a mais para a Grifinória pelo curativo, e menos vinte pontos de cada um por brigarem no corredor, e menos cinco de cada um por não estarem na cama no horário. – disse a bruxa cansada. – E detenção para os dois durante a semana inteira, começando segunda-feira. Boa noite! – disse ela se levantando e saindo da torre. – Ah, senhor Potter! Seus pais lhe mandaram isso. – disse Minerva entregando dois berradores para Tiago. – Sugiro que abra o da sua mãe primeiro. Ela estava nervosa! – completou a professora saindo.

Tiago abriu o berrador tremendo.

- Tiago James Potter! Como pôde aprontar tanto em apenas um dia? Estuporar dois amigos? Onde já se viu isso? Está de castigo! E ficará sem dinheiro e correspondência essa semana. E não quero ouvir uma reclamação sua até o natal! – gritou o berrador antes de se desfazer.

- Ela está nervosa com você. – disse Lílian enquanto Tiago via o berrador se desmanchar.

- Só agora. Amanhã ela já estará melhor. – disse ele pegando o berrador do pai.

- Estou muito orgulhoso de você, filho! Protegeu seus amigos! Só não diga nada para a sua mãe. E espero que traga seus amigos para cá no natal como de costume. Quem sabe trás uma certa ruiva com você, eu e sua mãe ficaríamos muito felizes em ter a casa cheia! Tente não se meter em encrencas por algum tempo. Sei que é difícil... Os Potter's têm um atrativo especial para encrencas, mas... Faça o possível! E mande um beijo para aquela ruivinha! Ela é tão linda quanto me disse! – e o berrador se desfez.

Tiago olhou para a ruiva que estava corada por causa das palavras do senhor, e apenas sorriu.

- Meu pai gostou mesmo de você. – disse ele rindo.

- Já sei de quem você puxou esse seu lado Maroto. – respondeu ela pegando outro algodão para limpar o sangue do garoto.

- E então, Lily? – perguntou Tiago.

- Então o quê, Tiago? – perguntou ela sem olhá-lo.

- Aceita passar o natal na minha casa?

- Passar o natal com você? – perguntou ela sem entender.

- Não só comigo. Com minha família. Com os Marotos, com a Kely, se ela puder...

- Vou pensar no seu caso, senhor Potter.

- Vamos lá, Lily. Você não vai ficar no castelo sozinha...

- Não sei não, Tiago

- Vamos, Lily. Vai ser divertido. Minha casa é bem grande. Cabem todos, não precisará dormir no mesmo quarto que eu. – disse ele maliciosamente. – Mas se quiser dormir... Não tem problema nenhum... – completou fazendo-a rir.

- Não acho uma boa idéia. O que vão pensar?

- Ninguém tem nada a ver com a nossa vida.

- Vou pensar. Depois te respondo.

- Esperarei ansiosamente. – respondeu Tiago beijando uma das mãos de Lílian.

- Pronto! Já está novo em folha e pronto para outra! – disse Lílian passando uma última vez o algodão.

- Tem alguma recomendação? – perguntou ele rindo.

- Tenho sim. Não se meta em encrencas! – disse ela se levantando e guardando as poções.

- Sim, senhora! – respondeu ele sorrindo para ela e batendo continência igual os soldados.

- O que está esperando para colocar a blusa, senhor Potter? – perguntou ela já ao pé da escada para o dormitório.

- Se quer tanto que eu coloque a blusa, por que não vem e abotoa? – provocou Tiago.

- Está me provocando, senhor Potter?

- Estou sim, senhorita Evans. – disse ele ainda sentado. – Vem aqui! Não vai me deixar nesse estado.

- Em que estado se encontra? – perguntou ela rindo.

- Você me deixou quase sem roupa, senhorita. Agora trate de me arrumar. E se vem uma louca psicopata aqui e me agarra? – brincou ele fazendo um sorriso maroto.

- Se entrar uma louca aqui e te agarrar é só você corresponder ao beijo. Ou já esqueceu como se beija? – perguntou Lily rindo mais do que nunca.

- Corresponder ao beijo? Queria mesmo que eu fizesse isso? – perguntou ele desconfiado.

- Oras... Por que não?

- Então você acha que eu deveria ter correspondido ao beijo da Petúnia Evans? – perguntou ele fitando-a e indo em sua direção.

- Não me fale dela. Ainda quero matá-la! – disse Lílian parando de sorrir.

- Matá-la por que ela me beijou? Lílian Evans está com ciúmes? – perguntou ele parando na frente da ruiva.

- E por que Lílian Evans teria ciúmes de Tiago James Potter? – perguntou ela sem tirar os olhos dos dele.

- Você é que deveria me responder isso, meu lírio. – disse Tiago passando uma mão pela cintura fina da jovem, enquanto a outra mão acariciava o rosto da moça.

- Não estava com ciúmes. – respondeu ela quase sem voz, sentindo o coração querendo sair pela boca.

- Está mentindo. Essas esmeraldas nunca mentem para mim, Lily. – disse ele fitando os olhos verdes da ruiva e se aproximando do rosto dela.

- O que pensa que está fazendo, senhor Potter? – perguntou ela tentando controlar as emoções.

- Estou terminando o que comecei há pouco. Sabe como é?... Alguns "amigos" me atrapalharam. – disse ele roçando o nariz no da garota.

- E quem te disse que eu vou deixar? – perguntou Lily num último esforço para se livrar dos seus sentimentos, sentindo a temperatura da sala subir rapidamente quando o rapaz tocou-lhe a nuca.

- Seu corpo me diz, ruivinha. – disse Tiago sentindo a ruiva tremer diante de suas palavras e apertou ainda mais seu corpo contra o dela, passando seus lábios pelo rosto da garota, até chegar à boca, aqueles lábios que tanto desejava aquele gosto que nunca tinha sentindo, aquele calor que subitamente começou a fazê-lo suar frio, e sua língua tocou delicadamente os lábios da ruiva pedindo passagem, que logo foi concedida.

Quando suas línguas se tocaram o choque foi tão intenso que não conseguiam sentir mais nada, o chão não parecia existir, o mundo parecia não existir e o tempo parecia ter parado naquele momento, aquele beijo que ambos esperavam loucamente era melhor do que qualquer outro que já haviam experimentado, o gosto era inconfundível e o toque irresistível.

A ruiva, sem perceber, largou a malinha que tinha nas mãos, não escutando nem ao menos o barulho que fez quando esta caiu no chão, apenas passou um dos baços no pescoço do moreno agarrando o cabelo negro dele enquanto o outro acariciava o peito nu do seu amado.

Depois de alguns instantes que para eles pareceu uma eternidade, Tiago se afastou docemente.

- Quanto tempo esperei por isso...? – perguntou ele sem perceber.

- Você é que deveria me responder. – disse a garota beijando - o novamente.

Depois de um longo tempo se beijando, Lílian se afasta.

- Melhor irmos dormir. Está tarde e precisamos acordar cedo amanhã.

- Só mais uma pergunta... – pediu ele.

Lílian o analisou por um tempo e respondeu:

- Acho melhor outro dia. Já tenho uma resposta para te dar depois. Não quero ter que pensar em duas. – respondeu abaixando e pegando a malinha do chão.

- Como sabe que... – começou ele, mas ela o interrompeu.

- Sei mais de você do que pensa. Deixa isso para depois. Temos muito tempo ainda.

E antes de entrar no dormitório virou e disse:

- Boa noite, senhor Potter!

- Boa noite, senhorita Evans. – respondeu ele sorrindo para ela.

E ambos foram dormir.

**Olá...**

**Obrigada pelos comentários gente...**

**Como tem no meu perfil , essa fic já está pronta, no total ela vai ter 44 caps + epílogo, então podem comprando pipoca e sendando na frente do computador que ainda falta muita fic pela frente.**

**_anonimos:_ estou republicando a fic sim, não estranhe que já tenha lido, só estranhe se não for eu postei rs**

**_Jen Valentine:_ petunia safada??? isso é pouco!!! obrigada por acompanhar a história**

**_Anggie:_ claro que sei quem é :) obrigada pelo carinho... só vim para cá agora, mas pretendo postar as fics por aki :)**

**turminha vou esperar ter uns 8 comentários para postar o próximo cap, então caprichem rsrsrs**

**Bjinhos**


	5. Bilhetes

No dia seguinte, Lílian não teve nem chances de acordar atrasada. Quando viu, Kely já estava pulando na cama para tentar acordá-la.

-Que horas são? – perguntou Lílian ainda sem abrir os olhos.

- Hora de acordar e contar por que demorou tanto para chegar ontem. O que você e o Ti fizeram para demorarem tanto?

- Me deixa acordar direito que te conto. – respondeu Lily levantando rapidamente da cama e rindo.

- O que vocês aprontaram? – perguntou a amiga desconfiada.

- Nada de mais. – respondeu Lílian com um sorriso maroto.

Enquanto isso, no dormitório dos Marotos, Tiago acordou bem cedo e logo acordou os outros Marotos.

- Por que essa animação logo cedo, seu veado? – perguntou Sirius levantando.

- É cervo!

- Veado... – repetiu Sirius.

- É... Ah, deixa para lá... Vocês não acreditam no que aconteceu ontem... – começou Tiago.

- O que foi? Acertou-se com a Lily? – perguntou Remo.

- Melhor que isso! – disse Tiago ainda empolgado.

- Melhor? – perguntou Sirius acordando rapidamente. – Conta logo!

Depois de Lílian e Tiago narrarem a história para os amigos, todos resolveram descer para tomar café, quando os meninos encontraram com Lílian e Kely no Salão Comunal.

- Bom dia, meu anjinho. – disse Sirius dado um beijo estalado em Kely. – E bom dia, senhorita Potter. – cumprimentou ele rindo.

- Até que enfim, hen Lily? – disse Remo cumprimentando a amiga.

- Demoro hein! – disse Rabicho rindo.

- Você não... – começou Lílian.

- Contei só o que deveria contar. – disse Tiago ao ouvido da ruiva e dando um beijo doce em sua bochecha.

- Posso saber que tatuagem era aquela, Tiago? – perguntou Kely.

- Pergunte para o Sirius. – respondeu Tiago rindo.

- Sirius...? – começou Kely.

- É melhor irmos tomar café logo. – disse o menino interrompendo Kely.

- Concordo! – disse Rabicho. – Estou com fome!

- Conta uma novidade! – disseram todos juntos.

E depois se colocaram a rir.

No café da manhã, foi a maior agitação. Todos rindo e conversando, coisa que há muito tempo não acontecia, afinal, com Tiago Potter e Lílian Evans nervosos não tem como conversar.

- É... Só faltam dois Marotos. – disse Sirius.

- Para quê? – perguntou Remo.

- Para serem laçados por uma garota. Vejo o meu caso... Kely deve ter me dado uma poção do amor... – disse ele rindo.

- Como descobriu? – perguntou Kely seriamente, entrando na brincadeira.

- Desconfiei, meu anjo. – disse Sirius beijando a moça.

- Parem de se beijar! – pediu Tiago. – Estou ficando enjoado com vocês.

- Vai beijar sua ruiva que eu tenho mais o que fazer. – disse Sirius entre um beijo e outro.

Tiago seguiu o conselho do amigo, mas quando foi beijar Lílian, ela virou o rosto.

- Não tão rápido, senhor Potter! – disse ela rindo.

- Mas... – começou ele.

- Nada de mais. Vai ficar na vontade! – respondeu ela se levantando para ir para a aula.

Todos começaram a rir da cara que Tiago fez ao ver sua ruiva se afastando.

- É, Tiago... Acho que falta muito para você ter aquela ruiva por completo. – disse Remo rindo e se levantando também.

- Antes de irmos para a sala eu preciso fazer um convite a todos, ou melhor, para a Kely. – disse Tiago.

- Pode dizer, Ti. – disse a menina.

- Quer passar o natal lá em casa? Já chamei a Lily. Os Marotos vão.

- Como tem tanta certeza que vamos? – perguntou Sirius tentando ficar sério. – Ninguém me convidou!

- E precisa de convite? Você mora lá em casa, Sirius... E eu já tinha falado com o Remo e com o Rabicho. – disse o garoto.

- Mesmo morando com a tia Sara e o tio James, eu tinha que ter sido convidado! – protestou Sirius.

- Não enche, seu cão pulguento! – disse Remo rindo.

- E então? Você vai, Kely? – perguntou Tiago saindo abraçado com a amiga.

- Vou ter que falar com a minha mãe. – disse ela. – Mais tarde te respondo.

- O que pensa que está fazendo com a Kely? – perguntou Sirius com ciúmes.

- Estou dando o troco por você ficar abraçando a minha ruivinha. – respondeu Tiago rindo.

Tudo estava indo muito bem até chegarem à aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, onde Lílian já esperava por todos.

Eles estavam um pouco adiantados e Lílian resolveu estudar um pouco antes da aula, enquanto os outros conversavam ao seu lado rindo como nunca.

Tudo estava na maior paz até Malfoy chegar.

- Já trocou de namorada, Potter? – perguntou Malfoy vendo Tiago e Kely abraçados.

- E você já saiu da ala hospitalar, Malfoy? Quer voltar para lá? – perguntou Tiago já com a varinha em punho.

- Cadê a sua "amiga" sangue-ruim? – perguntou Malfoy sem ver Lílian atrás do grupinho, sentada.

- Não fale assim dela. – disse Sirius nervoso entrando na conversa.

- Ora vejam só... Os dois namoradinhos da sangue-ruim a... – começou Malfoy.

- Três namorados, Malfoy! – corrigiu Remo o interrompendo.

- Quatro! – disse Rabicho, mesmo tremendo de medo.

- Vejam só... O quarteto maravilha... Os Marotos todos dividindo a mesma namorada... O que virá agora?

- Quatro namorados e uma amiga pronta para defendê-la. Vai encarar, Malfoy? – perguntou Kely nervosa se colocando junto aos amigos.

- Deixem isso comigo. – disse Lílian se levantando e indo em direção a Malfoy.

- Vai brigar sozinha comigo? – perguntou Malfoy rindo.

- Não! Não preciso brigar com você. – disse ela chegando bem perto de seu rosto fazendo todos acreditarem que ela iria beijá-lo.

- Está querendo sair comigo, Evans? Está quase me... – começou Malfoy rindo.

- Te beijando? Por que não? – perguntou Lílian maliciosamente agarrando a nuca do loiro e o trazendo mais para perto, enquanto Tiago era segurado pelos amigos para não se aproximar.

- Lily... – começou Tiago.

- Está com ciúmes, Potter? – perguntou Malfoy ainda olhando para a ruiva.

- Garanto que ele não vai ficar com ciúmes... – disse Lílian se aproximando ainda mais de Malfoy, e quando todos pensavam que ela ia beijá-lo, deu uma joelhada no meio das pernas dele.

Malfoy caiu no chão gemendo de dor.

- Sua vadia... – começou.

- Ai, me desculpe. Foi sem querer. – disse Lílian ironicamente e se afastando. – Está doendo? – perguntou ela fazendo voz de bebê.

- Eu ainda te pego, sua... – começou Malfoy.

- Olha o respeito com as mulheres, Malfoy! – advertiu Tiago rindo.

- Nossa! Eu realmente pensei que você iria beijar aquele nojento... – começou Kely.

- Acho que nem com uma maldição Impérius eu faria isso! – respondeu a menina.

- Isso foi de mais, Lily. – disse Remo.

- É, a nossa querida Lily está deixando de ser a certinha e virando uma Marota! – disse Sirius.

- Eu ainda sou certinha, mas quem nunca quebrou as regras? – perguntou ela abraçando Tiago antes do professor chegar.

A aula foi tranqüila. Enquanto os meninos seguravam os bichos, as meninas faziam o relatório.

A manhã passou rapidamente, assim como a tarde e a detenção de Tiago e Lílian. Quando os dois chegaram ao Salão Comunal, todos estavam esperando por eles.

- Se perderam? – perguntou Sirius rindo.

- Vamos dizer que sim. – disse Tiago rindo maliciosamente dando mais um beijo em Lílian.

- E então? O que fizeram na detenção? – perguntou Kely.

- Tivemos que ir à Floresta Proibida cuidar de alguns Unicórnios junto com o guarda-caça... – respondeu Lílian sentando.

- E aqueles dois idiotas da Sonserina foram junto? – perguntou Remo.

- Foram sim. – respondeu Tiago sentando ao lado da ruiva.

Ficaram conversando por algum tempo e todos foram dormir.

O dia seguinte também foi a mesma coisa. Lílian e Tiago ainda não tinham assumido nada e muito menos ficavam juntos na frente de outras pessoas. Às vezes até simulavam algumas brigas para que ninguém reparasse que estavam se entendendo. Claro que contra a vontade de Tiago, que queria que Hogwarts inteira soubesse que ele estava com a ruivinha.

Na manhã seguinte, tudo estava tranqüilo de mais. Kely e Lílian desceram para o Salão Comunal um pouco antes do horário com vários livros e foram terminar os deveres.

Alguns minutos depois, Tiago desceu ainda ajeitando a gravata, mas quando viu a ruiva, parou e sem ser percebido deu um beijo no pescoço dela que quase o bateu sem saber quem era.

- Que susto, Tiago! – disse ela levando a mão ao peito.

- É bom saber que só eu posso beijá-la. – respondeu ele rindo. – Pensou que fosse quem?

Lílian não teve tempo de responder, pois sua amiga já estava falando:

- Tiago! – disse a menina grudando no pescoço do amigo fazendo a ruiva fechar a cara. – Ti, meus pais deixaram! Eu vou! Vou passar o natal com vocês! – respondeu ela feliz ainda sem soltar o amigo.

- Dá para você comemorar de outro jeito? Só faltou beijá-lo. – respondeu Lílian irritada.

- Não se preocupe, meu lírio. Eu nunca beijaria outra menina quando tenho você! – disse ele soltando Kely e indo dar um beijo em Lílian.

- Não acredito que a Evans é ciumenta desse jeito! – disse Remo rindo ao pé da escada.

- Você não viu nada. – disse Tiago pelo canto da boca, mas Lílian escutou.

- Eu não estava com ciúmes aquele dia. Eu só não gosto da minha irmã. – respondeu a menina tentando se defender.

- Tem certeza que não foi por que ela beijou o Pontas? – perguntou Sirius que já tinha descido também.

- Mudando de assunto... Sirius! A Kely vai lá para casa! – disse Tiago sorridente.

- Não se esqueça de levar roupa de banho, meu amor. – disse Sirius maliciosamente.

- Vocês estão querendo entrar na piscina nesse frio? – perguntou Tiago confuso.

- Até parece que a casa não é sua... – disse Sirius rindo. – Se esqueceu da piscina aquecida, seu veado?

- Piscina aquecida? Nossa! Você deve morar em uma mansão! – disse Lílian espantada.

- Não acredito que você nunca ouviu falar na fortuna dos Potter! – disse Rabicho descendo e deixando Tiago corado com o comentário.

- Dá para calar a boca, Rabicho? – perguntou Tiago envergonhado.

Todos riram do comentário do Maroto.

O dia estava passando calmamente. Na aula de Feitiços, Lílian e Tiago simulavam uma briga, enquanto todos olhavam para eles.

- Vamos lá, Lily! – chamou o garoto.

- Para você é Evans, Potter! Evans! – gritou a menina fingindo estar irritada.

- Evans Potter! É... Eu gostei... Só que infelizmente você só vai poder usar esse nome daqui a algum tempo. – respondeu ele sorrindo fazendo todos rirem.

- Eu te odeio, Potter! – gritou Lílian saindo da sala.

- Ela me ama. – disse Tiago aos outros.

- Hei, Tiago. Mandaram te entregar isso. – disse uma menina da Lufa-lufa.

- Obrigado, princesa. – disse ele pegando o bilhete e fazendo a menina corar.

- Deixa a Lily escutar isso! – disse Sirius pelo canto da boca.

- Tenho que manter a pose de galã. Lily não quer que eu disfarce? – perguntou Tiago, mas ao ver a cara de desaprovação do amigo ele completou: - Relaxa. Lílian é a mulher da minha vida! Nunca a trairia, mesmo que tecnicamente não estejamos juntos. – respondeu Tiago saindo da sala sendo seguido de perto por Sirius.

_Olá Tiago,__  
__Te acho o cara mais charmoso da escola, e como dizem que você adora dar umas voltinhas noturnas, que tal se encontrar comigo às 7 da noite, na torre de Astronomia? Estarei te esperando! Louca para provar essa boca que dizem ser o caminho do céu.__  
__Deve estar se perguntando quem sou eu... Só vai descobrir de noite! Espero ansiosa pelo momento! __Beijos doces nessa sua boca__  
__Sua admiradora!_

- Se a Lily ver isso ela vai te matar! – disse Sirius.

- Acha mesmo que não devo contar? – perguntou Tiago confuso.

- Claro que não! – respondeu Sirius.

- Vou ver o que os outros acham. – disse Tiago.

Mas Tiago não teve chance de falar com mais ninguém sobre o bilhete.

Enquanto isso, Lílian chegava ao Salão Principal para almoçar e foi parada por uma garota da Sonserina.

- Evans... Você está mesmo namorando o Potter como o Lúcio disse? – perguntou Narcisa.

- Claro que não! Eu odeio o Potter! – respondeu Lílian indo se sentar.

Minutos antes dos Marotos chegarem Kely chegou, mas antes de dizer uma única palavra, duas garotas do primeiro ano da Grifinória se aproximou das duas.

- Você é Lílian Evans? – perguntou uma das meninas

- Sou. Por quê?

- Não vai me dar uma detenção, vai? – perguntou a menina apavorada.

- Não... – respondeu Lílian confusa.

- Mandaram te entregar isso. – disse a segunda estendendo um pedaço de pergaminho.

- Obrigada! – respondeu Lílian pegando o pergaminho.

As duas meninas da Grifinória se afastaram rapidamente.

- Lê logo, Lily. – disse Kely curiosa.

_Olá Evans,__Como sei que adora pegar casaizinhos nos corredores depois do horário resolvi te avisar de um encontro que vai acontecer entre um certo Maroto e uma menina que não gosto muito... O encontro será na torre de Astronomia às 7. Como sei que odeia esse Maroto, o gatinho do Potter, peço que dê uma boa detenção para os dois, por estarem se encontrando às escondidas depois do horário. __Atenciosamente__  
__Uma amiga!_

Antes que Lílian tivesse tempo de raciocinar sobre o que tinha acabado de ler, Kely foi logo defendendo o Maroto.

- Ele nunca faria isso!

- Vou mostrar isso para ele e pedir uma explicação. – disse Lílian. – Em falar nisso, cadê ele?

- Apenas confie nele. Ele vai ficar ofendido se você for falar com ele sobre isso. Deixe como está. Deve ser um trote de alguém que não gosta dele. – disse Kely, mas antes que Lílian pudesse responder os Marotos chegaram.

- Dessa vez a briga de vocês pareceu muito convincente. – disse Rabicho sentando.

- Adorei parte do: "Evans Potter, gostei do nome..." – Remo imitava Tiago fazendo quase todos rirem.

Nem Lílian nem Tiago riram. E ambos passaram o almoço em completo silê que o jantar acabou, Sirius foi logo falando:

- O que deu em vocês dois? Estão tão quietos que até parece que...

- Só estou com dor de cabeça. – mentiu Lílian levantando.

- Não estou me sentindo muito bem. Vou à ala hospitalar. – mentiu Tiago.

- O que deu neles? – perguntou Remo quando os dois saíram, cada um para um lado.

- Vou falar com ela. – disse Kely se levantando e indo na mesma direção da amiga.

- Vou ver o que Tiago tem. – respondeu Sirius sério saindo da mesa.

O resto do dia passou estranhamente calmo. Lílian e Tiago pareciam ter voltado ao normal após o que tinha acontecido no almoço, mas nenhum dos dois teve coragem de contar o que estava acontecendo para o outro.

Kely e Sirius, por outro lado, pareciam muito preocupados com algo, e nenhum dos dois quis disser o motivo, afinal, estavam apreensivos se aquele bilhete iria atrapalhar em algo no romance de Lílian e Tiago.

**************

**E ai esta mais um cap turminha.**

**Obrigada pelos comentários... são tão fofos...**

**não vou falar sobre todos os comentários que hoje o dia aqui esta agitado e não estou com tempo, mas depois comento.**

**Bia: quanto a postar um cap por dia eu até postaria se vocês me deixassem com comentários rsrsrs**

**faz assim, posto um por semana pelo menos tá??? mas preciso de comentários para saber o que estão achando.**

**Passem nas minhas outras fics tb e comentem. Bjão**


	6. Beijos roubados

Às 18h30min, os Marotos e as meninas estavam sentados nos jardim tendo uma ótima conversa entre amigos.

- Dá para pararem de namorar e prestarem atenção no que estou dizendo? – perguntou Remo para Lílian e Tiago que estavam se beijando.

- Não enche! – disse Tiago entre um beijo e outro.

- Deixe os dois namorarem, Remo. – pediu Kely.

- Mas estamos combinando o nosso natal na casa do Tiago. – disse Remo.

- Certo. Os tios vão sair. Eles sempre saem perto do natal. Provável que só voltem no dia 24 de tarde ou de noite... – Dizia Sirius.

- Como estamos combinando o natal se nem sabermos se Lílian vai também? – perguntou Rabicho.

- Tem razão. A senhorita Evans não deu a resposta ainda. – disse Sirius tentando separar o casal.

- Dá para os dois pararem de se beijar um pouco e responderem a pergunta? Já está ficando tarde e... – dizia Remo, mas Tiago o interrompeu.

- Que horas são? – perguntou Tiago assustado soltando Lílian.

- Quase sete. – respondeu Remo sem entender. – Por quê? – perguntou.

- Tenho que ir. Nos vemos mais tarde. – disse ele se levantando e saindo correndo.

- Sete horas... Torre de Astronomia... Ele não pode... – começo Lílian vendo o Maroto se afastar.

- O que foi que disse? – perguntou Sirius confuso.

- Desculpem gente, tenho que ir. Tenho que falar com o professor... – disse Lílian antes de sair correndo.

- O que deu nele para ter ido... – começou Sirius.

- Eu vou matar o Tiago se ele foi. – disse Kely irritada.

- Como sabe do encontro? – perguntou Sirius.

- Sabendo! – respondeu a menina revoltada – Então é verdade? Ele foi mesmo?

- Posso saber o que está acontecendo? – perguntou Remo.

- É melhor nem saber. Vamos! Já está tarde. Temos que entrar. – disse Kely.

Quando chegaram à torre da Grifinória, todos foram fazer alguns deveres que estavam atrasados, porém, Tiago já estava lá. Quando Sirius o viu, foi logo puxando o garoto para um canto.

- O que deu em você para ir naquele encontro? – perguntou o menino nervoso.

- Que encontro? – perguntou Tiago.

- O do bilhete! – respondeu Sirius como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- Não fui ao encontro. Já falei que não vou trair a Lily.

- Então... onde foi? – perguntou o amigo mais aliviado.

- Fui pedir para minha mãe comprar vestidos para as meninas. Sabe como é... Baile na minha casa dia 24. E não pretendo contar para as meninas sobre o baile, senão elas não iriam querer ir. – respondeu Tiago. – Por que pensou que eu tinha ido ao encontro?

- Porque você saiu apressado quando Remo disse que estava tarde. Pensei que...

- Como pode pensar uma coisa dessas? – perguntou Tiago abismado – Esquece! Se fosse eu, também pensaria assim. Afinal, eu saía com todas, mas agora que tenho meu lírio...

Mas Tiago não completou a frase, pois viu Lílian entrar no Salão Comunal.

- Oi, meu lírio! – disse ele indo em direção à moça.

- Você... Aqui? Não foi no... Há quanto tempo está aqui?- perguntou ela extremamente confusa.

- Quando chegamos, ele já estava aqui. – respondeu Kely entendendo o espanto da amiga.

– Ainda bem que não foi. – respondeu ela beijando o menino.

- Nossa! – disse ele depois que soltou a garota. – Tudo bem? – perguntou ainda recuperando o fôlego. – E ainda bem que não fui onde?

- Melhor que nunca. – disse Lílian feliz. – E já me decidi. Vou com vocês no natal!

- Sério? – perguntou Tiago extremamente feliz.

- Nunca falei mais sério. – respondeu Lílian.

- Por isso que eu te amo, minha ruivinha! – disse Tiago pegando-a no colo e rodando enquanto a beijava. – Já que me respondeu essa pergunta... Posso fazer outra? – perguntou ele quando a colocou no chão.

- Ainda não. Espere mais um pouco! – respondeu Lílian beijando-o novamente.

- Hem – Hum! – fez Sirius fazendo os dois se separarem. – Posso saber onde a monitora chefa foi àquela hora? – perguntou Sirius tentando parecer sério.

- Fui dar uma volta! Achei que Tiago... – começou ela... – Ah, deixa para lá! Não é importante! – respondeu a menina ainda sorridente.

Lílian e Tiago ficaram repassando a matéria de animagia, para que Lílian não esquecesse, enquanto os outros estavam decidindo o que fazer no natal. E chegaram a decisão de jogar o jogo das cordas, e ficaram até tarde decidindo quais seriam as regras.

Até que Lílian resolveu que estava tarde para ficarem ali e mandou todos irem dormir. Afinal, ela era monitora e tinha que fazer isso...

No dia seguinte, Lílian acordou atrasada e não teve tempo de tomar café, foi correndo para a aula de feitiços.

Quando chegou, viu que o único lugar vago era ao lado do seu Tiago, mas antes de dizer qualquer coisa para ele a professora chegou.

Assim que terminaram o trabalho, Tiago pôde falar um pouco com a menina.

- Pensei que você não iria vir para a aula!

- Por que ninguém me acordou? – ela perguntou.

- As meninas disseram que não era uma boa idéia te acordar! Não entendi, mas como não posso entrar no dormitório feminino, não pude fazer nada. Tome! Peguei isso para você. Deve estar com fome. – disse Tiago entregando algumas bolachas para a menina.

- Obrigada!

- Tudo para te ver feliz, minha ruivinha.

- Vejo que se entenderam! – disse o professor ao chegar perto dos dois arrancando risadas de seus amigos e reclamações de algumas garotas.

- Não sei o que essas meninas vêem em você! – brincou Lílian ao ouvir as reclamações.

- Nenhuma garota resiste ao meu charme! – respondeu ele com um enorme sorriso.

- Mas espero que você resista ao charme delas, senhor Potter! – respondeu Lílian séria.

- Só tem uma certa ruiva a quem eu não resisto. – disse ele marotamente.

Lílian não agüentou e riu do que seu "amigo" disse, e antes que percebessem, as duas aulas de Feitiços já tinha acabado.

No almoço, todos ficaram terminando a redação sobre lobisomem para a aula de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas. As meninas estranharam como os Marotos sabiam tanto sobre o assunto, mas não disseram nenhuma palavra.

A tarde passaria em igual calmaria se não fosse em pequeno incidente depois das aulas.

Todos estavam rindo muito quando saíram da aula de adivinhação naquela tarde.

- Finalmente acabou o dia! E amanhã de tarde vamos para a casa do Pontas! – disse Remo.

- Está ansioso, hen Lupin. – disse Lílian rindo.

- É que ele adora uma prima do Tiago. – disse Rabicho rindo.

- Remo Lupin gosta de uma Potter? – perguntou Kely rindo.

- Eu não gosto dela. Só a acho muito simpática. – respondeu Remo.

- Todos os Potter são simpáticos. – respondeu Tiago.

- E então, Tiago? Seus pais vão ou não ficar em casa conosco? – perguntou Sirius.

- Até parece que eles vão ficar... Minha mãe já acha que três Marotos em casa é de mais. Piorou ter cinco de uma única vez. – respondeu Tiago rindo.

- Cinco? – perguntou Lílian sem entender.

- Meu pai também é um maroto, Lily. – respondeu Sirius.

- Seu pai, Black? – perguntou Kely rindo.

- Tio James é como um pai para mim. – respondeu o garoto vermelho.

Todos riram.

- Olha que gracinha aquela menina! – disse Remo.

- Aluado, paquerando? Deve ser uma menina muito gata para... – começou Tiago, mas parou quando Lílian deu um tapa em suas costas. – Mas não tem nenhuma menina mais bonita que a minha ruivinha. – disse ele.

- Quem é ela? – perguntou e Remo apontou a menina que achava bonita.

- Se chama Ninfadora Tonks. Ela é meio atrapalhada, mas é da Grifinória. – respondeu Kely.

- Olha aquele grupinho de garotas, parecem que estão olhando para cá. – disse Rabicho.

- Elas são da Cornival! – comentou Lílian.

- Deve ser impressão nossa! – respondeu Tiago indo em direção ao Salão Comunal.

Minutos depois, Sirius percebeu que as meninas ainda estavam seguindo eles.

- Eu devo ser realmente irresistível! As meninas estão nos seguindo. Não é possível... – comentou ele.

- Convencido... – comentou Lílian rindo.

- Por que elas olham para cá e cochicham? – perguntou Kely irritada.

- Vou perguntar o que elas querem. – disse Remo.

- Não vai mesmo! Se elas quiserem, elas que venham falar conosco! – disse Tiago segurando o amigo. – Vamos estudar um pouco. Logo vamos jantar.

Os Marotos desceram na frente para jantar enquanto as meninas tinham ido tomar banho.

Assim que chegaram ao Salão Principal, eles foram parados por um grupinho de garotas que queriam conversar com eles.

Enquanto Lílian e Kely desciam para o Salão.

Assim que Lílian entrou no salão, viu Tiago beijando uma menina da Corvinal! Ela não quis esperar nem para ver o que estava acontecendo, deu meia volta e saiu correndo pelos corredores. Antes de Kely a seguir, esta foi até os Marotos, puxou a menina que beijava Tiago pelos cabelos e deu um tapa na cara do Maroto.

- Já que a Lílian não fez isso eu mesma faço! Nunca pensei que você pudesse fazer isso com ela, Potter! – disse a menina antes de sair.

_Flashback__Os Marotos desceram na frente para jantar enquanto as meninas tinham ido tomar banho. Assim que chegaram ao Salão Principal, eles foram parados por um grupinho de garotas que queriam conversar com eles.__- Olá, rapazes! – disse uma das garotas, uma loira.__- Olá. – responderam os Marotos.__- Então, Tiago... Por que não foi ao encontro ontem? – perguntou a menina sem rodeios.__- Porque não quis.__- Não é possível que seja verdade que você está afim da Evans! – disse a menina.__- E por que isso não pode ser verdade? – perguntou Sirius.__- Por que ela é muito sem graça, chata, CDF, feia de mais para um garoto como você. – respondeu outra menina que era morena.__-A Evans é uma ótima pessoa! – disse Remo.__- E muito amiga, e legal! – disse Sirius.__- E linda! – disse Tiago.__- Então ela não desconfiou de você? Droga! – disse a menina quase que para si.__- O que quer dizer com isso? – perguntou Tiago irritado.__- Assim como mandei uma carta para você, eu também mandei para ela, dizendo que ia me encontrar com você! Se vocês estivessem juntos, isso logo mudaria, e ela saberia que não se pode ficar apaixonada por um Maroto.__- Quem você pensa que é para tentar controlar a minha vida? – perguntou Tiago agora furioso.__- Sou alguém afim de você!__- Eu amo aquela ruiva! – disse Tiago__- Pois terá que esquecê-la. – disse a morena.__A menina morena deu um cutucão no braço da loira e esta agarrou e beijou Tiago, mas antes que o menino tivesse tempo de se afastar da loira ele sentiu alguém puxando ele e logo em seguida um tapa bem forte em seu rosto.__- Já que a Lílian não fez isso eu mesma faço! Nunca pensei que você pudesse fazer isso com ela, Potter! – disse Kely antes de sair.__Fim do flasback_

- O que foi que aconteceu? – perguntou Tiago levando a mão ao rosto que ardia.

- Além de você beijar uma garota que não seja a Lílian? – perguntou Sirius.

- Mas ela me agarrou! – protestou Tiago.

- Só que as meninas não viram essa parte! – disse Remo. – Lílian só viu vocês se beijando e... – mas não pode continuar, pois o Maroto já estava longe.

- Tiago! – chamou Sirius

- Ele foi atrás da ruiva. – disse Remo.

- E temos que ir também. Aquelas meninas fizeram de propósito. – disse Sirius.

- Vamos pegar as meninas primeiro. – disse Rabicho. – Mas antes, vamos comer. – completou já com água na boca de olhar a comida na mesa.

- Eu vou falar com aquela menina loira e você vai atrás da Lily. – disse Sirius. – Ela vai ter que escutar mais a mim do que ao Tiago.

Lílian não tinha ido para o Salão Comunal, havia ido para a Sala Precisa. Sabia que era quase impossível alguém a achar lá, mas se enganou.

_Eu não acredito que acreditei que ele tinha mudado... Mas ele estava tão carinhoso e gentil... Lílian Evans ele é um Maroto e sempre será! Mas beijar outra na minha frente... Na frente da escola inteira... Agora sei que aquele encontro foi verdade... Ele deve ter ido... Deve ter marcado em outro horário ou coisa do tipo... Como eu fui burra em acreditar no que ele me disse... E ainda dizia que me ama... Aquele..._

Uma batida na porta interrompeu seus pensamentos.

- Lily, eu sei que está aí! Abra! É o Remo. Eu só quero conversar.

- Saia daqui, Remo! Eu não quero falar com ninguém.

- Lily, estão todos atrás de você. Estão preocupados. E eu também.

- Eu quero ficar sozinha! – respondeu a menina com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Lily, eu sei como está se sentindo. Deixe-me ajudar. Não vou defendê-lo. – disse Remo numa última tentativa de fazer Lílian abrir a porta.

Passados uns dois minutos sem resposta, a porta se abriu. Remo entrou na sala apreensivo, fechou a porta as suas costas e sentiu a amiga o abraçando e chorando.

- Calma, Lily, você precisa se acalmar. Vem, sente-se aqui. – disse Remo mostrando um sofá.

- Remo! Ele não podia ter feito isso! Se quisesse ficar com outra deveria ter me falado... Me dado um fora... Sei lá...

- Lily, o beijo não foi...

- Você disse que não iria defendê-lo, Remo! – protestou a menina.

- Mas Lily... – começou ele, mas ao ver a cara da amiga completou - Certo. Pode desabafar. Não vou defendê-lo.

Lílian contou tudo que sentia e sabia desde o bilhete até aquele momento.

- Eu não sabia de encontro nenhum... Não posso te falar nada sobre isso, mas sei quem deve saber.

- Quem? O Potter? Não vou falar com ele.

- Não. O Sirius! Se tem alguém que sabe da vida do Tiago, é o Sirius. Pergunte para ele.

- Sirius só iria defender o Potter. – respondeu Lílian irritada.

Depois de mais algum tempo conversando, Lílian resolveu seguir o conselho de Remo e tentar dormir um pouco.

Já no Salão Comunal, enquanto Sirius explicava para Kely o que tinha acontecido e a menina contava sobre o bilhete que Lílian recebera, Tiago não estava conseguindo prestar atenção na conversa, ele estava perdido em pensamentos.

_Não acredito que aquela menina da Corvinal fez isso... Se fosse em outra época eu acharia o máximo, mas agora... Lily deve estar uma fera, ela não vai querer me escutar... Tenho que pensar em como fazer ela me escutar... Quem sabe lá na minha casa agente não consiga conversar?... Não acredito que isso foi acontecer bem agora... Estamos tão bem... Eu até ia pedir para..._

Mas ao ouvir a voz de Remo ele esqueceu os pensamentos e foi ver se o amigo tinha encontrado a ruiva.

- Pronto! Não se preocupem, ela está bem. – disse Remo abrindo passagem para a ruiva.

- Lily, você está bem? Onde esteve? Preciso te contar uma coisa, aquilo foi um mal... – começou Kely.

- Não quero falar disso agora. – disse a menina indo em direção ao dormitório.

- Lily, você precisa... – começou Tiago.

- É EVANS, POTTER! EVANS! – gritou Lílian assustando alguns alunos que estavam no Salão Comunal.

- Mas... – Thiago começou mais uma vez, mas a menina não o deixou terminar.

- Eu não quero falar com você, ver você, escutar sua voz... Não quero saber de nada que tenha relação com você, Potter! – respondeu Lílian subindo para ir dormir.

Tiago na mesma hora foi atrás da menina, porém a escada o rejeitou e o jogou longe dali.

- Você sabe que não pode subir. – disse Sirius ajudando o amigo a levantar.

- Mas ela precisa saber que não foi culpa minha! – protestou Tiago.

- Ela não vai te escutar. Ela pensa que você está com a menina há algum tempo... Afinal, depois daquele encontro... – ia dizendo Remo, mas Sirius o interrompeu.

- O problema é que ela não sabe que ele recebeu um recado também marcando o encontro! – disse Sirius

- Eu não fui ao encontro. – disse Tiago. – Ela tinha que acreditar em mim... – choramingou o menino.

- Fica difícil de acreditar, Tiago. Com o currículo de galinha que você tem... – disse Kely. – Vou falar com ela. Ela vai ter que me escutar! – disse a menina determinada.

- Ela não vai escutar! Já tentei falar com ela. Ela não quer nem escutar o nome dele. Amanhã falamos com ela. – disse Remo.

- Espero que ela vá amanhã. Afinal, tio James vem nos buscar às sete. – disse Sirius.

- Ela não vai, gente! – disse Kely triste.

- Como não vai? – perguntou Tiago inconformado.

- Depois de tudo isso, você ainda acha que ela vai passar uma semana na sua casa? – perguntou Kely.

- Ela vai! Mesmo que eu tenha que puxá-la pelos cabelos, mas ela vai! – respondeu o menino determinado.

No dia seguinte todos estavam animados, exceto os Marotos e duas meninas do sétimo ano.

Os Marotos acordaram cedo e já desceram para tomar café da manhã, enquanto Kely tentava convencer Lílian a descer.

- Você não poderá evitá-lo o dia inteiro. Já-já teremos aula com ele. – dizia Kely.

- Eu sei. Mas não quero ver a cara dele agora! – respondeu Lílian.

- Vamos, Lily. Você precisa comer. Ou o Potter vai te impedir de fazer isso? – perguntou a amiga.

- Você tem razão. Ele não vai me impedir de fazer nada. – disse Lílian descendo.

- Isso! – comemorou a amiga, sem que Lílian percebesse.

As aulas foram a maior confusão com Tiago e Lílian brigando toda hora.

- Se não pararem com essas brigas agora, vão pegar outra detenção! – disse Minerva irritada.

- Vamos, Lílian! Vamos lá para casa. Já tínhamos combinado!

- Não vou a lugar nenhum com você, Potter! – disse a menina pela vigésima vez naquela manhã.

- Você precisa me escutar, Lily. Aquilo não foi culpa minha! – disse o menino pela trigésima vez naquela manhã.

- É Evans, Potter! – gritou a menina.

- Vinte pontos a menos para a Grifinória pela briga de vocês. E não quero escutar a voz de vocês dois o resto da aula. – disse Minerva.

O almoço foi a mesma coisa, e conseqüentemente, as aulas da tarde foram iguais as da manhã. No final das aulas, os dois já tinham perdido mais de 150 pontos da casa deles só por causa das brigas.

Às seis da tarde, todos já estavam cansados de escutar Lílian e Tiago brigando.

- Tiago, esquece. Ela não vai! – disse Sirius.

- Ela tem que ir! – disse o menino.

- Você tem uma hora para convencê-la a ir. – disse Rabicho.

- E eu já sei como fazer isso. – disse Kely pensativa.

- Como? – perguntaram os Marotos.

- A aposta de vocês. – respondeu a menina.

- Eu tinha me esquecido... Faz muito tempo que não peço para sair com a Lily por causa disso. Eu estava esperando uma ocasião especial...

- Posso saber que aposta é essa? – perguntou Sirius curioso.

- Os dois apostaram alguma coisa na aula. E Tiago ganhou. Então, quando ele chamar Lílian para sair, ela vai ter que aceitar. – respondeu Kely.

- Vou procurá-la agora mesmo. E vocês vão arrumar as coisas. Antes das sete me encontro com vocês e com a ruiva no Salão Comunal. – disse o menino antes de sair correndo.

Tiago correu para o dormitório e pegou o Mapa do Maroto, viu sua ruiva do lado oposto do castelo, então, para chegar a tempo, saiu correndo na direção da menina. Eram quase seis e meia quando Tiago viu sua ruiva.

- Li... Evans! Precisamos conversar. – disse ele.

- Não tenho nada para falar com você! –gritou ela com lágrimas nos olhos que teimavam em descer.

- Mas eu tenho uma coisa para falar com você, aliais não só uma. – disse ele se aproximando para beijá-la.

Lílian, que percebeu logo o que o Maroto queria, foi logo empurrando Tiago.

- O que pensa que está fazendo, Potter? – perguntou ela saindo da sala.

- Você não vai sair antes deu falar o que preciso. – disse ele segurando-a pelo braço.

- Me solta, Potter! – gritou a menina.

- Lílian Evans, você quer sair comigo? –perguntou ele.

- Não acredito que você vai usar aquela aposta agora! – disse ela irritada. – Eu não quero!

- Vou repetir a pergunta: Quer sair comigo? – perguntou ele ainda sem soltá-la.

Lílian bufou, mas foi obrigada a responder: "sim".

- Ótimo! Vamos para a minha casa em meia hora. Arrume as suas coisas, estarei te esperando. Não se atrase. – disse ele soltando a menina e indo calmamente em direção ao Salão Comunal.

_"Não acredito que terei que ir! Aposta idiota!!! Como pude apostar uma coisa dessas?... Que raiva!!! Eu odeio o Potter!!!!" __"Ainda bem que Kely me lembrou da aposta. Ela não tem como recusar... Palavra de bruxo... Terei uma semana ao lado dela. Vai dar tempo de explicar o que houve...". _

Cinco para as sete, estavam todos sentados no Salão Comunal esperando o pai de Tiago, exceto a ruiva que ainda não havia descido do dormitório.

- Será que ela vai mesmo? – perguntou Rabicho.

- Lily nunca quebraria com a palavra. – disse Kely.

- E eu tenho sorte disso. – respondeu Tiago.

- Sorte do quê, filho? – perguntou o recém chegado.

- Nada não, pai! – respondeu Tiago.

- Prontos então? Cadê a minha norinha? Aquela ruiva é uma gracinha... – disse James.

- Pai! – disse Tiago envergonhado fazendo todos rirem.

- Vou apressar a ruiva. – disse Kely.

Minutos depois, as duas desceram e na sala só estava James.

- Desculpe a demora! – disse a ruiva descendo.

- Não se preocupe. Valeu à pena esperar. – respondeu ele fazendo a menina corar. – Então, vamos? – disse ele mostrando a lareira.

*****

**Olá turminha...**

**Estão gostando??**

**Agora que as coisas começam a esquentar rsrsrs**

**obrigada pelos comentários**

Bruneka Granger Malfoy: obrigada... espero que continue acompanhando a fic :)

Mery Tonks: e espero que continue lendo e gostando

Bia: se tivessem mais de tres comntários pelo menos por dia eu até postava um cap por dia...

Thaty: vou continuar :)

**_obrigada turminha_**


	7. Jogos

Assim que Lílian colocou os pés na casa dos Potter, sentiu Sirius a abraçando.

- Bem vinda a minha casa! – disse Sirius sorrindo marotamente.

- Pensei por um momento que você não viria. – disse Tiago.

- Nunca deixaria de cumprir com a minha palavra. – respondeu a menina secamente.

- Dá para largar o meu Maroto, Lily? – perguntou Kely rindo e fazendo o senhor Potter rir também.

- Olá! – disse a senhora Potter se aproximando das meninas. – Sou Sara... A ruivinha eu já conheço... E você? – perguntou Sara para Kely.

- Sou Kely Mrigt, prazer!

- Venham meninas. Quero mostrar uma coisa para vocês antes de viajar. – disse a senhora.

- Viajar? – perguntou Lílian.

- Tiago não te contou, meu anjo? Eu e meu marido vamos viajar e deixar vocês com a casa. – a senhora pensou por um momento. – Espero que com vocês aqui eles não quebrem a casa inteira. – completou a mulher rindo.

- Por que não fica conosco? – perguntou Kely.

- Não agüentaria dividir a casa com cinco Marotos! – disse a mulher.

- Cinco? – perguntaram as duas.

- Cinco! James também é um Maroto. Não sei como alguém como eu fui me casar com um Maroto. – disse Sara abrindo uma porta. – Você pode ficar aqui. – disse ela para Kely.

- Como assim uma pessoa como você se casar com um Maroto? – perguntou Lílian sem entender.

- Querida, você deve saber que Marotos são arrogantes, presunçosos, galanteadores... – começou a mulher.

- Galinhas, irritantes. – completou Lílian. – É, eu sei! – completou rindo.

- Engraçado... Eu escuto isso todos os dias de uma certa ruiva. – disse Kely.

- Só que, além de tudo, minha querida, os Marotos são fiéis, inteligentes... – começou Sara já saindo do quarto e indo para outro, deixando Kely arrumando as coisas.

- Fiéis? – perguntou Lílian pensando no beijo do Tiago com a menina da Cornival.

- Fiéis. Para ser um Maroto eles têm que ser fiéis. Se não, perderiam esse título. Mas os meus Marotos, contando o Sirius que considero como da família, os três Marotos, são, acima de tudo, lindos! – respondeu a mulher orgulhosa. – Não concorda? – perguntou Sara para Lílian que parecia não prestar muita atenção.

- Bonito? Sim, é, realmente não posso negar! – disse a menina.

- Você parece comigo na sua idade. Creio que seja estudiosa, séria, bonita, monitora... – começou Sara abrindo uma porta. – Você fica neste quarto.

- Nossa, é lindo! – disse a menina.

- O melhor quarto de hospedes que temos. Afinal, logo você será da família também. – disse mulher sorrindo. – Você está melhor que eu! Eu odiava o James. Ele era tão crianção que eu não acreditava que estava apaixonada por ele...

- Conheço essa história... – disse Lílian para si mesma, porém, a senhora escutou.

- Assim que vi a carinha do meu filho percebi que brigaram e fiz Sirius me contar o motivo. Imagino que você esteja muito chateada com Tiago, mas lembre-se, Marotos são fiéis! – disse Sara saindo do quarto e deixando a moça sozinha.

Assim que a senhora Potter saiu do quarto, Lílian guardou as suas coisas e se encontrou com todos na sala.E que casa enorme! Qualquer um poderia se perder lá dentro.

- James! – chamou Sara.

- Já estou quase pronto, querida. Ainda temos tempo para ir. Não se preocupe. Quero ficar um pouco com as crianças. – disse ele.

- Então tio? Aonde vão esse ano? – perguntou Sirius.

- Para o Egito. Sara fala que um Maroto é mais que o suficiente para ela ficar doida! – respondeu o senhor rindo.

- Sua casa é linda! – disse Kely.

- Sara que escolheu. – respondeu James. – Tiago, não esqueça de mostrar a casa para as nossas convidadas depois. – disse James observando Lílian descer. – Ruivinha, você me lembra a Sara na sua idade. Muito linda! – disse o senhor sem tirar os olhos da ruiva.

- Pai! – protestou Tiago.

- Será uma ótima esposa para Tiago, minha jovem. Você o colocará na linha. – disse James divertido.

- Impossível! – respondeu Lílian corada. – Um Maroto é sempre um Maroto!

- Lily... – começou Tiago.

- É Evans para você, Potter! – respondeu a menina.

- Lily, você está na casa dele! – disse Kely pelo canto da boca.

- Não é por isso que ela vai ter que escutar as besteiras que Tiago fala. – disse Remo.

- Até você, Remo! – protestou Tiago.

- Sinto muito, mas mesmo que não tenha sido sua culpa, você errou, Pontas. – disse Remo.

- Afinal, o que aconteceu? – perguntou James.

- Lílian pegou Tiago beijando outra menina. – disse Rabicho sem rodeios.

- Mas eu não fiz nada! A menina me agarrou! – disse Tiago.

Lílian bufou de raiva.

- Venha, ruiva. Tenho que lhe mostrar um lugar! – disse James.

- Deixa a tia ver você dando em cima de outra ruiva, tio James. – disse Sirius rindo.

- Não se preocupe! – respondeu James rindo e conduzindo Lílian para fora da sala.

- Aonde ele vai levá-la? – perguntou Remo.

- Se bem o conheço, irá pegar algumas rosas para ela. – respondeu Tiago irritado.

- Veja o lado bom, Ti! A Lílian veio... E já temos um plano! – disse Kely misteriosa.

- É bom que o plano de vocês de certo! – disse Tiago.

Quando James e Lílian chegaram à estufa:

- Nossa, que lugar maravilhoso! – disse Lílian.

- Sabia que iria gostar. – disse James com um lindo sorriso no rosto. – Venha! – disse ele entrando. – Querida, sei que está chateada com o Tiago e... – começou ele.

- Desculpe senhor Potter, mas não quero falar disso!

- Sinto mais ainda em contrariar uma dama, mas sei que Tiago nunca beijaria outra. Ele te ama! Já cansei de ouvir falar de você nessa casa...

- O senhor tem mais certeza dos sentimentos dele do que eu.

- Querida, Tiago nunca te trairia.

- Tecnicamente ele não me traiu. Não tínhamos um compromisso. Mas acho que se ele quisesse ficar com outra ele...

- O fato é que ele não quis ficar com outra! – disse James pegando algumas rosas. – Ele nunca trairia você! Ele é um Maroto!

- A senhora Potter disse a mesma coisa, mas não entendo. Por que um Maroto tem que ser tão fiel assim?

- Infelizmente não posso te contar. Terá que descobrir sozinha. Pegue essa rosa. Combina com você. Uma rosa para outra rosa! – disse James entregando uma rosa vermelha para Lílian.

- Desculpe, mas o que é isso no seu braço? – perguntou Lílian vendo uma mancha perto dos ombros do senhor.

- Uma marca mágica. – disse ele levantando a manga da camiseta e mostrando um M desenhado.

- Eu já vi isso em algum lugar... – disse a ruiva pensativa.

- Já viu Tiago de shorts? – perguntou James.

- Não! – disse a menina sem entender. – O que tem haver... – começou a menina, mas logo se lembrou da marca na perna do amigo.

- É isso mesmo que está pensando. A marca é igual. – disse James sorrindo.

- Não entendo! É coisa de família isso? – perguntou a ruiva.

- Não necessariamente. Infelizmente não posso te contar. Terá que descobrir sozinha. Afinal sou um Maroto!

- Engraçado... Ti... Potter me falou a mesma coisa!

James não respondeu apenas sorriu.

- James! Está na hora. – disse Sara entrando na estufa, e ao ver a rosa da menina logo completou – Você não tem jeito! Deveria ter deixado Tiago mostrar o lugar para menina. Afinal, quem sabe ela goste de outra flor.

- E que mulher não gosta de rosas? – perguntou James dando um beijo na esposa.

Todos voltaram para a sala. Sara e James fizeram algumas recomendações, como não voar dentro de casa, comer na hora certa, cada um dormir no seu quarto, essas coisas.

- Certo, gente! Casa liberada! – disse Sirius assim que os pais de Tiago aparataram.

- Música, por favor! – pediu Remo realizando um gesto com a varinha, fazendo uma música começar a tocar.

- Vou à cozinha! Cadê a Fifi? – perguntou Rabicho.

- Já vai comer? – perguntou Tiago rindo.

- Quem é Fifi? – perguntou Kely.

- A Elfa! – respondeu Tiago. – Vou mostrar a casa. – disse para as meninas. – Você não vem, ruivinha? – perguntou sorrindo marotamente.

Lílian seguiu Kely e Tiago, mas não disse uma única palavra.

A casa de Tiago era enorme, vários quartos, duas piscinas, sala de jantar, sala de estar, hall, sala de jogos, academia, e muitos outros.

- E aqui é o melhor lugar da casa. – disse Tiago entrando em um quarto.

- Melhor lugar? Sou mais as piscinas. – disse Kely.

- Claro que é o melhor lugar. É meu quarto. E Lily, você pode vir aqui quando quiser. – disse ele.

- Realmente, isso aqui parece mais o quarto da Lily do que o seu. – disse Kely rindo.

- Como conseguiu todas essas fotos? – perguntou Lílian vendo várias fotos dela espalhadas pelo quarto.

- Sou um Maroto! – respondeu Tiago.

- Pelo menos tem coisas de quadribol, para variar. – disse Kely rindo.

- Lily, quero te mostrar uma parte da casa que você vai adorar.

- É Evans, Potter!

- Para com isso e vem comigo.

- Não vou a lugar nenhum com você! – respondeu a garota irritada.

- Prometo que fico a pelo menos um metro de você. – disse Tiago rindo.

Kely foi para a sala com o resto dos Marotos enquanto Lílian seguia Tiago.

- E aqui é o lugar que você mais vai gostar. – disse ele abrindo a porta. – Claro, tirando meu quarto! – completou maliciosamente.

- Nossa! – foi a única coisa que a menina conseguiu dizer ao entrar na biblioteca.

- Não é tão grande quanto a de Hogwarts, mas tem muitos livros bons.

Tiago observou a menina andar olhando os títulos por alguns minutos e finalmente resolveu falar algo.

- Venha aqui quando quiser. Pode pegar qualquer livro! Sinta-se em casa! Vou ver o que teremos na janta, e logo venho te chamar para comer. – disse ele antes de sair.

O jantar foi o melhor que já tiveram na vida deles. Aquela mesa enorme virou minúscula perto das loucuras dos Marotos. A música corria solta, fazendo Kely levantar e ir dançar um pouco antes da sobremesa.

- Tiago, precisamos de mais meninas por aqui. – disse Remo rindo ao ver Kely dançando.

- Se quiser, peço para minha prima vir antes, Remo. – respondeu Tiago com um sorriso maroto.

- Não será necessário. – disse Remo indo falar com Lílian. – Lily! Vamos dançar?

- Claro. – respondeu ela rindo e levantando.

Depois de alguns minutos o resto dos Marotos se juntou aos três.

Quando eram mais ou menos umas nove da noite, Fifi serviu a sobremesa fazendo Remo desligar a música e todos sentarem no sofá para ver TV bruxa.

- Que canal coloco? – perguntou Tiago.

- Que tal desligarmos isso e jogarmos verdade ou desafio? – perguntou Sirius.

- Não íamos fazer o jogo da corda? – perguntou Rabicho.

- Podemos fazer os dois. Só que não teria muita graça jogar verdade ou desafio enquanto jogamos o jogo das cordas bruxas. – respondeu Remo.

- Perfeito. Antes de dormir começamos o jogo das cordas. E agora vamos a verdade ou desafio. – disse Sirius com um sorriso maroto.  
- Não vou jogar. – disse Lílian.

- Por quê? – perguntou Tiago.

- Porque sempre sobra alguma coisa em relação a beijo. – respondeu a garota.

- Não vai ter beijo! – disse Kely. – Vamos jogar?

- Vamos! – respondeu a menina desanimada.

- Vamos jogar pelas regras bruxas. – disse Sirius. – Se não cumprir o desafio proposto ou mentir, o feitiço revelará um de seus maiores segredos.

- Feitiço? – perguntou Lílian sem entender.

- Vou pegar a garrafa! Vão explicando para ela. – disse Tiago se levantando.

- É. Verdade ou desafio no mundo dos bruxos é composto por um feitiço. Se alguém não cumprir o combinado vai, através de um feitiço, dizer um segredo. Geralmente a coisa que a pessoa mais quer esconder. – disse Sirius à garota.

- Tem mais alguma regra? – perguntou Kely.

- Não! Só a que nossa amiga aqui disse. Nada de beijos... Mas se vocês quiserem tirar essa regra... É só todos os participantes concordarem. E só pode pedir duas verdades e resto é desafio – disse Remo.

- Aqui está a garrafa. – disse Tiago voltando.

- Que comece o jogo. – disse Sirius apontando a varinha para a garrafa.

Sentaram em roda. Sirius, Remo, Tiago, Kely, Lílian e Rabicho.

**Sirius X Kely**

- Verdade ou desafio? – perguntou Sirius.

- Verdade.

- O que você sente por mim? – perguntou o garoto.

- Gosto de você, se foi isso que perguntou. – respondeu a menina.

**Tiago X Rabicho**

- Verdade ou desafio? – perguntou Tiago marotamente.

- Verdade.

- Mas vocês só pedem verdade... – Tiago pensou por alguns momentos – Quando pretende arrumar uma garota para você?

- Nunca! – respondeu Rabicho. – Prefiro ficar solteiro, mas pegando todas.

- Mas você não pega todas. – disse Kely rindo.

- Ele pega as sobras dos dois. – disse Remo apontando Sirius e Tiago.

- Roda logo essa garrafa. – pediu Lílian levemente irritada.

**Kely X Remo**

- Verdade ou desafio? – perguntou Kely.

- Desafio. – pediu Remo com medo da pergunta da menina.

- Dançar "macarena" com uma roupa de mulher.

Todos riram com a apresentação de Remo

**Remo X Lílian**

- Verdade ou desafio? – perguntou Remo marotamente.

- Verdade! – pediu Lílian com medo do que o amigo poderia pedir no desafio.

- Por que você não acredita que o Pontas não quis beijar a garota?

- Por causa do bilhete que recebi, e também porque se ele não quisesse não teria beijado! – respondeu Lílian irritada.

- A culpa não foi minha... – começou Tiago.

- Roda logo essa garrafa, Remo. – pediu Lílian irritada

**Sirius X Tiago**

- Verdade ou desafio? – perguntou Sirius.

- Desafio.

- Por que não pediu verdade, meu amigo? – perguntou Sirius rindo. – Desafio você a dançar eguinha pocotó enquanto recita uma poesia.

- Você só pode estar zoando... – começou Tiago.

- Vou pegar uma poesia. – disse Lílian levantando e rindo.

A cena foi realmente muito engraçada. Tiago Potter dançando funk enquanto recitava uma poesia. Ninguém conseguia não rir.

- Tudo que acontece no jogo, fica no jogo! – disse Tiago ao se sentar de novo.

**Tiago X Lílian**

- Verdade ou desafio? – perguntou Tiago.

- Desafio! – pediu a menina olhando-o fixamente.

- Te desafio a me chamar de Tiago até o resto da semana. – disse o garoto.

- Só isso, Potter? – perguntou ela.

- A partir de agora é Tiago, Evans! – respondeu ele.

- Perfeito! – respondeu ela.

**Kely X Sirius**

- Verdade ou desafio? – perguntou Kely.

- Verdade, meu amor.

- Já que quis saber o que eu sinto por você... Então... O que sente por mim, Black?

- Além de te achar gostosa? – perguntou o amigo enquanto todos riam.

- Além disso. – disse Kely entre risos.

- Olha, não sou tão meloso quanto o Tiago, mas gosto muito de você! Respondi?

- Respondeu.

**Rabicho X Kely**

- Verdade ou desafio? – perguntou Rabicho.

- Desafio.

- Te desafio a pular na piscina lá de fora.

- Mas ta muito frio lá fora... – começou Tiago.

- Desafio é desafio. – disse Sirius. – Depois eu a esquento. – completou maliciosamente.

Kely pulou na piscina e quase congelou de frio. Sirius pulou na mesma hora e a tirou da água. Depois que a menina já estava seca novamente, todos foram jogar.

**Lillian X Tiago**

- Verdade ou desafio? – perguntou a garota.

- Verdade.

- O que quer comigo realmente? – perguntou ela desconfiada. – se mentir vai pagar, senhor Pot... Tiago.

- Eu amo você, ruivinha! Quero me casar com você! Ter filhos com você! Ter você para mim... Só de pensar em ter você ao meu lado já fico...

- Ela já entendeu! – disse Sirius.

O jogo continuou até quase uma hora da manhã. No jogo aconteceram coisas muito engraçadas, confissões, e até mesmo provas de coragem, como Remo que teve que prometer falar com uma menina da Grifinória chamada Tonks.

- É melhor irmos dormir. Jogamos mais outro dia. – disse Lílian levantando.

- Espera, Lily. Vamos fazer o jogo das cordas agora. – disse Sirius puxando Lílian para sentar de novo

- Afinal, que jogo doido é esse? E vai demorar? Estou com sono!

- Não demora! É só conjurar o feitiço, assim que decidirmos as regras e os pares, ou trios. – disse Remo

- Como se joga? – perguntou a menina.

- A pessoa fica amarrada com outra(s), por cordas mágicas... Dia e noite. Quem agüentar mais tempo, ganha. – disse Tiago resumindo tudo.

- É só isso? – perguntou ela desconfiada.

- Basicamente, sim. O resto somos nós que escolhemos... Como, por exemplo, se vamos fazer equipes, duplas, quanto vai ter de corda... Essas coisas. Topa jogar? – perguntou Kely.

- Certo. Que mal vai ter? – perguntou a menina.

- Ótimo! – disse Sirius conjurando um pergaminho e uma pena enfeitiçada. – Vamos ficar em quantos? Três ou dois?

- Prefiro dupla. – disse Kely.

- Eu também. – disse Remo

- Tiago? Lily? – perguntou Sirius. – Eu prefiro dupla também.

- Somos maioria. Nem adianta eles votarem contra. – disse Kely enquanto a pena anotava "duplas" no pergaminho.

- Normalmente, quanto vai ter de corda? – perguntou Remo – Que tal uns dois metros? Acho o suficiente para fazer qualquer coisa. – disse ele.

- Concordo. – disseram todos exceto Lílian

- E para tomar banho? – perguntou ela.

- Nesses casos especiais, como tomar banho e ir ao banheiro, a corda pode assumir outra medida. Que tal uns 5 metros? – perguntou Kely.

- Perfeito! – disse Rabicho.

- Só não se esqueçam que o feitiço tem que ser desfeito quando meus pais chegarem. – disse Tiago.

- Bem lembrado, Pontas. – disse Remo enquanto o pergaminho anotava tudo.

- Falta decidir o prêmio! – disse Lílian.

- Alguma idéia? – perguntou Rabicho.

Os jovens bruxos ficaram pensando por algum tempo e finalmente decidiram.

- A dupla que ganhar pensa depois no que quer. Afinal, é um prêmio só para os dois... E como não sabemos quem serão as duplas ainda... – dizia Sirius.

- Combinado! – disseram todos.

- Como vamos fazer para separar as duplas? – perguntou Kely.

- Eu fico com a Kely. – disse Lílian.

- Sinto muito, ruiva. Vamos fazer de um modo democrático. – disse Tiago. – Sorteio?

- Acho melhor por afinidade. – disse Remo.

- Quem sabe por alguma magia antiga? – perguntou Sirius. – Tenho a magia perfeita. – disse ele com um enorme sorriso.

- E qual seria? – perguntou Lílian desconfiada.

Sirius foi à biblioteca e pegou um livro enorme, folheou-o por alguns momentos e logo mostrou uma magia.

- A magia da divisão. Feitiço usado para Dividir grupos pelo coração, e qualidades. – leu Sirius.

- Perfeito. Nos separaremos por qualidades. – disse Kely piscando ligeiramente para Sirius. – Faça o feitiço, Sirius.

Sirius conjurou o feitiço para separação pelo coração, deixando Remo e Rabicho para fora e conjurou um segundo feitiço para os dois, separando o grupo. Assim que o feitiço terminou, um pergaminho surgiu.

_"Separação do grupo em duplas:___

_Lupin e Pettigrew__  
__Black e Mrigt__  
__Evans e Potter"_

- Vocês só podem estar de brincadeira! – disse Lílian ao ver seu nome com o de Tiago.

- Oras, Lily. Você tem as mesmas qualidades do meu amigo Tiago. – disse Sirius marotamente.

- É impossível! – disse a menina irritada.

- Relaxa, Lily! Magia é magia! Ninguém aqui escolheu. Você viu! – disse Kely.

- Vou pegar água. Alguém quer? – perguntou Tiago levantando.

- Vou com você. – disse Sirius entendendo que Tiago queria falar com ele. – Kely, convence a ruiva! – pediu o menino.

Na cozinha:

- O que fizeram? Nunca que eu iria cair com a Lílian. O provável era que saíssemos nós dois juntos! – disse Tiago sem entender.

- Sinto te informar, mas prefiro ficar perto da Kely, seu veado! – disse Sirius rindo. – Eu só fiz o feitiço pelo coração ao invés das qualidades.

- É cervo! - fez uma pausa - Aluado e Rabicho tem um laço amoroso? – perguntou Tiago gargalhando.

- Não! Claro que não. Fiz um segundo feitiço só com os dois, separando por afinidade. – respondeu Sirius.

- Era esse o plano para que eu me entendesse com a ruivinha? – perguntou Tiago parando de rir.

- Era! O resto é com você. Afinal, você vai ficar quase uma semana amarrado à Lily. Aproveita e faz as pazes. – disse Sirius.

- Vão continuar namorando ou vão voltar para a sala logo? – perguntou Remo.

- Já estamos indo! – disseram os meninos juntos.

Os três voltaram para a sala e Lílian já estava mais calma.

- Então, Lily? Vai desistir logo de cara? – perguntou Sirius sentando

- Não! – respondeu a menina. – Mas, se ganharmos, vocês estão ferrados! – respondeu ela ameaçadoramente.

- Ótimo! Vamos começar o jogo. É só todos assinarem aqui no pergaminho das regras. – disse Kely já assinando e fazendo uma pulseira aparecer eu seu braço.

- O que é isso? – perguntou Lílian.

- É a ligação da corda. Não se preocupe, a corda é parecida com um fantasma. Ela atravessa paredes e pessoas, não machuca e etc. – disse Kely enquanto Rabicho e Sirius assinavam.

- Só atravessa paredes em casos especiais, como ir ao banheiro ou tomar banho. – disse Remo assinando.

- Quer dizer que vou ter que dormir no mesmo quarto que ele? – perguntou Lílian enquanto Tiago assinava.

- Teoricamente, sim. – respondeu Tiago passando a pena para a amiga.

- Vai desistir? – perguntou Sirius

- E pode? – perguntou Lílian indecisa.

- Poder você pode. Mas a punição é escolhida pelo resto dos participantes. – respondeu Remo.

- Não está pensando em fazer o que eles mandarem, não é? – perguntou Tiago tentando convencer a ruiva

- Sei que vou me arrepender, mas... – disse Lílian antes de assinar. – Nunca largo um desafio, Pot... Tiago. – completou lembrando que tinha que chamar o menino pelo primeiro nome.

Cordas apareceram juntando Sirius e Kely, Remo e Rabicho e dando um grande puxão em Lílian que caiu em cima de Tiago quando as cordas a puxaram para perto dele.

- Era óbvio que isso iria acontecer. – disse Sirius rindo vendo a ruiva tentando se levantar. – Tiago é bem mais forte, então a ruivinha que foi parar no chão! – completou gargalhando.

- Me solta, Tiago! – pediu a menina.

- Mas é você que está em cima de mim... – disse o garoto.

Lílian bufou de raiva e se levantou.

- Vamos ter uma longa noite. – disse Tiago para si mesmo.

- A parte mais legal vai ser ver Aluado e Rabicho dormindo juntos. – completou Sirius rindo.

- Não vai ter nenhuma graça! – disse Rabicho.

- Dormir com outro macho não tem graça mesmo! – disse Remo emburrado.

- Vocês podem desistir! – disse Lílian

- Você só pode estar louca... Se você agüenta o Tiago, por que eu não agüento esse rato? – perguntou Remo rindo da cara da amiga.

- Vem, Pot... Tiago! Vamos dormir. Boa noite, pessoal – disse Lílian sumindo e puxando Tiago.

- Desculpem, crianças... Mas minha ruiva está me chamando para dormir... E eu nunca a deixaria esperando... – disse Tiago acompanhando a ruiva. – Boa noite!

- Cala a boca! – pediu Lílian para Tiago.

Todos continuaram na sala de estar rindo do casal.

- Uma cerveja amanteigada que quando ela descobrir que vai dormir na mesma cama que ele, vai querer matá-lo. – disse Sirius ainda rindo.

- Cubro a aposta. Acho que ela vai deixar ele surdo de tento gritar. – disse Remo.

- Ela vai gritar, mas em uns 10 minutos vai se conformar. – disse Kely contente. – Também estou na aposta.

- Cubro qualquer aposta. Tiago vai beijá-la antes dela gritar com ele. – disse Rabicho

- Agora é só esperar alguns minutos. – disse Sirius.

Passado nem dois minutos a ruiva já tinha descoberto sobre a cama.

- Tiago James Potter! EU NÃO VOU DORMIR NA MESMA CAMA QUE VOCÊ! EU VOU MATAR VOCÊ!! PORQUE NÃO ME DISSE ISSO ANTES? – uma pausa, provável que Tiago tenha falado alguma coisa. – MAS COMO ASSIM? EU NÃO VOU FICAR NA MESMA CAMA QUE VOCÊ NEM SOBRE UMA MALDIÇÃO IMPERIUS! – outra pausa. – EU SEI QUE JÁ FIZ ISSO, MAS AGORA É DIFERENTE! – pausa mais longa – CLARO QUE NÃO VOU DESISITIR, MAS NÃO DURMO NO SEU QUARTO...

E eles não escutaram mais.

- Ganhei a aposta. – disse Kely comemorando.

- Quem sabe o Tiago não ficou surdo? – perguntou Remo rindo. – Eu posso ter ganhado também.

- Vamos subir e descobrir isso logo. – disse Sirius pegando na mão de Kely e subindo as escadas.

Quando subiram, viram Tiago sentado na porta do banheiro, aparentemente esperando Lílian.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Sirius rindo.

- Está inteiro? – perguntou Remo.

- Não está surdo, está? – perguntou Kely.

- Está tudo bem. Ela já está mais calma. Vamos dormir no quarto "dela". – respondeu Tiago com um lindo sorriso.

_Flashback___

_- Lily, preciso te contar uma coisa. – disse Tiago apreensivo.___

_- O que seria? – perguntou ela indo em direção ao quarto que iria dormir.___

_- Já reparou que a corda não vai atravessar a parede para que cada um durma em um quarto? – perguntou ele ainda apreensivo.___

_- Reparei. Por isso vamos dar um jeito de colocar duas camas no quarto... – começou ela, mas quando entrou no quarto e viu a cama de casal... – Não acredito!___

_- Exatamente! Não tem como dormir em duas camas. Sem contar que a corda não dá a distância necessária. – disse Tiago dando um pequeno passo para trás ao ver a cara de fúria de sua amada.___

_- Tiago James Potter! EU NÃO VOU DORMIR NA MESMA CAMA QUE VOCÊ! EU VOU MATAR VOCÊ!! PORQUE NÃO ME DISSE ISSO ANTES?___

_- Tente se acalmar, ruivinha. São só algumas noites...___

_- MAS COMO ASSIM? EU NÃO VOU FICAR NA MESMA CAMA QUE VOCÊ NEM SOBRE UMA MALDIÇÃO IMPERIUS!__  
__- Pensa por esse lado... Você já fez isso! Lembra?___

_- EU SEI QUE JÁ FIZ ISSO, MAS AGORA É DIFERENTE!___

_- Por que é diferente? Só por que desta vez você está sendo quase que obrigada?Está pensando em desistir? O jogo mal começou...__  
__- CLARO QUE NÃO VOU DESISITIR, MAS NÃO DURMO NO SEU QUARTO. Vamos dormir em outro quarto.___

_- Você é quem sabe. Mas por que não dormir no meu quarto? Só por que ele parece um santuário a você? – perguntou ele lembrando do que Sirius falara.___

_Lílian gargalhou nessa hora, parecendo um pouco mais calma.___

_- Certo. Vamos, preciso trocar de roupa. – disse ela indo em direção ao seu quarto.__  
__Lílian pegou seu pijama e se trancou no banheiro enquanto Tiago sentou encostado na porta do lado de fora.___

_Fim do flashback_

- Que bom que se entenderam. – disse Kely antes de Lílian sair do banheiro.

Quando a menina abriu a porta, Tiago quase caiu para trás. O que fez Sirius rir abertamente.

- Você não deveria ter se encostado à porta. – disse Sirius ainda rindo sem parar.

- Você está bem? – perguntou Lílian tentando não rir.

- Estou muito... – mas ao ver a menina ele parou de falar.

- Muito? – perguntou Lílian ajudando-o a se levantar.

- Uau! Você está linda! – disse ele.

Lílian corou novamente, mas não disse nada.

- Certo! O show acabou. Vamos dormir, senhor Black. – disse Kely puxando o amigo.

- Mas já? Que tal namorar um pouco? – perguntou ele seguindo a menina.

- Vai dormir assim? – perguntou Lílian para Tiago assim que os amigos saíram.

- Está me forçando a colocar um pijama ou posso dormir normalmente? – perguntou Tiago.

- Você que sabe! – respondeu ela dando de ombros.

- Ótimo! – disse ele tirando a camisa.

- O que está fazendo? Não está com frio? – perguntou ela ao vê-lo sem camisa.

- Não! É só arrumar o ar condicionado.

- Você não vai dormir na mesma cama que eu sem camisa.

- Mas você disse que eu poderia dormir como quisesse.

- Como quisesse, mas com roupa! – disse Lílian puxando ele para o quarto da frente. – Ponha um pijama! – disse apontando o guarda roupas.

Tiago fez uma careta, mas pegou um pijama e foi se trocar.

****************************************

- Vem aqui comigo, meu anjo! – chamou Sirius.

- Tem certeza que é necessário fazer isso para aqueles dois se entenderem? – perguntou a menina deitando do lado do amigo.

- Claro que tenho. Imagina se ela vai resistir ficar grudada uma semana com o Tiago, sem, no mínimo, fazer as pazes com ele?

- Nisso você tem razão. Ela gosta dele. – disse Kely pensativa.

- Só queria ver o Remo e o Peter agora... – disse Sirius rindo.


	8. A mansão

Lílian demorou muito para dormir aquela noite. Tiago fazia um grande esforço para não abraçar a ruiva, afinal, ele não poderia passar a linha invisível que ela colocou na cama...

_FlashBack___

_- O que está fazendo, Lily? – perguntou Tiago confuso.___

_- Estou marcando a cama. Não quero você do meu lado! Entendeu? – perguntou ela irritada.___

_- Mas e se eu me mexer de noite? – perguntou ele.___

_- Problema é seu. Se passar dessa linha, eu mato você! – respondeu ela deitando na cama.___

_- É tão ruim assim deitar do meu lado? Saiba que logo você fará isso todos os dias, pois quando nos casarmos...___

_- Eu nunca me casaria com você, Pot... Tiago! – respondeu ela virando e dando as costas ao garoto.___

_- Nunca diga nunca, ruivinha. – disse ele calmamente. – Boa noite! – acrescentou.___

_- 'Noite. – respondeu ela. – Ah, preciso de outro travesseiro, não consigo dormir sem abraçar nada.___

_- Pode me abraçar, se quiser. – respondeu Tiago.___

_- Não! – gritou a menina.___

_- Certo, calma! Vou pegar um travesseiro no meu quarto. – respondeu ele se levantando e arrastando a ruiva para o lado da cama que ele estava deitado.___

_- Se esqueceu que estou pressa a você? – perguntou ela tentando levantar.___

_- Me desculpe! – pediu ele ajudando-a a se levantar.___

_- Vamos! – disse ela assim que ficou de pé.___

_Foram ao quarto de Tiago e a ruiva pegou o travesseiro preferido do garoto. Ele resolveu não falar nada, apenas voltou para o quarto. Assim que a ruiva deitou e sentiu um cheiro muito agradável no travesseiro resolveu quebrar o silêncio que reinava.___

_- Eu conheço esse cheiro de algum lugar! É muito gostoso! Sua mãe lava a roupa de cama com produtos trouxas? – perguntou Lílian para o menino deitado ao seu lado.___

_- Não! – respondeu ele divertido.___

_- Rindo do quê? – perguntou ela, mas como não obteve resposta – Realmente, esse cheiro é muito familiar, e muito aconchegante também. Da onde eu conheço? – completou para si mesma.___

_- É melhor você nem saber. – disse Tiago para si mesmo e virando para o lado para tentar dormir.___

_A ruiva ficou acordada mais algum tempo tentando se lembrar do cheiro. Quando viu, o seu moreno já estava dormindo.___

_"Nossa, ele fica lindo até dormindo! Esqueça ele, Lílian, ele não presta! Te traiu! Mas esse cheiro... Espera ai! Se eu peguei o travesseiro no quarto dele... Então deve ser o travesseiro dele! Isso é mais do que óbvio!! No mínimo esse é o cheirinho dele... E que cheiro maravilhoso. Tenho que trocar de travesseiro. Ele sabe que esse é dele... Tenho que falar que não gostei". – pensava a ruiva enquanto abraçava o travesseiro.___

_A ruiva chegou mais perto do moreno tocou seu rosto com a ponta dos dedos, fazendo o moreno abrir um leve sorriso com o toque.___

_- Tiago! – chamou a ruiva.___

_- Só mais alguns minutinhos, mãe. – respondeu o menino puxando ainda mais o cobertor.___

_- Tiago, sou eu... Lílian – disse a garota em seu ouvido.___

_- Lílian... O que aconteceu?- perguntou ele acordando rapidamente.___

_A ruiva iria começar a rir, mas se conteve.___

_- Quero trocar de travesseiro. Dá-me esse que você 'tá dormindo. Não gostei desse!___

_- Claro! – respondeu ele sonolento entregando o travesseiro para ela.___

_- Obrigada. – respondeu a ruiva quando pegou.___

_- Se quer se livrar do meu cheiro, não vai adiantar trocar o travesseiro. Esse aí já está com o meu cheirinho que você tanto ama. – disse o moreno arrumando o novo travesseiro.___

_-Eu não gosto do seu cheiro! – respondeu ela irritada virando-se para dormir.___

_"Realmente, esse travesseiro está com o cheirinho dele também..". – pensou enquanto abraçava o travesseiro.___

_Fim de FlashBack_

Naquela madrugada, Tiago acordou com uma enorme sede, já ia levantar da cama, mas percebeu que não podia.

- Acordo ou não acordo o meu lírio? – falou ele muito baixo, quase em pensamento. – Não vou acordá-la! É capaz dela brigar comigo porque ela mesma não respeitou a própria "linha". – disse ele vendo Lílian agarrada a seu braço direito.

- Tiago! – chamou a menina.

- Desculpe, não queria te acordar. – disse ele.

Mas não ouve resposta.

- Não acredito que meu lírio está sonhando comigo novamente! – disse ele um pouco mais alto do que queria.

Tiago olhou para os lados e viu sua varinha na mesa de cabeceira ao lado do abajur, que emitia uma luz muito fraca.

- Tenho que alcançar a varinha... Assim posso conjurar um pouco de água. – disse ele tentando pegar a varinha sem soltar seu braço da ruiva.

Depois de muito sacrifício, o menino conseguiu tomar sua água, mas quando foi dormir, puxou sua amada mais para perto dele, abraçando-a.

***************************************

A noite passou tranqüilamente. Kely foi a primeira a acordar e foi logo acordando Sirius.

- Sirius! Acorda! – mas ele não acordou. – Sirius! – chamou de novo, mas nem sinal, então a menina colocou os seus lábios nos dele fazendo-o acordar.

- Queria acordar assim todos os dias – disse ele sonhador.

- Vem... Vamos levantar... Quero ver como todos dormiram... Vai ser muito engraçado!

O depois de alguns minutos, levantaram e foram ao quarto ao lado, ver Remo e Peter.

Estava cada um de um lado da cama, ambos espalhados.

- Eles sempre dormem assim. – disse Sirius ao vê-los.

- Vem. Vamos ver o nosso casal preferido. – disse a menina fechando a porta.

Assim que abriram a porta do quarto de Tiago e Lílian, Sirius começou a rir.

- Realmente, o plano vai dar certo. A ruivinha não perde tempo! – disse entre risos.

- Não falei? – respondeu ela fechando a porta. – Só quero ver a briga quando ela acordar.

Tiago estava deitado de barriga para cima, completamente do seu lado da cama, assim como a ruiva mandou. Já Lílian, estava deitada em cima do moreno, com a cabeça no ombro do rapaz e com as mãos no cabelo dele.

Sirius e Kely foram se trocar e tomar banho.

Alguns minutos depois, Remo e Peter acordaram também e vêem como Tiago e Lílian dormiam. Saíram rindo e foram tomar banho.

Quase uma hora depois que todos estavam na sala:

- Acho melhor irmos comer logo. – disse Rabicho.

- Ele tem razão. Os dois podem demorar a acordar. – disse Sirius.

Mas não sabiam que nesse momento Tiago estava acordando.

_"Nossa, que noite!... Não acredito que a Lily... Nossa... Ela é leve como uma pluma! Não tinha percebido que ela está completamente em cima de mim... E que linda ela está... Caramba, quero dormir assim todos os dias... Algum dia eu ainda vou ter essa ruiva só para mim... Ah se vou! Mas e agora? Acordo ou não? É melhor deixá-la dormir, e fingir que estou dormindo também. Assim ela não briga comigo. Vai achar que foi eu que a coloquei aqui! E meu deus, que corpo... _- pensava Tiago observando a ruiva em cima dele.

Uns vinte minuto depois, Lílian começou a despertar.

- Que noite! Tenho que agradecer a Sra. Potter, que cama macia... – disse ela para si mesma, mas não passando despercebida por Tiago que fingia estar dormindo.

_"O que eu estou fazendo em cima do Potter?? Não acredito nisso... Tenho que sair daqui antes que ele acorde..". –pensou Lílian fazendo um esforço para se levantar. – "Mas será que é preciso mesmo? Aqui está tão gostoso!" – pensou voltando a deitar em cima do moreno e acariciar seus cabelos. – "Lílian Evans, levante já! Você não pode se entregar assim... Ele não presta! Mas esse cheiro dele está me deixando atordoada... Vou ficar aqui mais algum tempo. Mas e se ele acordar primeiro que você? Ele não pode me ver assim!!"_ - pensava a ruiva ainda deitada em cima do moreno.

- Coragem, Lílian! – falou ela quase que para si mesma, fazendo Tiago sorrir por dentro. – Ele não é tão lindo assim... E tão gostoso... – comentou para si mesma ainda deitada no rapaz. – Pare já com isso! Ele é o Potter! Não vai ser tão fácil assim... Não vou perdoá-lo só porque ele é tão gostoso... – disse Lílian se levantando e fazendo Tiago se mexer um pouco, para agüentar o riso.

Assim que a menina deitou no seu lado da cama, respirou fundo e resolveu acordar o moreno.

- Potter, acorde! – chamou.

Mas não teve resposta.

- Potter! – chamou mais uma vez, agora sacudindo um pouco o braço do menino.

Mas novamente não teve resposta.

- Tiago! – chamou ela.

Mas Tiago ainda fingia estar dormindo. Lílian ficou chamando por alguns minutos até cansar e sentar ao seu lado.

- Meu Deus, Tiago, acorde logo! – disse Lílian sacudindo o amigo.

Tiago ainda fingia estar dormindo.

- Mais alguns minutos, mãe. – resmungou.

- Não sou sua mãe! – disse a ruiva rindo. – Acorde! – pediu. – Levante, Tiago!

- Já vou, mãe. – disse ele mais uma vez.

- Já disse que não sou sua mãe! – disse ela ainda o sacudindo – Sou a sua ruiva! – completou para si mesma.

Assim que Tiago ouviu isso abriu os olhos.

- Até que enfim! – disse ela vendo o moreno despertar. – Estou tentando te acordar a quase meia hora.

- Tem um jeito muito mais fácil de me acordar, sabia? – perguntou ele se sentando na cama.

- E qual seria? – perguntou ela desconfiada.

- Depois que eu escovar os dentes, eu te mostro. – respondeu ele indo se levantar.

- Vou tomar banho! – respondeu a ruiva passando por cima do moreno.

- Espera! – pediu ele segurando a cintura da ruiva, fazendo-a cair em cima dele. – Vai sair e não vai me dar nem um "bom dia?" – disse ele se aproximando do rosto dela.

- Bom dia, Tiago! – disse ela se afastando e levantando.

- Bom dia, meu anjo ruivo! – respondeu ele feliz indo atrás da ruiva.

Depois dos dois tomarem banho, foram se encontrar com os outros na cozinha.

- Olha o nosso casal chegando – disse Kely.

- Bom dia! – disse Tiago feliz.

- O Pontas acordou de ótimo humor hoje, hein! – disse Remo.

- Você nem sabe o quanto. – disse o menino.

- Bom dia – disse Lílian sentando ao lado de Tiago.

- Dormiram bem? – perguntou Rabicho.

- Ótimos! – respondeu Tiago.

- Lily? – perguntou Kely.

- Até que não foi tão ruim assim. – mentiu a ruiva.

- Que bom! Porque tiramos uma linda foto de vocês dois dormindo. – disse Kely pegando a foto.

- Vocês não vão mostrar essa foto para ele! – disse Lílian irritada.

- Que pena! A ruiva não acordou muito bem hoje. – disse Sirius entre risadas.

- O colchão estava macio, Lily? – perguntou Remo tentando segurar a risada.

- Me dá essa foto! – pediu a ruiva irritada tentando pegar a foto antes de passarem para Tiago.

- Se queria dormir abraçada comigo era só falar, ruivinha. Não precisava dormir em cima de mim... – disse Tiago olhando a foto. – E por que não me contou que dormimos tão juntos? – perguntou Tiago fingindo não saber de nada.

Lílian apenas bufou de raiva.

- Me dá essa foto!

- Não se preocupe, Lily. Temos mais cópias. Depois te dou uma. Essa daí é do Pontas. – disse Sirius rindo.

- Obrigado, Sirius! – respondeu o menino pegando algumas torradas.

E o café da manhã passou entre risos e gritos da Lílian. Normal!

Depois do café da manhã, todos foram para sala.

- E então, o que vamos fazer hoje? – perguntou Sirius.

- Que tal nadar um pouco? – perguntou Remo.

- Nadar? Nesse frio? – perguntou Kely.

- O Tiago é rico, sabia? Aqui tem piscina aquecida! – disse Rabicho fazendo Tiago corar.

- Eu não trouxe roupa de banho. – disse Lílian.

- Não se preocupe, Lily. Eu te empresto. – disse Kely.

- Perfeito. Vou arrumar a temperatura da piscina e do ambiente de lá... – disse Tiago se levantando.

- Espera aí! – disse Lílian ainda sentada.

- Ah é... Esqueci do jogo das cordas. – disse ele olhando para a menina.

- Esqueceu do jogo ou de mim? – perguntou Lílian irritada se levantando.

- É melhor subirmos. – disse Kely. – Coloco um biquíni na sua cama, Lily. – disse antes de subir as escadas puxando Sirius.

Todos subiram para trocar de roupa enquanto Tiago e Lílian foram arrumar a temperatura da piscina.

- Tiago! Empresta-me um livro? – pediu a menina.

- Claro, meu anjo. Vem... – respondeu ele pegando na mão dela e indo em direção à biblioteca.

Ficaram algum tempo na biblioteca até Tiago quebrar o silêncio.

- Posso te recomendar um livro?

- Você lê? – perguntou ela debochando.

- Leio sim! – respondeu ele confiante e indo em uma outra prateleira. – Esse aqui você vai gostar. – completou entregando um livro para a menina.

- Não sabia que você gostava de romances! – disse ela analisando o livro.

- Vamos dizer que uma certa ruiva me inspira a ler. – respondeu ele sorrindo.

- Certo! Vamos trocar de roupa. E... Hã... Obrigada pelo livro!

- Pegue quantos quiser. – respondeu ele galanteador.

Quando finalmente todos se encontraram na piscina:

- Uau! – disse Sirius ao ver Lílian.

- DÁ PARA TIRAR OS OLHOS? – perguntou Tiago irritado. – Se olhar muito vai morrer jovem! – disse Tiago indo para frente de Lílian.

- Foi mau, Pontas! – disse Sirius rindo. – Não precisa ficar com ciúmes!

- Pára com isso! – pediu Lílian o puxando para sentar.

- Vocês não vêm para a água? – perguntou Remo assim que colocou a cabeça para fora da água depois do mergulho.

- Está muito gostosa a água. – disse Rabicho.

- Já vamos. – disse Sirius pegando Kely no colo e se jogando dentro da água.

- Sirius! – gritou a menina antes de cair na piscina.

Todos riram muito.

- Vocês não vêm? – perguntou Sirius para Lílian e Tiago.

- Vamos ficar um pouco aqui. A Lily quer ler. – disse Tiago sentando ao lado da moça.

- Não sabem o que estão perdendo. – disse Kely rindo.

Todos estavam rindo muito, até mesmo Tiago, que até aquela hora não havia entrado na água, ria das palhaçadas dos amigos, enquanto Lílian só lia e às vezes espiava por cima do livro.

- Tiago...

- Sim?

- Você quer entrar na água, não é? – perguntou ela fechando o livro.

- Não se preocupe comigo. Posso nadar quando quiser! – respondeu ele com um lindo sorriso.

- Tem certeza?

- Faço tudo por você, ruivinha. Pode ler o quanto quiser. – respondeu ele olhando a ruiva e perdendo o tombo de Sirius.

- Vem, vamos nadar um pouco! Sei que você está doido para entrar na água. – disse ela levantando.

- Nossa, Sirius! Não sabia que você tinha uma tatuagem! – disse Kely.

- Tatuagem...?- perguntou Lílian para si mesma, pensativa.

- Que linda! – disse Kely.

- Eu quero ver. – disse Lílian se aproximando.

- É melhor não. – disse Tiago.

- Por que não? – perguntou ela para o menino.

- Bem, é que... – começou Tiago, mas foi interrompido por Kely.

- Por que um M? – perguntou a menina irritada, fazendo Lílian desviar a atenção para Sirius.

- Por causa de você! – respondeu Sirius.

- Por que por mim? Não tem M no meu nome. Se não sabe, me chamo Kely! – gritou ela irritada.

- Está com ciúmes, meu amor? O M é de Mrig. Seu sobrenome. – disse Sirius.

- Sei... – respondeu Kely pensativa.

- Posso ver, Sirius? – perguntou Lílian se aproximando.

- Não! – falou Tiago.

- Por que não, Pontas? – perguntou Remo sem entender.

- Não quero a minha Lílian vendo tatuagem de outro. – mentiu Tiago, e Lílian percebeu que não era ciúmes.

- O que tem de mais uma tatuagem com um M, Tiago? – perguntou ela fingindo não saber da tatuagem do menino.

- É verdade, Tiago. O que tem de mais? – perguntou Kely sem entender.

Lílian viu um lindo M perfeitamente desenhado nas costas de Sirius. Passou o dedo por cima fazendo Sirius rir.

- Desculpa! É que faz cócegas. – disse o menino.

Lílian não falou nada, só olhou desconfiada para Tiago.

- Não iam entrar na água? – perguntou Remo.

- Íamos. – respondeu Tiago olhando fixamente para Lílian e estendendo a mão para a menina, que aceitou e os dois pularam juntos na piscina.

As horas passaram lentamente até Fifi vir avisar que estava na hora de comer e deixou algumas toalhas na cadeira.

- Vamos comer! – disse Rabicho.

- Ele só pensa em comida? – perguntou Kely divertida.

- Pensa em outras coisas também. – disse Tiago maliciosamente fazendo os Marotos rirem.

O almoço correu muito bem. Todos conversavam e riam muito. Falavam de tudo.

- Nós vamos voltar para a piscina depois? – perguntou Kely de repente.

- Eu e Tiago vamos. – respondeu Lílian

- Nossa... Já está até respondendo por ele... – comentou Sirius rindo.

- É que ela me ama. – disse Tiago sonhador.

- Nem em sonhos! – respondeu a menina irritada. – Respondi por ele porque estamos acorrentados!

- Sei... – respondeu Remo entre risos. – Poderíamos voltar todos para a piscina e fazer um joguinho de vôlei.  
- Aquele jogo de trouxas? – perguntou Sirius confuso.

- Esse mesmo! – respondeu Remo

- Gostei da idéia. – respondeu Kely.

- Só tem um problema. Como vamos jogar se estamos todos acorrentados? – perguntou Tiago.

- Podemos aumentar as cordas para uns seis metros. – disse Sirius.

- E pode? – perguntou Lílian assustada.

- Claro que pode. – respondeu Kely.

- Então, por que me fizeram dormir com ele? – perguntou irritada.

- Só pode se todos concordarem... – respondeu Rabicho.

- Mas é claro que todos concordariam em dormir em camas separadas. – justificou Lílian.

- Sinto muito, ruivinha, eu não iria aceitar. – disse Tiago

- E muito menos eu! – disse Sirius.

- Viu porque tiveram que dormir juntos? – perguntou Remo rindo enquanto Lílian fechava a cara.

- Decidido então! Vamos jogar vôlei. – disse Kely feliz.

Meia hora depois, todos já estavam na beira da piscina novamente.

- Vamos separar o time. – disse Sirius.

- Certo, precisamos de dois capitães. – disse Kely. – Perfeito! Tiago e Sirius.

- Certo! – disseram todos.

- Eu escolho primeiro. – disse Sirius. – Remo fica no meu time.

- E a ruiva no meu. – disse Tiago.

- Kely, por favor... – pediu o menino puxando Kely.

- Certo... Então Rabicho fica com agente. – disse Tiago.

- Todos sabem as regras? – perguntou Remo.

- Sabemos, mas quero acrescentar uma coisa. – disse Tiago.

- Qual? – perguntou Sirius desconfiado.

- Quem ganhar escolhe um castigo para o outro time. – falou Tiago com um sorriso maroto.

- Fechado! – disseram os demais.

- Isso não vai dar certo. – disse Lílian para si mesma.

- Não se preocupe, meu lírio! Vamos ganhar! – disse Tiago ao ouvido da ruiva.

- Acho bom! – respondeu ela rindo.

O jogo estava empatado e quem fizesse o ponto ganhava.

- Temos uma jogada decisiva agora... – disse Sirius.

- Queremos aumentar a aposta! – disse Tiago.

- Tiago! – repreendeu Lílian.

- Relaxe e confie em mim! – disse Tiago no ouvido da ruiva.

- Não da para confiar em você! – respondeu ela lembrando do menino beijando outra.

- Tente! Pelo menos uma vez. – pediu ele e se virando para os demais. – Vamos ou não aumentar a aposta?

- O que quer? – perguntou Kely.

- Quem perder, além de pagar um castigo escolhido pelo vencedor, ainda tem que fazer o dever dos outros durante dois dias.

- Negócio fechado. – disse Sirius na mesma hora.

- Nada disso! Quem vai ter que fazer dever caso agente perca sou eu. – disse Remo.

- E eu! – completou Lílian

- Já falei que não vamos perder. Confia em mim pelo menos agora, ruivinha. – pediu Tiago.

- Sei que vou me arrepender, mas eu topo. – disse Lílian.

- E então, Remo? – perguntou Tiago.

- Certo! Fazer o quê? – respondeu o menino.

- Todos em suas posições. – disse Sirius. – Pode sacar, Tiaguinho. – disse assim que todos voltaram a seus lugares.

E Tiago deu um saque perfeito, que o outro time não teve nem tempo de revidar.

- Ganhamos! Vocês fazem os deveres e vamos pensar em algo mais. – respondeu ele abraçando a ruiva. – Falei que iríamos ganhar! – completou no ouvido dela.

Lílian não respondeu, só deu um sorriso para o Maroto.

Logo depois, todos foram tomar banho. Afinal, ficar o dia inteiro na piscina cansa qualquer um. Depois do banho, Tiago resolveu falar com Lílian.

- Vamos, Lily, preciso pegar umas roupas no meu quarto. – disse ele puxando a menina.

- É Evans, Potter! – disse ela.

- Já te falei que só pode usar esse nome quando nos casarmos. – brincou ele irritando ainda mais a amiga.

- Homens! Não sei por que ainda tento conversar com vocês... – disse ela seguindo o menino.


	9. A banda

Tiago foi para o quarto ainda rindo da irritação de Lílian.

- Afinal, o que você veio buscar aqui? – perguntou Lílian vendo Tiago mexer no guarda-roupa.

- Isso! – disse ele pegando um saquinho.

- E o que é isso? – perguntou a menina sem entender.

- Pó-de-flu. Vou fazer Remo falar com alguma garota pela lareira como castigo. O que acha?

- Perfeito! E já sei até com quem ele pode falar. – respondeu a menina com um sorriso maroto.

- E o que vamos fazer com os outros? Tem alguma idéia? – perguntou Tiago voltando a descer as escadas.

- Podíamos fazer Sirius pedir logo para namorar a Kely.

- Não! Eu quero ser o primeiro Maroto a ter a mulher dos sonhos... – respondeu ele sonhador.

- Por que faz tanta questão? – perguntou a ruiva.

- É que... – começou, mas não pôde terminar porque Remo o interrompeu.

- E então? Pensaram no castigo? – perguntou ele com um pouco de receio.

- Pensamos! - responderam os dois.

- Eu quero que você fale com a Tonks pela lareira. – disse Lílian.

- E eu quero que você a chame para sair... – disse Tiago com um sorriso maroto.

- E eu vou junto com os dois. Diga também que está afim dela. – disse Rabicho.

- Mas só eu recebo castigo? – perguntou Remo.

- Claro que não... Mas como é um castigo pra cada um do time... – disse Tiago. – Resolvemos começar por você.

- Não posso fazer isso... Ela nem sabe quem eu sou... – disse Remo.

- Lógico que sabe! Você é um Maroto! – disse Sirius.

- Mas... – começou Remo.

- Mas nada, Remo! Pode indo logo. – disse Kely jogando o pó na lareira e empurrando o amigo.

Depois de alguns minutos, Remo começou a falar algo:

- A Ninfadora Tonks está ai? – pausa. – Olá, Tonks! Sei que não me conhece, mas queria falar com você. – pausa. – Potter e Black... Isso mesmo. – pausa – Sabe, é que eu te acho muito bonita – pausa – Claro que é sério! – pausa. – Claro que não! Nunca falaria com uma garota por causa disso. – pausa – Só falei a verdade. – pausa. – Não, claro que não. Vim para te fazer um convite. – pausa. – Sabe, é que... Eu... Você... Quer... Sair... Comigo... Você quer sair comigo algum dia desses? – pausa – Sério? – Certo, então agente marca! – pausa – Até Hogwarts então.

Assim que Remo tirou o rosto da lareira:

- Pronto! Já falei com ela.

- E então? Ela vai? – perguntou Lílian curiosa.

- É claro que vai! Quem resiste a um Maroto? – perguntou Sirius.

- A Lily. – respondeu Tiago fazendo todos rirem.

- Conta logo como foi. – pediu Kely.

_FlashBack da conversa___

_Depois de alguns minutos, Remo começou a falar algo: ___

_- A Nynfadora Tonks está aí? ___

_- Vou chamá-la. Só um minuto, por favor. – disse uma mulher de uns 40 anos.___

_- Olá, Tonks! Sei que não me conhece, mas queria falar com você...___

_- Claro que te conheço. Você anda com o Potter e com o Black, Remo, não é? – perguntou a menina.___

_- Potter e Black... Isso mesmo. ___

_- E então? Por que apareceu? Nunca nos falamos... – perguntou a menina timidamente.___

_- Sabe, é que eu te acho muito bonita.___

_- Você está falando sério? – perguntou a menina desconfiada.___

_- Claro que é sério!___

_- Tem certeza que não é nenhuma aposta idiota com alguém?___

_- Claro que não! Nunca falaria com uma garota por causa disso. – mentiu Remo.___

_- Então... Obrigada pelo elogio. – respondeu a menina corando.___

_- Só falei a verdade. ___

_- Que bom! Mas não veio aqui só para me elogiar, ou veio?___

_-Não, claro que não. Vim para te fazer um convite. – disse Remo corando.___

_- Convite? Para quê? – perguntou Tonks sem graça.___

_-Sabe é que... Eu... Você... Quer... Sair... Comigo... Você quer sair comigo algum dia desses?___

_- Claro que sim! – respondeu ela com a face queimando.___

_- Sério? – perguntou Remo sem acreditar.___

_- Claro!___

_-Certo, então agente marca!___

_- Pode ser. Nos vemos em Hogwarts então... – despediu-se a menina.___

_- Até Hogwarts, então.___

_Fim do FlashBack _

- Ela te ama! – disse Tiago rindo.

- Remo tem um encontro! – gritaram as meninas felizes.

- Para que tudo isso? – perguntou Rabicho estranhando a agitação das meninas.

- Não é obvio? – perguntou Lílian

- Não! – respondeu Peter.

- Remo nunca sai com ninguém... – respondeu Kely fazendo os Marotos rirem.

- Ela tem razão. – disse Tiago ainda rindo.

- Em compensação, Sirius e Tiago saem por todos da escola! – respondeu Lílian irritada.

- Sirius não faz mais isso. Ele não está louco ainda! – disse Kely.

- Não faço mesmo. Aposentei minhas galinhagens! – disse Sirius.

- E eu também! Faz tempo que não saio com nenhuma garota, tirando meu anjo ruivo... – disse Tiago.

- E a loira que você beijou essa semana em pleno Salão Principal? Aquilo não foi nada? – perguntou Lílian irritada.

- Me deu uma cede de repente. – disse Kely puxando Sirius para a cozinha.

- Tenho que pegar uma coisa na minha mala – disse Remo puxando Rabicho.

- Mais tarde... Agora que a briga vai ficar boa... – disse Rabicho.

- Cala a boca e sobe logo. – disse Remo puxando Rabicho.

- Já falei que não a beijei. Foi ela que me beijou. – respondeu Tiago enquanto todos saíam.

- Mentiroso! – gritou Lílian irritada.

- Lily, você tem que me escutar. Confie em mim... Sei que é difícil, mas...

- É Evans, Potter! Evans! E não dá para confiar em você! Quando finalmente parecia que você estava mudando, você ficou se agarrando com outra no meio da escola.

- Mas eu mudei! – gritou Tiago. – Desculpe. – pediu por ter gritado. – Li... Evans... Sei que é difícil acreditar, mas eu não beijei aquela garota! Eu te amo! Para que iria querer ficar com outra quando tinha você?

- Para se exibir? – perguntou ela em resposta.

- Certo... Eu faria isso se fosse outra, mas com você é diferente...

- DIFERENTE COMO? VOCÊ FICA COM TODAS! COMO VOCÊ QUER QUE EU ACREDITE EM VOCÊ?

- Pergunte para qualquer um... Até a Kely irá te dizer que a culpa não foi minha... Os Marotos viram tudo...

- Os Marotos irão ficar do seu lado de qualquer jeito. São seus amigos!

- São seus amigos também. – respondeu Tiago.

- Certo! Eu estou acorrentada a você! Não quero brigar agora. Isso já deu por hoje. O.K.? – perguntou tentando se acalmar.

- Você é que sabe! – respondeu ele fitando-a.

- Certo, Potter... Tiago – disse lembrando-se do jogo da noite anterior. – Prometo pensar no seu caso se você prometer não falar mais sobre isso.

- Negócio fechado, ruiva! – disse ele um pouco menos triste.

**

- Não estou mais escutando os gritos da Lily. Acho que a briga acabou. – disse Kely para Sirius.

- Será que se entenderam? – perguntou Sirius preocupado.

- Espero que sim. – respondeu Kely esperançosa.

**

- A Lily parou de gritar! – comentou Remo.

- Você me fez perder toda a briga! – reclamou Rabicho.

- Para com isso, Peter... Eles têm que ter privacidade.

- Privacidade com ela gritando? – perguntou Peter.

- Nisso você tem razão. Vem, vamos descer. Quem sabe eles já se entenderam. – disse Remo indo em direção a escada.

**

- O que vamos fazer agora? Logo a janta estará pronta. – perguntou Tiago para a ruiva ao seu lado.

- Eu vou ler. Você eu não sei! – respondeu ela secamente.

- Calminha, meu lírio. Só fiz uma pergunta!

- É Evans! Quantas vezes terei que falar? – perguntou ela impaciente.

- Já vão voltar a brigar? – perguntou Sirius entrando na sala.

- É a única forma que temos de nos comunicar. – disse Tiago rindo.

- Nisso eu tenho que concordar com você! – disse Lílian.

- Vai chover! Lílian Evans concordando com Tiago Potter! – disse Kely seriamente fazendo todos rirem.

- Do que estão rindo? – perguntou Remo.

- Lílian concordou com Tiago. – disse Sirius com pouco caso.

- Isso pede uma comemoração. – disse Rabicho.

- Está pensando no quê? – perguntou Tiago se animando.

- Festa, é claro. – respondeu Rabicho.

- Já teremos festa na sexta. É melhor não darmos uma festa hoje. – disse Sirius desanimado.

- Festa na sexta? – perguntou Kely assustada.

- É. O baile de natal dos Potter! Tiago não te contou? – perguntou Sirius sem entender.

- Vai ter um baile e você não me avisou? – perguntou Kely para Tiago irritada.

- Calma, Kely. Minha mãe ficou encarregada de comprar os vestidos de vocês.

- E quando você falou com ela? – perguntou Lílian desconfiada.

- O dia que sai correndo. Lembra? Do encontro que você pensou que eu tinha ido? – perguntou para Lílian parecendo chateado. – Eu tinha ido falar com a minha mãe sobre o baile.

- Sinto muito por vocês, mas não vou ficar para baile nenhum! – disse Lílian sem tirar os olhos do livro.

- E muito menos eu! Que mico... Não tenho par...

- Não seja por isso, meu amor. Você vai comigo. – disse Sirius.

- Mas e o resto dos Marotos? – perguntou Kely.

- Remo vai com a prima do Pontas. E Peter vai com a amiga dela. – respondeu Sirius.

- E Tiago? – perguntou Kely.

- Isso não é obvio? – perguntou Remo indicando Lílian com a cabeça.

- Não temos roupa. – disse Kely.

- Já falei que minha mãe vai comprar. Encarem como presente de natal. – disse Tiago.

- Mas toda a sua família vai estar aqui? – perguntou Kely ainda indecisa.

- Claro que vai! – respondeu Tiago.

- Sabe, acho que tenho que voltar para a escola. Tenho muita lição para fazer... – começou Kely.

- Relaxa, a atração da festa não será você! – disse Peter.

- E quem vai ser? – perguntou Lílian.

- Claro que... – mas Peter não terminou de falar, pois viu Tiago fazendo sinais para ele não terminar a frase.

- Quem, afinal, é a atração da festa? – perguntou Lílian finalmente olhando para os Marotos.

- Claro que a tia Sara e o tio James. – mentiu Sirius.

- Em falar em baile... Já decidiu qual música vamos tocar primeiro, Tiago? – perguntou Remo.

- Vocês tocam? – perguntou Kely impressionada.

- Claro que sim. Eu toco baixo, Sirius toca bateria, Peter toca piano, e Tiago toca violão e guitarra. – disse Remo.

- E quem canta? – perguntou Lílian debochadamente.

- Vai ver se ficar para o baile. – disse Tiago. – E respondendo a pergunta do Remo: eu ainda não decidi a música. Sirius precisa ver isso comigo depois. – disse Tiago sentando ao lado da ruiva.

- Afinal... As meninas vão ou não no baile? – perguntou Peter impaciente.

- Claro que vão. – responderam o resto dos Marotos

- Claro que não! – respondeu Lílian.

- Eu vou! – respondeu Kely. – Vai ser divertido.

- Não vai por que, Lily? – perguntou Sirius indo abraçar a amiga.

- Depois daquele santuário que o Tiago tem no quarto, todos vão ficar me olhando... – disse Lílian desconfiada.

- Claro que não, ruivinha. – disse Sirius abraçando Lílian por trás do sofá.

- Dá para manter uma distância considerável dela, seu cachorro pulguento? – perguntou Tiago irritado.

- Foi mal, veado. – disse Sirius soltando a amiga.

- É cervo! – disse irritado para o amigo. – Não se preocupe, Lily, ninguém entra no meu quarto a não ser meus pais e os Marotos.

- E a Fifi? – perguntou Kely.

- É... E ela também. – respondeu Tiago rindo.

- Primeiro, é Evans para você! E depois, como vou ter certeza disso? – perguntou Lílian olhando finalmente para Tiago.

- Pergunte para os meus pais, se quiser. – disse Tiago dando de ombros.

- Fica para o baile, Lily. Os pais do Tiago já foram até comprar uma roupa para você... – começou Remo.

- Não tenho par! – disse ela.

- Não seja por isso... Não quer ir comigo? – perguntou Tiago galanteador.

- Claro que... NÃO. Prefiro ir sozinha.

- Vou considerar isso uma resposta precipitada. Meu convite está de pé até o minuto em que começar o baile.

- Então você vai sozinho? – perguntou a menina desconfiada.

- Se não for com você, eu prefiro ir sozinho. Sem contar que vou tocar... A nossa banda vai abrir o baile, então mesmo se tivesse uma acompanhante ela não poderia ficar comigo no começo do baile.

- Banda? – perguntou Kely sem entender.

- É. Tocamos nas horas vagas. – disse Sirius.

- Então podem ir pegar as coisas e tocar alguma coisa pra nós. – disse Kely autoritária.

- O que acha, Tiago? – perguntou Sirius.

- Só toco se meu anjo ruivo quiser. – respondeu ele deitando no sofá do lado oposto ao da ruiva, encostando levemente seus pés no dela.

- Desencosta, Pot... Tiago! – mandou a menina.

- Foi mal! – disse ele encolhendo um pouco as pernas.

- Vamos tocar para as meninas, Tiago! – pediu Remo. – Vai ser divertido, e acabamos ensaiando um pouco.

- O que acha, Li... Evans? – perguntou Tiago.

- Se quiser vão vocês. Não quero saber de nada que o envolva. – disse ela apontando Tiago com a cabeça.

- Ela me ama! – disse Tiago sonhador.

- Você viaja... – disse Kely rindo. – Mas ela te ama mesmo.

- Kely! – protestou Lílian. – Não o amo não! Eu odeio o Potter! – gritou ela antes de se enfiar atrás do livro de novo.

- Então por que dormiu em cima dele? Não gostou do colchão? – perguntou Kely rindo e fazendo todos rirem também.

- Eu... Eu... – começou Lílian, mas não achou uma resposta convincente.

- Não ligue para eles... Pode dormir daquele jeito sempre que quiser. – disse Tiago docemente.

Lílian corou furiosamente, e bufou de raiva, mas antes que tivesse oportunidade de dizer qualquer coisa a elfa entrou na sala.

- Senhor, a janta está pronta.

- Já estamos indo, Fifi! – respondeu Tiago gentilmente.


	10. Cine pipoca

Depois que a elfa saiu, Sirius foi logo se prontificando:

- Então vamos tocar ou não? – perguntou Sirius.

- Veremos isso depois do jantar. – disse Rabicho já puxando Remo para a mesa.

- Será divertido, Pontas! – disse Lupin.

- Por que não tocam sem ele? – perguntou Kely.

- Porque eles não fazem nada sem mim. – disse Tiago divertidamente.

- Não enche, seu veado! – disse Rabicho.

- É cervo! – disse o menino irritado.

- Afinal, por que toda vez você diz isso? – perguntou Lílian.

- Isso o que, meu lírio? – perguntou ele carinhosamente.

- Você sempre fala: "É cervo..." Por quê? – perguntou Lílian sentando ao lado do menino.

- Adoraria te contar, mas se contasse iria teria que contar outras coisas que não posso... Então vai ficar sem resposta, ruivinha. Eu sinto muito! – disse ele passando a mão no rosto dela.

Lílian o olhou desconfiada e afastou a mão do menino de seu rosto com uma certa dificuldade (que não passou despercebida por Tiago), afinal, no fundo, ela não queria fazer isso, e começou a se servir

O jantar foi tranqüilo. Os Marotos ficavam querendo que Tiago tocasse também enquanto ele se recusava a tocar sem a "permissão" da ruiva. Kely se divertia com a situação. Assim que todos terminaram de comer, Kely resolveu mudar de assunto:

- Deixem a banda para depois, afinal vocês vão tocar no baile... Que tal assistirmos um filme?

- É uma boa idéia! O que tem em mente? – perguntou Tiago.

- Dois filmes. Estava pensando em um de romance e um de terror. – disse a menina.

- Romance? Para me deixar na vontade? – perguntou Remo fazendo todos rirem.

- Não! – respondeu Kely tentando disfarçar e apontar para Tiago e Lílian sem a amiga perceber.

- Certo! Romance então... – disse Remo derrotado entendendo onde a amiga queria chegar.

- E por último um terror! – disse Sirius.

- Acho melhor deixar o terror primeiro. – disse Tiago.

- Por quê? Para todos dormirem no segundo filme? – perguntou Peter.

- Certo, então. Romance primeiro. Vou pegar alguns filmes. Vem comigo, Lílian? – perguntou ele gentilmente.

- Tenho escolha? – perguntou ela se levantando.

- Vamos todos colocar o pijama, os filmes vão acabar tarde. – disse Kely levantando também.

Depois que todos já tinham trocado de roupa, Sirius e Kely foram arrumar alguns colchões para todos deitarem no chão, ao invés do sofá, Remo e Peter foram arrumar pipoca, enquanto Lílian e Tiago escolhiam os filmes.

- O que acha desse? – perguntou o menino mostrando um filme.

- Esse filme é lindo. Você tem bom gosto! – respondeu ela.

- Obrigado! – disse separando o filme. – Qual vamos pegar de terror? Alguma sugestão? – perguntou ele.

- Não! Não assisto muitos filmes de terror. – respondeu ela meio constrangida.

- Tem medo? – perguntou ele olhando alguns filmes.

- Não tenho medo de nada! – disse a menina decidida.

- Ainda bem. Então vou levar esse aqui. – disse ele pegando o filme mais assustador que encontrou.

A menina deu de ombros, então voltaram para a sala, que Sirius já tinha transformado em uma grande cama. Havia dois colchões de casal colocados um ao lado do outro, para que todos deitassem, algumas cobertas e várias tigelas com pipoca e alguns copos do lado com suco.

- Por que não trouxeram cerveja amanteigada? – perguntou Tiago ao ver os sucos.

- Cerveja com pipoca? Não é uma combinação muito boa. – disse Sirius sentando.

Tiago colocou o filme de romance e deixou pausado enquanto todos decidiam onde iriam deitar.

- É melhor nós ficarmos na ponta. Deixe as meninas no meio. – disse Remo.

- Por quê? – perguntou Peter.

- Porque o meio é sempre mais quente. – respondeu Sirius pelo amigo.

Deitaram Peter, Kely, Sirius, Remo, Lílian e Tiago, respectivamente.

- Me ferrei! Fiquei do lado de homem! – disse Sirius assim que todos deitaram.

- E eu sou o quê? – perguntou Kely.

- Tenho você de um lado e um macho do outro... Bem desagradável. – disse Sirius se afastando ligeiramente de Remo.

- Pensa que eu gostei? – perguntou Remo sério. – Pelo menos tenho a Lily aqui! – disse passando o braço pelo ombro da amiga.

- Não tem não! – disse Tiago tirando o braço do amigo.

- Está com ciúmes do seu amigo, Tiago? – perguntou Lílian rindo.

- Se você tem ciúmes da sua irmã... Por que não posso ter ciúmes do Aluado? – perguntou Tiago.

- Eu não tenho ciúmes de você! – mentiu Lílian.

- Já te falei que você não consegue mentir para mim. Essas esmeraldas não mentem! – disse Tiago sorridente.

- Dá para colocar o filme logo? – perguntou Peter.

No meio do filme, Lílian resolveu falar com Tiago, bem na cena do beijo dos protagonistas:

- Tiago! – chamou ela baixinho para não atrapalhar o filme.

- Sim, meu lírio! – disse ele olhando para ela.

- O que sente por mim? – perguntou e menina quase no ouvido do rapaz, que se assustou com a pergunta.

- Já te falei e repito quantas vezes você quiser... Eu amo você, ruivinha... Amo você como nunca amei ninguém, você é a minha vida! – respondeu ele ao pé do ouvido da ruiva fazendo-a tremer.

Lílian não disse nada, só abraçou Tiago e deitou em seu peito para continuar assistindo ao filme.

- Viu que lindos? Falei que iria dar certo. – disse Kely o mais baixo possível.

- Realmente! – disse Peter.

- Nosso plano está dando certo! – disse Sirius puxando Kely mais para perto e beijando-a.

Depois de alguns minutos Remo pausou o filme:

- O que foi? – perguntou Lílian sentando.

- Estraga prazeres! – disse Tiago vendo Lílian se afastar e tendo medo que ela não voltasse a ficar abraçada com ele.

- Foi mal, Tiago, mas tenho que trocar de lugar... Esses dois ficam se beijando aqui do lado. – respondeu ele levantando e indo para o lugar de Peter, empurrando o menino para o lado.

- Sirius! – chamou Lílian. – Dá para largar a Kely um minuto? – perguntou tentando separar os dois.

- Você está com inveja... – disse Sirius entre um beijo e outro.

- Calma! Não precisa engolir a menina. – brincou Tiago vendo o beijo dos dois.

- Por que vocês dois não fazem o mesmo? Estão com vontade e ficam ai "chupando o dedo", deixe-me aproveitar um pouco! – disse Sirius largando Kely.

Tiago e Lílian coraram furiosamente, mas Lílian foi logo tentado arrumar as coisas:

- Eu não quero beijar ninguém. Se quisesse já tinha beijado. – disse ela irritada.

- Não tinha não! Você esperaria o Tiago tomar a iniciativa para depois ter a desculpa que foi ele que te beijou, e ainda iria falar que foi a força. – disse Kely rindo.

- Coloquem logo o filme e parem de discutir. Deixe que os dois se entendam do jeito deles. – disse Remo. – E vocês dois... – disse virando para Sirius e Kely. – Dá para se comportarem? Um beijinho tudo bem, mas não precisam ficar se agarrado tanto! Depois vocês fazem isso... – disse Remo tentando parecer sério.

Peter colocou o filme para rodar novamente, fazendo todos voltarem a assistir, inclusive Kely e Sirius.

Lílian não voltou a deitar no peito de Tiago, mas sempre que podia ela o olhava pelo canto do olho.

_"Por que eles tinham que fazer esse escândalo todo? Agora não tenho coragem para abraçá-lo de novo!!! E por que ele não faz isso? Sei que ele quer... Ele está tão lindo... Por que ele tinha que fazer aquilo?? Estaríamos tão bem se ele não tivesse feito tudo aquilo... Por que você foi me trair, Tiago Potter??E eu ainda te amo apesar de tudo... Seu burro!! Por que tem que ser tão galinha?? E tão lindo...?"___

_"Ela está linda... Esse filme não está ajudando em nada... Queria tê-la em meus braços... Tocar seus lábios... Seus cabelos... Abraçá-la como se o mundo não existisse... Eu ainda mato aquela menina da Corvinal... Tinha que me agarrar bem quando eu estava me entendendo com a Lily?? Se fosse em outra ocasião até não ficaria com raiva, pelo contrário, eu iria me achar o máximo... Mas agora... Quem manda ser galinha?Seu burro!! Ela te ama, você a ama e não ficam juntos porque ela te viu beijando outra... Coragem Tiago abrace-a... Kely está certa... Ela nunca tomaria a iniciativa... Ela deve estar esperando eu fazer isso... Mesmo que depois fale que não queria..."_

Mas antes que Tiago tomasse alguma atitude, o filme acabou, fazendo todos se levantarem exceto ele e a ruiva ao seu lado.

- Vou ao banheiro. – disse Remo.

- Vamos dar uma voltinha enquanto isso. – disse Sirius puxando Kely para outra sala.

- Eles pensam que não sabemos o que eles vão fazer... – comentou Peter fazendo os quatro rirem.

- Vamos arrumando aqui para colocar o outro filme. – disse Tiago se levantando.

- Acho melhor deixarmos para assistir o filme outro dia... Já está tarde! – disse Lílian preguiçosamente.

- Não se preocupe. Pode dormir... Depois te levo para a cama. – disse Tiago gentilmente.

- Não vou dormir! – respondeu a menina irritada. – Só que já são quase onze da noite. O filme vai acabar bem tarde...

- Se eu não te conhecesse diria que está com medo do filme! – disse Tiago rindo.

- Ainda bem que me conhece. – respondeu ela irritada.

- Relaxa, ruiva! – disse Tiago ainda rindo.

Depois de alguns minutos todos voltaram e já colocaram a filme para rodar.

Passado nem meia hora de filme, Tiago pausou o filme por que Kely estava gritando:

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh – continuo a menina a gritar.

- O que foi? – perguntou Sirius abraçando-a.

Kely olhou para os lados confusa.

- Não aconteceu nada. – respondeu. – Pode colocar o filme de novo.

- O que deu nela? – perguntou Tiago para Lílian.

- Ficou com medo do filme. – respondeu a menina fazendo pouco caso.

Tiago percebeu que Sirius estava adorando aquele filme, afinal Kely estava agarrada nele, e depois de mais algum tempo teve que parar o filme novamente, mas porque Sirius tinha gritado:

- Ai! – gritou o menino. – Isso dói, Lily.

- Desculpa! – respondeu ela sem graça percebendo que todos a olhavam.

- Vocês sabem que eu adoro vocês duas, quanto mais mulheres melhor... Mas as duas me apertando, cada uma de um lado, não vai dar certo! – respondeu o menino rindo.

- Desculpe! – disseram as duas juntas.

- Calma, meninas, tem Sirius para as duas! – respondeu Sirius abraçando as duas, fazendo Tiago fechar a cara.

Kely, ao ver Tiago de mau humor por causa disso, foi logo falando:

- Lílian, sinto muito, mas esse Maroto é meu. Se quiser ficar agarrando alguém, vai agarrar o seu Maroto. – disse Kely tirando o braço de Sirius de cima da amiga.

- Tudo isso é ciúmes? – perguntou Lílian rindo.

- Dá para vocês colocarem o filme logo? – perguntou Remo.

- Foi mal, Remo. – disse Tiago apertando play.

Uns dez minutos depois e Lílian já estava agarrada em Tiago.

- Esse ai parece o sinistro da aula de adivinhação! – disse Lílian se escondendo no peito de Tiago.

- Calma! Eu estou aqui! – disse Tiago aproveitando e abraçando a ruiva.

Assim que o filme acabou, Sirius foi logo falando:

- Deveríamos assistir outro.

- Está tarde! – disse Kely. – Vamos dormir. Temos que arrumar isso aqui.

- Acho mais fácil dormirmos aqui. – disse Remo.

- É uma boa idéia. – disse Sirius.

- Estão com preguiça de arrumar tudo? – perguntou Lílian.

- Sinceramente, estou sim. – disseram Sirius e Remo juntos.

- Concordo com eles. Aqui já está tudo certo mesmo. – disse Peter.

- Mas assim que começar a amanhecer vamos acordar por causa da claridade. – disse Lílian.

- Posso dar um jeito nisso! – disse Sirius fazendo um movimento com a varinha o que fez as janelas serem cobertas com um tecido preto, deixando o lugar totalmente no escuro.

- Quer subir? – perguntou Tiago para a ruiva quando sentiu ela o abraçar mais forte.

- Não, tudo bem! Só preciso de uma luz por aqui. – ela disse rindo um pouco e soltando o menino.

- Seu desejo é uma ordem. – disse Tiago fazendo um "Accio" e logo o abajur já estava na sua mão.

- Perfeito! Vamos todos dormir aqui. – disse Kely. – Se me permitem... – e ela fez um movimento rápido com a varinha fazendo uma música lenta bem baixa tocar. – Boa noite para todos! – disse ela abraçando Sirius.

- 'Noite – responderam todos.

Por dormirem na sala, todos estavam muito próximos, então Tiago sentiu a ruiva tremer.

- Aqui não tem ar condicionado. Vou pegar outro cobertor para você! – disse ao ouvido de sua amada.

- Não! Não quero levantar. – disse ela segurando ele. – Fica aqui, não precisa de cobertor. – disse ela abraçando ele.

- Você deve estar com muito sono para fazer isso! – comentou ele olhando a ruiva se apertando contra ele.

- Você nem imagina o quanto. – respondeu ela pegando o braço dele e passando por sua cintura.

Depois de um tempo, Tiago falou o mais baixo que pôde:

- Te amo! – depois dando um beijo na testa da menina que já adormecera.

Na manhã seguinte, Lílian acordou primeiro que todos, mas preferiu não levantar porque teria que acordar Tiago. Ficou deitada no peito dele, acariciando-o, e pensando na vida quando viu Fifi chegar:

- Já está tarde! – disse a elfa.

Que horas são, Fifi? – perguntou Lílian.

- Passa das onze da manhã! – respondeu a elfa.

- Pode ir arrumando o café, por favor? Vou acordar todos.

- Claro, senhora Potter! – respondeu a elfa antes de sair.

- Será que ela pensa que tenho alguma coisa com ele? – perguntou Lílian para si mesma. – Sirius! Hei! Sirius! Acorda! – chamou Lílian virando-se para Sirius que estava ao seu lado.

- Quê? – perguntou ele abrindo os olhos, confuso.

- Está tarde, Sirius. Acorde, e me ajude a acordar os outros. – disse Lílian.

- Certo. – disse ele se espreguiçando antes de virar para acordar Kely.

Lílian, antes de acordar Tiago, retirou o abajur do chão que estava ao lado do menino e localizou os óculos do Maroto.

- Tiago! – chamou.

- Nunca vai acordá-lo assim. – disse Remo levantando.

- Ela se vira. – disse Kely puxando Sirius para a cozinha.

- Vamos comer! - Disse Peter levantando rapidamente.

- Não vão me ajudar? – perguntou Lílian.

- Se quer mesmo acordá-lo, é só beijá-lo. – disse Kely rindo.

- Tiago! – chamou Lílian mais uma vez.

- Quer ajuda? – perguntou Remo.

- Seria uma boa! – disse Lílian confusa.

- Deixe-a tentar sozinha. Quem sabe ele se cansa e beija-o logo? – perguntou Sirius.

- Ignorando meu amigo cachorro aqui... – disse Remo puxando Peter para perto de Tiago. – Olá, Lílian Evans. Como você está bonita hoje. – disse Remo ao ouvido de Tiago.

- Cadê ela? – perguntou Tiago sentando-se em um pulo.

- É assim que se acorda ele! – disse Remo rindo.

- Pelo menos dessa vez ela está aqui! – disse Tiago voltando a deitar.

Lílian corou e todos a deixaram sozinha com o menino.

- Bom dia! – disse ela entregando os óculos dele.

- 'Dia, meu lírio. – disse Tiago sorrindo. – Dormiu bem?

- Não foi uma das minhas piores noites. – disse ela sem olhá-lo.

- Passou muito frio? – perguntou ele ainda deitado.

- Não! – respondeu ela simplesmente e se levantou. – Vamos tomar café!

- Mas já? – perguntou ele ainda deitado.

- Claro! Logo estará na hora do almoço. Vamos, levante! – pediu ela.

- Só se me der um beijo de bom dia...

- Levante logo! – falou a menina começando a se irritar, e ele, ao perceber isso, levantou rapidamente.

- Assim está melhor! – disse ela indo em direção a cozinha.

- Espera! – pediu ele segurando o braço dela.

- O que foi? – perguntou ela sentindo ele se aproximar.

- Nada de mais, ruiva! Só quero um beijo de bom dia. – disse Tiago se aproximando para beijá-la.

- Me larga! – gritou ela empurrando ele.

- Se não quer me dar um beijo... Quer ir ao baile comigo? – perguntou ele se recuperando do empurrão.

- Mas é claro que... NÃO! – respondeu ela indo comer.

- Já acordou nervosa!- disse Tiago saindo da sala.

- É porque dormi com você! – respondeu ela irritada.

- Você que quis dormir abraçada comigo! – disse ele sentando para comer.

- Eu não tive escolha! – respondeu ela irritada.

- Dá para os dois pararem? Mal acordamos! – disse Kely começando a se irritar também.

- Desculpa. – murmuraram os dois.

Logo depois do café eles foram arrumar a bagunça que tinham deixado na sala. E o almoço chegou rápido. Durante o almoço estavam discutindo o que iriam fazer durante a tarde:

- Podemos jogar xadrez. – disse Remo.

- Sem chance! Sou péssima nisso. – disse Kely.

- Vamos assistir outro filme de terror. Adorei ver as meninas com medo... – disse Sirius.

- Nem pensar! – disse Lílian

- Podemos fazer um concurso de culinária. – disse Peter. – Eu fico sendo o juiz.

- Sem chance! Não sei cozinhar! Tiago ganharia com facilidade. – disse Remo.

- Podemos ir montar a árvore de Natal. Teremos que fazer isso de qualquer jeito mesmo. – disse Tiago.

- Mas a árvore pode ficar feia até lá. – disse Lílian.

- Lily, nós somos bruxos... É só colocar um feitiço. – disse Kely rindo.

- Certo! Combinado! – disse Remo.

- Então nós cuidamos de achar uma árvore e vocês, moças delicadas, vão pegar os enfeites. – disse Sirius galanteador.

- Acha que não temos capacidade de escolher uma árvore bonita? – perguntou Kely irritada.

- Não é isso! É que vamos arrancar a árvore. E sabe... Isso precisa de força... Sem contar que não temos o menor jeito para enfeites. – disse Tiago.

- Força? Para que força se temos varinhas? – perguntou Lílian fechando a cara.

- Só que ninguém aqui pode fazer magia, só truques... – disse Peter. – Somos menores de idade ainda.

- Tiago não é! – disse Lílian.

- Exatamente... Eu e Pontas vamos cuidar da árvore porque podemos fazer magia e somos fortes... – disse Sirius mostrando os músculos.

- Maldito quadribol que deixa vocês com esse corpo! – protestou Kely. – Certo, então teremos que ir ao Beco Diagonal comprar os enfeites?

- Não! Aqui em casa tem enfeites. Minha mãe comprou novos  
ano passado... Só precisamos tirar o pó... – disse Tiago pensativo.

- E onde estão guardados? – perguntou Remo.

- Sótão. Mas não acho muito legal as meninas irem lá sozinhas... Acho que meu tio sem quere soltou diabrétes lá... – disse Tiago ainda pensativo.

- Acha que não damos conta de diabrétes? – perguntou Lílian irritada.

- É que faz tanto tempo que ninguém vai lá que não sabemos se tem alguma coisa. É melhor algum de nós acompanhar vocês... Sem contar que as caixas de enfeites podem estar pesadas... – começou Sirius.

- Peter vai com elas! – disse Remo. – E nós vamos pegar uma árvore.

- Só tem um problema... Como vamos cada um para um lado se estamos com essas cordas? – perguntou Lílian mostrando a corda pressa em seu braço.

- Podemos parar o jogo por algumas horas... Acham que até umas 5 da tarde já fizemos tudo? – perguntou Sirius calculando as horas.

- Acho que é mais que o suficiente. – respondeu Peter.

- Ótimo. Todos concordam em parar o jogo até as cinco da tarde de hoje? – perguntou Tiago.

- Eu concordo! – responderam os demais.

- Então... Jogo adiado. – disse Sirius fazendo um movimento com a varinha e as cordas desapareceram.

- Mãos a obra. – disse Remo se colocando de pé.

- Só vou colocar mais roupas... Lá fora deve estar muito frio. – disse Tiago saindo.

- Ele tem razão. – disse Sirius indo atrás.

- Já voltamos, meninas! – disse Remo.

- Afinal, onde fica a entrada para o sótão? Você sabe, Peter? – perguntou Lílian.

- Não. Teremos que perguntar para o Tiago. – respondeu o menino ainda comendo.

- Vou perguntar para ele. – disse Kely levantando e saindo da cozinha.

- Vou escovar os dentes. – disse Lílian seguindo Kely.

Minutos depois os Marotos já estavam na sala junto com as meninas.

- Entendeu onde fica o sótão, Kely? – perguntou Tiago colocando um cachecol.

- Entendi. E tomem cuidado lá fora. – disse a menina abraçando os três.

- Calma, Kely. Só vamos entrar na floresta aqui perto para pegar uma árvore. – disse Sirius brincalhão.

- É o suficiente para correrem perigo! E se encontrarem um lobo no caminho? – perguntou Lílian preocupada.

- Já estamos acostumados com lobos, Lily. Não se preocupe. Voltamos logo! – disse Sirius docemente.

- Não estou preocupada com você. – mentiu ela. – E sim com os lobos. Vão levar um susto quando te ver... Tadinhos... – respondeu a menina debochadamente.

Todos riram da piada de Lílian.

- Já que não está preocupada, não precisamos manter contato... Sinto muito, Sirius! Nosso espelho ficará guardado hoje. – disse Tiago.

- E no que um espelho iria ajudar? – perguntou Kely.

- Dá para se comunicar através dele. Como pensam que eu e o Pontas nos falamos durante as detenções separadas? – perguntou Sirius rindo.

- Então deixe um espelho conosco. Caso aconteça alguma coisa com você. – disse Kely.

- Nem pensar! Só quando a ruiva admitir estar preocupada conosco. – disse Tiago.

- Pare com isso, Tiago. Você sabe que ela está... – disse Kely.

- Eu estou não! – protestou a ruiva.

- Viu só? Ela não está. Vamos, rapazes. – disse Tiago saindo levemente irritado.

- Nossa, que frio. – disse Remo quando Tiago abriu a porta.

- Vamos afundar nessa neve toda. – disse Sirius rindo. – Que legal! Vamos lá Marotos! – disse ele tomando a frente e se transformando em cachorro.

- Lílian, fala logo com ele. – pediu Kely assim que a porta se fechou.

- Mas... – começou a menina.

- Está caindo uma tempestade de neve lá fora. Pode ser perigoso. Deixe seu orgulho de lado e fale com ele. – disse Kely empurrando Lílian. – Honre o sangue de Grifinória que você tem!

- Você tem razão. Pelo menos temos que saber se estão bem. – disse Lílian indo até a porta.

- É assim que se fala. –incentivou Kely quando a amiga abriu a porta.

- Tiago! – chamou Lílian – Tiago! – chamou novamente saindo da mansão. – Tiago! Ai! – gritou quando afundou um pouco na neve, fazendo o menino sair da sua forma animaga e ir correndo ao encontro dela.

- Você está bem? – perguntou ele ajudando-a a se levantar.

- Ótima! Só queria pedir para que tome cuidado. – disse ela sem olhá-lo.

- Não se preocupe... Faço isso todos os anos. Sempre eu, Sirius e meu pai vamos escolher a árvore. – disse ele abraçando a menina por causa do frio.

- Se cuida! Não quero nem pensar no que pode acontecer... Afinal seu pai não vai com vocês... – disse ela agarrando o menino para se esquentar.

- Calma! Vou ficar bem. Prometo que voltamos inteiros! Pegue isso! Qualquer coisa pode falar comigo. – disse ele entregando o espelho para ela.

- Prometa que vai pedir ajuda para nós se acontecer alguma coisa! – pediu ela preocupada.

- Prometo, meu lírio! – respondeu ele abraçando a ruiva ainda mais forte. – Agora você precisa entrar. Está muito frio aqui. – disse ele conduzindo-a para a mansão.

- Fiquei preocupada quando escutei a Lílian gritando. – disse Kely vendo Tiago e Lílian entrarem.

- Ela está bem. Só precisa de um chocolate quente. – respondeu ele fechando a porta atrás dos dois. – Peter, cuide delas. Se acontecer qualquer coisa com elas, vai ser um rato a menos no mundo. – disse para o amigo seriamente – Tenho que ir. Os Marotos estão me esperando. Voltamos logo! – disse Tiago dando um beijo na testa de Lílian e saindo novamente.

Tiago e Sirius se transformaram em cervo e cachorro respectivamente, para facilitar a caminhada na neve, enquanto que Remo ia montado em Tiago.

Assim que Peter saiu para pegar um chocolate quente para Lílian, Kely foi logo falando:

- Ele é um cavalheiro! Que fofo!

- Cavalheiro fofo e galinha! – disse Lílian

- Ele pode ser galinha... Ele é lindo... – disse Kely sonhadora.

- Pensei que você gostasse do cachorro do Sirius. – comentou Lílian com ciúmes.

- E gosto! Mas tenho que admitir que Tiago também é lindo...

Lílian revirou os olhos, mas nada disse.

As meninas foram pegar os enfeites no sótão junto com Peter, que não ajudou muito. Havia alguns biabrétes como Tiago tinha dito, mas Lílian cuidou deles com facilidade. Logo em seguida, Kely se assustou quando deu de cara com um bichão papão, mas logo o afugentou também, enquanto Peter se escondia atrás de algumas caixas.

Com os Marotos também não teve muitos problemas. Eles só tiveram que cuidar de um lobo, coisa que para eles foi muito fácil. Escolheram a árvore mais bonita que acharam e logo estavam de volta.

Lá para as três e meia da tarde os meninos estava de volta. Carregaram a árvore cuidadosamente para o hall, enquanto Kely certificava-se de que todos estavam bem.

- Cadê a Lílian? – perguntou Tiago assim que entrou e não a viu.

- Está na cozinha. Foi pessoalmente preparar chocolate quente para vocês. – respondeu Kely sorridente.

- E como foi lá no sótão? – perguntou Sirius abraçando Kely,

- Bem. Só encontramos alguns diabrétes e um bicho papão, mas cuidados disso com facilidade. – respondeu Peter.

- Quem cuidou de tudo foi eu e a Lily! – respondeu Kely rindo.

- Também... Mandamos o Peter proteger as meninas... – comentou Remo rindo.

- Ele é um Maroto! Deveria ter cuidado das duas! – disse Tiago irritado.

- Não se preocupe, Tiago... Estamos bem! – disse Lílian voltando com uma bandeja. – E como foi lá na floresta? – perguntou colocando a bandeja em cima da mesinha de centro.

- Muito bem! – disse Tiago servindo-se de chocolate.

- Só um lobo à toa! – completou Sirius sem perceber.

- Tínhamos combinado de pular essa parte da história. – falou Remo se sentando e pegando chocolate.

- Lobo? – perguntaram as duas preocupadas.

- Sirius Black! Eu mandei você ter cuidado. – disse Kely séria tirando algumas blusas do amado para ver se ele estava bem.

- Mas eu tive, meu amor. Tiago que distraiu o lobo enquanto eu e Remo cortávamos a árvore.

- Tiago James Potter! – falou Lílian séria.

- Eu mandei você ficar quieto. – disse Tiago para Sirius pelo canto da boca. – O que foi, meu anjo ruivo? – perguntou ele tirando as blusas de frio e ficando só com uma.

- Você ficou distraindo um lobo? Isso é perigoso! Por que não pediu ajuda? Por que não voltaram? Você poderia ter se ferido. – falou ela extremamente preocupada e nervosa o olhando de cima a baixo procurando um possível machucado. – E você, Remo... Como deixou ele fazer isso? Pensei que fosse mais responsável! – disse a menina se virando para Remo.

- Calminha, ruiva! Tiago sabe se cuidar! Sem contar que não sou a mãe dele para mandar nele! – respondeu Remo extremamente calmo. – E ele está bem... Nós estamos bem. Ninguém se machucou.

- A não ser o Tiago que... – começou Sirius, mas não completou a frase.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Lílian se aproximando de Tiago e colocando a mão no rosto dele procurando algum arranhão.

- Calma, meu anjo ruivo... Foi só um arranhão... – disse Tiago se divertindo com a preocupação de Lílian e começando a tirar o cachecol.

- Cadê? Dependendo de como estiver teremos que... – começou ela agora arrancando o cachecol de Tiago e vendo uma marca.  
- Viu...? É só um arranhão! – disse Tiago enquanto os outros riam da situação dele.

- Ela está parecendo sua mãe, Pontas! – disse Remo rindo.

- Ela é mais parecida com a mãe dele do que ela pensa. – disse Sirius também rindo.

- Só não vou responder a altura porque preciso dar um jeito nisso. – disse Lílian puxando Tiago escada à cima.

- Já voltamos! – disse Tiago sendo arrastado pela ruiva escada à cima.

- Ela não vai agüentar muito tempo longe dele. – disse Kely rindo.

- Já que eles subiram, que tal levarmos a árvore para o salão de festas? É lá que ela ficará. – disse Sirius.

- É melhor mesmo... Assim já fazemos isso logo. – disse Peter se levantando.

Enquanto todos levavam a árvore para o salão, Lílian arrastava Tiago para o quarto.

- Se queria me trazer para o quarto era só falar. – brincou ele ao entrar.

- Engraçadinho! – disse ela fazendo-o sentar na cama. – Fica aí. Vou cuidar desse seu machucado.

- Não precisa, Lily. Não está nem sangrando... – começou o menino tentando levantar.

- Fique sentado! Se levantar quem vai te machucar sou eu. – respondeu ela indo em direção ao guarda roupas e pegando a caixa de primeiros socorros.

- Já que você foi tão delicada eu fico quieto. – respondeu ele rindo e se sentando no meio da cama.

- Ótimo! – respondeu Lílian se sentando ao lado dele e pegando uma poção.

- E então... O que está achando dessa semana? Está tão ruim quanto achou que iria ser? – perguntou Tiago enquanto a menina passava a poção em seu pescoço.

- A semana nem começou direito... Só ficamos dois dias e meio contando com a noite que seus pais estavam aqui...

- Eu sei... Mas o que achou? – perguntou ele impaciente.

- Não está tão ruim assim. – disse ela ainda com a atenção no machucado dele.

- Melhor do que ficar na escola sozinha? – perguntou ele esperançoso.

- Melhor! – respondeu ela sem olhá-lo.

- Melhor do que ficar com a sua irmã?

- Qualquer coisa é melhor do que ficar com a minha irmã! – respondeu ela rindo – Pronto! Só tome mais cuidado da próxima vez. – disse ela guardando a poção na caixinha.

Mas quando ela foi sair da cama, Tiago a segurou.

- O que foi? Tem mais algum machucado? – perguntou ela olhando finalmente para ele.

- Não, mas preciso de uma coisa ou morro. – disse ele deitando-a na cama e indo em cima dela.

- Sai de cima de mim,Tiago, ou... – começou ela amedrontada.

- Ou? – perguntou ele se aproximando.

- Ou não respondo por mi... – disse ela antes de sentir os lábios dele tocando os dela, e rapidamente ele deu passagem para ele aprofundar o beijo.

Depois de algum tempo se beijando, Tiago se afastou um pouco para pegar ar.

- Tiago, é melhor descermos. – disse ela empurrando ele levemente.

Tiago entendeu o recado e saiu de cima dela.

- Desculpa, Lily! Eu não consegui me conter. – disse ele levantando da cama.

Ela não respondeu, estava mergulhada em seus pensamentos.

_"Eu não podia ter deixado ele me beijar... Droga! Por que eu não resisti?... Ele não poderia ter feito isso comigo... Ele sabia que eu não resistiria... Queria beijá-lo... Mas... Que droga Lílian... Você o ama..."_

- Lily? – chamou Tiago.

- Ah? Quê? – disse ela saindo do transe. – Desculpa! O que disse?

Tiago deu um sorriso entendendo que ela estava pensando sobre o que aconteceu.

- Estava te chamando para descer. – respondeu ele calmamente.

- Vamos. – disse Lílian saindo do quarto.

_"Que droga, Tiago! Você deveria ter resistido!... Agora ela vai ficar com raiva de você... Mas ela nem gritou, ou me bateu... Será que ela gostou? É claro que ela gostou... Ela gosta de você... Só que ela acha que você a traiu... Finja que não aconteceu nada e ela também fará isso..."_

Assim que desceram Lílian foi falar com Tiago:

- Cadê eles? Pensei que estariam aqui.

- Devem ter levado a árvore para o salão onde será a festa. – respondeu Tiago guiando a ruiva até o local.

- Uau! Que lugar enorme... – disse a ruiva quando chegou.

- Vamos nos casar aqui! – disse Tiago para ela fazendo-a corar levemente.

- Pensei que não desceriam mais. – disse Kely pegando Lílian pela mão.

- Ainda bem que chegaram. Vamos começar a colocar os enfeites... Estávamos limpando-os. – disse Remo mostrando algumas bolinhas.

- O que estavam fazendo lá em cima para demorarem tanto? – perguntou Sirius maliciosamente.

- Se entenderam? – perguntou Peter.

- Isso não é da nossa conta. – falou Kely parecendo nervosa, estava com medo que aquele comentário fizesse os dois brigarem novamente.

Eles ficaram enfeitando a árvore até quase cinco da tarde.

- Só falta essa estrela e depois colocar os feitiços nos enfeites. – disse Sirius com uma estrela na mão.

- Já enfeitiçaram a árvore? – perguntou Tiago.

- Já! – respondeu Remo.

- Deixa que eu coloque o enfeite. – disse Peter fazendo um Wingardium Leviosa, fazendo a estrela sair da mão de Sirius e voar para cima da árvore

Depois de muitas tentativas de Peter, Sirius resolveu tentar, porém também não consegueiu acertar o topo da árvore, e logo depois Kely, depois Remo, Tiago e Lílian.

- Pelo visto vamos ter que colocar sem magia. – respondeu Kely analisando a árvore.

- As cordas vão voltar a qualquer momento. – anunciou Remo.

E depois de nem um minuto as cordas já estavam no lugar de sempre.

- Certo... Quem é mais alto? Tiago ou Sirius? – perguntou Lílian olhando os dois.

- Não dá, ruiva. Nenhum de nos vai alcançar o topo da árvore. – disse Sirius.

- Não só uma pessoa. – respondeu Kely pensativa.

- O que quer dizer? – perguntou Tiago confuso.

- Qual o mais alto? – perguntou Kely.

- Tiago! – respondeu Remo e Sirius.

- Simples... Lílian sobe no ombro de Tiago e coloca a estrela.

- Sem chance, eu vou cair. – disse Lílian.

- Acho que se você sentar no ombro dele já da a altura. – disse Sirius analisando os dois.

- Vocês só podem estar de brincadeira. – disse Lílian rindo.

- Mas, Lily, a idéia é ótima. – disse Remo.

- Obrigada! – respondeu Kely.

- Vamos lá. Tiago te segura. Ele nunca deixaria você cair. – disse Peter.

- Sou pesada demais! – disse Lílian arrumando desculpa.

- Pesada onde? – perguntou Sirius rindo. – Sinto te informar, ruivinha, mas você é leve como uma pena... Tiago sempre fala isso. – disse Sirius abraçando a amiga e fazendo Tiago corar com o comentário.

- E então? Vai ou não, ruiva? – perguntou Remo.

- Não é mais fácil pegar uma vassoura? – perguntou ela.

- Não! – responderam todos.

- Tia Sara fez um feitiço para que eu e Tiago parássemos de voar dentro de casa. Não tem como usar uma vassoura. – disse Sirius. – Vai ou não, Lily?

Ela olhou bem para Tiago que retribuiu o olhar ansioso e analítico.

- Se você me deixar cair... – começou ela para Tiago.

- Você não vai cair. – disse ele se aproximando do palco. – Sobe aí no palco, fica mais fácil pra subir no meu ombro!

- Sabia que com essa corda eu não consigo chegar até a escada para subir no palco? – perguntou ela olhou dele para o palco.

- Não seja por isso. – disse ele pegando ela no colo e colocando em cima do palco. – Pronto! – respondeu enquanto todos riam.

A menina sentou no ombro do rapaz com muito cuidado, enquanto ele segurava suas pernas para ela não cair.

- Acho que vai precisar disso. – disse Sirius entregando a estrela.

- Obrigada! – agradeceu ela pegando e tentando colocar a estrela. – Tiago... Dá para chegar mais perto? – perguntou ela.

- Estou o mais perto possível. – respondeu ele.

- Lily, se esqueceu que em baixo a árvore é maior? – perguntou Kely rindo.

- É que eu não alcanço. – disse ela jogando o corpo para frente para alcançar o topo da árvore. – Fica quieto, Tiago! – disse ela se apoiando nele para ficar de pé. – Pronto! – disse ela colocando a estrela.

- Só quero ver você descer daí. – disse Sirius rindo.

- Eu não tinha pensado nisso. – respondeu ela.

- É fácil. É só pular! – disse Tiago sem se mexer, com medo da ruiva cair.

- Tiago, se você não reparou, a queda vai ser fatal para a pequena ruiva. – disse Remo rindo.

- Engraçadinho. – respondeu Lílian enquanto todos riam.

- Pula, Lily. Eu te seguro. – disse Tiago.

- Não sei não. – respondeu ela.

- Por que não usamos um Levi Corpus nela e a colocamos no chão? – perguntou Sirius no ouvido de Kely.

- Porque vai ser muito fofo ver Tiago segurando ela. – respondeu Kely ao ouvido de Sirius. – Pule logo, Lily. – pediu a menina.

- Certo! Um... Dois... Três... – e ela pulou, de olhos fechados.

Tiago pegou Lílian no ar, com a maior facilidade, como se ela fosse um pequeno objeto.

- Pode abrir os olhos, Lily. – disse Tiago rindo e colocando-a no chão.

- Que reflexos hen, Tiago. – disse Remo rindo.

- Vocês estão falando com o melhor apanhador que a Grifinória já teve. – respondeu ele ainda sem soltar Lílian. – Você está bem? – perguntou.

- Bem. Obrigada! – respondeu ela fitando-o. – Te machuquei? – perguntou.

- De jeito nenhum. Você é leve como uma pena! – respondeu ele com um enorme sorriso.

- Agora deixem tudo comigo e com o Pontas. Vamos enfeitiçar a árvore. – disse Sirius.

- Alguém pode mandar uma coruja para meus pais avisando que já montamos a árvore? – perguntou Tiago.

- Vou fazer isso! – disse Remo saindo e levando Rabicho junto.

- Para que avisá-los? – perguntou Kely.

- Para todos já irem mandando os presentes. – respondeu Tiago já enfeitiçando alguns enfeites.

Quando os dois já estavam acabando de enfeitiçar os enfeites alguns presentes começaram a aparecer no palco.

- Eles já receberam a coruja. – disse Tiago quando viu os presentes.

- Só falta arrumar os presentes aqui e duplicar a árvore. – disse Sirius.

- Duplicar? – perguntou Lílian sem entender.

- Vamos colocar uma árvore bem menor lá em cima e outra no hall. E para não precisar cortar outra árvore e enfeitar, é só duplicar essa e diminuir o tamanho. – explicou Tiago.

Quase sete da noite a casa já estava enfeitada com as árvores, e com alguns presentes na árvore do salão.

- O que vamos fazer agora? – perguntou Kely.

- Vamos comer! – disse Peter.

- Ele tem razão. Estou com fome também. – disse Tiago.

- E eu também. – disse Remo.

- Então vamos lá! – disse Sirius.

Depois do jantar Lílian e Remo foram ler na sala, enquanto Kely e Sirius foram dar uma volta para namorar, e Tiago e Peter obrigatoriamente foram para a sala junto com Lílian e Remo e ficaram jogando xadrez.

- Já é a quarta vez que eu ganho, Peter! Assim não tem graça. – disse Tiago irritado e feliz ao mesmo tempo.

- Por que não fazem como nós e vão ler? – perguntou Remo sem tirar os olhos do livro.

- Porque vocês são dois CDFs e nós não. – respondeu Peter.

- Não somos CDFs, só gostamos de estudar... – respondeu Remo tranqüilamente.

- Vocês dois fazem um casal perfeito! – disse Peter.

- Não fazemos não! – disse Lílian e Remo enquanto Tiago falava ao mesmo tempo:

- Não fazem não!

- Já entendi, gente. – disse Peter rindo da reação dos amigos.

- Que caras são essas? – perguntou Kely chegando à sala e vendo Tiago, Lílian e Remo de cara fechada enquanto Peter gargalhava

- Eles não gostaram de um comentário que eu fiz. – disse Peter.

- Que comentário? – perguntou Sirius curioso.

- Falei que Remo e Lílian faziam um casal perfeito.

Sirius começou a rir.

- Não teve a menor graça. – disse Kely.

- Também acho. – disse Tiago. – E eu mato o Remo se der em cima da minha ruiva.

- Não sou sua ruiva! E é Evans para você! – disse Lílian irritada.

- Eu nunca daria em cima dela. Ela é minha amiga. – disse Remo.

- É amiga do Pontas também e ele da em cima dela toda hora, que até enche o saco. – disse Sirius.

- Não é bem assim, Almofadinhas. – disse Tiago corando.

- Tiago Potter corando? Tínhamos que ter tirado uma foto. – disse Kely rindo.

- Acho melhor irmos dormir, Tiago. – disse Lílian fechando o livro.

- Você que sabe! – respondeu ele dando de ombros.

- Vamos então... – disse se levantando.

- 'Noite galera. – disse Tiago.

- Vão ficar aí? – perguntou Lílian parando no pé da escada.

- Vão indo. Logo subimos. – disse Kely.


	11. M

Enquanto Tiago e Lílian tomavam banho para dormir, os demais conversavam na sala:

- E então acham que até o final da semana eles já se entenderam? – perguntou Kely sentando no sofá.

- Acho que antes disso, eles já estarão namorando! – disse Sirius.

- Tiago só precisa convencê-la que não foi culpado, afinal os dois se amam. – disse Remo.

- E essa vai ser a parte difícil. Ninguém acreditaria nisso. – disse Peter.

- Está duvidando que a culpa não foi do Pontas? – perguntou Remo rindo.

- É estranho... Num dia ele é o maior galinha, e no outro não é mais... E depois está agarrado com outra no Salão Principal... – começou Peter.

- Como ousa duvidar do seu próprio amigo? Você sabe que a loira a beijou! Você estava lá! – disse Sirius nervoso.

- Não estou falando isso... – começou Peter.

- O que está falando,então? – gritou Sirius indo para cima de Peter.

- Se acalme, Sirius. – pediu Kely tentando segurá-lo.

- Estou falando que se Tiago não quisesse beijar a menina ele não teria beijado! – respondeu o Maroto.

- Eu vou matar você! – gritou Sirius indo para cima de Peter enquanto Kely o segurava.

- Vamos subir logo, Peter, antes que eu mesmo queira te bater também. – disse Remo puxando o amigo.

**  
- O que foi isso? – perguntou Lílian abrindo a porta do banheiro e se esquecendo que estava só de toalha.

- Pareceu o Sirius. – disse Tiago preocupado. – O que será que aconteceu? – perguntou ele olhando para a menina e corando ao ver seus trajes.

- Não sei. Só um minuto e vamos ver o que houve. – disse Lílian fechando a porta de novo furiosamente corada.

- Não se preocupe, não vi nada. – disse Tiago.

- Espero mesmo! – respondeu ela ainda com a porta fechada.

**  
- Peter, sabe que a culpa não foi do Tiago! Ele não pode sair por ai falando o contrário... E se a Lily escuta e acredita...

- Calma Sirius! Ele só estava comentando que é difícil de acreditar nessa história.

- Tiago nunca mentiria para nós e muito menos para a Lílian. – dizia Sirius ainda irritado

- Eu sei! Mas ela não sabe.

**  
- Você não deveria ter falado aquilo! – disse Remo quando chegaram ao corredor.

- Eu não menti. É difícil acreditar no Tiago.

- Você sabe que ele é inocente.

- Eu sei, mas a ruiva não sabe. – falou Peter um pouco alterado.

- O que eu não sei? – perguntou Lílian abrindo a porta do quarto ainda secando os cabelos na toalha.

- Nada não, Lily. – disse Remo.

- Agora até eu quero saber. – disse Tiago saindo detrás da ruiva. – O que aconteceu? Era o Sirius que estava gritando? –perguntou ele terminando de abotoar a camisa

- Peter e Sirius se desentenderam. – respondeu Remo.

- Por quê? O que aconteceu? – perguntou Lílian preocupada.

- É melhor vocês dois nem saberem. – disse Sirius chegando e estava aparentemente nervoso

- Por que não? – perguntou Tiago.

- Segue o conselho do Sirius. Nenhum dos dois vai querer saber. – disse Kely.

- Afinal o que houve? – perguntaram os dois juntos.

Os quatro se olharam procurando saber se falavam ou não.

- Podem ir falando. Esse olhar de vocês mostra que é algo sério. – disse Tiago.

- Eu só falei uma verdade que o Sirius não gostou. – disse Peter sem importância.

- MENTIROSO! Você estava mentindo! Nunca pensei que você desconfiaria do... – mas Sirius não completou a frase.

- Se não contarem por bem vão contar por mal! – disse Tiago começando a ficar irritado.

- Tiago, te aconselho a não saber disso agora. – disse Kely ainda segurando Sirius.

- Viu o que você fez, seu rato imprestável! – falou Remo puxando Peter para o quarto e fechando a porta atrás de si.

- Abre essa porta! – pediu Tiago dando uns socos leves na porta. – O que ele falou de mim Sirius? – perguntou Tiago.

- Como sabe que falaram de você? – perguntou Kely.

- Conheço os Marotos como ninguém. – disse Tiago calmamente para a menina. – Vamos lá, Sirius... O que ele disse?

Sirius olhou de Tiago para Lílian pensando se contava ou não.

- Ele pegou no seu ponto fraco, Tiago. – disse Sirius mais calmo.

- O que ele falou dela? – perguntou Tiago irritado.

- Não foi dela... – disse Kely tentando achar as palavras certas.

- Podem ir falando logo! – disse Tiago nervoso já se esquecendo que Lílian estava lá.

- Nós estávamos falando que vocês dois estão se entendendo, e o assunto chegou à loira da Corvinal. – disse Kely.

- _Accio Varinha!_ - disse Tiago furioso. – _Alohomora!_ – disse apontando para a porta. – O que você falou, seu rato imprestável? – perguntou Tiago entrando no quarto com a varinha apontada para Peter.

- Foi sem querer, Tiago... – disse Peter tremendo de medo ao sentir a varinha de Tiago próxima.

- Só vou perguntar mais uma vez... O que você falou? – perguntou ele com a varinha voltada para o coração de Peter e extremamente furioso.

- Calma aí, Tiago. – disse Remo entrando entre a varinha de Tiago e Peter.

- Sai da frente, Remo. – pediu Tiago sem mover a varinha.

- Peter fez um comentário maldoso. – disse Remo tentando consertar as coisas.

- Comentário maldoso? Falar que ele teve a intenção de beijar aquela menina? Isso é só um comentário maldoso? – perguntou Sirius tão furioso quanto Tiago, mas Kely estava o segurando, e ele não se movia para não machucar a menina.

- Eu não acredito que você falou isso! Você sabe que é mentira! Você estava lá quando ela me agarrou. – gritou Tiago já vermelho de raiva.

- Só falei que seria muito difícil Lílian acreditar nessa história, Tiago. – disse Peter se escondendo atrás de Remo.

- Claro que vai! Mas você não precisa ajudar... – disse Tiago. – Você sabe o quando eu a amo... Nunca faria isso! – gritou Tiago.

- Desculpe, Tiago. Só falei da boca para fora. Claro que você não trairia a ruiva... Só que você e Sirius ficam com todas... É estranho você parar de repente... – disse Peter tremendo de medo escondido atrás de Remo.

- Você nunca esteve apaixonado para saber! Eu faria tudo por ela... – gritou Tiago. – Sai da frente, Remo! Tenho que me acertar com Peter. – disse Tiago tentando parecer mais calmo.

- Se eu sair da frente você vai matar ele. Sabemos que tudo que diz respeito à Lílian te deixa assim... Se acalme, Pontas... Pense nela... Ela não iria gostar que você machucasse seu amigo por causa disso. – disse Remo que também tinha se esquecido que a ruiva assistia tudo.

- Eu não posso perdê-la! – gritou Tiago parecendo mais triste do que nervoso. – Lílian é tudo na minha vida! E se ela escuta meu amigo falando uma coisa dessas, ela nunca vai acreditar em mim... E ele sabe que isso é mentira! SAI DA FRENTE, REMO! – gritou Tiago revoltado.

- Nós vimos à loira te agarrar, Tiago. – disse Peter parecendo mais assustado que antes.

- SE VIU ELA ME AGARRANDO COMO TEM CORAGEM DE DIZER UMA COISA DESSAS? – gritou ele.

- Eu não medi as palavras... – começou Peter. – Somos amigos, Tiago... Não coloque uma mulher entre a nossa amizade... Uma mulher não vale a pena... – começou Peter.

- Como tem coragem de falar assim dela? – gritou ele ainda mais nervoso. – SAI DA FRENTE, REMO!

Remo saiu da frente de Peter rapidamente.

- Calma Tiago... Você entendeu errado... Lílian...

- NÃO FALE O NOME DELA – disse ele ainda com a varinha em punho. - Estupe... - mas ele não terminou o feitiço, pois Lílian se colocou entre a varinha dele e Peter.

- Não vou deixar você fazer isso. – disse ela seriamente.

- Por favor, Lílian, você não entende! – disse Tiago calmo, quase suplicante.

- Você que não entende. Nada do que Peter falar vai me fazer mudar de idéia. Acalme-se, Tiago! – pediu ela abaixando a varinha dele com calma.

- Mas... Você tem que acreditar em mim... Não quis fazer aquilo... A culpa não foi minha... – ele estava suplicando para a ruiva.

- Eu sei. Vem... Você precisa deitar... Entregue-me a varinha. – disse ela calmamente tentando pegar a varinha da mão de Tiago.

- Você tem que acreditar, Lily... Eu te amo – começou ele ainda em tom suplicante.

- Eu sei... Calma, Tiago... Não ligue para isso... Ele disse sem pensar... – disse ela finalmente pegando a varinha dele. – Vamos para o quarto. – disse pegando na mão dele docemente e o conduzindo para fora do quarto.

- Nossa! Ela realmente tem um grande poder sobre ele... – disse Kely.

- Você não sabe o quanto. – respondeu Remo.

- Você foi salvo pela Lílian! – disse Sirius para Peter antes de sair do quarto.

- Que ruiva! – exclamou Peter sentando na cama. – Nunca pensei que alguém pudesse controlar o Tiago desse jeito.

- Fique feliz por ela não ter se ofendido com tudo que você disse. – disse Kely saindo atrás de Sirius. – Se fosse eu, não teria feito o mesmo. – completou na porta.

Lílian deu uma poção para Thiago e o deitou cuidadosamente na cama, deitando-se ao seu lado mantendo a cabeça dele apoiada em seu colo enquanto acariciava os cabelos rebeldes.

Foi então que Sirius e Kely entraram no quarto.

- Se acalmou? – perguntou Sirius.

- Dei uma poção para ele dormir. – respondeu Lílian.

- Dá para explicar por que defendeu o Rabicho? – perguntou Kely sentando na beira da cama.

- Vi o quanto Tiago ficou transtornado com essa história. – respondeu ela abraçada ao moreno.

- Se fosse, eu iria ter ficado nervosa com tudo aquilo por minha culpa. – disse Kely.

- No começo fiquei sim... Mas depois de tudo que Tiago falou... – disse Lílian de cabeça baixa.

- Acredita que ele é inocente? – perguntou Sirius depois de alguns instantes.

- Agora acredito, mas em uma coisa Peter tem razão...

- Não acredito que vai acreditar naquele rato... – começou Sirius.

- É difícil acreditar nessa história... Tiago sempre foi o segundo maior galinha da escola...

- Obrigado pela parte que me toca. – respondeu Sirius de cara fechada.

- Estou falando sério, Black. Tiago não pode ter mudado de repente.

- Ele não mudou de repente.. Mudou porque você pediu. – disse Kely.

- Até que enfim alguém falou uma verdade! – comentou Sirius. – Tiago te ama tanto que faz de tudo por você, ruiva. Agora é só você perdoar ele, mas não porque ele beijou outra, afinal isso não foi culpa dele, mas perdoá-lo pelo passado que ele tem, e por não ter percebido que a menina que queria com ele logo de cara era você. – disse Sirius indo para a porta.

- Até que enfim você disse alguma coisa que preste. – disse Kely abraçando Sirius na porta.

- Assim você vai estragar a minha saída triunfal. – disse o menino rindo.

E os dois saíram do quarto deixando Lílian com seus pensamentos e com Tiago adormecido em seu colo.

Na manhã seguinte, Tiago acordou primeiro que a ruiva e ao ver que estava deitado no colo dela resolveu não se mover. Ficou pensando em tudo que tinha acontecido na noite anterior, em como o dia tinha sido perfeito enquanto a noite tinha sido um pesadelo.

Assim que ele fez menção de levantar a ruiva acordou:

- Está melhor? – perguntou ela logo que abriu os olhos e viu o menino a fitando.

- Não sei... Depende de você... Acreditou no que ele disse? – perguntou Tiago tentando se levantar, mas a ruiva o impediu.

- Continue deitado! – pediu – Não acreditei em nada do que ele disse. Só no que você disse. – respondeu ela com um leve sorriso.

- Como assim no que eu disse? – perguntou ele confuso.

- Se não se lembra, eu estava lá desde do começo da briga! – perguntou ela rindo.

- Estava? – perguntou ele parecendo não acreditar.

- Estava sim! E Mérlin, como você é nervoso... – disse ela rindo.

Tiago corou.

- E então... Está mais calmo? – perguntou ela.

- Você me perdoou? – perguntou ele.

- Pelo beijo já faz algum tempo... Mas como Sirius disse... Não te perdoei por não ter percebido logo o que aquela menina queria.

- Então vai ser minha de novo? – perguntou ele feliz.

- As coisas estão indo rápido de mais... Deixa-me pensar... Quando me decidir você vai ser o primeiro a saber. – disse ela selando os lábios dele com um selinho, mas antes dele poder aprofundar o beijo ela se afastou. – E então? Quem toma banho primeiro?

- Pode ir! – disse ele levantando do colo dela.

- Ah, antes que eu esqueça... Finja que nada aconteceu ontem... Será melhor. – disse ela antes de fechar a porta do banheiro.

- Ela me perdoou! – gritou Tiago comemorando e pulando de alegria.

- Tudo bem? – perguntou Lílian abrindo a porta do banheiro escutando o menino gritar.

- Ótimo! – respondeu ele parando de pular.

O café da manhã correu estranhamente tranqüilo.

- Quem diria que em plena segunda- feira estaríamos sem nada para fazer. – disse Kely.

- Quem disse que não temos nada para fazer? – perguntou Lílian.

- E o que seria? Lição? – perguntou Peter.

- Exatamente. Temos que fazer o dever de poções. – respondeu Lílian.

- Eu tinha até me esquecido que o professor passou lição para fazer durante essa semana de folga. – disse Remo pensativo.

- Afinal era para fazer o que mesmo? – perguntou Tiago.

- Dois pergaminhos sobre a poção Polissuco. – respondeu Sirius.

- Me espanto de saber que está informado, Sirius. – disse Lílian rindo.

- Fazer o que, não é? Estou andando de mais com você! – respondeu ele rindo e fazendo todos rirem.

- Ainda bem! Você está virando um certinho...? – começou Lílian.

- Ou é você que está virando uma Marota? – perguntou Sirius.

- Se depender do Tiago ela com certeza seria uma Marota. – disse Remo.

- Não! Gosto da Lily do jeito que ela é, mas se ela quiser ser uma Marota não vou me importar nem um pouco. – respondeu Tiago com um enorme sorriso maroto.

Depois do café da manhã todos foram para a biblioteca estudar, ou melhor, fazer o dever de poções.

Logo depois do almoço voltaram para a biblioteca terminar o dever. Depois de quase meia hora Tiago resolve quebrar o silêncio:

- Que droga! Não sei para que estudar isso. – disse ele fechando o livro.

- Para você reconhecer um impostor. – disse Lílian abrindo o livro do menino.

- Mas eu sou péssimo em poções! – disse ele olhando o livro.

- Pensei que a Lily estivesse te ajudando nisso. – disse Sirius tirando a cabeça do livro.

- E estou! – disse Lílian

- Não era para ele estar melhorando? – perguntou Remo.

- Calma, gente... Foi só uma aula... – disse Tiago defendendo Lílian.

- Nisso ele tem razão. – disse Peter apreensivo, afinal os dois ainda não tinham voltado ao normal desde a noite anterior.

Lílian olhou apreensiva para Tiago e ele respondeu:

- Eu sempre estou certo, Rabicho. – respondeu tentando parecer simpático e convencido como sempre.

- Convencido... – comentou Kely.

- Só para quem pode... – disse Sirius.

- Ninguém merece esses dois! – disseram as meninas fazendo Remo e Peter rirem.

- Afinal por que estamos fazendo lição se ganhamos o jogo de vôlei? – perguntou Tiago depois de algum tempo.

- É verdade... Eles tinham que fazer a nossa lição... Foi o combinado do jogo. – disse Peter.

- Vocês estão se esquecendo que isso só vai valer quando voltarmos para a escola. – respondeu Remo.

- Droga! – disse Tiago.

- Vamos lá, gente... Falta pouco... – disse Lílian tentando animar os amigos.

- Pouco para você! – disse Kely relaxando os ombros e voltando a se debruçar sobre a mesa.

Quase na hora do jantar todos já tinham terminado a redação e estavam na sala. Kely e Sirius se agarrando em um canto, enquanto Lílian estava sentada no sofá conversando com Remo que estava encostado nas pernas da menina no chão. Tiago estava brincando com o pomo deitado no sofá com a cabeça no colo da ruiva, enquanto Peter assistia TV Bruxa.

- E o que vamos fazer depois do jantar? – perguntou Lílian.

- Sinceramente, não estou a fim de fazer nada... Meu pescoço está doendo por ficar fazendo lição o dia inteiro. – respondeu Remo.

- Podemos assistir filme igual aquele dia. – disse Tiago.

- E que tal irmos dormir mais cedo para aproveitar mais o dia amanhã? – perguntou Lílian.

- Lily, faz um favor? – perguntou Remo massageando seus ombros.

- Fala, Remo.

- Faz uma massagem aqui, vai! Essa dorzinha esta me matando. – disse ele ainda com as mãos no ombro.

- Claro, Remo. Pega um creme lá em cima. – respondeu ela.

- Pega lá, Tiago! – pediu Remo.

- Você vai ganhar uma massagem da minha ruiva e ainda quer que eu pegue o creme? Abusado! Você está muito abusado, Aluado! – disse Tiago jogando o pomo na cabeça de Remo.

- Deixa que eu mesmo pego. – disse ele fazendo um feitiço convocatório.

Lílian estava fazendo a massagem em Remo distraidamente.

- Você tem mãos muito macias. – disse Remo.

- Obrigada! - respondeu ela corada.

- É melhor eu nem desconfiar de que você está dando em cima dela... – começou Tiago.

- Claro que não, Pontas. Não precisa ter ciúmes de mim. – disse Remo.

- Nossa, Remo, o que é isso? – perguntou a menina vendo uma mancha preta, e tirando o creme de cima pode ver perfeitamente um lindo M desenhado. – Certo cansei desses M's.... Afinal, o que é isso?

- Isso o quê? – Remo se fez de desentendido.

- Esse M! Tiago, Sirius e até o senhor Potter tem um e agora você!

- Senhor Potter! – repetiu Peter. - Falando assim nem parece que está falando do seu sogro. – disse Peter rindo.

- Não mudem de assunto... O que são esses M's? – perguntou ela ainda corada por causa do comentário.

- Pense bem, Lily... O que todos que tem a marca têm em comum? –perguntou Tiago.

Lílian pensou por alguns momentos.

- Vamos lá, Peter! Quero ver a sua marca também! – disse Lílian se levantando e fazendo Tiago bater a cabeça no braço do sofá.

- AI! – reclamou o menino.

- Desculpa. – disse ela para Tiago. – Vamos lá, Peter... Estou esperando! Tiago tem a marca na perna, Sirius nas costas, no braço, e Remo no pescoço. Quero ver a sua. Quero ver a sua marca de Maroto. – disse a menina decidida.

- Sem chance! – disse Tiago se levantando.

- Se vi a de todos, por que não posso ver a dele? – perguntou Lílian sem entender.

- Porque está em um lugar impróprio. – respondeu Remo.

- Impróprio? – Lílian estava confusa. – Posso saber onde?

- Basta saber que a dele não é um desenho perfeito. – respondeu Tiago. – Não sei por que, mas ele não se tornou um Maroto por completo.

- Eu quero ver! – disse Lílian. – E quero ver agora!

- Lily, acho melhor você não ver... A marca do Peter é na bunda. – respondeu Sirius chegando.

- Que marca? – perguntou Kely.

Mas Lílian não conseguiu falar. As palavras não saiam.

- Vem, Lily. – disse Tiago puxando a menina pela mão.

- Afinal, que marca estão falando? – perguntou Kely impaciente vendo Tiago e Lílian saindo da sala.

- De uma cicatriz que o Peter tem. – respondeu Sirius naturalmente.

**

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Lílian ao chegarem à biblioteca.

- Você descobriu um dos nossos segredos. – respondeu Tiago sentando em uma poltrona.

- E por que eu não consegui falar para a Kely sobre a marca dos Marotos? – perguntou ela sem entender.

- Lily, tem uma magia protegendo o segredo. Você só consegue falar sobre isso com outra pessoa que saiba. – disse Tiago.  
- Dá para ser mais claro?

- Conhece a magia do fiel segredo? Aquela magia que muitos usam para esconder um lugar? – perguntou Tiago.

- Conheço. Mas o que tem haver?

- Funciona quase do mesmo jeito. Você só consegue falar sobre aquela marca com quem já sabe o que ela significa.

- E por que, afinal, vocês fizeram essa magia? – perguntou ela.

- Pergunta errada, Lily. Lembre-se que só posso te responder o que você já sabe.

- Que droga, Tiago! Como vou descobrir se você não ajuda? – perguntou ela parecendo frustrada.

- Se eu pudesse já tinha te contado naquele dia quando me perguntou. – respondeu ele calmamente.

- Certo... Pense, Lílian... – pensava ela em voz alta sentada na frente dele.

Tiago a observava calado.

- Tem algum livro que posso saber mais sobre esse feitiço? – perguntou Lílian depois de algum tempo.

- Pensei que nunca fosse perguntar. – comentou ele sorrindo.

- Você tem aqui? – perguntou ela curiosa.

- Claro que sim. Sou um Maroto, Lily. – disse ele sorrindo – Accio Marotos' book – disse Tiago e o livro foi voando para a sua mão. – Aqui está, meu lírio. – disse ele entregando o livro.

- Um livro inteiro só sobre os Marotos? – perguntou ela olhando o índice.

_Como surgiu; __  
__a história; __  
__marcas; __  
__perfeição do desenho; __  
__Como identificar um Maroto; __  
__porque guardar segredo; __  
__magias ocultas dos Marotos; __  
__poderes concedidos; __  
__como virar um Maroto; __  
__como deixar de ser Maroto; __  
__tirando dúvidas__  
__..._

- Dá para você resumir o livro inteiro para mim? – perguntou ela folheando o livro.

- Não. Mas posso te mostrar as coisas mais importantes. – disse ele tirando o livro da mão dela e folheando.

- Que loucura! – exclamou ela antes do Maroto lhe devolver o livro.

- Bem vindo ao meu mundo, Lily! – disse ele entregando o livro para ela mostrando uma página que se lia claramente: "Como identificar um Maroto".

Para ser um Maroto a pessoa tem que ser, acima de tudo, inteligente, esperta, ousada, corajosa, não gostar de regras e ser fiel. Sem essas qualidades ela não será um Maroto! Para identificar um Maroto comece pelo básico, saiba se ele tem a marca M, perfeitamente desenhada, caso isso não seja possível pode começar pelas qualidades vitais dos Marotos. Lembrando –se sempre que assim que uma das qualidades seja perdida a marca ,assim como o título de Maroto, irá ser perdido também...

- Isso prova que você...

- Não te traí aquele dia. Para caso você tivesse alguma dúvida. – respondeu Tiago.

- Posso ver a marca?- perguntou ela apreensiva.

- Claro que pode. – disse ele sorrindo e colocando a perna nas pernas da moça a sua frente.

- Ela é... – começou Lílian maravilhada.

- Perfeita! Sou um Maroto por completo assim como meu pai e Sirius.

- Os outros não são? – perguntou ela sem entender ainda com os olhos na marca.

- Não! A de Remo, se você não percebeu, está faltando um pedaço da perna do M, e a do Rabicho, além de faltar um pedaço também, é meio apagada e borrada... – respondeu ele pensativo.

- Mas por que isso? – perguntou Lílian.

- Significa que eles não são Marotos por completo. Remo já está mais que na cara o motivo, não é? Ele é certinho de mais.

- Mas e Peter?

- Sinceramente não sei... Mas isso não importa muito. – respondeu Tiago.

- Agora pode me contar, afinal, que feitiço era aquele que os meninos usaram na porta aquele dia na sala de troféus?

- Um feitiço que só Marotos podem executar. – disse ele pegando o livro e folheando mais uma vez. – Aqui está. – disse ele devolvendo o livro e mostrando a pagina para a amiga.

- **Feitiço dos Marotos:** o feitiço só é desfeito com um tipo de prenda oferecida, um sentimento ou ação, que todos os participantes não experimentaram juntos ainda, que demonstre o mesmo sentimento de ambos os lados, quanto maior a prenda, mais rápido e mais eficiente o feitiço é. – leu Lílian em voz alta. – Afinal... Que sentimento você usou para abrir a porta? – perguntou ela olhando para o Maroto a sua frente.

- Primeiro pensei em amizade, mas já tínhamos feito as pazes e nada tinha acontecido, então comecei a pensar em ódio, mas mesmo que você me odiasse como tanto dizia, eu não sentia o mesmo, então descartei a idéia, logo depois pensei em amor... Mas era muito arriscado para eu tentar alguma coisa com você, sem contar que eu nunca imaginaria que fosse verdade, depois pensei em desejo, e te dei aquele beijo... – respondeu Tiago pensativo, mas ainda com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

- Desejo? E como sabia que eu iria corresponder ao seu desejo? –perguntou ela tentando entender todas as informações recebidas.

- Não sei ao certo. Eu simplesmente sabia. E era por isso que eu sabia que você tinha gostado do meu beijo, por isso fiz você ficar na vontade aquele dia no lago.

- Isso é muita maldade! – respondeu Lílian se segurando para não rir.

- Maldade é você falar que me odiava! – respondeu tentando ficar sério.

- Estamos atrapalhando? – perguntou Kely que estava parada na porta.

- Não. – respondeu Tiago levantando e colocando o livro na estante.

- Resolvemos vir ver se estava tudo bem... Vocês estavam demorando em voltar... – dizia Sirius com uma expressão enigmática.

- Estamos ótimos. Só conversando. – respondeu Lílian.

Kely olhou desconfiada para a amiga:

- Que cara é essa, senhorita Evans? – perguntou Kely séria.

- Cara de quem vai matar a amiga senão parar de atrapalhar o casal aqui. – respondeu Lílian tentando parecer nervosa.

Todos riram.

- Por que saíram correndo daquele jeito? – perguntou Kely ainda rindo.

- Eu confesso... A puxei para cá porque fiquei com ciúmes dela com o Remo! – mentiu Tiago parecendo bem convincente.

- Deu para ter ciúmes dos amigos agora ,Tiaguinho? – perguntou Sirius rindo sabendo que aquela história não era totalmente mentira.

- Claro que sim. Se algum de vocês chegarem perto da minha ruiva eu mato vocês. – disse Tiago sério.

- Sua ruiva? – perguntou Lílian – Eu não sou sua ruiva! E é Evans para você! – gritou ela irritada.

Assim que a ruiva gritou, Sirius e Kely já estavam saindo da biblioteca para deixar os dois discutirem.

- Desculpa. Pensei que estávamos nos entendendo...


	12. Discussões e Presentes

Depois de uma meia hora eles voltaram para a sala, e todos estavam conversando até ver os dois se aproximando.

- Eu te odeio, Potter! Você é egocêntrico, infantil... – gritou ela.

- Melhor ser infantil do que metido à sabe-tudo! – gritou ele em resposta.

- Agora que já teve o que queria por que não sai gritando aos quatro ventos que tem mais uma na sua lista? – gritou ela.

- E quem te garante que já não é mais de uma? Quem te garante que eu não estava com outras, semana passada?

- EU TE ODEIO! Você é um idiota!

- E você também é idiota por acreditar em mim.

- Acabou de admitir que beijou a Corvinal de propósito! – gritou ela nervosa.

- ATÉ QUE ENFIM VOCÊ ENCAROU A VERDADE!

- Não acredito que você vai mentir agora, Pontas. – disse Sirius inconformado.

- E tudo isso é culpa sua! – gritou Tiago para Sirius.

- E sua, amiga ingrata! – disse Lílian apontando para Kely.

- Calma gente... Eles só queriam ajudar... – começou Remo.

- MUITO AJUDA QUEM NÃO ATRAPALHA! – gritaram os dois.

- Por culpa sua eu tenho que agüentar esse retardado, Kely!

- Retardada é você! – gritou Tiago.

- Eu te odeio!

- Me conta uma novidade, Evans? – gritou Tiago em resposta. – Quer saber de uma coisa? Eu vou falar uma verdade para você... Eu nunca gostei de você, dizia isso só para te levar para a cama!

- É tão incompetente que nem isso conseguiu fazer! – gritou ela.

- Vocês estão exagerando. – disse Sirius.

- Exagerando?- gritaram os dois.

- Calma, gente... Se soubéssemos que vocês iriam brigar mais nem teríamos feito tudo isso... – começou Kely.

- Que amiga você é! Vendendo-me pelas costas! Ajudando esse ENERGUMENO!

- Viu só, Evans? Nem mesmo sua melhor amiga te ajuda! Ela prefere a mim! E você, Black... Como pôde fazer tudo isso? Você só estragou meu plano!

- Mas, Tiago, pensei que você gostasse realmente... – começou Sirius.

- Eu, apaixonado? Só fracos se apaixonam, Sirius! – gritou Tiago.

- Calma, Tiago... O Sirius só tentou ajudar! – disse Remo.

- E agora o que eu faço? Você vai estragar a minha reputação, Evans! – gritou ele indo para cima dela.

- Calma, Tiago! – gritou Kely entrando na frente de Tiago.

- Sai da frente, Kely! Quero ver se ele é HOMEM suficiente para me bater! – gritou Lílian empurrando amiga para lado.

- Está duvidando de mim, Evans? – perguntou Tiago segurando firmemente o braço dela.

- Estou! É SÓ ISSO QUE VOCÊ CONSEGUE FAZER? Segurar o meu braço com força? Seu IDIOTA! – gritou ela quase cuspindo na cara dele.

- Não me provoque, Evans! – gritou ele.

- Calma, Tiago. Você mesmo disse que não se bate em uma dama... – disse Sirius.

- Lílian, pára de provocar ele. Você sabe como ele fica quando está nervoso! – pediu Kely.

- CALA A BOCA VOCÊS DOIS! – gritaram os dois.

- Eu te odeio, Potter! Quero que você morra! Você mais parece um rato do que um homem, seu covarde!

- Sua vadia! – gritou ele segurando o outro braço dela e sacudindo ela.

- Só porque beijei outros quando você pensava que estava comigo? ALÉM DE TUDO AINDA É BURRO!

- Quem você pensa que é para tentar me enganar?

- Eu não tentei te enganar... Eu te enganei! – gritou ela com os olhos vermelhos de raiva.

- Eu vou acabar com você, Evans!

- Como? Espalhando que eu beijo mal? CAI NA REAL, POTTER! EU SOU SUPERIOR A VOCÊ!

- Superior no quê? Inteligência? – gritou ele rindo.

- Claro que sim!

- Você é tão inteligente que veio me pedir ajuda! – respondeu ele rindo ironicamente.

- VOCÊ É DA MESMA CORJA QUE O VOLDEMORT! POR QUE NÃO VAI ATRÁS DELE?

- Agora você passou dos limites! – gritou ele sacudindo ela e levando para perto dele.  
- Calma, vocês dois... – pediram os demais assustados.

- Você vai machucar ela de verdade, Pontas. – disse Peter.

- Lily, ele não sabe o que diz... Se acalme... – pediu Kely.

- Vamos estuporar os dois se não pararem agora com isso! – gritou Sirius pegando a varinha.

- VAI PRO DIABO QUE TE CARREGUE, SIRIUS! – gritaram os dois antes de se beijar.

Todos ficaram sem reação quando os dois se beijaram, ficaram olhando espantados.

- O que foi isso? – perguntou Peter sem entender.

- Eles se odeiam ou não? – perguntou Kely e Sirius.

- Acho que acabaram de tirar uma com a nossa cara. – disse Remo vendo os dois se afastando sorrindo.

- Gostaram? – perguntou Lílian assim que se afastou de Tiago.

- Posso saber o que aconteceu? – perguntou Sirius nervoso.

- Falei que eles iriam cair! – disse Lílian rindo.

- Você é de mais, ruivinha. – disse Tiago dando um beijo rápido na ruiva e abraçando-a por trás.

- Eles pregaram uma peça em nós... – disse Kely quase sem acreditar. – E vou matar os dois! Que susto! – gritou ela tentando não rir.

- Foi muito engraçada a cara de vocês! – disse Tiago entre uma risada e outra.

- Afinal, eles se entenderam ou não? – perguntou Peter confuso.

- Claro que sim. – responderam os de mais.

- E então estão juntos? – perguntou Sirius feliz.

- Isso responde a sua pergunta? – perguntou Tiago antes de beijar a ruiva novamente.

- Responde! – respondeu Sirius rindo.

- Tenho que tirar uma foto de vocês... – disse Kely fazendo um feitiço convocatório.

Depois da foto e de muitas risadas por causa do ocorrido, todos resolveram ir dormir.

Todos acordaram cedo naquele dia. Depois do café da manhã todos estavam decidindo o que fazer:

- E então? Hoje é terça-feira e não temos nada o que fazer... – começou Kely.

- Eu tenho uma ótima idéia. – disse Remo.

- E qual seria? – perguntou Sirius entusiasmado.

- Tirar essas cordas... Afinal já conseguimos o que queríamos. – disse mostrando Lílian e Tiago que estavam dando um selinho.

- Acabaram de admitir que deram uma de cupido. – disse Tiago rindo.

- Não agüentávamos ver nosso casal preferido brigando. – disse Kely.

- Voltando ao assunto... – começou Remo. – Galera... Ninguém merece ficar acorrentado com alguém o dia inteiro...

- Concordo plenamente. Não agüento mais ver a cara do Aluado. –disse Rabicho.

- De certa forma eles estão certos. – disse Kely.

- Está querendo se livrar de mim, meu amor? – perguntou Sirius fazendo cara de cachorro sem dono.

- Não faz essa carinha, Sirius... Não, eu não quero me livrar de você. Vamos continuar juntos... Mas é que às vezes é bom fazer alguma coisa separados. – respondeu a menina.

- Galera, eu tenho que ir fazer compras para a minha mãe hoje... Seria uma boa tirar as cordas... – disse Tiago.

- Não vai se livrar de mim tão fácil, Tiago! – disse Lílian beijando ele.

- E eu nem quero, meu lírio.

- Então está combinado de acabar o jogo? – perguntou Kely.

- E sem punições. Todos ganharam... – falou Sirius.

- Para mim está perfeito. – disse Remo.

- Assino em baixo. – disse Rabicho.

- Tiago? Lílian? – perguntou Sirius.

- Só concordo se meu lírio continuar dormindo no mesmo quarto que eu, no meu quarto. – disse ele.

- Isso é chantagem, Tiago! – respondeu Lílian tentando ficar séria. – Você é que fica no meu quarto. – completou ela no ouvido dele, que logo abriu um sorriso.

- O que foi que a Lílian Marota Evans disse para você? – perguntou Sirius marotamente.

- Nada de mais. – respondeu Tiago. – Concordo em cancelar o jogo.

- E você, Lílian? – perguntou Remo.

- Tudo bem. Mas mantenha esse cachorrinho do Sirius na coleira, Kely.

- Pode deixar... Ele já está de coleira há muito tempo... – respondeu a menina dando um beijo em Sirius.

- Ótimo, então depois do almoço Sirius vai comigo para o Beco Diagonal. – disse Tiago.

- Pensei que iríamos todos... – disse Remo.

- É melhor vocês ficarem. Assim voltamos rápido. Não é, Sirius? – perguntou Tiago com um olhar enigmático para Sirius.

- Só que vamos depois do almoço, Tiago. Temos que começar a arrumar o salão. – respondeu ele parecendo ter entendido o recado.

- Tem razão... Fifi não vai dar conta sozinha. – respondeu Remo pensativo.

- Deixa que Lily e eu cuidemos da decoração... Remo e Peter nos ajudam... – disse Kely animada.

- Perfeito! – disse Sirius.

- Não pense que só porque vai sair sozinho vai dar em cima de outras meninas, senhor Black! – disse Kely seriamente.

- Calminha, meu amor... Vou estar com o Tiago! – disse Sirius.

- É isso que me preocupa... Os dois sozinhos... – começou Kely.

- Não somos tão galinhas assim! Nunca daria em cima de ninguém tendo a Lily ao meu lado. – respondeu Tiago.

- Só que eu não vou estar ao seu lado. – disse Lílian.

- Você entendeu! – respondeu Tiago rindo.

- Claro que sim... – respondeu ela rindo mais ainda. – Não se preocupe, Kely. Meu amor vai levar o Sirius na coleira!

- Até você, Lily? Só falta os tios me chamarem de cachorro também. – respondeu ele com carinha triste.

- Dá para os casais pararem de enrolar e desfazer o feitiço das cordas logo? – perguntou Remo.

- Já tinha até me esquecido! – disse Sirius pegando a varinha e desfazendo o feitiço.

- Agora que já desfizeram... Podem falar como fizeram para eu e Tiago ficarmos juntos?

Nós não temos as mesmas qualidades... Era mais fácil cair: Tiago e Sirius, eu e o Remo e a Kely e o Peter. – disse Lílian.

- E você está certa, Lily. Era bem provável que caísse assim mesmo. – disse Tiago. – Mas Sirius deu um jeito.

- Então você sabia do plano? – perguntou ela surpresa.

- Fiquei sabendo depois. – respondeu Tiago.

- Dá para contar como fizeram? – perguntou Lílian curiosa.

- Usamos o feitiço com laços do coração ao invés de qualidade. – respondeu Sirius.

- Então quer dizer que Remo e Peter têm um laço amoroso? – perguntou Lílian gargalhando.

- Esses dois são iguaizinhos... Tiago fez a mesma pergunta. – comentou Remo de cara fechada.  
- Não, minha cara Lily... Eu usei um outro feitiço em Remo e Peter. – respondeu Sirius abraçando a menina.

- Vocês são terríveis. – disse Lílian ainda rindo.

- Somos Marotos, Lily! – responderam os quatro.

- Eu sei e fico feliz por isso! – respondeu ela lembrando que eles são fiéis e puxando Tiago para mais um beijo.

- Feliz por eles serem Marotos? – perguntou Kely inconformada. Mas Lílian não respondeu, pois estava aos beijos com Tiago.

E assim se passou a manhã.Durante o almoço surgiu outra conversa interessante:

- Afinal... Tem tantos Potter's assim para dar um baile? – perguntou Kely de repente.

- Não vem só a minha família, Kely. – respondeu Tiago rindo.  
- Quem mais vem? – perguntou Lílian.

- Alguns Aurores amigos dos meus pais, alguns outros bruxos amigos dos meus pais também...

- Como quais? – perguntou Kely.

- Já ouviu falar dos Wesleys ou dos Longbottom?

- Já sim. – respondeu Kely.

- Então... São amigos dos meus pais... Eles vêm também... - respondeu Tiago. – Assim como Dumbledore.

- Dumbledore vai vir? – perguntou Lílian sem acreditar.

- Vem sim. Ele sempre vem nas festas aqui em casa.

- Meu Mérlin! – disseram as moças juntas.

- O que foi, meninas? – perguntou Remo rindo da reação das duas.

- Dumbledore aqui? É de mais para a minha cabeça... – comentou Kely.

- Antes que eu me esqueça... – começou Tiago pegando a mão de Lílian. – Quer ir ao baile comigo, senhorita Evans? – perguntou ele galanteador.

- Será um grande prazer. – respondeu ela com um sorriso tímido.

- Perfeito! – respondeu ele dando um beijo na bochecha da menina. – Vamos, Sirius, acabe de comer... Precisamos sair. – completou animadamente.

- Para que tanta pressa em sair, senhor Potter? – perguntou Lílian desconfiada.

- Até o final de semana eu te conto. – respondeu ele com um sorriso maroto.

- Já estou pronto, Pontas. Só escovar os dentes.

- Vocês vão como? Vassouras? Pó de flu? – perguntou Remo.

- Flu é mais rápido. Ah, antes que eu esqueça... Estava pensando em jogar quadribol amanhã. – disse Tiago.

- Seria legal! – disse Peter enquanto Tiago e Sirius se afastavam.

Durante a tarde, tudo ficou muito calmo. Remo, Peter, Lílian e Kely ficaram ajudando Fifi com a decoração do salão de festa, enquanto Sirius e Tiago haviam saído. Os meninos só voltaram na hora do jantar ambos com muitos embrulhos nas mãos e enormes sorrisos.

Depois do jantar todos foram para a sala.

- Afinal... O que vocês foram comprar? – perguntou Kely olhando a pilha enorme de embrulhos.

- Alguns presentes que faltavam. Minha mãe pediu. Ela me mandou uma lista razoavelmente grande. – disse Tiago se jogando no sofá.

- Estamos cansados! Ficamos andando a tarde inteira! – disse Sirius fazendo uma carinha triste para Kely.

- E tenho noticias para você, Remo... – disse Tiago sorridente enquanto Lílian acariciava seus cabelos rebeldes.

- Sou todo ouvidos, Tiago. – disse Remo sentando em uma poltrona.

- Minha prima vem com uma amiga para cá amanha de tarde.

- Então os pares do outros Marotos chegam amanhã... – disse Sirius maliciosamente.

- Não. Só o par do Remo. A menina que vem junto com a Mariana é lá da escola, para ser mais exato, é da Grifinória.

- Sendo bonita... – começou Sirius antes de Kely dar um tapa em seu braço. – Estava pensando no Peter... – justificou Sirius fazendo todos rirem.

- Ela tem namorado até onde sei. – disse Tiago.

- Então andou investigando, senhor Potter? – perguntou Lílian cruzando os braços.

- Como vocês são ciumentas... – disse Remo revirando os olhos e rindo.

- Não investiguei. É que a conheço. Chama-se Alice!

- Não acredito que você já ficou com ela... – comentou Lilia com a cara fechada.

- Não fiquei, meu amor. Já falei que ela namora. Namora o Frank, Frank Longbottom. A gente divide o dormitório... – falou Tiago com pouco caso.

- Imagina como vai ser quando vocês voltarem para Hogwuarts. – disse Peter rindo.

- A Lily vai ter que andar com uma escolta. – disse Sirius rindo.

- Só a Lily, Sirius? – perguntou Remo rindo.

- Não entendi a piada. – disse Lílian.

- E muito menos eu! – completou Kely.

- Se vocês não repararam, estão com os garotos mais cobiçados de Hogwuarts. – disse Sirius sugestivamente e se gabando. – As meninas vão cair matando em cima de vocês... – disse rindo.

- Convencido... – disseram as duas fazendo todos rirem.

- Vai brincando... Mas eles estão certos... Só de pensar que vocês estavam se entendendo aquela menina já beijou o Pontas... – comentou Remo.

- Elas que não cheguem perto do meu Tiago de novo! – disse Lílian determinada.

- _Seu_ Tiago? Que progresso! – falou Kely rindo e fazendo a amiga corar.

- Não liga, meu lírio. Eu sou todo seu. – disse Tiago beijando a menina.

E assim se passou a noite de terça-feira.


	13. Novas convidadas

Na manhã seguinte, todos estavam com caras ótimas enquanto conversavam tomando café da manhã.

- Não acredito que vocês ainda estão dormindo no mesmo quarto... – disse Remo rindo.

- Estão só dormindo? – perguntou Sirius malicioso.

- Só dormindo, Sirius! – respondeu Lílian um pouco aborrecida com o comentário. – Mas não somos os únicos, não é, Sirius?

- Pelo visto estamos sobrando aqui, Remo! – disse Peter indo.

- Não por muito tempo. As meninas chegam hoje. – disse Tiago.

- E que tal aproveitarmos o dia para ficarmos lá fora? – perguntou Kely. – Eu nunca tive a oportunidade de fazer um boneco de neve...

- Se você quer... – disse Sirius.

- Então o passatempo dos Marotos hoje vai ser brincar na neve... – disse Tiago pensativo.

- Marotos e amigas... – disse Kely.

- Só se for amigas que beijam na boca dos Marotos. – disse Remo rindo.

- Estava falando que vocês duas já estão entrando para a gangue dos Marotos. – respondeu Tiago.

- Também... Convivendo com vocês... – começou Peter.

- Não vou ser Marota! – protestou Lílian rindo.

- Depois que se casar com o Pontas isso não vai fazer diferença... – disse Sirius.

- E nosso filho vai ser Maroto também! – disse Tiago.

- Meu afilhado vai ser igual a nós... – disse Sirius.

- E quem disse que você vai ser o padrinho? – perguntaram Lílian e Tiago rindo.

- Eu sei que vocês me amam... – disse ele abraçando os dois.

- Me larga, seu veado! – disse Tiago.

- O veado aqui é você, Pontas! – disse Remo.

- É cervo! – respondeu Tiago. – Sem contar que é o Sirius que está me agarrando.

- É para mostrar para a Lily que vai ter que dividir você comigo... Eu aceito ser a outra na sua vida, mas não vou agüentar se você me abandonar. – disse Sirius imitante mulher e sentando no colo de Tiago.

- Dá um jeito nele, Kely! – pediu Tiago empurrando Sirius.

- Ele usa e abusa de mim e depois me trata como uma qualquer... – disse Sirius dramático imitando bicha. – Esses homens não prestam... – disse ele indo em direção as meninas. – Vamos, meninas! Deixem esses machistas aí! – disse Sirius agarrando a mão das duas e puxando para fora da cozinha fazendo os três garotos rirem.

Depois de alguns minutos todos já estavam no quintal brincando na neve, enquanto as meninas tentavam inutilmente fazer um boneco, os meninos faziam guerra de neve.

Depois de um tempo as meninas cansaram de tentar fazer o boneco e foram se juntar aos meninos acertando bolinhas de neve em Sirius e Tiago que estavam distraídos, e logo em seguida em dois corriam atrás delas com bolinhas nas mãos para acertá-las, enquanto Remo e Peter tentavam acertar bolinhas nos casais.

Lílian parou de repente fazendo Tiago cair em cima dela. Quando o menino pensou em beijá-la, todos já estavam tacando bolinhas neles e Tiago tentava defender Lílian. Foi nessa hora que Fifi chegou.

- Não vamos deixar vocês namorarem em paz. – disse Sirius tacando bolinhas neles.

- Se quiserem namorar vão para um lugar mais reservado.. – disse Remo tacando mais bolinhas.

- Senhor Potter! O almoço está pronto. Posso servir? – disse a elfa.

- Já vamos, Fifi. Pode ir colocando o almoço – disse Lílian ainda escondida em baixo de Tiago.

- Sim, senhora! – disse a elfa saindo.

- Ela já está até dando ordens para o elfo da família... Que coisa mais feia, Lily. – disse Kely rindo e tacando bolinhas nos dois.

- Tiago, precisamos sair daqui. Logo estaremos "enterrados" na neve. – disse a menina.

- Não saio daqui até te dar um beijo. – respondeu ele rindo.

- Não pense que não escutamos. – disse Peter tacando mais bolinhas.

- Vocês não vão se beijar! – disse Sirius tacando uma bolinha que quase pega na cabeça de Tiago.

- Vamos ver, Sirius... Seus invejosos. – disse ele rindo e depois beijou Lílian ignorando as bolinhas em cima dele, mas logo todos já estavam dando montinho nos dois.

- Socorro! – gritou Lílian entre os risos. – Vocês vão me esmagar!

Logo todos já estavam na cozinha comendo e rindo do voltaram para sala continuaram a conversar.

- Ainda não acredito que eles se beijaram lá. – disse Remo rindo.

- Vocês quase nos esmagaram. – disse Tiago rindo.

- Eu avisei para você não se beijarem. – disse Sirius.

- Eu não resisto a essa ruiva. – disse Tiago rindo.

- É melhor se controlar. Não vai querer que seus pais vejam vocês se beijando. – disse Peter.

- Por que não? É bom eles irem se acostumando. – disse Tiago.

- Nem pensar! – disse Lílian. – Não vou te beijar na frente deles.

- E como vai fazer no casamento? Ignorar-me no altar? – perguntou Tiago divertido.

- Se preciso, sim. – respondeu ela tentando ficar séria.

- Você não iria resistir. – disse Kely rindo.

- Aposto como te beijo no baile na frente de todos! – disse Tiago.

- Não vale! Você iria me agarrar... – começou Lílian.

- Quero entrar na aposta. Acho que ela vai te agarrar. – disse Sirius.

- Lílian nunca agarraria o Tiago na frente de todos... – começou Kely.

- Obrigada, Kely. – disse a amiga.

- Aceita a aposta, ruivinha? – perguntou Tiago estendendo a mão.

- Aceito!

- E vão apostar o quê? – perguntou Peter.

- O ganhador escolhe o prêmio. – disse Tiago.

- Perfeito! Já vou começar a pensar agora. – disse Lílian.

- Quero participar da aposta também. – disseram Kely e Sirius.

- Eu estou com o Tiago. A ruiva não vai resistir ao charme do Pontas. – disse Sirius.

- Aposto como ela resiste. – disse Kely.

- Vão entrar na aposta também? – perguntou Lílian para Remo e Peter.

- Eu estou com o Pontas! – disse Peter.

- E você, Remo? – perguntou Sirius.

- Prefiro não opinar. Só me ferro em apostas. – respondeu ele.

Tiago abriu a boca para falar e sentiu uma mão tampando seus olhos.

- Pára com isso, Lily. – disse ele.

- Não sou eu! – disse a menina emburrada.

- Não sabe quem é, Tiago? – perguntou Sirius rindo.

- Essas mãos... – começou ele tocando as mãos que o impediam de ver.

- Acho melhor você não falar nada... Não iria querer ver a cara da Lily agora... – disse Remo.

- Mariana? – perguntou Tiago sem certeza.

- Até que enfim! – disse ela tirando as mãos do rosto dele.

- Que saudades! – disse ele se virando e abraçando a menina de cabelos pretos.

- Também estava com saudades, Ti. – respondeu ela abraçando-o fortemente. – E posso saber com quem você está me traindo? – perguntou ela séria soltando ele.

- Essa é Lílian Evans! – disse ele mostrando Lílian.

- Essa é a famosa Lílian? – perguntou Mariana analisando a menina. – Uau! Ela é mais bonita do que você disse. – disse Mariana para Tiago. – Que sorte em primo! – e se virou para Lílian. – Prazer, sou Mariana Potter, prima do seu Don Juan. Eu estava doida para te conhecer.

Lílian olhou desconfiada para a menina e apertou sua mão.

– Prazer.

- E essa é Kely Mrigt, os outros, você já conhece. – apressou-se Tiago.

- Olá! – disse Mariana para Kely. – Meu Deus, como você está lindo, Sirius! – disse Mariana abraçando o menino.

- Hum-hum! – disse Kely.

- Desculpa, me empolguei. – disse Mariana soltando o menino. – Sirius já é da família. – disse para Kely. – Peter... Você não mudou nada. – disse Mariana abraçando o menino também.

- E você também não, Mariana. – disse Peter.

- E nossa! Remo... Você está... – mas a voz da menina pareceu sumir.

- Lindo, eu sei... Aprendeu comigo. – disse Sirius aproveitando a deixa.

- Antes que eu me esqueça... – e se virou para outra menina que estava na sala. – Esta é Alice Jackson, ela estuda na mesma escola que vocês...

- Olá Tiago, Sirius, Remo, Peter... – disse a menina.

- Olá! – responderam eles.

- E olá meninas, acho que nunca nos falamos... – disse Alice. – Mas acho que estou vendo coisas... Lílian Evans e Tiago Potter juntos? Uau!

- Eu disse que ainda iria ter essa ruiva. – disse Tiago abraçando Lílian fazendo todos rirem.

- Desculpa, Lílian. Não sabia que você estaria aqui. Eu sempre cumprimento meu primo assim... Percebi que você não gostou muito... – começou Mariana.

- Não se preocupe. É que não sabia que você era a prima de quem ele tanto falou a semana inteira.

- Você realmente tem certeza que não é uma Potter? Falou igual a uma... – disse Mariana rindo.

- Assim vai deixar a pequena ruiva sem jeito. – disse Sirius.

- E minha nossa, Sirius... Nunca pensei que uma garota iria conseguir colocar uma coleira em você. – disse ela rindo.

- Fazer o quê... – respondeu ele.

- Você é uma garota de fibra! Mantenha a coleira firme nesse vira-lata do Sirius! – disse Mariana rindo para Kely.

- Não tenha duvidas! – respondeu Kely também rindo.

- Agora, posso ver meu par direito? – perguntou Mariana abraçando Remo.

- Vou mostrar seu quarto. – disse Tiago para Alice.

- Obrigada!

- E cadê o Frank, Alice? – perguntou Peter.

- Não pôde vir hoje. Teve que ajudar o pai. Mas ele vem sim. – respondeu a menina sorrindo.

- Desculpa a pergunta, mas nunca te vi em Hogwuarts. – disse Lílian para Mariana quando Tiago e Alice saíram.

- É que não estudei lá. Meu pai me mandou para uma escola só de meninas... Mas me formei ano passado e voltei a morar em Londres, estou fazendo o curso de aurora. – disse ela se jogando no sofá. – Fazia tanto tempo que não vinha nessa casa...

- Ele é a única prima mulher do Tiago, Lily. – disse Sirius.

- Também, o Tiago só tem um tio! – disse Remo.

- A família inteira vai te adorar, ruiva. – disse Mariana. – Todos são doidos para te conhecer. E eu tive a honra de te ver primeiro... A futura senhora Potter em pessoa... – disse a menina pensativa e rindo ao mesmo tempo fazendo Lílian corar.

- Pelo visto nem todas as mulheres da família Potter são ruivas... – disse Kely.

- Sou a única. Fica até chato... A única Potter mulher de cabelos pretos... Mas deixe... Tiago vai ter uma menina... Ela vai ter cabelos negros como os meus e os olhos lindos da ruivinha aqui. – disse Mariana.

- Sinto te informar, mas vou ter um menino! – disse Tiago terminando de descer. – E ele terá os olhos da mãe... Será um lindo Maroto de olhos verdes...

- Onde largou minha amiga? – perguntou Mariana.

- Está tomando banho. – respondeu Tiago sentando no braço do sofá e abraçando a ruiva.

- Continue falando, Mariana... Por que, afinal, só você não é ruiva? – perguntou Kely curiosa.

- Porque ela gosta de ser diferente... Não quis seguir a tradição da família. – respondeu Tiago rindo.

- É que sou a única mulher... As outras são esposas dos Potter's. Minha mãe ficou inconformada quando nasci de cabelos pretos. Disse que eu tinha que ser ruiva para me parecer com ela.

- Os Potter e suas ruivas... – disse Remo rindo.

- Realmente... Até meu irmão... Está noivo de uma ruiva... E agora ,Tiago... Só falta o meu futuro sobrinho se apaixonar por uma ruiva também. Eu sou muito mais as morenas... Sem ofensa, Lílian...

- Também sou mais as morenas. – disse Kely que também possuía os cabelos negros.

- E eu assino em baixo. – disse Sirius.

- Pois eu discordo! – disse Tiago. – Não tem nenhuma mulher que seja mais linda que o meu lírio.

- Uma coisa que eu ainda não entendi... Você me disse que a ruiva te odiava... – disse Mariana. – Alice até me confirmou no caminho para cá. Disse que vocês não param de brigar na escola...

- Vamos dizer que a história é longa. – disse Lílian.

- Então vou pegar pipoca para comer enquanto vocês me contam. ALICE!DESCE! VÃO NOS CONTAR A HISTÓRIA TODA! – gritou a menina para a amiga.

- Minha prima é realmente doida! – disse Tiago rindo.

- E linda. – disse Remo.

- O Remo está apaixonado! – disse Peter rindo.

- Não estou! – disse o menino corado.

- Ninguém resiste aos Potter. – disse Tiago convencido.

- E é bom que os Potter's resistam aos outros. – disse Lílian.

- Eu só não resisto a você! – disse ele beijado a menina.

- Dá para pararem? – perguntaram os demais tacando almofadas nos dois.

- Deixem os dois namorarem... Eu adoro ver novelas na vida real. – disse Mariana sentando e olhando atentamente os dois.

- Se for assim... – disse Sirius agarrando Kely e a beijando.

- Que falta faz o Frank nessas horas. – disse Alice que acabava de descer.

- Posso te ajudar nisso. – disse Peter.

- Nem pense nisso, Peter! – disseram as meninas juntas com exceção de Alice, fazendo os outros meninos rirem.

As meninas logo já viraram amigas inseparáveis. Pareciam que se conheciam há séculos... E assim acabou o dia... Em meio a histórias das brigas do Tiago e Lílian, da escola de Mariana e do namoro de Alice.

Mariana interrompeu a história de Tiago e Lílian:

- Afinal, o que vocês fizeram para se vingar da menina?

- Ainda nada. Ela ficou escondida no salão comunal da Corvinal desde então. – disse Sirius.

- Eu tenho muitas amigas da Cornival. – disse Alice. – Posso dar uma ajudinha... Sem contar que elas vão querer matar a menina quando souber que ela beijou o Tiago.

- Por quê? – perguntou Lílian.

- Sabia que seu amor é o segundo cara mais cobiçado da escola? As meninas querem matar qualquer uma que fique perto dele. – disse Alice.

- Se fosse assim, todas já teriam se matado. – disse Remo.

- Não! Afinal ele só ficava algumas horas com todas... Deixa as meninas saberem que ele está com a Lílian... – disse Alice.

- É prima... Acho que você vai precisar de escolta na escola agora. – disse Mariana rindo.

- Prima? – perguntou Kely rindo.

- Se ela vai se casar com meu primo... Vai ser minha prima também! – respondeu Mariana rindo.

E a conversa continuou até tarde, então todos resolveram dormir.

- Não acredito que eles dormiram na mesma cama! – disse Mariana quando desceu as escadas da mansão dia 23 de dezembro.

- Relaxa! Não rolou nada! – disse Sirius rindo a expressão da menina.

- Eu sei que não... Afinal oficialmente eles não estão namorando... – começou Mariana. – Mas que de mais!! – disse ela animada - Estou com inveja dos dois...

- E eu também... Nunca pude dormir abraçada com o Frank. – disse Alice.

- Eu já não posso falar o mesmo. – disse Sirius. – Estou dormindo abraçado com a Kely à semana inteira.

- Nem te contamos... Seu acompanhante tem um encontro semana que vem... – disse Peter maliciosamente.

- Meu Reminho tem um encontro? – perguntou Mariana entusiasmada. – Com quem? Finalmente criou coragem para chamar alguém para sair, Remo!

- Eles me obrigaram... – disse Remo em defesa.

- E quem é? – perguntou Mariana curiosa.

- Ninfadora Tonks. – respondeu Peter.

- A Tonks? Ela é doida por você... Até que enfim você percebeu... – disse Alice.

- Ela o que? – perguntou ele espantado.

- Ela gosta de você! – disse Alice.

- Nós já sabíamos. – disse Tiago chegando de mãos dadas com Lílian.

- E nem me contaram! Que grandes amigos você são... – disse Remo de cara fechada.

- Olha aqui mocinho... Você tem um encontro comigo... Então pare de pensar na sua namorada... – brincou Mariana fingindo ciúmes e fazendo o menino corar.

- O Aluado esta namorando! – cantaram os meninos zoando o amigo.

- Não estou não! – respondeu ele.

- Por enquanto... – disse Lílian

- Até você Lily? – perguntou indignado.

- Estou andando muito com o Tiago. – justificou ela dando de ombros.

O café da manhã correu tudo bem.

- O que vamos fazer hoje? – perguntou Kely.

- Que tal quadribol? Somos 8... Dá para jogar quatro a cada lado. – disse Alice.

- Sinto muito... Eu não jogo! Fico de juíza. – disse Lílian

- Mas você não sabe nem as regras... - disse Kely.

- Lógico que sei... Quem pegar o pomo primeiro ganha. – disse Lílian.

- E as outras regras? – perguntou Remo.

- E tem mais regras? – perguntou ela confusa.

- Façam assim... Vocês jogam... Eu vou ensinar meu lírio a voar. – disse Tiago.

- Sinto muito Tiago... Eu não vou subir em uma vassoura! – disse Lílian.

- Você não sabe voar? – perguntou Mariana incrédula.

- Ela nunca aprendeu. – disse Remo.

- Mais um motivo para me deixar ensinar. – disse Tiago.

- Sem chance. Não vou subir naquele negócio frangil... – disse Lílian.

- Você terá um bom professor... – disse Sirius.

- Não sei não... – começou Lílian.

- Te garanto que você vai gostar! Confie em mim! – pediu Tiago.

- O que você não pede rindo que eu não faça chorando? – perguntou Lílian.

- Perfeito! – disse Tiago. – Vocês podem jogar a vontade.

- E tem vassouras suficientes? – perguntou Kely.

- Vocês estão na mansão Potter! É claro que tem. – disse Mariana. – Às vezes juntamos a família para jogar... Aqui tem mais de dez vassouras. – disse Mariana levantando. – Vou me trocar!

- Eu também. – disseram os de mais.

- Você não vai se trocar Lily? – perguntou Alice.

- É lógico que ela vai. – disse Mariana puxando a menina escada à cima.

Depois de um tempo todos já estavam nos jardins.

- Como vamos fazer? – perguntou Kely.

- Times mistos fica melhor. – disse Remo.

- Concordo! E ficamos sem goleiro. – disse Sirius.

- Um batedor, um apanhador e um artilheiro! – concluiu Peter.

- Vamos tirar os times! – disse Mariana.

- Enquanto eles resolvem você vai aprender a montar na vassoura. – disse Tiago puxando Lílian para longe dos amigos.

- Você tem certeza Ti? Eu sou péssima nisso!

- Te garanto... A primeira vez é inesquecível. – falou ele maliciosamente fazendo a rir. – Vamos lá Lily... Passe a perna direita por cima do cabo.

A menina o fez.

- Certo! Já aprendeu a montar. Agora vem a parte legal... Vamos subir um pouco. – disse Tiago.

- Eu vou cair Tiago. – choramingou a menina ainda no chão.

- Eu te seguro. Vamos Lily... De um impulso de leve no chão.

A menina o chão, só que muito forte e Tiago teve que pular agarrar a vassoura e a trazer

para o chão.

- Mais fraco Lily... – pediu ele.

Depois de algumas tentativas Lílian conseguiu.

- Muito bem... Agora vamos um pouco mais alto! – disse ele feliz.

- Já te contei que tenho medo de altura? – perguntou ela em uma última esperança.

- E esta mais do que na hora que você perde o medo. – disse ele. – Pode dar um impulso mais forte.

- Você não vem comigo? – perguntou ela.

- Espera esperando você pedir. – disse ele subindo na vassoura atrás dela. – Dê um impulso mais forte... Você já fez isso... Não vai ser difícil.

A menina deu um impulso bem forte e sentiu a vassoura subir, quando ia tirar as mãos do cabo para tampar o rosto por causa do medo, Tiago a deteve:

- Nunca tire as mãos do cabo Lily.

- Mas você tira...

- Mas não é a primeira vez que eu vôo... Vamos lá... Você esta a mais de 15 metros do chão...

- Ai! – gritou ela ao ver a altura.

- Calma! Eu estou aqui...

E assim Lílian foi aprendendo... Enquanto isso os outros jogavam quadribol.

O time do Sirius, Mariana e Remo estavam ganhando em disparada.

Mariana estava atrás do pomo rodando o campo junto com Kely, enquanto Remo e Alice disputavam a goles, e Peter e Sirius cuidavam dos balanços, o que na maioria das vezes era Sirius que dava um jeito, uma vez até atacou o balanço em Tiago e Lílian, o primeiro teve que segurar a menina com uma das mãos e executar uma manobra com a outra.

- Ai! – gritou Lílian enquanto Tiago fazia a manobra.

- Tenha mais cuidado Sirius! – gritou Tiago para Sirius.

- Foi mau gente... – desculpou-se Sirius.

- Como você fez aquilo? – perguntou Lílian.

- Aquilo o que? – perguntou Tiago.

- Desceu e subiu a vassoura quase sem sair do lugar.

- Treino meu amor... – respondeu Tiago. – Acho que você já pode voar sozinha...

Vamos descer para eu pegar uma vassoura para mim.

- E como desce? – perguntou Lílian

- Pense bem... Se para virar era só virar a vassoura... Para descer...?

- É só colocar para Baaaaaaaaaa – começou ela gritando enquanto davam um mergulho em alta velocidade.

Tiago se apressou e parou a vassoura antes dos dois baterem no chão.

- ...aixo... – completou ela.

- Sua lógica estava certa... Mas tinha que inclinar menos a vassoura... – respondeu Tiago sorridente enquanto todos riam da cena.

- Não acredito que quase perdemos isso... – disse Sirius rindo.

- Vocês pararam de jogar para nos ver... Que coisa feia! – disse Tiago rindo.

- Não querem jogar? Esse jogo esta muito fácil. – disse Remo.

- Não. Daqui já achei o pomo umas dez vezes... Se eu jogar não vai ter graça. – respondeu ele se gabando.

- Convencido... – disseram os outros.

- Sem contar que estou ajudando a Lílian com a vassoura. Quando ela aprender a voar nós jogamos.

- Então não vai demorar muito... – disse Alice.

E assim se encerrou a manhã, e conseqüentemente à tarde também.

Depois do jantar todos foram assistir TV bruxa.

- Tiago... Aquela ali não é a coruja do seu pai? – perguntou Mariana apontando uma coruja batendo na janela.

- É ela mesma. – disse Tiago se levantando e indo ao encontro da coruja.

Depois de ler o recado ele diz:

- Tenho uma noticia boa para a Alice e uma ruim para meu lírio.

- Boa? – perguntou Alice animada.

- Não quero nem saber... – disse Lílian

- Mas eu quero... – disse Alice.

- Seu namorado chega amanhã de manhã ao invés de chegar à noite. – disse Tiago.

- Que bom! – disse Alice gritando de felicidade.

- E a ruim? – perguntou Sirius.

- Acho melhor a Lily sentar... – disse Tiago apreensivo.

- É tão ruim assim? – perguntou ela sentando.

_ Olá querido,_

_Aqui no Egito esta tudo muito bem... Felizmente ninguém do ministério encheu o saco até agora atrás de nós... Espero que estejam se comportando... Comprou tudo que te pedi? Contratou a banda? Sei que vão tocar, mas não vão querer tocar a festa inteira, não é?Tenho noticias para vocês..._

_ Primeiro: recebi uma coruja do senhor Longbottom me dizendo que infelizmente não vai poder comparecer no baile, mas felizmente o Frank vai poder ir... Então ele chega dia 24 bem cedo, o pai dele vai deixar ele ai antes de ir para o ministério... Acho que a Alice vai gostar..._

_ E segundo: falei com os seus futuros sogros, ou melhor, com a Senhora Evans... Sinto em admitir, mas ela foi mais irritante do que naquele dia na sala do diretor, enfim... Convidei-a e a filha para passarem o natal conosco, afinal, logo serão as família também, mas infelizmente ou felizmente eu não sei ainda... Ela não aceitou e foi bem grossa ao negar meu convite... Disse: "não vou passar uma data tão importante com tantas aberrações"... Isso me deu nos nervos, mas fazer o que? Você tem sorte da Lílian ser um amor de pessoa... Só que a história não parou por ai... Ela me pediu um favor que não tive como recusar... Espero que gostem, sua cunhada vai ai para casa dia 25, só que de tarde, e vai ficar ai até domingo de tarde._

_ Mande beijos para todos... Estou com saudades de todos... Inclusive da Mariana... Ela deve estar linda... Vejo vocês amanhã de tarde... Seu pai e eu chegamos amanhã depois do almoço... Comportem-se!_

_Com amor,_

_Sua mãe e seu pai_

Quando Tiago terminou de ler a carta Lílian estava branca igual um papel.

- Peguem água com açúcar para ela! – disse Tiago abanando a amada.

- Vou pegar!- disse Kely saindo correndo.

- Não entendi! Por que a irmã dela vir aqui é tão ruim assim? – perguntou Mariana.

- Nem queira saber... – disse Sirius.

- Vamos dizer que as duas não se dão nada bem... – disse Remo.

- E que a Petúnia tem uma quedinha pelo seu primo... – completou Peter.

- Você só pode estar brincando... – começou Alice.

- Sua cunhada dá em cima de você? – perguntou Mariana incrédula.

- Já até beijou ele. – disse Kely voltando com a água.

- Você esta melhor Lily? – perguntou Tiago após dar a água.

- Não acredito que ela vai vir para cá... – começou Lílian nervosa.

- Calma meu lírio! Não vai mudar nada...

- Só vou te avisar uma coisa senhor Tiago James Potter...

- Xiii... Falou o nome inteiro... Ele ta ferrado. – disseram os marotos.

- Sim meu anjo ruivo... – disse Tiago apreensivo.

- Se você chegar perto da Petúnia eu mato os dois... Entendeu? – perguntou ela nervosa.

- Claro meu lírio. Não se preocupe... Vou ficar a pelo menos um metro de distancia dela. – disse Tiago docemente.

Eles continuaram conversando por mais algumas horas e depois foram dormir.


	14. Primeiro Natal juntos

Frank chegou bem cedo, quando todos ainda dormiam, acordou Alice docemente e depois de matarem a saudade resolveram acordar os demais. Depois que acordaram Remo e Peter foram para o quarto de Kely que estava vazio.

- Ela não dormiu aqui! A cama esta intacta. – disse Frank.

- Se você adivinhar onde ela dormiu, ganha um beijo! – disse Alice indo para o quarto do Sirius.

- Não acredito! Os dois já estão até dormindo juntos? – perguntou Frank.

- Eles só dormiram... – disse Remo chegando enquanto Mariana abria a porta do quarto do Sirius.

Sirius e Kely estavam ambos espalhados na cama, todos riram muito dos dois antes de acordá-los.

- E agora vamos ver o meu casal preferido. – disse Kely acompanhando o grupo que ia para o quarto do Tiago.

- Acho que vocês não vão conseguir ver nada. – disse Mariana.

- E por quê? – perguntou Peter.

- O quarto do Tiago tem uma magia... Só pessoas autorizadas por ele podem entrar no quarto... – respondeu Mariana.

- Resumindo... Eu posso! – disse Sirius abrindo a porta do quarto de Tiago.

- Mas só você pode, e só você vai ver o que tem dentro... – disse Mariana.

- Quer dizer que ninguém está vendo o santuário? – perguntou Sirius divertido.

- Eu já vi... Tiago me trouxe aqui com a Lily. – disse Kely – Mas agora não estou vendo nada.

- Para a felicidade de vocês, o nosso casal não está aqui. Devem estar no quarto da Lily. – disse Sirius saindo.

- Melhor ainda. – disse Remo.

Eles abriram a porta do quarto cuidadosamente e cada um colocou a cabeça para dentro do quarto, vendo o casal deitado em conchinha. Pareciam muito confortáveis, enquanto Tiago abraçava a cintura da ruiva com uma das mãos a outra segurava os ombros dela, passando o braço por de baixo do corpo da ruiva, e esta pousava levemente um braço em cima das mãos do moreno que estava na sua cintura e a outra mão estava em baixo do travesseiro.

- Que fofos! – disse Alice.

- Dá até dó de acordá-los. – disse Kely.

- Que inveja... – disse Mariana olhando discretamente para o lado.

- Até que enfim os dois se entenderam... – disse Remo sem olhar a menina.

- Quem diria que eu iria ver os dois assim? – perguntou Sirius.

- Vamos acordá-los ou não? – perguntou Peter.

- Acho que já fizeram isso! – disse Tiago abrindo os olhos tentando focar de onde vinham as vozes.

- Foi mal... – disse Kely. – É que não agüentamos e viemos ver como vocês estavam...

- Agora que ele acordou, podemos acordar a Lily. – disse Mariana entrando.

- Podem ir saindo! Eu acordo ela... – disse Tiago ainda sem soltar a ruiva.

- Vamos ficar aqui, mocinho... – disse Sirius.

- Pode acordá-la, se quiser... – disse Remo.

Tiago, vendo que não conseguiria se livrar dos amigos, se deu por vencido e foi acordar a ruiva. Deu - lhe um beijo no pescoço.

- Acorde, meu lírio. Já amanheceu... – disse Tiago ao seu ouvido fazendo as meninas exclamarem um: "que fofo!".

- Só mais um pouquinho, Ti. – disse ela ainda sem abrir os olhos.

- Eu deixaria você dormir com prazer, Lily... Só que temos visitas... – disse Tiago docemente.

A menina abriu os olhos rapidamente e fitou os amigos por alguns instantes.

- Deveria te trancado a porta! – disse ela sentando na cama.

- Por quê? Fizeram alguma coisa que não poderíamos ver? – perguntou Sirius maliciosamente.

- Claro que não! – respondeu a menina corada. – É que eu poderia dormir até mais tarde.

- Nisso ela tem razão... O baile é hoje... Deveríamos ter dormido mais. – disse Kely.

- Parem de se lamentar e vamos tomar café. Temos muito que fazer hoje. – disse Remo

- Temos que ensaiar, Tiago! – disse Peter.

- Tudo bem! – disse Tiago levantando.

- E nós vamos cuidar do nosso visual. – disse Alice.

- Perfeito... Hoje vamos ter meninos para um lado e meninas para o outro... – disse Frank.

- Nem tinha te visto, Frank. – disse Lílian. – Que horas chegou?

- Faz algum tempo já. E pelo que vejo, você não odeia mais o Tiago.

- Claro que odeio! Ele é o Potter! – falou ela séria, antes de todos, inclusive ela, começarem a rir.

- Vou ficar com saudade dos seus gritos: "É Evans, Potter! Evans" – imitou Frank.

- Eu não tenho saudades disso não. – disse Tiago.

- Vocês falam tanto desses gritos da Lily... Eu sou a única que não escutou. – disse Mariana fingindo estar deprimida.

- E é bom nunca escutar. – disse Sirius. – Às vezes ela grita tanto que dá até dor de cabeça.

Todos foram tomar café, exceto Frank que já tinha tomado, mas sentou-se à mesa junto com todos.

- Não acredito que o baile é hoje... – disse Kely pensativa.

- Antes que eu me esqueça... O que é tefefone? – perguntou Remo.

- Telefone, Remo! – disse Lílian rindo. – É um aparelho trouxa que usamos para falar com as outras pessoas.

- Mas temos as corujas para isso. – disse Sirius.

- Só que pelo telefone escutamos a voz da pessoa. – respondeu Lílian.

- Podemos usar a lareira... Não é mais fácil? – perguntou Peter.

- Não... Você não vê a pessoa no telefone... Só fala com ela. Vou mostrar. – disse ela conjurando dois celulares. – Esses são celulares... Miniaturas de telefone, vamos dizer assim...

- Eu sei usar um telefone. Posso ajudar! – disse Alice.

Lílian ligou para o telefone de Alice e falou com a menina por ele deixando todos impressionados.

- Respondei a pergunta, Remo? – perguntou Lílian.

- Respondeu sim... Só que é estranho esse tal de tefolone!

- Telefone! – disse Lílian e Alice.

- Mas por que a pergunta, Remo? – perguntou Mariana.

- É que vamos tocar uma música trouxa que fala disso. – disse Sirius.

- Que música? – perguntou Kely.

- Segredo! – disse Tiago.

- Que anel lindo, Kely... – disse Lílian.

- Isso não é anel... É uma aliança! – disse Alice animada.

- Sirius...? – começou Frank.

- Pedi a Kely em namoro faz poucos minutos. – disse o menino envergonhado.

- Que fofo! – gritaram as meninas pulando em volta de Kely.

- Parabéns! – disseram os demais abraçando Sirius e Kely.

- Não deve ter sido nada romântico... – comentou Alice rindo.

- Lógico que foi... Para o Sirius... Já está de bom tamanho! – respondeu Kely rindo e fazendo o menino ficar ainda mais envergonhado.

E assim acabou o café da manhã... Todos foram para a sala.

- Nós vamos ensaiar. – disse Tiago.

- Não é para nenhuma de vocês aparecer lá no salão! – disse Sirius seguindo Tiago.

- Segura elas se preciso, Mari! – disse Remo.

- Nos vemos no almoço. – disse Peter.

- Até mais, meninas. – disse Frank seguindo os de mais.

- O que eles vão aprontar? – perguntou Alice.

- Mais tarde vamos descobrir. – respondeu Mariana.

- Agora vem a parte legal... Pode ir contando tudo, senhorita Kely. Queremos detalhes... – disse Lílian.

_Flashback do pedido de namoro___

_- Kely, meu amor... Preciso falar com você antes de descermos. – disse Sirius.___

_- Pode falar.___

_- Senta aqui na cama... –pediu ele.___

_- O que foi? Você está sério! – perguntou ela preocupada.___

_- Só queria conversar. – disse ele.___

_A menina o analisou por alguns momentos e sentou na cama. Sirius se ajoelhou na sua frente:___

_- Kely, sei que nunca pensei em nada to tipo... Mas estou apaixonado por você! Você se tornou essencial para mim... Mais essencial que o ar que respiro... Tudo que eu disser para você não vai ser o bastante para dizer tudo que sinto, então te entrego essa rosa branca, como símbolo do nosso amor, e este anel como símbolo do nosso relacionamento... Kely, você quer namorar comigo? –perguntou ele.___

_-Você está brincando? – perguntou ela olhando para ele espantada.___

_- Sei que não sou tudo que você esperava, afinal eu sou um Maroto, um...___

_Kely não deixou terminar e o beijou. Assim que seus lábios se separaram:___

_- Isso foi um sim? – perguntou ele esperançoso.___

_- Claro que foi! – respondeu ela beijando- o de novo.___

_Fim de flas back_

- Que fofo! – disseram as meninas.

- Nunca pensei que o Sirius fosse fazer nada disso. – disse Kely.

- Nunca pensei ver o Sirius namorando... – disse Mariana.

- Só falta a Lílian... – disse Alice.

- Está muito cedo para namorarmos.. – justificou Lílian.

- Lógico que não! – disse Mariana.

- Nos acertamos não faz nem uma semana. Temos que ter certeza de como vai ser...

- Então se Tiago viesse aqui agora e te pedisse em namoro você diria que agora não quer? – perguntou Kely sem entender.

- Diria! – disse Lílian.

- Você é louca! – disse Mariana inconformada.

- Não sou! Sou realista... Imagina... Não sei como vai ser quando voltarmos para a escola... – começou Lílian

- Nisso você tem razão... – disse Kely.

- Não precisamos nos preocupar com isso agora.. Tiago nunca pediria Lílian em namoro hoje... Afinal, faz pouco tempo que se entenderam... – disse Alice.

- Concordo! – disseram as demais, exceto Mariana que só ficou observando.

A manhã passou rapidamente para todos. As meninas ficaram ajudando Fifi com a decoração da casa, enquanto os meninos ficaram trancados no salão de após o almoço eles voltaram a conversar.

- E então... O que vocês fizeram a manhã toda, meninas? – perguntou Sirius abraçando a namorada.

- Ficamos sabendo que um Maroto pode ser muito romântico e fofo quando quer. – respondeu Alice rindo e fazendo Sirius corar.

- É... Vocês mulheres estão mudando os Marotos. – disse Frank abraçando Alice.

- Não estão me mudando... – disse Remo.

- Por enquanto... – disse Lílian.

- Que feio, senhorita Evans... Está dando em cima do Remo? – perguntou Tiago rindo e abraçando Lílian.

- E se estiver? –perguntou ela divertida.

- Terei que tomar uma providência. – respondeu Mariana. – Ele é meu até acabar o baile... E ninguém vai tomar o meu par de mim... – brincou Mariana abraçando Remo fazendo este corar e os demais gargalharem, exceto Tiago que pareceu levemente irritado.

- Vejo que estão se divertindo... – disse James que havia acabado de chegar.

- Tio James! – disse Mariana correndo para abraçá-lo.

- Tia Sara... Já estava com saudades... – disse Sirius indo abraçar a senhora.

- O que aconteceu com ele? – perguntou ela rindo.

- Está apaixonado. – respondeu Peter.

- Agora Sirius é um menino comprometido! – disse Frank.

- Não acredito que perdi essa cena... – disse James parecendo chateado. – Seria hilário ver Sirius se declarando, afinal é ele quem vivia dizendo que nunca nenhuma mulher iria domá-lo. – completou rindo.

- E como passaram a semana? – perguntou Sara.

- Muito bem, senhora! –respondeu Lílian.

- Senhora? Pareço tão velha assim? Que horror! James! Por que não me disse que eu estava uma velha acabada? – disse Sara dramática.

- Não é nada disso, senh... Sara... Não foi a minha intenção... – começou Lílian desajeitada.

- Agora está bem melhor... – disse Sara sorrindo. – Me chame de Sara, não quero minha nora me chamando de senhora... – respondeu ela enquanto a menina corava e os demais riam.

- Que horas são? – perguntou Mariana de repente.

- Três e meia. – respondeu Peter.

- Ai meu Mérlin! – disseram todas as mulheres presentes.

- O que deu nelas? – perguntou Tiago confuso.

- Mulheres são malucas, filho... Elas precisam de três horas para se arrumar. – respondeu James.

- Mas pelos menos vale à pena... – disse Sirius.

- O baile começa às sete! Temos apenas umas três horas para fazermos tudo... – disse Sara desesperada.

- Calma, meu amor... São três horas e meia... – começou James.

- Somos os anfitriões, James! Temos que estar prontos antes... – disse Sara para ele. – Venham, meninas... Vou mostrar os vestidos que comprei para vocês... – disse subindo as escadas com as meninas atrás.

- Mulheres! – disseram os seis se sentando no sofá.

- Pelo visto se entendeu com a ruivinha, Tiago... – disse James.

- Está tudo perfeito, e vai ficar ainda melhor. – respondeu o menino.

- Você precisa ver a música que eles vão tocar... – disse Frank.

- Pois então vamos ver... Essas mulheres só vão descer lá para as sete da noite. – disse James levantando.

**

- Primeiro vamos para a Alice! – disse Sara entrando no quarto da menina. – Como eu não sabia direito como você era tive que improvisar... Espero que goste. – disse entregando uma caixa. – Comprei sapatos para combinarem com o vestido também... – disse entregando outra caixa.

Então deixaram Alice no quarto e foram para o outro.

- Agora Mariana. – disse entrando no quarto da menina. – Te conheço muito bem para saber que vai adorar esse aqui. – disse entregando um vestido. – É simples... Mas é a sua cara...

- Obrigada tia! – respondeu a menina abrindo a caixa.

- Seu pai mandou essas jóias aqui. E eu comprei esses sapatos também... – disse entregando mais duas caixas.

As demais saíram e foram para outro quarto.

- Kely... Assim que vi seus olhos, ou melhor, que vi você e Sirius juntos, te vi nesse vestido. – disse entregando mais uma caixa. – os sapatos vão ficar muito bem... – completou entregando outra caixa.

E foram para o quarto de Lílian.

- Você, minha querida... Quero que fique perfeita! Seu primeiro baile na família... Terão muitas fotos depois... – disse ela pensativa. – Esse aqui combinará perfeitamente com você, junto com essas sandálias... E esses brincos lhe darão sorte. – disse entregando duas caixas e uma caixa com um brinco.

- Muito obrigada, sem... Sara! Não sei nem como agradecer.

- Faça Tiago feliz e já estará de bom tamanho. – respondeu vendo a menina olhar atentamente os brincos. – Usei esses brincos na minha primeira festa na família Potter! Meu vestido era verde... E os brincos combinaram perfeitamente com seus olhos. – completou ela com um enorme sorriso. – Agora tenho que me arrumar. Vemos-nos no baile.

**

Já eram quase sete da noite e os meninos já esperavam as mulheres descerem em total estado de desespero.

- Se acalme... – pediu James.

- Por que elas têm que demorar tanto? – perguntou Sirius

- Porque queremos ficar bonitas. – disse Sara descendo com um vestido bem simples, preto com um decote enorme, cabelos soltos e jóias pretas.

- Vocês já são bonitas por natureza, meu amor. – disse James se colocando à espera da esposa no pé da escada.

- Arrasou, tia Sara! – disse Sirius.

- Está linda, mãe! – disse Tiago.

- As meninas logo descem. Não se preocupem. Parece que Kely teve um probleminha com o cabelo, e Lílian foi ajudar. – respondeu ela dando o braço para o marido.

- Logo os convidados começam a chegar! – disse ele.

- Não vejo a hora de Patrícia chegar. – disse Peter.

- Temos que ir cuidar da recepção. Não se esqueçam que às sete e quinze vocês vão tocar... – disse Sara.

- Espero que as meninas desçam até lá. – disse Remo impaciente.

- Descerão. – disse James.

**

Algum tempo depois, Alice apareceu no topo da escada, fazendo Frank se colocar ao pé da escada.

- Está magnífica! – foi a única coisa que o menino conseguiu dizer.

- Obrigada! – respondeu ela.

Alice estava com um lindo vestido de noite amarelo bebê, com poucos detalhes na barra e com um laço na cintura, cabelos presos em um lindo coque.

**  
Depois de quase dois minutos, Mariana desceu com um vestido simples preto, com um lindo racho até o joelho, jóias negras como os olhos, que combinavam perfeitamente com os cabelos soltos e lisos.

- Você está... – começou Remo.

- Perfeita! Eu sei! - Disse ela dando o braço para ele.

- E modesta! – completou Tiago.

- Não enche, primo! Logo Lílian e Kely descem. Estavam terminando de se maquiar quando vim. – disse Mariana. – E elas estão lindas... – completou antes de sair.

**  
Depois de quase cinco minutos, Patrícia, a acompanhante de Peter chega, e os dois se deslocam em direção ao salão.

- Pelo visto sobramos, Almofadinhas! – disse Tiago.  
- Não se preocupe... Elas logo vão vir. Pegou a jóia? – perguntou ele.

- Peguei. Minha mãe disse que entregou os brincos mais cedo.

- Perfeito! Ainda não acredito que vai dar a jóia da família para ela. – disse Sirius.

- A tradição diz que temos que dar a jóia para a mulher que amamos... Eu amo a Lily. – disse ele.

- Então prepare o coração, porque elas estão vindo. – disse para Tiago avistando Kely e Lílian descendo as escadas.

Kely estava com um lindo vestido azul, com detalhes prata, que faziam seu corpo parecer ainda mais perfeito, com um tomara que caia, cabelos com vários cachos soltos, jóias que combinavam em conjunto com seus olhos e os do namorado, ambos azuis.

Lílian vinha com um vestido vermelho da cor de seus cabelos, com um pequeno racho até metade da perna, vestido colado que marcava bem a cintura, apenas um de seus ombros estava a mostra, pois o vestido só tinha uma alça um pouco grossa, fazendo realçar a jóia verde, que refletia igualmente em seus olhos.

- Minha nossa! – disse Sirius.

- Você conseguiu o impossível! Ser mais linda do que já é. – disse Tiago.

- Obrigada! – disseram as meninas.

- Como é o nome desse modelo de vestido mesmo? – perguntou Sirius fingindo estar pensativo.

- Tomara que caia! – respondeu Kely.

- É, eu também espero, meu amor. – disse ele saindo com a namorada deixando Lílian e Tiago para trás rindo.

- Eles parecem felizes. – disse Lílian observando tudo.

- E nós também. – respondeu ele. – Antes de irmos, queria te entregar seu presente de natal, meu lírio.

- Mas já? Não quer esperar a meia noite? – perguntou ela.

- Quero que use... – disse ele mostrando um lindo colar verde da cor dos brincos e dos olhos da menina. – É uma jóia de família, que mostra o meu amor por você... – disse ele ainda com a caixinha na mão.

- Minha nossa, Tiago! Não precisava! – disse ela sem acreditar.

- Lógico que precisava! Posso? – perguntou ele antes de colocar o colar na moça.

- À vontade! – ela respondeu retirando o cabelo para ele colocar a jóia.

- Perfeito! – disse ele analisando depois de colocada. – Vamos? – perguntou estendendo o braço.

- Claro... – respondeu ela dando o braço para o moreno.

Quando entraram no salão e foram anunciados, todos os presentes se viraram para fitá-los.

- Eis a futura senhora Potter! – disse James fazendo a menina corar.

- Vou te apresentar a minha família. – disse ele indo na direção dos pais que estava com algumas ouras pessoas. – Essa é a dona do meu coração... Senhorita Lílian Evans! – apresentou Tiago.

- E seguimos a tradição! – disse um senhor. – Bem vinda à família! Sou Charles Potter, tio do Tiago e essa é minha esposa, Carla Potter – disse mostrando uma moça ruiva ao seu lado. – Aquele ali – disse apontando um rapaz ao longe – É meu filho, Guilherme Potter e sua noiva Jey, e acho que Mariana você já conheceu.

- Muito prazer. – disse Lílian.

- Ela é muito bonita... – disse Carla.

- Desculpe, moças, mas o dever me chama. Tenho que ir tocar. – disse Tiago vendo o salão já lotado.

Tiago, Remo, Sirius e Peter deixaram suas acompanhantes juntas perto do palco e subiram para tocar.

- Boa noite a todos! – disse Tiago no microfone.

- Estão se divertindo? – perguntou Sirius.

- Espero que o baile seja agradável para todos. – disse Remo.

- E agora vamos abrir o baile, som na caixa! – disse Peter.

Tiago fez alguns movimentos antes dos rapazes começarem a tocar... E minha nossa, logo todos já estavam dançando, Kely e Lílian dançavam do lado de Mariana e Patrícia enquanto seus pares estavam no palco.

- Eu não sabia que o Tiago tocava! – disse Kely quase gritando para que Lílian escutasse.  
- E muito menos eu! – respondeu a garota no mesmo tom de voz.

Depois de umas cinco ou seis músicas, os Marotos deixaram a banda contratada tocar, e foram ao encontro de seus pares. Peter e Patrícia eram iguais, e foram logo para a mesa comer.

- Aceita dançar comigo? – perguntou Sirius galanteador.

- Desculpe... Meu namorado não vai gostar. – respondeu Kely.

- Garanto que danço melhor que ele! – disse o menino.

- Então vai ter que provar. – disse ela puxando-o para a pista.

**

- Adorei a música, Remo. Vocês estão cada vez melhores... – disse Mariana.

- É que você não viu o que preparamos para mais tarde. – disse ele.

- Quero só ver...

- Verá, Mari... Então vamos? – perguntou ele tímido.

**

- Gostou, lírio? – perguntou Tiago.

- Não sabia que você cantava tão bem... – disse ela surpresa.

- Têm muitas coisas em mim que você não sabe ainda. – respondeu ele misterioso.

- E estou louca para descobrir. – respondeu ela rindo.

- Que tal começarmos dançando? Assim pode ver como além de cantar eu sei dançar...

- Então vamos!

**  
A festa rolava solta. Parecia que ninguém queria mais sair da pista.

- Preciso beber alguma coisa, Tiago. – gritou a menina.

- O que disse? – perguntou ele.

- Preciso beber alguma coisa. – gritou ela mais próxima dele.

- Vamos. – disse ele antes de sair puxando-a para fora da pista. – Vou pegar uma bebida. Já volto! – disse deixando ela em uma cadeira.

- Olá, mocinha! – disse uma voz conhecida as suas costas.

- Professor Dumbledore? – perguntou ela se virando.

- Olá. Vejo que finalmente se entendeu com Tiago... Ainda bem... Ele é um ótimo rapaz... – respondeu ele analisando-a por trás de seus óculos de meia lua.

- Eram tão clara as nossas brigas assim? – perguntou ela envergonhada.

- Eram sim... Minerva vivia reclamando... Ela vai ficar muito feliz quando souber que se entenderam. – disse ele sorrindo.

- Voltei! – Tiago disse para Lílian entregando um copo com vinho. – Oi, Dumby. – disse para o professor.

- Olá, Tiago... Tenho que lhe dar os parabéns... Nunca acreditei que se acertaria com a Lílian.

- Eu sempre te disse que iria me casar com ela... E sempre cumpro a minha palavra! – respondeu Tiago sorrindo.

- Fico muito feliz com isso... Quem sabe ela de um limite em você!

- Ou quem sabe eu tire ela da linha... – retrucou o menino ainda sorridente.

- Espero que não, meu jovem! – disse ele rindo. – Tenho quer ir... Preciso conversar com seus pais.

- Tchau, Dumby. – disse ele.

- Tchau, Professor. – disse Lílian

- Chama ele de professor? Que coisa mais chata... Chame ele de Dumby... Colocamos esse apelido nele na primeira vez que fomos parar na diretoria... – disse Tiago ainda rindo enquanto Lílian balançava negativamente a cabeça.

Dançaram mais um pouco, quando Sirius resolveu atrapalhar o casal.

- Desculpem, mas está na hora, Tiago! – disse ele.

- Já? – perguntou ele espantado soltando Lílian.

- São onze e meia. – disse Kely.

- Perfeito! – disse ele para os dois. – Vem, Lily. – disse puxando a menina para perto do palco. – Fique aqui com a Kely, olha só... A Mariana, Frank e Alice estão chegando também. Já voltamos! – disse ele dando um selinho na moça e subindo no palco.

- O que eles vão aprontar? – perguntou Alice.

- Vocês vão gostar. – respondeu Frank.

- Tenho certeza que sim. – disse Mariana antes de Tiago pedir atenção de todos.

- Desculpem parar a festa de vocês, mas quero a atenção de todos os presentes... E não adianta fingir que não estou falando com você também, John... Quero todos prestando atenção! – disse ele rindo.

- Estamos aqui para prestar uma homenagem... – começou Remo.

-... Ou melhor, para ajudar um amigo... – disse Peter.

-... Prestem atenção em cada palavra da música... – disse Sirius.

-.... Principalmente você, Lílian Evans... Essa música é para você! – completou Tiago.

u(N/A: para quem quiser escutar a música: .com/watch?v=MdHm_9j_LpQ)

Tiago começou a tocar uma música chamada Pensando em você:

**Estava satisfeito só em ser teu amigo****  
****Mas o que será que aconteceu comigo?****  
****Aonde foi que eu errei?****  
****Às vezes me pergunto se eu não entendi errado****  
****Grande amizade com estar apaixonado****  
****Se for só isso logo vai passar****  
****Mas quando toca o telefone será você?****  
****O que eu estiver fazendo eu paro de fazer****  
****E se fica muito tempo sem me ligar****  
****Arranjo uma desculpa pra te procurar******

**Que tolo, mas eu não consigo evitar****  
****Porque eu só vivo pensando em você****  
****É sem querer, você não sai da minha cabeça mais****  
****Eu só vivo acordado a sonhar****  
****Imaginar, nós dois****  
****Às vezes penso ser um sonho impossível****  
****Uma ilusão terrível será?****  
****Eu já pedi tanto em oração****  
****Que as portas do seu coração****  
****Se abrissem pra eu te conquistar****  
****Mas que seja feita a vontade de Deus****  
****Se Ele quiser então, não importa quando, onde****  
****Como eu vou ter teu coração**

_"Não acredito que o Tiago está cantando para mim... E que música maravilhosa... O que será que ele está planejando com tudo isso?? Como ele é perfeito... Por que eu não dei uma chance para ele antes?? Que fofo!! E que voz..."_

**Eu faço tudo pra chamar sua atenção****  
****De vez em quando eu meto os pés pelas mãos****  
****Engulo a seco um ciúme****  
****Quando outro apaixonado quer tirar de mim sua atenção****  
****Coração apaixonado é bobo****  
****Um sorriso teu e eu me derreto todo****  
****O seu charme, o seu olhar****  
****Sua fala mansa me faz delirar****  
****Mas quanta coisa aconteceu e foi dita****  
****Qualquer mínimo detalhe era pista****  
****Coisas que ficaram para trás****  
****Coisas que você nem lembra mais******

**Mas eu guardo tudo aqui no meu peito****  
****Tanto tempo estudando o seu jeito****  
****Tanto tempo esperando uma chance****  
****Sonho tanto com esse romance******

**Que tolo, mas eu não consigo evitar****  
****Porque eu só vivo pensando em você****  
****É sem querer, você não sai da minha cabeça mais****  
****Eu só vivo acordado a sonhar****  
****Imaginar, nós dois****  
****Às vezes penso ser um sonho impossível****  
****Uma ilusão terrível será?****  
****Eu já pedi tanto em oração****  
****Que as portas do seu coração****  
****Se abrissem pra eu te conquistar****  
****Mas que seja feita a vontade de Deus****  
****Se Ele quiser então, não importa quando, onde****  
****Como eu vou ter teu coração**

- Senhorita Lílian Evans... Eu te amo, você é a mulher da minha vida... Eu não passo um minuto que seja sem pensar em você... Eu vivo pensando em você... Quer namorar comigo? – perguntou ele assim que a música acabou ajoelhando-se no palco e mostrando uma caixinha aberta nas mãos, que continha lindas alianças.

Lílian ficou sem reação... Ela não esperava por aquilo...

- Ele está esperando, Lily. – disse Kely ao seu ouvido.

- Claro que aceito, Tiago. – respondeu ela fazendo todos baterem palmas. O menino se jogou do palco e Lílian o agarrou. Beijaram-se, o agora namorado e namorada.

- Eu só vivo pensando em você, meu lírio! – disse ele ao seu ouvido quando se afastaram.

- Isso merece comemoração! – gritou James do outro lado do salão antes da banda voltar a tocar.

- Por um momento pensei que não iria aceitar. – disse Mariana abraçando a amiga.

- Também... Depois do que ela falou hoje cedo... – disse Alice.

- O que foi que ela disse? – perguntou Tiago.

- É melhor você nem saber... – respondeu Kely abraçando a amiga.

- Viu o porquê deu perguntar o que era tefelone? – perguntou Remo.

- Telefone! – respondeu a menina rindo.

- Gostou da música? Eu ajudei a escolher... – disse Sirius.

- Ela é perfeita! - Respondeu Lílian beijando Tiago.

- Não é mais perfeita que você! – disse Tiago dando outro beijo na namorada.

- Romântico ao extremo, hen! – brincou Mariana.

- Tudo pelo meu anjo ruivo. – respondeu o menino sorrindo.

- Ainda não vi pedido mais bonito... – comentou Alice.

- Está se desfazendo do meu jantar a luz de velas? – perguntou Frank fingindo estar ofendido.

- Não! Ele foi maravilhoso. – respondeu a menina beijando o namorado.

- É melhor deixarmos os casais, Remo! – disse Mariana.

- Concordo... – respondeu puxando ela para a pista de dança.

A festa correu melhor que o esperado. Todos eram muito simpáticos e a música muito boa. Todos foram dormir extremamente tarde. E para a infelicidade de Tiago, Lílian, Kely e Sirius, tiveram que ir cada um para a sua cama.

**betado by: Amanda Lizzy Green****  
**

**Galera espero que tenham gostado do cap e que comentem bastante... eu adoro os comentários de vocês.**

**Bjinhos e até mais**


	15. Olá Petúnia

Todos acordaram um pouco tarde no dia seguinte. Remo foi o primeiro a levantar e se arrumar, então rumou para o quarto dos amigos para acordá-los. Primeiro foi no quarto de Sirius.

- Acorda, Sirius! – pediu, mas Sirius nem se mexeu – Por que eu ainda chamo? – perguntou para si mesmo pegando a varinha e fazendo Sirius ficar da cabeça para baixo, segurado pelo tornozelo.

- Você é muito delicado me acordando! – resmungou Sirius.

- Você não acorda quando eu chamo... – respondeu Remo dando de ombros e fechando a porta atrás de si.

Rumou então para o quarto de Frank, que acordou rapidamente, assim que Remo entrou no quarto ele já abriu os olhos.

- Estava acordado? – perguntou Remo.

- Não! É que tenho o sono leve. Acordei com você abrindo a porta. – respondeu se sentando na cama.

- Que bom... Não estava a fim de te azarar.

Logo em seguida foi para o quarto de Peter, que por sinal estava trancado. Remo estranhou, mas murmurou um feitiço e a porta se abriu, mostrando um Peter só da cuecas na cama, fazendo Remo gritar de horror:

- Ninguém merece ver isso logo cedo! – disse enquanto Sirius e Frank chegavam.

- Eu não entro aí nem que me paguem! – disse Sirius.

- Alguém vai ter que acordá-lo. – disse Frank.

- Acho melhor não. Deixe-o aí... Não vai fazer muita falta... Ele só come... – disse Sirius rumando para o quarto de Tiago. – Vocês não vêm acordar o Tiago? – perguntou.

- Se esqueceu que agente não consegue entrar no quarto dele? – perguntou Remo revirando os olhos.

- Me esqueci que vocês não são de confiança... – disse com um enorme sorriso antes de abrir a porta do quarto do amigo. – Pontas! – chamou, mas nada aconteceu. – Por que sempre tenho que te acordar do jeito difícil? – perguntou para o menino ainda dormindo. – Lily, minha princesa, vem me dar um beijinho! – disse Sirius.

- Não chegue perto dela. – disse Tiago na mesma hora procurando a varinha.

- Relaxa... Só estava te acordando. – respondeu Sirius rindo.

- Todos já acordaram? – perguntou Tiago se espreguiçando.

- Só os homens da casa... – falou Sirius maliciosamente.

- Perfeito! Vou acordar a minha namorada! – disse ele se colocando de pé.

- Idem. – disse Sirius saindo.

- Aonde vão? – perguntou Frank assim que os dois saíram do quarto.

- Acordar nossas namoradas... – disse Sirius.

- Por que não fazemos uma surpresa para elas? – perguntou Frank.

- Como o quê? – perguntou Tiago

- Café na cama. – disse Frank.

- Adorei a idéia. - Disse Sirius animado.

- Que mancada... Mariana vai ficar chateada se não receber nada... – disse Remo.

- Mas ela vai receber... – começou Sirius.

- Você vai levar... – completou Tiago. – Vou tomar banho e arrumar café da Lily! – disse indo em direção ao seu quarto.

Uma meia hora depois os quatro rapazes estavam com bandejas nas mãos indo em direção aos quartos das namoradas.

- Alice, meu amor... Acorda! Já está tarde... – disse Frank antes de dar um beijinho no rosto da moça fazendo-a despertar.

- Que horas são? – perguntou com voz de sono.

- Passa das onze. – respondeu ele calmamente. – Trouxe seu café da manhã.

- Que fofo, Frank! – disse ela se sentando e encostando levemente os lábios nos do namorado.

**  
- Kely... Kely... Minha flor... – chamou Sirius.

- Só mais um pouco, Lily... Já, já levanto...

- Não sou a Lily. – falou ele indignado fazendo a menina abrir os olhos.

- Ah... Olá, Sirius!

- Vim trazer seu café. – disse ele mostrando a bandeja.

- Que bom... Estou morrendo de fome. – respondeu ela se colocando logo a comer.

**  
- Mariana? Está acordada? Posso entrar? – perguntou Remo ainda na porta.

- Pode sim, Remo. – disse a menina.

- Vim lhe trazer seu café. – disse entrando.

- Obrigada! Eu logo ia descer. – disse ela se sentando na cama. – Venha comer comigo...

**

- Ruivinha! – chamou Tiago. – Lily! – chamou mais uma vez colocando a bandeja nos pés da cama. – Meu amor... Acorde! – pediu passando levemente a mão no rosto da menina fazendo-a se mexer. – Até dormindo se faz de difícil... – disse ele rindo e admirando a moça. – Meu anjo... Acorde... – pediu ele depositando um leve beijo nos lábios da amada, fazendo a abrir levemente os olhos. – Bom dia!

- Bom dia! – respondeu ela olhando para ele.

- Dormiu bem? – perguntou.

- Como um anjo... – respondeu ela se sentando.

- Que bom! Trouxe café para nós... – disse pegando a bandeja e colocando próximo dela.

- Você é um namorado perfeito, senhor Potter! – disse ela lhe puxando para perto.

- Faço o possível, ruivinha. – respondeu antes de beijá-la docemente. – Vamos comer antes que o café esfrie. – disse quando a soltou.

**

Depois de quase uma hora todos já estavam na sala conversando animadamente.

- Afinal... Cadê seus pais, Tiago? – perguntou Alice.

- Tiveram que sair... Parece que Voldemort atacou de novo... – respondeu um pouco triste.

- Relaxa... Eles estão bem. – falou Sirius com um sorriso reconfortante.

Mas antes que Tiago pudesse responder, a campainha tocou, e logo Tiago se apressou a abrir a porta, afinal Fifi estava na cozinha.

- Minha nossa! Eu não sabia que estava vindo para a sua casa, meu Deus Grego! – disse Petúnia pulando no pescoço de Tiago.

- Estava tudo bom de mais... – começou Remo.

- Se eu fosse você o soltava agora mesmo, Petúnia. – disse Lílian seriamente com a varinha em punho.

- Você ainda tem ciúmes dele? Não entendeu que ele vai ser meu, querida irmã? – perguntou Petúnia sarcástica.

- Ela é pior do que pensei... – cochichou Frank para Sirius.

- Afaste-se dele. Não vou avisar de novo! – disse Lílian claramente tentando controlar a raiva.

- Se acalme, meu amor. – disse Tiago se afastando rapidamente de Petúnia.

- Meu amor? O que é isso, afinal? Encontro-me por infelicidade em uma linda casa, com um lindo homem, que alias ficar melhor sem óculos, querido, e tenho que ver essas aberrações me olhando assim... Lílian, você é realmente desprezível, sua ABERRAÇÃO!

Antes que Lílian pudesse azarar Petúnia, Kely retirou a varinha da mão da menina.

- Vamos com calma, galera... – disse Sirius tentando acalmar os ânimos.

- E que lindo homem seria esse? – perguntou Alice debochadamente.

- Não falo com aberrações como vocês, falo só com a Lílian, porque sou obrigada, e com o meu Deus Grego. – disse Petúnia irritada indo abraçar Tiago novamente, mas ele a repeliu.

- Primeiro e mais importante: Eu tenho namorada, querida cunhada! – disse Tiago repelindo a moça a sublinhando a palavra cunhada.

- Eu não me importo! Estou noiva e nem por isso deixo de ver a beleza que...

- Mais uma palavra e explodirei você! – disse Lílian apontando a varinha de Tiago para a menina.

- Lá vem você de novo... Você não pode fazer magia fora da sua escola... Não tenho medo de você... Você não é nada sem esse pedaço de madeira. Sem contar que será muito bom ter uma despedida de solteira com o meu Deus Grego... E nossa... Temos outro bruxo lindo aqui... – disse se aproximando de Sirius, mas Kely se colocou entre os dois.

- Acho que você está mexendo com fogo! – disse Kely.

- Calminha, meninas... Vamos resolver isso com calma. – disse Remo.

- Que loirinho mais fofo! – disse Petúnia para Remo.

- Fofo, lindo, gostoso e meu. – disse Mariana visivelmente irritada.

- Mari... – começou Remo, mas Lílian o interrompeu.

- Petúnia, acho melhor você ficar o dia inteiro trancada dentro do quarto. Não quero você perto de nenhum dos meus amigos e muito menos do Tiago... Fui clara? – perguntou a menina tentando ser paciente ainda com a varinha de Tiago em punho.

- Já disse que você não me intimida, aberração. E fico perto de quem eu quiser... Não é, Tiaguinho querido...? – perguntou tentando abraçar Tiago que a repeliu.

- Vamos deixar uma coisa clara... Eu não gosto de você, tenho raiva de você e posso usar magia contra você... Só te respeito por ser uma Evans também.

- Melhor ainda, querido! Você não vai fazer nada contra mim, eu sei... A única que teria coragem é a idiota da Lílian, mas coitada, ela não pode... Não pode usar a varinha dela contra mim... Coitada! – disse Petúnia muito irônica, agarrando Tiago e lhe dando um selinho antes dele a empurrar irritado.

- Não posso usar a varinha, mas... – e Lílian jogou a varinha de Tiago em cima dele e se jogou em cima da irmã puxando os cabelos dela. – Não chegue perto dele! – disse ainda batendo na menina.

- É isso aí, Lily. Arrebenta essa idiota! – gritou Kely, Mariana e Alice animadas.

- Alguém faça alguma coisa! – pediu Peter se desesperando.

- Não vai fazer nada, Tiago? A Lily vai matar a menina... – começou Frank

- Melhor que mate... Antes que a Petúnia faça a Lily brigar comigo... – respondeu Tiago sentando no sofá e observando a briga.

- Não estou te reconhecendo, Pontas... – disse Remo. – Vem, Sirius, vamos dar um jeito nisso. – disse Remo tirando Lílian com dificuldade de cima da irmã, enquanto Sirius segurava Petúnia.

- Se controla, Lily! – pediu Remo.

- Vem para cima se é mulher! É só isso que consegue fazer? – disse Petúnia limpando o sangue saindo de sua boca enquanto Sirius a mantinha afastada da irmã.

- Chegue perto do meu namorado de novo e não vou responder por mim. E não vai ser só a sua cara que vai sair arrebentada da próxima vez... – gritou Lílian se soltando de Remo e subindo para o quarto sem nenhum arranhão.

- Faz alguma coisa, Tiago! – pediu Mariana.

- Já volto. – disse ele indo atrás de Lílian

**

- Posso entrar? – perguntou batendo na porta do seu próprio quarto.

- Entre... O quarto é seu... – respondeu Lílian arrumando os cabelos em frente ao espelho de Tiago.

- Esta com raiva de mim? – perguntou um pouco preocupado.

- Nem um pouco... Só que se mantenha afastado da Petúnia antes que eu a mate. – respondeu ela ainda séria.

- Sobre isso não precisa se preocupar, ruivinha... – disse ele abraçando-a por trás.

- Estou com um pressentimento ruim, Tiago. – disse Lílian observando o namorado pelo espelho.

- Eu estou com você! Não vai te acontecer nada... Eu não deixo.

- Eu simplesmente amo você, Ti! – disse ela se virando para fitá-lo

- Eu também... Amo-te muito... Você nem imagina o quanto.

- Não me ama mais que eu te amo.

- Claro que sim... – respondeu ele indignado antes de beijá-la e antes que percebessem já estavam deitados na cama.

- Acho melhor descermos. Deixamos a Petúnia com o pessoal... – disse ela empurrando docemente o namorado.

- Tem razão! – disse ele se levantando.

Assim que Tiago e Lílian desceram deram de cara com Alice, Mariana e Kely discutindo com a garota.

- Desinfeta, Petúnia. – disse Lílian sentando no sofá. – Sobe antes que azarem você, e eu ajude!

- Não vai me defender dessas loucas, meu amor? – perguntou ela para Tiago.

- Não sou seu amor... Meu coração pertence a uma linda dama de olhos verdes, e não a você. E sobe logo, pois eu adoraria ver todos lhe azarando, seria até mais legal do que quando azaramos o Snape – disse ele abraçando a ruiva.

Petúnia bufou de raiva e subiu as escadas.

- Por que vocês estavam brigando? – perguntou Lílian.

- Ela é muito chata. Ficou aqui falando mal de você! – disse Kely emburrada.

- Uau! Estavam me defendendo... – disse a menina rindo.

- Não tem graça. Estávamos nos controlando para não azarar ela. – disse Sirius.

- Valeu gente! Vocês são de mais. – disse Lílian abraçando todos.

- Abraço em grupo! – gritou Mariana.

Todos, exceto Petúnia, ficaram até tarde na sala conversando.

- Vamos para o quarto, Kely? – perguntou Sirius.

- Vou dormir no meu quarto... Vai que os pais do Tiago chegam de madrugada... – começou a garota.

- Mas é a nossa última noite... – reclamou ele.

- Por isso mesmo... – respondeu ela rindo.

- Vamos, Alice? – perguntou Frank.

- Claro. Vamos para o seu quarto... – disse a menina puxando o namorado.

- Por que eles dormem juntos e nós não? – perguntou Sirius com cara de cachorro que caiu da mudança vendo o casal subir as escadas.

- Porque eles já chegaram aos finalmentes, e pela cara dos dois... – começou Kely.

- Não era para contar! – protestou Mariana.

- Mas esse não é problema... Podemos fazer o mesmo. – disse Sirius malicioso.

- Seu pervertido! – disse Kely dando um tapinha no ombro do menino.

- Só pensei alto... – se defendeu Sirius.

- Dá para o casal se decidir logo? – perguntou Remo rindo.

- Vamos logo para o quarto, Kely! – pediu ele.

- Só estamos namorando há um dia... – começou Kely.

- E que mal tem?

- Só por isso vou dormir no meu quarto! Tchau, Black. Boa noite, pessoal! – disse ela subindo com Sirius atrás.

- Meu amor... Vamos conversar... – falava ele enquanto acompanhava a menina.

- Eu também vou! – disse Remo se levantando.

- Te acompanho. Estou cansada! – disse Mariana. – 'Noite! – disse para os amigos.

- Vou pegar uma bolacha na cozinha o vou dormir também.. – disse Peter se levantando.

- Tchau! – disseram Lílian e Tiago.

- E ficamos sozinhos novamente. – disse ele ainda deitado no colo da namorada.

- Melhor aproveitarmos, não é? – perguntou ela sorrindo.

- Com certeza! – respondeu ele puxando-a para um beijo.

Os pombinhos ficaram mais algum tempo na sala, e finalmente subiram, passaram no quarto de Sirius para descobrir que fim deu a discussão dos dois, e viram Kely abraçada ao menino.

- Será...? – começou Tiago malicioso.

- Claro que não! – respondeu Lílian fechando aporta do quarto de Sirius.

- Então vamos? – perguntou ele.

- Vou para o meu quarto, e você para o seu. Seus pais podem chegar a qualquer momento.

- Mas, Lily... Não teremos chance de fazer isso de novo... – protestou ele.

- Claro que vamos... Todos no seu dormitório sabem que já dormimos abraçados e juntos. Podemos muito bem fazer isso de novo... Aposto que os Marotos e Frank não vão se incomodar se eu dormir às vezes lá com você... – disse ela rindo.

- Amo você! - disse ele a beijando.

- Eu sei! – respondeu ela divertida.

- Tem certeza que não quer dormir nos meus braços? – perguntou ele galanteador.

- Vai ser melhor. Estou com uma sensação estranha, Ti! – disse ela parecendo preocupada.

- Eu cuido de você! – disse ele pegando-a pela cintura.

- Eu sei... – respondeu beijando-o.

- Queria que o mundo parasse só para poder ficar aqui com você... – disse ele sonhador.

- Não se preocupe... Depois que voltarmos para a escola nada vai mudar.

- Espero que não. – respondeu ele depositando mais um beijo na menina enquanto suas mãos dançavam nas costas dela.

- Boa noite, Ti. – disse ela assim que se separaram.

- 'Noite meu anjo ruivo.- E cada um foi para o seu quarto.

No meio da noite, Tiago acorda assustados com gritos vindos do corredor:

- CULPA SUA! Sua e dessas aberrações igual a você! – gritava Petúnia enquanto Lílian estava encostada na parede de seu quarto no meio do corredor chorando.

- O que está acontecendo? Você está bem? – perguntou Tiago se aproximando de Lílian preocupado.

- Eu vou matar você! Assim como você fez com ela! - Gritou Petúnia acordando o resto dos amigos de Lílian, que ficaram espantados com a situação. – Você! E só você é a culpada! – gritava Petúnia enquanto Lílian chorava.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Tiago novamente.

- Ela matou meus pais! Acabou de matar a minha mãe! Essa aberração! – gritava Petúnia enquanto também chorava.

- Como assim? – perguntou Sirius sem entender.

Tiago pegou o pergaminho que estava na mão de Lílian enquanto a abraçava.

_"Querida Lílian,___

_Não tenho notícias muito agradáveis para lhe dar, mas espero que fique bem... Logo voltaremos para casa, amanhã antes de partirem estaremos de volta, agora estamos no hospital, por causa do ataque que teve durante dia. ___

_Não sei se sabe, mas aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado está cada vez mais forte, e estávamos tendo um pouco de dificuldades para lidar com isso. Logo cedo tivemos que sair às pressas de casa, porque recebemos um aviso urgente do ministério. Voldemort estava atacando trouxas, e realmente tivemos trabalho, ele está conseguindo muitos aliados... ___

_Vamos parar de enrolar e dizer logo... Acho que você já está aflita com essa carta... Não tem jeito melhor de falar, então vou direto ao ponto... Sinto informar, mas sua mãe foi uma das vitimas do Lord das trevas, sinto lhe informar ainda mais, mas ela não sobreviveu, e não temos nem ao menos um corpo para velar e enterrar. Sinto muito, ruiva, mas sua mãe foi pega quando estava voltando do trabalho hoje um pouco mais cedo. ___

_Se precisar de alguma coisa, pode contar conosco. A casa sempre estará aberta para você e sua irmã. Avise Tiago que estamos bem. São só mais alguns arranhões para a coleção.___

_Meus pêsames;__  
__Sara e James Potter_

- Eu não acredito! – disse Tiago assim que terminou de ler a carta. – Não é possível que sua mãe... – começou, mas não termino porque Lílian foi arrancada por Petúnia de seus braços.

- Tudo culpa sua! Se não fosse essa aberração, meus pais ainda estariam vivos! – dizia Petúnia enquanto sacudia uma Lílian quase desfalecida de tanto chorar, e pálida como um papel. – Você não gostava dela, não é? Por que não saiu de casa? Por que teve que mandar um bruxo matá-la?

- A culpa não foi dela. Ela é tão vítima quando você! – disse Tiago tirando Lílian de perto da irmã.

- Preciso de ajuda! – pediu Tiago segurando Lílian em seus braços enquanto uma Petúnia furiosa tentava bater na menina.

Remo correu e segurou Petúnia, enquanto as meninas entraram nos quartos atrás de poções.

- Leve-a para o quarto, Pontas! Ela não parece nada bem. – disse Sirius analisando Lílian que além de tudo estava gelada.

Remo levou Petúnia para o quarto com a ajuda de Frank, enquanto Kely e Mariana corriam para o quarto de Tiago que depositava a namorada cuidadosamente na cama. Alice correu para o quarto de Petúnia para dá-la uma poção do sono.

Depois que colocaram Petúnia para dormir todos correram para o quarto de Tiago.

- Como ela está? – perguntou Alice entrando.

- Vai ficar bem. Demos um calmante para ela. – disse Mariana.

- Pelo menos ela não está mais tão pálida.. – disse Sirius.

- O que aconteceu, Tiago? – perguntou Mariana.

- Voldemort matou a mãe dela, e pelo que entendi, Petúnia culpou a Lílian. – respondeu ele ainda preocupado, segurando a mão da namorada.

- Vou matar a Petúnia por fazer isso com ela. Olha o estado que a Lily esá... – disse Kely com raiva.

- Se acalme, Kely... Não queremos mais ninguém alterado por hoje... – disse Sirius segurando a namorada.

- Vou ficar aqui com vocês. Minha amiga precisa de mim... – disse Kely tentando se soltar de Sirius.

- Ela precisa do Tiago. Não se preocupe. Ela vai ficar bem... A poção calmante já está fazendo efeito. – disse Remo.

- Vamos deixá-los sozinhos. Precisamos dormir bem para dar força para a nossa amiga enfrentar a irmã amanhã – disse Mariana rumando para a porta. – Cuide dela, Ti!

- Não se preocupem. Não vou sair do lado dela. – disse ele sem tirar os olhos da menina, que mantinha os olhos abertos e mais parecia olhar para o nada.

- Vamos! – chamou Frank levando todos para fora.

Depois de alguns minutos, Lílian saiu do estado de choque em que se encontrava.

- Está melhor, Lily? – perguntou Tiago extremamente preocupado sentado ao lado da menina, acomodando-se em uma poltrona.

- A culpa não foi minha, Tiago... – começou ela chorando, antes do menino correr para abraçá-la. – Eu juro que não foi minha culpa...

- Eu sei que não foi, meu lírio! O único culpado é o Voldemort. Acalme-se!

- Primeiro ele mata meu pai e agora... – começou ela.

- Seu pai? Não me disse que foi um acidente? – perguntou ele sem entender, fitando aqueles olhos verdes.

- Falei para que não fizesse mais perguntas... Foi Voldemort. Ele matou meu pai, é por isso que minha mãe me tratava daquele jeito... – respondeu ainda chorando.

- E Petúnia?

- Ela nunca gostou de mim... Ela me odeia!

- Ela não te odeia. Deve ter inveja... Você tem tudo que ela não tem... – disse ele.

- O que, por exemplo? – perguntou ela olhando fixamente para ele e parando de chorar.

- Você tem ótimas notas, ótimos amigos, é uma bruxa, linda, maravilhosa, ruivinha.. – começou ele fazendo-a sorrir levemente. – E tem um namorado muito gostoso, como você diz quando acha que eu não estou ouvindo. – completou ele fazendo-a rir. – Você tem o sorriso mais encantador que conheço, você é um anjo que apareceu na minha vida, Lily...

- Obrigada! – agradeceu o abraçando.

- Agora tente dormir um pouco.

- Mas estou no seu quarto... – começou ela.

- Não se preocupe. Deite, meu lírio, e tente dormir, ficarei aqui do seu lado.

A menina deitou e depois de algum tempo conseguiu dormir, porém, de tempos em tempos, ela acordava chorando, e Tiago calmamente a abraçava e consolava, fazendo-a dormir novamente. Quando eram quase oito da manhã, Tiago ouviu alguém bater na porta.

- Quem é? – perguntou ele.

- A galera inteira...

- A Petúnia não está junto? – perguntou ele apreensivo.

- Não! – respondeu Sirius.

- Podem entrar! – falou ele permitindo que todos vissem o quarto.

- Como ela está? – perguntou Kely vendo a amiga dormir.

- Está melhor. Conseguiu dormir um pouco de noite. Logo ela voltará ao normal... – respondeu um Tiago cansado.

- E você? Como está, Tiago? – perguntou um Sirius preocupado fazendo todos repararem no estado de Tiago, abatido, com olheiras, parecendo cansado.

- Estou bem... – respondeu ele.

- Ficou a noite inteira acordado? – perguntou Mariana analisando o primo.

- Passei! Lily não estava muito bem... Fiquei velando seu sono...

- Você precisa dormir um pouco. – disse Alice.

- Não! Preciso cuidar dela. – falou ele observando sua amada dormindo calmamente.

- Você precisa se cuidar. – disse Remo.

- Não se preocupem comigo... Se preocupem com a Lily... Meu lírio está muito abatida... – dizendo isso ele observou Lily abrir os olhos. – Bom dia, meu lírio!

- Está bem, Lily? – perguntaram os demais em um coro.

- Estou bem, gente... Obrigada pela preocupação... – respondeu com uma voz fraca. – E Petúnia? – perguntou.

- Não saiu do quarto ainda. Deve estar dormindo. – disse Frank.

- Preciso falar que a culpa não foi minha e que... – começou se desesperando fazendo Tiago a abraçar, e quando o menino o fez ela não conseguiu segurar mais o choro.

- Calma meu amor... Eu estou aqui... – falava ele enquanto mexia nos cabelos ruivos dela e ela chorava.

- Estamos com você, Lily. – disse Sirius solidário.

- Petúnia é uma idiota de colocar a culpa em você... Isso não é verdade... – começou Kely.

Depois de algum tempo chorando no ombro do namorado ela se acalmou.

- Viu só? Foi só sentir o meu cheiro gostoso que ela se calma... Eu sei que sou irresistível... – disse Tiago divertido fazendo Lily rir.

-Convencido! – exclamou rindo.

- Vamos... Ela está em boas mãos... – disse Mariana vendo Lílian rindo e puxando os demais para fora do quarto.

- Você precisa de um banho, meu amor...

- Está falando que estou fedida? – perguntou ela incrédula.

- Não... Estou falando que eu posso te ajudar a tomar banho se quiser... – começou ele maliciosamente.

- Seu bobo, pervertido! – exclamou ela rindo.

- Se não disse não... Então vou te ajudar... – disse ele pegando ela no colo e indo em direção ao banheiro.

- Seu doido! Põe-me no chão!

- Só vou te ajudar a tirar a roupa, meu amor... – disse ele sorrindo enquanto a colocava de pé no banheiro.

- Nem pensar. Estou te expulsando desse banheiro! – falou ela divertida empurrando ele para fora.

- Mas esse banheiro é meu! – protestou ele quando ela fechou a porta na sua cara.

- Agora é nosso! – respondeu ela com a porta fechada.

- Certo... Vou tomar banho no seu banheiro, então... – disse ele saindo.

- Vejo que conseguiu animar a Lily. – disse Sirius no corredor.

- Foi fácil... Mas preciso tomar um banho urgente... Ver se relaxo um pouco... – disse Tiago.

- Não se preocupe, se demorar, cuidamos da Lily... Ela vai adorara ter um cachorro lindo como eu de campainha... Sou um ótimo contador de piadas... – disse Sirius.

- Obrigado! – agradeceu Tiago antes de entrar no quarto de Lily.

Depois de uns vinte minutos Lílian sai só de toalha reclamando pela casa.

- Tiago, abre essa porta! Eu tenho que pegar uma roupa! – pediu ela batendo na porta.

- Já vou. – disse ele do outro lado. – Pronto! – disse abrindo, mas quando viu ela só de toalha na sua frente foi logo completando – Quer ajuda com a toalha? – perguntou maliciosamente.

- Quero que feche os olhos. Não fique me olhando assim... – disse ela vendo ele a analisando de cima a baixo. – E feche a boca para não babar... – disse ela antes de entrar no quarto.

- Desculpe! – murmurou ele tímido fazendo ela olhar para ele e reparar que ele estava só de toalha também, com o peito ainda molhado, e ficou um bom tempo olhando para ele. – Eu não posso te admirar e você pode? – perguntou brincalhão.  
- Não estava olhando nada. Estou esperando você sair para que eu possa me trocar. – respondeu saindo de seu transe.

- Sei... – respondeu ele rindo. – Não se preocupe, meu lírio... Não vou fazer nada que você não queria. – respondeu ele começando a tirara a própria toalha.

- Não ouse tirara essa toalha, Tiago Potter! – gritou ela vermelha de vergonha.

- Por que não? – perguntou ele com carinha de cachorro sem dono. – Não a nada aqui em baixo que você não possa ver... – respondeu tirando a toalha e fazendo a ruiva se virar rapidamente.

- Ponha essa toalha logo! – pediu ela de costas para ele com as mãos no rosto.

- Por quê? – perguntou ele ao pé do ouvido dela, encostando seu corpo levemente no da ruiva.

- Hum-hum... – disse Kely na porta. – Eu preocupada com os dois e vocês fazendo coisas indecentes... – disse ela rindo.

- Vejo que esqueceu de tirar o shorts do Pontas, Lily. – disse Sirius rindo.

- Você me enganou... – disse a menina se virando para o namorado e constatando que ele não estava pelado, e sim de shorts.

- Não enganei não. Avisei que não tinha nada que você não pudesse ver... – respondeu ele rindo do constrangimento da namorada.

- Agora saião todos. Preciso me trocar... – disse ela.

- Não precisa. Estou tento uma bela visão aqui! – disse Sirius maliciosamente e levando um tapa no braço, que sua namorada dera.

- Todos para fora! – expulsou Tiago fechando a porta e ficando com a ruiva.

- E você também! – disse a menina abrindo a porta e o colocando para fora.

- Tem certeza que não quer ajuda para tirar a toalha, Lily? – perguntou ele antes dela fechar a porta na sua cara.

- Acho que isso foi um não, Pontas! – respondeu Remo rindo.

*************

**betado by: Amanda Lizzy Green**

**Eu sei... A Petúnia é muito má... Mas fazer o que... **

**Espero que tenham gostado e comentem!!!**


	16. Último dia na mansão

E depois de alguns minutos, todos já estavam na cozinha comendo.

- Só de pensar que vamos voltar para a escola hoje já fico desanimado... – reclamou Sirius.

- Só de pensar nos NIEM's eu já fico desanimado. – disse Remo.

- Nem me fale... Já estou ficando doida de tanto estudar... – disse Lílian.

- Nem vem você com essa mania de estudar, hen Lily! – protestou Kely.

- Parem de falar em escola... Amanhã eu tenho curso de auror e nem treinei nenhuma azaração... – reclamou Mariana.

- Vamos parar com esse assunto chato e aproveitar nosso último dia de folga... –disse Tiago animando os outros.

- E o que vamos fazer hoje? – perguntou Peter.

- Podemos fazer um duelo... Sobre conhecimentos mágicos... – sugeriu Remo.

- Adorei a idéia! – disseram Lílian e Mariana.

- Eu sou péssima nessas coisas.. – reclamou Alice.

- Eu gostei da idéia... Assim estudamos e nos divertimos ao mesmo tempo... – disse Kely.

- Assino em baixo. – disseram Sirius e Peter.

- E vocês? Tiago... Frank? – perguntou Mariana.

- Isso vai ser muito fácil... – disse Tiago confiante.

- Se todos vão jogar... Então também jogo. – disse Frank rindo. – Só tem um problema... Estamos em um numero ímpar... Como vamos nos dividir?

- Por trios, é lógico. – disse Remo. – Perfeito! Vamos ter teoria e prática... – disse ele se levantando.

- Ótimo. E quais serão os times? – perguntou Lílian.

- Divisão por magia de nome? – sugeriu Sirius.

- Claro que não... Vocês trapacearam da última vez... – disse Lílian.

- Então vamos escolher três capitães... – sugeriu Frank.

- Lílian, Remo e Mariana! – disse Kely rapidamente. – Eles são os que mais estudam... Então não podem ficar no mesmo time.

- Concordo! – disseram os demais.

- Quem começa escolhendo? – perguntou Mariana.

- Primeiro as damas... – respondeu Remo. – Lily? Mariana?

- Par! – disse Mariana.

- Ímpar... – disse Lílian antes de jogar.

- Ganhei! – disse Mariana. – Fico com o meu priminho inteligente.

- Então fico com o Sirius... – disse Lílian.

- Kely! – disse Remo.

- Alice. – disse Mariana.

- Frank. – disse Lílian.

- Como sempre sobrou o Peter... – brincou Tiago.

- Peter fica conosco. – disse Remo.

Uma meia hora depois eles já estavam nos jardins separados pelos times.

- Primeiro perguntas teóricas... Depois os ganhadores escolhem alguém do time para duelar, com alguém do outro... – disse Remo.

- Perfeito! Um time faz uma pergunta e quem responder certo primeiro, ganha. – disse Lílian.

- E como vamos fazer para saber de quem é a vez de falar? – perguntou Mariana.

- Podemos fazer tipo uma corrida... Quem chegar primeiro no lugar que combinarmos tem o direito a resposta... – Sugeriu Tiago.

- Ótimo! Que time começa? – perguntou Sirius.

- Vamos tirara na sorte. –disse Frank.

Mariana, Tiago e Alice estavam na direita.  
Remo, Peter e Kely estavam no meio, de costas para o portão.  
Lílian, Frank e Sirius estavam na esquerda.  
Marcaram o ponto de referencia o chafariz. Quem chegasse primeiro lá ganhava o direito de responder.

- Precisamos de um novo nome para cada time... Assim fica mais legal... – disse Kely.

- Certo... – concordaram os outros pensativos.

Depois de uns cinco minutos os grupos já tinham escolhidos os nomes.

- Vamos ser "Cerveja Amanteigada" – disse Peter.

- Nós seremos os "Aurores" – disse Tiago.

- Convencidos... – disse Lilia rindo.

- E nós seremos "Fênix" – disse Sirius.

- Perfeito! – disse Tiago marcando a neve com o nome dos grupos... Ali ficará o placar... Mágico, é claro... – disse mostrando o placar de quadribol ao lado.

- E quem começa? – perguntou Mariana.

- Capitães! – chamou Sirius. – Vamos tirara no sorteio!

A manhã do grupo se passou rapidamente. O grupo "Aurores" estava na frente com 360 pontos, logo atrás vinha "Fênix" com seus 350 pontos e um pouco mais atrás estavam "Cerveja Amanteigada" com 300 pontos.

- Agora a última pergunta dessa rodada... – disse Mariana misteriosamente.

- Que tal fazermos essa pergunta valer uns cinqüenta pontos? Assim tem chances de todos ganharem ainda... – sugeriu Lílian.

- Por mim tudo bem,, meu lírio. – disse Tiago. – E então...?

- Pode ser. – murmuraram os outros.

- Não pode não... Ficamos na desvantagem, Tiago... – disse Mariana. – Não vamos marcar pontos nessa rodada.

- De qualquer jeito, já ganhamos, Mari. – disse Alice. – Se a "Fênix" responder certo ficamos em segundo lugar e vamos para o duelo... Se "Cerveja amanteigada" responder certo ficamos em primeiro e os outros dois empatam, tendo assim um duelo entre eles e o vencer duela conosco.

- Perfeito! – disse Tiago. – Adoro duelos...

- Façam logo a pergunta e parem de enrolar... – disse Frank impaciente.

- E valendo 50 pontos... – começou Tiago fazendo suspense.

-... Qual o nome do feitiço imperdoável... – começou Mariana.

-... Que mata a pessoa sem chances de se defender? E qual a cor do feitiço? – perguntou Alice.

Lílian olhou estranhamente para Remo antes dos dois saírem correndo em direção ao chafariz.

- Rápido, Lily. – incentivava Sirius.

- Corre ,Remo! – gritou Peter animadamente.

Mas quem chegou primeiro foi Lílian que ficou comemorando!

- Ae!!! – gritou Sirius e Frank.

- Que droga! – se lamentaram Peter e Kely.

- Calma... Se a ruivinha errar vocês ainda podem ganhar... – disse Tiago.

- Espere sentado, Potter! – disse ela desafiadora. – O feitiço é Avada Kedavra, e é verde!

- Ela acertou! – disse Mariana.

- Que droga! – reclamou Remo. – Parabéns, Lily. – disse abraçando a amiga.

- Dá para parabenizar sem tocar nela, Aluado? – pergunto Tiago abraçando a namorada.

- Ciumento... – disse Remo se afastando.

- Parabéns, meu lírio! – disse ele entregando um lírio branco para a menina.

- Obrigada! – agradeceu beijando-o.

- Vejo que já está feliz, aberração... Acabou de matar seus pais e já está rindo como se nada tivesse acontecido! – disse Petúnia amargamente se aproximando da irmã que não sorria mais, enquanto todos pegaram as varinhas e já as apontava para a menina. – Acham que essas madeiras vão me assustar? – perguntou Petúnia rindo. – A assassina aqui é ela! Matem essa aberração! – gritou Petúnia descontrolada.

- Ela não matou ninguém! – disse Tiago irritado.

- Agora o namoradinho vai defendê-la... Patético! – disse Petúnia.

- Pensei que gostasse do Tiago... – disse Mariana.

- Não gosto... Só o acho muito gostoso... Mas ele é assim como ela... Se duvidar até ajudou a matar minha mãe... – começou Petúnia.

- Cala a boca! – gritou Sirius nervoso. – Não vai ofender meus amigos! Silencium - gritou fazendo a menina perder a voz. – Não ouse falar nada para os meus amigos.

- E não queremos ver a sua cara tão cedo! – disse Kely vendo Lílian encostada no ombro de Tiago começando a chorar novamente.

- Olha o que você fez... – começou Alice.

- Sabe quanto tempo demoramos para animar nossa amiga? – perguntou Frank também irritado.

- A diferença entre vocês é que ela tem amigos de verdade, que a apóiam... Enquanto você não tem nada... É uma invejosa! – disse Mariana. – Sai daqui ou não respondo por mim.

Mas nessa hora, os Potter aparataram bem no meio da briga, do lado de Petúnia e ficaram com todas as varinhas conseqüentemente apontadas para eles.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou James parecendo aborrecido vendo todos com as varinhas apontadas para Petúnia enquanto Lílian chorava no ombro de Tiago que estava tentando consolá-la.

- Petúnia estava acusando Lílian da morte dos pais dela. – disse Kely ainda irritada.

- Quem enfeitiçou a menina? – perguntou Sara antes de desfazer o feitiço silenciador de Petúnia.

- Eu odeio todos vocês! Suas aberrações! – gritou Petúnia para todos e se virando para a irmã completou – E você... Não apareça na minha casa... Não quero que coloque os pés na casa dos meus pais... Você é uma assassina! Sua... – mas James a interrompeu.

- Por que está dizendo que Lílian é uma assassina? – perguntou ele olhando de Lílian e Tiago para Petúnia.

- Porque ela é uma bruxa... Idiota como todos vocês... Se ela não fosse bruxa não teria matado meus pais... Se ela não tivesse ido para aquela escola nada disso teria acontecido... Ela não deveria ter mandado um bruxo matar meus pais! – gritou Petúnia.

- Mas a culpa não foi dela... – começou Sara.

- Não fale comigo... Você é outra aberração, imprestável... Para estar defendendo ela... Você deve ter ajudado a matar minha mãe... Você estava lá! – começou Petúnia aos berros.

- Já chega! Não vai insultar mais ninguém nessa casa! – disse Tiago pegando a varinha, mas antes de lançar um feitiço James o desarmou.

- Chega de discussões por hoje. Tiago, de uma poção calmante para Lílian, e guarde a varinha. E quanto a você... – disse se virando para Petúnia. – Não vou deixar você insultar ninguém na minha casa, muito menos minha família e amigos... Sei que falou tudo isso por que está nervosa, mas acalme-se, ninguém tem culpa de nada. Quer uma poção calmante...? – perguntou.

- Não quero nada que tenha bruxos no meio! Não quero vê-los, falar com vocês, ler cartas de vocês... Não quero nada que diga respeito a vocês... Vou me casar com Valter e me manter o mais longe possível de aberrações! Eu ODEIO TODOS VOCÊS! – gritou a menina se dirigindo para dentro de casa.

Todos ficaram em silêncio, agora só se ouvia Lílian chorando.

- Suba com ela, Tiago... – disse Sara cansada e ficou observando Tiago ajudar Lílian a entrar em casa. – E vocês... – se virou para os outros. – Espero que tenham paciência com a amiga de vocês... E que tentem distraí-la. – completou.

- E mantenham-na longe da irmã por algum tempo... – disse James.

- Tudo bem com vocês? – perguntou Sirius vendo curativos no rosto de James.

- Estamos bem. Só vamos ter cicatrizes novas... – brincou James.

- Tiago estava preocupado. – disse Mariana.

- Ele não deveria... – respondeu Sara rindo. – Vamos, crianças... Vamos entrar... Logo Tiago e Lílian descem.

- Afinal o que vocês estavam fazendo antes da briga? – perguntou James vendo o placar.

- Jogando. Agora vamos fazer um duelo para ver quem ganha. – explicou Alice.

- E como era o jogo? Podemos ser os juízes do duelo. – respondeu James empolgado.

- Era de perguntas e resposta... – comeu Frank explicando o jogo.

**

Tiago levou a namorada para seu quarto, a deixou na cama e pegou um pouco de poção.

- Beba tudo, Lily! – pediu

Depois de mais algum tempo, Lílian já tinha se acalmado e parado de chorar:

- Você fica muito feia chorando, sabia? – perguntou Tiago.

- Feia?! – perguntou ela inconformada.

- Feia sim... Só gosto de você sorrindo! – disse ele rindo.

- Então vamos ter que terminar agora mesmo... – respondeu ela rindo.

- Você não resiste ao meu charme.... - disse convencido.

- Claro que resisto!

- Claro que não... E você vai admitir - disse ele fazendo cócegas nela.

- Pára, Ti! – pediu entre os risos!

- Só quando dizer que eu sou perfeito e que você não resiste a mim.

- Nunca! – respondeu ela ainda rindo.

- Então vai morrer de tanto rir! – disse ele ainda fazendo cócegas.

Depois de uns dois minutos Lílian desistiu.

- Me rendo! – falou ainda rindo.

- Então fala que não resiste ao meu charme... – disse ele ainda fazendo cócegas.

- Eu não resisto a seu charme... – disse entre os risos.

- E diz também que eu sou um namorado perfeito...

- Você é um namorado perfeito... – repetiu ela rindo.

- E diz também que me ama... – disse ele ainda fazendo cócegas.

- Te amo, Ti! – respondeu rindo enquanto ele parava de fazer cócegas nela.

- Eu sei que sou irresistível! – falou todo convencido antes de beijá-la.

- Atrapalho? – perguntou Sirius sorrindo na porta.

- Atrapalha... Eu estava sendo elogiado... – brincou Tiago.

- O que fez com a minha amiga? Ela nunca te elogiaria de livre e espontânea vontade! – disse Sirius fingindo estar preocupado.

- Ele me fez cócegas, Sirius! Você tem que me defender... – disse ela correndo para trás de Sirius rindo.

- Não se preocupe... Eu Sirius e magnífico vou salvá-la desse vilão feio! – disse Sirius imitando os heróis da TV trouxa.

Os três riram abertamente da palhaçada do amigo.

- Afinal... O que veio fazer aqui? – perguntou Tiago quando parou de rir.

- Avisar que o almoço está pronto. – respondeu ele.

- Ótimo... Estou com fome... Ficar rindo dá tanta fome. – disse Lílian.

O almoço passou tranqüilamente com todos conversando e Tiago e Sirius fazendo palhaçada para Lílian rir.

- Agora subam e arrumem as coisas. Depois disso vamos fazer a final do jogo de vocês! James e eu vamos ficar de juízes. – disse Sara.

- E quem vai duelar? – perguntou Remo.

- Um de cada time vencedor... – disse Frank.

- Então escolhemos o Tiago! – disseram Mariana e Alice.

- E nós... O Sirius... Vai ser muito legal ver dois Marotos brigando... – disse Lílian.

- Vou dedicar a minha vitória para o meu lírio! – disse Tiago se levantando.

- Eu quero que o Sirius ganhe, Tiago! – disse a menina rindo.

- Sirius não tem chance contra mim... – respondeu ele passando as mãos pelos cabelos.

- Vamos ver então, Tiaguinho. – disse Sirius rindo.

Todos arrumaram as malas rapidamente, estavam muito ansiosos para ver o duelo. James montou um pequeno tablado de uns 3 x 15 metros.

- Que comece o duelo... E nada de magias avançadas! – disse James se divertindo.

- Como Sirius tinha mais pontos ele começa atacando. – disse Sara.

- _Expelliarmus_! – gritou Sirius.  
- _Protego! _– gritou Tiago. – vai ter que fazer melhor que isso.

**  
- E depois de quase meia hora de duelo temos um vencedor! - Disse James.

- Muito difícil... Os dois duelaram muito bem. – disse Sara – Meus filhos são perfeitos!

- Não são não! – disse Kely rindo.

- E o vencedor é Tiago! – disse James.

- Falei que eu ganhava! – disse ele.

- Por muito pouco... – disse Sirius se levantando e indo abraçar a namorada. – Foi mal, Lily...

- Não se preocupe, Sirius... – respondeu a menina um pouco triste.

- Está triste porque seu namorado perfeito ganhou? – perguntou Tiago a abraçando por trás.

- Estou triste porque você nunca vai esquecer que ganhou.. – disse a ruiva rindo.

- Eu sei que você me ama, Lily... Não precisa ficar falando para todos... – brincou ele.

- É... Acabamos a nossa folga com estilo. – disse Frank.

- Concordo plenamente... – disse Mariana.

- Mas infelizmente precisamos ir... – disse Alice.

- Todos para a sala. Vocês vão de pó de flu! – disse James.

**  
- Não se preocupe. Deixaremos sua irmã em casa mais tarde... – disse James abraçando Lílian.

- Tente por um pouco de juízo na cabeça do Tiago. Pelo menos você ele escuta... – disse Sara abraçando Lílian.

- E comportem-se – disseram os dois.

- Não se preocupem... Não vou fazer nada! – disse Tiago inocentemente.

- Te conhecemos muito bem... – disse James.

- Eu cuido dele! – disse Sirius.

- Aí sim é que ele não anda na linha... – brincou Sara. – Comportem-se! Ouviram... Sirius? Tiago?

- Ouvimos, mãe! – responderam os dois.

- Qualquer coisa, mandem uma coruja meninas! – disse Mariana.

- Pode deixar! – disseram elas.

- Vou sentir saudades, Mari. – disse Frank.

- Cuide bem da minha amiga... Mato você se acontecer alguma coisa.

- Pode deixar! – respondeu Frank.

- Remo... Fique de olho em Tiago e Sirius... – pediu James.

- Não se preocupem... Ninguém ousa não obedecer a Lily quando ela está com raiva... – brincou Remo.

- Perfeito! – disse Sara. – Vai ser uma ótima esposa...

- Coitado de você, Tiago... Arrumou uma ruiva igual a sua mãe! – disse James fazendo os outros rirem.

- Eu sobrevivo, pai! – respondeu Tiago.

- E que tem isso de mais em mandar em um Potter? – perguntaram as duas ruivas parecendo zangadas.

- Eu te amo, meu amor... – disseram os dois abraçando suas amadas.

- Agora é amor... – disseram as duas revirando os olhos.

- Esse casamento vai ser muito engraçado. – disse Peter rindo.

* * *

**oie gente.....**

**Agora eles vão voltar para hogwarts e não se preocupem as confusões não terminaram ainda **

* * *

Resposta à comentários:

Veronica D. M. entender a petunia??? acho que da para compreender, mas entender é mto dificil!!! Espero não ter demorado :)

Raquel: as meninas são fofas, não é? rsrsrs

* * *

./Main#?cmm=38094639

**Esperando comentários... e espero mesmo viu?!  
**

**bjos**

**betado by: Amanda Lizzy Green**


	17. As fãs de Tiago

Logo todos já estavam em Hogwarts, mais precisamente no Salão Comunal da Grifinória.

- Vamos... Logo estará na hora do jantar. – disse Peter.

- Temos que planejar e esquema de segurança... – disse Frank.

- Esquema de segurança? – perguntou Tiago sem entender.

- Acha que vão matar primeiro a Lily ou a Kely? – perguntou Alice rindo.

- Nisso eles tem razão. – disse Remo.

- Não vou correr o risco... É só ninguém saber por enquanto. – disse Lílian.

- As meninas já sabiam que eu estava com o Sirius, e só tentaram me azarar algumas vezes... Todas sem sucesso. – disse Kely.

- Agora é diferente... – disse Frank pegando a mão da menina e a mostrando a aliança.

- Não me importo... – disse Kely saindo do Salão Comunal e puxando Sirius junto.

- E você, Lily? – perguntou Alice.

- Vamos fingir que nada aconteceu por enquanto... Só nos entendemos... Assim o povo vai se acostumando.

- Mas, Lily... – começou a protestar Tiago.

- Já me decidi, Ti! Vamos comer... – disse ela saindo na frente.

- Quero conhecer alguém que vai conseguir domar a ruiva. – disse Remo rindo e saindo atrás de Lílian.

Durante o jantar todos conversavam alegremente até que uma menina de cabelos ruivos foi falar com Tiago.

- Fiquei sabendo que gosta de ruivas, Tiaguinho... – começou a menina.

- Gosto... – respondeu ele sem entender.

- Gostou do meu cabelo? Pintei assim que soube da sua preferência. – disse a menina.

- Ficou bom... – respondeu Tiago gentilmente.

- E então? Não quer sair comigo depois do jantar?

- Não, obrigado... Já tenho compromisso! – respondeu ele tentando ser educado, vendo Lílian irritada ao seu lado.

- Quem sabe amanhã então? – insistiu a menina.

- Sinto muito... É melhor não... – respondeu Tiago.

- Você me achou feia? – perguntou a menina quase em lágrimas.

- Imagina... Você é muito bonita... – se apressou a dizer.

- Então por que está me dando um fora? Você só dá um fora nas meninas feias... – começou a menina já chorando.

- É que eu tenho mesmo um compromisso, mas posso te apresentar alguém... – disse Tiago.

- O Sirius já desencanou daquele retardada da Kely? – perguntou a menina.

- Ela não é retardada. E eles estão juntos ainda. – disse Tiago irritado.

- Que pena... – disse a menina saindo.

- Precisava ser tão gentil? – perguntou Lílian fechando a cara.

- Você não queria que eu disfarçasse? Estou fazendo o que você mandou! – respondeu ele voltando a atenção para a comida.

Dez minutos mais tarde uma outra garota chegou perto dos dois.

- Olá... Tiago, posso me sentar ao seu lado? – perguntou a Grifinória.

- Desculpa... Mas não tem lugar. – respondeu ele puxando Lily mais para perto sem a outra menina perceber.

- Não tem problema! – disse ela empurrando Lílian. – Agora tem lugar... – respondeu sentando no lugar que Lílian ocupava. – Então... Tem compromisso para hoje?

- Tenho... Desculpe, mas não me lembro muito de você.

- Saímos faz mais de um ano. Estou no quinto ano. – respondeu a menina. – Não me importo que não se lembre de mim... Por que podemos sair para você relembrar... – insinuou a menina.

- Seria muito bom, mas acho que por enquanto não vai dar. Estou ocupadíssimo.

- Certo... Procuro-te depois! – respondeu ela antes de dar um beijo estalado na bochecha dele e sair andando.  
- Limpa esse batom! – disse Lílian jogando um guardanapo para ele quando a menina saiu.

- Tem certeza que não quer assumir nosso namoro, meu lírio? – perguntou ele limpando disfarçadamente o batom.

- Tenho. – respondeu ela.

- Olha quem está ali... – disse Sirius apontando para a mesa da Corvinal.

- Sua amiga, Pontas! – disse Peter.

- Ainda vou me vingar dessa menina. – disse ele observando a loira na outra mesa.

- E eu já até sei como... – disse Frank.

- Então fale logo... Estou doido para aprontar... – disse Sirius.

- Aprontar com a Lily do lado? Está maluco? – perguntou Alice.

- Ela vai gostar... – disse Kely rindo.

- Se esqueceram que eu estou aqui? – perguntou ela irritada.

- Nunca, meu lírio! – disse Tiago.

- Assume logo o namoro, Lil... – mas Kely foi interrompida.

- Olá... Tiago, Sirius, Remo... – disse uma morena.

- Olá! – responderam eles.

- E aí? Como foram de férias? – perguntou ela.

- Muito bem. – respondeu Remo. – E você?

- Foi a maior chatice... Não tinha nenhum gatinho lá... Pelo menos aqui tenho vocês...

- Não tem não. – disse Kely.

- E quem você pensa que é? – perguntou a menina

- Sou namorada de um Maroto. Algum problema? – perguntou Kely nervosa.

- Remo, você encontrou uma namorada... Acho que ela não é tão bonita assim... Você consegue melhor... Então, Tiago? Sirius? Estava pensando... – começou a menina.

- Não dirija a palavra ao meu amor. – disse Kely sentando no colo de Sirius. – E avise a escola inteira, avise ao fã clube inteiro dele, que ele está namorando. – disse Kely dando um beijo de novela em Sirius.

A menina bufou de raiva.

- Logo ele se cansa. – disse a morena quase que para si mesma. – Então, Tiago? Vamos sair?

Tiago olhou para Lílian esperando ela falar algo, assim como Kely, mas a menina não abriu a boca.

- Não posso. – disse ele.

- Por que não pode? – perguntou a menina sem entender.

- Eu vou tomar o tempo livre dele. – disse Alice.

- Pensei que namorasse o Longbottom. – disse a menina para Alice.

- E namoro. Tiago vai me ajudar em algumas matérias. – disse Alice.

- Certo... Nos vemos depois, querido. – disse a menina passando a mão no rosto do menino.

- Como você agüenta? – perguntou Kely para Lílian.

- Se fosse eu, já tinha grudado no pescoço dessas meninas... – disse Alice.

- Lílian é calma. – disse Remo.

- Só quero ver quando ela perder a paciência. – comentou Tiago.

- Já foram três, Lily... Quando você vai tomar uma atitude? – perguntou Kely.

- Confio no Tiago. – ela respondeu e voltou a comer enquanto Tiago abria um enorme sorriso.

Quando todos já estavam indo para o Salão Comunal um garoto parou Tiago.

- Ei, Tiago! – chamou o menino.

- Pelo menos é homem dessa vez. – disse Lílian pelo canto da boca.

- Fala, Gabriel... – cumprimentou Tiago.

- Umas meninas mandaram te entregar isso. E é verdade que estão namorando? – perguntou apontando Sirius e Kely.  
- É verdade sim. – disse Tiago. – E valeu pelo bilhete.

- Tchau! – disse o menino se afastando.

- Quer apostar quanto que é mais uma admiradora? – perguntou Peter.

- Normal, não é? Tiago e Sirius recebem pelo menos um desses por dia. – disse Remo dando de ombros.

- Deixe eu ver isso. – disse Lílian puxando o pergaminho da mão do namorado.

- Calma, Lily. – pediu Tiago rindo.

"Olá, meu amor,

Ficar uma semana longe de você foi uma tortura...  
Não via a hora de te ver de novo, onde foi passar as férias? Fiquei aqui na esperança de te ver, mas isso não aconteceu...  
Quer ir a Hogmead comigo na próxima visita?Espero ansiosa uma resposta.

Beijos doces na boca,  
Priscila Hootin

P.S. As meninas estão perguntando se é verdade que o Sirius está namorando."

- Quem é essa, Tiago? – perguntou Lílian lhe devolvendo o bilhete.

- É uma menina da Lufa-lufa, se não me engano, ela está no terceiro ano. Saímos uma vez...

- Como com todas da escola... – comentou Remo.

- Pode ir se acostumando, Lily. Tem dia no quarto que esses dois – disse apontando Sirius e Tiago – Fazem disputa de quem tem mais bilhetinhos. – disse Frank.

- Paramos com isso! – disseram rapidamente os dois.

- É bom mesmo! – disseram Lílian e Kely juntas.

E assim rindo, todos foram para o Salão Comunal.

- Finalmente posso beijar minha ruivinha. – disse Tiago abraçando Lílian.

- Não pode não. Olha quantas pessoas tem aqui. – disse Lílian.

- Não seja por isso! Vamos subir... – pediu ele.

- Sozinhos? Nem pensar. – disse Lílian se sentando no sofá.

- Vamos todos juntos para ninguém desconfiar. – disse Remo.

- Perfeito! – disse Sirius.

- Ei, Sirius... – chamou uma menina do primeiro ano.

- Eu! – disse ele virando para ver quem era.

- Me contaram uma história sua que é difícil de acreditar... – disse a menina rindo.

- Então fale logo! – pediu Sirius curioso.

-Imagina só... Disseram-me que você esta namorando a Mrigt. – disse a menina ainda rindo.

- E por que é tão difícil de acreditar? – perguntou Tiago.

- Vocês dois namorando? – perguntou a menina gargalhando. – Impossível! Os meninos mais fofos da escola não podem simplesmente estar namorando.

- Mas eu estou! – disse Sirius. – Não é querida? – perguntou ele abraçando Kely.

- Claro, meu cachorrinho. – respondeu ela dando um selinho nele.

- Não acredito... – disse a menina espantada. – Pelo menos ainda temos o Tiago... E então, Ti? Vamos dar uma volta? – perguntou ela já abraçando Tiago.

- Me desculpa, querida.. – disse Lílian tirando as mãos da menina de cima do namorado enquanto Tiago a olhava espantado. – Ele tem detenção comigo agora! – respondeu Lílian fazendo Tiago fechar a cara.

- Te vejo outro dia, gracinha. – disse a menina piscando um olho e se afastando.

- Pensei que ia falar do namoro... – disse Peter.

- Pensou errado. – disse Lílian subindo para o dormitório masculino.

E a noite se passou rapidamente e logo as meninas já tinham que ir para o dormitório delas.

- Fiquem mais um pouco! – pediu Sirius.

- Não adianta fazer essa carinha de cachorrinho sem dono, Sirius Black. Eu tenho que ir. – disse Kely.

- Eu deixo você dormir na minha cama... – disse ele.

- Não! Prefiro a minha! – respondeu a menina indo em direção a porta. – 'Noite!

- Também já vou! – disse Alice. – Você não vem, Lily?

- Já vou. – disse dando mais um beijo em Tiago.

- Nos vemos amanhã, Frank. – disse Alice dando um selinho no namorado e saindo.

- Tchau para todos. – disse Lílian saindo.

- Vamos tomar café juntos amanhã? – perguntou Tiago antes da menina sair.

- Claro, Ti! Espero-te no salão comunal amanhã cedo. – respondeu antes de sair.

No dia seguinte o café da manhã foi idêntico ao jantar da noite passada. Todos foram para a primeira aula do dia... Transfigurações.

- Como você agüenta? – perguntou Kely.

- Normal. Tenho muita paciência. Sem contar que isso acaba sendo uma prova do Tiago... Vamos ver se ele é fiel mesmo... – disse Lílian arrumando o material em cima da mesa.

- Temos ronda hoje, Lily? – perguntou Remo.

- Vou ver com a Minerva depois da aula. – disse Lílian antes da professora entrar.

A aula correu normalmente, e assim que acabou Lílian foi falar com a professora, fazendo os Marotos e as meninas a esperarem na porta.

- Professora, não recebemos o calendário das rondas.

- Me desculpe, Evans, avise o Lupin que a ronda de vocês é amanhã. Mando o calendário assim que possível. – disse a professora.

- Aviso sim. – disse Lílian se afastando em direção a porta.

- E... Senhorita Evans! – chamou a professora fazendo a menina olhar para trás. – Parabéns pelo namoro! O senhor Potter é um ótimo rapaz. Tente colocar juízo na cabeça dele.

- Pode deixar, professora. Vou fazer o possível. – respondeu Lílian com um sorriso tímido.

Mais tarde no Salão Principal Tiago e Sirius estavam em uma rodinha de meninas conversando alegremente.

- Será que vai dar certo? – perguntou Kely observando tudo de longe.  
- Lógico que vai! – disse Remo.

- As meninas vão matar e tal doida que agarrou o Tiago. – disse Alice.

**  
- Então, meninas... Podem nos fazer um favor? – perguntou Tiago com um enorme sorriso.

- É só pedir.

- É... quem tem uma amiga que está nos perturbando. Sabe... Ela fica nos enchendo para sair com elas... Diz que não podemos mais ver vocês, que vocês são oferecidas... – começou Sirius.

- Imagine só... Como elas podem falar uma coisa dessas de meninas tão simpáticas como vocês... Ficamos até ofendidos por vocês. – disse Tiago triste.

- E nos querem só para elas... Vejam que desperdício... Disse que vai acabar com vocês se chegarem perto de nós... – disse Sirius.

- Que horror! – exclamou uma menina.

- Gostamos tanto de vocês que viemos avisar... – disse Tiago.

- E quem são essas? Podem falar. Vamos tirar elas do caminho de vocês... – disse uma mulata.

- As duas são da Cornival.

- Não acredito! – disseram algumas meninas da Cornival.

- Pois é... – disse Tiago.

- É uma loirinha, baixinha, de olhos azuis, que anda com uma morena, de cabelos enrolados. – disse Sirius.

- Já sei quem é! – disse uma menina.

- Quem é? – perguntaram as outras.

- Vamos meninas. Vamos dar um jeito nessas meninas que querem tirar o nosso Tiago de nós. – agitou uma menina se levantando.

Logo em seguida todas já tinham sumido.

- Elas vão acabar com a loira! – disse Sirius rindo.

- Vingança perfeita! – disse Tiago rindo.

A menina que agarrou Tiago, assim como a amiga dela, ficaram uns dois dias na ala hospitalar com ferimentos graves, e foram ameaçadas. Não poderiam chegar perto do Tiago de novo, porque todo o corpo docente feminino de Hogwarts estaria de olho nas duas.

E assim se passou a semana inteira, com Tiago rodeado de meninas o chamando para sair e ele recusando. Na sexta-feira, Lílian já estava sem paciência para as fãs de Tiago, em compensação, Kely estava super feliz, porque as meninas estavam saindo do pé de Sirius.

Todos estavam indo para o Salão Comunal depois do jantar.

- Não agüento mais! – disse Lílian irritada.

- Assume logo. – sugeriu Alice.

- Vê o meu caso? Já estão deixando o Sirius em paz! – disse Kely.

- Do que tanto conversam? – perguntou Remo abraçando as duas.

- De como ter namorados tão populares é ruim. – respondeu Kely.

- É porque somos irresistíveis. – disse Sirius animado ao lado da namorada.

- Nenhuma menina resiste ao meu charme. – disse Tiago passando a mão nos cabelos rebeldes.

- Convencidos... – disse Alice que vinha logo atrás com Frank.

- E o que vamos fazer amanhã? – perguntou Tiago.

- Você vai estudar poções comigo. Pensa que eu esqueci das suas aulas extra? – perguntou Lílian ainda abraçada com Remo.

- Pensa que eu não estou vendo você abraçada com o Aluado? – perguntou ele rindo.

- Gostaram das minhas novas namoradas? – perguntou Remo rindo.

- Muito lindas... – disseram os dois rindo.

- Quem são lindas? – perguntou uma menina que vinha na direção contrária do grupo.

- Olá, meninas! – cumprimentou Remo.

- Olá, Remo! – responderam as cinco. – E então, Tiago... Quem é linda? – perguntou uma outra.

- Todas são! – respondeu Tiago.

- E você se referia a quem, Sirius? – perguntou uma terceira.

- A minha fofa. – disse ele abraçando Tiago e fazendo todos rirem.

- Você não respondeu nossos bilhetes, Tiago... Não quer dar uma volta conosco? – perguntou uma das meninas.

- Não posso. Vou estudar agora. – mentiu ele.

- Quem sabe amanhã. – disse a primeira.

- Olha, o Remo com duas namoradas... – disse outro grupinho de meninas chegando.

- Eu sei que estou arrasando. – disse Remo.

- E depois o convencido sou eu. – alfinetou Sirius.

- Acho que você acha coisa melhor, Lupin. – disse uma das meninas que agora eram mais de oito.

- Qualquer Maroto merece algo melhor. Pelo menos nosso Tiago não se entrega a ninguém... – disse outra menina.

Lílian e Kely bufaram de raiva.

- O que foi, Evans? – perguntou uma das meninas abraçando Tiago.

- Está com ciúmes, Evans? – perguntou outra, o abraçando do outro lado.

- Não se incomode... Você nunca conseguiria um Maroto lindo como o Tiago, Evans! – disse uma outra menina.

- Pois eu tenho. – respondeu Lílian irritada surpreendendo a todos.

- Não estamos falando do Remo. E sim de alguém como Tiago e Sirius. – disse outra menina.

- Acho que não escutei bem... A senhorita "não" está com alguém? – perguntou uma menina zoando.

- Senhorita... Não? – perguntou Sirius sem entender.

- Lílian Evans deu tantos Não's para o Tiago que o apelido dela é esse. – explicou outra menina.

- Entendi. – respondeu Sirius rindo do nervosismo da amiga. – Acho que vocês vão conhecer uma Evans irritada agora! – disse ele vendo a cara da amiga.

- Dá para soltarem o meu Maroto? – perguntou Lílian irritada.

- E quem seria o seu Maroto? – perguntou uma das meninas debochadamente.

- Vou falar mais uma vez... – disse ela calmamente. – Se afastem do Tiago.

- Tiago? – perguntaram rindo.

– O Tiago Potter? – perguntou uma

- Ela deve estar falando de outro Tiago. – disse outra abraçando Tiago.

- E desde quando Tiago Potter recebe ordem de menina ciumenta?

- Desde quando ele virou o meu Tiago. – respondeu Lílian. – Saiam de perto dele! – pediu tentando se controlar.

- Nem pensar! – responderam elas o agarrando ainda mais.

- Tiago James Potter! Se afaste delas agora mesmo! – disse Lílian irritada.

Tiago na mesma hora se soltou das meninas e ficou ao lado da ruiva.

- Isso só pode ser alguma brincadeira de mau gosto! – disse uma das meninas.

- O nosso Tiago obedecendo a ela... – comentou uma outra menina.

- Como é? Ele é quem? Acho que não escutei. – disse Lílian se colocando na frente de Tiago, extremamente irritada.

- Acho melhor alguém conter a ruiva. – disse Sirius.

- Isso vai ser muito legal. – disse Frank atrás.

- Ela ficou irritada! – comentou Alice.

- Preparem os ouvidos. – disse Remo.

- O NOSSO Tiago! – responderam as meninas para Lílian.

- Alguém trouxe alguma coisa para colocar nos ouvidos? – perguntou Sirius.

- Não - responderam os amigos.

- Lily, não grite, por favor. – pediu Sirius.

- Não vou gritar, Sirius. – disse ela calmamente. – Só vou mostra para elas de quem é esse Maroto. – disse para ele. – O que exatamente acham que é de vocês?

- Para começar... Tudo! – disse uma menina.

- Vamos ver... – disse Lílian analisando um Tiago assustado. – Esse rosto é de vocês? – perguntou acariciando o rosto de Tiago – Se fosse, eu não poderia fazer isso. – disse ele dando beijinhos no rosto dele. –A orelha é de vocês?... Que pena! – respondeu mordendo a orelha dele - A boca talvez seja... – disse ela passando os dedos na boca dele – Acho que não! – falou beijando-o, e ele correspondeu na mesma hora. – Quem sabe o pescoço? – perguntou Lílian passando as mãos no pescoço do namorado. – Parece que não! – respondeu beijando lhe o pescoço e fazendo o menino arrepiar-se e as meninas bufarem.

- Não acredito que está fazendo isso! Qualquer uma que tenha saído com ele fez isso. – disse outra menina.

- Qualquer uma fez isso? – perguntou ela abrindo a blusa dele.

- O que pensa que está fazendo com o nosso Tiago? – perguntou uma menina irritada.

- Mostrando que ele não é de vocês. - Disse Lílian acariciando o peitoral do amado, que estava com a camisa aberta pela metade. – Gostaram? Viram como ele é gostoso?

- E você deixa, Tiago? – perguntou uma menina inconformada.

- Você nunca deixa ninguém fazer isso. – disse outra.

- Claro que deixa. – disse Lílian vendo Tiago abrir a boca para responder. – Já falei que ele é meu... Olha essas pernas... – disse ela esfregando a perna na dele. – Toda minha... E esses braços fortes então... Gostam? – perguntou ela acariciando os braços de Tiago.

- Com certeza! – disseram as meninas.

- Todo meu! – disse Lílian fazendo Tiago a abraçar. – Já entenderam ou querem mais? – perguntou ela ainda abraçada com ele.

- Só falta ela dizer que está namorando ele... – debochou uma menina.

- Olha bem de perto, querida. – disse Lílian mostrando a aliança dos dois.

- Agora já chega! Isso é uma brincadeira de mau gosto! – disse uma das meninas.

- Por quê? – perguntou Tiago – Não posso namorar?

- Não! – responderam elas.

– Você é nosso, Tiago! – disse outra.

- Elas ainda não entenderam meu amor... – disse Lílian calma.

- Deixe-me ver se entendi... – disse uma menina – O cabelo, o rosto, a boca, os braços, as pernas, o peito, é tudo seu? – perguntou uma menina. – Só você pode tocar?

- Até que enfim alguém entendeu! – disse Lílian sorrindo ainda abraçada a Tiago.

- Então quer dizer que a bundinha sexy dele é nossa, agente pode passar a mão quando quiser? – perguntou uma das meninas.

- A bundinha sexy do meu namorado, só eu posso passar a mão. – disse Lílian soltando Tiago. – O namorado é meu... Eu passo a mão onde quiser. – disse Lílian apertando a bunda de Tiago fazendo os amigos rirem e ele ficar constrangido. – Agora, avisem o resto do fã clube... Tiago Potter está de coleira. E não quero nenhuma de vocês perto dele. Encostem nele e vão se entender comigo! – disse Lílian abraçando Tiago.

- Ainda temos o Siriuzinho.. – começou uma menina.

- Cheguem perto dele e não vou apertar só à bunda... – disse Kely.

As meninas saíram bufando e pisando pesado, enquanto Alice, Frank, Remo e Peter se rachavam de rir.

- Não acredito que você fez isso! – disse Remo rindo.

- Nunca pensei que faria nada do tipo, Lily. – disse Alice.

- Piorou em público. – disse Frank.

- Gostou de apertar a bunda do Tiago? – perguntou Peter rindo.

- Eu sou gostoso por completo. – disse Tiago rindo e abraçando Lílian.

- Amei tudo isso, meninas. – disse Sirius. – Sou fã numero um das duas.

- Lily, você arrasou. Nem eu faria melhor. – disse Kely.

- Pode apertar minha bunda quando quiser, meu lírio. – disse Tiago beijando-a.

- Eu sei! – respondeu ela rindo.

- Você sabe que amanhã a escola inteira já vai saber do que houve, né Lily? – perguntou Remo.  
- Que saibam hoje mesmo. – disse Lílian rindo.

- Vamos para o Salão Comunal? – perguntou Frank. – Alice, meu amor, você nunca fez nada disso em público... – disse ele decepcionado.

- Mas já fiz mais quando não tinha ninguém olhando. – respondeu a menina maliciosamente.

- Hum-hum! – fizeram os demais.

- Vamos para o Salão Comunal? – perguntou Lílian agarrada a Tiago.

- Vamos. – responderam os outros indo em direção a mulher gorda.

* * *

**eu amo esse cap... hahaha**

**Comentários:**

**Não acredito que fizeram isso comigo... só dois com,entários :(**

bruh prongs: eu acho que esse aki é um dos melhores caps... não concorda? rs, obrigada por visar sobre o cap srsrs deu erro com os caracteres especiais :)

Veronica D. M.: inveja... esta ai uma palavr que define a petunia rsrsrs

**bjos meninas e não esqueçam de passar no meu blog hein!!! Espero que curtam mtooo o cap :D**


	18. Segredo maroto

Logo todos já estavam no Salão Comunal.

- Remo, amanhã temos ronda... Não esquece. – lembrou Lílian.

- Ninguém merece... Em pleno sábado ter que fazer ronda... – resmungou Remo.

- E vamos fazer o que amanhã? – perguntou Kely.

- De manhã temos treino de quadribol. Está chegando a final... –disse Tiago.

- Tinha até me esquecido. – disse Sirius.

- E ainda tem os NIEM's chegando... – disse Lílian.

- Vai ser fácil, Lily... Não se preocupe. – disse Alice.

- Vou me preocupar sim... E vou fazer todos vocês estudarem.

- Vai me trocar por livros? – perguntou Tiago.

- Vai me trocar por uma vassoura? – retrucou Lílian.

- "Tuche"! – disse Tiago rindo. – Você venceu!

- Vamos parar de namorar aí... Estava pensando... – começou Peter.

- Você estava pensando? – debochou Sirius.

- Quando Remo vai falar com a Tonks? – perguntou Peter.

- Já tinha até me esquecido... – disse Frank pensativo.

- Quando vai ser o próximo passeio para Hogmead? – perguntou Tiago.

- Daqui umas duas semanas. – respondeu Lílian.

- Perfeito. Remo vai combinar de ir com a Tonks. - Disse Sirius.

- Que roubada, gente... Eu não quero namorar... – disse Remo.

- Não precisa, meu amigo tímido... – disse Sirius. – Só dar uns beijos... O que tem de mais nisso?

- Não sei não... – disse Remo indeciso.

Remo foi ler um livro, Peter foi para a cozinha comer, disse que ainda estava com fome, Frank e Alice foram namorar um pouco no dormitório, Sirius e Kely foram para uma sala vazia dar uns beijos, e Lílian e Tiago ficaram no Salão Comunal namorando, sendo mais discretos.

- Senta aqui, Lily. – pediu Tiago mostrando o colo.

- Não, Tiago. Não vai dar uma boa impressão...

- E quem é que está ligando para o que os outros vão pensar? Você é minha namorada. Ninguém tem que falar nada. – disse ele puxando Lílian para sentar em seu colo.

- Tiago... Tem uma coisa que me esqueci de perguntar. – disse ela abraçando-o.

- Pode falar! – pediu ele olhando-a fixamente.

- Como você virou um Maroto? – perguntou.

- Não posso te contar, Lily. Se não iria ter que contar um segredo de outra pessoa também...- respondeu ele sincero. – Mas não se preocupe. Não tem nada haver com mulheres. – acrescentou vendo a cara de desconfiada da namorada. – Agora vamos parar de falar nisso. Quero recuperar o tempo perdido... Passei muito tempo longe de você. – completou a beijando.

No dia seguinte, Sirius e Tiago foram jogar quadribol, e Kely e Lílian ficaram assistindo o do almoço todos se encontraram no lago.

- E como foi a manhã de vocês? – perguntou Remo.

- Lily e eu ficamos vendo os meninos jogando... e vocês? – perguntou Kely.

- Frank estava tendo aula de reforço em feitiços, e eu fiquei conversando com umas amigas. – respondeu Alice.

- A questão não é o que fizemos... – começou Peter.

- É o que vamos fazer. – concluiu Frank.

- Podemos aprontar com o Ranhoso. – sugeriu Sirius.

- Nem pensem nisso! – disse Lílian nervosa. – Irei dar detenção para vocês...

- Melhor ainda. Assim tenho desculpa para ficar com você. – disse Tiago sorridente.

- Engano seu. Em detenção eu sou senhorita Evans para vocês, e nada de intimidade.

- Falei para você não arrumar uma namorada monitora... – comentou Sirius para Tiago.

- Aprontamos amanhã. – disse Peter.

- Por quê? – perguntou Alice.

- Amanhã é lua cheia. – disse Peter com pouco caso.

- E o que tem de mais nisso? – perguntou Frank.

- Sei lá. – responderam os Marotos.

- Peter deve estar com fome. – disse Lílian olhando misteriosamente para Kely.

Todos ficaram conversando até dar a hora de Remo e Lílian fazerem a ronda.

- Nos vemos no Salão Comunal. E não demorem a ir para lá, ou vão levar detenção. – disse Remo.

- Te vejo mais tarde, Ti! – disse a menina selando seus lábios nos dele e se afastando.

E assim logo chegou o dia seguinte, que passou normalmente, entre beijos e risos. Logo que começou a anoitecer, os Marotos sumiram (foram para a casa dos gritos, junto com Remo), e logo apareceu uma Lily vermelha e uma Kely nervosa no Salão Comunal.

- Onde está o seu namorado? – perguntaram as duas irritadas.- Eu é que pergunto. – responderam juntas

- Hoje é lua cheia. Onde eles podem ter ido? – perguntou Lílian irritada.

- Você não acha que eles também são... – começou Kely.

- O que aconteceu, meninas? – perguntou Alice.

- Nada. Nós vamos procurar o Tiago e o Sirius. – disse Kely.

- Vamos primeiro no dormitório deles. Quero pegar uma coisa lá! – disse Lílian subindo com Kely atrás.

- O que veio pegar aqui? – perguntou Kely assim que chegaram ao dormitório.

- A capa de invisibilidade do Tiago. Se eles são lobisomens como o Remo, é melhor que não nos vejam. – disse Lílian mexendo no malão do namorado.

- Apesar de não ajudar muito. Eles vão sentir nosso cheiro. – respondeu Kely pensativa.

- Não está aqui! Seu namorado levou o meu para a farra! – disse Lílian irritada.

- Ei! O seu que fez isso! – respondeu Kely.

- Certo... Não vamos brigar. Vamos atrás deles.

- O onde eles podem estar? – perguntou Kely sentando na cama de Sirius.

- Nos jardins, é claro. – respondeu Lílian saindo do dormitório.

As meninas foram decididas para o jardim.

- Acho melhor não sairmos. Vai que o Remo está por aí. – disse Kely.

- Claro que o Remo já foi para a casa dos gritos. Vem... Vamos procurar aqueles dois. – disse Lílian saindo do andando por uns cinco minutos até escutarem um uivo.

- Acho melhor voltarmos antes que encontremos com o Remo! – disse Kely.

- Acho que é tarde de mais... – disse Lílian com a voz tremendo ao ver o lobisomem as olhando.

- Acho que ele pensa que nós somos o jantar. – disse Kely dando alguns passos para trás.

- Então é melhor correr! – disse Lílian apavorada vendo o lobisomem se aproximando rapidamente.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! – gritou Kely enquanto corria.

- O que é aquilo? – perguntou Lílian vendo alguma coisa se mexer atrás de Remo.

- Não quero nem saber. Não vou olhar para trás. – disse Kely ainda correndo e tropeçando em uma pedra.

- Levanta, Kely. – disse Lílian voltando para ajudar a amiga. – Não deveríamos estar aqui nos jardins!

- Não dá para andar. Torci o tornozelo, Lily. – respondeu a menina.

- Eu te ajudo! – disse Lílian fazendo a menina se apoiar nela.

- Tarde de mais. – disse Kely vendo o lobisomem na sua frente pronto para atacá-las, mas um cachorro preto se jogou mordendo o pescoço do lobisomem e um cervo se colocou entre o lobisomem e elas. – Que estranho!

- Eu conheço esse cervo de algum lugar... – disse Lílian pensativa vendo a briga dos animais.

- Dá para parar de observar o cervo e me ajudar a fugir? – perguntou Kely.

- Desculpa. – respondeu Lílian ajudando a menina.

Depois de algum tempo, Lílian olhou para trás e viu que o lobisomem já havia sumido e o cachorro vinha na direção delas.

- Eu conheço esses olhos... – disse Kely pensativa.

- Eu não acredito que... – mas Lílian parou de falar.

- Não acredita no quê? – perguntou Kely.

- Sirius Black, apareça já! – disse a menina irritada.E no instante seguinte, o cachorro desapareceu dando lugar a Sirius.

- Eu sabia que conhecia aquele cervo... – disse Lílian.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – perguntou Sirius pegando Kely no colo.

- Procurando os imprestáveis dos nossos namorados que sumiram bem na lua cheia. Parecem até que não sabem da transformação do Remo. – disse Lílian irritada. – E desde quando vocês são animagos?

- Desde o quarto ano. – respondeu Sirius.

- Gostei da coleira. – disse Kely rindo nos braços do menino e se lembrando de que Sirius, quando cachorro, tinha uma coleira com o nome dela.

- Coloquei para você! – disse ele meloso.

- Cadê o Tiago? – perguntou Lílian.

- Está atrasando o Remo até eu levar vocês para dentro do castelo. – respondeu Sirius.

- E você deixa o Tiago sozinho com o lobisomem? – perguntou ela irada.

- Lobisomens não atacam animais, Lílian. Só pessoas! Agora entre logo. Amanhã conversamos. – disse colocando Kely no chão. – Cuide dela. Não a leve para a enfermaria... Sei que você é boa com curativos... Tiago já me disse isso. – disse dando um beijo na testa das duas. – Vão logo. Tenho que ajudar Tiago. – disse antes de sair correndo na direção da floresta e se transformar em cachorro novamente.

As meninas voltaram para o Salão Comunal e Lílian cuidou dos ferimentos de Kely.

- Vamos subir. Amanhã falamos com eles. – disse Kely.

- Nem pensar. Tiago não me escapa amanhã. Vou ficar bem aqui. Sem contar que eles vão estar machucados. Vi muito bem quando Remo atacou Tiago quando Sirius saiu correndo. – disse Lílian preocupada.

- Precisamos fingir que não aconteceu nada, Lily, afinal, amanhã tem aula. – disse Kely.

- Mais um motivo para falar com o Tiago logo. Vou tomar um banho e trocar de roupa e já desço. – disse ela subindo.

As meninas dormiram no Salão Comunal. Assim que Tiago, Peter, Remo (abatido) e Sirius entraram no Salão Comunal deram de cara com as duas dormindo.

- Vocês terão problemas... – disse Peter subindo.

- Dá para alguém me explicar como elas souberam que era eu? – perguntou Remo irritado.

- Dá para falar baixo? Se elas acordarem... – começo Sirius.

- Tarde de mais! – disse Lílian abrindo os olhos.

- Ufa... Ainda bem que foi só a Lily. – disse Sirius tentando sair de fininho.

- Fique onde está, Sirius Black. – disse Kely sentando.

- Oi, meu lírio. – disse Tiago indo abraçar a namorada.

- Não me venha com meu lírio. Tiago Potter... Como não poderia ter ficado na sua cama? Para que ir parar nos jardins com o Remo transformado? – perguntou ela irritada repelindo ele.

- E você, Sirius Black. O que pensa que estava fazendo? – perguntou Kely.

- Estou de saída. – disse um Remo pálido.

- Não pense que vai escapar da bronca, Lupin. – disse Lílian irritada. – Por que não estava na casa dos gritos?

- Lily... Aqui não é lugar para conversar sobre isso. – disse Tiago.

- Lupin, vá para o quarto... E vocês dois – disse Kely apontando Tiago e Sirius. – Tomem um banho e desçam. Se demorarem mais de meia hora, vamos atrás de vocês.

- Lily... – começou Tiago.

- Sobe, Tiago! – mandou a menina. – E desce para que eu cuide desses machucados. – falou mais calma.  
- Vocês estão ferrados. – disse Remo subindo com os amigos.

Meia hora depois, Lílian e Kely já estavam no Salão Comunal prontas esperando os meninos.

- Vamos subir. Eles devem estar enrolando. – disse Kely.

- Vamos. – concordou Lílian.

- Se tiver alguém sem roupa é bom colocar logo. Eu estou entrando. – disse Kely antes de abri a porta.

Remo estava só de calça, enxugando os cabelos, Peter estava ainda com as roupas de noite passada, deitado na cama comendo bolachas, Sirius estava só de toalha agachado pegando uma roupa, e Tiago estava de frente para espelho tentando arrumar os cabelos.

- Pelo menos eu sei que ele tenta. – disse Lílian rindo ao ver o namorado tentando inutilmente arrumar os cabelos rebeldes.

- Temos visitas, Sirius. – disse Tiago assim que viu as meninas.

- O quê? – perguntou o menino se levantando assustado quase deixando a toalha cair.

- Toma cuidado. Kely não quer te ver sem roupa ainda. – disse Peter rindo.

- O que estão fazendo aqui? – perguntou Remo se apressando em colocar a camisa.

- Vim cuidar do Tiago. – disse Lílian mostrando uma malinha.

- E eu vim brigar com o Sirius. – disse Kely.

- Acho melhor você esperar um pouco para brigar com ele... – começou Tiago.

- Que tal me ajudar a colocar a roupa? Assim fazemos as pazes rapidinho... E de um jeito muito especial. – disse Sirius indo abraçar Kely.

- Sirius, por favor, vai se trocar. Não quero levar um susto vendo você sem roupa. – disse Lílian fazendo os amigos rirem.

- Não vem comigo, Kely? – perguntou ele galanteador.

- Não! – respondeu a menina se jogando na cama dele sedutora. – Vou te esperar aqui. E cada minuto que você demorar vai corresponder a um dia inteiro sem beij... – mas a menina não terminou, foi interrompida pelo barulho da porta do banheiro se fechando, dizendo que Sirius já estava indo se trocar.

- E quanto a você... – começou Lílian. – Tire logo essa camisa. – disse ela autoritária.

- Acho que invertemos os papéis... Quem me dera já estar sem roupa como o Sirius... – começou Tiago malicioso.

- Quero cuidar do seu machucado. Vi que estava sangrando. – disse ela puxando o namorado para a cama.

- Já disse que quando quiser me ver sem roupa é só avisar... Mas quando me quiser na cama... – começou.

- Cala a boca, Pontas! – disse Remo rindo.

- Vai tirar a blusa logo ou vai esperar que eu faça isso? – perguntou Lílian irritada para Tiago.

- Se quiser... – disse ele abrindo os braços como se chamando ela.

- Se eu fizer isso, vai ter que comprar uma camisa. – disse ela irritada.

- É tão selvagem assim, Lily? – perguntou Sirius maliciosamente e rindo enquanto saia do banheiro terminando de abotoar a camisa.

- Não vou me dar ao trabalho de responder. – disse ela para Sirius. – Estou esperando, Potter! – disse para Tiago.

- E voltam as formalidades. – disse ele começando a desabotoar a camisa.

- Por que não nos contou logo, Sirius? – perguntou Kely quando o namorado sentou ao seu lado.

- O segredo era do Remo, meu amor. – respondeu ele calmamente.

- Não era não. Já sabemos há muito tempo sobre o Remo. Poderiam ter nos contado! – disse Kely começando a ficar mais calma.

- Como assim já sabiam? – perguntou Remo em pânico.

- Sabendo. Sabe como é... Você some toda lua cheia, aparece péssimo no dia seguinte... – começou Lílian.

- Minha namorada é um gênio. – disse Tiago orgulhoso.

- E continuaram falando comigo normalmente? – perguntou Remo sem acreditar.

- Claro que sim. Você é uma ótima pessoa, um homem muito inteligente, educado, bonito, simpático... – dizia Lílian.  
- Ele entendeu. – disse Tiago interrompendo a namorada que apertou o algodão fazendo arder.

- Você é um ótimo amigo, Remo. Nunca pararíamos de falar com você por causa de uma coisa que não é culpa sua. – disse Lílian fingindo que não tinha sido interrompida.

- Apoiado! Só fico chateada por você não ter nos contado. – disse Kely.

- Ele não contou nem para nós. – disse Peter.

- Tivemos que descobrir. – disse Sirius.

- E mesmo assim ainda vão com ele em toda lua cheia. – disse Kely orgulhosa. – Meu namorado é um fofo! – disse beijando Sirius.

- Ele é meloso... Até colocou uma coleira com seu nome. – disse Tiago rindo.

- Não sou eu que fico vendo lírios por todos os cantos... – disse Sirius fazendo Lílian rir.

- A questão é que vocês deveriam ter nos avisado. – disse Lílian.

- Se sabiam que o Remo era um lobisomem... Por que foram para os jardins? – perguntou Tiago sério, tentando dar uma bronca nas duas.

- Porque nossos namorados irresponsáveis sumiram na lua cheia! – disse Lílian nervosa. – Se vocês tivessem avisado, ou nos contado, não teríamos ido.

- Pensei que iria te perder! – disse Tiago triste. – Quando te vi...

- Eu sabia que conhecia aquele cervo... – disse Lílian.

- Também... Você arrumou o maior veado do mundo como namorado... – disse Sirius rindo.

- É cervo! – disseram os dois fazendo os outros rirem.

- Parece que ela já pegou o espírito da coisa. – disse Peter rindo.

- Pode colocar a blusa de novo, Tiago. – disse ela guardando as poções.

- Não posso ficar assim? – perguntou ele com carinha de cachorro sem dono.

- Não. Aquelas vadias já dão em cima de você com roupa... Piorou quase sem camisa. – disse Lílian irritada.

- Mas como ela é ciumenta, Pontas. – disse Remo rindo.

- Pontas...? – perguntou Lílian pensativa e logo em seguida começou a rir.

- Está rindo do quê? – perguntou Tiago confuso.

- Finalmente entendi o apelido. Cervo tem... – começou ela.

- Pontas! – disse Tiago com um sorriso.

- E por que Almofadinhas? – perguntou Kely

- Já viu como o pelo do seu namorado é macio? Parece uma almofada... Sem contar que ele é um exibido. – disse Tiago.

- Não acredito que está me traindo com o cachorro do Sirius. – disse Lílian tentando ficar séria.

- Falei que era para guardar segredo, Tiaguinho. – disse Sirius pulando no colo do amigo.

- Perdi meu namorado pro veado do Tiago. – brincou Kely fingindo estar triste.

- É cervo! – disseram Tiago e Lílian. – E eu nunca trocaria meu lírio pelo pulguento aqui! – disse Tiago jogando Sirius no chão.

- Agora vejo que você só queria meu corpinho... Meu usou, abusou, fez o que quis e agora me despreza. – disse ele com uma voz fina, levando a mão a cabeça como se fosse desmaiar.

- Dramático! – disse Tiago antes de beijar Lílian.

- Já está na hora do café. É melhor descermos. - disse Peter se colocando de pé.

*********  
** oie gente...**

**vai dessa vez eu não demorei pra postar rsrsrs**

**espero que tenha gostado do cap :D**

bruh prongs: tava revisado o cap bru, mas sei lá por que os caps que estão guardados nos arquivos aki do fanfiction estão dando erro nos caracteresd especiais, ai tive que repostar, mas obrigada por avisa :D realmente eu adoro o cap anterior... é o meu preferido rsrsrs

Laura Castro: aeeeeeee adoro leitoras novas, principalmente as que comentam rsrsrs, fico mto feliz que tenha gostado do cap :D e ainda masi da fic :D fique a vontade para ver as minhas outras fics :)

Veronica D. M.: vc já pode ter visto esse cap em outro lugar sim, eu já postei esse fic na feb, pode ser isso, sei lá! Num demorei neh? rs

Lady Barbie Pontas Potter: aeee te vi nas outras fics tb... obrigada pelo carinho, pode deixar que vou continuar rapido hein!!

Bjos meninas

até o proximo cap, ou até no meu blog rsrsr


	19. Um dia em Hogmead

No Salão Principal todas as meninas olhavam irritadas com a varinha em punho para Lílian e Kely que não estavam nem ligando para isso, pelo contrário. Toda vez que viam alguém olhando torto para elas, aí que elas agarravam mais os namorados.

- Vejo que não vão sair do pé de vocês tão cedo. – disse Alice vendo as meninas querendo azarar suas amigas.

- Não ligo para isso. O cachorrinho é meu. – disse Kely se sentando.

- Agora estamos quites. Esses caras vão parar de ficar dando em cima do meu lírio. – disse Tiago dando um selinho na namorada.

- Vocês são um casal perfeito. Os dois são ciumentos... – disse Remo rindo.

- Dá até um livro... A ruiva e o veado. – disse Sirius rindo.

- É cervo! – disseram os dois e depois começaram a rir.

E assim foram se passando algumas semanas.

- Acorda! – gritou Tiago tentando acordar os amigos.

- O que foi, mãe? – perguntou Frank sonolento.

- Me chama de mãe de novo e azaro você! – respondeu Tiago. – Levantem, seus Marotos dorminhocos. – gritou. – Se não levantarem logo eu vou jogar água gelada em vocês.

- Já estou acordado! – disse Remo abrindo os olhos com dificuldade.

- Para que nos acordar tão cedo em um sábado? – perguntou Peter.

- O que aconteceu para gritar tanto? – perguntou Frank.

- Sirius! Levanta! – gritaram os quatro meninos.

- O quê? – perguntou ele caindo da cama com o susto enquanto todos riam.

- Hoje vamos para Hogmead, e Remo vai ter um encontro. – disse Tiago rindo.

- Você falou com a Tonks? – perguntou Frank para Remo.

- Combinei com ela uma hora no Salão Comunal. – disse Remo se levantando.

- Perfeito! Agora vamos descer. Tenho aula com o meu lírio hoje. – disse Tiago animado.

- Aula em pleno sábado? – perguntou Peter.

- Estou ajudando ela em animagia... Lembram? – perguntou ele enquanto arrumava a cama.

- Galera, eu preciso de um lugar para ficar a sós com a Alice hoje. – disse Frank.

- Por quê? – perguntou Sirius malicioso.

- Agora faço um ano de namoro. – disse Frank orgulhoso.

- Será que falamos da sala para ele? – perguntou Remo para os Marotos misteriosamente.

- Que sala? – perguntou Frank.

- Acho melhor deixar ele se virar. A sala pode ficar congestionada... Já basta eu e o Sirius nos revezando... – disse Tiago.

- Fala logo que sala é essa! – pediu Frank.

- Acho melhor não. Ele vai gostar tanto de lá que não vai mais querer sair. – disse Sirius malicioso.

- Fala logo! – pediu Frank já irritado.

- Calminho ai, Frankizinho. – disse Tiago.

- Vamos te apresentar a Sala Precisa! – disse Sirius misteriosamente.

- Mas com a condição que não conte para ninguém. – disse Remo.

- Não conto! – disse o menino na mesma hora.

- Se arrume então. Mas vamos logo... Marquei com a Lily às dez hoje. – disse Tiago.

As meninas estavam tomando café da manhã animadamente quando os rapazes chegaram.

- Demoraram... – disse Kely vendo-os chegar.

- Vamos dizer que hoje é um dia especial para dois casais. – disse Tiago sorrindo.

- Dois? – perguntou Lílian confusa antes de dar um selinho em Tiago.

- Frank e Alice, e Remo e Tonks.

- É hoje o encontro do Remo? – perguntou Kely animada.

- É... – disse Remo vermelho de vergonha.

- Que fofo!-disseram as duas.

- Não vão perguntar por que é um dia especial para o nosso amigo Frank? – perguntou Sirius se sentando.

- Somos amigas da Alice também... – respondeu Kely rindo.

- Não querem nem saber o que ele preparou para ela? – perguntou Tiago.

- Eu já imagino... – disse Lílian rindo.

- E já está na hora da gente fazer também, não acha, Kely? – perguntou Sirius malicioso.

- Claro que não! – respondeu ela sem emoção.

- Já temos um mês de namoro... – comentou Sirius.

- Muito pouco... Estamos bem só nos beijos. – respondeu Kely pegando uma torrada.

- Dá uma ajudinha aqui, Lily! – pediu Sirius.

- Sinto muito... Concordo com a Kely. – respondeu Lílian.

- Tiago... Remo... Ajudem-me! – pediu Sirius.

- Você tem que esperar. Quando ela quiser, você vai saber. – respondeu Tiago.

- A namorada é sua... Quem tem que convencê-la é você. – respondeu Remo.

Depois do café da manhã, Frank e Alice sumiram (estavam na sala precisa), Tiago e Lílian foram estudar animagia no Salão Comunal, Sirius e Kely foram visitar Hagrid, Peter foi comer mais na cozinha e Remo foi se encontrar com Tonks.

Durante a tarde Sirius, Kely, Tiago e Lílian resolveram ir para Hogmead juntos, se encontrar com Remo.

- Onde eles podem estar? – perguntou Kely olhando ao redor.

- Três Vassouras? – perguntou Sirius.

- Vamos lá... – disse Tiago.

Quando todos chegaram lá viram um Remo sorridente e uma Tonks feliz.

- É melhor sentarmos em outra mesa... Vamos atrapalhar os dois. – disse Lílian.

- Por mim... – respondeu Tiago dando de ombros.

Depois de algum tempo conversando e tomando cerveja...

- Vamos comprar doces, Ti? – perguntou Lílian.

- Claro, meu lírio. – respondeu ele se levantando.

- Vocês não vêm? – perguntou Lílian para Sirius e Kely.

- Estava pensando em ir comprar alguns logros... – disse Sirius.

- Vou com ele. Não quero doces. – disse Kely.

- Então vamos? – perguntou Tiago para Lílian.

- Claro. – respondeu ela. – Nos vemos mais tarde gente.

**

- Fica ai escolhendo os doces que eu já volto Lily. – disse Tiago assim que entraram na loja.

- Vai onde? – perguntou ela desconfiada.

- Surpresa. – respondeu ele dando um beijo nela e saindo da loja.

**

Minutos depois Tiago voltou com as mãos para trás.

- O que você tem aí? – perguntou Lílian curiosa.

- Já escolheu os doces? – perguntou Tiago fingindo não ouvir a pergunta.

- Já sim. Estava indo no caixa pagar. – disse Lílian tentando ver o que o namorado trazia escondido.

- Então vamos. – disse Tiago dando uma das mãos para ela. – E não adianta tentar ver o que é. Coloquei a capa em cima. – disse Tiago vendo Lílian espiar suas costas.

- Fala Ti... Estou curiosa. – disse ela fazendo uma carinha meiga.

- Conto depois que sairmos. Aqui tem muita gente. – disse ele indo para o caixa.

Depois de Tiago pagar os doces de Lílian eles foram para um lugar mais isolado, no caminho Lílian ficava perguntando o que ele estava aprontando e ele mudava de assunto:

- Agora que saímos você pode me dizer... – disse Lílian ainda curiosa comento um sapo de chocolate.

- Nossa, mas que tempo gostoso para ficar deitado na cama... Não acha? – perguntou Tiago.

- Onde estamos indo? – perguntou a menina depois de um tempo.

- Como acha que esta sendo o encontro do Remo? – perguntou Tiago.

- Você fica mudando de assunto... – disse Lílian fechado a cara.

- E você fica fazendo muitas perguntas. – disse Tiago sorrindo. – Já estamos chegando.

**

- Chegamos. – disse ele sentando em uma pedra.

- Onde exatamente estamos? – perguntou a menina olhando para ele sem entender.

- Veja lá em baixo Lily. – disse Tiago mostrando um abismo.

- Minha nossa Ti... É um campo de... – começou ela espantada pela beleza.

- Lírios. – disse ele entrando um lindo lírio para a menina. – Lindos lírios para você! Você é o meu lírio, Lily.

- Que lindo! – disse Lílian abraçando Tiago.

- Que bom que gostou! – respondeu ele sorrindo ainda com ela em seus braços.

**

De volta no salão comunal depois do jantar os marotos estavam reunidos em um canto conversando:

- Agora pode contar como foi o encontro? – perguntou Tiago.

- Te vi com a Lily lá no três vassouras... – disse Remo.

- Não mude de assunto! – pediu Sirius.

- Sobre o que estávamos falando mesmo? – perguntou Remo se fazendo de desentendido.

- Seu encontro! – disseram os outros três.

- Tonks é maravilhosa. Muito inteligente. – disse Remo distraído.

- Inteligente? – perguntou Sirius sem entender – Não rolou nada?

- Claro que não rolou nada! – disse Remo como se aquilo fosse uma ofensa.

- Mas... – começou Sirius decepcionado.

- Parecia que vocês estavam se dando bem. – disse Tiago.

- E estávamos. Ela é uma ótima pessoa. Muito divertida também....

- Mas...? – perguntou Peter.

- Eu não sirvo para ela. – disse Remo deprimido.

- Como assim? – perguntaram os outros espantados.

- Eu sou um... – começou Remo, mas não teve coragem de terminar a frase.

- Só por que você tem um pequeno problema peludo não significa que não deva ficar com ninguém. – disse Sirius.

- Mas eu posso machucar alguém. – disse Remo.

- Nunca nos machucou. – disse Tiago.

- Mas quase machuquei Lílian e Kely. – disse Remo.

- Por que nós somos curiosas de mais... – disse Kely chegando e abraçando Sirius.

- Você é a pessoa mais maravilhosa que conheço Remo. Esse seu problema não deveria atrapalhar a sua vida em nada. Você é meigo, inteligente, simpático e tenho certeza que fará qualquer mulher feliz. – disse Lílian abraçando o amigo.

- Obrigado Lily. – disse Remo anda abraçado a ela.

- Desse jeito acho que vou ficar sem namorada! – disse Tiago enciumado.

- Não se preocupe. – disse Remo se afastando de Lílian. – Ela é só minha amiga.

- Que menino mais ciumento! – disse Peter rindo.

- Não viu nada... – disse Sirius pelo canto da boca.

- Eu ouvi isso Almofadinhas. – disse Tiago.

- Não se preocupe. Sou toda sua Ti! – disse Lílian abraçando o namorado.

- Olá galera. – disse Frank se aproximando de mãos dadas com Alice.

- Olha o casal... – disse Peter rindo.

- E como foi lá? – perguntou Sirius maliciosamente.

- Melhor do que da outra vez. – disse Frank.

- Frank! – protestou Alice.

- Não se preocupe Alice. Não vamos dizer para ninguém... – disse Sirius rindo.

- Posso saber no que a sala se transformou? – perguntou Peter.

- Que pergunta Peter! – disse Remo.

- Em um quarto lindo com um ótimo almoço no canto. – disse Alice.

- Queremos saber tudo! – disseram Lílian e Kely.

- Não sabia que vocês se interessavam por isso. – disse Sirius maliciosamente.

- Não me interreso do jeito que você esta pensando. – disse Lílian.

- Mas Kely sim. – disse Alice rindo.

- Bom saber... – disse Sirius com um enorme sorriso.

- Não vai nos contar como foi? – perguntou Kely impaciente.

- Na frente deles? – perguntou apontando os cinco meninos a sua frente – Sem chance! Frank conta! – disse Alice.

- Estamos esperando. – disse Tiago para Frank.

- Todos você sabem como foi... – disse Frank.

- As meninas e Peter não sabem. – disse Remo rindo.

Lílian revirou os olhos, mas nada disse.

- E seu encontro Remo? Como foi? – perguntou Frank mudando de assunto.

- Muito bom. Ela é muito divertida. – respondeu o menino.

- E o que esta esperando para convidá-la de novo? – perguntou Alice.

- Uma oportunidade. – respondeu Tiago por ele fazendo os marotos abrirem um sorriso.

- Eu ajudo! – disse Alice na mesma hora.

- Ajuda como? – perguntou Lílian.

- Falo com a Tonks. – disse Alice radiante de felicidade.

- Não é uma boa idéia. – disse Sirius na mesma hora. – Remo que tem que falar com ela.  
- Ele tem razão. – disse Kely. – Imagine alguém chegar em você falando que Frank quer sair com você...

- É... Péssima idéia! – disse Alice sentando.

- Quando der eu falo com ela. Não se preocupem. – disse Remo com um sorriso forçado.

* * *

**E vai aos comentários:**

**o que acharam do cap??**

Veronica D. M.: eu tb adoro o six de gay... ontem tive uma ótima ideia para uma short fic, apesar de estar com tre paradas, acho que vai ficar mtooo bom rsrsrs desculpa a demora, é que estava concentrada na fic "a casa dos gritos" e não vi que tinha demorado tanto pra atualiza... vou tentar ser mais rápida agora, mas exijo mais comentários rsrsrs

carol mamoru: mtooo obrigada... sério... ler fic de madrugada é mtooo bom, tirando o fato de ter que ir trabalhar no dia seguinte rsrsrsrs, espero que continue acompanhando essas e todas as outras fics. bjos

: rsrsrs obrigada :D estou continuando apesar que a fic tem seus 44 caps acho ... então vou ficar com vcs por mtooo tempo...

[][][] black: rsrsrsrs infelizmente não posso ajudar, mas o numero dos caps aki é diferente dos cap de lá, por que quando terminei de postar lá no 3 vassouras vi que eram mtossss caps, ai peguei os caps pequenos e juntei formando um só, então a fic parece estar menor, senão me engano ta com 44 caps srsrs, claro que não esta tão perto do cap que vc tava, deve ser o 30 mais ou menos daqui, sineramente eu não faço ideia de qual o cap certo daki, a menos que vc lembre o que estava acontecendo no cap rsrsrs mas pq num vai lendo de novo?? assim qdo descobrir o final vai ser mtooo mais emocionante. :D

**ah turma, no meu blog postei uma shot que não vou postar aki, a whisky a go go, minha única song rsrsrs quem quiser passa lá e da uma olhadinha, mas não vale passar e não deixar comentários rsrsrs**

**bom, até o próximo cap, vou deixar vcs na curiosidade:**

"- Meu Mérlin! – disse Remo assim que acabou de ler.

- Alguém faça alguma coisa. Tiago não pode ficar assim. – disse Frank.

- Tiago, me bate, grita, xinga, chora, faz alguma coisa. Reagi! – pediu Sirius desesperado.

- Só alguém que tenha muito poder sobre ele vai conseguir tirar ele desse transe. – disse Peter pensativo.

- A Lily. A Lily consegue tirar ele desse transe. Chamem a ruiva aqui. – disse Sirius desesperado. – Se ela não conseguir... Ninguém mais consegue.

- Se acalme, Sirius. – pediu Frank."

**bjinhos amores**


	20. Más Noticias

Na segunda-feira seguinte, todos estavam conversando alegremente no Salão Comunal.

- Não acredito que vou ter que dar detenção para vocês! – disse Lílian rindo.

- Foi o Thons que começou. – disse Remo.

- Até você entrou na briga, Remo. – falou Lílian decepcionada.

- Se soubesse porque brigamos com eles você iria parar de implicar. – disse Peter.

- Então conte! – pediu Lílian.

- É melhor não... – disse Kely.

- Por quê? – perguntou Lílian sem entender.

- Dá uma forcinha aqui, Tiago! – pediu Kely.

- Você vai brigar comigo, Lily... É melhor eu só ficar com a detenção. Não quero brigas com você, minha ruivinha.

- Brigar com você? Afinal... Por que vocês bateram no Carlos Thons? – perguntou ficando irritada.

- Nossa, já está tarde... É melhor irmos dormir. – disse Remo.

- Parem de fugir do assunto... – disse Lílian começando a se irritar.

- É que o Thons te chamou de gostosa... – começou Sirius.

- E o seu namorado ciumento escutou. – completou Remo.

- E aí... já viu! – disse Kely.

- Não acredito que você bateu nele por causa disso! – disse Lílian para Tiago.

- Lógico que bati. Ninguém vai ficar babando em cima da minha namorada, principalmente na minha frente. – disse Tiago.

- E como foi que os Marotos entraram na briga também? – perguntou Lílian confusa.

- Vamos dizer que o Pontas estava ganhando a briga... – disse Sirius com um enorme sorriso.

- Estava ganhando até os amiguinhos do Thons entrar na briga também e ficarem três contra um. – disse Remo.

- E aí...? – perguntou Lílian.

- E aí que nós entramos na briga também. Não podíamos deixar nosso amigo naquela situação. Com três em cima dele. – disse Sirius.

- Era só ele não ter brigado com o garoto.

- E vou deixar todos esses idiotas dando em cima de você? – perguntou Tiago inconformado.

- Eu agüento as suas fãs! – disse Lílian.

- Agüentava... – disse Kely.

– Até o Tiago ameaçar toda Hogwarts por você! – disse Remo em defesa de Tiago.

- Não foi só o Tiago... – disse Sirius com um enorme sorriso.

- Então foi por isso que as meninas pararam de me perturbar... – disse Lílian pensativa.

- E a mim também. – disse Kely com um sorriso igual ao de Sirius.

- O que vocês falaram para elas? – perguntou Alice.

- Que se perturbassem nossas garotas, ficariam pior que a Murta. – disse Sirius.

- Que se perturbassem as nossas garotas elas iriam ficar pior do que o Malfoy depois de uma briga com o Tiago. – disse Remo.

- E que se eu ficasse sabendo de algo iria amarrar elas no Salgueiro Lutador. – disse Peter.

- Que se chegassem perto de vocês elas iriam se entender com os Marotos, com os Marotos irritados! – disse Tiago.

- Que fofo! – disse Kely. – Obrigada, meu amor. – disse beijando Sirius.

- Disponha! – disse Sirius.

- Ainda não acredito que você disse isso para elas... – começou Lílian incrédula.

- Por que não? Elas pararam de te perturbar, não foi? – perguntou Tiago a abraçando.

- Mas não era para ser desse jeito, Tiago. – respondeu se afastando dele.

- Mas pensei que era isso que você queria. – disse Tiago.

- É melhor subirmos. Logo a Lily começa a gritar. – disse Peter.

- Então vamos. – disse Remo.

- Vou para o meu dormitório. – disse Kely dando um último beijo em Sirius.

- Também vou. – disse o menino quando se afastou da namorada. – Não posso ir com você? – perguntou ele.

- Claro que não, Sirius. – respondeu Kely rindo.

- Era isso que eu queria sim, Tiago, mas não desse jeito. Queria que elas parassem por respeito. – disse Lílian.

- Isso é ilusão, Lily. Você sabe que elas não iam parar até te machucar. – respondeu Tiago enquanto todos subiam.

- Mas... – começou Lílian.

- Não vamos brigar por uma coisa à toa como essa, não é? – perguntou ele.

- Não quero brigar, Tiago, mas é que... – começou Lílian.

- Fiz tudo com uma boa intenção. Ou você queria que eu batesse na escola inteira? – perguntou ele indo ao encontro dela.

- Não. Bater na escola inteira é loucura... – disse Lílian observando a lareira.

- Então, meu anjo, você iria ficar brava comigo se eu vivesse batendo em todos que mexessem com você. – disse Tiago sentando ao lado dela.

- Iria mesmo, mas agora estou irritada porque você bateu no menino da Lufa-lufa.

- Você é a segunda coisa mais importante da minha vida. – disse Tiago doce.

- Segunda? E qual seria a primeira? Quadribol? – perguntou ela irritada.

- Tem ciúmes do quadribol? – perguntou ele rindo.

- Se você tem ciúmes dos meus livros... – disse Lílian.

- É lógico... Você me abandona para ficar lendo. – disse Tiago rindo. – Mas, enfim, a única coisa que vem antes de você é a minha família, Lily. – disse ele abraçando a cintura da moça.

- Como você consegue? – perguntou ela jogando seus braços em volta do pescoço dele.

- Consigo o quê? – perguntou confuso.

- Ser tão fofo! – respondeu ela beijando-o.

- Eu sou perfeito, Lily. – disse ele quando se afastou.

- E modesto também. – disse ela rindo.

Ficaram mais algum tempo namorando.

- Acho melhor você subir. – disse Lílian.

- Eu? Não quer ir junto comigo? Aposto que a minha cama está muito gostosa. – disse ele galanteador.

- Não, obrigada! – respondeu rindo. – Vou ficar revisando mais um pouco a matéria do NIEN's. – respondeu Lily.

- Mas já está tarde. Amanhã temos aula cedo. – disse Tiago.

- Não vai querer que eu fique na hora do almoço estudando ao invés de ficar com você, vai?

- Mas é claro que não! – respondeu Tiago.

- Então me deixe estudar mais um pouco. Prometo que não vou demorar. – disse Lílian selando a boca do seu amado.

- Certo, então. Mas queria você comigo. Estou com um mau pressentimento. – disse ele.

- Não se preocupe. Nada vai acontecer. E qualquer coisa um dos Marotos tem permissão de me chamar no dormitório.

- Mas a escada não deixa eles subirem. – disse Tiago com um sorriso maroto.

- Eu autorizo um deles a subir se acontecer alguma coisa com você. A escada não irá rejeitar. – respondeu Lílian deitando no sofá.  
- Certo... Você venceu. Vou dormir. – disse ele se despedindo.

- Logo eu subo também. – respondeu Lílian.

**

- Não escutei a Lily gritando. – disse Sirius quando viu Tiago entrando.

- Já a acalmei. – respondeu Tiago com uma cara triste.

- Mas o que aconteceu para você ficar com essa cara de enterro? – perguntou Remo.

- Estou com um pressentimento horrível. – respondeu o garoto se jogando na cama.

- Vai dar uma de vidente agora? – perguntou Sirius maldosamente.

- Por Mérlin! É claro que não. – respondeu Tiago. – Ah, Lily falou que um de vocês tem permissão de entrar no quarto dela.

- Então vou lá agora mesmo ver minha namorada. – disse Sirius e Frank juntos.

- Nem pensar. Vocês só entram lá se acontecer alguma coisa ruim comigo. – disse Tiago.

- Não seja por isso. – disse Sirius pegando a varinha.

- Pára com isso, Sirius. – disse Remo – É melhor irmos dormir. Temos aula amanhã cedo. – disse Remo deitando.

- Fazer o quê... – disse Sirius guardando a varinha.

**  
De madrugada Tiago acordou com batidas na janela, e quando percebeu o que era, Sirius já havia acordado.

- Quem é? – perguntou Sirius pensando que as batidas eram na porta.

- O quê? – perguntou Remo acordando com Sirius.

- Se acalmem. É só a coruja da minha mãe. – disse Tiago levantando e abrindo a janela.

- Coisa boa é que não é há essa hora. – disse Remo sentando.

- Pára de falar besteiras, Aluado. – disse Sirius sentando também. E observando Tiago abrir a carta.

Conforme o menino lia, ele ia ficando pálido e com uma expressão estranha no rosto.

- O que foi, Tiago? – perguntou Remo preocupado.

- O que a tia disse? – perguntou Sirius também preocupado já levantando da cama.

Mas Tiago não respondeu. Ficou pálido olhando para o nada com a carta na mão.

- Fala alguma coisa, Tiago! – pediu Sirius sacudindo o menino.

- O que dizia a carta? – perguntou Remo preocupado indo até a cama do amigo.

- Dá para falarem baixo? Eu quero dormir. – disse Frank deitado.

- Tiago não está bem. – disse Remo fazendo Frank levantar em um pulo da cama.

- Tiago! Fala alguma coisa! – pediu Sirius sacudindo ele.

- Lê logo a carta, Sirius. – sugeriu Remo.

- Cara, você tá legal? – perguntou Frank.

Tiago tinha mesma expressão perdida de antes, não piscava, falava, parecia até que não respirava.

- Ai, meu Mérlin! – disse Sirius com os olhos marejados.

- O que foi, Sirius? – perguntou Remo ainda mais preocupado.

- Tiago, reagi! – pediu Sirius desesperado.

- Mas o que aconteceu? – perguntou Frank.

- Tiago, pelo amor de Mérlin... Fala comigo! – pediu Sirius desesperado.

- Dá logo essa carta. – disse Remo pegando a carta de Sirius.

_Tiago,_

_Não tenho boas notícias para você. Não sei nem ao menos como dizer o que aconteceu, ou melhor, o que está acontecendo.  
Como sabe, Voldemort está atrás dos bruxos que servem o bem. Libertou alguns prisioneiros de Azkaban noite passada, e todos os aurores que você possa imaginar foram colocados nas ruas para ajudar na captura dos fugitivos e de Voldemort, que não custa lembrar, mas a cada dia tem mais seguidores que se intitulam Comensais da Morte._

_Todos nós, inclusive a Mariana que ainda não acabou o curso, fomos convocados para ajudar nessa fuga em massa no começo da tarde._

_Descobrimos um pouco tarde de mais que Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado não estava atacando só para conseguir seguidores. Ele queria exterminar todas as famílias fiéis a Dumbledore, fiéis ao Ministério, que hoje parece não estar muito do nosso lado._

_Nossa família era um dos alvos que eles procuravam, assim como tantas outras, acho que Dumbledore falará sobre isso amanhã. Ele ficou chocado com o que aconteceu._

_Enfim, vou parar de enrolar e ir direto ao assunto: Seus tios, e primos foram mortos em batalha nessa madrugada, não tinha como eles vencerem, a luta estava desigual. Quase que eu e seu pai não saímos de lá bem, estamos aqui no St Mungus._

_Não se preocupe tanto. Vamos sair daqui em poucos dias. Seu pai está internado, quebrou alguns ossos, mas nada que não se possa consertar, eu já melhorei, fui ataca várias vezes pela maldição Crucio, mas graças a Dumbledore, que conseguiu nos tirar de lá, estamos bem._

_Tome muito cuidado. Voldemort está querendo exterminar nossa família, e não se preocupe, vamos nos cuidar também. Não saia de Hogwarts por nada._

_O enterro dos seus tios e primos será amanhã, porém você não poderá ir. É muito mais seguro você ficar onde está. E nem pense em usar a sua capa para fugir e vir ao enterro._

_Estamos com muita saudade! Não se esqueça nunca que te amamos muito, você e Sirius._

_Com muito amor,  
Sara Potter_

_P.S. Assim que der mandamos notícias._

- Meu Mérlin! – disse Remo assim que acabou de ler.

- Alguém faça alguma coisa. Tiago não pode ficar assim. – disse Frank.

- Tiago, me bate, grita, xinga, chora, faz alguma coisa. Reagi! – pediu Sirius desesperado.

- Só alguém que tenha muito poder sobre ele vai conseguir tirar ele desse transe. – disse Peter pensativo.

- A Lily. A Lily consegue tirar ele desse transe. Chamem a ruiva aqui. – disse Sirius desesperado. – Se ela não conseguir... Ninguém mais consegue.

- Se acalme, Sirius. – pediu Frank.

- Era praticamente a minha família também. – disse Sirius chorando.

- Nós também adorávamos a Mariana... – disse Remo. – Vou buscar a ruiva. – disse saindo.

- Você tem que se acalmar, Sirius. Como vai ajudar Tiago estando nesse estado? – perguntou Frank.

- Você tem razão. – disse Sirius limpando as lágrimas. – Vamos lá, Tiago... Meu amigo, Pontas... Fala comigo! Sei que é difícil, mas olha para mim! – pediu Sirius.

**  
Remo desceu as escadas do seu dormitório correndo, e olhou desesperado no Salão Comunal procurando Lílian.

_Ela tinha que estar aqui... Ela sempre fica até mais tarde estudando... Lily... Cadê você?? Tiago precisa de você!!_. - pensava Remo olhando o Salão Comunal. Quando lembrou que ele podia subir no dormitório feminino, não demorou nem um segundo e foi atrás da amiga.

Remo nem ao menos bateu na porta, já foi logo entrando e procurando Lílian, que não foi difícil de achar. A menina não dormia no escuro. Abriu o cortinado que dava para a cama da menina e já se colocou a acordá-la.

- Lily... Acorde! – pediu Remo. – Lílian! – chamou tocando seu braço.

- Já vou levantar, Kely... – falou a menina virando para o outro lado.

- Sou eu, Remo... Lily.. Tiago precisa de você. – disse Remo sacudindo a menina que acordou assustada.

- O que aconteceu? Remo? O que está fazendo aqui? O que aconteceu? – perguntou assustada e preocupada.

- Tiago não está bem, Lily. – disse Remo entregando a carta para Lílian.

E minutos depois os dois saíram correndo do dormitório em direção ao dormitório masculino.

- O que aconteceu com...? – começou Lílian, mas parou de falar ao ver o namorado parecendo um zumbi, na sua frente, parecia que não tinha vida.

- Ainda bem que você chegou. Tiago não fala, não chora, não grita, não xinga não se mexe... – começou Sirius desesperado. – Não sei mais o que eu faço!

- Acalme-se, Sirius. Remo, pegue uma poção calmante aqui e dê para o Sirius. – disse Lílian entregando uma bolsinha para Remo. – Frank, vá chamar a professora Minerva. E, Peter, fique quieto, pelo amor de Mérlin. – disse Lílian antes de sentar na cama de Tiago.

Remo se colocou a procurar a poção imediatamente, assim como Frank que no instante seguinte tinha saído atrás da professora, Peter que estava apavorado com o que estava acontecendo com Tiago e Sirius tentou ficar quieto com medo da ruiva.

Lílian sentou na cama de Tiago.

- Tiago! Sou eu, a Lílian! – disse Lílian calmamente para o namorado. – Olha para mim! – pediu.

Mas Tiago não se mexia. Remo achou a poção e deu um pouco para Sirius.

- Tiago, meu amor... Olha para mim. Sou eu a Lílian Evans... Sua namorada. – disse Lílian mais algumas vezes, e quando chamou o menino pela décima vez ele olhou para ela no instante que a professora chegou.

- Isso mesmo, Tiago, estamos todos aqui do seu lado. Está tudo bem... Tudo vai ficar bem... – disse ela se aproximando dele enquanto ele a olhava.

- Mas por que não me chamaram logo? – perguntou Minerva vendo o estado de Tiago e Sirius.

- Porque não fala o que esta sentindo, Tiago? – perguntou Lílian calmamente.

- Lily... – disse ele meio perdido.

- Estou aqui! – disse ela pegando sua mão.

- Pelo visto, o Potter já tem ajuda. E pelo que entendi, seus pais não querem ele fora da escola, mas tenho que levar os outros para a sala de Dumbledore. Os Potter não foram os únicos que foram atingidos essa noite. – disse Minerva tristemente.

- Por que não deixa eles dormindo, professora? Acordá-los no meio da noite para falar que a família morreu não vai ser muito legal. – disse Lílian.

- Vou falar com Dumbledore a respeito. Acho melhor levar o senhor Potter para a enfermaria. Ele está em estado de choque, senhorita Evans.

- Por incrível que pareça ele já está melhor, professora. – disse Remo.

- Não quer dar uma volta comigo, Tiago? – perguntou Lílian.

- Lily... – disse ele abraçando-a.

- Senhor Potter. Sei que é difícil, mas você precisa nos escutar. – disse Minerva.

Tiago olhou para ela, mas não disse nada, e piorou novamente.

- Acho melhor a Lily cuidar disso. – disse Sirius que já estava mais calmo.

- Pelo visto sim, senhor Black. – disse Minerva para Sirius parecendo preocupada. – Assim que conseguir, leve-o para a enfermaria, senhorita Evans. – disse ela observando Lílian.

- Não se preocupe, professora. – disse Lílian olhando Minerva por alguns segundos e voltando a atenção para Tiago. – Vem, Ti... Vamos passear... Está uma noite tão bonita. Que tal voar um pouco? – perguntou Lílian.

- Voar? – perguntou ele olhando a menina.

- Por que não? Você me ensinou a voar, lembra? – perguntou ela tentando fazer ele se levantar.

- Lily... – disse ele parecendo distante.

- Vou falar com Dumbledore. – disse Minerva se retirando ao ver que Tiago estava melhorando.

- Vem, Ti. Vamos passear. Tenho uma surpresa para você! – disse ela animada.

- Tudo que você quiser, Lily. – disse Tiago se levantando devagar.

- Vem, Ti. – disse Lílian pegando ele pela mão e o levando para fora do quarto.

- Ela é incrível. – disse Sirius depois que os dois saíram.

- Ela o controla com uma facilidade... – disse Frank chocado.

- Espero que ele melhore. –disse Peter.

- Estranho é que ele não derrubou nem uma lágrima. – disse Remo.

- Tiago é forte. – disse Sirius.

**  
- Vejo que o senhor Potter não está tão mal como a professor Minerva disse. – disse a enfermeira quando viu Lílian e Tiago entrando.

- Vamos dizer que demorou um pouco para conseguir trazê-lo até aqui. – disse Lílian.

- Onde está me levando, Lily? – perguntou ele.

- Estamos passeando pelo castelo, Ti. Não gostou?

- Claro que sim. – respondeu ele com um sorriso fraco.

- Cuido dele agora, senhorita Evans. – disse a enfermeira.

- Não posso ficar aqui com ele? – perguntou Lílian.

- Venha, senhor Potter. Deite-se. – disse a enfermeira ignorando Lílian.

- Mas e a Lily? Eu vou sair com a Lily agora. Não vou deitar. – disse Tiago.

- Deite, Tiago. Vou trazer sua surpresa aqui. – disse Lílian ajudando-o a se deitar.

- Lily. Trás meus pais aqui. Quero vê-los. – pediu Tiago.

- Vou falar com eles assim que você deitar. – disse ela o ajudando.

- Vou pegar uma poção para ele. – disse a enfermeira.

- Não quer falar sobre o que aconteceu, Ti? – perguntou Lílian.

- Ele está atrás da minha família, Lily. – disse Tiago parecendo deprimido.

- Eu sei. Seus pais vão ficar bem. – disse Lílian ajeitando o travesseiro dele.

- E se Voldemort vir aqui no castelo? – perguntou Tiago tentando se levantar. – Preciso proteger você!

- Não precisa não. – disse Lílian.

- Beba isso, rapaz. – disse a enfermeira entregando uma poção para ele. – E você já pode sair, senhorita. Obrigada pela ajuda.

Lílian cruzou os braços e olhou desafiadora para a enfermeira.

- Não saio! Só saio com o Tiago. – disse a ruiva.

- Retire-se, mocinha. – pediu a enfermeira.

- Aonde vai, Lily? – perguntou Tiago vendo Lílian se afastar e se sentando na cama.

- Deita-se, Potter. – pediu a enfermeira.

- Lily! – chamou ele tentando se levantar.

- Senhorita Evans. Você pode ficar. – disse a enfermeira. – Mas não quero namoro na enfermaria. E faça-o ficar deitado e beber a poção.

- Sim, senhora. – disse Lílian voltando para junto de Tiago

**  
- Sabem da Lily? – perguntou Kely descendo para o Salão Comunal.

- Está na Ala Hospitalar com o Tiago. – disse Sirius.

- Mas o que aconteceu com ela? – perguntou Alice preocupada.

- Com ela nada. Tiago que não está bem. Estamos indo lá. – disse Remo.

- Vamos junto. No caminho vocês explicam o que aconteceu. – disse Kely.

**  
- Acordamos eles? – perguntou Sirius observando Lílian dormindo na cadeira ao lado de Tiago.

- Não. Pelo visto eles não dormiram muito. – disse Kely analisando os amigos.

- Acha que o Tiago está melhor? – perguntou Remo.

- Deve estar. – disse Peter dando de ombros.

- Vocês deveriam estar indo tomar café da manhã. – disse a enfermeira.

- Viemos ver como o Tiago está. - Disse Sirius.

- Bem melhor. Parece que a senhorita Evans o fez rir um pouco durante a noite. – respondeu a moça.

- Que bom! – respondeu Kely animada.

- E quando Tiago vai poder sair daqui? – perguntou Remo.

- Assim que acordar. – disse a moça.

- Posso...? – perguntou Sirius indo acordar o amigo.

- Claro! Mas não demorem a sair. – respondeu ela indo cuidar de outro aluno.

**  
- É melhor você trocar de roupa antes de ir tomar café. – disse Sirius.

- Os dois de pijama no Salão Principal vai chamar a atenção de todos. – disse Kely rindo.

- Já estamos indo. – respondeu Lílian levantando da cadeira.

- E nós guardamos um lugar para vocês. – disse Peter.

- Vamos, Lily? – perguntou Tiago já de pé.

- Vejo que já está melhor. – disse Remo.

- Com a Lily do lado é impossível ficar triste. – disse o menino com um sorriso fraco.

**  
- Tiago é muito forte. – disse Remo.

- Ele está tentando fingir que não aconteceu nada. – disse Peter.

- E faremos o mesmo. – disse Sirius determinado.

- Com certeza! – disse Kely.

**

- Olá! – disse Lílian chegando.

- Demoraram. – disse Remo.

- Estavam fazendo o quê? – perguntou Sirius maliciosamente.

- Namorando! Ninguém é de ferro. – disse Tiago rindo.

- Estava pensando... – começou Peter.

- Fica quieto. Dumbledore quer falar. – disse Remo.

- Desculpem atrapalhar o café da manhã de todos, mas infelizmente tenho alguns recados para dar. – observou os estudantes por um momento. – Como todos sabem estamos no meio de uma guerra. O Ministério é contra vocês ficarem sabendo dos acontecimentos, mas eu, particularmente, acho muito importante. Voldemort está cada dia mais forte, e reunindo mais seguidores, que como acho que sabem, se intitulam Comensais da Morte. O objetivo de Voldemort parece ser os trouxas e nascidos trouxas, ou como ele diz, os traidores de sangue. Nessa madrugada, infelizmente, tivemos mais um ataque, que foi muito mais forte do que esperávamos e os aurores que o Ministério tinha disponível não foi o bastante para evitar o massacre. – disse Dumbledore, mas parou quando ouviu um grito de uma estudante. – Infelizmente é caso de ficarmos sobre alerta, e sinto ainda mais de comunicar que várias famílias foram exterminadas durante esta noite, os Kyght, Roli, Parkt, e várias família trouxas também. No total foram mais de 50 mortes só na madrugada. Dois alunos presentes tiverem uma imensa sorte de não serem os últimos sobreviventes da família. Senhor Trenfo, sinto em informar que somente seu irmão sobreviveu e senhor Potter, como já sabe, seus pais estão no St. Mungus. Por todas essas mortes é com grande tristeza que Hogwarts estará de luto esta manhã, as aulas estão suspensas até as 14 horas. E os alunos que tiveram perdas esta noite poderão tirar o dia inteiro de folga. Peço para todos que se cuidem e que tomem o lado do bem. Voldemort é um bruxo poderoso, mas que não vencerá, temos que nos unir. – disse Dumbledore antes de sair para se sentar deixando o salão em silêncio durante algum tempo.

Assim que Dumbledore se sentou, as cores das casas foram transformadas em preto.

**

Todos que passavam por Tiago o cumprimentavam com "Meus pêsames", "Se precisar de qualquer coisa...", "Sinto muito pelo que te aconteceu", e outras tantas. Lílian já estava ficando com raiva, pois todo o esforço que ela e os amigos faziam para distrair Tiago era descartado na hora que alguém falava sobre o assunto, deixando novamente o menino cabisbaixo.

- Se safou por pouco, Potter! – disse Malfoy se aproximando.

- Sai daqui, Malfoy. – pediu Lílian irritada.

- Não acredito que a sangue-ruim está falando comigo. – disse Malfoy enojado.

- Vai querer apanhar por quantos motivos? – perguntou Sirius com a varinha em punho.

- Você é patético, Black! – disse Snape.

- Ele não é mais um Black. Ele não tem a honra de usar esse nome. – disse Belatrix.

- Sai da minha frente, priminha. Você não vai querer se meter em uma briga comigo. – disse Sirius.

- Seria um prazer. – retrucou Belatrix erguendo a varinha.

- Faz alguma coisa com ele e terá que se acertar comigo. – disse Kely.

- Vai usar a namoradinha para se defender, Black? – perguntou Malfoy rindo.

- E você, Malfoy? Cadê a sua namorada? Cadê a Narcisa?- perguntou Remo. – Ela deve estar dando por ai. – disse Remo dando de ombros.

- Não fale nada sobre a Narcisa! – ameaçou Malfoy irritado.

- Pensei que estivesse afim da Evans. – disse Frank.

- Não se mete na conversa, Longbottom. Sua família vai ser a próxima. – disse Snape.

- Já chega! – gritou Lílian. – Snape, sai da minha frente, e leve seus amiguinhos com você.

- Acha que isso vai ser suficiente para um Sonserino, Evans? – perguntou um menino atrás de Malfoy.

- Vai! Snape, vou falar só mais uma vez. Se afaste! – disse Lílian puxando Tiago para longe enquanto Snape continha os amigos para não atacarem os Grifinórios.

**

- Por que defendeu a sangue-ruim? – perguntou Malfoy.

- Não é da sua conta! – respondeu Snape.

- Vai ter que dar explicação, Severo. – disse Belatrix.

**  
- Como você fez aquilo? – perguntou Sirius para Lílian.

- Aquilo o quê? – perguntou ela se fazendo de desentendida. – Vamos dar uma volta, Ti? – perguntou docemente.

- O que você quiser, meu lírio. – respondeu ele se animando um pouco.

- Vamos lá, Pontas... Temos o dia de folga. – disse Frank.

- Então vamos os deixar namorar e vamos dar uma volta. – disse Alice puxando Frank para longe.

- Vem, Sirius. Vou te levar para passear. Seu cachorrinho fofo. – disse Kely puxando Sirius pela gravata.

- Se precisar eu até lato, meu amor. – disse Sirius animado.

- Cuidado, Kely. Cachorro excitado não deve ser nada bom. – disse Tiago rindo.

- Piorou veado. – disse Sirius.

- É cervo! – disseram Lílian e Tiago.

- Algum dia vocês caem na real e me escutam... É veado! – disse Sirius arrancando gargalhadas de todos.

- Vamos ver quem é mais forte... O cervo ou o cachorro... – disse Remo animado. – Ah... Esqueci que o Tiago ganhou do Sirius em um duelo.

- Esse cachorrinho aqui está de coleira e não vai sair por aí brigando com um veado. – disse Kely.

- É cervo! – disseram Tiago e Lílian mais uma vez.

- Até você, Kely... – disse Tiago.

- Ela está pegando o jeito da coisa. – disse Remo rindo.

- O que vamos fazer sábado que vem? – perguntou Peter.

- É aniversário da Lily no domingo... Poderíamos dar uma festa. – disse Tiago animado.

- Festa? Nem pensar. – disse Lílian. – Não quero dar detenção para vocês.

**

- Temos que ir para a aula. – disse Remo se levantando depois do almoço.

- Eu acompanho vocês. – disse Tiago.

- Tem certeza que vai ficar bem sozinho?- perguntou Lílian.

- Por quê? Está pensando em matar aula? – perguntou Kely rindo para a amiga.

- Até que não é má idéia. – disse Sirius.

- Eu não estava falando em matar aula. – disse Lílian irritada.

- Eu também gostei da idéia. – disse Tiago. – Podemos dar umas voltas por aí, Lily.

- Sem chance. É aula de transfiguração. Eu estou mal nessa matéria. Você sabe disso. – disse Lílian.

- Mas depois são duas de poções. – disse Sirius.

- Bem lembrado, Almofadinhas... Lily não precisa ir para as aulas de poções. Pode ficar comigo. – disse Tiago puxando e beijado a menina. – Aposto que você vai gostar.

- Sem chances, Tiago. – disse Lílian.

- O que acha de matarmos aula para namorar, Kely? – perguntou Sirius.

- Claro que não vamos fazer isso. – disse Kely. – Você e eu vamos para a aula. E vamos antes que nos atrasemos, não quero perder pontos.

- Assino em baixo. – disse Remo.

**

Lílian estava aos beijos com Tiago enquanto a professora não chegava.

- Acho melhor você se afastarem um pouco. A professora vem aí. – disse Remo.

- Valeu, Remo. – agradeceu Lílian se afastando um pouco de Tiago.

- Black, Evans, quero os dois na minha mesa, e Potter... Espere aqui! – disse Minerva assim que passou por eles para entrar na sala.

- Será que ela viu agente se beijando? – perguntou Lílian preocupada.

- E o que eu tenho a ver com o beijo de vocês? – perguntou Sirius irritado.

- Tchau, Tiago. – disseram os demais entrando.

- Assim que der vou te ver. – disse Lílian dando um selinho nele e entrando.

- Apronte muito nesse tempo vago. – disse Sirius antes de entrar.

**

- Nos chamou, professora? – perguntou Sirius indo até a mesa dela.

- Chamei sim. – disse a professora. – Pode se sentar, Belatrix. – acrescentou Minerva vendo a menina na sua mesa também. – Quero falar com o seu primo, Black, desculpe se não fui muito especifica. – disse Minerva antes da menina se afastar.

- Se for por causa do beijo... – começou Lílian.

- Peço que você e o senhor Potter sejam mais discretos, senhorita. – disse Minerva. – Mas não foi por isso que os chamei. Dumbledore deu permissão para que algum amigo do Potter tirasse folga com ele, para animá-lo, já que ele não vai para o enterro da família. Acho que os dois são os mais indicados, mas não sei qual dos dois pode animá-lo mais.

- Mas é claro que é Lily/Sirius. – responderam os dois.

Minerva analisou os dois.

- Só posso dar folga para um dos dois. Quem seria mais indicado? O melhor amigo ou a namorada? – perguntou ela.

- Sirius é mais divertido. Vai fazer Tiago rir.

- Lílian vai fazê-lo esquecer. – disse Sirius.

- Acho melhor vocês entrarem em um acordo. – disse Minerva.

- Certo eu vou. – dissera os dois se olharam e completaram – Pode ir.

- Já sei o que fazer... Qual a próxima aula de vocês? – perguntou Minerva.

- Duas de poções. – disseram os dois mais uma vez juntos.

- Perfeito. Black tem essa aula de folga, afinal, Evans não está muito bem na minha matéria, e Evans tira resto do dia de folga junto com Potter, afinal ela é ótima em poções. Agora vamos logo com isso. Eu tenho uma aula para dar. Retire-se, Black. – disse a professora que não precisou falar mais uma vez e Sirius já estava do lado de fora da sala.

**

- O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Tiago ao vê-lo. – O que a professora quer comigo?

- Ela me dispensou da aula, para ficar te fazendo companhia, e vai dispensar a Lily das aulas de poções. – disse Sirius animado.

- E o que vamos aprontar? – perguntou Tiago animado.

- Já que o Snape está na aula, podemos atormentar os fantasmas. – disse Sirius.

- Perfeito, mas tenho que vir buscar a Lily no horário. Senão ela vai me matar. – disse Tiago se afastando da sala.

**  
- Onde o Sirius foi? – perguntou Kely nervosa.

- Minerva o dispensou para animar Tiago.

- Que bom. – disse Remo que ouviu a conversa.

**  
Sirius e Tiago ficaram rindo aquela hora inteirinha atormentando os fantasmas do castelo.

Quando deu a hora de terminar a aula, Tiago e Sirius correram para encontrar as namoradas.

- Psiu! – chamaram os dois escondidos.

- Ouviu alguma coisa, Lily? – perguntou Kely.

- Psiu! – chamaram de novo.

- Deve ser algum idiota. – disse Lílian.

- Já basta ter que agüentar as cantadas idiotas na sala, agora tem que agüentar esses tontos nos perturbando no corredor.  
- Fazem isso porque o Tiago e o Sirius não estão perto. – disse Lílian irritada.

- E você não vai contar para o Tiago o que o... – começou Kely.

- Contar o quê? – perguntou Tiago.

- Então não somos os únicos que chamamos vocês? – perguntou Sirius irritado.

- Eram vocês? – perguntaram as duas espantadas.

- Psiu! – chamaram os meninos dando risada.

- Pensamos que fosse qualquer outro. – disse Kely.

- Percebemos. Mas quem passa cantada em vocês? – perguntou Tiago irritado.

- Uns idiotas por aí, Ti. – respondeu Lílian.

- Queremos nomes. – disse Sirius irritado também.

- Olha só... Já estou atrasada para a aula de poções. – disse Kely e saiu correndo com Sirius atrás.

- O que eu não poderia saber? – perguntou Tiago.

- É melhor você não saber. Vamos namorar um pouco? – perguntou ela tentando mudar de assunto.

- Pode falar, Lily! – pediu. – Não vou bater em ninguém.

- Certeza? – perguntou duvidando.

- Juro pelo nosso namoro. – disse Tiago.A ruiva o olhou desconfiada por algum tempo.

- Recebi isso na aula. – disse entregando um pergaminho para Tiago.

_Lílian,_

_Sei que seu namoradinho está no seu pé... Infelizmente no meu também... E assim não tenho como te falar o que sinto._

_Você é a mulher da minha vida... Não se preocupe, vou esperar o Potter se cansar de você, estarei te esperando quando esse romance terminar. Você ainda vai ser minha... Mesmo que eu tenha que terminar com esse seu romance sem futuro..._

_Beijos ardentes na sua boquinha,  
Seu admirador._

- Quem mandou isso? – perguntou Tiago nervoso.

- Meu admirador. Não leu não? – perguntou Lílian irritada.

- Desculpa. – pediu ele pela irritação.

- Certo... Por isso que eu não ia mostrar. – disse ela.

- Não viu quem mandou? – perguntou ele.

- Não. Veio voando para a minha mesa. A única coisa que sei é que deve ser ou da Grifinória ou da Sonserina.

- E dês de quando eu vou te abandonar? – perguntou Tiago abraçando a namorada.

- Você é que tinha que saber... – respondeu ela rindo.

- Você vai ser minha até quando eu morrer. Vamos ter filhos juntos...

- É uma proposta de casamento? – perguntou ela rindo.

- Bem que eu queria, mas ainda não está na hora. – respondeu Tiago com um sorriso maroto.

- Vamos para o Salão Comunal, preciso guardar meu material.

**

- E o que vamos fazer agora? – perguntou Lílian assim que saiu do dormitório feminino.

- Que tal namorar? Não tem ninguém aqui para atrapalhar. – disse Tiago com um enorme sorriso.

- Que tal revisar poções... Você ainda precisa melhorar.

- Você só pode estar brincando... Eu escapo de duas aulas de poções e você quer que eu tenha aula de reforço...

- Claro... Logo chegam os NIEM's e você precisa saber de tudo. – disse Lílian se sentando no sofá.

- Vamos fazer assim... Uma aula de poções e a outra de beijinhos... – sugeriu Tiago.

- Tudo bem... – respondeu Lílian revirando os olhos.

- Vou pegar meu livro de poções. – disse Tiago e saiu correndo para o dormitório.

- Vou junto. – disse Lílian indo atrás.

**  
- Cansei de poções, Lily. – disse Tiago quase uma hora depois.

- Só mais um pouquinho, Ti. – pediu Lílian.

- Você me prometeu... – disse ele puxando a ruiva para sentar no seu colo.

- Tem certeza que não quer estudar mais? – perguntou ela.

- Claro que tenho. – respondeu ele beijando o pescoço dela.

- Ótimo. Vamos guardar tudo isso. – disse se levantando.

- Guardamos depois... – disse ele puxando ela de novo.

- Vamos guardar agora, Tiago. – disse ela séria.

- Certo, minha flor... Vamos guardar agora e depois você é minha. – disse ele deixando ela se levantar.

Lílian e Tiago guardaram tudo no dormitório do menino e ficaram por lá mesmo conversando.

- O que vamos fazer no seu aniversário? – perguntou Tiago.

- Sei lá. Falta muito ainda.

- Lily... Falta uma semana mais ou menos. – disse Tiago.

- Exatamente... Hoje é terça... Meu aniversário é no domingo. Falta muito!

- Não falta não. – contrariou Tiago.

- Certo... Não vou ficar aqui discutindo... – respondeu ela deitando no colo dele.

- Você é linda! – disse ele observando-a.

- Você também. – disse ela.

- Eu sei que sou. – respondeu ele rindo.

- Convencido... – disse ela revirando os olhos.

- Eu sei que você me ama. – disse ele rindo.

- Infelizmente! – disse ela tentando ficar séria.

- Que coisa feia... Mentindo para o seu namorado... Eu sei que você adora me amar. – disse ele rindo.

- Da onde você tirou isso? – perguntou Lílian séria.

- Não vai admitir que me ama? – perguntou ele com um sorriso maroto.

- Nem sob tortura. – disse ela.

- Então vamos ver... – disse ele colocando a cabeça dela na cama e levantando.

- O que você vai fazer? – perguntou ela desconfiada.

- Tem certeza que não vai dizer que me ama? – perguntou ele agachado ao lado da cama.

- Já disse que não conto mentiras. – disse ela o observando.

- Então sofra as conseqüências! – disse ele pegando uma pena.

- O que você vai fazer com essa pena? – perguntou ela desconfiada já se sentando na cama.

- Você não vai me escapar. – disse ele deitando ela na cama de novo e fazendo cócegas.

- Pá...ra...Ti...haha – dizia ela.

- Não vou parar... Você tem que aprender a não mentir para o seu namorado perfeito. – disse ele fazendo cócegas.

- Que... namo...rado... per...feito? – perguntou entre as risadas.

- Não era isso que eu queria ouvir, Lily. – disse ele ainda fazendo cócegas.

- Pá...ra...vai...me...matar..de...rir... – disse ela já chorando de rir.

- Não vou não. É só você dizer que me ama. – disse ele.

- So...co...ro... Sirius! – chamou ela rindo.

- Ele ainda não voltou da aula, Lily. – disse Tiago. – Não tem ninguém para te salvar.

- Mi...nha..barri...ga...está...doendo...de...tanto...rir! – disse ela tentando tirar Tiago de perto dela e rindo.

- Então diz que me ama! – disse ele parando de fazer cócegas.

- Eu não conto mentiras. – disse ela tentando se levantar.

- Agora você vai ver... – disse ele voltando a fazer cócegas nela.

Ficaram naquilo mais uns 10 minutos.

- Não vai se render? – perguntou ele ainda fazendo cócegas.

- Pára... Ti! – pediu ela rindo.

- Diz que me ama a cima de tudo. – disse ele.

- Eu... amo... você. – disse ela rindo.

- Mais que tudo na sua vida? – perguntou ele.

- Mais.. que... tudo... agora... pára... – disse ela entre uma risada e outra.

- Eu sou perfeito, não sou? – perguntou ele.

- Per...feito! – disse ela.

- Agora eu estou satisfeito. – disse ele parando de fazer cócegas nela e a beijando.

Depois de algum tempo os dois já não sabiam como explicar, mas Tiago estava sentado na ponta da cama com Lílian sentada no seu colo de frente para ele, os dois aos beijos.

- Eu amo você, Lily. – disse Tiago depois de um beijo.

- Não mais do que eu amo você. – disse Lílian.

- Tenho certeza que eu ganho. – disse ele com as mãos dançando nas costas da namorada.

- Eu ganho. – disse ela o beijando.

Os beijos estavam cada vez mais ardentes, já não estavam mais só na boca, já tinham passado para a orelha e pescoço. Tiago já não mantinha as mãos nas costas da ruiva, ele explorava cada pedaço das pernas descoberta pela saia dela, enquanto ela puxava os cabelos dele em cada beijo ardente.

Sem perceber Tiago já tinha levantado metade da saia da namorada, enquanto Lílian já começava a tirar a gravata dele. E nesse momento Lílian retomou a consciência.

- Tiago! – chamou ela enquanto ele beijava seu pescoço. – Tiago! – chamou mais uma vez.

- Fala, Lily. – disse ele parando tudo que estava fazendo.

- Acho melhor pararmos. – disse ela.

- Mas está tão bom. – disse ele.

- Não estou pronta para isso ainda, Tiago. – disse ela séria.

Mas antes que ele respondesse Sirius entrou no quarto.

- Minha nossa. Acho que atrapalhei um momento prazeroso. – disse ele maliciosamente.

- Não está atrapalhando nada. – disse Lílian se levantando. – Vou falar com a Kely e já volto. – disse correndo para sair do dormitório.

Sirius observou a menina saindo do quarto e se sentou na sua cama.

- Vejo que a coisa estava boa. – disse ele maliciosamente analisando o amigo.

- Você não atrapalhou. – disse Tiago colocando um travesseiro no colo. – Ela que não quis.

- Vejo que era melhor ter deixado você com ela mais tempo. – disse ele rindo. – Vem... vamos descer. Estamos planejando a festa da Lily.

- Mas a Lily não quer festa. – disse Tiago confuso.

- Mas nós queremos. Ela não vai saber. – disse Sirius se levantando.

- Está pensando em uma festa surpresa? – perguntou Tiago.

- Até que enfim você entendeu. Já estamos combinando tudo. A Kely vai distraí-la na hora certa.

- Ótimo! – disse Tiago.

- Vamos...? – perguntou Sirius mostrando a porta.

- Vamos. E ai como foi a aula? – perguntou Tiago.

- A mesma coisa chata de sempre. – disse Sirius com cara de tédio.

**  
- O que vocês ficaram fazendo esse tempo todo? –perguntou Kely.

- Ajudei Tiago com poções. – disse Lílian sentando no sofá.

- Só isso? – perguntou Alice.

- E ficamos namorando depois. – disse Lílian.

- Namorando no quarto? – perguntou Kely desconfiada.

- É. Só namorando. – disse Lílian rubra.

- Sei... – disseram as duas antes de verem os Marotos chegando.

- Olá, meninas! – disse Remo.

- Oi, Remo. – responderam.

- Cadê o Sirius? – perguntou Kely.

- Está conversando com o Tiago, logo eles descem. – disse Remo sentando ao lado das meninas.

- O que vamos fazer agora? – perguntou Alice.

- Vamos comer, é claro. – disse Peter.

- Não está na hora do jantar ainda. – disse Lílian.

- Não seja por isso. Vamos à cozinha. – disse Sirius na metade da escada.

- Não estou com fome. – disse Kely.

- A Lily deve estar. – disse Sirius maliciosamente.

- Por quê? – perguntou Remo.

- Fiquei sabendo que Tiago ficou fazendo cócegas nela a tarde toda. – disse Sirius malicioso.

- O Tiago é um convencido... – disse Lílian.

- Um convencido que você ama. – disse ele com um enorme sorriso.

- E quem te disse essa mentira? – perguntou Lílian rindo.

- Você! – disse ele se colocando atrás do sofá da menina.

- Eu estava sendo torturada. – disse Lílian séria.

- E vai ser torturada de novo se não falar para todos que me ama. – disse Tiago marotamente.

- Não vou mentir para os meus amigos. E o Sirius me defende de você. – disse ela rindo.

- Ele não se atreveria. – disse Tiago rindo.

- Quer apostar? – perguntou Lílian.

- Eu estou aqui, sabiam? – perguntou Sirius rindo da cara dos dois.

**  
E logo o jantar chegou e terminou.

- E agora? Vamos fazer o quê? – perguntou Sirius.

- Podemos estudar. – disse Lílian

- Nem pensar! – disse Sirius.

- Então vamos dar uma volta no jardim. – disse Kely.

- Você está andando de mais com o Sirius. Não pode ir ao jardim há essa hora. – disse Frank.

- Vamos jogar xadrez então. – disse Alice.

- Eu vou roubar a ruiva de vocês. – disse Remo.

- Por quê? – perguntou Tiago.

- Temos ronda hoje. – disse Remo se levantando.

- Mais que droga! – disse Tiago. – Queria ficar um pouco mais com a Lily.

- Não vamos demorar. – disse Lílian dando um selinho no namorado.

* * *

**Espero que tenham curtido o cap... Ninguém me mate, mas a familia dele tinha que morrer de alguma forma ou o harry teria para onde ir depois.**

**Fiquei mtoooo chatead com vcs... com tantas leituras vcs só me deixam 2 comentários... teve mais de 100 leituras no ultimo cap pra dois comentários... que mancada :(**

**enfim...**

AnnaWeasley: mto obrigada por comentar flor... espero que o cap não tenha demorado mto... é que essa semana foi corrida e acabei esquecendo e postar... fiquei tão triste que a minha outra fic terminou rsrsrs espero que curta o cap :D

deny weasley: obrigada tb por comentar deny... demorei?? espero realmente que não... é que esqueci msm de postar mais.... fiquei tãoooo triste que a fic "Confusões em paris" terminou que esqueci... sorry.

**Vejo vocês no próximo cap amores... bjinhos e por favor comentem ou vou ser obrigada a suspender os posts até ter comentários...**

**bjinhos  
**


	21. Parabéns Lily

E assim a semana se passou rapidamente. Na quinta-feira todos estavam combinando os últimos detalhes da festa da Lílian enquanto Kely e Alice iam dar uma volta com a amiga:

- Vão chamar mais alguém? – pergunto Frank.  
- Não... É melhor só nós mesmo... Estamos em oito pessoas... Dá para ter uma ótima festa. – respondeu Sirius.  
- Lily não tem mais nenhum amigo que ela gostaria que fosse convidado? – perguntou Peter.  
- Tem, mas Tiago não concordou. – disse Remo.  
- E quem seria? – perguntou Frank.  
- Amos Diggory. – respondeu Tiago. – Ele vive dando em cima da Lily. Não gosto dele. – disse Tiago.  
- Já decidiram que horas vai ser a festa? – perguntou Remo.  
- Às cinco da tarde. – disse Sirius.  
- Não poderia ser muito tarde. Afinal é domingo... – explicou Tiago.  
- Mudando de assunto... – começou Frank. – O que vocês compraram para as meninas Sirius e Tiago?  
- Comprei um livro para a Lily... – disse Tiago.  
- Eu comprei um cachicol para a Lily e uma capa nova para a Kely. – respondeu Sirius.  
- Eu comprei uma agenda para a Lily e um pijama para a Alice.  
- Por que vocês compraram presente para a Alice e para a Kely se o aniversário é da Lily? - Perguntou Tiago confuso.  
- Vai dizer que não sabe? – perguntou Frank rindo.  
- Não sei o que? – perguntou Tiago ainda mais confuso.  
- Você esqueceu uma data muito importante Pontas... – disse Sirius rindo debochadamente.  
- E que data seria? O aniversário da Lily é no Domingo... – disse ele pensativo, tentando se lembrar que data estava esquecendo.  
- Sábado é dia dos namorados! - disseram os outros quatro meninos.  
- Vocês estão brincando? – perguntou Tiago perplexo.  
- Acho melhor você arrumar um presente para a Lily rápido. – disse Sirius rindo.  
- Já volto. Vou mandar uma carta para os meus pais! – disse ele antes de sair correndo para o corujal.

_Como eu fui esquecer o dia dos namorados?? Que burro!!! Preciso arrumar um presente rápido... Lily vai me matar se suspeitar que esqueci o dia dos namorados... Como você é burro Tiago!!_

**  
Na manhã seguinte todos acordaram cedo e foram tomar café. Estavam em uma animada conversa quando Dumbledore pediu silencio:

- Tenho noticias para todos. – disse o diretor. – Ontem houve mais um ataque dos comensais da morte, felizmente o ataque não foi tão forte quanto o anterior, e não tivemos perdas. – ouviam-se suspiros de alivio – Entretanto, o ataque foi aqui perto, em Hogmead, então obrigatoriamente o passeio que haveria amanhã para lá por causa do dia dos namorados foi cancelado – agora ouvia-se reclamações – Se acalmem! Todos que tiverem autorização dos pais podem ir para casa, ou qualquer outro lugar no final de semana, com responsabilidade dos pais! Quem tiver a autorização fale com o diretor da sua casa e hoje de noite ou amanhã poderão partir com retorno no domingo de noite. Não se preocupem... Seus pais já foram avisados de tudo. – ele fez uma pausa – E agora que venha o correio. – disse ele antes de ir se sentar e várias corujas invidiram o salão.  
- Não acredito que Hogmead foi cancelado! – disse Sirius irritado.  
- Pelo menos poderemos sair do castelo caso nossos pais deixem. – disse Peter.

Várias corujas pousaram em frente aos jovens, uma coruja para Kely, outra para Remo, Peter, Frank, Alice:

- Esqueceram de mim! – disse Sirius fazendo drama.  
- Aqui esta a sua carta Sirius. – disse Tiago pegando uma carta preza na coruja da mão dele. – E tem uma para você também Lily. – disse ele pegando a outra carta e dispensando a coruja, se apressou em pegar as cartas do seu pai – Caramba Lily... Oura carta para você! – disse ele pegando uma das cartas do pai. – Finalmente uma para mim. – disse pegando a carta.

- Eu vou ter que ir para casa! – disse Peter.  
- Mas e... – começou Sirius, mas vendo Lílian na sua frente parou de falar, afinal iria falar da festa da menina.  
- Meu pai deixou eu ir para casa, mas vou ficar fazendo companhia a vocês. – disse Frank  
- Eu também fico. – disseram Kely, Alice e Remo.  
- E vocês? – perguntou Remo para Sirius, Tiago e Lílian.  
- Eu fico! – disse Sirius com um enorme sorriso para Tiago.  
- Eu também. – disse Tiago após ler a carta.

_Sirius,  
Estamos com muita saudade de você. James esta te mandando um abraço, mandou você aproveitar que a escola esta acabando para aprontar muito, mas não escute ele! Se comporte!  
Tiago me pediu para mandar o presente de Lílian para você, para a menina não desconfiada. O presente chega mais tarde, acho que depois do jantar.  
É melhor vocês ficarem aí no dia dos namorados. Não vamos estar em casa. Aproveitem para se divertir!  
Mais uma vez... Comporte-se!!!_

_Com amor,  
Sua mãe, Sara Potter!_

_**  
Tiago,_

_Estamos morrendo de saudade filho... Que bom de deu tudo certo no enterro... Espero que não tenha ficado chateado por não poder ir, mas foi bem melhor assim... Foi tudo muito triste. Sua mãe ainda não se recuperou muito bem da perda...  
Sobre o dia dos namorados... Não acredito que você esqueceu!!! Ainda bem que a Lílian não sabe! Mulheres adoram essas datas chatas, mas fazer o que... Eu também já comprei um presente para a sua mãe, apesar de não sermos mais namorados e sim casados... Ela faz questão de comemorar a data... *cara de tédio*  
Enfim... Amei a noticia de vocês estarem se entendendo muito bem... Demorou para pedir ela em casamento! Eu pedi sua mãe na formatura! Ela ficou encantada... Eu sou de mais!! * sorriso de orelha a orelha*  
Façam uma festa para a Lily ela merece... E manda um enorme beijo para aquela ruiva linda (só não fala essa parte para a sua mãe), sabe como ela é... Ciumenta... Não sei se ela tem mais ciúmes de mim ou de você!! *cara pensativa*  
Estude muito para ganhar boas notas no NIEN's (só falei essa parte por que sua mãe ficou perturbando).  
Apronte muito por mim e por você! Mande beijos para todos, e antes que eu esqueça, mandei o que me pediu para o Sirius! Sua mãe já o avisou._

_Abraços,  
Seu pai, James Potter_

_**_

_Lílian,  
Olá querida... Como tem passado? E o Tiago tem se comportado? Ponha ele na linha por mim... Estou te escrevendo para te desejar um ótimo aniversário... Sabe... É uma data muito importante... Vai ficar maior de idade... Para uma bruxa essa é a data mais importante de todas... Seu presente chega amanhã, Minerva se encarregou de te entregar.  
Não escute o que o James fala... Ele colocou na cabeça que você e Tiago são iguais eu e ele... Só por que nós duas somos ruivas e eles marotos... Sabe James quer que vocês se casem logo... Meu Deus! Isso não iria dar certo... Esperem um pouco... Quem sabe uns 5 anos namorando não vai ser bom?? Não me entenda mal, eu adorei você! Mas é que vocês são muito novinhos, e não siga meu exemplo...  
Eu odiava o James e namoramos só uns 6 meses e já estávamos noivos e olha o que eu tenho que agüentar... Um convencido como marido... Quem sabe se eu tivesse namorado mais tinha mudado ele um pouco mais... Afinal de crianção ele virou um homem responsável... Mas não estamos aqui para falar de mim e sim de você...  
Mas não pense que eu não amo meu marido, amo e muito, nunca me arrependo de ter me casado... (só não fala isso para ele, ou o ego dele não vai caber dentro de casa), às vezes ele fica me torturando com cócegas para dizer que o amo...*cara de tédio* Isso é ridículo eu sei!! Não deixe o Tiago fazer isso com você... Os dois são convencidos de mais... *cara pensativa* Esses Potter's... Mas James me completa! (também não fale isso para ele)  
Mas enfim... Não deixe Tiago ou James decidiram quando você deve casar... É você que deve decidir... Só leve em conta que você é novinha... Ai, ai...  
Enfim... Parabéns um pouco adiantado! E parabéns para nós duas pelo dia dos namorados... Agüentar esses marotos não é para qualquer um... Dê parabéns para a Kely por mim também! Sirius é outro que é convencido de mais!! Marotos!! Te vejo em breve...  
Antes que eu esqueça... Depois do que aconteceu com seus pais, estávamos pensado (James e eu), por que não vem morar conosco? Iria ser muito bom ter alguém para me ajudar a conter esses marotos em casa... Pense bem e depois me responda...  
E não se esqueça... Não quero netos por enquanto! Se precisar de alguma poção ou algo do tipo para se prevenir... É só me falar!_

_Atenciosamente,  
Mãe do Tiago, Sara Potter._

_**_

_Lily,_

_Olá ruivinha... Já estou com saudades de você! Como tem passado? E o Tiago? Esta se comportando? Espero que não... Deixe-o aprontar um pouco... Afinal é o último ano...  
Enfim, vamos ao que interressa! Parabéns Lily... Fico feliz em saber que você vai ficar maior de idade... É tão bom... Usar magia fora da escola... rsrsrs... Data muito importante e feliz... Merece uma festa enorme!! Deveríamos fazer uma festa aqui na mansão... Que pena que vamos trabalhar esse final de semana... Mas fica para a próxima vez... Quem sabe no casamento de vocês...  
Em falar em casamento... Estava pensando... Já está na hora de você e Tiago noivarem... Já estão namorando e uns 2 meses?? Acho que é quase isso... Ele deveria te pedir em casamento na formatura... Vai por mim... Você vai gostar... Fiz isso com a Sara... Ela me ama!! Vocês têm que casar logo... Assim podem curtir bastante o casamento e terem filhos... Eu sou doido para ter netos!! Tiago já deve estar cuidando disso, não é?? *cara de anjo*  
Eu adoraria que vocês chegassem aqui quando acabassem Hogwarts me falando que estão noivos... Seria um dia muito feliz.. Digno de festa!! Você e Sara são idênticas... Percebi isso... E Sirius me confirmou depois... Vocês estudam de mais... Aproveite a vida ou vai ficar chata igual a Sara (só não diga isso para ela), ela pega no meu pé... Não me deixa sair para a gandaia... Que droga!! Não faça isso com o Tiago... Coitado!  
Pense com carinho na minha idéia do casamento... E... Estávamos pensando (Sara e eu), por que não vem morar aqui em casa?Iria ser tão divertido ter outra ruiva aqui... Adoro as mulheres... Elas trazem uma certa organização a casa, apesar de não me deixarem fazer nada legal... * cara de tédio*  
Não escute nada do que a Sara diz... Ela morre de ciúmes do Tiago... Estou na dúvida se ela tem mais ciúmes de mim ou dele... Minha esposa me ama... Apesar de não gostar de admitir... Faça um favor para o Tiago... Fale que o ama todos os dias... É tão bom ouvir isso... Eu às vezes tenho que apelar para as cócegas para Sara admitir... Mulheres!!!  
Pense com carinho no casamento e nos netos... Seria tão bom ter crianças correndo pela casa de novo... * cara de sonhador* Casar é muito bom... Sara me completa!! Estou com saudades de você... Ruivas são tão lindas... Não consigo viver longe delas... Mande abraços para os meninos e beijos para as meninas... Mais uma vez... Parabéns2!!_

_Beijos e abraços bem apertados,  
Seu sogro, James Potter._

- Esta tudo bem Lily? – perguntou Kely.  
- Esta sim. – disse a menina. - Por que não estaria?  
- Você a cada linha ficava mais vermelha... Olha o seu estado.. – disse Alice entregando um espelho para Lílian.  
- O que os pais de Tiago te disseram para te deixar assim? – perguntou Remo rindo.  
- Já até imagino! – disse Tiago rindo. – Posso ver a carta? – perguntou.  
- Pode! – respondeu a menina ainda se olhando no espelho enquanto Tiago lia a carta para todos que escutavam atentamente.  
- Realmente eles se completam! – disse Frank rindo.  
- E que história é essa de netos? – perguntou Kely rindo.  
- Pelo visto sua sogra acha que você precisa de ajuda para não engravidar. – disse Alice rindo. – Se quiser te falo algumas poções boas... –completou rindo ainda mais.  
- Então quer dizer que Tiago estava cuidando para ter filhos e nem me contou! – disse Sirius fingindo estar triste. – Quero ser o padrinho. – completou rindo.  
- Acho que as duas são igualzinhas! – disse Peter rindo.

A cada comentário dos amigos Lílian ficava mais vermelha.

- Você vai escutar meu pai ou minha mãe? – perguntou Tiago também rindo.  
- Escuta sua sogra... Ela não você não vai querer ela como inimiga... – disse Alice.  
- Escuta o James... Ele é bem mais legal! – disse Remo  
- Vai pedir a Lily em casamento e nem me contou? Que coisa mais feia! Fazer isso com um irmão! – disse Sirius para Tiago.  
- Vai querer ajuda com o vestido de noiva ou de grávida Lily? – perguntou Kely rindo.  
- Podemos seguir o conselho do meu pai e começar a treinar para ter um filho. – disse Tiago maliciosamente.  
- Ou podemos seguir o conselho da sua mãe e namorarmos por uns 5 anos antes de pensar nisso! – disse Lílian.  
- Sou mais o meu pai! – disse Tiago com um enorme sorriso.  
-É... Parabens2 Lily. – disseram os marotos rindo.

E assim foi o dia. Todos ficaram rindo pelo resto do dia, comparando as cartas de James e de Sara.

De noite no salão comunal Sirius achou melhor ir dormir mais cedo, ou melhor, ir esperar o presente do Tiago no quarto para que as meninas não vissem...

Sábado amanheceu com um lindo sol, o que animou todos os casais apaixonados do castelo. Incluindo nossos amigos. Os marotos acordaram cedo:

- Acordem! – gritou Sirius animado.  
- Só mais um pouquinho... – resmungaram os de mais.  
- Acordem seus preguiçosos... Hoje é dia dos namorados! – disse ele tacando almofadas nos amigos.  
- Dia dos namorados? – perguntou Frank levando uma travesseirada na cabeça e levantando.  
- O que vamos fazer de bom hoje? – perguntou Peter.  
- Você eu não sei... Eu vou ficar com há Kely o dia inteiro. – disse Sirius sorrindo.  
- E eu com a Lily. – disse Tiago levantando.  
- Eu com a Alice. – disse Frank jogando um travesseiro em Peter.  
- Pelo visto sobramos Aluado. – disse Peter.  
- Você sobrou... Eu tenho um encontro com a Tonks. – respondeu Remo.  
- Remo tem um encontro! – dançavam e cantavam os outros eu redor da cama do amigo.  
- Vou me arrumar se não se importam. – disse Remo vermelho se levantando da cama indo para o banheiro.  
- Nem pensar... Eu vou primeiro! – disseram todos (exceto Peter) correndo para o banheiro juntos.  
- Eu vou para casa. Tchau para vocês. Vejo vocês amanhã de noite. – disse Peter trocando de roupa, mas os marotos estavam ocupados brigando para ver quem entrava no banheiro primeiro e não escutou o que Peter disse.

**

No dormitório feminino:

- Vocês estão acordadas? – perguntou Kely.  
- Eu estou. – disse Lílian.  
- Eu também. Respondeu Alice.

As três se sentaram na cama e se olharam:

- Não acredito que tenho um namorado! – disseram Kely e Lílian.  
- Não acredito que hoje é dia dos namorados! – disse Alice empolgada.  
- O que vamos fazer de bom hoje? – perguntou Kely.  
- Tenho certeza que os meninos preparam algo. – disse Lílian.  
- Eu vou logo me trocar para ver o Frank. – disse Alice se levantando.  
- Eu vou primeiro! Você demora muito... – disseram as outras duas levantando.  
- Nem pensar! Quem vai primeiro sou eu. – disseram as três correndo em disparada para o banheiro.

**

- Bom dia! – disseram Tiago, Sirius e Frank ao pé da escada do dormitório feminino ao avistar as namoradas. – O dia esta lindo assim como você! – disseram juntos novamente entregando as flores para as namoradas.  
- Bom dia! – responderam elas sorrindo.  
- Tenho uma coisa para você Lily. –disse Tiago fazendo um aceno com a varinha e uma música começou a tocar: "Pensando em você"  
- É a... A nossa música! – disse ela empolgada se jogando nos braços dele.  
- Sim. Nossa música! - disse ele a beijando.  
- Que meloso isso... – disse Remo balançando negativamente a cabeça e saindo do salão comunal.

**  
Mais tarde os quatro casais (Tiago e Lílian, Sirius e Kely, Remo e Tonks, Frank e Alice) estavam todos juntos nos jardins fazendo um piquenique:

- Que pena que o dia está acabando. – disse Kely triste abraçada com Sirius.  
- Dia dos namorados é todos os dias! – disse Tiago maroto.  
- Concordo! – disse Sirius.  
- Então vamos para a sobremesa? – perguntou Lílian vendo Tiago pegando o pomo. – Pára com isso Ti! Deixa esse pomo de lado um pouco.  
- Esta com ciúmes do pomo? – perguntou Alice rindo.  
- Se ela tivesse ciúmes do pomo já teria quebrado ele. – respondeu Frank rindo e fazendo os outros rirem, exceto Lílian que ficou com raiva.  
- Já teria mesmo! – confirmou a menina.  
- Então posso estragar todos os seus livros? – perguntou Tiago rindo.  
- Admitiu que tem ciúmes dos livros dela.. –disse Kely rindo.  
- E tenho mesmo! – respondeu Tiago pegando a torta de dentro da cesta.  
- Quem iria gostar de estar aqui era o Peter. – disse Remo.  
- Por quê? – perguntou Tonks.  
- A vida dele se baseia em comer... – disse Sirius tediosamente fazendo todos rirem.  
- E cadê ele afinal? – perguntou Tonks.  
- Boa pergunta Nynfadora. – disse Tiago pensativo.  
- Tonks, por favor! – pediu a menina.  
- Desculpa. – disse Tiago. – Mas você esta parecendo a Lily... Ela que tinha essa mania.. Queria sempre que eu a chamasse pelo último nome...  
- Também... Ela te odiava! – disse Alice rindo.  
- Ou melhor... Fingia que te odiava. – disse Kely rindo mais ainda.

**  
O dia passou rapidamente entre risos e beijos, chegando à noite, onde todos já estavam no salão comunal como de costume:

- Alguém tem que distrair a Lily! – disse Sirius para Kely.  
- Manda o Tiago fazer isso! – disse Kely.  
- Ele tem que me ajudar a organizar tudo... – disse Sirius.  
- Você pode falar com ele no dormitório depois. – disse Kely.  
- Você venceu. – disse Sirius se afastando de Kely e puxando Tiago para o canto. – Distrai a ruiva. Precisamos combinar tudo para a festa.  
- Manda a Kely ou a Alice fazerem isso. Quero saber de tudo. – disse Tiago.  
- Mas você é namorado dela. Vai dar uma volta por ai... Depois te conto tudo. – disse Sirius.  
- Certo.. Só vou por que faço tudo para a Lily. – disse Tiago indo se juntar a ruiva. – Vamos dar uma voltinha, meu lírio? – perguntou ele.  
- Agora? Estou cansada. Vamos ficar aqui conversando... – disse Lílian dengosa.  
- Vamos para o quarto então. Quero ficar sozinho com você algum tempo. – disse ele.  
- É melhor ficar... – choramingou Lílian.  
- É melhor irmos. – disse ele pegando ela no colo. – Eu te levo. – completou subindo as escadas enquanto os outros riam.

**

- Barra limpa... Então como vamos fazer amanhã? – perguntou Remo.  
- Podemos fingir que esquecemos. – disse Sirius.  
- Ela iria desconfiar na hora. – disse Kely.  
- Então vamos agir naturalmente. – disse Alice. – E de noite damos um jeito de levá-la na sala precisa.  
- Eu a levo lá. – disse Sirius.  
- E como vai fazer isso sem ela desconfiar? – perguntou Frank.  
- É só o Pontas sumir por algumas horas. – disse Sirius rindo.  
- Não entendi. – disse Kely.  
- Vou falar que o vi com outra. – disse Sirius.  
- Ela vai ficar irritada. – disse Remo.  
- E aí esta a graça. – disse Sirius rindo.  
- Tiago não vai concordar. – disse Alice.  
- Claro que vai. – respondeu Sirius.  
- Não gostei da idéia. – disse Frank.  
- Pois eu adorei... A Lily vai ficar com tanta raiva que vai querer ver se é verdade. – disse Kely rindo. – Mas deixa que eu falo com ela. Se o Sirius falar ela não vai acreditar.  
- Nisso a Kely tem razão. – disse Alice distraída.  
- Combinado então... – disse Remo. – Todos esperam lá dentro, e Kely leva a Lily lá na hora combinada. É só o Tiago topar!  
- Disso eu me encarrego. – disse Sirius.  
- E ele tem que sumir por algum tempo. – disse Frank.  
- Isso vai ser o de menos. Ele ajuda na decoração da sala. – disse Remo.

**  
No dia seguinte as meninas acordara Lílian:

- Acorda sua velha! – gritaram as duas.  
- Me deixem dormir! – disse Lílian colocando o travesseiro na cabeça.  
- Não vamos não. Levante! Estão todos te esperando lá em baixo! – disse Kely.  
- Pode ir levantando ou vou trazer os marotos aqui! – disse Alice.  
- Traz quem quiser, mas me deixe dormir! – disse Lílian virando para dormir.  
- Foi você que pediu! – disse Kely para ela. – Meninos podem subir. – gritou Kely pela porta.

Os marotos e Frank subiram e fizeram o maior barulho para tirar Lílian da cama.

- Já levantei! – ela disse nervosa depois de alguns minutos.  
- Parabéns Lily! – disseram todos abraçando ela.  
- Obrigada! Mas poderia ter esperado eu acordar? – perguntou ela depois que a soltaram.  
- Mas assim é mais legal Lily. – disse Remo.  
- Sabe por que ninguém nunca acorda ela? – perguntou Kely rindo. – É que ela ficar de péssimo humor.  
- Quando eu acordo ela com beijos ela não fica! – respondeu Tiago rindo.  
- Vou trocar de roupa! – disse Lílian emburrada passando e pegando uma roupa no malão.  
- Pode ficar de camisola.. Eu não ligo! – disse Sirius maliciosamente.  
- Mas eu ligo! – disse Tiago. – Só pode ficar assim para mim! – disse ele rindo.  
- Nem para você! – respondeu ela antes de fechar a porta do banheiro.

**  
- Você tem que sumir por um tempo Pontas! – disse Sirius durante a tarde.  
- Então vamos arrumar a sala? – perguntou ele.  
- Vou falar para a Kely sumir com a Lily, para podermos arrumar a sala. – disse Remo saindo do salão comunal.

**  
- Cadê o Tiago? Faz três horas que não o vejo. – disse Lílian no salão comunal.  
- Que tal procurarmos? Eu te ajudo! – disse Kely.  
- Certo... Você vai para o sul e o leste e eu vasculho o norte e oeste do castelo... Nos encontramos em uma hora em frente a mulher gorda.... Pode ser? – perguntou Lílian.  
- Perfeito! – respondeu Kely saindo.

Kely ficou esse tempo todo ajudando todos com a sala:

- Tenho que ir galera. A Lily já deve estar me esperando.  
- Convence ela que o Pontas estava com outra! – disse Remo.  
- Vai ser moleza Aluado! – disse Kely rindo.  
- Ela confia tanto em mim assim? – perguntou Tiago irônico e chateado.  
- Confia muito Tiago, mas confia mais ainda em mim. – disse Kely e piscou um dos olhos e saiu da sala.

**  
Kely ainda ficou esperando uns 5 minutos para Lílian chegar:

- Você demorou! – disse Kely parecendo desesperada. – Preciso te mostrar uma coisa.  
- O que foi? Fizeram uma festa mesmo contra a minha vontade? – perguntou a ruiva desconfiada.  
- Lógico que não. É com o Tiago! – disse Kely.  
- Tiago? Achou ele? Por que ele não veio junto com você? – perguntou Lílian.  
- Não tem um jeito fácil de te contar Lily... – começou Kely seria.  
- O que aconteceu? Ele esta bem? – perguntou Lílian preocupada.  
- Esta melhor eu nós duas! – disse Kely sarcástica. – Lily eu fui procurar o Tiago na sala precisa e...  
- Ele esta lá? Vamos lá então... Mas o que ele estava aprontando para estar lá? – perguntou Lílian quase para si mesma.  
- Lily... Bem... O Tiago... Ele estava... Sabe.. Lily...  
- Fala logo Kely! – pediu Lílian já preocupada.  
- Tiago estava com outra! – disse Kely apreensiva.  
- Como assim? – perguntou Lílian chocada.  
- Cheguei lá e ele estava beijando oura menina... Ele não me viu... Deve estar lá até... – mas não termino, pois Lílian já estava indo para a sala. – Me espera! – pediu gritando atrás dela.  
- Eu vou matar aquele galinha do Potter! Ele me paga! – gritava Lílian pelos corredores.

- Ela esta chegando! – disse Sirius abafando o riso.  
- Dá para escutar os gritos dela daqui. – disse Remo rindo também.  
- Ela vai me matar! – disse Tiago preocupado.  
- Ela vai entender.. – respondeu Frank.

- Eu vou matar ele Kely! Aquele galinha!Potter! – gritou ela bufando de raiva na frente da porta. – Potter abra já esta porta! Abra antes que eu a exploda! – gritou Lílian irritada.  
- Espere um pouco! - Disse Sirius vendo Tiago ir em direção a porta.  
- Se esperar ela vai destruir a sala! – disse Tiago.  
- Não vai não. Kely não deixaria. – disse Alice rindo.  
- Abre logo! – pediu Remo.  
- Abre essa porcaria de porta Potter! E não adianta tentar esconder a vaca que esta com você! Eu já sei de tudo! – gritou Lílian esmurrando aporta.  
- Por que não quer que abra a porta? – perguntou Remo confuso.  
- Por que é legal ver a ruiva nervosa! – disse Sirius rindo baixo.  
- É legal por que não é com você! – disse Tiago indo até a porta.  
- Sabemos que esta aí Tiago... Abra a porta! – pediu Kely.  
- Agora pode abrir. – disse Sirius. – A ruiva já deve estar no limite dela.

Tiago abriu rapidamente a porta o pulou para longe da mira da varinha de Lílian, enquanto a ruiva entrava na escuridão da sala com Kely atrás.

Assim que Kely fechou a porta Lílian levou um susto e desviou sua atenção para trás, fazendo Tiago sair de trás de Sirius e no instante seguinte todos já gritavam:

- Surpresa! – gritaram todos ao mesmo tempo que a luz se fez presente fazendo Lílian tomar outro susto e o vermelho de sua rosto por causa da raiva foi substituído por um vermelho mais rosado pela vergonha.  
- Acreditou mesmo que eu estava te traindo? – perguntou Tiago se aproximando fingindo estar magoado.  
- Você não sabe como a Kely é convincente! – disse Lílian olhando a amiga pelo canto do olho. – Não acredito que acreditei... Eu bem que desconfiei sobre a festa... – disse ela olhando tudo.  
- Vão ficar ai conversando ou podemos colocar uma música? – perguntou Remo animado.  
- Solta o som Aluado! – disse Sirius rindo.  
- Parece que toda a grifinória esta aqui... – comentou Kely rindo.  
- Quase toda! – disse Remo se aproximando.  
- Pensei que íamos ser só nós... – disse Alice.  
- Mudamos de idéia hoje de manhã... – explicou Frank.  
- Por quê? – perguntou Alice.  
- Lily é amiga de todos. Iria gostar mais se todos estivessem presentes. – respondeu Tiago abraçando a ruiva. – Gostou da surpresa meu lírio?  
- Adorei Ti! – disse Lílian dando um beijo estalado na bochecha dele.  
- Então quer dizer que agora é Ti de novo... – disse Kely gargalhando. – Há cinco minutos era Potter! – completou rindo ainda mais.  
- Sua amiga má... Mancada você ter me enganado... – disse Lílian fingindo estar brava.  
- Pelo visto foi fácil enganar a ruivinha. – disse Sirius.  
- Claro que não. Ela estava desconfiada. Só acreditou por que eu estava quase chorando. – disse Kely rindo.  
- Você daria uma ótima atriz Kely! – disse Lily rindo. – Sirius... Sua namorada só faltou chorar de raiva do Tiago!  
- Com quem pensou que eu poderia estar? – perguntou Tiago rindo.  
- Não pensei com quem... E sim por que! – disse Lily pensativa.  
- Estou tão mal com você para você acreditar que eu estava te traindo? – perguntou Tiago.  
- Não é isso Ti... – começou Lílian.  
- Eu sei... Estava brincando. – disse ele beijando ela. – Mas então... Vamos dançar um pouco? – perguntou.  
- Não sei... Acho que me namorado não vai gostar... – disse Lily abafando uma risada.  
- Não se preocupe, eu sei dividir! – respondeu Tiago rindo.  
- Mas meu namorado não sabe! – respondeu ela rindo.  
- Eu o ensino! – respondeu Tiago puxando Lily para a pista.

Todos ficaram dançando por um tempo até Sirius interromper a festa parando a música:

- AH! – exclamaram todos assim que a música sumiu.  
- Sinto muito galera, mas esta na hora dos parabéns! – disse Sirius sorrindo marotamente. – Venha aqui na frente ruivinha! – disse puxando Lílian para junto da mesa do bolo.  
- Sirius não... – começou ela.  
- Pode ficar quietinha ai.. Temos surpresa para você! – disse ele colocando a menina atrás do bolo.

Todos cantaram parabéns, e até mesmo aquela músiquinha "... com quem será que a Lily vai casar..." A menina a cada palavra ficava mais rubra, e no final da segunda música ouviam-se vários: "Beija!", e é claro que Tiago agarrou a menina e lhe deu um beijo de cinema a jogando para trás e dobrando seu corpo contra o dela.

- E agora o mais legal! – disse Remo com um enorme sorriso.  
- Feche os olhos Lily! – pediu Kely.  
- O eu estão aprontando? – perguntou ela desconfiada.  
- Fecha os olhos dela Tiago! – pediu Alice.  
- Mas... –começou a ruiva a protestar antes de Tiago tapar seus olhos. – Ti... – começou de novo.  
- Você vai gostar! – disse ele no ouvido dela.

Depois de uns cinco minutos que para a ruiva pareceram uma eternidade ela escutou a voz do Sirius:

- Acho que ela já pode abrir os olhos Tiago.  
- Todos já assinaram? – perguntou Tiago olhando ao redor.  
- Já sim. – disse Frank.  
- E a foto? – perguntou ele.  
- Já tirei. – disse Kely com a maquina fotográfica na mão.  
- Ela já pode abrir Pontas! – disse a voz de Remo a esquerda.

Lílian abriu os olhos e viu um livro a sua frente. Nas mãos de Kely.

_Um livro? Tudo isso por um livro?? Eles já me deram vários livros hoje... Não acredito que fizeram tantos mistérios por um livrinho a toa... Apesar que é um grande presente... Mas eu sempre recebo livros!! Não precisavam enrolar tanto... _ - pensava a menina olhando para o livro.

- Não fique com essa cara. Sei que esta pensando assim: "por que esses inúteis demoraram tanto para me entregar um livro..." – disse Tiago imitando a namorada.  
- Mais ou menos... – respondeu ela rindo um pouco intrigada.  
- Não é um livro normal Lily. – disse Sirius.  
- É quase que um diário! – disse Alice.  
- Você pode colocar o que quiser, mas ele também traz muita informação. – disse Frank.  
- Um livro mágico muito raro de se achar. Ele trás a história do mundo e é atualizado magicamente a cada dia. – disse Tiago vendo a cara de espanto da menina.  
- E ele também grava sua vida em paralelo, como um diário. – disse Kely.  
- Dá para colocar fotos e guardar pensamentos como na penseira. – disse Frank.  
- Só não se pode reproduzi-los. – alertou Remo.  
- Não sei o que dizer... – disse a menina lisonjeada.  
- Diga : " minha nossa... eu adorei! Obrigada! Amo todos vocês... Principalmente o gostoso do Sirius" – disse Sirius imitando a voz da amiga fazendo todos rirem.  
- Minha nossa! Eu adorei! Obrigada Amo todos vocês! – disse Lílian igual Sirius havia dito.  
- Esqueceu um pedaço! – disse Sirius com um enorme sorriso.  
- Amo principalmente minhas amigas fofas! – a completou rindo e abraçando Alice e Kely.  
- Magoou! – disse Tiago e Sirius fazendo os outros rirem.  
- Vamos dançar galera? – perguntou Alice.  
- Logo a festa terá que acabar. Esta ficando tarde! – disse Kely.  
- Infelizmente amanhã é segunda e acordamos cedo... – disse Remo triste.  
- Mas então... Vamos dançar! – disse Frank puxando Alice para a pista.  
- Vamos aproveitar o restinho do final de semana! – disse Tiago puxando Lílian também para a pista.

**  
- O que achou do dia? – perguntou Tiago ao sentar ao lado de Lílian no salão comunal.  
- Adorei! Foi o melhor aniversário que já tive! – respondeu com um largo sorriso.  
- Esta desprezando a nossa festa do pijama do ano passado? – perguntou Kely fingindo estar ofendida.  
- Lógico que ela esta... Naquela época ela não tinha meus beijos... – disse Tiago.  
- Ter ela tinha... – disse Remo rindo ainda mais.  
- Só que você não tinha os beijos dela. – disse Alice.  
- Engraçadinhos! – respondeu ele emburrado.  
- Encare o fato Pontas... Você demorou pelo menos uns 3 anos para conquistar a Lily. – disse Sirius.  
- E você para conquistar a Kely. – retrucou o amigo.  
- Eu não sabia que gostava da Kely. – disse Sirius.  
- Lily não sabia que me amava... – respondeu Tiago.  
- Parem de conversar como se não estivéssemos aqui! – pediram as duas fazendo os outros três rirem.  
- Olá para todos! – disse Peter aparecendo.  
- E como foi seu final de semana em casa Rabicho? – perguntou Sirius.  
- Bem... – respondeu o menino vagamente.  
- O que fez de bom? – perguntou Tiago curioso.  
- Nada de útil. – respondeu ele se sentando.  
- Pelo visto ele não quer conversa. – disse Alice para Frank.  
- Só quer conversa com a comida. – respondeu Lílian que escutou o comentário.

Conversaram por mais algum tempo e foram dormir.

* * *

**Ola meus queridos...**

**vamos ver... obrigada, os comentários aumentaram :D, mas ainda são poucos... caramba gente até agora tivemos mais de 130 visitas no cap anterior e 4 comentários... :(**

**mas valeu o pessoal que comentou :D**

Nixx Blanchard: aina bem que o ti tem a lily neh!!! mas da dó dele mesmo

Cerejo: rsrsrs eu pretendo postar sim, mas é que fico revoltada que não tenho comentários e olha que tem mtas visitas e a fic ta nos favoritos de mta gente... mas pretendo postar sim viu? não desanima!

Dadi Potter: realmente estamos no cap 21... ainda tem mtooooooo chão pela frente :D e bem vinda a fic :D espero q curta ainda mais os proximos caps :D

Gláuce Volpi Gauccy: primeiro de tudo mtooooooo obrigada pelo elogio.. então vc leu minhas outras fics??? que felicidade!! sinceramente umas das partes que eu mais gosto na fic é a da lily dizendo que o tiago é namorado dela achei que ficou mto loko rsrsrs quanto aos bilhetes e não me engano só aparece mais em um cap sobre isso, mas não tenho certeza... é que tem mtaaa coissa na fic ainda rs Obrigada pelo comentário e bem vinda a fic :D

**Obrigada a todos aqueles que leem a fic :D espero que leiam todas as fics e não só essa rsrsrs**

**bjinhos**

**espero não demorar pra postar  
**


	22. Quadribol

Alguns dias se passaram e a final de quadribol se aproximou rapidamente, deixando menos tempo para Tiago e Sirius ficarem com as namoradas. Remo ainda continuava enrolando, não sabia se ficava ou não com Tonks, apesar dele gostar da menina, ele não queria namorar.

Kely e Lílian aguardavam seus namorados no salão principal:

- Só de pensar que amanhã fazemos 2 meses de namoro... – disse Lílian sonhadora.  
- Dois meses não é nada de mais! – disse Kely.  
- Claro que é. – respondeu Lílian.  
- Claro que para Tiago e Sirius isso é uma coisa inédita, mas dois meses não é nenhuma data importante.  
- Aposto que se o Sirius esquecer você vai ficar com raiva. – disse Lílian.  
- Vou. Quero pelo menos que ele se lembre. – disse Kely pensativa.  
- Eu também!  
- Mas acho difícil eles se lembrarem... Amaná é a final de quadribol. Os dois devem estar uma pilha de nervos... Você já viu como eles ficam.  
- Tiago é todo fofo! Provável que ele prepare alguma coisa para comemorar...  
- Espero que sim. Seria muito bom sair com o Sirius amanhã. – disse Kely.  
- Só tem um problema... Amanhã é lua cheia! – disse Lílian.  
- É um problema ser lua cheia amanhã? – perguntou Alice e Frank chegando.  
- É só maneira de dizer... – disse Kely.  
- Me lembro quando fizemos cinco meses de namoro... Frank me levou para um lual... – disse Alice.  
- Que fofo!  
- Lua cheia é a melhor lua que tem! – disse Frank.  
- Concordo! – mentiu Lílian.  
- Mas e como foi o lual? – perguntou Kely mudando de assunto.  
- Foi ótimo... Um lual a dois! – disse Frank maliciosamente.  
- Foi nesse dia que vocês... – começou Kely impressionada.  
- Foi sim. Nossa primeira vez... – disse Alice com um enorme sorriso.

**  
- Estou cansado! – disse Sirius se jogando no sofá do salão comunal algum tempo depois.  
- Treinaram muito? – perguntou Kely.  
- Muito é apelido. Tiago não quer perder de jeito nenhum. – respondeu Sirius.  
- E quem quer perder? – perguntou Tiago um pouco irritado na poltrona da frente.  
- Relaxe um pouco Ti. Vai dar tudo certo! – disse Lílian massageando o pescoço do namorado.  
- Estou tentando Lily... – respondeu ele tentando relaxar com a caricia da namorada.  
- Por que não dorme conosco no quarto hoje? Garanto que vai ajudar a aliviar o estress! – disse Sirius.  
- Adorei a idéia! – disse Tiago.  
- Sem chance! – disse Lílian.  
- Vou pensar no seu caso. – disse Kely rindo.  
- Não vou fazer nada Kely querida... Os meninos vão estar no quarto também! – disse Sirius com cara de anjo.  
- Posso me arrepender, mas vou sim! – disse Kely. – Então vou me trocar e já volto. – disse levantando e indo em direção as escadas. – Não vem Lily? – perguntou.  
- Não! – respondeu Lílian decidida.  
- Você é que sabe! – disse Kely subindo.  
- Por que não? – perguntou Tiago.  
- É melhor eu dormir na minha cama... Uma cama de solteiro para nós dois não ia dar certo! – respondeu Lílian.  
- Você esta inventando desculpa. Uma casa de solteiro dá sossegado... – disse Tiago.  
- Minha namorada é uma deusa! – disse Sirius sonhador.  
- Uau! Almofadinhas sonhando acordo... – disse Tiago rindo.  
- Vou me trocar também. Peçam para a Kely subir para o quarto que estou esperando ela lá. – disse Sirius subindo.  
- Pode deixar! – respondeu Lílian.  
- Então... Você me prometeu dormir abraçado comigo no quarto... Vamos Lily... Não vou fazer nada de mais... – pediu Tiago.  
- Acho melhor não Ti. – respondeu ela.  
- Porque não?  
- Por que você esta estressado. – respondeu ela.  
- Melhor ainda... Você me acalma! – disse ele com um sorriso maroto.  
- Não sei não Tiago... – disse ela pensativa.  
- Cadê o Sirius? – perguntou Kely descendo.  
- Falou que ia se trocar e te esperava lá no quarto. – respondeu Lílian  
- Tudo isso é para o Sirius? – perguntou Tiago rindo vendo a amiga com uma camisola curtinha e um pouco transparente.  
- Claro que não. É que não achei a minha outra camisola. – disse Kely envergonhada.

Lílian riu baixinho.  
- Vou ver o Sirius. Boa noite para vocês! – respondeu indo em direção ao outro dormitório.  
- Rindo por quê? – perguntou Tiago assim que Kely sumiu de vista.  
- Ela não perdeu a outra camisola... Esta em cima da cama dela. – respondeu ainda rindo e fazendo Tiago rir também.  
- Sirius não vai agüentar muito tempo... – disse Tiago quase para si mesmo.  
- Agüentar o que? – perguntou Lílian desconfiada.  
- Sabia que sua amiga esta provocando o Almofadinhas? – perguntou Tiago.  
- Sabia! – respondeu Lílian – Mas ela não vai fazer nada. Ela é virgem Tiago!  
- Eu sei! Mas Sirius vai dar um jeito para ela não se controlar... Tenho certeza que em pouco tempo Kely não vai ser mais virgem.  
- Ele vai forçar alguma coisa? – perguntou Lílian espantada.  
- Não! Mas os homens têm seus truques...  
- Você que não invente... – disse ela nervosa.  
- Calminha ruivinha. Não vou fazer nada. Sei que não quer... O contrário de sua amiga...  
- Como assim?  
- Esta na cara que Kely quer... Só não tem coragem... Vamos dizer assim! – disse Tiago.  
- Acho que você esta enganado. – disse Lílian.  
- Quer apostar o que se subirmos daqui a pouco eles vão estar no maior amasso lá em cima?  
- Kely não faria isso... – disse Lílian.  
- Então aposta comigo. Se eles estiverem você dorme lá com agente... Caso contrário você escolhe alguma coisa pra mim fazer para você! Apostado então?  
- Apostado. Vamos ver se eles estão... – disse Lílian se levantando.  
- Espera... Vai se trocar primeiro. Temos que dar um tempo... Sirius não iria jogá-la na cama tão rápido. – disse Tiago rindo.  
- Vou me trocar e já volto.  
- Põe a camisola verde... Adoro aquela! – disse Tiago com um sorriso maroto.  
- Nem vou responder Tiago! – respondeu Lílian rindo e subindo as escadas.

**  
- Voltei! – disse Lílian descendo.  
- Ótimo. Acho que já podemos ir... – disse Tiago se levantando. – Minha nossa! Você esta linda... – disse olhando ela de roupão.  
- Obrigada!  
- E esta com a camisola que te pedi... – disse ele puxando ela pela cintura.  
- Vamos dizer que a minha outra camisola esta com a Kely. – disse Lílian rindo.  
- Aquela camisola é sua? – perguntou ele espantado.  
- É... – respondeu envergonhada.  
- Qualquer dia quero te ver nela... – disse ele maliciosamente.  
- Vamos logo ver o Sirius e a Kely. – disse puxando Tiago para a outra escada.  
- Só não faça barulho! Pediu Tiago.  
- Oras... E por quê? – perguntou Lílian subindo o ultimo degrau.  
- Eles podem se assustar e se separar. – disse Tiago.  
- Certo... – respondeu à ruiva.

Os dois andaram pelo corredor tentando não fazer barulho algum, chegaram em frente aposta do quarto dos marotos e abriram com muito cuidado.

Colocaram a cabeça discretamente para dentro, vendo Kely deitada na cama de Sirius com o mesmo em cima dele beijando os ombros da menina e começando a descer.

- Hum- Hum! – disse Lílian fazendo o casal se assustar.  
- Olá gente. – disse Tiago rindo da cara do amigo.  
- Droga! – disse Sirius para si mesmo se levantando.  
- Chegamos em uma hora ruim? – perguntou Tiago.  
- De forma alguma! Ainda bem que chegaram... – disse Kely vermelha.  
- Espera um pouco Lily? Vou me trocar... – disse Tiago para a namorada.  
- Espero lá em baixo. – respondeu.  
- Para que se vai dormir aqui conosco? – perguntou Tiago com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios.  
- Não quero segurar vela. – disse ela encabulada.  
- Segurar vela de quem? – perguntou Remo entrando.  
- Do casal aqui! – disse Lílian apontando Sirius e Kely.  
- Não vão segurar vela de ninguém. Vamos ficar todos conversando. – disse Kely se afastando de Sirius.  
- Perfeito! – disse Lílian sentando na cama de Tiago.  
- Vou me trocar. – disse Tiago pegando o pijama.  
- As meninas vão ficar aqui conosco Remo. – disse Sirius empolgado.  
- Que legal! – disse ele sorrindo. – Mas não quero ficar segurando vela de dois casais... – disse ele.  
- Não se preocupe. Vamos dormir! – disse Lílian.  
- É que estamos preocupados com o jogo de amanhã. – disse Sirius.  
- Como sempre... Vocês ficam muito chatos em véspera de jogo... Tiago nem ao menos come... – disse Remo balançando negativamente a cabeça.  
- Como assim não come? – perguntou Lílian preocupada.  
- Calma! Ele comeu hoje. Ele só não vai querer tomar café da manhã... – disse Remo rindo.  
- Não sei como ele consegue ficar sem comer... – disse Peter entrando no quarto.  
- Não sei como você não consegue ficar sem comer... – disse Sirius para Rabicho.

**  
E logo todos já estavam dormindo, e mais rápido ainda acordando. Tiago levantou cedo, se trocou e desceu para tomar café, deixando Lílian dormir mais um pouco, mas fazendo questão de acordar Sirius e fazer o mesmo levantar e ir para o salão principal.  
Assim que Kely acordou viu um bilhete do lado da cama de Sirius:

_Kely,  
Tiago me acordou cedo e fiquei com receio de te acordar... Você parecia estar em um sono tão bom...  
Avise Lily que descemos para o café!  
Mais tarde nos vemos...  
Não pense que esqueci que hoje é dia 24 e fazemos dois meses de namoro... É que hoje tem final de quadribol... Mas depois de jogo podemos namorar um pouco, apesar de ser lua cheia e eu precise sair cedo hoje...  
Espero que entenda..._

_Com amor,  
Sirius Black_

_PS se não me encontrar no salão principal provável que já esteja no vestiário! Ter o melhor amigo como capitão do time não é nada fácil... rsrsrs_

Kely acordou Lílian assim que terminou de ler a carta, viu Remo dormindo todo espalhado na cama e começou a rir.

- Como eles conseguem dormir assim? – perguntou Lílian depois que saiu do banheiro.  
- Vai saber... – respondeu Kely rindo ainda mais.  
- Vamos descer então? – perguntou Lílian.  
- Não é melhor acordar os meninos? – perguntou Kely.  
- Hoje é sábado... Deixe-os dormirem... – disse Lílian abrindo a porta do dormitório.  
- Tem razão... – disse Kely indo atrás da moça.

**  
- Será que Tiago esqueceu? – perguntou Lílian ao ler a carta de Sirius.  
- Acho que não. Tiago adora surpresas... Deve estar preparando algo. – disse Kely.  
- Você tem toda a razão. – respondeu Lílian animada.

**  
Todos já estavam a caminho do campo de quadribol.

- Vamos ver os meninos no vestiário? – perguntou Kely.  
- Ótima idéia! – disse Lílian.  
- Vamos logo... – disse Kely puxando a amiga.

**  
- É bom que estejam todos com roupa, pois estamos entrando. – disse Kely empurrando aporta e vendo todos sentados com Tiago à frente parecendo nervoso.  
- Meu amor! Que surpresa agradável. – disse Sirius se levantando.  
- Viemos desejar boa sorte. – disse Kely.  
- Todos têm alguns minutos. – disse Tiago para o time. – Que bom que esta aqui Lily. – disse para a namorada.  
- Vamos fazer o que depois do jogo? – perguntou ela,  
- Comemorar a vitória. – disse Tiago a beijando.  
- Ah! – respondeu ela meio desanimada.  
- Temos que ir Lily. – disse Kely depois de um pequeno tempo.  
- Certo... – respondeu Lílian dando um último selinho no namorado.  
- Nos vemos assim que o jogo acabar... Vou pegar o pomo por você meu lírio. – disse Tiago sorrindo.  
- Eu vou bater um balanço na cabeça do Malfoy por você Kely. – disse Sirius rindo.  
- Faça isso Sirius. Adoraria o ver perdendo feio! – respondeu a menina.  
- Boa sorte para todos! – disseram as duas antes de sair.

**  
- Grifinória esta com a goles... Meu Merlin! Que jogada espetacular da artilheira Jackson, e Sonserina tenta pegar a goles, mas Jackson passa para Ribbo que marca 50 X 90 para a Grifinória. Cuidado! Malfoy... Sirius Black da Grifinória quase acerta Malfoy em cheio, mas Belatrix Black, a batedora da Sonserina, não vai deixar isso assim... E por que Potter e Malfoy não estão atrás do pomo de ouro?... E Sonserina esta com os goles e avança para o campo da Grifinória... Arremessa e... QUE DEFESA ESPETACULAR, senhoras e senhores e goleiro da Grifinória defende o gol com o pé... E Trell pela a goles, passa para Jackson, que repassa para Trell e é gol da Grifinória!... Cuidado com o balaço Potter! Realmente os Black's não estão para brincadeira hoje minha gente... 50 X 110 para a Grifinória... E Potter mergulha rapidamente... Será que ele viu o pomo? Malfoy agora mergulha atrás de Potter... A torcida parece não respirar... E Potter pega o pomo minha gente! 260 X 50 para a grifinória que ganha à taça de quadribol desse ano! Parabéns Grifinória!!! – dizia o narrador do jogo.

A torcida da grifinória invadiu o campo e Dumbledore deu o troféu para Tiago que logo foi levantado pela torcida assim como todos os jogadores.

Remo, Lílian, Kely e Peter desceram sem pressa das arquibancadas e ficaram rindo da cara dos Sonserianos, todos exceto Lílian que só ria por dentro.

Depois de algum tempo os torcedores colocaram os jogadores no chão, e estes foram para o salão comunal esperar para a festa, enquanto os jogadores se dirigiram para o vestiário para tomar banho.

Depois de quase uma hora os jogadores estavam de volta ao salão comunal para a festa.  
Remo a cada hora parecia um pouco mais abatido.

Tiago e Sirius deixaram um pouco a torcia e foram fiar com as namoradas:

- Parabéns – disseram as duas juntas. - Obrigado! – responderam os dois igualmente.  
- Cadê o Aluado? – perguntou Sirius.  
- Esta conversando com a Tonks. Olha lá... – respondeu Lílian apontando Remo e Tonks no canto da sala.  
- Será que ele finalmente vai se entender com ela? – perguntou Tiago.  
- Seria bom! – respondeu Kely.  
- Já volto. – disse Sirius subindo para o quarto.  
- Onde ele foi? – perguntou Lílian sem entender.  
- Não faço idéia. – respondeu Tiago beijando a.

**  
Remo e Tonks ficaram conversando por algum tempo e se beijaram, mas no instante seguinte Remo já estava em pânico:

- Isso não poderia acontecer... – disse ele assim que se afastaram.  
- Pensei que gostasse de mim. – disse ela quase chorando.  
- E gosto, mas não posso namorar você. – respondeu ele.  
- Mas Remo...  
- É melhor não nos vermos mais Tonks. – disse ele saindo apressando do são comunal e deixando uma Tonks chorando para trás.  
- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Lílian e Kely se aproximando.  
- Remo... A gente se beijou e... – dizia ela chorando.  
- Que bom que se beijaram... Finalmente Remo teve coragem.. – começou Kely ajeitando a flor que ganhou de Sirius nos cabelos.  
- Vocês se beijaram e ele saiu correndo? – perguntou Tiago.  
- Disse que não poderia ficar com ninguém... – respondeu Tonks chorando mais ainda.  
- Ele não pode ter... – começou Lílian, mas parou de falar e abraçado Tonks que chorava descontroladamente.  
- Mas Remo gosta dela... – começou Sirius para Tiago.  
- Vamos atrás dele. Logo a lua aparece... – disse Tiago.  
- Certo... – disse para Tiago, e se afastou puxando Kely – Parabéns pelos dois meses meu amor. – disse beijando ele. – Sei que só o rosa não é nada, mas mês que vem saímos para namorar um pouco no dia 24... É que agora tenho que ir... Lua cheia... Remo precisa de mim. – disse ele beijando ela.  
- Não se preocupe Sirius. Obrigada pela rosa. – respondeu antes do menino sair do salão comunal.  
- Tenho que ir Lily. – disse Tiago assim que Lílian desceu as escadas, pois havia ido levar Tonks para o quarto.  
- Eu sei... – respondeu ela desanimada vendo Tiago virar as costas e começar a sair. – Não esta esquecendo nada? – perguntou numa ultima esperança dele não ter esquecido o aniversário de dois meses deles.  
- Me desculpe Lily... É que estou preocupado com o Aluado. – respondeu dando um beijo doce na namorada. - Que cabeça a minha... Esquecer de dar um beijo na minha namorada... – disse rindo e saindo.

Lílian ficou decepcionada com tudo aquilo, mas não disse nada para ele. Viu Kely a olhando de longe e subiu para o quarto.

**  
- Ele esta com muita coisa a cabeça Lily. – disse Kely.  
- Ele poderia ter pelo menos dito que se lembrava.  
- Ele estava preocupado com o Remo.  
- Ele esqueceu Kely! Esqueceu até de me dar um beijo antes de sair.  
- Tiago esta preocupado com o amigo. Tente entender. Não vá brigar com ele por causa disso...  
- Vou tentar Kely... Mas estou muito chateada com ele. Sirius te deu uma rosa... Foi tão fofo.  
- Dois meses não é uma data importante... – justificou Kely.  
- Para mim é! Tiago deveria ter se lembrado. – disse ela quase chorando.  
- Amanhã vocês conversam um pouco! – disse Kely.  
- Não quero mais falar sobre isso. Vou dormir. – respondeu e de deitou na cama. – Boa noite!  
- Boa noite Lily. – respondeu Kely.

O dia já tinha amanhecido nublado quando os marotos chegaram ao salão comunal:

- Tem certeza que está bem Remo? – perguntou Sirius.  
- Estou sim. Já tomei a poção na enfermaria. – respondeu ele se jogando no sofá.  
- Vou para o quarto. – disse Peter subindo.  
- Vou esperar as meninas aqui mesmo. – disse Tiago.  
- Eu também. – disse Sirius. – Assim o Aludo pode nos explicar por que deu um fora na Tonks... Pensei que você estivesse gostando dela...  
- E estou... – disse Remo chateado.  
- E então por que terminou com ela? – perguntou Tiago sem entender.  
- Não posso namorar. Ela iria sofrer, iria me odiar quando soubesse! Eu sou um monstro! – disse Remo nervoso e com os olhos marejados.  
- Não é não! – disse Lílian descendo as escadas.- Bom dia meninos! – disse se aproximando dando um selinho rápido em Tiago e saindo pelo retrato da mulher gorda logo em seguida.  
- O que deu nela? – perguntou Tiago sem entender.  
- Esta chateada. – disse Kely dando um selinho em Sirius e o puxando para fora.  
- O que eu fiz? – perguntou Tiago sem entender a reação das meninas.  
- Eu não sei! – disse Remo se aclamando. – Vamos tomar café! – sugeriu.  
- Vamos!

**  
- Como assim o Pontas esqueceu que dia foi ontem? – perguntou Sirius para as meninas.  
- Esquecendo. Para ele não foi importante. – disse Lílian seca.  
- Ele não falava em outra coisa semana passada! – disse Sirius espantado.  
- Ele foi um insensível – disse Kely.  
- Ele até enchia o saco sobre o assunto... Meu Deus! Tiago vai ficar arrasado quando souber. – disse Sirius se levantando.  
- Ele não vai saber. Não quero que ninguém fale com ele. – disse Lílian pegando e começando a comer.  
- Mas Lily... – começou Sirius.  
- Mas nada! – disse Lílian avistando Tiago entrar no salão.  
- Não foi culpa dele. Ele tinha muita coisa na cabeça. – disse Kely antes de Tiago chegar.  
- O que houve meu amor? – perguntou ele se sentando do lado da namorada.  
- Nada! Só não dormi direito. – respondeu ela sem olhá-lo.  
- Você esta estranha! – disse Tiago a observando.  
- Impressão sua. – disse ela.

Tiago a observou comer por um tempo e todos permaneciam em silencio. Assim que Lílian terminou de comer ela se levantou e quando já estava saindo Tiago pegou no braço dela:

- Aonde vai? – perguntou.  
- Para a biblioteca. Estudar... – respondeu sem olhá-lo.  
- O que eu fiz? – perguntou ele.  
- Nada... Por quê? – perguntou ela inocentemente.  
- Você esta estranha. Quase não comeu, esta sendo seca comigo, quase não me olha... O que foi?  
- Eu não fiz nada disso. É impressão sua! – respondeu ela se soltando. – Tenho que ir. Mais tarde nos falamos.  
- Espera eu acabar de comer que eu vou com você!  
- Não precisa. Você odeia estudar... – disse ela saindo.  
- O que eu fiz de errado? – perguntou para os outros assim que ela se afastou.  
- A pergunta certa é o que você não fez... – disse Kely se levantando. – Vou tentar falar com ela de novo.  
- Espera Kely. Ela não vai te escutar. – disse Sirius puxando a namorada de novo.  
- Posso saber por que ela esta assim? – perguntou Tiago.  
- Eu falo com ela. – disse Remo se levantando e saindo do salão.  
- Você não fez nada. – falou Kely irritada. – Vou falar com a Alice e com o Frank. Já volto.  
- Não demora Kely! – pediu Sirius.  
- Não se preocupe. – respondeu ela dando um selinho no namorado e se afastando um pouco para encontrar os amigos.  
- Mas o que eu fiz de errado Sirius? – perguntou Tiago começando a ficar irritado.  
- Não foi o que você fez... Com as mulheres pode sempre ser o que você não fez! – respondeu Sirius enigmático.  
- Ela esta assim só por que eu não dei um beijo nela ontem? Eu estava preocupado com o Remo... Não me lembrei de dar um beijo de boa noite! Ela não pode ficar com raiva por causa disso... Ela tem que entender... – reclamou ele.  
- Ela entendeu isso Tiago. Foi outra coisa. – disse Sirius.  
- Mas o que? – gritou Tiago fazendo várias cabeça virarem para eles.  
- Se acalme! – pediu Sirius fazendo o amigo se sentar.- Você esqueceu uma coisa que para ela era muito importante. – Que dia é hoje?  
- Domingo!  
- Em número seu burro! - Disse Sirius.  
- Sei lá...  
- Sabe pelo menos o mês? – Perguntou Sirius irônico.  
- Lógico que sei... Estamos em fevereiro!  
- Exatamente... – disse ele misterioso  
- O que foi? Ontem não tinha nada... Não era aniversário dela, nem dos pais dela, nem do nosso primeiro beijo, nem nosso aniversário de namo... – mas ele parou de falar.  
- Exatamente! – disse Sirius.  
- Esta brincando.... Ontem foi dia 24? – perguntou espantado.  
- Foi sim! Não viu a rosa que eu dei para a Kely?  
- Claro que vi... Mas eu sempre dou lírios para a Lily... Não precisa ser nenhuma data especial... – começou ele.  
- É, mas era uma data especial... Ela esta chateada com você.  
- Preciso inventar uma boa história.  
- Se mentir vai ser pior. – disse Kely se aproximando.  
- O que vou fazer então? Mandar flores? – perguntou ele desesperado.  
- Mande flores, chocolates, e uma carta. – disse Sirius. – Mulheres adoram isso!  
- Pode até ser, mas depois fale com ela pessoalmente. Ela vai gostar que você admita que errou. – disse Kely.  
- Preciso da ajuda do Aluado... Ele que é bom em cartas. – disse Tiago tentando se acalmar.  
- Faça você mesmo à carta. Você que a ama e não o Remo! – disse Kely.  
- Mas...  
- Ela vai gostar Tiago. Escreva uma poesia que acha a cara dela, sei lá... Peça desculpas! – disse Sirius.  
- Vou fazer isso! Vou para o quarto pensar. – disse ele saindo.

**  
- Lily... Não trate o Tiago assim... Ele estava ocupado com o quadribol. – disse Remo.  
- É por isso mesmo que estou nervosa! Ele trocou a namorada dele por quadribol! – disse Lílian irritada. – Mas não quero falar de mim... Quero saber por que disse aquilo para a Tonks.  
- Só disse a verdade.  
- Ela estava chorando Remo!  
- Ela vai chorar mais ainda quando eu a machucar! – disse Remo irritado.  
- Você já a machucou. Partiu o coração dela! – disse Lílian calmamente.  
- Eu sou um... – começou ele.  
- Um cara legal, inteligente, bonito, simpático, cavalheiro, doce, fiel, um ótimo amigo... – disse Lílian.  
- Eu sou um monstro Lily. Poderia feri-la. – disse ela quase chorando.  
- Você não é um monstro é o cara mais legal que conheço. Se ela gosta realmente de você ela vai entender... A culpa não é sua! Não piore as coisas...  
- Não quero machucá-la.  
- Já esta machucando o suficiente Remo! – disse Lílian.  
- Você não entende! – gritou ele.  
- Para fora os dois! Senhorita Evans e senhor Lupin! – disse a bibliotecária.  
- Claro que entendo Remo. – disse Lílian o seguindo para fora da biblioteca. – Sei que quer protegê-la, mas é ela que tem que escolher se quer ser protegida ou não! – concluiu ao sair da biblioteca.  
- Você é a melhor amiga que alguém poderia ter Lily. – disse ele abraçando a menina.

Depois de mais um tempo conversando, agora nos jardins Remo resolveu mudar o rumo da conversa:

- E você... Não vai perdoar o Tiago? – perguntou.  
- Já perdoei. Só estou chateada! – respondeu ela tristemente.  
- Ele te ama tanto... Quando se lembrar vai quer se matar de raiva! – disse Remo.  
- Também o amo Remo, mas para mim era importante..  
- Por quê?  
- Nunca namorei sério... O muito menos Tiago, sempre que eu ia fazer dois meses de namoro eu terminava com a pessoa, não queria me relacionar com ninguém, mas com Tiago é diferente, não tive coragem de terminar... Eu o amo!  
- Ele também Lily. Converse com ele! – pediu Remo.  
- Não quero falar sobre isso...  
- Para Tiago a data era tão importante quanto para você... Ele nunca conseguiu ficar com ninguém por tanto tempo, mesmo quando falou que iria ficar, quando queria te esquecer... Dê uma chance pra ele Lily.  
- Estou dando Remo! Se não estivesse tinha terminado.  
- Não terminaria por uma bobagem dessas! – disse Remo.  
- Terminaria por coisa menor... Agora vejo que Tiago mudou realmente. Não é mais o crianção que sempre foi, é um homem.  
- Um homem que te ama mais que tudo!

**  
Depois do almoço Lílian resolveu tentar dormir um pouco, e os outros foram passear pelo castelo.

Lílian estava deitada quando escutou batidinhas leves na janela.

- Olá Edd. – disse ela abrindo a janela para uma coruja preta entrar. – Acho que você errou de quarto. – disse ela rindo e a coruja soltou um piu fraco – Tiago não me mandaria uma carta. Ele esta aqui no quarto ao lado... – a coruja parecendo que tinha entendido o que a menina falou mostrou a perna com uma carta. – Cadê a Jim?Cadê a minha filhinha? – perguntou para a coruja enquanto tirava a carta de perna dela, a coruja soltou um pio alto. – Nunca vejo vocês separadas... Estão mais grudados que eu e Tiago. – disse a menina rindo sobre sua coruja e a do namorado. – Venha. Vou te levar para Tiago junto com a carta! – disse ela estendendo o braço, mas a coruja não se moveu. – O que foi? A carta é para mim? – perguntou e a coruja soltou um piu. – Parece que sim... – disse ela rindo.

_Lily,  
Oi meu amor, sei que esta chateada comigo por causa de ontem... Dei duas mancadas com você! Peço desculpa pelo que fiz, não vou mentir para ti, esqueci mesmo, estava pensado no quadribol e esqueci o nosso dia, mas esse dia era importante para mim, espero que deixe reparar esse erro no próximo dia 24...  
Olha o poema que achei:_

_Eu aprendi:  
que a melhor sala de aula do mundo está aos pés de uma pessoa mais velha;  
que ter uma criança adormecida nos braços é um dos momentos mais pacíficos do mundo;  
que ser gentil é mais importante do que estar certo; (você me ensinou isso)  
que nunca se deve negar um presente a uma criança;  
que eu sempre posso fazer uma prece por alguém quando não tenho a força para ajudá-lo de alguma outra forma;  
que não importa quanta seriedade a vida exija de você, cada um de nós precisa de um amigo brincalhão para se divertir junto; (temos o Sirius!)  
que algumas vezes tudo o que precisamos é de uma mão para segurar e um coração para nos entender; (lembra quando meus tios sofreram o atentado? Você estava do meu lado)  
que deveríamos ser gratos a Deus por não nos dar tudo que lhe pedimos; (eu sempre pedi você,ainda bem que a tenho)  
que dinheiro não compra "classe";  
que são os pequenos acontecimentos diários que tornam a vida espetacular;  
que debaixo da "casca grossa" existe uma pessoa que deseja ser apreciada, compreendida e amada; (você sua teimosa! Tive dificuldade nisso, mas consegui!)  
que Deus não fez tudo num só dia; o que me faz pensar que eu possa?  
Que ignorar os fatos não os altera;  
que o AMOR, e não o TEMPO, é que cura todas as feridas;_

_(William Shakespeare)_

_Tudo isso se resume a você e a força que você me trás, você me tornou a pessoa que sou hoje, me tornou um cara responsável.. (nem tanto.. rsrsrs) Me trouxe para a sua vida e isso eu agradeço todas as noites a Deus... Amo você como nunca amei ninguém na minha vida e nunca vou amar. Você é tudo que tenho (tirando meus pais). Peço que me perdoe...  
Sei que está chateada, mas vou fazer por merecer o seu perdão minha ruivinha...  
Se me permitir, mês que vem recompenso esse e o próximo! Pense com carinho, pois te amo tanto que não saberia viver sem você, ser ignorado por você mesmo que por um segundo é o suficiente para que meu coração não queria mais bater em meu peito, minha vida não tem motivo sem você do meu lado...  
Amo-te muito... Você não imagina o quanto!_

_Do seu eterno namorado,  
T.P._

_P.S. se tiver alguma bolacha ai, dá para o Edd, ele esta com fome e não tenho nada aqui._

Ao terminar de ler a carta Lílian sentiu uma lágrima teimosa saindo de seus olhos, pegou uma bolacha e deu para a coruja que agradeceu com um pio forte e saiu voando pela janela.

Lílian guardou a carta e foi para o quarto do maroto que aguardava ansioso a coruja voltar com a resposta da namorada.

Nem ao menos percebeu quando a porta de seu quarto se abriu e uma Lílian radiante entrou pelo quarto e se jogou em seus braços quase derrubando o menino.

Abraçaram-se por algum tempo e logo que Tiago começou a se afastar da ruiva ela o beijou com muito amor e carinho.

- Isso quer dizer que me perdoa? – perguntou ele assim que terminara o beijo.  
- Claro que perdôo. – respondeu a menina.  
- Eu sou o homem mais feliz do mundo por ter você do meu lado! Te amo!  
- Eu também. – respondeu ela antes de beijá-lo novamente.

- Interrompemos? – perguntou Sirius entrando no quarto.  
- Pelo visto fizeram as pazes. – disse Alice vendo os dois se beijando.  
- Hum- Hum. Dá para parar de se beijarem e olhar pra nos? – perguntou Frank tentando ficar sério.  
- Desculpem! – pediu Lílian se afastando de Tiago envergonhada.

E assim se passou o resto do dia, entre risos e beijos.

* * *

**Olá turminha**

**Obrigada pelos comentários realmente aumentou um pouquinho o número rsrsr não mto mas já esta melhor huahuaha**

**Já chegamos na metade da fic hein!!! Acha que aguentam mais 22 caps ? tsrsrs**

Nixx Blanchard: festa surpresa deve ser mto bom neh?? que pena que nunca conseguiram fazer p mim,.. acho que sou desconfiada de mais para isso rsrrsr e o Six é o Six rsrsrs

Mizuki Yin: mta gente tava lendo ou tinha lido a fic no 3v, que pena que o site fechou neh!! fico feliz que vá reler por aki... aproveite para ver as outras :D mto obrigada pelo elogio!!! obrigada mesmo!!! fiquei mtooo lisongeada qdo li :D espero que apareça no meu blog tb para curtir os livros e poesias tb :D bem vinda a fic :D

marauder_4ever: obrigada!! epero que vc continue gostando a acompanhando a fic :D

JL_Lover: gostei do seu nick rsrsrs obrigada pelo elogio.. espero que leia as outras e goste tanto ou mais que dessa :D e deixe comentários falando o que achou hein!! Bem vinda a fic :D

Lily_Potter: gostou do cap??? nd como um quadribol para animar as coisas. :D

**Bjinhos amores e espero que tenham gostado desse cap assim como gostei de escrever**

**Assim que comentarem eu posto mais ok? Bjinhos**


	23. Monstro a solta?

Depois de alguns dias, o que mais preocupava Lílian era os NIEN's, e o que mais preocupava Remo era seu termino com Tonks.

Tiago e Sirius estavam na aula de história da magia conversando:

- Então o que pretende fazer para o dia 24? – perguntou Sirius.  
- Estou pensando em algo romântico. Não sei ao certo como vou fazer direto, mas assim que souber eu te falo, provável eu precise de ajuda. – respondeu Tiago.  
- Esta chegando o dia viu! – disse Sirius rindo.  
- Pode deixar. – disse Tiago com um sorriso maroto passando as mãos pelos cabelos.  
- Que barulho é esse? – perguntou Sirius de repente.  
- Que barulho? – perguntou Tiago  
- Não esta escutando nada? Parece alguma coisa na janela. – disse Sirius.  
- Você deve estar ficando louco Sirius. – disse Tiago rindo.  
- É sério! – disse Sirius cismado.  
- Eu também estou falando sério! – disse Tiago rindo  
- Posso saber o que esta acontecendo que é tão engraçado? – perguntou o professor.  
- Desculpe professor! – pediu Tiago recebendo um olhar de reprovação de Remo e Lílian.

(N/A: Sirius em itálico e Tiago em negrito: )

_Vamos ter que nos falar assim agora, eu odeio escrever... Eu estou falando sério... Tinha um barulho na janela...  
** Você é realmente doido Almofadinhas! Como vai ter alguma coisa na janela? Estamos no quinto andar!**  
Poderia ser um pássaro, um hipogrifo, dragão, coruja...  
**Você dormiu bem Almofadinhas? *sorriso maroto***  
Claro que dormir. Sonhei com a Kely. *cara maliciosa*  
** Como a Lily diria... Você é um pervertido Black!**  
Olha quem fala... A varinha falando do bruxo.... Não sou eu que fico chamando a Lily de noite...  
** E ai de você se chama-se... Você chama a Kely todas as noites seu cachorro pulguento!**  
Então estamos quites!_

E o sinal indicando que a aula acabou tocou.

Remo pegou o papel dos dois antes que eles tivessem a oportunidade de jogar fora:

- Eu concordo plenamente... Você é louco Sirius. Não vi nada na janela. – disse Remo rindo.  
- Eu tinha alguma coisa na janela! Eu sei que tinha! – disse Sirius.  
- E também sei que os dois chamam Lily e Kely de noite... É assim oh... _Lily... Hum... Lily... Vem meu amor..._- imitando a voz de Tiago com uns gemidos no meio das falas- E assim com o Sirius:... _Vem Kely... Vem docinho... Pode vir... Hum que delicia... Mais... Isso Kely... _ -completou Remo antes dele e de Peter caíram na gargalhada.  
- Eu não faço isso! – disseram os dois juntos.  
- Faz sim! – disseram todos e recomeçaram a rir.  
- Por que estão rindo? – perguntou Kely chegando.  
- Nada não! – disseram Tiago e Sirius parando imediatamente de rir e fazendo os outros marotos rirem mais ainda.  
- Fiquei curiosa! – disse Lílian abraçando Tiago.  
- É melhor irmos... Vamos nos atrasar para a aula de trato de criaturas mágicas. – disse Tiago rapidamente.  
- Vamos. – disse Lílian puxando Tiago. – Vocês não vêm? – perguntou para os outros que não haviam saído do lugar.  
- Estamos indo. – disse Sirius.

**  
Na hora do almoço os marotos chegaram primeiro:

- Você teve sorte lá na outra aula com a Lily. – disse Remo.  
- Não foi sorte. Foi estratégia. –disse Tiago com um enorme sorriso.  
- Estratégia? – perguntou Sirius.  
- Claro... Lily não resiste a uma aula. – disse Tiago rindo.  
- Fiquem quietos que o assunto esta chegando. – disse Remo apontando Lílian e Kely com a cabeça.

Lílian e Kely pareciam estar discutindo quando chegaram.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Sirius.  
- Estavam brigando? – perguntou Tiago.  
- E Kely esta ficando louca... Disse que viu alguma coisa assustadora na janela... – disse Lílian. – Ela me deu o maior susto.  
- Vocês combinaram? – perguntou Tiago para Sirius e Kely.  
- Essa eu não entendi! – disse Kely.  
- Sirius estava com a mesma conversa na aula de história da magia. – respondeu Tiago.  
- Não é história... Eu vi alguma coisa na janela! – disseram os dois juntos.

**  
Na aula de adivinhação Lílian e Kely estavam tentando ver algo na bola de cristal enquanto Tiago e Sirius inventavam histórias para a professora que sempre dizia que Tiago iria morrer jovem, enquanto Remo e Peter riam da cara da professora.  
Quando escutaram um estrondo vindo de fora, mas precisamente da janela, fazendo todos olharem imediatamente para fora, e não vendo nada.

- Eu falei que tinha alguma coisa na janela... E esta nos perseguindo. – disse Sirius.  
- Claro que não é nada... – disse Tiago.  
- Deve ser um hipogrifo. – disse um aluno assustado.  
- Pode ser um dragão! – disse outro.  
- Um dragão na escola? Não seja burro! – disse uma menina da lufa-lufa.  
- Isso é um sinal. Algo ruim vai acontecer... – disse a professora.  
- Bobagem! – disse Tiago e Sirius juntos.  
- Eu falei que tinha visto alguma coisa! – disse Kely apreensiva.  
- Isso é medo? – perguntou Lílian rindo. – Ou é só para ter Sirius do seu lado?  
- Os dois. – respondeu a menina correndo para abraçar Sirius.  
- Não vai fazer o mesmo? – perguntou Tiago para Lílian.  
- Por quê? – perguntou ela rindo.  
- Para que eu te proteja. – respondeu ele passando as mãos pelo cabelo.  
- Não preciso Ti... Mas se fosse para te abraçar... – começou ela rindo.  
- Estou às ordens meu lírio! – disse ele galanteador.  
- Ai Ti eu estou com medo do barulho! –encenou ela abraçando ele.  
- Não tema meu amor. Eu te protejo de todo e qualquer mal. – disse ele antes dos dois começarem a rir.  
- Estão dispensados por hoje! – disse a professora depois de não conseguir continuar a aula por causa dos comentários sobre o misterioso barulho.  
- Temos um mistério aqui.. – disse Remo rindo.  
- Que mistério? – perguntaram Tiago e Sirius empolgados.  
- Oras... Só Sirius e Kely viram o que foi que fez o barulho... – disse Remo como se fosse a coisa mais obvia.  
- Não vi direito. Só vi um vulto voando... – disse Kely.  
- Acho que era um bicho... E parecia pequeno para ser um dragão como estão dizendo. – disse Sirius.  
- Ainda acho que não é nada! – disse Tiago.

**  
E assim se passaram uns dois dias, e ninguém sabia o que era o tal barulho. Numa certa noite todos estavam conversando no salão comunal depois que os outros alunos já haviam subido:

- E o mistério do barulho continua! – disse Remo misterioso.  
- Esse barulho esta nos seguindo. – disse Peter amedrontado.  
- Esta seguindo o Sirius e a Kely. – disse Alice.  
- Vocês vão morrer jovens! – disse Frank imitando a professora de adivinhações e todos riram.  
- Parem com isso... O assunto é sério! – pediu Kely.  
- Mas estamos falando sério! – disse Tiago em sua defesa.  
- Sei... – disse Sirius irônico.  
- Vamos mudar de assunto? – perguntou Remo evitando a discussão.  
- Podemos estudar um pouco. – disse Lílian empolgada.  
- Em plena quarta feira de noite? Já estudei de mais por hoje. – disse Frank se jogando no sofá e deitando no colo de Alice.  
- Mas... –começou Lílian, mas escutou um barulho e parou de falar.  
- Olha o barulho perseguindo o Sirius e a Kely. – brincou Peter.  
- Parem com isso... É só o Edd! – disse Tiago se levantando e indo até a janela.  
- Mas o que o Edd estaria fazendo aqui? Você vai mandar alguma carta Tiago? – perguntou Lílian confusa.  
- Não... Não o chamei... – respondeu Tiago vendo a coruja entrar agitada.  
- O que deu nele? – perguntou Remo.  
- Deve estar com fome... Com o dono que tem... – brincou Kely.  
- Eu deixei comida para ele, e tenho certeza que a Lily deixou comida para a Jim também! – disse Tiago ainda vendo a coruja agitada voando pela sala.  
- Claro que dei comida! – disse Lílian.

A coruja parou um pouco e pouco no ombro de Tiago.

- O que foi? Tem carta para mim? – perguntou Tiago para a coruja que piou alto. – O que deu em você? – perguntou ele vendo que não tinha carta nenhuma.  
- Acho que ela só estava com saudades! – brincou Frank.  
- Olha Pontas! Tem um macho atrás de você! – disse Sirius gargalhando da própria piada.  
- O que deu em você Edd? Você some com a Jim por dias e depois vem e faz um escândalo... – disse Tiago depois de um tempo que a coruja ficou piando alto no seu ouvido.  
- Esta com ciúmes do Edd com a Jim? – perguntou Kely rindo ainda mais.  
- Claro que não... É que ele está muito estranho! – disse Tiago antes da coruja começar a bicá-lo. – Pára! Isso dói! – pediu ele tirando coruja de cima dele. – O que deu em você em? Esta com raiva de mim? – perguntou para a coruja que bicou o menino ainda mais forte fazendo seu dado começar a sangrar.  
- Sai! – disse Remo tirando a coruja do salão comunal.  
- O que deu nele? – perguntou Lílian.  
- Vai saber... Deve estar com raiva do Tiago! – respondeu Frank.  
- Deve mesmo! Olha o que ele fez no meu dedo... – disse Tiago fazendo manha para Lílian.  
- Vou dar um jeito nisso. É só colocar um band –dait. – disse Lílian revirando os olhos e subindo para o dormitório.  
- Um o que? – perguntou Alice.  
- Sei lá! Deve ser coisa de trouxa! – respondeu Kely.

**  
No dia seguinte todos já tinham esquecido o ocorrido de noite, e os barulhos ainda pareciam os perseguir pelo castelo.

Lílian e Kely estavam na biblioteca quando ouviram o tal barulho novamente:

- Já estou me cansando desses barulhos! Parece que algo quer sempre chamar a nossa atenção! – disse Lílian irritada.  
- Seja que é um monstro? – perguntou Kely.  
- Não é possível. Dumbledore saberia. – disse Lílian.  
- Vamos ver o que é. – disse Kely se levantando.  
- Ver onde? – pergunto Lílian sem entender.  
- Oras... Na janela... Não é de lá que sempre vem o barulho? – perguntou Kely como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais obvia.

Assim que as duas abriram a janela da biblioteca Edd entrou e piando forte pousou no braço de Lílian.

- O que foi? Tiago me mandou uma carta? – perguntou a menina a coruja que piou ainda mais forte. – Pelo visto carta não foi! – disse Lílian tentado afastar a coruja de seus ouvidos. – Se perdeu de Tiago? Te levo até ele! – disse Lílian já caminhando para sair da biblioteca sobre um olhar reprovador da bibliotecária.  
- O Edd esta estranho há alguns dias! – disse Kely pensativa.  
- Ele deve estar ficando velho de mais para mandar cartas! Tiago tem que levá-lo em um veterinário. – disse Lílian ainda com a coruja em seus braços.

Lílian tomou o caminho para o salão comunal que era onde Tiago deveria estar, mas quando passou pelo salão principal Edd começou a bicá-la fortemente.

- O que deu em você hoje? – perguntou Lílian olhando a coruja em seu braço e continuando andando. – Está me machucando Edd! – disse Lílian tentando se livrar da coruja já perto do salão comunal.  
- Ela parece que não quer ir para esse lado. – disse Kely pensativa.  
- Ela deve estar atrás do Tiago! – disse Lílian já toda vermelha pelas bicadas da coruja.  
- Ela não parece estar procurando Tiago... – disse Kely.  
- Dá para parar de ficar ai fazendo deduções e me ajudar a tirá-la de cima de mim? – perguntou Lílian ainda tentando desviar da coruja que voava ao seu lado a bicando forte.  
- Cuidado Lily! – gritou Kely, mas tarde de mais, Lílian saiu rolando um lance de escadas.

Kely se desesperou e foi correndo atrás de Lílian quando a coruja sumiu mais uma vez voando pela janela mais próxima.

Minutos depois vários alunos já se amontoavam em voltas das duas:

- Lily! Acorda! – pediu Kely.  
- O que esta acont... – começou Remo passando entre os alunos, mas ao ver que era Lílian entrou em pânico. – Tiago! Sirius! Correm aqui! – pediu gritando.  
- O que... – começou Tiago, mas quando viu Lílian desacordada no chão se desesperou – Quem foi que fez isso? – gritou ele irritado.

Ninguém disse nada.

- Quem fez isso com ela? – perguntou mais uma vez.  
- Me ajude aqui! – pediu Remo para Sirius para levar Lílian para a ala hospitalar.  
- Lily... – dizia um Tiago desesperado pegando em sua mão.  
- Leve ela para a ala hospitalar. Vamos ver quem fez isso! – disse Sirius para os outros.  
- Fique com ela Tiago. Já voltamos! – disse Kely saindo com Sirius.

**  
Na ala hospitalar Lílian acabava de acordar:

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou ao ver Tiago.  
- Você caiu! – respondeu Remo.  
- Que bom que acordou! – disse Tiago parecendo aliviado.  
- O que aconteceu Lily? – perguntou Alice.  
- O Edd estava me bicando e eu me distrai tentando tirar ele de cima de mim... – explicou ela.  
- O que deu nessa coruja? – perguntou Tiago furioso  
- Se acalme Tiago. Tenho certeza que Edd não fez por mal. – disse Remo.  
- Ele quase matou a Lily. – disse Tiago irritado.  
- Ele estava estranho... – disse Lílian pensativa.  
- Chegamos... Sentiram saudades do Sirius perfeito? – perguntou Sirius entrando na ala hospitalar.  
- Claro que... Não! – respondeu Tiago nervoso.  
- Se acalme Pontas temos noticias para você e Lílian.  
- Descobrimos que foi o Edd que fez isso com a Lily. – disse Remo.  
- E descobrimos que não tem monstro nenhum na escola. Era só o Edd tentando falar com os dois. – disse mostrando Tiago e Lílian.  
- Vou matar aquela coruja! – disse Tiago nervoso.  
- Não vai não. Minha filha Jim não iria gostar. – disse Lílian. – Edd não fez por mal...  
- Filha? – perguntou Kely rindo. – Edd é como um filho para Tiago também? – pergunto rindo.  
- É como se fosse. – respondeu Sirius rindo. – Tiago faz de tudo para agradar a coruja.  
- Então... O que tinham para dizer? – perguntou Frank curioso.  
- Ah sim... Todos sabem que Edd estava estranho esses dias... – disse Sirius sentando. – É que ele precisava de ajuda. Estava desesperado... E seu dono nem ligou... – fuzilou Tiago com os olhos.  
- Mas.. – começou Tiago.  
- Lílian... Tiago... Você são avós! – disse Kely rindo e deixando todos espantados.  
- Co... Como assim? – perguntou Peter se segurando para não rir.  
- Não entendi nada. – disse Alice.

Sirius revirou os olhos e olhou divertido para todos:

- Jim teve filhotinhos! E adivinhem quem é o pai? – perguntou Sirius rindo.  
- Sério? – perguntou Remo rindo.  
- Exatamente. Edd e Jim são uma família agora. Eles tiveram um filhotinho agora apouco, por isso Edd estava atrás de vocês a semana inteira... Ele queria avisar, ou sei lá o que...  
- Hagrid disse que Edd estava preocupado com Jim... E queria que Lily ou Tiago ajudassem.. Afinal são seus donos... Por isso aparecia nas janelas, mas como não conseguia entrar... – disse Kely.  
- Até a coruja de você estão juntas... – zoou Frank rindo muito.  
- Parabéns avós! – disse Remo gargalhando.

Lílian e Tiago se olharam e sorriram.

Em cerca de uma hora Lílian já foi liberada da ala hospitalar e logo todos foram ver o filhote.

E com isso a semana passou rapidamente, entre aulas, e passeios ao corujal para ver as corujas.

* * *

**Oie galera...**

**alguém ai reparou que eu mudei meu profile??? *.***

**Ahhh arrumei meu cadastro no skoob, quem tiver pode me add, o link ta no profile.**

**o que acharam do cap?**

**obrigada pelos maravilhosos comentários**

Nixx Blanchard: mancada neh!! mas ninguém é perfeito!!

Carolzynha LF: não entendi o que quis dizer com semelhança na parte do natal rsrsr

JL Lover: o james é fofo!!!!! rsrsr

marauder 4ever: hahahah quem não ama quadribol? você num tinha login?? jurava que vc tinha login aki rsrsrs

Lily Potter: rs amooo quadribol huahau

Mizuki Yin: leitora nova?? ohhhhhh adoro leitores novos, principalmente os que comentam hahaha que isso... vou passar nas suas fics só para provar que você esta errada :D e obrigada pelo elogio, tb amooo shakespear.. tão romântico!!

Mari: aeeeeeeeeeeeee que bom que gostou :D

Raah: choro?? ohhhhh que emoção!!! mto obrigada !!! e o que achou desse cap?

**Obrigada pelas 233 visitas até agora no cap passado e pelos lindos comentários turminha. Espero que curtam o cap... Até mais! Bjos**


	24. Surpresas

Dia 23 de março os meninos estavam conversando no quarto por enquanto que se arrumavam:

- Vão fazer o que amanhã para as meninas? – perguntou Remo.  
- Nada. Só vamos dar uma volta, namorar um pouco... – disse Sirius.  
- Já eu vou levá-la para sair, vou fazer uma surpresa para compensar o mês passado... E começo por hoje mesmo. E vou precisar do mapa. – disse Tiago com um enorme sorriso.  
- O mapa vai ficar comigo hoje. Usa a sua capa! – disse Sirius.  
- O mapa é meu hoje! – disse Tiago.  
- E quem disse isso? – perguntou Tiago.  
- Dá para os dois pararem? Tiago fica com a capa e Sirius com o mapa. Não briguem por causa disso... – disse Remo.  
- Mas... – começaram os dois a reclamar.  
- Se reclamarem de mais os dois vão ficar sem o mapa e sem a capa. – disse Remo.  
- Você não pode me impedir de usar a capa. – disse Tiago.  
- Posso sim... Sou monitor chefe! – disse Remo orgulhoso.  
- E o maroto mais chato que existe. – disse Sirius irritado.  
- Vamos descer para ver as meninas então? – perguntou Frank chegando.  
- Vamos sim... – disseram todos se colocando de pé.

**

- Preciso de sua ajuda em uma coisa hoje Sirius! – cochichou Tiago.  
- Estamos no meio da aula de Defesa contra as artes das trevas! – disse Sirius querendo prestar atenção.  
- É sério... – disse Tiago.  
- A única aula que eu gosto você quer ficar falando? Deixa para falar depois. – disse ele se levantando e trocando de lugar com Lílian.  
- O que deu no Sirius? Quis trocar de lugar... – disse Lílian se sentando ao lado do namorado.  
- Não sei... Deveria estar querendo ficar perto da Kely. – mentiu Tiago.

**  
- O que acha que o Tiago vai fazer amanhã para comemorar os três meses de namoro? – perguntou Kely assim que as meninas colocaram os pés do salão comunal.  
- Não faço idéia. Só sei que se ele esquecer de novo esta ferrado! – disse Lílian se jogando no sofá.  
- Ele não esqueceu. Ouvi-o conversando com Sirius. – disse Alice.  
- O que eles falaram? – perguntaram as outras duas curiosas.  
- Não entendi direito. Só que Tiago queria alguma ajuda do Sirius e este falava que não ia dar para fazer aquilo, que alguém além de você poderia ver e não iria ser nada bom. – respondeu Lílian.  
- O que o Tiago esta aprontando? – perguntou Lílian pensativa.  
- Amanhã com certeza descobrimos! – disse Kely.  
- E você e Sirius? Vão fazer o que amanhã? – perguntou Alice.  
- Nada de especial. Vamos dar um jeito de sair para passear pelo castelo. Namorar um pouco... – respondeu Kely distraída.  
- Em falar neles... Onde será que estão? – perguntou Lílian.  
- Parece que foram dar uma volta pelos jardins. – disse Alice. – Frank me disse que Tiago procurava lírios.  
- Lírios? – perguntou Lílian feliz. – Ele vai me dar lírios amanhã... Que fofo!  
- Lily adora lírios! – explicou Kely para Alice que tinha uma cara confusa.

**  
Mais tarde ainda no salão comunal todos já estavam reunidos conversando:

- Ainda bem que amanhã é sexta. Não vejo a hora de ficar sem fazer nada. – disse Sirius.  
- Como sem fazer nada? Temos que estudar para os NIEN's. – disse Remo.  
- De novo vocês dois com essa história. Não se preocupem. Vamos nos dar bem... – disse Kely.  
- Remo tem razão. Não podemos deixar de estudar. Pelo menos umas três horas por dia... – disse Lílian.  
- Estudar três horas inteiras em pleno sábado? – perguntou Frank espantado.  
- Você só pode estar de brincadeira. – disse Peter.  
- Não estamos não! – disseram Remo e Lílian.  
- Eu não vou estudar em pleno sábado. – disse Tiago.  
- Vai sim! – disse Lílian.  
- Então vamos ver! –disse ele desafiador.  
- É... Vamos ver Potter! – respondeu ela a altura.  
- Já vão brigar? – perguntou Kely vendo os dois se olhando.  
- Não estamos brigando... Só discordando. – disse Tiago.  
- Em pensar que o ano esta acabando... – disse Peter sonhador.  
- Em pensar que não teremos mais escola... – disse Alice.  
- Em pensar que vou me casar... – disse Frank.  
- Casar com quem? – perguntou Kely rindo.  
- Esqueci desse detalhe... Ainda não tenho noiva... – disse Frank levantando e ficando de frente para Alice. – Não tive como planejar muita coisa, mas sei que vai gostar do mesmo jeito. – disse ele para Alice se ajoelhando em sua frente. – Quer se casar comigo Alice? – perguntou ele mostrando uma caixinha com um lindo anel de noivado.  
- Claro que sim. Não precisa nem perguntar! – disse a menina se jogando em seus braços.  
- EEEEEE! –comemoraram os outros. – Vamos ter festa!  
- Agora sim... Como eu estava dizendo... Vou me casar... – disse Frank rindo depois de receber os parabéns de todos.

**  
No dormitório masculino naquela noite tinham cinco garotos ainda acordados.

- Vamos logo com isso Tiago já vai dar meia noite. – disse Frank caindo de sono.  
- Já estou terminando. – disse ele terminando de escrever em um pergaminho.  
- Já são 23h30min... Você não queria tudo pronto até a meia noite? – perguntou Remo deitado.  
- Estou quase pronto! – disse Tiago se apresando. – Fez o que pedi Sirius? – perguntou colocando a carta na perna de Jim (coruja de Lily).  
- Claro. Despache Edd para o quarto e vá logo. E tome cuidado para não esbarrar com ninguém no caminho. – disse Sirius.  
- Cadê o Edd? – perguntou ele olhando no quarto.  
- Já mandei para a o quarto de Lílian. – respondeu Remo.  
- Perfeito! Já estou de saída então. Boa noite marotos!  
- Boa sorte com a surpresa. – disseram todos antes de Tiago sair do quarto correndo.

**  
Nem cinco minutos depois no quarto das meninas as corujas acordam Lílian com bicadas na janela.

- Jim... Edd? O que fazem aqui há essa hora? – perguntou ao abrir a janela ainda sonolenta.

A corujas não fizeram nenhum tipo de manifesto, apenas pousaram na cama da menina.

- Quem mandou isso? Tiago? – perguntou ele tirando um embrulho de Edd e uma carta de Jim. – E como esta o filhote de vocês? Amanhã passo lá para vê-los. – disse ela abrindo a carta.

_Olá meu lírio,_

_Como esta? Estava dormindo não é? Sinto muito te acordar, mas quero te mostrar algo...  
Lembra que falei que nossos três meses iriam ser mais do que especiais? Estou dizendo que ele começa daqui a menos de meia hora.. Se não reparou já passa das onze da noite, então peço que se apresse para me encontrar. Estou a sua espera, como sempre.  
Aguardo ansioso a sua chega. E venha com um casaco. Acho que vai precisar. Você tem menos de meia hora para me encontrar. Esse o embrulho para não ser pega._

_Seu eterno,  
Tiago Potter._

_P.S. Siga os lírios!_

- Como assim siga os lírios? – perguntou ela quase para si mesma e se virou para abrir o embrulho. – Por que Tiago me daria à capa da invisibilidade dele? Ele não acha que vou sair para passear a essa hora... – dizia ela sozinha, as corujas a olharam estranho – Tudo bem eu vou. Vou trocar de roupa! – disse se levantando.

Dez minutos depois Lílian já estava pronta, tentando não fazer barulho para não acordar as meninas com as corujas a observando.

- Onde Tiago esta? Podem me levar até ele? – perguntou Lílian fazendo carinho nas corujas.

A coruja como se tivesse entendido o recado pegou um lírio que estava junto com o embrulho e entregou para a menina.

- Já entendi. Lá vou eu procurar lírios pelo castelo. – disse ela pegando o lírio e saindo do quarto. – Me desejam sorte! – pediu para as corujas que a olhavam.

Lílian achou lírios nas escadas do dormitório dela, e em todo o salão comunal, os lírios pareciam estar alinhados perfeitamente, com mais ou menos meio metro de distância cada um indicando a saída do salão comunal. A menina colocou a capa do namorado e saiu recolhendo os lírios que encontrava.

Quase uns vinte minutos de caminhada Lílian chegou à torre de Astronomia, abriu a porta cuidadosamente, mas não viu Tiago lá. Foi seguindo mais meia dúzia de lírios e logo escutou a porta se fechando atrás dela.

- Chegou bem na hora. – disse uma voz conhecida.  
- Por que me trouxe aqui a meia noite? – perguntou ela procurando o namorado no escuto.  
- É que acabou de começar o nosso dia especial... Faz um minuto que já é dia 24, estamos fazendo três meses de namoro, e como prometi, estou te dando um presente. O primeiro de todos já esta com você... – disse ele ascendendo à luz da sala.  
- Comigo? – perguntou ela sem entender.  
- Se não reparou te dei um buquê de lírios com 100 deles! – disse Tiago sorrindo.

Lílian olhou para as sua mãos carregando os lírios e sorriu mais ainda.

- Agora vamos para uma outra surpresa. – disse Tiago se aproximando dela. – Pode se sentar. – disse ele quando chegou do lado dela.  
- Sentar no chão? – perguntou ela sem entender.  
- Não sua boba! No tapete que você esta em cima. – disse ele se sentando.

Lílian se sentou no tapete sem entender ao certo para que.

- Sei que adora histórias trouxas, então resolvi te colocar uma... – disse ele fazendo um movimento da varinha e o tapete se levantando do chão e saindo pela janela da torre.  
- Minha nossa Ti! – disse ela encantada.  
- Como é mesmo o nome da história do tapete? – perguntou ele pensativo.  
- Aladim! – respondeu Lílian.  
- Isso... É que li tantas histórias para ver uma que dava para fazer que me atrapalhei um pouco com os nomes. – explicou ele.  
- Mas aqui em cima é lindo! – disse ela observando as estrelas depois de algum tempo.  
- Como sei que nunca viu as estrelas de perto...  
- E como veria? – perguntou ela rindo.  
- Você é uma bruxa. Era só pegar a vassoura. – respondeu Tiago rindo.  
- Sem chance! – respondeu a menina rindo mais ainda.

Ficaram voando pelo céu e conversando por algum tempo.

- Acho melhor irmos para a próxima surpresa. Acho que você deve estar com fome. – disse ele.  
- Como adivinhou? – perguntou ela.  
- Te conheço bem senhorita Evans! – disse ele rindo.

Logo o tapete pousou no meio do mar.

- Vamos? – perguntou ele ficando de pé.  
- Vamos onde? Estamos no meio do mar. – disse ela sem entender.  
- Como é mesmo o nome da história? – perguntou ele pensativo. – Acho que é Pequena sereia! – Vamos "conhecer a casa dela" – disse Tiago rindo.  
- Quer que eu entre no mar à uma da manhã? – perguntou ela inconformada.  
- Não se preocupe. Você não vai se molhar. – disse ele agitando a varinha mais uma vez.

Logo os dois já estavam nadando para o fundo do oceano, e com uma magia de Tiago não estavam se molhado, Lílian seguiu Tiago até um lugar estranho, parecia mais uma floresta de algas marinhas, o menino colocou os pés no fundo do mar e foi "andando" para dentro da floresta marinha puxando Lílian consigo. Em instantes ele passou por uma parede invisível e logo já não havia mais água.

- Que lugar é esse? – perguntou ela assim que entrou.  
- O lugar onde meu pai trouxe minha mãe para pedi-la em namoro. – respondeu ela. – É uma lugar mágico no mar. Ele funciona como se fosse um tanque de ar no meio do mar, deixando nos respirar e fazer o que quiser enquanto vemos os animais marinhos em seu habitat natural.

Lílian observou a grama aos seus pés, árvores, e até ipês estavam dando vida ao local, com pequenas borboletas e abelhas voando, uma mesa de piquinique logo à frente com dois bancos espaçosos e em volta o mar, com corais e peixes.

- Que lugar lindo! – contemplou ela depois de algum tempo. – Como o achou?  
- Meu pai me mostrou há pouco. – respondeu ele indo para a mesa.  
- Nunca pensei comer o fundo do mar.

Tiago riu enquanto arrumava a mesa.

- Trouxe bolo, torta, suco e lanches. Acho que é o suficiente. – disse ele depois que terminou de arrumar tudo.

Depois que comeram, namoraram um pouco e Tiago resolveu melhor ir embora:

- Temos aula logo cedo. Acho melhor irmos. Depois das aulas te levo para passear de novo! – disse ele assim que acabou de arrumar a mesa.  
- Você é um fofo! – disse Lílian o beijando.  
- Eu sou irresistível! – disse ele rindo.  
- E modesto também. – disse ela se colocando de pé para sair.

Nadaram de volta para o tapete e logo já estavam voltando para o castelo.

- Temos que ir. Já passa das 3 e meia da manhã. – disse ele assim de colocaram os pés no castelo.  
- Temos aulas hoje! – disse ela desanimada. – Queria ficar com você.  
- Lílian Evans dispensando uma aula? Vai chover! – disse Tiago fingindo espanto.  
- Pára com isso seu bobo! – disse ela rindo. – É que a noite foi perfeita!  
- Eu disse que iria te recompensar aquele dia. Vem agora vamos dormir um pouco. Temos até amanhã a meia noite para comemorarmos ainda.

**  
- O que aconteceu para você estar com tanto sono assim? Foi dormir cedo ontem. – disse Kely terminando de se arrumar.  
- Vocês não iriam acreditar se eu contasse. – disse Lílian bocejando.  
- Pode ir falando mocinha. –disseram as duas se sentando na cama de Lílian.  
- O Tiago é tão fofo... Ele... – começou Lílian.

Depois de narrar todos os detalhes da noite para as meninas elas resolveram descer para tomar café.

- Que romântico! – exclamavam as duas descendo as escadas.  
- Estão falando de mim? – perguntou Sirius com um enorme sorriso s aproximando da escada.  
- Estamos falando do passeio noturno do Tiago e da Lily. – respondeu Alice.  
- Eu que ajudei! – disse Sirius.  
- Obrigada então Sirius. – disse Lílian.  
- Meu cachorrinho é um amor. – disse Kely abraçando Sirius.  
- Trouxe isso para você Kely. – disse ele entregando uma caixa em forma de coração para a menina.  
- Obrigada Si! – disse ela o beijando.  
- E Tiago? – perguntou Lílian.  
- Foi na frente. Ele disse que precisava ver algumas coisas. – disse Remo.  
- O que será que ele foi ver... – disse Lílian pensando alto.  
- Aposto que é para você! – disse Frank rindo.  
- Meu namorado é o melhor do mundo! – disse Lílian feliz indo com os amigos para o salão principal.

Assim que chegou ao salão principal Lílian viu todos a observando sem entender nada.

- Por que estão todos olhando para mim? – perguntou para Kely que estava de mãos dadas com Sirius.  
- Não sei! – respondeu a menina rindo.  
- Olha o Tiago ali! – disse Sirius apontando o amigo que estava sentado na mesa da grifinória com um lírio vermelho na mão.  
- Pelo visto você vai ganhar mais um lírio! - Disse Remo rindo.

Assim que Lílian pegou seu lírio e cumprimentou Tiago se sentou para comer com todos a observando ainda.

- Por que todos estão me olhado assim? – perguntou depois de um tempo.  
- Já viu o céu hoje? – perguntou Sirius.  
- De noite já... – respondeu ela sem entender.  
- Então olhe agora. – disse Tiago sorrindo.

A menina olhou para cima, e pode ver que através do teto encantado do castelo as nuvens faziam desenhos.

_Desenhos nas nuvens? Isso é normal... Depende a criatividade que cada um... Espera ai.. Não são desenhos... São letras... Não acredito!!! Tiago escreveu no céu!! "Amo você Lílian Evans! Ass.: Seu Tiago Potter!"... E ao lado ainda tem um desenho de um lírio... Que fofo! Como ele conseguiu fazer isso?? Que vergonha.. Estão todos olhando para mim..._

- Co... Como fez isso? – perguntou Lílian tirando os olhos de céu.  
- Coisa de maroto Lily. – respondeu Tiago com um lindo sorriso.  
- Você é maravilhoso! – disse ela abraçando ele.  
- Minha nossa Pontas... Adorei a idéia! – disse Sirius.  
- Se superou Tiago... Nunca pensei ver você fazendo isso. – disse Remo.  
- Eu sou de mais! – disse ele rindo.

O dia passou rapidamente para todos, principalmente para Lílian e a cada hora recebia uma declaração diferente de Tiago.

Na aula de poções por incrível coincidência foram fazer uma poção do amor:

-... Ela terá o cheiro que te lembra à pessoa amada. Infelizmente não vou poder deixar vocês com ela se conseguirem fazer, apesar dessa ser mais fraca que as outras, ainda pode ser perigosa.  
- Como assim mais fraca? – perguntou uma menina da lufa-lufa.  
- Ela só pode ser ativada quando o amor já existe, deixando um pouco mais intenso do que o normal. – respondeu o professor. – Vocês têm cerca de uma hora e meia para fazer. Comecem! – disse ele indo se sentar.  
- E minha terá cheiro de lírios! - Disse Tiago para Sirius.  
- Não sei que cheiro me lembra a Kely... – disse Sirius pensativo.  
- A minha terá um cheiro do perfume da Tonks.  
- Sabia que a Tonks é meio prima do Sirius? – perguntou Tiago rindo.  
- Sério? –perguntou Remo espantado.  
- Ela é filha da minha prima mais velha. A Andrômeda que também fugiu dos Black's. – disse Sirius.  
- Você tem muitos primos.. -disse Remo rindo.  
- Infelizmente os sangues puros são todos parentes em certo ponto. – disse Sirius.  
- É... Eu e Sirius devemos ser parentes distantes... Bem distantes... – disse Tiago rindo.  
- Você é meu irmão! – disse Sirius rindo.  
- É... Você adotou os meus pais para você também. – respondeu Tiago rindo mais ainda.

**  
- E o que vamos fazer agora? – perguntou Remo se jogando na cadeira no salão comunal.  
- Vocês eu não sei. Mas eu vou levar minha namorada para passear. – disse Sirius com um sorriso que só Tiago conhecia.  
- Vai levá-la para... – começou ele.  
- Vou! – respondeu Sirius.  
- E acha que ela vai...? perguntou Tiago.  
- Tenho certeza que sim. E você... Vai levar Lily para passear? – perguntou ele.  
- Vou levá-la para os jardins. – respondeu Tiago.  
- Eu vou estudar um pouco. – disse Remo. – não vou ficar de vela para o Frank e para a Alice.  
- Eu vou para a cozinha. – disse Peter saindo.  
- Como esse rato come... Tem dia que ele some e depois fala que ficou comendo. – disse Sirius.  
- Depois descobrimos o que ele anda fazendo realmente. – disse Tiago. – As meninas chegaram. – disse vendo as três passarem pelo buraco para entrar no salão.

**  
Tiago levou Lílian para os jardins e lá ficaram conversando e olhando as estrelas assim como na noite passada.

Já Sirius pegou Kely e beijando a ardentemente foi conduzindo ela por alguns corredores.

- O que achou do dia? – perguntou Tiago quando parou de beijar a namorada.  
- Se faz tudo isso para três meses de namoro quero ver o que vai fazer quando for um ano. – disse ela sorrindo.  
- Espere e verá! – respondeu ele a beijando novamente.  
- O dia foi perfeito. Obrigada Ti!  
- Só quis te mostrar como te amo, mas acho que ainda não fiz o suficiente para te mostrar.  
- Claro que fez. – respondeu Lílian.  
- Tudo que fiz ainda é pouco para o que sinto. Se pudesse te daria uma estrela do céu.  
- Pois me de se quiser. Aquela ali vai ser a sua. – disse ela mostrando uma estrela grande brilhando intensamente.  
- E batizo aquela ali do lado como Lily Potter. – disse ele mostrando a estrela do lado da sua.

**  
- Pára Sirius. – disse Kely entre alguns beijos.  
- Parar o que? – perguntou ela voltando a beijá-la.  
- Estou ficando sem ar. – disse ela se afastando dele enquanto ele ia beijar novamente seu pescoço. – Sirius... – pediu ela com um fio de voz.  
- Sim...? – perguntou ele ainda a beijando.  
- Pá... ra... – pediu ela.  
- Tem certeza? – perguntou ele a prensando na parede. E percorrendo seu corpo com as mãos.  
- Eu... – começou ela, mas não continuou, pois Sirius a beijou, a tomou no colo ainda sem desgrudar sua boca da sua, abriu uma porta que apareceu na sua frente e logo entrou com Kely no colo.  
– Agora você vai conhecer o verdadeiro Sirius Black. – disse ele a jogando na cama.

Na manhã seguinte Lílian desceu desesperada as escadas procurando os marotos:

- Tiago! Sirius! Remo! Peter! Frank! – gritou descendo as escadas.  
- O que foi Lily? – perguntou Remo que estava lendo no salão comunal.  
- A Kely sumiu! Não a encontro em lugar algum... – disse Lílian ainda desesperada.  
- Calma Lily! – pediu Frank.  
- Kely deve estar com o Sirius que também não voltou ainda. – disse Tiago indo ao encontro da menina.  
- Ele não voltou? Será que não dormiram em outro lugar? E se estiverem em perigo? – perguntou Lílian ainda desesperada.  
- Duvido. Perigo não é. – disse Tiago com um sorriso enorme.  
- O que quer dizer com isso? – perguntei me acalmando.  
- Vai saber quando os dois chegarem. – disse Remo.  
- Eles estão vindo para cá. – disse Peter.  
- Como sabe? – perguntou Frank.  
- Ele não sabe. – disse Tiago. – Só acha... – disse com um olhar repreendedor para Rabicho.

Minutos depois Sirius e Kely aparecem de mãos dadas no salão comunal.

- Quero saber mais tarde como Peter sabia Tiago... – disse Lílian no ouvido dele.  
- Ele não sabia... – começo Tiago.  
- Não tente mentir para mim... Vou querer saber... – respondeu Lílian sussurrando.  
- É reunião da turma? – perguntou Sirius quando viu todos no salão principal.  
- Estávamos preocupados com vocês! – disse Lílian.  
- Ela estava preocupada com vocês! – disse Tiago rindo.  
- Estávamos por ai... – disse Sirius misterioso enquanto Kely ficava vermelha.  
- Eu quero detalhes. – disse Lílian puxando Kely para o dormitório.

**  
No dormitório feminino:

- Onde passou a noite? – perguntou Lílian assim que fechou a porta atrás de si.  
- Na sala precisa com o Sirius. – respondeu Kely naturalmente.  
- Dá para falarem baixo? Eu quero dormir! – reclamou Alice.  
- Você dormiu com o Sirius? – perguntou Lílian gritando ignorando Alice.  
- Você o que? – perguntou Alice assustada sentando na cama.  
- Dá para as duas pararem de gritar?... Sim eu dormi com o Sirius...  
- Só dormiu? – perguntou Lílian para ter certeza.  
- Não! – respondeu Kely sem olhar para as amigas.  
- Onde foi? – perguntou Alice animada.  
- Na sala precisa! – respondeu Kely.  
- Quero detalhes da noite... – disse Lílian animada.  
- Vou tomar banho e já falo com vocês. – disse Kely indo ao banheiro.

**  
No salão comunal:

- Aproveita que não tem ninguém mais aqui e nos conte como foi à noite! – disse Peter animado.  
- Maravilhosa Rabicho! Kely é linda! – respondeu ele.  
- Hum! – fez Tiago rindo.  
- Então... No que se transformou a sala? – perguntou Remo.  
- Num lindo quarto, com uma cama de casal, velas dando a iluminação, uma temperatura agradável... – dizia Sirius se lembrando da noite. – Uma delicia...!  
- À noite ou a Kely? – perguntou Frank rindo.  
- As duas! – respondeu Sirius com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.  
- Foi sua primeira vez? – perguntou Frank.  
- Claro que não... – respondeu Sirius ofendido. – A minha primeira vez foi com minha prima um dia antes deu vir para Hogwarts pela primeira vez. – respondeu Sirius.  
- Prima? – perguntou Remo interressado.  
- Bellatrix! – respondeu Tiago no lugar de Sirius.  
- Você sabia? – perguntaram Peter e Remo juntos para Tiago.  
- Claro que sabia! – disse Tiago ofendido. – Sei tudo sobre a vida do meu irmão.

**  
- Vamos descer? Acho que já contei tudo para vocês... – disse Kely depois de narrar à noite.  
- Que fofo! Agora só falta a Lily e o Tiago! – disse Alice sonhadora.  
- Não... Não quero! – respondeu Lílian vermelha.  
- Por que não? – perguntaram as duas espantadas.  
- Por que não estou pronta ainda. Já falei isso para Tiago!  
- E ele não tentou nada? – perguntou Kely inda mais espantada.  
- Depois que eu disse isso ele não tentou não. – respondeu Lílian cada vez mais vermelha.  
- Mas agora que aconteceu com o Sirius e com a Kely é capaz dele tentar... – disse Alice.  
- Será...? – perguntou Lílian preocupada indo em direção as escadas para o salão comunal.

**  
- Então quer dizer que temos dois virgens só no grupo... – disse Frank com um sorriso maroto.  
- Dois? – perguntaram Sirius e Tiago juntos.  
- Remo e Peter! – respondeu Frank.

Tiago e Sirius caíram na gargalhada.

- Remo não é virgem. Faz algum tempo. – respondeu Tiago ainda rindo e Remo ficando mais vermelho que os cabelos de Lílian.  
- Sério? – perguntou Frank surpreso.  
- É sério. – respondeu Remo com a voz fraca.

**  
As meninas quando iam descer as escadas para o salão comunal foram paradas por Kely:

- Esperem.... Quero ver o que eles estão falando! Com certeza estão falando da noite que tive com o Sirius.  
- Tem certeza que quer ouvir? – perguntou Lílian apreensiva.  
- Claro que ela tem... Vai ser ótimo! – disse Alice.

**  
- Foi fácil levar Kely para a sala? – perguntou Remo.  
- Fácil não foi... – disse Sirius.  
- Jurava que ela não ia. – disse Peter.  
- Ela queria há algum tempo, mas não tinha coragem, então fiz isso por ela.  
- Você deve ter usado todas as armas possíveis... – disse Tiago rindo.  
- Até que não! Já disse que Kely queria tanto quanto eu...  
- Acho que quer tanto quanto você é impossível! – disse Remo rindo.  
- Tudo bem... Ela não queria tanto... Mas queria. – disse Sirius.  
- Foi à primeira vez dela? – perguntou Frank.  
- Não! – respondeu Tiago, Remo e Sirius juntos.  
- Como vocês sabem? – perguntou Frank para Tiago e Remo.  
- Somos marotos... Sabemos de tudo de todas as meninas da escola. – respondeu Tiago com um enorme sorriso.  
- Não foi usa primeir... – começou Lílian antes de Kely murmurar um "Shiii, eu quero ouvir".  
- Então a noite foi boa? – perguntou Remo.  
- Foi perfeita! Kely é de mais! – respondeu Sirius.  
- E temos um cachorro de quatro pela Kely! – zoou Tiago.  
- Lógico! – respondeu Sirius feliz da vida.  
- Agora só falta o Pontas e a ruiva. – disse Peter.  
- É verdade... Demorou para você fazer o mesmo com a Lily... – disse Sirius.  
- Tiago não forçaria a barra sabendo que ela é virgem. – disse Remo em defesa do amigo.  
- Aluado esta certo. Lily disse que não esta pronta. Não vou forçar a nada.  
- Não precisa forçar. É só induzi-la. – disse Peter com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.  
- Não vou fazer nada disso... – disse Tiago parecendo começar a se irritar. – Respeito à Lílian.  
- Mas você quer...? – começou Frank.  
- Claro que quero! – Tiago se apresou a responder.  
- Não vejo mal nenhum você dar uma forcinha para ela querer. – disse Sirius com cara de anjo.  
- Já disse que não! – respondeu Tiago.  
- E como vai saber quando ela quiser se você não tentar nada? – perguntou Sirius.  
- Tenho certeza que ela vai me dar algum tipo de sinal. Ou vai vir falar comigo. – respondeu Tiago.  
- Espera mesmo que ela fale com você? – perguntou Frank deboxadamente.  
- Claro que sim! – respondeu Tiago.  
- Ela não vai falar nada. Você só vai matar sua vontade na noite de núpcias. – disse Remo.  
- Se preciso eu espero até lá! – disse Tiago nervoso. – Pela Lily eu espero o tempo que for preciso.  
- Que fofo! – disseram Kely e Alice juntas um pouco alto de mais.  
- Que barulho foi esse? – perguntou Remo se levantando enquanto todos os meninos ficavam quietos para ouvir e Lílian tampava a boca das amigas.  
- Não deve ter sido nada. – disse Sirius depois de alguns segundos.  
- Então... Pontas... Acho que você vai ter que esperar muito. Se fosse você iria investindo. Lílian não vai resistir. – disse Peter.  
- Ele tem razão. – disse Sirius.  
- Sirius esta concordando com Peter? E dizendo que ele tem razão? Que milagre foi esse? – perguntou Remo zoando.  
- Engraçadinho... Mas Peter esta certo... Se você não fizer nada nem na lua de mel a Lily vai querer. – disse Sirius.  
- Se ela não quiser vamos ter uma noite longe para conversar. – respondeu Tiago.  
- Não estou te reconhecendo. O que fez com o Tiago? – perguntou Sirius sacudindo Tiago.  
- Estou falando sério Almofadinhas... Lílian é especial!  
- Que fofo! – disseram Alice e Kely de novo, e mais uma vez os meninos escutaram algo.

Tiago e Sirius se aproximaram das escadas de vagar sem fazer barulho pra ver se tinha alguém escutando a conversa.

- Tem certeza mesmo que não vai tentar nada Tiago? Vai perder a chance... – disse Frank.  
- Claro que tenho! – respondeu Tiago.  
- Mas você pode falar com a Kely ela te ajudaria a convencer à ruiva. – disse Sirius.  
- Não vou falar com ninguém... Vocês não entendem! Lílian é virgem. Não é fácil para ela. – disse Tiago.  
- Deixou seu lado feminino falar agora! – brincou Remo.  
- Esta virando mesmo um veado! Primeiro não quer transar, e agora esta entendendo as mulheres.. – disse Sirius.  
- É cervo! – disse Tiago nervoso. – Não vou fazer nada. Respeito a minha namorada, não quero que ela se sinta forçada a nada, pois não esta. Quando ela achar que esta pronta eu vou saber. E não me perturbem mais por causa disso. E ai se algum de vocês se forem falar ou fazer alguma piadinha com ela. Entenderam?  
- Claro! – responderam os demais  
- Que lindo! – disseram Alice e Kely alto.  
- Calem a boca! – pediu Lílian.  
- Mas o Tiago foi tão fofo! –protestou Alice.  
- O Tiago te ama de verdade! Só pelo que ele disse aqui já valia a pena você se... – começou Kely.  
- Não estou pronta para isso! – disse Lílian.  
- Mas ele é tão... – começaram as duas.  
- Fofo já sei! Mas calem a boca ou eles vão nos escutar e...  
- Tarde de mais Lily. – disse Sirius aparecendo e puxando a ruiva para descer as escadas.  
- Olha quem achamos escutando a conversa alheia! – disse Tiago rindo.  
- Lílian Evans escutando escondida? – perguntou Peter rindo.  
- Por que não desceram logo? – perguntou Remo.  
- Kely queria saber o que Sirius achou da noite. – respondeu Alice.  
- Se era isso era só me perguntar amor. – disse Sirius abraçando a namorada.  
- Há quanto tempo estão ai? – perguntou Remo apreensivo.  
- Desde: "Foi fácil levar Kely para a sala?" – perguntou Alice imitando Remo que ficou vermelho na mesma hora.  
- Elas escutaram o suficiente... – disse Sirius rindo. – Pelo menos toda a declaração de que Tiago esta assumindo ser um veado por completo.  
- É cervo! – disseram Tiago e Lílian.  
- Tiago estava sendo fofo! – disse Lílian defendendo o namorado.  
- Apoiado! – disseram as duas.  
- Obrigado! Pelo menos alguém não brigou pelo que eu disse. – disse Tiago vermelho.  
- Eu é que agradeço. – disse Lílian sorrindo. – Obrigada por tudo Ti. E não se preocupe.. Você vai ser o segundo, a saber, quando eu quiser... – completou ela no ouvido dele.  
- Segundo? – perguntou ele fingindo estar irritado.  
- Segundo. Eu seria a primeira! – respondeu ela rindo.  
- O casal pode parar de namorar aí e prestar atenção no cachorro aqui? – perguntou Sirius fazendo os dois o olharem. – Ótimo... Então. Já que resolvemos tudo... Por que não vamos tomar café? Sabia que ficar quase a noite inteira acordado na sala precisa cansa? – perguntou ele fazendo Kely corar furiosamente.

E assim todos foram tomar café da manhã naquele sábado.

* * *

**oie gente.....**

**eu acho esse cap tão fofo!! espero que concordem rsrsrs**

Mizuki Yin: realmente eu tb não me importava de ter uma.. deve ser mo legal rsrsrs gostou do cap?

Raah: logo fala mais sobra o filhote, senão me engano tem um cap só disso rsrsrs obrigada, espero que continue gostando e acompanhando :)

Lily Potter: :) aeeee

Bella: ohhhhhhhhhh mais uma leitora... seja bem vinda!!! espero que curta mto essa e todas as outras fics :)

**Obrigada pelos comentários, e pelas 200 visitas no cap anterior... Aos leitores maus, façam uma autora feliz e comentem!!! rsrsrs**

**bjinhos, até o próximo cap :)  
**


	25. Outro bilhete Anonimo?

- Já se acertou com a Tonks, Remo? – perguntou Lílian de repente  
- Lily... Já falamos sobre isso... – começou Remo.  
- E você disse que iria pensar... Já pensou? – perguntou ele interrompendo ele.  
- Mas Lily.. – começou ele de novo.  
- Que bom que já se decidiu! Vou falar com ela hoje mesmo. – respondeu ela empolgada.  
- Mas eu não... – começou Remo novamente.  
- Não se preocupe. Ela não vai ligar se eu for falar com ela ao invés de você! Ela vai entender que você é tímido. – respondeu Lílian radiante enquanto os outros abafavam risos.  
- Mas você entendeu... – começou ele mais um vez.  
- Eu sei que entendi muito rápido, sou inteligente Remo, não preciso ver em uma bola de cristal para saber que você gosta dela.  
- Mas Lily é que...  
- Vou falar com ela agora mesmo. – disse Lílian se levantando. – Tonks! – chamou ela saindo atrás de uma menina de cabelos verdes.  
- Você não vai fazer nada? – perguntou Remo indignado para Tiago.  
- Claro que vou! – o menino disse para Remo enquanto os outros o olhavam espantado. – Lily me espera meu amor. Eu te ajudo! Ela vai querer me escutar mais do que você! – disse ele indo atrás de Lílian.  
- Que amigo traíra! – reclamou Remo vendo Tiago se afastando.  
- Eles estão certos... – disse Alice tomando um gole de suco.  
- Você ainda vai agradecer a Lily e o Pontas! – disse Peter.  
- Ninguém doma aquela ruiva... Acostumasse! – disse Sirius rindo.

**

- Posso falar com você Tonks? – perguntou Lílian se aproximando da menina.  
- Olá Lily, Tiago! – cumprimentou a menina.  
- Se importa? – perguntou Tiago abrindo um lugar para os dois se sentarem.  
- Claro que não... – respondeu a menina fazendo uma reverencia para os dois sentarem. – Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou assim que eles já tinham sentado.  
- Para falar a verdade deixou de acontecer... – começou Lílian.  
- Não entendi! – disse à moça que agora já tinha os cabelos vermelhos iguais os de Lílian.  
- Ficou legal! – disse Tiago vendo o cabelo da menina que sorriu para ela, enquanto a namorada e mandava um olhar repreendedor.  
- Precisamos conversar sobre o Remo.  
- Para mim ele é o Lupin agora. – respondeu Tonks um pouco triste.  
- Por que as mulheres gostam de tanta formalidade? – perguntou Tiago fingindo indignação.  
- Ignorando o que ele disse... – disse Lílian de cara amarrada. – Remo cometeu um erro... É que ele não esta pronto para um namoro sério agora... Ele acha que pode te magoar... – falou a menina para a outra.  
- Eu gosto dele! – disse Tonks sem entender onde Lílian queria chegar.  
- Sei que gosta... Mas ele talvez não tenha tanta certeza dos sentimentos dele. – respondeu Lílian enquanto Tiago mandava um olhar dizendo: "É mentira!" para Lílian.  
- Era só isso? Por que ele não me falou... Não estava exigindo compromisso sério com ele... Precisamos ver se vai dar certo primeiro... Estávamos só saindo...  
- Eu sei! – disse Lílian procurando um argumento. – Mas vocês já tinham saído umas cinco vezes e não tinha rolado nada, então talvez ele possa ter se sentido ousado quando te beijou aquele dia.  
- Ousado? Com cinco encontros? Tiago e Sirius beijando as meninas no primeiro minuto dos encontros deles. – disse Tonks se levantando irritada.  
- Eu não faço mais isso e Sirius também não! – protestou Tiago.  
- Calma Tonks! – pediu Lílian fazendo a menina se sentar. – Estou falando que Remo é muito tímido e tem uma alto-estima muito baixa para o meu gosto, não sei o que é pior... Ter um convencido como o Tiago e o Sirius ou um tímido como o Remo... – dizia Lílian pensativa.  
- Obrigado pela parte que me toca! – respondeu Tiago com a cara fechada.  
- Prefiro o meu Tiago, ele é convencido, mas é meu e me ama. – concluiu a menina enquanto Tonks ria. – Mas agora é sério Tonks... De mais uma chance para o Remo... Já que você gosta tanto dele, tente fazê-lo feliz! – pediu Lílian.  
- Não sei não... – disse Tonks pensativa.  
- Faça você feliz, mesmo que não seja por muito tempo! – disse Lílian como uma ultima chance.  
- Você venceu! Vou dar uma chance para ele. Mas ele tem que vir falar comigo... – disse Tonks feliz.  
- Combinado! – pediu uma menina atrapalhando a conversa. – Tenho uma carta para... – começou a menina.  
- Outra carta Tiago? Essas meninas não se cansam não? – perguntou Lílian irritada.  
Tiago deu de ombros.  
- Qual das duas é a Evans? Você não é? – perguntou apontando para Lílian.  
- Sou eu mesma! – disse a menina sem entender.  
- A carta era para você! – respondeu a menina.  
- Como assim era? – perguntou Lílian ainda mais confusa.  
- Estou indo gente! – disse Tonks saindo de fininho.  
- É que eu não posso te entregar com alguém do lado... Pode me acompanhar? – perguntou.  
- Quem mandou a carta? – perguntou Tiago nervoso.  
- Não posso falar. – respondeu a menina assustada.  
- Você vai falar, e vai me dar essa carta! – disse ele nervoso.  
- Se acalme Tiago! – pediu Lílian afastando o namorado da menina. – Ela esta no primeiro ano... Olha o tamanho dela. Não vou deixar você machucá-la por nada.  
- Então... Pó... Pode vir comigo? – perguntou a menina gaguejando um pouco.  
- Acho que pode me entregar aquilo mesmo. De qualquer jeito Tiago vai ver. – respondeu à ruiva.  
- Mas vão brigar comigo... – começou a menina.  
- Eu sou monitora chefe... Vai querer brigar comigo por causa de uma bendita carta? – perguntou Lílian irritada.  
- Na... Não! Claro que não. – respondeu a pequena menina.  
- Ótimo! Pode me entregar. – disse Lílian estendendo a mão.  
- Tudo bem, mas não conte para ninguém que ele viu. – pediu apontando Tiago amedrontada.  
- Não se preocupe. – responderam os dois e logo a menina saiu correndo.  
- De boa gente é que não é. Assustou a menina... – disse Lílian pensativa tentando abrir o envelope.  
- Espero que não seja o que eu estou pensando. – disse Tiago para si mesmo.  
- Disse algo Ti? – perguntou Lílian ainda tentando abrir o envelope.  
- Não meu amor. – respondeu ele docemente. – Quer ajuda? – perguntou vendo que a namorada não conseguia abrir.  
- Seria bom! – respondeu ela sorrindo e entregando a carta para o menino.

Ele analisou o envelope o devolveu a Lílian.

- Não sabe abrir? – perguntou ela decepcionada.  
- Claro que sei. – respondeu ele fingindo estar ofendido com a pergunta. – É só dizer seu nome completo. O envelope vai reconhecer a sua voz e seu nome abrindo em seguida. – respondeu ele sorrindo.  
- Lílian Elizabeth Evans! – disse a menina e no momento seguinte o envelope já estava aberto. – Que menino inteligente! – disse ela apertando a bochecha de Tiago.

_ Olá meu amor,_

_Desculpe não ter mandado outra carta antes, mas é que tive imprevistos...  
Aquele seu namorado é irritante! Mas não vou falar dele... Então? Quando vai terminar com ele? Fiquei sabendo que você é só uma aposta para ele... Não fique chateada, mas ele só tem que ficar com você até a formatura, por isso faz tudo que você quer...  
Queria te ter em meus braços ao menos uma vez... Ter você para mim...  
Andei reparando que esta preocupada com os ataques que o Lord das Trevas tem feito... Mas não se preocupe, eu te protejo dele. Sabia que seu amado namorado ia ser um deles? Um comensal da morte! Ele não é digno de te ter...  
Largue dele e fique comigo Lil... Por você eu faria tudo!_

_Espero ansioso que termine com ele, e quando ele terminar contigo, não se preocupe estarei com você para te ajudar como sempre estive!_

_Seu eterno  
Admirador_

Quando Lílian terminou de ler Tiago estava vermelho de raiva:

- Você não vai acreditar no que esse panaca disse, não é? – perguntou ele sem certeza.  
- Claro que não!  
- Ótimo! Empresta-me a carta? – perguntou ele.  
- Para que? – perguntou Lílian sem entender.  
- Vou dar um jeito nesse mané!  
- Mas você nem sabe quem é... – disse Lílian.  
- Vou saber! Sirius me ajuda nisso. Posso? – perguntou pegando a carta.  
- Pode. Só não faça nenhuma loucura! – advertiu ela.  
- Te vejo mais tarde meu amor. – disse ele lhe dando um beijo doce e saindo em direção a mesa da grifinoria para falar com Sirius.

**  
- Sirius preciso de um conselho! – disse Tiago puxando Sirius de perto de Kely quando o menino já estava levantando para sair da mesa do salão comunal.  
- O que aconteceu Tiago? - perguntou Sirius preocupado ao olhar para o amigo.  
- Podemos conversar em outro lugar? – perguntou Tiago vendo os amigos observarem os dois.  
- Tenho que ir minha princesa... O meu amigo Pontinhas precisa de mim. Vamos azarar alguém por ai. Te encontro mais tarde. – disse Sirius dando um beijinho em Kely.  
- Até mais Sirius. – respondeu a menina sem entender

**

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Sirius preocupado quando os dois chegaram ao banheiro dos monitores e se trancaram lá dentro.  
- Olha só isso! – disse Tiago ainda irritado entregando a carta para Sirius.

Enquanto Sirius lia Tiago andava de um lado ao outro no banheiro.

- Pare de andar assim ou vai furar o chão! – pediu Sirius.  
- O que achou da carta? – perguntou Tiago parando de andar.  
- Tem coisas que ele esta certo. Era mesmo para você ser um comensal. – disse Sirius. – Por que não conta para a Lílian?  
- Você esta maluco? Ela iria me odiar! Voldemort está atrás de mim... Quer que eu seja um deles. – disse Tiago como se Sirius não soubesse de nada.  
- Eu sei Tiago... E comigo é a mesma coisa. Só que eles me querem por que minha família é leal a ele, já você é por que descende de uma família poderosa. – disse Sirius fazendo Tiago se acalmar um pouco. – Mas não se preocupe com isso. Já te falei que acho difícil Voldemort ir atrás de Lílian.  
- E se aquele idiota descobrir os poderes que Lílian tem? Ela mesma não sabe direito os poderes que tem! – disse Tiago preocupado.  
- Se acalme, por favor! – pediu Sirius. – Aqueles dois nem desconfiam disso. E estamos protegendo a Lily.  
- Mas até quando vamos conseguir protegê-la?  
- Esta pensando em terminar com a mulher da sua vida por causa daquele idiota? – perguntou Sirius sem acreditar.  
- Estando comigo Lílian corre perigo. – justificou Tiago.  
- Você a ama!  
- Por isso mesmo quero ela a salvo! – disse Tiago voltando a andar de um lado para o outro.  
- Você não pode fazer isso... Não vai deixar o caminho livre para aquele verme... E tudo que fizemos para mantê-lo longe dela...  
- Nada importa! Só quero a Lílian a salvo. Se para isso for preciso me manter afastado... – começou Tiago.  
- Pára! – gritou Sirius. – Olha para mim! Me escuta! – disse segurando os braços de Tiago e o fazendo para de andar e olhar para ele. – Não faça igual o Remo! Lílian é corajosa. Vai preferir correr o risco do que te abandonar. Ele te ama! Pára de ser burro! Vamos dar uma lição naquele idiota que ele nunca vai esquecer.  
- Será que conseguimos manter Lílian longe de Voldemort? – perguntou Tiago preocupado.  
- Tempo suficiente para ela saber se defender. E descobrir a bruxa poderosa que é. Ela quer ser aurora Tiago. Não vai conseguir mantê-la longe dele por muito tempo, só o suficiente.  
- Você nunca pensou em momento algum em ser um comensal Sirius? – perguntou Tiago já mais calmo.  
- Pensei sim. Assim como você também pensou quando o idiota do Malfoy ameaçou a Lílian no quinto ano, mas nem pense nisso agora!  
- Não estou pensando! Nunca mais vou pensar naquilo. Prefiro morrer lutando do que me juntar a ele.  
- É assim que se fala! Você é a única família que tenho Tiago! Não vá fazer nenhuma besteira agora. Vamos ser aurores e acabar com todos aqueles idiotas! – disse Sirius se animando.  
- Com certeza. Vamos nós dois dar um fim no Voldemort. – disse Tiago abraçando Sirius.

**  
- Alguém viu o Tiago? – perguntou Lílian entrando no salão comunal.  
- Não! Eu também não vejo o Sirius faz muito tempo. – disse Kely.  
- Também não vi! – respondeu Alice.  
- Não o vejo desde almoço, quando ele e Sirius saíram juntos. – respondeu Frank.  
- O Peter esta com eles? – perguntou Lílian quando reparou que o menino gordinho não estava com os outros.  
- Não! Ele disse que ia à cozinha, logo depois do café a ainda não voltou. – disse Remo.  
- Remo posso falar com você? – perguntou Lílian.  
- Claro Lily! – respondeu ele indo ao encontro dela.  
- Pode ser no seu dormitório? – perguntou apreensiva para o amigo.  
- Claro. Damas na frente! – disse ele mostrando a escada.

**  
- Pode falar Lily! – pediu Remo assim que os dois sentaram Remo em sua cama e Lílian na de Tiago.  
- Sei que você sabe como encontrar o Tiago!  
- Lily...  
- Sei também que esta com raiva por que falei com a Tonks...  
- Não estou com raiva. Obrigado, por ter falado com ela. Não sei o que disse, mas fez efeito. Voltamos a nos falar, vamos sair de novo daqui alguns dias, mas você sabe por que eu não queria me aproximar dela...  
- Você não deve se preocupar com isso Remo. Se ela gostar tanto de você como diz, ela vai aceitar. – respondeu Lílian com um sorriso confortante. – Mas não vim falar disso... Tiago viu uma carta anônima que recebi e saiu irritado com Sirius e não voltou até agora.  
- Outra? Aquele idiota não se cansa não? – perguntou Remo.  
- Quem é idiota? O Tiago ou o menino que mandou a carta?  
- Claro que estou falando do menino que mandou a carta! – disse ele na mesma hora -Tiago deve estar aprontando alguma... – completou quase para si mesmo.  
- Também acho! – disse Lílian que escutou o que Remo disse. – Preciso impedi-lo de fazer qualquer besteira. Ele não sabe quem esta mandando essas cartas...  
- Ele sabe sim Lily! – disse Remo pensativo.  
- Sabe? Nem eu mesma sei...  
- Mas ele sabe. Sirius também sabe! Tiago já brigou com ele da outra vez que ela mandou a carta...  
- Quem é Remo? – perguntou Lílian ansiosa.  
- Se eu falasse você não acreditaria. É melhor você ver por si mesma. Mas prometa que não vai brigar com o Tiago por isso. Ele tem bons motivos para tirar satisfação.  
- Tudo bem Remo! Não vou brigar.  
- Tiago já estava pensando em te mostrar isso mesmo! – disse ele pegando um pergaminho velho que estava no malão do Sirius.  
- Um pergaminho velho e amassado? – perguntou ela sem entender.  
- Não! Isso: "Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom!" – disse Remo apontando a varinha para o pergaminho que logo começaram a surgir várias linhas. "Os senhores Pontas, Almofadinhas, Rabicho e Aluado, tem o prazer de apresentar o Mapa do maroto" – apareceu escrito no topo.  
- O que é isso? – perguntou ela ainda olhando as linhas terminarem de se formar.  
- O mapa do maroto! Fizemos no terceiro ano. – disse Remo abrindo o mapa e procurando os amigos.  
- Ele mostra todos do castelo? – perguntou Lílian depois de um tempo.  
- Todos! – respondeu Remo sem tirar os olhos do mapa. – Achei! Vamos! – disse levantando e dobrando o mapa. – "Mal feito - feito!"

**  
- Já mandei ficar longe dela! – disse Tiago nervoso com a varinha em punho.  
- Você não me intimida Potter! – disse uma voz fria.  
- Mas deveria. – disse Sirius também com a varinha em punho.  
- Cala a boca Black! – disse a voz.  
- Por que escreveu para ela sobre os comensais? – perguntou Tiago ainda mais nervoso.  
- Não contou para a sua namorada que você quase foi um comensal a morte? – perguntou irônico. – Patético Potter!  
- Eu nunca seria um de vocês. E já falei para deixar minha família em paz. – ameaçou Tiago.  
- Ou esta conosco ou contra nós! Vocês são uns traidores do sangue. – disse a voz.  
- Com muito orgulho! – disse Sirius irritado.  
- Se afaste da Lílian! – gritou Tiago.  
- Ou o que? Você vai chorar? – perguntou a voz.  
- Já mandei ficar longe ou não respondo por mim.  
- Não vai conseguir mantê-la longe do Lord por muito tempo! Deixe que eu faça isso! – disse a voz nervosa também.  
- O que você sente não é amor! – disse Sirius.  
- Não falei com você Black. O Potter sabe muito bem que estou certo. Se Lilia ficar com você ela irá ser perseguida até a morte! Seja sensato uma vez na vida Potter! Largue a Lílian, quando ela souber não vai te querer mais. Poupe ela do sofrimento! – disse a voz.  
- Irei protegê-la... – disse Tiago para si mesmo.  
- Tem certeza Potter? – perguntou a voz.  
- Não escute ele Tiago! – pediu Sirius.  
- Eu amo Lílian e farei tudo por ela. – disse Tiago segurando do dono da voz pelo colarinho e prendendo na parede. – Não chegue perto dela. E mande aquele seu chefe se manter longe de mim e dos meus amigos.  
- Eu conheço Lílian melhor que você! Ela não te ama! Só esta enganada com os sentimentos. – disse a voz.

Tiago soltou o rapaz e virou de costas pensativo.

- Sou idiota! Esta querendo o que com tudo isso? – perguntou Sirius nervoso.  
- Quero a Lílian a salvo comigo ou a entrego para o Lord!  
- Se a entregar não irá tê-la! – disse Sirius irritado dando um soco na parede.  
- Você não ousaria entregá-la a aquele verme! – gritou Tiago se voltando para a voz.  
- Não duvide Potter! – gritou em resposta a voz.  
- Você também a ama! – disse Sirius. – Não seria burro de entregar uma trouxa para Voldemort!  
- Não diga o nome dele. Você não é digno Black. – disse a voz.  
- Cala a boca Ranhoso! – disse Sirius.  
- Lílian era minha amiga! – disse Snape. – Vai me escutar!  
- Lílian te odeia agora. Mostrei para ela quem você realmente é! – disse Tiago.  
- Culpa sua perdi o amor dela! – gritou Snape revoltado. - _ Expelliarmos_ - gritou Snape.  
- _Protego!_ - disse Tiago. – Pare com isso Snape. Só mostrei para ela aquele dia que você não é uma pessoa agradável.  
- Perdi a paciência com você aquele dia Potter! Nunca vou esquecer aquele dia no quinto ano, depois dos NON's... Como pude chamar a minha Lil de sangue ruim? Ela é diferente das outras pessoas. – disse Snape quase para ele mesmo.  
- Você só disse o que pensava! Você não presta! Fique longe da MINHA Lílian. – gritou Tiago.  
- O Lord das Trevas irá matar você e sua família! E faço questão de presenciar seus últimos momentos. – disse Snape.  
- Eu mato você antes! – gritou Tiago.  
- Me mate agora então... Melhor morrer do que ver Lílian morrendo por sua causa! – disse Snape jogando a própria varinha no chão.

Lílian fez mensão de interromper a briga de Tiago e Snape nesse momento, mas Remo a segurou.

- Deixe isso com Tiago! – pediu ele tampando a boca da menina com a mão.  
- Me mate! Faça isso pelo seu namoro! – ordenou Snape novamente.

Tiago mirou a varinha no coração de Snape furioso.

- Tiago... – chamou Sirius também com a varinha apontada para Snape.

Tiago pareceu pensar por alguns segundos:

- _Estupefaça!_ - disse Tiago com a varinha apontada para Snape que só não foi jogado longe por que já estava na parede, e com isso o golpe se tornou tão forte que ele caiu desacordado no chão. – Não sou igual a você! Meu amor por Lílian me torna alguém melhor. Irei protegê-la até de mim mesmo se for preciso, mas não chegue perto dela novamente ou quando nos encontrarmos lá fora, eu como auror e você como comensal, não irei pensar duas vezes antes de te matar! Não importa se você foi amigo dela ou não, não importa se foi você que a falou do mundo mágico, não importa se você falou sem pensar aquele dia, o que importa é que eu a amo mais que a própria vida. Guarde bem as minhas palavras: Mande o Lord das Trevas se afastar da minha família e amigos, se ele me quer tanto perto dele por ser poderoso, não iria me quere contra ele. – disse Tiago no ouvido de Snape.  
- Por um momento pensei que você fosse matá-lo! – disse Sirius assustado.  
- Parece até que não me conhece! – disse Tiago um pouco menos tenso. – Sou assim como você Sirius... Fujo das trevas, quando todos me querem lá.  
- Seus pais não querem! – disse Sirius com um sorriso fraco.  
- Nossos pais não querem Sirius! – disse Tiago abraçando o amigo.  
- Vamos deixar Lílian longe deles Tiago não se preocupe. De certa forma ainda vamos acabar com eles. Pode demorar, mas vamos! – disse Sirius ainda abraçado a Tiago.  
- Voldemort quer a nós dois Sirius! – disse Tiago.  
- Ele quer Remo e Lílian por não terem sangue puro! – lembrou o menino soltando Tiago.  
- Vamos protegê-los não vamos? – perguntou Tiago.  
- Claro que vamos! Não treinamos tanto na sua casa para nada! – disse Sirius com um sorriso.  
- Você tem razão. Estamos treinando a mais de três anos sem parar...  
- E vamos treinar mais. Sem contar que somos animagos... Podemos espionar...  
- E somos marotos! – disse Tiago finalmente sorrindo.  
- Interrompemos? – perguntou Lílian se aproximando dos dois.  
- Lily? Remo? – perguntaram os dois espantados.  
- Por que não falaram que iam atrás dele? – perguntou Remo mostrando Snape com a cabeça.  
- Chegaram agora? – perguntou Sirius ignorando a pergunta de Remo.  
- Faz um tempo! – disse Lílian.

Tiago abaixou a cabeça e ficou assim por alguns segundos.

- Acho que os dois precisam conversar! – disse Sirius.  
- Vamos levar esse idiota para dar uma volta! – disse Remo pegando Snape com um sorriso maroto.  
- Esse é o Aluado que conheço! – disse Sirius com um sorriso ainda maior que o amigo.

Depois que Sirius e Remo saíram carregando Snape para longe Lílian se aproximou de Tiago que ainda mantinha a cabeça baixa.

- Vamos dar uma volta? – perguntou ela.

Ele não respondeu só balanço a cabeça concordando.

- Por que não me disse que era o Snape que estava me mandando aqueles bilhetes? – perguntou a menina depois de alguns minutos.  
- Não sei... Acho que foi ciúmes. Não queria que você fosse falar com ele. – respondeu Tiago sem olhá-la.  
- Parabéns pelo mapa! – disse ela sorrindo tentando animar um pouco a conversa.  
- Obrigado, mas os quatro que fizemos... – respondeu Tiago ainda cabisbaixo.  
- Vou parabenizar os meninos depois! – disse Lílian tentando manter um sorriso no rosto. – Tiago acho que...  
- Me desculpe Lily... Eu ia te contar sobre a proposta que recebi para ser um daqueles idiotas seguidores de Voldemort, mas fiquei com medo da sua reação.  
- Deveria ter me contado... Isso não iria mudar nada Tiago. – respondeu Lílian com um suspiro. – Mas agora que já sei... Por que não me conta como foi?  
- Certo... – respondeu ele se sentando na grama e esperando Lílian se sentar ao seu lado.

_ Flash Back_

_Férias de inverno do terceiro ano:_

_- Vou dar uma volta mãe! – disse Tiago  
- Não demore Tiago! Amanhã cedo você volta para a escola. – disse Sara.  
- Não vou demorar, só quero pensar um pouco.  
- O que foi filho? Ainda com raiva da ruiva? – perguntou James.  
- Ela foi à única que me rejeitou! E nem me conhece direito! – disse um Tiago frustrado.  
- Deve ser por isso que te rejeitou filho. – respondeu James._

_Tiago foi para um bosque perto de sua casa, depois de mais de uma hora refletindo resolveu voltar, mas encontrou "amigos" no caminho:_

_- Ora, o que faz aqui sozinho Potter? – perguntou Malfoy.  
- Não é da sua conta Lúcio! – respondeu Tiago calmamente.  
- Foi bom te encontrar aqui. – disse Malfoy com um sorriso irônico no rosto.  
- Não vai querer brigar. Não podemos usar magia. – disse Tiago.  
- Calminha Potter... Só quero conversar.  
- O que você quer? – perguntou Tiago irritado.  
- Esta sabendo que um bruxo poderoso esta querendo tomar o poder... – começou Malfoy.  
- Vá direto ao ponto. – pediu Tiago irritado.  
- Assim como Black, o Lord das trevas faz questão de te ter do lado dele, eu acho isso uma escolha idiota, mas quem sou eu para contestar o lord...  
- Deixe Sirius fora disso! – pediu ele. – E por que seu mestre idiota me quer do lado dele? Não sabe que a minha família é leal ao ministério...  
- E a Dumbledore também! – disse Snape surgindo.  
- Já sabemos de tudo isso Potter! – disse Malfoy. – Lord acha que você é muito poderoso... Imagine só... O arrogante apanhador de quinta poderoso?- disse Malfoy debochadamente.  
- Apanhador de quinta que sempre ganha de você! – debochou Tiago.  
- Já chega vocês dois! – disse Snape. – O lorde quer a sua presença junto a ele. Ou vai ou morre!  
- Não vou me juntar a vocês! – respondeu Tiago nervoso.  
- Pense bem Potter... Você tem tudo que eu quero... Audácia, lealdade, coragem, poder, dinheiro, sangue puro... – disse Voldemort surgindo dentre as árvores.  
- Já disse que sou fiel ao ministério.  
- Seu ministério logo vai falhar... Vão se render a mim... – disse Voldemort.  
- Cansei de vocês.. – disse Tiago saindo.  
- Crucio! – disse Voldemort apontando a varinha para Tiago. – Me escute Potter...  
- O que você quer de mim? Tenho só treze anos! – protestou Tiago se levantando com dificuldade.  
- Treze anos, boas notas, arrogante, poderoso, rico, filho de uma ruiva, maroto, marotos tem habilidades especiais, tudo que eu preciso, todos acreditam em sua honestidade, preciso de um espião perto de Dumbledore.  
- Não acredito que você acreditou por algum momento que eu me juntaria a você! – gritou Tiago nervoso.  
- Não acredito que você esta ousando me desafiar garoto! Estou perguntando novamente por que sou muito legal... Junte-se a mim...  
- Nunca! – disse Tiago nervoso.  
- Te dou um tempo para pensar... Tem até o fim do sexto ano para pensar... Mas não pense que é só por isso que não vou me divertir com a sua família. Se junte a mim e os deixo vivos!  
- Prefiro morrer do que servir a um verme como você! – disse Tiago furioso.  
- Corajoso... Adoro pessoas corajosas.. Elas sofrem mais na hora de morrer... Eles têm sempre aquele ar de querer ser o herói... Pense no que te disse... – disse ele antes de sumir levando Malfoy e Severos junto._

_Fim do flash back _

- O que tem de mais em ser filho de uma ruiva? – perguntou Lílian sem entender.  
- Existe uma lenda bruxa que diz que as ruivas naturais, assim como você e minha mãe, têm um poder especial, elas só pelo simples fato de amar salvam vidas, podendo salvar a vida de qualquer um, deixando ele intocável por anos.  
- Isso é bobagem! – disse Lílian.  
- Também acho, mas Voldemort acredita nisso... E acha que eu posso ter herdado isso da minha mãe, ou qualquer coisa do tipo.  
- Por isso Snape disse que não demoraria muito até o mestre dele ir atrás de mim? – perguntou Lílian confusa.  
- Mais ou menos. Voldemort ainda não sabe que você é ruiva... Ela já te quer por que sabe que te amo, e quer se vingar por que não aceitei ficar do lado dele. Foi um dos motivos por ele ter matado minha família. – disse Tiago triste.  
- Isso é loucura! – disse Lílian espantada com as informações. – Mas o que tem tudo isso a ver de você brigar com Snape por minha causa?  
- É que no terceiro ano, descobri que Snape era apaixonado por você, foi com isso que vi que você não era só um troféu para mim, fiquei com ciúmes quando te vi conversando com ele, ciúmes da amizade de vocês, do jeito que riam juntos...  
- Éramos amigos até o quinto ano... – disse Lílian pensativa.  
- Até eu dar um jeito nisso! – disse Tiago cabisbaixo, quase em um sussurro.  
- O que você fez? – perguntou Lílian um pouco irritada.  
- Sabia que você iria odiar ver seu amigo te chamando de...  
- Sangue ruim! – disse ela.  
- Isso... E Snape te chamava assim perto dos amiguinhos da sonserina dele, afinal Voldemort segue a ideologia de exterminar todos eles, tem raiva, então Snape querendo ou não tinha que odiar também, e ele odiava todos, menos você!

_Flash Back_

_Quinto ano, um dia antes dos NON's começarem:  
- O que quer Potter? – perguntou Snape.  
- Falar com você! – disse Tiago, já os dois com a varinha em punho.  
- Não tenho nada para falar com você!  
- Tem sim... Já falei que te quero longe da Evans!  
- Por que Potter? Acha que a concorrência é de mais para você? – perguntou Snape rindo.  
- Concorrência vinda de quem? De você? Não me faça rir Ranhoso!  
- Evans é uma amiga!  
- Deixe seus amiguinhos comensais saberem disso. – disse Tiago debochadamente.  
- Não me importo para o que eles pensam.  
- Se importa sim, por que já te vi a xingar quando eles falam mal dela. – disse Tiago nervoso.  
- Tenho que manter as aparências.  
- Até onde eu saiba você odeia trouxas.. – disse Tiago.  
- Até que em fim o arrogante Potter sabe alguma coisa. – debochou Snape.  
- Mostre para a Lílian quem você realmente é!  
- Não vou fazer nada!  
- Mostre como você é de verdade, conte sobre ser um comensal, mostre que odeia trouxas, que odeia Dumbledore e o ministério, que odeia flores, que não tem sentimentos...  
- Cala a boca Potter! – gritou Snape.  
- Peguei no seu ponto fraco Ranhoso? O que Lílian diria se eu contasse tudo que sei de você?  
- Não acreditaria. Você não é nada para ela Potter! Ela é odeia!  
- E ela vai te odiar também quando souber como você é de verdade!  
- Corra! Conte para ela... Vamos ver quem vai se sair melhor nessa Potter! Não vai tirar a Evans de mim...  
- Vamos ver... – disse Tiago saindo com um sorriso nos lábios._

_Fim do flash back_

- Foi por isso que provoquei o Ranhoso aquele dia depois do NON's. – disse Tiago.  
- Foi a primeira vez que ele me xingou de sangue ruim. Depois daquilo nunca mais falei com ele. – disse Lílian pensativa sem olhar para Tiago.  
- Eu sei! Queria que fosse assim...  
- E por que disse que só estava o perturbando por que ele existia? Por que não disse a verdade? – perguntou ela nervosa.  
- E você acreditaria? O arrogante, prepotente Potter, estaria falando a verdade para a menina que ele via como troféu? – perguntou Tiago triste.  
- Não acreditaria... Você tem razão... Eu tinha essa visão mesmo de você... – disse ela pensando nas palavras dele.  
- Eu sabia disso. Então não falei nada.  
- Snape foi chorando no dia seguinte me pedindo desculpas.. – explicou Lílian.  
- Fiquei sabendo... – respondeu Tiago.  
- Sabendo como? – perguntou Lílian.  
- Desde o primeiro fora que você me deu coloquei o marotos para te vigiar, tinha o mapa para saber onde estava e com quem. Depois da sua briga com Snape, já esperava eu ele te procurasse para dar alguma desculpa idiota, como dizer que eu o forcei a dizer aquilo, ou algo do tipo, então te segui quando vi que estava indo de encontro com ele.  
- E escutou a conversa? – perguntou Lílian.  
- Um pedaço dela. O suficiente para saber que Snape já não era mais um problema para mim naquele momento. Poderia te conquistar!

Ambos ficaram a admirar a paisagem e as pessoas que passavam rindo por eles. Até que Lílian resolveu quebrar o silencio:

- E os comensais foram atrás de Sirius e de você ano passado? – perguntou ela depois de um tempo.  
- Foram sim. Voldemort ficou furioso quando rejeitamos a proposta dele, disse que iria se vingar pela traição, falou que somos traidores do sangue e que não merecemos viver...  
- Só uma coisa que eu não entendi disso tudo... – disse Lílian pensativa.  
- O que? – perguntou Tiago.  
- Por que Snape disse que você não iria conseguir me proteger por muito tempo? O que eu tenho haver com essa história toda?  
- Já te disse Lily... Voldemort vai querer se vingar de mim usando você... Sem contar que você é trouxa, e ainda é ruiva, uma bruxa poderosa e inteligente... Assim que ele te ver, vai te perseguir até conseguir o que quer, e se estiver do meu lado isso irá acontecer mais rapinho. Já tem anos que te protejo dele e dos comensais, várias das brigas que Sirius e eu temos com os sonserianos é por causa de você, por que eles querem me atingir machucando você, sorte também que Snape ajuda a mante-los longe de você. Sem contar que ainda tem a Belatrix que morre de ciúmes do Sirius, por que apesar de tudo eles tiveram um caso...  
- Mas ela não é noiva? – perguntou Lílian sem entender.  
- É... É um casamento arranjado. Ela não gosta do noivo. Acho que ainda gosta do Sirius.  
- Mas ela o trata tão mal...  
- Trata por que tem raiva dele. – disse Tiago pensativo.  
- Tipo eu e você no começo do ano? – perguntou ela com um leve sorriso.  
- Isso mesmo... Mas é o que eu acho... Não temos certeza se ela gosta mesmo dele.  
- Em pensar que essa história toda começou com um simples bilhete! – disse uma Lílian pensativa.  
- Remo não deveria ter te trazido aqui! Você não precisar saber de tudo isso agora... Sei que esta me odiando por tudo que eu fiz, mas foi por amor Lily... Sei também que não quer mais me namorar depois de saber do perigo que corre, mas vou entender, vai ser difícil, mas espero que continuemos amigos pelo menos...  
- O que quer dizer com tudo isso? – perguntou ela irritada se levantando.

Tiago se levantou devagar olhou a ruiva por alguns momentos e disse:

- Como deve ser de seu desejo... Estou terminando nosso namoro.  
- Você o que? – perguntou ela duvidando.

Tiago não respondeu só saiu andando em direção ao castelo.

- Tiago espera... Nossa conversa não terminou! Tiago! – chamava Lílian vendo o menino se afastar.  
- O que foi Lily? – perguntou Kely chegando correndo na direção dela.  
- Tiago terminou comigo! – respondeu Lílian deprimida.  
- O que? – perguntou Sirius espantado.  
- Ele achou que eu não iria entender e terminou... – explicou Lílian.  
- Mas a culpa não é dele. Você tem que... – começou Sirius preocupado com Tiago.  
- Eu entendi Sirius! Ele que se enganou... – respondeu Lílian deprimida.  
- E você não vai explicar? Não vai atrás dele? – perguntou Remo começando a ficar preocupado com os dois.  
- Acho melhor Sirius falar com ele... Ele não quer me escutar... – disse Lílian com os lhos marejados.  
- Se acalme amiga... – disse Kely abraçando a menina.  
- Vou atrás dele! – disse Sirius saindo correndo.  
- Vai dar tudo certo Lily! – disse Remo.  
- Agora pode me explicar por que vocês brigaram? – perguntou Kely depois que a amiga parou de chorar.

**  
Somente depois do jantar, que Tiago não compareceu, Sirius o achou:

- O que deu em você Tiago? – perguntou Sirius.  
- Lily não me ama mais! – disse ele se jogando na cama.  
- Você esta louco? Claro que ela te ama! – respondeu Sirius sem entender.  
- Ela nunca vai aceitar que eu fui escolhido para ser um comensal...  
- Mas você não é! Você teve a escolha...  
- Mas ela não vai entender isso... – disse Tiago triste.  
- Ela entendeu seu tonto! – disse Sirius.  
- Pára de brincar com isso Sirius! – pediu Tiago descontrolado.  
- Eu estou falando sério seu veado! – respondeu Sirius começando a ficar irritado.  
- Sério? – perguntou Tiago desconfiado.  
- Sério! Ela te ama. Você terminou com ela, sem escutar o que ela tinha a dizer... Foi muito burro! – respondeu Sirius.  
- Mas.. Eu pensei..  
- Pensou errado!  
- Acha mesmo que ela vai querer ser minha namorada depois de tudo que soube? – perguntou Tiago duvidando.  
- Depois dizem que a Lily é que é teimosa! – disse Sirius para si mesmo.

Os meninos pararam de falar quando ouviram uma coruja na janela:

- Olha a Jim! – disse Sirius apontando a janela. – Tenho certeza que a carta não é para mim... – concluiu depois que viu que Tiago não se mexia para ir abrir a janela.  
Tiago foi desanimado para a janela após o comentário de Sirius:

_A Lily deve estar falando que me odeia nessa carta... Não quero ler... Vou jogar fora sem nem abrir... Que droga! O Snape tinha que estragar tudo? Meu lírio me odeia ainda mais do que antes agora... E eu a amo tanto..._

- Abre logo Tiago... Quero ver o que ela escreveu! – disse Sirius empolgado.

Tiago começou a ler e depois de um tempo parou de ler por um momento a carta e foi até a janela ver o céu. Sirius ficou olhando o amigo sem entender, mas não disse nem uma única palavra.

Tiago assim que terminou de ler ficou totalmente sem reação, com os olhos marejados e com um sorriso bobo olhando para o céu.  
Sirius ficou assustado, afinal era a primeira vez que via Tiago Pontas Potter chorando, ou melhor, quase chorando.

_O que pelo amor de Merlin tem nessa carta?? Tiago esta muito estranho... E por que ele olha tanto para o céu? É um veado mesmo... Fica olhando para céu ao invés de dizer logo o que diz a carta!!! E eu curioso aqui..._ - pensou Sirius.

- O que esta escrito nessa carta? Fala logo Pontas! – pediu Sirius agoniado e curioso.  
- Ela me ama Sirius! Me ama! – disse Tiago animado sacudindo o amigo.  
- Disso eu já sei! Mas o que esta escrito? Vocês vão voltar? Responde criatura! – pediu Sirius agora sacudindo Tiago assim que o amigo fez com ele.  
- Leia você mesmo Almofadinhas! – disse Tiago entregando a carta. – Eu tenho que falar com a Lily! – disse Tiago já saindo do quarto e deixando um Sirius confuso para trás.

_Tiago,_

_Por que saiu correndo daquele jeito em? Não queria falar comigo por quê? Seu bobo! Olha para o céu... Estou falando sério Tiago James Potter, levante já e vá dar uma olhadinha no céu... Estou esperando...  
Viu o que tem lá? A nossa estrela... A estrela que eu te dei... Ela esta lá brilhando como sempre esteve, linda como sempre esteve, assim como sempre esteve e sempre vai estar o amor que temos um pelo outro...  
Eu amo você seu bobo! Te amo tanto que não faz diferença se corro perigo ao ser lado, se vou morrer ou não... Ter você do meu lado mesmo que por poucos instantes já é o bastante para que eu morra feliz!!  
Por terem te chamado para ser comensal... Fico ainda mais feliz que tenham chamado... Assim tenho ainda mais certeza de que você é o rapaz certo para mim, faz as escolhas certas, tudo bem que às vezes é meio crianção, mas gosto de ti pelas suas atitudes e não pelo poder que tens... Só com o poder que você tem de me deixar maluca quando estou ao seu lado, eu fico burra, não penso em mais nada a não ser você! O meu cervo...  
Sabe por que sua forma animaga é um cervo?Por que cervos disputam o território com a cabeça... Sabe o que significa? Que eu tenho o homem mais inteligente do mundo, que pensa em me proteger a cima de tudo, que me ama, às vezes ele é chato sabe... Tem uma mania horrível de se exibir, mas mesmo assim é o meu exibido, o meu convencido.  
Amo o seu poder de me fazer feliz com um simples sorriso, ou até mesmo com um olhar.  
Amo tanto você que nada me fará ficar longe de você por mais de um dia, isso seria uma tortura!!  
E não se preocupe... Eu sou uma ruiva, poderosa, baixinha e estressada... Sei me defender daqueles abutres! Mas se quiser me defender de vez em quando... Não faço objeção...  
Sinto-me protegida em seus braços, amada com o seu beijo, desejada com o seu toque, perfeita com as suas palavras...  
Então te escrevo para te pedir uma coisa...  
Leia com atenção, olhe para a nossa estrela e pensa com carinho em cada palavra, pois elas foram escritas especialmente para você:  
Simplicidade é ter todas as flores do mundo e querer apenas um lírio, é ter a imensidão do universo e querer apenas uma estrela (que você me deu), é ter o oceano e querer apenas uma gota de água, é poder ter todos os homens, mas amar e desejar apenas um... Você Tiago, às vezes penso que queria ser poeta, mas poeta eu não posso ser, porque poeta pensa muito e eu só penso em você. Eu só penso em você... Isso não te lembra nada? "Estava satisfeito em ser só seu amigo, mas o que será que aconteceu comigo? Aonde foi que eu errei? Às vezes me pergunto se eu não entendi errado. Grande amizade por estar apaixonado...", mas eu entendi errado mesmo... Não estou apaixonada por você! Eu amo você!  
Existe um poema trouxa que é mais ou menos assim: "O amor é fogo que arde sem se ver, é ferida que dói e não se sente, é um contentamento descontente, é cuidar do que se ganha e se perde, é estar se preso por vontade é servir a quem vence o vencedor, é o tempo que nos mata, a lealdade, e tão contrário assim é o mesmo amor..." Isso diz basicamente o que estou sentindo... Não me deixe sofrer sem te ter... Não me deixe viver sem você, minha vida não teria graça, brilho, e muito menos alegria sem você ao meu lado.  
Quem mandou você me ensinar a amar? Quem mandou você me ensinar a amar você? Agora não sei viver sem ti...  
Então te faço a pergunta mais séria que já fiz em toda a minha vida:  
**Tiago James Potter... Quer namorar comigo... De novo?**  
Aguardo uma resposta ansiosamente aqui no salão comunal. Pense o tempo que for necessário. Irei esperar por você para sempre se preciso._

_Beijos no coração,  
Lílian Evans................................ Potter!_

- Essa ruiva é de mais! – disse Sirius quando acabou de ler - Adorei o Evans Potter no final... Eu ainda vou ser padrinho do filho deles... – dizia Sirius sozinho no quarto.

**  
- Precisamos conversar! – disse Tiago seriamente assim que desceu as escadas do dormitório.  
- Aqui ou em outro lugar? – perguntou ela apreensiva olhando o movimento, que era intenso, no salão comunal.  
- Não me importo com o pessoal que esta aqui! – respondeu Tiago irritado fitando a menina a sua frente.  
- Certo... – respondeu Lílian com um sorriso falso.  
- Estamos subindo amiga. – disse Kely.  
- Não precisam. Podem ficar... – disse Tiago parecendo irritado.

Lílian o analisou por alguns momentos.

- O que foi Potter? Você esta estranho...  
- Potter? Pensei que fosse Tiago... – disse Tiago rindo.  
- Pensei que me amasse... – rebateu Lílian.  
- Pensou certo! – disse ele a agarrando e lhe dando um beijo apaixonado. – Me desculpe, mas pensei que você não iria aceitar... – começou ele assim que se afastou um pouco.  
- Então Tiago James Potter... Quer namorar comigo? – perguntou Lílian sorrindo.  
- Isso está errado! – disse ele balançando negativamente a cabeça. – Senhorita Lílian Evans... – disse ele se ajoelhando na frente dela. – Quer voltar a ser minha namorada?  
- Deixa eu pensar... – disse ela tentando parecer pensativa enquanto ele ria. – É claro que quero seu bobo! – respondeu finalmente antes de beijá-lo novamente.  
- Adorei a carta meu amor. – disse ele com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.  
- Que bom que gostou! – respondeu Lílian feliz.  
- Que bom que o nosso casal preferido se acertou. – disse Remo feliz.  
- Precisamos comemorar. – disse Alice empolgada.  
- Que tal um brinde? – perguntou Kely.  
- Com o que? – perguntou Frank.  
- Água não vai ter graça. – disse Tonks.  
- Cerveja amanteigada serve? – perguntou Sirius descendo as escadas.  
- Claro Sirius! – responderam todos.

Depois que todos se serviram:

- E viva os Potter's! – disse Sirius rindo.  
- Os Potter? E eu? – perguntou Lílian fingindo indignação.  
- Se ainda não sabe senhorita... Você vai ser uma Potter assim que se casar com o Pontas! – disse Remo.  
- Ela sabe sim... Assinou a carta que ela fez com o Potter! – disse Sirius.  
- O que eu adorei! – respondeu Tiago rindo.  
- E o que me lembra que o tio James quer que o casamento saia logo. E o que me lembra também que eu vou ser o padrinho dos filhos de vocês. – disse Sirius.  
- E o Remo o padrinho do casamento. – disse Tiago rindo. – Já sei de tudo isso...  
- Vocês decidem tudo e nem perguntam a minha opinião... Que coisa mais feia! – disse Lílian fingindo estar brava.  
- É que você iria escolher as mulheres, madrinhas, mas já decidimos por você também... – disse Kely.  
- E posso saber quem vai ser a madrinha? – perguntou Tiago.  
- Eu vou ser a madrinha dos filhos e a Alice do casamento junto com o Frank é lógico, dando a Tonks a honra de entrar no altar com o Remo.  
- Só falta vocês já saberem até com quem a Lily vai para o altar. – disse Frank rindo.  
- Claro que sabemos! – responderam Sirius, Remo, Kely, Alice juntos.  
- Ela vai entrar com o pai do Tiago. – disseram os meninos.  
- Claro que não... Ela vai entrar sozinha, é muito mais bonito. – disseram as meninas.  
- Não acham que a Lily que tinha que decidir isso? – perguntou Tiago rindo abertamente.  
- Acordem turma! – pediu Lílian rindo. – Só estamos namorando. Vai demorar um pouco para o casamento sair.  
- De acordo com o tio James vai sair logo. – disse Sirius.  
- De acordo com a tia Sara só vai sair quando vocês estiverem de bengala. – disse Kely.

E todos riram.

- Se dependesse de mim sairia agora mesmo. – disse Tiago

E depois de mais alguns risos e muita conversa animada todos foram dormir, mas não em suas camas, todas as meninas, exceto Tonks, foram para o dormitório masculino dormir abraçadas com os seus namorados.

* * *

**Olá turminha...**

**espero que estejam gostando da fic :D Obrigada pelas visitas e comntários :)**

bruh prongs: vc sumiu mesmo... mas sei como é.. final de ano não é fácil :D rsrs eu adoro msm é o próximo cap rsrsrsr bjinhos espero que continue acompanhando a fic :D

Raah: hummmm olha só... ela ficou imaginando a Kely e o Sirius... Vai o Six não é tão romântico como o Tiago, mas dá para o gasto rs a Lily pronta já é outra história rsrsrs

lissa potter : não viu nada ainda rsrsrsrs


	26. Quem é Sirius Black?

E rapidamente se passou mais uma semana. Tiago e Lílian nem ao menos pareciam ter brigado e muito menos ter passado um dia sem se falar. Já em compensação...

- Seu cachorro! – gritou Kely com raiva.  
- Já disse que não fiz nada! – disse Sirius.  
- Ela tem as cordas vocais potentes iguais as da Lily. – brincou Remo.  
- Não achei graça. – disse Lílian vendo Remo e Tiago rirem.  
- Você estava olhando para a menina... –gritou Kely irritada.  
- E é proibido olhar para o lado agora? – perguntou Sirius com raiva.  
- Você estava quase babando em cima dela!  
- Não estava não! – disse Sirius.  
- Mentiroso! – gritou ela antes de sair do salão comunal.  
- Acho que você se deu mal Almofadinhas. – disse Tiago.  
- Não enche! – disse o menino com raiva saindo em direção ao dormitório.  
- Ela tem razão! – disse Lílian por fim.  
- É prima dele! – disse Tiago.  
- Pior ainda. Sabemos do caso que os dois tiveram... – disse Remo.  
- Mas isso foi há anos atrás... – disse Tiago defendendo Sirius. – Ele não sente nada por ela. Ele não estava babando na menina.  
- Lógico que estava Tiago! – disse Alice chegando.  
- Vou ter que discordar meu amor... – disse Frank. – A menina que se jogou em cima dele...  
- Ele estava olhando o decote dela! – disseram as duas meninas revoltadas.  
- Ela jogou os peitos na cara dele... Vocês queriam o que? – perguntou Frank.  
- Que ele não olhasse!? – disseram as duas como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.  
- Mas ele... – começou Tiago.  
- Elas estão certas... – disse Remo por fim.  
- Precisamos encontrar a Kely! – disse Lílian depois de algum tempo em silencio.  
- Vamos Lily. – disse Tiago se levantando. – Me empresta um pedaço de pergaminho Remo?  
- Claro. – disse Remo entregando um pergaminho que tinha no bolso.  
- Obrigado. – respondeu para Remo. – Vamos Lily?  
- Não é melhor você pegar a sua capa? – perguntou ela.  
- Para que pegar uma capa? Vocês só vão procurar a Kely... – disse Alice confusa.  
- É que pode esfriar... – desconversou Lílian.  
- Vou pegar meu lírio. – disse ele entregando o pergaminho para ela antes de subir correndo para o dormitório.

**  
- Por onde começamos? – perguntou Lílian assim que saíram do salão comunal.  
- Primeiro é melhor ficarmos de baixo da capa. Já esta tarde para estarmos nos corredores... – disse ele.  
- Tiago Potter se importando com uma regra? – perguntou ela deboxadamente.  
- Lílian Evans desrespeitando uma regra? – perguntou ele rindo.  
- Certo... – disse ela se dando por vencida e indo para de baixo da capa. – E agora? Tem idéia de onde ela possa ter ido?  
- Não, mas esse pergaminho tem. – disse ela abrindo o pergaminho. – Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom! – disse apontando a varinha para o pergaminho.  
- Ainda não me acostumei com isso... – disse ela rindo ao ver o mapa surgindo.  
- Comece a se acostumar agora! – respondeu ele com um sorriso. – Me ajuda a procurar a Kely...  
- Já achei! – disse Lílian um minuto depois.  
- Mas já? – perguntou ele espantado.  
- Você é apanhador e ainda tem dificuldades para achá-la? – zoou ela.  
- É a sua presença... – disse ele passando as mãos pelo cabelo.  
- Vamos lá. Banheiro feminino!  
- Mas esse é o banheiro da murta... – disse Tiago tristonho.  
- Infelizmente sim... – disse Lílian desanimada.

**  
- Kely! – chamou Lílian entrando.  
- Kely! – chamou Tiago tirando a capa dos dois e olhando atentamente o lugar. – O banheiro de vocês é mais bonito que o nosso!  
- Pára de graça Ti! – pediu Lílian séria. – Kely! – chamou mais uma vez.

Ficaram olhando o lugar por uns dois minutos até Tiago gritar:

- Achei! Vem aqui Lily!  
- O que acon... – mas parou de fala ao ver a menina caída no chão.  
- O que será que aconteceu? – perguntou Tiago colocando a cabeça Kely no seu colo.  
- Temos que levá-la para a enfermaria. – disse Lílian preocupada.  
- Não antes de saber o que houve! – disse ele calmo. – Murta! Aparece Murta... Sei que esta aqui.. – chamou ele com uma voz um pouco mais alta que o normal.

E no instante seguinte uma fantasma surgia dentre as janelas do banheiro.

- Hum! – disse a fantasma entre risinho. – Olha quem temos aqui...  
- Olá Murta! Como anda a morte? – disse Tiago gentilmente.  
- Olá Tiaguinho. A morte vai muito bem... – respondeu ela com alguns risinhos tímidos.  
- Você ficou aqui o dia inteiro, não é? – perguntou ele com aquele sorriso de 32 dentes.  
- Claro que sim... Alias, faz tempo que não vinham me visitar... Também quem vai querer visitar uma Murta, infeliz, e chorona? – perguntou ela antes de começar a chorar novamente.  
- Não é nada disso Murta... É que estão chegando os NIEM"s e ainda tem as detenções com a Evans...  
- Não gosto quando você fala dela! – disse a Murta fechando a cara.  
- Por que não? – perguntou Lílian começando a se irritar.  
- E quem é você? – perguntou a Murta se aproximando de Lílian e a analisando atentamente.  
- Essa é Kely, a namorada do Remo... – disse Tiago quando a ruiva abriu a boca.  
- Prazer! – disse a Murta para Lílian. – Então Tiaguinho..  
- Preciso de uma informação meu amor... – disse ele sedutor.  
- Tudo que quiser Tiaguinho. – disse a Murta feliz.  
- Sabe o que aconteceu com essa menina? – perguntou ele apontando Kely que ele deixava deitada no chão.  
- Por que o interesse? Essa é a Evans? – perguntou a Murta nervosa.  
- Evans não é nada para mim... – disse Tiago sorrindo fazendo Lílian fechar a cara.  
- Não é o que dizem por ai... – disse a fantasma.  
- Deixemos a Evans para lá... – disse com um olhar sedutor. – Então... Sabe o que houve com essa menina?  
- Por que o interesse? – perguntou a Murta um pouco irritada.  
- É a namorada do Sirius... – disse ele.  
- Aquele do cabelo cumprido? Ele é uma gracinha também.  
- Esta me traindo com o Sirius? – perguntou Tiago divertido.  
- Claro que não Tiaguinho... – respondeu a fantasma tímida. – Essa menina ai entrou aqui chorando, batendo em tudo...  
- E por que ela esta desacordada? – perguntou Lílian.  
- Por que lançaram um feitiço nela. – respondeu a Murta sem tirar os olhos de Tiago.  
- Quem lançou? Que feitiço?  
- Invadiram meu banheiro Tiaguinho... Estavam em vários aqui... Todos com capas pretas cobrindo o rosto, ficavam falando coisas sem sentido... – disse a fantasma parecendo com medo.  
- Não se preocupe Murta. Eles não podem fazer nada contra você! – disse Tiago com um sorriso reconfortante.

_ Isso já esta me dando enjoou... Como estou deixando uma fantasma dar em cima do meu namorado?? Tiago sabe o que faz Lílian... Pare de penar besteiras... Mas um fantasma é ridículo!!!_ - pensava Lílian.

- Não lembra o que eles diziam? – perguntou Tiago depois de um silencio  
- Não... Só sei que essa aí – e apontou para Kely adormecida no chão – entrou correndo aqui e quebrando tudo e os outros não gostaram, então lançaram um feitiço nela.  
- Quem lançou? – perguntou Lílian.  
- Já disse que não sei! Você é surda? Falei que estava com capas... Não dava para reconhecer ninguém. – respondeu Murta irritada.  
- Sabe pelo menos que feitiço lançaram nela? – perguntou Tiago.  
- Não sei Tiaguinho. – disse a Murta fazendo um biquinho.  
- Desculpe Murta. Outro dia passo aqui com mais calma, mas tenho que levar a moça para a ala hospitalar. – disse ele pegando novamente Kely no colo.  
- Vou cobrar a visita Tiaguinho... Tchau! E tchau também Kely... – disse a fantasma vendo os dois saírem do banheiro.  
- Não acredito que você estava flertando com a Murta! – disse Lílian assim que saíram.  
- Esta com ciúmes de um fantasma meu lírio? – perguntou ele rindo.  
- Claro que não! – mentiu ela.  
- Que pena... – disse ele rindo sabendo da mentira. – Agora coloque a minha capa, não quero ter o desprazer de te colocar em perigo.  
- Perigo? Nos corredores da escola? – perguntou ela rindo e colocando a capa.  
- Se você ainda não entendeu meu anjo: Estava tendo uma reunião dos comensais aqui no banheiro. – respondeu Tiago tentando parecer calmo, mas não conseguiu muito.  
- Não se preocupe Ti! – disse ela percebendo o nervosismo do namorado. – O que acha que fizeram com a Kely? – perguntou Lílian depois de alguns instantes.  
- Acho que já vamos descobrir. – disse ele parando de andar.  
- Por... – começou Lílian, mas viu que Kely estava despertando.  
- Esta tudo bem? – perguntou Tiago colocando a menina no chão.  
- Estou ótima... Nossa, mas o que eu estava fazendo lá no banheiro da Murta? – perguntou ela.  
- Íamos te perguntar isso... Viu quem te lançou o feitiço? – perguntou Lílian.  
- Precisamos falar com Dumbledore! – disse Kely na mesma hora desesperada.  
- Calma Kely... Agora nos conte o que aconteceu! – pediu Tiago detendo a menina de sair correndo.  
- Estava tendo uma reunião de comensais lá no banheiro, não vi quem me atingiu, eram muitos, e quando me viram ficaram furiosos!  
- É melhor deixar para falar com o Prof. Dumbledore amanhã. Temos que inventar uma desculpa para você estar fora da cama há essa hora! – disse Tiago.  
- É tem razão! – disse a menina se acalmando.

**  
- Bom dia meninas! – disse Kely animada.  
- Bom dia! – disse Alice se levantando.  
- O que aconteceu para estar tão animada? – perguntou Lílian rindo.  
- Não sei... Mas estou feliz hoje! Tive um sonho com um carinha... – disse Kely feliz e sonhadora.  
- Carinha? Deixa o Sirius escutar isso. – disse Alice rindo abertamente.  
- Sirius? O que é Sirius? – perguntou Kely confusa.  
- Pára de brincadeira. Não é só por que brigaram ontem que vai ignorá-lo! – disse Lílian.  
- Briguei? Ignorar quem? – perguntou confusa.  
- Você esta parecendo convincente. – disse Alice.  
- Não estou entendendo vocês duas... Convincente com o que? Quem ou o que é Sirius?  
- Sirius Black é seu namorado... Ou pelo menos era até ontem à noite! – disse Lílian. – Não vai nos enganar falando que não lembra dele.  
- Eu não lembro de nenhum Sirius e não tenho namorado! Parem de falar bobagens! – gritou Kely irritada.  
- Você não esta falado sério... – disse Alice preocupada.  
- Nunca falei mais sério! – respondeu Kely tentando ficar calma.  
- Isso é impossível... Como você só se esqueceu do Sirius? – perguntou Lílian.  
- Ele deveria ser um chato para eu ter esquecido... – disse Kely dando de ombros.  
- Chato ou não é seu namorado! – disse Alice.  
- É melhor descermos logo ou vamos nos atrasar. – disse Lílian.

**  
- Olá meninas! – disseram os marotos e Frank que as esperavam no salão comunal.  
- Olá! – responderam as três animadas.  
- Esta linda meu lírio. – disse Tiago para Lílian lhe dando um beijo.  
- E como sempre o senhor Pontas meloso como sempre! – disse Kely rindo.  
- Disso você lembra... – disse Lílian revirando os olhos.  
- Como assim disso ela lembra? – perguntou Tiago confuso.  
- Vai ver quando seu amigo chegar... – disse Lílian misteriosa.  
- Cadê o Sirius? – perguntou Alice.  
- Estou aqui... Sei que estavam com saudades... – começou Sirius, mas quando viu Kely parou de falar. – Bom dia Kely! – disse ele sem saber se a beijava ou não.  
- Bom dia! – respondeu ela para ele. – Esse é que é o tal do Sirius? – perguntou ela para Lílian.  
- Esse mesmo! – respondeu Lílian.  
- O que aconteceu com ela? – perguntou Tiago confuso.  
- Kely precisamos conversar.. – começou Sirius.  
- Precisamos mesmo... Preciso te dizer uma coisa.  
- Pode falar! – disse ele já esperado o pior. – Mas eu queria te pedir desculpas por ontem, eu olhei sem querer, mas...  
- Espere! – pediu ela. – Alguém pode me dar uma forcinha aqui? – perguntou ela para as amigas.  
- Aconteceu um problema com a Kely, Sirius. – disse Alice.  
- Ela esta bem... Esta aqui... – começou ele olhando a menina atentamente.  
- O problema não é externo. – disse Alice.  
- Todos nós sabemos que Kely é louca.. – brincou Remo.  
- É sério Remo, Kely não se lembra do Sirius! – disse Lílian fazendo os meninos rirem.  
- Agora falem sério... – pediu Sirius parando de rir.  
- Sabe o feitiço que a atingiu ontem Ti? – perguntou Lílian para Tiago.  
- Sei... – respondeu ele confuso.  
- A fez esquecer totalmente o Sirius! – explicou Lílian.  
- Desistam vocês não vão pregar uma peça dessas em nós! – disse Frank  
- Estamos falando sério! – disse Alice.  
- Sério? – perguntou Tiago.  
- Sério Ti! – respondeu Lílian.  
- Tem certeza que não é nenhuma piada? – perguntou Remo.  
- Estou falando sério! Só sei quem é Sirius por que a Lílian e a Alice me contaram agora pouco. – disse Kely  
- Não pode ser! – disse Sirius apreensivo. – Ou pode?  
- Não só pode, como esta acontecendo Sirius! – respondeu Lílian.  
- Como ela iria me esquecer? – perguntou Sirius revoltado. – Impossível... Ninguém esquece Sirius Black.  
- Eu namoro esse convencido? – perguntou Kely com cara de horror.  
- Namora... E sempre o defende quando eu o chamo de convencido. – respondeu Lílian entre risos.  
- Aff! – disse Kely revirando os olhos.  
- Eu sinto interromper esse momento, mas se demorarmos vamos perder o café da manhã. – disse Remo.  
- É melhor descermos! – disse Kely.  
- Precisamos conversar! – disse Sirius segurando o braço dela.  
- Não falo com estranhos. – disse ela simplesmente.  
- Somos namorados... – disse Sirius se aproximando para beijá-la.  
- A partir de agora, não somos... Pelo menos não até eu recuperar a minha memória e me lembrar de você!  
- Mas... – começou Sirius a protestar.  
- Sinto muito, mas não vou sair por ai beijando quem eu nem conheço apesar de você ser muito bonitinho... – disse ela antes de se afastar. - _ E de eu ter sonhado com você esta noite..._ - pensou se afastando

**

- Sirius deve estar arrasado! – disse Tiago se sentando.  
- Fico imaginando de fosse conosco... – disse Lílian pensativa.  
- Não quero nem pensar... – disse Tiago com um pouco de pavor na voz.  
- Precisamos ajudar os nossos amigos! – disse Remo.  
- Como? – perguntou Tonks.  
- Seria uma boa levar a Kely para a enfermaria... – disse Frank.  
- Não iria ser boa coisa... O que iriam falar para ela? – perguntou Alice. – Que foi atacada no corredor não se sabe por quem? – perguntou irônica.  
- Você tem razão. – responderam os outros desanimados.  
- Assim que Sirius souber que grupinho que atacou a namorada... – começou Tiago.  
- Ex- namorada! – disse Kely se sentando.  
- Como assim? – perguntaram todos espantados.  
- Como vocês acham que eu iria continuar um namoro com quem eu não conheço? – perguntou ela como se aquilo fosse mais que obvio.  
- Mas vocês se amam! Precisam ficar juntos. – disse Lílian revoltada.  
- Assim como você amava o Tiago e só foi admitir agora... O meu caso é diferente... Eu não o conheço! – respondeu Kely irritada.  
- Conheci sim... Ele é Sirius Black, mas conhecido como Almofadinhas, vocês se amam e você vive o chamando de cachorro... – começou Tiago.  
- Por que eu chamaria meu namorado de cachorro? – perguntou ela sem entender.  
- Pelo mesmo motivo de todos chamarem Tiago de veado! – respondeu Lílian.  
- Até você meu anjo? É cervo!C-E-R-V-O! – respondeu Tiago.  
- Sério que é por isso? – perguntou Kely sem acreditar.  
- Não estou entendendo a conversa... – disse Alice.  
- Ignore... Elas são loucas! – respondeu Remo.  
- Tem razão Remo... – respondeu Alice rindo.  
- Cadê o Sirius afinal? – perguntou Tiago preocupado.  
- Não sei... Deve estar ainda no salão comunal. – respondeu Kely dando de ombros.  
- Vou procurá-lo... Ele deve estar péssimo... – disse Tiago se levantando.  
- Não demore Ti... Temos aula logo-logo! – disse Lílian.  
- Não se preocupe! – disse Tiago antes de sair.  
- Sirius deve estar arrasado. Como pode terminar com ele? – perguntou Alice.  
- Depois te tudo que ele fez para estar com você... Sabe como é difícil passar por cima do nosso orgulho? – perguntou Lílian irritada.  
- Vocês estão se esquecendo que eu não o conheço, não sei o que fez ou deixou de fazer! – disse Kely nervosa.  
- Se acalme Kely... – pediu Remo. – Vamos dar um jeito nisso... Agora faça um esforço para se lembrar, tudo bem?  
- Estou tentando Remo, mas não consigo. – respondeu ela deprimida.  
- Vamos dar um jeito nisso amiga... Desculpe-me... – disse Lílian.  
- Tudo bem... – respondeu Kely.

**  
- Precisamos ir para a aula.. – disse Tiago pela milésima vez.  
- Eu não vou... Não quero ver a Kely...  
- Vai desistir agora? – perguntou Tiago imitando Sirius que fazia o mesmo com ele antes.  
- Ela não sabe quem sou eu! – disse Sirius com raiva.  
- Melhor ainda... Vai ter a honra de conquistá-la duas vezes... – disse Tiago.  
- Não vou não...  
- Você é um Potter ou não? – perguntou Tiago.  
- Sou... – respondeu Sirius.  
- Os Potter's não desistem nunca... Se você desistir se considere fora da família... – disse Tiago.  
- Esta me expulsando de casa maninho? – perguntou Sirius com um sorriso fraco.  
- Se desistir estou sim... – respondeu Tiago serio.  
- Desafio aceito! Vou reconquistar a Kely! – disse Sirius animado.  
- Vai ser fácil... Você já fez isso antes... – brincou Tiago.  
- Você tem razão!

**

- Sentem em duplas e façam o trabalho, quero que entreguem no final da aula. – disse o professor indo para junto da lousa.  
- Li... – começou Kely.  
- Me dá a honra? – perguntou Tiago a Lílian interrompendo Kely.  
- Claro meu amor. – respondeu ela abafando um riso.  
- Rem... – começou mais uma vez.  
- Vem Peter... Vamos fazer isso logo. – disse Remo.  
- Ali... – começou.  
- Eu procuro as respostas impares e você os pares Frank. – disse Alice interrompendo Kely.  
- Fiquei sem par! – disse a menina revoltada.  
- Não ficou não... Você tem a mim. – disse Sirius galanteador.  
- De novo você Black? – perguntou ela revirando os olhos.  
- Vai fazer sozinha ou comigo? Estou te dando à opção! – falou ele sem tirar um sorriso maroto dos lábios.  
- Tudo bem então... – disse ela se dando por vencida e sentando ao lado de Sirius.

**  
- Acha que deu certo? – perguntou Tiago depois de algum tempo.  
- O que deu certo? A questão 8? – perguntou Lílian sem entender.  
- Planeta terra chamando! – brincou Tiago. – Estou falando do Sirius e da Kely...  
- Desculpa Ti... Estava concentrada aqui.. – disse mostrando os livros. – Mas acho que deu certo sim... Ela não gritou até agora... – disse Lílian observando o casal.  
- Kely não tem o mesmo gênio que você... – brincou Tiago.  
- Só por isso vai ficar até a hora do almoço sem beijos. – brincou Lílian  
- Isso é injusto. – reclamou ele.

**  
- Já que estamos terminando o trabalho.. Por que não conversamos um pouco? – perguntou Sirius.  
- Me desculpe... Sei que você deve estar se sentindo péssimo com tudo isso, mas eu também estou... – disse Kely.  
- Pode até ser, mas quem sabe a gente conversando mais você não se lembre de mim? – perguntou Sirius.  
- Certo então... Fale-me um pouco de você! – pediu ela.  
- Eu sou lindo, como você pode ver, inteligente, como acabou de perceber, gostoso, como percebeu na hora que me viu um cachorro lindo, como a Lily te contou...  
- Verdade que você é animago igual o Ti? – perguntou ela.  
- Sou sim... Alias até na forma animaga eu sou mais bonito que o Pontas... Não acha?  
- Sou mais o Tiago... Aqueles óculos dele trás um ar sério enquanto o cabelo trás um ar brincalhão... Ele é uma contradição maravilhosa...  
- Deixa Lílian escutar isso. – disse Sirius fechando a cara pelo comentário de ex- namorada.  
- Lílian sabe que já sai com Tiago... – disse Kely dando de ombros.  
- Tiago já saiu com a escola inteira! – brincou Sirius.  
- Até onde fiquei sabendo... Você também! – retrucou Kely  
- Não se lembrou ainda de mim? Ou não quer lembrar? – perguntou Sirius apreensivo.  
- Sinceramente pelo pouco que te conheço... – começou ela.  
- Não conhece tão pouco assim! – disse Sirius se lembrando do aniversário de três meses dos dois.  
- Como assim? – perguntou ela sem entender.  
- Você não iria gostar de saber. – respondeu ele. – Então.. O que ia dizer?  
- Eu? Ah lembrei... Então, com o pouco que te conheço já sei que eu deveria te amar muito, você é prepotente, exibido, galinha, e fica se gabando o tempo inteiro... Eu deveria gostar MESMO de você para aceitar ser sua namorada. Eu nunca iria namorar um cara como você... – disse ela.  
- Obrigado pela parte que me toca! – disse Sirius irritado pegando o livro e voltando a fazer o trabalho.

**  
No dia seguinte nada tinha mudado, a não ser o fato que a escola inteira (mulheres) já sabiam que Sirius tinha terminado com Kely e por todo lado só se escutava " Sabia que isso não iria durar...", "Demorou muito para ele se cansar dela" , "O próximo vai ser o Tiago..." ou "Não é possível que o maior gatinho de Hogwarts esta solteiro de novo" Lílian já estava ficando sem paciência para os comentários sobre ela e Tiago, enquanto seu namorado fingia que nada acontecia.

No almoço ao ouvir mais um comentário do tipo: " A Evans não tem mais chance, com Sirius solteiro o Tiago vai logo se cansar dela e voltar a ser nosso" se estressou:

- Dá para fazer alguma coisa? – perguntou ela nervosa para Tiago.  
- Vou fazer o que? – perguntou ele inocentemente.  
- Não sei, mas faça elas pararem. – disse Lílian ainda irritada.  
- Se lembra que você me proibiu de falar com elas?  
- E precisa falar com elas para impedir que comentem sobre nós? – perguntou ela ainda irritada.  
- Você me proibiu de falar com ela, chegar perto delas e até de ameaçar elas... Quer que eu faça o que? Até faria algo, mas você brigaria comigo depois. – disse ele calmamente.  
- E vai deixar que falem que você vai enjoar de mim? – perguntou ela incrédula.  
- Não ligo... Isso não é verdade! – disse ele simplesmente.  
- Então faça elas saberem disso! – disse Lílian autoritária.  
- Tem certeza? – perguntou ele com um sorriso nos lábios.  
- Claro que tenho! – respondeu Lílian um pouco apreensiva por causa do sorriso maroto do namorado.  
- Foi você que pediu! – disse ele antes de dar um beijo digno de filmes na namorada no meio de salão principal, sendo aplaudidos por todos que olhavam.

Assim que se afastou da namorada para pegar ar Tiago ouviu os assobios e aplausos vindos de muitos lugares e reclamações vindas de algumas meninas.

- Pronto... Já provei que te amo para todas! – respondeu ele sorrindo.  
- Você... Não.... Deveria... Ter... Feito... Isso! – disse ela pegando ar.  
- Por que não? – perguntou ele inocentemente fingindo não saber que ela estava morta de vergonha.  
- Ninguém precisa saber nada sobre nós... – respondeu ela vermelha igual aos cabelos.  
- Não será por que você esta morrendo de vergonha de me beijar na frente de todos? – perguntou Tiago rindo.  
- Amei o beijo! – disse Sirius rindo do outro lado da mesa.  
- Digno de cinema! – disse Alice.  
- Demorou para darem mais um... – brincou Kely.  
- Por mim... – disse Tiago se aproximando ainda mais da ruiva.  
- Nem pensar... – disse ela afastando ele. – Um já é de mais... – respondeu rindo  
- Que tal fazermos igual Kely? – perguntou Sirius galanteador.  
- Nem pensar! – respondeu ela um pouco constrangida fazendo todos rirem.

**  
- E mais um dia e Kely não se lembra de nada! – disse Sirius se jogando na poltrona no salão comunal.  
- Beije ela logo. – disse Tiago.  
- Ela vai me matar! – disse Sirius.  
- Mas até que a idéia é boa... Quem sabe ela se lembre de você.. – disse Remo.  
- Tenho uma idéia ainda melhor... – disse Tiago.  
- Então fala logo... – pediu Sirius ansioso.  
- Você poderia... – começou Tiago.

**  
- Já se lembrou do Sirius? – perguntou Alice se jogando na cama.  
- Ainda não... Mas já gosto dele. Ele é muito doido... Faz-me rir...  
- Fico feliz que esteja se apaixonando de novo por ele. – disse Lílian rindo.  
- Olha o Edd... – disse Alice olhando para a janela.  
- E mais uma carta para a Lily. – disse Kely revirando os olhos.  
- Essa não é para mim. – disse Lílian entregando a carta para Kely. – É do Sirius.

_Kely,_

_Sei que ainda não lembra de mim, mas por tudo que passamos (mesmo que você não lembre), vamos dar uma volta agora de noite, tenho um lugar para te mostrar que pode te lembrar algo...  
Espero que vá... Estarei te esperando no salão comunal daqui meia hora, não se preocupe em ser pega, Tiago me emprestou a capa!_

_Do seu,  
Sirius Black._

- Você vai? – perguntou Alice.  
- Claro que não/sim – responderam Kely e Lílian.  
- Não vou! – disse Kely  
- Vai sim. Você tem que se lembrar... Sirius esta fazendo de tudo para te ajudar...  
- É do interresse dele.. – disse Kely irritada.  
- E deveria ser do seu também! – disse Alice.  
- Não vou me encontrar com ele sozinha. – disse Kely. – E se ele me agarra?  
- Se você não sabe... Não tem nada que o Sirius possa te fazer que vocês ainda não fizeram. – disse Alice  
- E você esta doida para que ele te agarre! – disse Lílian rindo.  
- Esta dizendo que eu.. – começou Kely espantada.  
- Você fez! – responderam as duas.  
- Meu Merlin! Eu nunca imaginei... Tinha quanto anos de namoro com ele quando isso aconteceu?  
- Tinha três meses... – respondeu Lílian.  
- Só isso? – perguntou Kely espantada.  
- Para você ver como gostava dele! – disse Alice pensativa.  
- Vocês venceram... Eu vou!

**  
- Onde estamos indo? – perguntou Kely depois de virar em vários corredores.  
- A sala precisa! – respondeu Sirius.  
- Fazer o que lá? – perguntou ela sem entender.  
- Vai ver... – respondeu ele.

- Chegamos! – disse para ela assim que parou e frente à porta.  
- Certo.. – disse ela se apressando a abrir a porta.  
- Eu abro. Eu quero te mostrar uma coisa... Já disse! Tenha paciência! – disse ele a afastando da porta.

Depois de pensar várias vezes o que queria Sirius abriu a porta e se deparou com o mesmo quarto que foram há algumas semanas antes.

- Eu conheço isso... – disse ela olhando tudo.  
- Claro que conhece! – disse Sirius antes de beijar a menina.

**  
No dia seguinte Sirius e Kely já esperavam no salão comunal quando Lílian desceu:

- Pensei que o Sirius tinha te raptado! - Brincou ao ver a amiga.  
- Meu cachorrinho não faria isso! – respondeu Kely.  
- Cachorrinho? – perguntou Tiago descendo. – Pelo visto meu plano deu certo! – disse orgulhoso.  
- Você é um ótimo amigo Pontas! – agradeceu Sirius abraçando Tiago.  
- Depois o veado sou eu... – brincou Tiago se afastando de Sirius. – E bem vindo aos Potter's novamente.  
- Essa eu não entendi. – disse Alice confusa.  
- Tiago disse que se Sirius não conquistasse a Kely de novo ele não era mais seu irmão! – explicou Remo.  
- E como eu adotei a família do Pontas para mim... – começou Sirius.  
- Acho que foram eles que te adotaram Sirius! – disse Frank rindo.  
- Afinal o que te fez lembrar-se do Sirius, Kely? – perguntou Lílian.  
- Nem te conto... – disse a menina maliciosamente.  
- Já entendi! – respondeu Lílian revirando os olhos enquanto os outros riam.  
- Só falta vocês! – disse Alice para Lílian e Tiago.  
- Seu sogro já deu mais do que permissão. – brincou Sirius – E seu cunhado também!  
- Cunhado? – perguntou ela sem entender.  
- Não acredito que temos outra mulher que se esqueceu do lindo Sirius Almofadinhas Black. – disse Sirius com um enorme sorriso.  
- Não esqueci seu bobo! – respondeu Lílian rindo.  
- Vamos descer então? – perguntou Rabicho.  
- Por onde tem andado Peter? – perguntou Frank.  
- Você não sabe? – perguntaram os outros três marotos fingindo indignação.  
- Não... Por quê? – perguntou Frank sem entender.  
- É lógico que ele estava na cozinha... Ele não sai de lá...  
- Três dias seguidos? – perguntou Alice.  
- Acho que você nunca viu o Rabicho comendo. – brincou Sirius.  
- Afinal... Que feitiço foi esse? – perguntou Alice.  
- Pelo que pesquisamos, se trata de magia negra... Faz vocês esquecer a pessoa que ama e que esta mais próxima de você! – explicou Remo.  
- E no caso da Kely o Sirius, afinal os pais dela ela quase não vê... – concluiu Lílian.  
- Então quer dizer que a Kely me ama? Bom saber!  
- Não amo coisa nenhuma... Os comensais se enganaram... – respondeu ela brincalhona.  
- Por que não admite o que esta na sua cara? –perguntou Sirius acariciando o rosto da menina.  
- Por que é mentira! – brincou Kely.  
- Essas meninas gostam de nos fazer sofrer! – brincou Tiago se lembrando que Lílian vivia falando que não o amava.  
- Não podemos falar nada... Vocês são convencidos de mais! – respondeu Lílian.  
- Acabou de admitir meu anjo ruivo! – disse Tiago vitorioso. – Também te amo ruivinha!

* * *

**Oie Pessoas,**

**como vão as coisas?? Eu estou mtoo feliz... férias finalmente rsrsrs, antes que eu esqueça... um ótimo natal para todos... e feliz ano novo caso não nos falemos até lá.**

**Alguém ai vai viajar no ano novo? Eu vou pra praia :D Melhor do que ficar em casa neh rsrsrs**

**Acho que dessa vez não demorei muito com o cap neh? rsrsr**

Mizuki Yin: realmente... as cartas estavam lindas neh?? queria receber cartas assim tb... que pena que meu namo não gosta mto de escrever rs

F. Ismerim Snuffles F.: rsrs obrigada :D

Raah: eu sei como é época de provas... não se preocupe com isso... rsrsr nunca gostei do snape msm... pode xingar o qto vc quiser rsrsrs obrigada... fico feliz que tenha lido as outras fics... geralmente o pessoal gosta de uma e não lê as outras... huahauahau fico feliz que tenho perdido seu tempo lendo minhas fics, e espero que tenha dado muitas risadas tb... tenho uma leitora que conta que uma vez tava lendo e até caiu da cadeira de tanto rir. rsrsrs tenho mtosss planos para fics... uns dois J/L pelo menos em mente, mas espero que meu tempo colabore rsrsrs obrigada mais uma vez.

**Bjinhos amores, obrigada pelos comentários, e quem não comentou estou esperando anciosa o comentário dos outros mais de 300 leitores rsrsr Feliz Natal!**


	27. Poucos dias para os NIEM's

E logo as provas estavam chegando. Lílian não saída da biblioteca ia da sala para a biblioteca e da biblioteca para a sala. Kely quase não dormia, estudava até umas duas da manha todos os dias, já Alice era a menos preocupada, estudava sim, mas não deixava de comer ou de dormir... Já os marotos estudavam só que o achavam necessário, nas aulas agora eles prestavam atenção e as vezes acompanhavam as meninas com os estudos. Frank estava andando de mais com os marotos e agora pensava igual a eles... Se divertir em primeiro lugar!

Os meninos estavam conversando no dormitório por que as namoradas tinham ido estudar como agora era costume:

- Então vamos apostar... – disse Sirius.  
- Não vou apostar nada sobre a Alice... – disse Frank.  
- Por que sabe que vai perder! – disse Tiago com um enorme sorriso – Eu aposto... Duvido que Kely esteja mais chata que a Lily.  
- As deixe ouvirem vocês a chamando de chatas... – disse Remo.  
- Mas é verdade... Elas só querem saber de estudar... Kely mal dorme... Esta estressada... – disse Sirius.  
- Certo... Estou na aposta... – disse Frank.  
- Remo é o juiz. – disse Sirius empolgado.  
- Vamos apostar o que como premio? – perguntou Tiago.  
- Que tal sapos de chocolate? – perguntou Frank.  
- Boa idéia... – disseram Sirius e Tiago.  
- Então vamos começar... – disse Remo. – Então Frank... Quantas horas por dia a Alice anda estudando?  
- Alice esta acordando duas horas mais cedo para estudar, e indo dormir as duas da manhã... Então ela deve estar estudando mais ou menos 7 horas tirando as aulas.  
- Moleza... –disse Sirius com um enorme sorriso. – Kely também acorda duas horas mais cedo, come correndo e vai estudar, e vai dormir as duas também...  
- Por enquanto Sirius esta ganhando... – disse Remo.  
- Podem ir passando meus chocolates... – brincou Tiago. – Lily acorda às cinco da manhã para estudar, não toma café, só almoça, quando eu insisto muito e não jantar por que esta estudando, vai dormir mais de três da manhã e acaba dormindo em cima dos livros, e ainda por cima esta de TPM. Quem é a namorada mais estressada aqui? – perguntou ele vitorioso.  
- Tiago ganhou sem sombra de duvidas... – disse Remo rindo.  
- Eu tenho dó de você Pontas... – disse Sirius colocando a mão no ombro de Tiago.  
- Calma gente... Isso logo acaba... – disse Peter rindo.  
- Ainda bem que segunda já começam os NIEM's. – agradeceu Frank levantando as mãos pra cima.  
- E logo chega à formatura também... – disse Sirius empolgado.  
- E acabamos a escola... – disse Tiago.  
- Que tal tentarmos tirar aquelas loucas dos livros? – perguntou Frank.  
- É uma boa... Numa sexta feira à noite e elas estudando... – disse Sirius.  
- Tenho que convencer a Lily de comer algo... Hoje ela não comeu nada... Vai acabar passando mal. – disse Tiago preocupado.  
- Boa sorte! – disseram os demais.  
- Obrigado... Vou precisar! – disse ela saindo do dormitório.

**

- Vamos comer alguma coisa Lily... Você não comeu nada hoje.  
- Depois eu como... Estou ocupada. – respondeu Lílian sem tirar os olhos do livro.  
- Você vai ficar doente... – disse Tiago preocupado.  
- Não se preocupe... Não estou com fome.  
- Pare de frescura e vamos logo comer algo. – disse Tiago passando de preocupado para irritado.  
- Quem esta com frescura? – perguntou Lílian olhando para ele.  
- Pelo menos assim você me olha. – disse ele meio que agradecendo. – Vamos comer alguma coisa... Não quero você anêmica!  
- Já disse que não tenho fome.  
- Você esta abatida, já até emagreceu um pouco.  
- Que bom que emagreci... – disse ela animada. – E estou abatida por outros motivos.  
- Eu sei, mas não é só isso... Você esta naqueles dias e ainda não come... Vai acabar perdendo as provas por desmaiar por aí! – disse Tiago usando psicologia reversa.  
- Sei que esta falando isso pra que eu vá passear com você, mas acho que os estudos vêm antes do namoro. Podemos namorar outro dia! – respondeu Lílian voltando usa atenção para o livro.  
- Quero te namorar um pouco sim, mas entendo que queira estudar, mas deixar de comer já é de mais... Ou vai comigo por livre e espontânea vontade ou vai à força. – disse Tiago se colocando de pé.  
- Acha mesmo que vai me levar a força? Pensei que me amasse... – respondeu ela olhando para ele de novo.  
- Te amo tanto que se preciso te amarro e dou comida na boca. Você vai comer, mesmo que pouco! – disse Tiago a fitando.  
- Depois eu como... E se não me deixar estudar vou acabar indo dormir mais tarde do que de costume!  
- E você anda dormindo? – perguntou ele debochadamente.  
- Claro que sim. Durmo umas duas ou três horas por dia. – respondeu Lílian.  
- Isso já é de mais... Não vou deixar você se matar por causa de uma prova! – disse ele tirando o livro dela.  
- O que esta fazendo? Devolve-me esse livro! Eu ainda não terminei de estudar! – disse ela revoltada se levantando e tentando pegar o livro.  
- Você não vai pegar Lily. E agora que parou de estudar vou te levar para comer alguma coisa! – disse ele jogando o livro no sofá atrás dela e a pegando no colo.  
- Me põe no chão Potter! – gritou ela se debatendo.  
- E mais uma vez voltamos às formalidades! – disse ele revirando os olhos e indo em direção ao buraco do retrato.  
- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Alice chegando.  
- Sua amiga esta sendo levada a força para a cozinha para comer alguma coisa. Não quer vir junto? – perguntou Tiago.  
- Não obrigada! Vim chamar o Frank para me ajudar a estudar... – disse ela saindo rindo.  
- Me solta Tiago! Eu sei andar! – gritou ela tentando se soltar.  
- Se eu te soltar você não vai comer... Vou te levar para comer antes que você fique doente. E vai dormir essa noite também!

**

- Que escândalo foi aquele? – perguntou Remo descendo as escadas do dormitório.  
- Tiago levando a Lily para a cozinha. – respondeu Alice.  
- E por que ela estava gritando? – perguntou Sirius.  
- Pelo que entendi, ela disse que não ia comer. Ia ficar estudando, então ele a pegou no colo igual um saco de batatas e saiu andando. – respondeu Kely tirando a cabeça do livro.  
- E vocês duas deveriam fazer o mesmo. – disse Remo.  
- Eu não deixo de comer. – disseram as duas.  
- Às vezes sim... – disse Sirius.  
- Relaxem meninas. O que vocês tinham que estudar já estudaram... As provas são na segunda e vocês têm que relaxar um pouco ou não vão conseguir fazer a prova. – disse Frank.

**  
Todos já tinham ido dormir quando Tiago e Lílian voltaram para o salão comunal.

- Não precisava me fazer comer tanto! – disse Lílian se sentando.  
- Precisava sim... Você estava com fome. Assim que começou a comer não parou mais... – brincou ele.  
- Obrigada Ti. Eu estava mesmo precisando comer um pouco, mas agora eu tenho que estudar.  
- Não mesmo. Você vai dormir! – disse ele.  
- Já fiz o que você queria. Me deixe estudar por favor.  
- Não! Você já estudou o suficiente por todos os marotos e você juntos. Você precisa ter uma boa noite de sono...  
- Mas são 9 da noite. – disse ela inconformada.  
- Exatamente. Todos foram dormir. Devem estar lá no meu dormitório. E você vai dormir também. E não ouse acordar antes das dez da manhã!  
- Se eu fizer isso vou perder horas preciosas de estudo!  
- Se não fizer isso vai perder horas preciosas de sono... Alias, você já perdeu... Precisa repor. Vem comigo! Você vai dormir, mesmo que eu tenha que te dar uma poção para sono...  
- Você não é bom em poções... – disse ela cruzando os braços.  
- Já estou bem o suficiente. Minha namorada teimosa me ensinou. – brincou ele. – Vamos? – perguntou mostrando as escadas.  
- Não! – respondeu ela pegando o livro que ainda estava no sofá.  
- Vai sim! – disse ele tirando o livro da mão dela e a pegando no colo de novo a jogado no ombro.  
- É sério Tiago! Eu preciso estudar. – disse ela que já desistiu de lutar contra ele.  
- Não precisa. Já decorou todos os livros... – disse ele se decidindo para qual dormitório ia. – E para que eu tenha certeza que você vai dormir mesmo, vai dormir comigo.  
- Se não reparou eu não estou com roupas de dormir! – disse ela emburrada no colo dele.  
- Não tem problema... Você coloca uma camiseta minha... Ela vai virar uma camisola em você! – brincou ele subindo para o dormitório.  
- Não vou fazer isso! – disse ela revoltada.  
- Se Kely ou Alice estiverem acordadas peço para irem buscar algo para você vestir. – disse ele rindo.

**  
- Que cena mais cômica! – disse Remo quando Tiago surgiu na porta.  
- É assim ou ela não dorme! – disse Tiago ainda com Lílian no ombro igual a um saco de batatas.  
- As meninas estão por aqui? – perguntou ele se aproximando da cama.  
- Alice já esta dormindo lá no quarto de vocês. – disse Remo mostrando o cortinado da cama de Frank fechado. – Kely esta no banheiro.  
- E Sirius? – perguntou ele colocando Lílian na cama.  
- Foi esconder os livros da Kely, para ela não estudar. – respondeu Remo entediado. – E o que vai fazer com a Lily?  
- Eu vou embora! – disse Lílian se colocando de pé.  
- Não vai não mocinha! – disse ele não a deixando levantar.  
- Pelo visto vai a fazer dormir um pouco... – disse Remo.  
- Exatamente! – disse Tiago com um sorriso enorme para Remo. – Não vai conseguir fugir de mim meu amor. – disse ele para Lílian.  
- Olá Ti... Lily. – disse Kely saindo do banheiro.  
- Pode me fazer um favor Kely? – perguntou Tiago.  
- Depende... Se estiver ao meu alcance... – respondeu ela rindo.  
- Pega uma roupa para a Lily dormir! – pediu Tiago.  
- Não dá não Tiago... Sirius fez um feitiço na porta... Não consigo sair daqui. – respondeu ela se sentando na cama de Sirius. – Olha para as minhas roupas... – disse ela rindo fazendo Tiago e Lílian perceberem que ela estava com um shorts de Sirius e uma camisa dele também.  
- Era mais fácil vocês terem autorizado ele a entrar no dormitório de vocês e pegar a roupa. – disse Remo rindo.  
- Realmente! – disse Tiago.  
- Não iria ser nada legal ter meu namorado mexendo nas minhas roupas... Vai que ele trás uma roupa indecente? – perguntou Kely.  
- Alice deixou Frank pegar uma roupa para ela.  
- É diferente.. Os dois passam as férias inteiras juntos... Eles quase moram juntos... – respondeu Kely.  
- Uau! – disse Sirius entrando.  
- Pode olhar, mas vê se não baba! – disse Kely para o namorado.  
- Foi uma ótima idéia não ter me deixado pegar uma roupa para você! – disse ele maliciosamente. – E olá Lily... – disse vendo Lílian emburrada.  
- Então Lily... Vai me deixar pegar uma roupa para você ou vai querer usar uma minha? – perguntou Tiago.  
- Eu preciso pegar minha roupa Ti! – disse ela se levantando.  
- Eu pego! Não quero correr o risco de você não voltar.  
- Não vai pegar nada... Tem coisas que não pode ver... – disse ela vermelha.  
- Pode ir Tiago... Eu autorizo... – disse Kely.  
- Sua amiga traira! – disse Lílian.  
- Olha a TPM Lily! – disse Kely rindo e indo até Tiago que já estava prestes a sair do quarto. – Não se esquece de pegar o absorvente! Esta no guarda roupas. – sussurrou Kely para Tiago que saiu rindo.  
- Pode deixar! – gritou parecendo longe.

**

- Voltei! – disse ele entrando. – Cadê a Lily? – perguntou não vendo a namorada na cama.  
- Se acalme... Tem um feitiço na porta... As meninas não vão conseguir sair daqui tão cedo. – disse Sirius rindo da cara de Tiago.  
- Lily esta tomando banho. – disse Kely se levantando. – Eu entrego a roupa! – disse pegando a roupa da mão do amigo e indo para o banheiro.  
- Não quer que eu entregue? – perguntou Tiago com um sorriso maroto.  
- Não será necessário! – disse Kely batendo na porta do banheiro e logo depois ouviu-se um estalinho do trinco abrinco e Kely entrou.

- As duas para a cama... – disse Sirius apontando a cama para as meninas que saíram sorrindo do banheiro.  
- E nem pensem em estudar enquanto dormimos! – disse Tiago. – Remo tem sono leve! – brincou ele.  
- E não venham me acordar cedo! – disse Remo já deitado na cama pronto para dormir.  
- Acho que você ficaria ainda melhor com a minha camisa... – brincou Tiago enquanto Lílian deitava na cama dele.  
- Boa noite para vocês! – disse Sirius deitando na cama dele. – Vem Kely... Vamos dormir!  
- Se não tem outro jeito... – disse a menina dando de ombros e indo deitar também.  
- Não posso nem ler mais uma horinha? – perguntou Lílian em sua ultima tentativa.  
- Claro que não! – disse Tiago deitando com ela.  
- Não estou com sono! – disse Lílian assim que Tiago fechou o cortinado.  
- Vai ficar... – disse ele deitando a cabeça dela no peito dele e mexendo em seus cabelos.

Nem meia hora depois e todos já dormiram.

Sirius foi o primeiro a acordar, olhou no relógio ainda um pouco sonolento e viu que marcava 09h47min da amanhã.

_ Levanto ou não?? Esta cedo... Levantar antes das 10 em pleno sábado é crueldade, sem contar que a Kely pode acordar se eu levantar... Ela precisa dormir... Ai!!! Que preguiça... Vamos lá Sirius Black... Você tem que tirar o atraso... Faz dois dias inteiros que sua namorada não te dá um beijo descente..._ - pensava Sirius ainda deitado.

Quase vinte minutos depois Tiago levanta da cama:

- Esta acordado há muito tempo? – perguntou Sirius em um sussurro.  
- Põe tempo nisso! – brincou Tiago também sussurrando.  
- Vamos pegar alguma coisa para elas comerem... – disse Sirius levantando.  
- Boa idéia... – disse Tiago entrando no banheiro para trocar de roupa.

**

Mais tarde depois que as meninas tomaram café da manhã:

- E agora... Podemos ir estudar? – perguntou Lílian se levantado da cama de Tiago.  
- Claro que não! – responderam os dois indignados.  
- Por quê? – perguntou Kely.  
- Já chega de estudar... Hoje vocês vão se divertir... Vamos passear, namorar... – disse Sirius com um sorriso maroto.  
- Mas eu preciso revisar as matérias... As provas começam na segunda e.. – começou Lílian, mas Tiago a interrompeu com um beijo.  
- Não pensem em estudos, escola, lição, provas e nada chato hoje... Nós vamos simplesmente curti o final de semana. – respondeu Tiago assim que se afastou da namorada.  
- Podemos pelo menos ir ao quarto trocar de roupa? – perguntou Kely se olhando no espelho.  
- Eu achei que você esta maravilhosa assim senhora Black. – disse Sirius com um sorriso enorme no rosto e abraçando a namorada e fazendo os demais rirem.  
- Pelo visto estou sobrando... Vou ver se a Alice já acordou! – disse Frank rindo e saindo do quarto.  
- Para não ficar de vela também já vou procurar a Tonks. – disse Remo se colocando de pé.  
- Eu vou por aí... – disse Peter se levantando.  
- Podemos ou não sair do quarto? – perguntou Lílian assim que os meninos saíram.  
- Se prometer que só vão trocar de roupa e já voltam... – disseram os dois juntos.  
- Não posso ler nem uma página no caminho? – perguntou Lílian fazendo cara de cachorrinho sem dono.  
- Essa cara é a do Pontas! – disse Sirius rindo.  
- Só eu posso usar essa carinha... – brincou Tiago – Mas não... Não pode ler nada... Só vai ler os meus lábios hoje... – disse ele vendo que ela ia perguntar novamente.  
- Estamos contando o tempo que levam para se trocar... Daremos uma hora... Quando se passarem uma hora e um segundo vamos invadir o quarto de vocês e tira-las de lá mesmo que a força. – disse Sirius.  
- E vão entrar lá como? – perguntou Kely debochadamente.  
- Se atrasem e vão ver... – respondeu Tiago misterioso.  
- Não se esqueçam que somos marotos... Temos os nossos jeitos... – disse Sirius.  
- A hora já esta correndo... Agora vocês têm só 59 min... – disse Tiago olhando o relógio. – E contando... – completou e as meninas saíram correndo do quarto brigando para ver quem tomava banho primeiro.

- Acha que elas vão demorar mais que uma hora? – perguntou Sirius se jogando na cama assim que as duas saíram.  
- Com certeza! – respondeu Tiago com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.  
- E o que vamos fazer nesse meio tempo? – perguntou Sirius entediado.  
- Que tal irmos azarar alguém? – perguntou Tiago com um sorriso ameaçador.  
- Só se for o Ranhoso! – disse Sirius com o mesmo sorriso se colocando de pé.  
- Só tem um problema... E se elas terminarem de se arrumar antes e não nos acharem? – perguntou Tiago assim que abriu a porta.  
- E dês de quando mulher se troca em menos de uma hora? – perguntou Sirius debochadamente.  
- Você tem razão! – disse Tiago saindo.  
- Eu sempre tenho razão meu caro Pontas! – respondeu Sirius convencido.

**  
- Olá Ranhoso! – disse Tiago rindo.  
- O que você quer Potter? – perguntou Snape já sacando a varinha.  
- Só queremos conversar Ranhoso. – disse Sirius com uma carinha inocente.  
- Não tenho nada para conversar com você, Black. – respondeu ele rispidamente.  
- Claro que temos... – disse Tiago com um sorriso maligno.  
- Que dia será a próxima reuniãozinha de vocês Ranhoso? Podemos participar? – perguntou Sirius.  
- Vão finalmente para o lado vencedor? – perguntou Snape timidamente.  
- Não! Só queremos azarar seus amigos... – disse Tiago rindo – Assim como fazemos com você... Seria legal ter todos os comensais de cuecas no meio do salão comunal pela manhã... Sabe estou precisando animar a Lily... Ela anda tão deprimida com as provas... – disse Tiago parecendo pensativo.  
- Saiam da minha frente! – gritou Snape furioso.  
- Se eu fosse você não falava assim comigo... – disse Sirius e com um rápido movimento da varinha fez um feitiço mudo.  
- Que feitiço usou? – perguntou Tiago rindo.  
- Vai ver... – disse Sirius misterioso e rindo também. – Provoca ele... – pediu sussurrando para Tiago.  
- Então Ranhoso... Quando mesmo você iria tirar a Lily de mim? – perguntou Tiago passando as mãos pelos cabelos.  
- Lílian merece alguém melhor que você! – gritou Snape, mas não com a sua voz habitual, mas sim com uma voz de mulher, fina e aguda fazendo os dois marotos sentarem no chão de tanto rir.  
- Acho que com essa voz nunca vai conquistá-la Ranhoso! – disse Tiago rindo.  
- E quando for tentar algo com ela... Vê se lava o cabelo! Lily não gosta de sebo! – disse Sirius também gargalhando.  
- Vou matar vocês! – gritou Snape furioso, mas com a voz feminina a cena ficou mais cômica do que habitualmente.  
- Vem Sirius... Temos que ir ver as meninas... – disse Tiago se colocando de pé.  
- E não se preocupe Ranhoso... O feitiço é bem longo... – disse Sirius antes de sair.

**  
Já no salão comunal se encontraram com Remo e Tonks que conversavam animadamente:

- Então prefere os Cannos ou os Flannk? – perguntou Remo começando uma nova discussão sobre quadribol.  
- Prefiro mil vezes os Cannos! – respondeu Tonks rindo.  
- Que horror... Você não sabe nada de Quadribol... Os Flannk são os melhores! – respondeu Remo fazendo uma careta.

O dois foram interrompidos com risadas altas vindas da entrada.

- O que aconteceu de tão engraçado? – perguntou Remo curioso.  
- Se encontre com o Ranhoso e vai saber Aluado! – respondeu Sirius ainda rindo e se jogando no sofá perto do casal.  
- Vocês não tomam jeito... – disse Remo balançando negativamente a cabeça.  
- Que horas são? – perguntou Sirius de repente.  
- Vai dar onze da manhã... – respondeu Tonks.  
- E elas têm pouco tempo para descer... – disse Tiago se sentando ao lado de Remo.  
- Elas quem? – perguntou Remo.  
- Kely e Lily. – respondeu Sirius.  
- Não entendi nada! – disse Tonks.  
- É que demos uma hora para as duas descerem ou íamos invadir a quarto delas. – respondeu Tiago com pouco caso.  
- E como pretendem entrar no quarto das meninas? – perguntou Tonks desconfiada.  
- Vai ver... – respondeu Siris para a menina se colocando de pé.  
- Veja a aprenda Aluado! – disse Tiago também se levantando e partindo para o dormitório masculino.

**  
- Se eu fosse você eu terminava logo de se trocar. – disse Lílian terminando de abotoar a blusa.  
- Acha mesmo que eles vão conseguir entrar? – perguntou Kely com um sorriso debochado.  
- Sinceramente? Tenho certeza que conseguem... – respondeu Lílian – Eles são marotos Kely...  
- Não é só por que aprontam muito que vão conseguir passar pela magia que Dumbledore colocou nas escadas... – disse Kely colocando a saia.  
- É melhor prevenir do que remediar... – disse Lílian agora indo para frente do espelho para arrumar os cabelos.  
- Aprendeu com quem isso Senhorita Evans? – perguntou Kely fingindo ficar séria.  
- Senhora Potter, por favor... – disse Tiago saltando da janela para dentro do quarto das meninas.  
- Feche logo esses olhos senhor Potter! – pediu Kely que saiu correndo para o banheiro.  
- Perdi alguma coisa importante? – perguntou Sirius entrando pela janela também e vendo Tiago rindo.  
- Sua namorada estava aqui sem roupa! – disse Tiago sentando na cama de Lílian.  
- Dá para parar de bagunçar a minha cama? – perguntou Lílian vendo Tiago deitar bagunçando sua cama.  
- Logo vi que era a sua cama... Tem cheiro de lírios... – disse Tiago sorrindo se bagunçando ainda mais.  
- Você ficou olhando a Kely sem roupa? – perguntou Sirius com um olhar ameaçador para Tiago.  
- Calminha aí seu cachorro pulguento... Sua namorada estava só sem blusa...  
- Então olhou... Vamos ter um maroto a menos hoje! – disse Sirius irritado indo atrás de Tiago.  
- Vou matar os dois se não pararem de brigar! – disse Lílian irritada sem tirar os olhos do espelho.  
- Mas o seu namorado veado estava olhando a minha namorada sem blusa... – disse Sirius revoltado.  
- Se fosse veado não estava de olho na sua namorada. E se ele quer continuar tendo uma namorada vai ter que dar o jeito dele... – disse ela finalmente olhando os meninos. – Não admito que olhe para outra mulher e muito menos minha amiga seu cachorro! – disse Lílian para Tiago dando um tapa no braço dele.  
- Lilyzinha meu amor... Eu não estava olhando... Foi ela que estava sem roupa... Não vi nada meu anjinho ruivo... – disse ele abraçano a namorada.  
- Sei... – disseram os dois.  
- Voltei! – disse Kely saindo do banheiro. – Agora posso saber como chegaram aqui?  
- Claro que de vassoura! – disse Sirius se esquecendo à briga com Tiago e indo abraçar a namorada.  
- Eu avisei para você se trocar logo! – disse Lílian rindo.  
- Dá próxima vez eu te escuto... – brincou Kely.  
- Não precisa meu amor... Dá próxima eu entro primeiro... – disse Sirius com um sorriso malicioso.  
- Então vamos passear? – perguntou Tiago.  
- Espera só eu terminar de arrumar meu cabelo! – disse Lílian voltando para frente do espelho de novo.

**  
Depois de passarem o dia inteiro andando pelo castelo, os dois casais voltaram cansados para o salão comunal:

- Estou cansada! – disse Kely se jogando no sofá.  
- Estou pronto para outra! – brincou Sirius se jogando em cima de Kely.  
- Ai!! – gritou a menina fazendo os outros rirem.  
- Oi gente! – disse Remo se aproximando com Tonks.  
- Oi Aludo. – disse Sirius saindo de cima de kely e sentando no sofá.  
- Oi! – disseram os demais.  
- Vocês ficaram o dia inteiro aqui dentro? – perguntou Lílian sentada na poltrona.  
- Ficamos... Ficamos conversando, namorando, jogando xadrez... – respondeu Remo se sentando no sofá em frente à Lily.  
- Sabiam que estava um dia lindo lá fora? – perguntou Tiago encostando nas pernas de Lílian  
- Sabíamos... Mas não queríamos sair... – respondeu Tonks.  
- Se eu fosse vocês iria aproveitar e ir agora que têm poucas pessoas por aí... – disse Sirius maliciosamente.  
- Até que o Sirius falou alguma coisa que preste! – disse Tiago com um sorriso maroto.  
- Vão dar uma volta... Ficar o sábado inteiro aqui dentro não tem graça. – disse Lílian.  
- E quem estava ficando semanas aqui dentro só estudando? – perguntou Remo zoando a amiga.  
- Tiago me fez ver que não podemos fazer isso.. – disse Lílian com um enorme sorriso.  
- Vão logo gente! – disse Kely.  
- Já que insistem tanto.. – disse Remo ficando de pé. – Quer dar uma volta comigo Tonks? – perguntou gentilmente oferecendo a mão.  
- Seria uma honra... – disse ela feliz lhe dando a mão e logo os dois já sumiram de vista.  
- E nós vamos fazer o que? – perguntou Kely deitando no colo de Sirius.  
- Esta cansada mesmo em! – disse Lílian para a amiga.  
- Estou sim... – respondeu Kely com um sorriso fraco.  
- Quer uma massagem? – perguntou Sirius.  
- E você sabe fazer? – perguntou Kely desconfiada.  
- Claro que sei... Eu sou Sirius Black o magnífico! – brincou ele.  
- Certo! – disse ela rindo e se levantando. – Vou pegar o creme para o senhor magnífico me fazer uma massagem.  
- Eu pego... – disse Sirius se apresando e indo para o quarto.  
- Vocês têm creme? – perguntou Lílian surpresa.  
- Alice deu um de presente para o Frank. – disse Sirius subindo.  
- Para que? – perguntou Kely sem entender.  
- Ela disse que ele tem que ter a pele macia... Mas sinceramente nunca vi o Frank usando... Ele disse que se quisermos usar... – explicou Tiago.

- Voltei! – disse Sirius indo para junto da namorada. – E trouxe uma coisa para você Pontas! – disse entregando um pergaminho velho.  
- Vamos ver onde Remo levou a Tonks... – disse Tiago abrindo o pergaminho.  
- Cuidado... Tem gente aqui ainda... – disse Sirius.  
- Pouquíssimos... – disse Tiago pegando a varinha. – Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom!  
- Eu quero ver também.. – disse Lílian abaixando.  
- Então vamos em outro lugar... Se você ficar assim vai ter dor nas costas... – disse ele se levantando.  
- Não precisa Ti. Sento no chão com você. – disse ela o puxando para sentar e sentando no chão.

Sirius ficou fazendo massagem nas pernas de Kely enquanto Lílian e Tiago olhavam cada canto no mapa...

- Então...? – perguntou Sirius.  
- Então o que? – perguntou Kely.  
- Acharam o Remo? – perguntou ele.  
- Claro... Eles estão parados no corredor do terceiro andar... – disse Lílian – Devem estar aos beijos... Os nomes estão tão juntos que mal da para ler...  
- O Aluado é um maroto Lily! – brincou Sirius.  
- Que cara é essa Tiago? – perguntou Kely uns dois minutos depois ao ver a cara de preocupado do amigo.  
- Olha isso aqui Sirius! – disse Tiago colocando o mapa no chão para que todos pudessem ver.  
- Nossa quanta gente indo para o mesmo lugar.. – disse Lílian olhando o mapa.  
- E muitos da sonserina... – comentou Tiago o mais baixo possível.

Os quatro amigos ficaram agachados olhando o mapa por mais alguns instantes em silencio até que Sirius resolveu se manifestar.

- Vamos logo Tiago...  
- Vamos para onde? – perguntou Lílian sem entender.  
- Esta mais o que na cara que eles vão para a floresta! – disse Sirius.  
- Mas não sabemos quantos são e o que vão fazer lá... – disse Kely.  
- Nem sabemos se são todos da sonserina... – disse Lílian.  
- Os nomes estão tão juntos que não dá para ler... Fica um nome em cima do outro... – começou Kely.  
- Sabemos o suficiente... Olhe quem esta no comando do grupo! – disse Sirius.  
- Malfoy, Black, Snape! – leu Tiago.  
- São os comensais mais fieis que conhecemos… - disse Sirius. – Vai ter uma reunião na floresta em pouco tempo... Vamos acabar com isso Tiago!  
- Vou pegar a capa! – disse Tiago se levantando.  
- Vocês dois estão loucos? – perguntaram as duas.  
- Não vão sair por aqui... Pode ser perigoso! – disse Kely.  
- Vamos avisar Dumbledore ou Minerva... – disse Lílian.  
- Mandamos uma coruja. – disse Sirius pegando o mapa. – Malfeito feito!  
- Não vamos deixar vocês irem! – disseram as duas assim que os meninos estavam prontos para sair, com a capa da invisibilidade de Tiago.  
- Mas... – começaram eles.  
- Ou vamos junto ou ninguém vai! – disse Lílian.  
- Mas é perigoso! – disse Tiago.  
- Então vocês não vão! – disse Kely.  
- Prometem fazer o que pedirmos? – perguntou Sirius.  
- Prometemos! – disseram as duas.  
- Você esta louco? Elas não podem ir... Você sabe... – começou Tiago um pouco nervoso para Sirius.  
- Se falarmos que não elas vão nos seguir. É melhor elas irem e ficarmos de olho nelas do que elas nos seguirem... – disse Sirius calmo.  
- Espero que esteja certo... – disse Tiago dando espaço para Lílian entrar de baixo da capa.

**  
- Já estão todos aqui? – disse uma voz ao longe.  
- Ótimo! Formem um circulo e vamos esperar o mestre! – disse uma voz feminina.  
- Essa é a nossa última reunião antes de sairmos desse inferno de escola... Lá fora tomaremos o mundo mágico e mataremos os trouxas... – começou uma outra voz.  
- Vou investigar! – disse Tiago saindo de baixo da capa.  
- Vamos juntos. As meninas ficam aqui! – disse Sirius.  
- Eu vou Sirius. Ninguém iria desconfiar de um cervo na floresta, mas de um cachorro... – disse Tiago.  
- Tiago.. – começo Lílian que iria protestar.  
- Disse que iria fazer o que eu pedisse. Fique aqui com o Sirius qualquer coisa fuja. – pediu ele lhe dando um beijo antes de virar sua forma animaga.

* * *

**Bom dia amores,**

**Como estão passando essas férias?? Se divertindo muito? Aproveitem que logo acaba a moleza hein rs**

**Obrigada quem leu o último cap e fico mtoo feliz com os poucos que comentaram...**

**_Lily Anne Williams:_** hahahaha acho que já deu para perceber que eu também não sou fã do pedro rsrsrs Obrigada pelo carrinho e espero que continue acompanhando a fic :)

**_Mari:_** espero não ter demorado mto Mari :D

**_Bella Marauder:_** não se preocupe, não sou mto ligada a nomes rsrsrsrs obrigada... fico feliz que seja fã da fic e minha dica é para continuar tentando escrever, logo você encontra alguma coisa que vai fazer sua mente viajar e vai sair uma boa fic. Você disse que não gosta de fics grandes, eu pelo contrário, odeio fic pequena, porque a gente sempre fica querendo mais rsrsr . Espero que veja as outras fics, mesmo algumas sendo grandes tb, aposto que vai gostar... acho que vai amar a "os botões do potter" é pequena e mto fofinha (eu adoro rs) tentei te responder por email, mas aqui não tive acesso, vc deve ter bloqueado o email, mas mandei uma mensagem pessoal, espero que tenha visto.

**Bjinhos amores.**

**Estou esperando comentários**


	28. O primeiro grande risco

- Tome cuidado! – disse Lílian quase que para si mesma vendo Tiago partir.  
- Ele vai ficar bem... – disse Sirius abraçando Lílian. – Tiago é mais poderoso do que você pensa.  
- Eu sei! – disse ela com um sorriso fraco.

**  
- Vejo que estão todos aqui! – disse uma voz fria.  
- Todos que estavam sendo treinados estão aqui Lorde! – disse a voz de Belatrix.  
- Muito bem Bela... Vejo que temos muitos! – disse a voz fria parecendo orgulhoso. – Acho eu já podemos começar... – disse Voldmorte conjurando uma cadeira e se sentando.  
- Precisamos ser breves meu Lorde... Dumbledore pode notar a falta dos alunos! – disse um senhor ao lado de Voldmorte.  
- Aquele velho esta aqui? – perguntou Voldmorte se levantando irritado.  
- Esta sim senhor! – respondeu Snape.  
- Não mandei cuidarem para que ele saísse da escola a tempo? – perguntou ele irritado.  
- Tentamos de tudo Meu Lorde. – disse Lucio Malfoy.  
- Não foi o suficiente... Estou cercado de incompetentes? – perguntou ele nervoso. – Só você é leal Nagid... – disse ele se voltando para a cobra.

Tiago observava tudo a uma certa distancia, escutando a conversa e vendo várias pessoas com capuzes prestos.

- Conseguiram o que pedi? – perguntou Voldmorte parecendo um pouco mais calmo.

Ninguém se mexeu o falou nada, até Belatrix quebrar o gelo.

- Entregue para ele Severus. – mandou a menina.  
- Me entregue logo Snape! – disse Voldmorte ameaçadoramente.

Um homem com o capuz preto deu alguns passos para frente se curvou diante do bruxo sentado e lhe entregou um papel.

- Cadê as minhas iscas? – perguntou Voldmorte depois de analisar o papel.  
- Não há vimos o dia inteiro! – respondeu uma voz feminina para Tiago logo reconheceu como sendo Narcisa Black.  
- Vocês são uns incompetentes! – gritou Voldmorte enfurecido. – Crucio! – disse ele apontando a varinha para um de seus comensais e rindo enquanto o rapaz se contorcia no chão e os outros olhavam apavorados. – Quem mais vai querer falhar? – perguntou ele assim que parou a maldição.

Ouve um silencio congelante por alguns instantes e Tiago tentou nem respirar para não fazer barulho.

- Daqui a uma semana vocês vão estar livres de Dumbledore, vão estar livres para me servir a cima de tudo, livres para que possamos comandar este mundo... – disse Voldmorte parecendo levemente satisfeito. – Quero todos os novos comensais aqui na minha frente!

Logo alguns homem de capuz se colocaram a frente.

- Assim que eu os marcar com a minha marca, não poderam voltar atrás... Esta é a última chance para alguém desistir! – disse ele com um olhar penetrante.

Um dos presentes deu um passo leve para trás, Tiago achou que ele estava prestes a desistir de virar um comensal, e que Voldmorte iria deixar isso como estava.

- Quem quer desistir? – perguntou Voldmorte escutando o barulho do passo.  
Ninguém disse nada.  
- Vamos Bela... Quem foi? – perguntou ele.  
- Não vi meu Lorde! – respondeu ela.  
- Lucio... – começou Voldmorte.  
- Não vi meu Lorde! – disse Malfoy.  
- Incompetentes! – gritou ele, mas tentando se manter calmo completou – Snape?  
- Foi ele! – disse Snape mostrando um dos rapazes na fila.

Voldmorte sorriu levemente.  
- Avada Kedabra! – gritou ele e logo em seguida um corpo jazia sem vida no chão. – Alguém mais quer desistir? – perguntou ele depois de contempla o corpo.

Não se ouviu mais nenhum barulho e logo o ritual da marca negra foi começado.

**  
- O que será que esta acontecendo? Tiago não volta! – disse Lílian agoniada.  
- Calma Lily... Ele esta bem... Saberíamos se algo o tivesse acontecido! – disse Kely.  
- Vou ver! – disse Sirius virando cachorro.  
- Tome cuidado Sirius! – pediu Kely ainda de baixo da capa.  
O cachorro assentiu com a cabeça e saiu correndo floresta a dentro.

**  
- Agora vamos planejar o nosso próximo ataque... – disse Voldmorte assim que todos os presentes voltaram para o circulo, mas sua cobra pareceu ver algo e saiu rastejando para longe de seu mestre.

Voldmorte disse algo que ninguém entendeu, a cobra olhou para ele, e logo Voldmorte disse algo mais uma vez incompreensível.  
- Temos companhia! – disse ele por fim.  
- O que ele disse antes? – perguntou uma voz cochichando.  
- Sei lá... Ele é Ofidioglota! – respondeu a outra voz também sussurrando.  
- Peguem os intrusos! – gritou Voldmorte nervoso.

Tiago e Sirius logo pensaram que todos iriam para cima deles, mas estranhamente Belatrix, Malfoy e Snape saíram em outra direção acompanhando a cobra.

Um gelo pareceu tomar conta dos dois meninos, o coração parecia não quere mais bater, a cabeça iria explodir, quando avistaram Lílian e Kely sendo arrastadas pelos três comensais.

- E quem temos aqui.. – disse Voldmorte analisando as meninas.  
- Estavam aqui perto escutando a conversa... – disse Bela rindo.  
- Não trouxeram ninguém com vocês? – perguntou Malfoy. - Cadê aqueles arrogantes? – perguntou puxando Kely pelos cabelos.  
- Quem eu mais queria ver... E indefesas! – disse Voldmorte ameaçadoramente soltando uma risada cortante e sendo acompanhado por todos os comensais, exceto um, Severo Snape parecia em estado de choque e angustia assim como Tiago e Sirius.  
- Essas seriam... As iscas perfeitas! – disse Voldmorte olhando as meninas mais atentamente. – Consegui uma mestiça e uma trouxa... Isso não é maravilhoso? Vamos digam seus nomes...

Nenhuma das duas disse palavra alguma.  
- Cadê a educação? – perguntou Voldmorte parecendo se divertir e balançado a cabeça negativamente. – Império! – disse ela apontando para Kely. – Se curve! – disse ele, e a menina o fez. – Agora quero seu nome!  
- Kely Mrigt! – disse a menina.  
- Interressante... Temos a namorada do traidor do Black, e... – disse ainda olhando Kely e parando a maldição. Se virou para Lílian. – Vai me dizer seu nome ou vou precisar te torturar? E não tente mentir. Sou Legilimênte! – disse ele ameaçadoramente para Lílian.  
Snape ao perceber que a menina iria mentir se adiantou para responder:  
- Essa é Lílian Evans, meu Lorde!  
- Lílian Evans? – perguntou ele surpreso. – A namorinha do Potter? E ainda por cima ruiva... Perfeito! – disse o homem com um brilho estranho nos olhos. – E cadê os namoradinhos de vocês? – perguntou ele analisando as meninas.

Elas não se mexeram.  
- Vejo que vamos ter que arrancar a informação à força! – disse ele apontando a varinha de uma para outra. – Qual dos dois é mais nervosinho... Potter ou Black? – perguntou para si mesmo parecendo pensativo. – Por que não os dois? – perguntou Voldmorte analisando as duas. – São de vocês... – disse ele para Belatrix, Malfoy e Snape.  
- Quem terá as honras? – perguntou Malfoy.  
- Eu sou mulher... E tenho contas a acertar com essa Mrigt! – disse Belatrix.  
- Só por que Sirius esta comigo esta com raiva de mim Black? – provocou Kely.  
- Vai se arrepender disso Mrigt! – disse Belatrix enquanto Snape e Malfoy discutiam para ver quem torturava Lílian.  
- Crucio! – disseram Malfoy e Belatrix apontando a varinha respectivamente para Lílian e Kely que caíram se contorcendo no chão, e no instante seguinte Belatrix e Malfoy estavam jogados no chão também.  
- Olha quem resolveu aparecer... – disse Voldmorte parecendo satisfeito.  
- Deixe as em paz. É a nós que você quer... – disse Tiago.  
- Que nojento isso Potter! Tolice arriscar a vida por uma trouxa... Logo se vê que você é um traidor do sangue.  
- Melhor ser traidor do sangue do que um idiota feito você Voldmorte! – gritou Tiago.

Os comensais se agitaram prontos para acertar Tiago e Sirius a qualquer momento.

- E você Black? De uma família tão nobre... Tão leal..  
- Vai para o inferno você e sua lealdade Voldmorte! – disse Sirius irritado.  
- Pelo menos os dois têm coragem! – disse Voldmorte com um tímido sorriso nos lábios. – Esta ai a sua chance Snape. Use-a! – disse Voldmorte. – E você Narcisa... Terá as honras da casa. – disse ele se sentando.

Narcisa foi para cima de Sirius com a varinha em punho, enquanto Snape foi duelar com Tiago.  
- Andaram treinando... – disse Voldmorte um pouco entediado. – Você... E você também... Podem ir. – disse apontando mais dois comensais.

Logo já eram seis contra dois.  
- Essa foi ótima Tiago! – disse Sirius sorrindo depois de um ataque perfeito que Tiago deu em Snape que foi atirado longe.

Mas logo vários comensais estavam em cima dos dois e não tiveram muita chance e se juntaram a Kely e Lílian que estavam amarradas jogadas no chão.

- E agora Potter? Cadê as suas piadinhas? – perguntou Voldmorte rindo. – E você Black? Cadê a arrogância de sempre? Vocês são dois fracos... Se estivessem do meu lado teriam um futuro muito promissor, mas infelizmente vão morrer jovens, mas não se preocupem suas namoradas vão ficar inteiras, afinal precisamos de alguém para nos divertir Sirius Black! E Potter... Adorei sua namorada... Muito linda... E ruiva... Você sabe da lenda das ruivas Potter? – perguntou ele se divertindo com Tiago e Sirius se esforçando para se soltarem. – Vejo que não... Enfim... Ruivas tem poderes especiais, e sua namorada daria uma ótima... Esposa! – finalizou ele rindo enquanto Tiago se debatia entre as cordas.

Todos os comensais riam enquanto os dois tentavam se soltar, mas no meio das risadas escutaram uma voz feminina surgindo:  
- Estupefaça! – gritou a voz, e Tiago logo reconheceu a voz de sua amada.

Voldmorte foi pego desprevenido e foi acertado, mas o feitiço foi fraco.

- Olha quem resolveu me atacar... Tem coragem menina... Admito que tem muita coragem, mas isso não vai ser o suficiente. Você é poderosa, tenho que reconhecer...  
Mas quem te fez pensar que iria duelar comigo? – perguntou ele debochadamente. – Crucio! – gritou de novo e Lílian caiu no chão se contorcendo.  
- Já chega! – gritou Tiago liberando poder por causa da raiva e cortando as cordas. – Rittusem... – começo ele.  
- Ninguém entre na briga... Eu só eu e ele... – disse Voldmorte analisando Tiago e se protegendo do feitiço. – Acha que com um feitiço fraco desses vai conseguir me atingir Potter? Seus pais não te ensinaram que se usa uma Avada nesses casos? – perguntou debochando de Tiago enquanto ele lhe lançava vários feitiços. – Estou na dúvida se mato você, Black, Mrigt, ou sua namorada primeiro... – disse Voldmorte parecendo se divertir se distraindo por um momento e Tiago o desarmou. – Ora vejam só quem aprendeu a brincar... – disse Voldmorte antes de tentar invadir a mente de Tiago, mas não foi preciso, logo Belatrix lhe entregou a varinha. – Obrigado Bela, mas não era necessário, mas já que estou com a varinha... Avada Ke... – começou Voldmorte, mas não conseguir terminar o feitiço, pois Sirius e Tiago o azararam ao mesmo tempo e jogando longe e pegando as meninas e saindo correndo, sem nenhum comensal os seguirem.

**  
- Por que não seguiram eles? – perguntou Voldmorte irritado.  
- O senhor mandou não fazermos nada Meu Lorde! – disse um comensal.  
- Seus tolos! – gritou ele revoltado antes de desaparecer gritou – Não toquem nos quatro... Eu quero fazer isso!

**  
- Você esta bem? – perguntou Tiago colocando Lílian na sua cama.  
- Ti... Meu corpo dói... – disse ela em um sussurro.  
- Coma isso! – disse Remo lhe entregando chocolate. – Vai melhorar. Agora descanse.  
- Kely já dormiu! – disse Sirius indo para junto dos amigos.  
- Vocês quase morreram! Por que não pediram ajuda? – perguntou Remo preocupado.  
- Não deu tempo Remo! – disse Tiago cansado.  
- O pior já esta feito... Voldmorte sabe quem são as duas... – disse Sirius triste e pensativo.  
- Elas estão seguras aqui na escola... – finalizou Remo. – Vão tentar dormir um pouco. Elas só acordam amanhã! – disse olhando as meninas deitadas na cama de Tiago e de Sirius.  
- E cadê o Peter? – perguntou Sirius indo para a cama.  
- Saiu cedo e ainda não chegou! – respondeu Remo dando de ombros.  
- Deve estar finalmente com alguma garota! – respondeu Tiago com um sorriso fraco.  
- É deve ser... – disse Sirius cansado também com um sorriso fraco.  
- Boa noite rapazes! – disse Remo.  
- 'Noite Aluado! – disseram os dois se deitando e fechando a cortina.

No dia seguinte Sirius foi o primeiro a levantar. Viu que o relógio marcavam 6 da manhã, mas ele não conseguia mais dormir... Ficou tendo sonhos com as mortes dos amigos a noite inteira. Ao se levantar deu de cara com Tiago sentado a beira de sua própria cama olhando Lílian dormir com um olhar preocupado, olhou para o lado e viu a cama de Remo, vazia, mas não se importou... O amigo deve estar estudando, foi o que ele pensou no momento. Pegou algumas roupas na mala e partiu para o banheiro murmurando um "Bom dia" bem baixo para Tiago que respondeu com um aceno de cabeça.

Sirius saiu do banho quase meia hora depois, e os amigos inverteram os papéis. Sirius foi sentar a beira da cama para ver Kely dormir, enquanto Tiago foi tomar banho.

Quase meia hora depois Tiago saiu do banho e quase que na mesma hora em que sentou ao lado de Lílian a menina acordou:

- Bom dia! – disse bocejando aos dois.  
- Esta melhor? – perguntou Tiago preocupado.  
- Estou sim... – respondeu ela sentando na cama.  
- Pegue essa blusa minha e tome um banho.. Esta muito cedo para você ir ao seu dormitório... São 7 da amanhã e Alice deve estar dormindo ainda... É melhor você trocar de roupa.

Lílian se levantou pegou a camisa de Tiago e entrou o chuveiro. Deparou-se com uma Lílian pálida, com marcas vermelhas nos braços, calça jeans um pouco rasgada e a blusa todo amassada.

_Tiago tem razão... Eu realmente preciso de um banho... E trocar de roupas... Essas calças estão apertando... Também... Ninguém mandou dormir com jeans Lílian Evans!! _ –pensou Lílian ainda se olhando no espelho do banheiro.

Lílian assim que saiu do banho viu Kely acordada, sorriu para a amiga, antes de perceber o olhar vidrado do namorado.

- O que foi Tiago? – perguntou ela secando os cabelos ainda na porta do banheiro.  
- Você está maravilhosa... – disse ele sem nem ao menos piscar. – Deveria usar minhas roupas com mais freqüência. – brincou.

Lílian estava vestindo apenas a camisa de Tiago, que ia até metade da coxa da menina.

- Acho melhor eu tomar meu banho! – disse Kely se levantando.  
- Pode pegar uma roupa minha... – disse Sirius com pouco caso e com os olhos na ruiva.  
- Vou pegar.. E vê se não baba na Lily enquanto esta aí! – brincou Kely.  
- Pode deixar que não babo! – respondeu Sirius também zombando.

O amigo lhe lançou um olhar reprovador e intimidador, fazendo Sirius desviar os olhos da menina para a cama de Remo.

- Onde esta o Remo? – perguntou percebendo que o amigo não estava no quarto.  
- Não sei... Quando acordei ele já não estava aí... – respondeu Tiago.  
- Falem baixo... Vão acordar o Peter e o Frank! – disse Lílian olhando no espelho do guarda roupa dos meninos.  
- Para que se olhar tanto no espelho? Esta linda... Você é linda de qualquer jeito... – respondeu Tiago com um sorriso bobo fazendo Lílian corar.  
- Obrigada... – respondeu timidamente.  
- Não comecem a namorar agora... Não é legal ficar de vela... – disse Sirius revirando os olhos – Mas esta linda mesmo Lily.  
- Obrigada Sirius! – respondeu a menina ainda mais corada.

Depois de algum tempo que Kely estava no banho Remo voltou para o dormitório:

- Já acordados? – perguntou ao ver Tiago, Sirius e Lílian jogando stop.  
- Ninguém conseguiu dormir... – respondeu Lílian.  
- E você... Onde estava? – perguntou Tiago.  
- Fui falar com o professor Dumbledore sobre o que aconteceu com vocês... Ele disse que mais tarde vem aqui... Pensamos que estivessem dormindo. – respondeu Remo se sentando na cama de Sirius junto com ele, mas logo em seguida corou furiosamente.  
- O que foi? Esta tão emocionado assim em sentar do meu lado? – perguntou Sirius convencido.  
- Na... Não! – respondeu ainda corado.  
- Acho bom que esses olhares não sejam para a MINHA namorada, Aluado. – disse Tiago irritado.  
- Imagine Tiago.. Não seria capaz de... – começo ele corando ainda mais.  
- Acho bom! – disse Tiago cortando o menino.  
- Pare com isso Ti... – pediu Lílian entre risos.  
- Rindo do que? – perguntou Kely saindo do banheiro.  
- Do Remo estar constrangido com os meus trajes... – disse Lílian ainda rindo. – E Tiago com ciúmes...  
- Dos trajes das duas você quer dizer... – disse Tiago vendo Kely também só com a camisa de Sirius, deixando metade das coxas a vista.

**  
- Minha nossa... – disse Frank ao acordar totalmente.  
- Te acordamos? – perguntou Kely.  
- Mais ou menos! – respondeu ele se colocando de pé.  
- O que foi? – perguntou Remo vendo a expressão confusa de Frank.  
- Vocês passaram a noite juntos e eu nem vi? – perguntou com um pequeno tom de malicia na voz.  
- Claro que não... – respondeu Lílian rubra, igual seus cabelos.  
- Elas não podem ir lá ao dormitório delas... E tivemos um acidente ontem e as roupas delas estão todas rasgadas... – explicou Tiago.  
- O que foi que aconteceu? – perguntou Frank preocupado.  
- Espera que contamos para você e para a Alice de uma vez só... – respondeu Sirius.  
- Vou buscá-la agora mesmo... Combinamos de nos ver as 9 e já estou atrasado.  
- Não vai nem tomar um banho? – perguntou Tiago surpreso.  
- Depois eu tomo! – respondeu Frank dando de ombros.  
- Que horror! – disse Sirius fazendo uma careta.  
- Assim que Alice acordar alguém vai ter que ir buscar roupas para nós duas... – disse Lílian.  
- Por que não vão vocês mesmas? Assim pegam o que quiserem? – perguntou Remo inocentemente.  
- Você está louco Aluado? – perguntaram Sirius e Tiago irritados.  
- Calminha meninos... – disse Kely rindo.  
- Não vamos por que não vai ser legal o salão comunal inteiro me ver só com a blusa do Tiago... – disse Lílian rindo.

Minutos depois Alice e Frank já estavam o dormitório masculino:

- Agora podem nos contar! – disse Frank chegando e se sentando.  
- Não é melhor esperar o Peter acordar? – perguntou Lílian.  
- Esse ai não acorda antes do meio dia... – respondeu Remo dando de ombros. – E nem adianta perder tempo tentando acordá-lo.  
- O que aconteceu meninas? Vocês estão bem? – perguntou Alice analisando as meninas.  
- Estamos bem... – respondeu Kely.  
- Mas não estamos ontem... Mas antes que comecemos a história algum dos dois pode ir buscar nossas roupas? – perguntou Lílian para Sirius e Tiago.  
- Quer que eu traga o que meu lírio? – perguntou Tiago se colocando de pé.  
- O que quiser... – respondeu Lílian. – Só não esquece o... – mas parou de falar, pois todos a olhavam  
- Já sei o que... – respondeu ele rindo. – Onde esta?  
- No banheiro. – respondeu ela vermelha.  
- Eu já volto. – disse Tiago saindo.  
- Alguma roupa em especial meu amor? – perguntou Sirius.  
- Nenhuma... Só pegue algo combinando, por favor... – pediu.  
- Pode deixar... – respondeu ele com um enorme sorriso.

**  
-... E depois saímos correndo pela floresta... Por sorte ninguém nos seguiu... – terminou de narrar Lílian.  
- Voltamos. – disseram Tiago e Sirius entrando.  
- Que bom! – disseram as meninas se levantando e indo ao encontro deles. – Eu me troco primeiro! – disseram as duas juntas quando pegaram as roupas.  
- Eu vou! – disse Kely.  
- Eu tenho prioridade... E você sabe. – acrescentou Lílian vendo que Kely iria falar algo.  
- Tudo bem... Pode ir... – respondeu Kely emburrada enquanto os outros riam.

**  
- Agora podemos descer e dar uma volta! – disse Tiago assim que as meninas terminaram de se arrumar.  
- Nem pensar.. Preciso me trocar... Olha a roupa que Sirius pegou.. – disse Kely mostrando a si mesma, com uma mini saia jeans, e tope branco.  
- Ele só se esqueceu que o tempo não anda tão aberto.. – brincou Lílian.  
- Pelo menos Tiago te pegou uma roupa descente... – disse Kely revoltada.  
- Meu namorado conhece meus gostos. – disse Lílian analisando sua calça jeans, tênis, e blusinha ¾ vermelha.  
- Almofadinhas conhece os gostos de Kely só que preferiu seguir os gostos dele na hora de pegar a roupa... – brincou Tiago.  
- Logo se vê! – brincou Alice rindo.  
- E por que não fez o mesmo Tiago? – perguntou Remo.  
- Por vários motivos... Primeiro Lily iria me matar, depois não quero ninguém babando em cima dela, e terceiro, já arrumei briga de mais por um final de semana, não quero ter que bater na escola inteira...  
- Espero mesmo que não faça isso! – disse Dumbledore entrando no quarto.  
- Professor Dumbledore? – perguntaram todos espantados ao vê-lo.  
- Eu mesmo... Estava querendo falar com vocês... Para falar a verdade com Tiago, Sirius, Kely e Lílian, mas como todos já sabem do ocorrido, não vejo mal nenhum que estejam presentes... – disse ele com um sorriso fraco.  
- Sente- se Dumb! – pediu Tiago gentilmente.  
- Obrigado Tiago! – disse ele se sentando na ponta da cama de Remo que estava vazia. – O senhor Lupin foi me procurar e me contou o que aconteceu ontem de noite...  
- Não deveria ter feito isso Remo! – disse Kely.  
- Deveria sim Kely... – respondeu Dumbledore cansado. – Os quatro deveriam ter me avisado, ou avisado qualquer outro professor. Não deveriam ter ido para lá.. Sabiam que a floresta é proibida? – perguntou ele.  
- Sabíamos. – responderam os quatro de cabeça baixa.  
- E sabiam que era uma reunião de comensais logo no começo? – perguntou Dumbledore.  
- Sabíamos! – responderam novamente cabisbaixos.  
- Então creio que tenho que tirar 50 pontos de cada um por ter ido na floresta sem autorização – quando viu que iriam protestar acrescentou – Porém devo acrescentar 100 pontos para cada um pela coragem...  
- Obrigado! – responderam eles felizes.  
- Pediria para que tivessem mais cuidado e não subestimassem Voldmorte. – disse Dumbledore ficando sério. – Principalmente os dois... Sabem que Voldmorte está atrás de vocês... – disse para Sirius e Tiago. – Vocês poderiam ter morrido lá... – disse ele preocupado. – Mas mostraram ter mais valor do que qualquer um poderia ter imaginado. Parabéns...  
- Obrigado! – disseram os quatro novamente.  
- Sei que só apareceram por que suas namoradas foram pegas... – disse Dumbledore para Sirius e Tiago- sensato, e lindo a ação de vocês... O amor é o melhor sentimento que temos, o mais puro, assim como a amizade que todos vocês cultivam... Fico feliz em saber que pelo menos isso Voldmorte não pode tirar de ninguém! – disse Dumbledore se levantando – Peço que não façam mais isso, afinal vocês tiveram sorte... Quase morreram ontem, e talvez não consigam a mesma proeza em uma segunda vez... Já comuniquei seus pais a pouco Tiago, Kely, Lílian acho que sua irmã não vai gostar de saber, vou lhe poupar essa noticia, e Sirius sua família já deve saber e deve estar furiosa... Parabéns por mais uma vez escolher o lado mais difícil, mas o lado certo! – completou Dumbledore antes de sair.

Sirius abriu um enorme sorriso com o comentário do diretor enquanto Tiago pareceu desesperado:

- Meus pais vão me matar! – disse ele assim que o diretor saiu.  
- Se acalme Tiago... – disse Lílian.  
- Se eles não vierem aqui brigar comigo... – disse ele preocupado.  
- Seu pai vai ficar orgulhoso... – disse Remo.  
- Os dois vão... – disse Sirius.  
- Só que vão ficar preocupados com você... – disse Alice.

* * *

**Oie pessoal... Vai... dessa vez nem demorei tanto pra postar neh? O que acharam da briga??? As coisas estão começando a esquentar...**

**Ai que tristeza!!! 3 comentários?? Onde esta todo mundo?? tem umas 30 pessoas com a fic nos favoritos e só três comentários... assim vcs me magoam :(**

Dani Prongs: rsrsrs obrigada... e atarefada nem se fala... voltaram as aulas... :( buaaaa tenho matérias horríveis na facul esse semestre... :( e claro que me lembro de você... e não perdi tempo nenhum respondendo os emails viu!! eu gosto de responder e ler o que vocês me escrevem :D espero não ter demorado tanto pra postar... bjinhos

Mizuki Yin: hhahahaha olha... a lily é maluca... dispensar o james pra estudar?? tudo bem que estudar é legal, mas não vamos exagerar

Bella Marauder: fico feliz que tenha recebido direitinho o email... é que fiquei na dúvida se tinha chegado :D

**Bjinhos amores, espero que curtam a fic.**


	29. Provas

- E o que vamos fazer para passar o dia? – perguntou Tiago assim que todos (exceto Peter) desceram para o salão comunal.  
- Podemos estudar... Amanhã começam os NIEM's. – disse Lílian.  
- E lá vem a Lily com a mania de estudar... – disse Alice revirando os olhos.  
- Precisamos aprontar alguma... Para nos despedir da escola... – disse Sirius.  
- Sirius esta certo... – disse Remo.  
- Até você Remo? – perguntou Lílian indignada.  
- Sou um maroto também Lily.. – respondeu Remo.  
- Ás vezes eu até me esqueço desse detalhe... – respondeu Lílian revirando os olhos.  
- E o que vamos aprontar? – perguntou Alice.  
- Esta querendo aprontar Alice? – perguntou Sirius surpreso.  
- Claro que sim... Relaxar a tensão da prova... – respondeu a menina com um sorriso maroto.  
- E eu também... Teríamos que nos despedir com estilo dos sonserianos. – disse Frank  
- Nos despedindo do Malfoy de um jeito inesquecível para mim já basta! – disse Kely empolgada.  
- Até você Kely? – perguntou Lílian inconformada.  
- Vai dizer que não quer se vingar daqueles idiotas? – perguntou Kely sem acreditar.  
- Vou me vingar deles tendo melhores notas... – respondeu Lílian confiante.  
- Que coisa mais chata Lily... – disse Frank se sentando entediado.  
- Só falta você topar Lily... – disse Sirius.  
- Tiago ainda não topou! – disse ela.  
- E precisa? – perguntou Tiago rindo. – Qualquer coisa contra aqueles caras de cobra eu topo... Só que o Snape é meu... Ainda não me acertei com ele. – disse Tiago com um sorriso maroto.  
- Vai mesmo participar dessa brincadeira? – perguntou Lílian.  
- Claro que vou... – respondeu Tiago.  
- E vocês meninas? Estão brincando, não é? Aprontar com os marotos? – perguntou a ruiva.  
- Vai ser a coisa mais legal que vou ter feito na escola! – disse Alice empolgada.  
- Sinto muito Lily, mas acho que vai ser muito divertido... Sem contar que não vamos ser pegas... – respondeu Kely se desculpando.  
- Como tem tanta certeza que não vamos ser pegas?  
- Estaremos com os marotos! – responderam as duas meninas.  
- Obrigado! – disseram os três marotos presentes.  
- Vamos nos divertir um pouco Lily... – pediu Tiago a abraçando.  
- Me divirto lendo um livro... – respondeu ela.  
- Estamos falando de aventura... – disse Sirius com os olhos brilhando de excitação.  
- Já tive aventura de mais ontem... – respondeu ela emburrada.  
- Pára de ser chata... Vamos aprontar! – disse Remo.  
- Não acredito nos meus ouvidos... Remo me chamou de chata e disse que vai aprontar... Tudo na mesma frase... – disse Lílian colocando as mãos nos ouvidos.  
- Pára de drama meu amor... Apronte uma comigo... Sei que vai gostar... – disse Tiago dando um beijo doce no pescoço da Lílian.  
- Qualquer dia você vai acabar me convertendo para freira... – disse Lílian revirando os olhos de tédio.  
- Vou tomar como um elogio ao meu poder de persuasão... Mas eu já experimentei as suas coisas... Já fiquei mergulhado em livros, agora é a sua vez de conhecer o mundo maroto. – respondeu Tiago com um sorriso enorme.  
- Tiago esta certo! – disseram as meninas.  
- Assino em baixo. – disse Remo.  
- Vai virar uma marota Lily... – disse Sirius feliz da minha.  
- Vocês venceram... Vou junto... – disse ela por fim fazendo todos comemorarem.  
- Merece até um beijo! – disse Tiago.  
- Deixa comigo! – disse Sirius tirando a amiga dos braços de Tiago e lhe dando um beijo estalado na bochecha.  
- Não era para você dar o beijo seu cachorro pulguento! – disse Tiago cruzando os braços em desaprovação.  
- Deveria ter especificado isso Pontas! – brincou Siris ainda abraçado a Lily.  
- Não vai solta-la não? – perguntou Tiago batendo o pé no chão em sinal de irritação.  
- Não! Não sabe que essa é minha cunhada? Eu abraço quando quiser... – disse ele apertando ainda mais Lílian contra ele enquanto a menina ri.  
- Não vai fazer nada? – perguntou Tiago para Lílian indignado.  
- Vou sim... – disse ela antes de abraçar Sirius também.  
- Me apunhalaram pelas costas... – disse Tiago encenando tomar uma facada. – Vai ter troco meus amores! – disse ele indo em direção a Kely.  
- O que vai fazer? – perguntou Alice rindo.  
- Isso! – disse ele agarrando Kely e a jogando para trás e levando seus lábios até os dela.  
- Já chega! – disse Sirius revoltado.  
- Tarde de mais! – disse Tiago colocando a mão na boca de Kely e beijando a própria mão.  
- Que beijo maravilhoso Ti! – brincou Kely o abraçando.  
- Eu sei que sou irresistível... – brincou ele passando as mãos nos cabelos rebeldes.  
- Já chega de palhaçada os dois... O que vamos aprontar? – perguntou Frank curioso.  
- Tive uma idéia! – disse Lílian com um sorriso maroto.  
- Quem é você e o que fez com a Lily? – perguntaram todos juntos fazendo a menina ir freneticamente.

**

Todos os marotos, ou melhor, todos que agora se intitulavam marotos – Tiago Potter, Sirius Black, Remo Lupin, Peter Pedriggruw, Frank Longbottom, Alice Jackson, Kely Mright e Lílian Evans – estavam almoçando no salão comunal:

- Vamos fazer um brinde? – perguntou Sirius empolgado.  
- Claro... E brindemos á...? – perguntou Kely empolgada.  
- Aos marotos! – disse Sirius.  
- A vida nova! – disse Frank.  
- A queda de Voldmorte! – disse Tiago.  
- As provas... – começou Lílian, mas ao ver a cara de desaprovação de todos continuou – é brincadeira gente... Brindemos aos amigos.  
- E amores! – disse Alice.  
- A nós! – disse Remo.  
- A nós! – repetiram todos e logo em seguida beberam seus sucos de abóbora.  
- Todo pronto para mais tarde? – perguntou Tiago para Sirius alguns minutos depois.  
- Certeza que a Lily não vai desistir na última hora? – perguntou Sirius desconfiado.  
- Absoluta! – respondeu Tiago.  
- Então que mandem os caras de cobra virem! – disse Sirius empolgado.  
- Vamos ter uma grande luta... Leões contra cobras... – disse Alice animada.  
- Já ganhamos! – disse Remo confiante.  
- Certeza que não tem como os professores nos pegarem? – perguntou Kely.  
- Certeza... Já cuidei disso! – respondeu Tiago com um sorriso maroto.  
- O que fez? – perguntou Frank curiosa.  
- Vamos dizer que as masmorras vão estar barulhentas... – disse Tiago com um sorriso maroto.  
- O que você fez? – perguntou Lílian mais curiosa.  
- Deixei um trasgo montanhês lá... – respondeu ele como se aquilo não fosse nada.  
- E como você levou aquele bicho enorme para lá? – perguntou Kely.  
- Marotos tem sua habilidades... – respondeu Sirius

Lílian ia perguntar sobre o que ele estava falando quando se lembrou do livro dos marotos.

- Sobre o que você esta falando? – perguntou Kely se roendo de curiosidade.  
- Segredo de estado! – disseram os marotos juntos.  
- Que mistério! – disse Alice risonha.  
- Mudando de assunto... Vamos colocar o plano da Lily que horas em pratica? – perguntou Remo.  
- Assim que eu tiver o sinal! – respondeu Tiago.  
- Sinal divino? Merlin vai vir a terra Pontas? – brincou Sirius.  
- Não seu cachorro burro... Os professores saírem correndo preocupados... – respondeu Tiago olhando para a mesa dos professores que conversavam alegremente.

Minutos depois Filch apareceu apressado com a gata nos seus calcanhares, sussurro algo aos ouvidos de Minera que logo correu para falar com Dumbledore e minutos depois todos os professores saíram agitados e sérios dos seus lugares.

- É hora do show! – disse Sirius se levantando.  
- Todos já sabem o que fazer... – disse Tiago também se colocando de pé.  
- As duplas estão prontas? – perguntou Remo.  
- Estamos! – responderam todos.

Tiago e Sirius partiram para o corujal; Lílian e Kely foram para atrás das poções; Remo e Frank foram para o vestiário feminino e Alice e Peter foram arrumar correntes com Hagrid.

Depois que tudo estava feito e os professores sumiram o plano foi colocado em prática.  
Os comensais que o grupo conheciam foram induzidos a se encontrar em uma sala vazia no último andar do castelo, do lado oposto a torre de astronomia. Entraram todos rapidamente na sala e no instante seguinte estava de ponta cabeça, cada um com uma cor de cabelo, somente de roupas intimas acorrentados de ponta cabeça e para cada um haviam uma letra na bunda. Obra é claro que dos meninos... As meninas ficaram do outro lado do castelo vendendo ingressos (pagamento em doces) para quem quisesse ver a mensagem dos sonserianos.

- Preciso ver como ficou... – disse Alice empolgada indo até o telescópio depois de ver várias pessoas saírem rindo sem parar.

Lia-se claramente: "Dou a bunda para quem quiser lamber, vem pega vem!", Belatrix além dos cabelos vermelhos também tinha o rosto da mesma cor, mas não por causa de feitiço, e sim por raiva. Malfoy estava com uma calcinha fio dental rosa choque, Snape de sutiã de enchimento roxo, e todos estavam cantando uma música bizara: "Pega aqui, pega aqui pega aqui... Vem pegar!" Uma versão funk fazendo todos os alunos que viam não conseguir ficar de pé de tanto rir.

**  
- Não vamos solta-los? – perguntou Lílian depois que cansaram de rir e estavam voltando para o salão comunal.  
- Claro que não... Deixe lá para quem quiser ver... – disse Sirius ainda rindo.  
- Adorei os cartazes... – disse Remo.  
- Adorei as calcinhas... – respondeu Kely.  
- Gostei mais do funk. – disse Alice rindo.  
- Os professores estão voltando. – disse Lílian escutando a voz de Minerva ao longe.  
- Precisamos no esconder... – disse Tiago pegando o mapa do maroto.  
- Deixa isso comigo! – disse Sirius pegando o mapa.

Depois de alguns minutos discutindo eles não puderam escolher o melhor caminho para sair dali, pois viram Dumbledore e Minerva vindo em suas direções, rapidamente Sirius murmurou um "Malfeito feito!" fazendo o mapa voltar a ser um simples pergaminho, mas graças a Merlin foi alarme falso, os professores estavam discutindo quem colocou um trasgo dentro do castelo e nem viram os marotos.

Mas tudo que é bom dura pouco, em vez de ir embora logo, Frank e Alice ficaram comemorando enquanto Sirius, Tiago e Remo tentavam puxar eles para longe, mas foi inútil, no instante seguinte Filch já estava de frente para eles os estudando:

- O que fazem aqui? – perguntou ele ainda analisando os jovens.  
- Estamos passeando! – disse Tiago.  
- Potter e Black juntos só podem estar aprontando... – disse ele balançando negativamente a cabeça.  
- O que poderíamos estar fazendo de mal? – perguntou Sirius fingindo estar ofendido.  
- Poderiam ter soltado um trasgo montanhês nas masmorras... Vocês não me enganam... – disse ele irritado.  
- Não fomos nós. – respondeu Lílian.  
- A monitora chefe certinha andando com os marotos? Nada bom... Vão todos pegarem detenção..  
- Até onde eu saiba só se pode pegar detenção se você tivesse certeza que fomos nós... – disse Remo desafiador.  
- Mas eu tenho certeza senhor Lupin.  
- Prove então... Terá que provar para nos dar uma detenção. – disse Lílian.  
Filch ficou ainda mais irritado.  
- Revirem os bolsos! – mandou ele.  
Ninguém fez nada.  
- Já mandei revirarem os bolsos! – disse ele quase gritando.  
E todos o fizeram.  
- O que temos aqui? – perguntou ele vendo o pergaminho na mão de Sirius.  
- Um pergaminho velho. – respondeu Tiago rapidamente.  
- E o que o senhor Black estaria fazendo com isso no bolso?  
- Estaria guardando para anotar alguma coisa? – perguntou Alice debochadamente.  
Filch ficou olhando o pergaminho por mais algum tempo.  
- Poderia me devolver meu pergaminho? – perguntou Sirius o mais calmo que conseguiu.  
- Mas é claro que não.. Vou confiscá-lo... Se é só um pergaminho velho não vai fazer diferença para você! – disse Filch antes de se virar para ir embora. – Estou de olhou em vocês! – disse saindo com o mapa do maroto nas mãos.

Todos subiram calados para o salão comunal. Até que Sirius não agüentou e teve que reclamar:

- Não acredito que aquele idiota pegou nosso mapa! - reclamou revoltado.  
- Que mapa? – perguntou Frank sem entender.  
- Nada de mais... Sirius só esta com raiva! – respondeu Tiago.  
- Vamos ter que pegar de volta... – começou Sirius.  
- Não vão não! – disse Kely.  
- Por quê? – perguntou Sirius inconformado.  
- É melhor deixar do jeito que esta... Ele não vai conseguir usar mesmo... – disse Remo tentando acalmar o amigo.  
- Vocês não entendem? – perguntou ele quase gritando.  
- Claro que entendo Sirius... Estou com tanta raiva como você, afinal passei noites inteiras desenhando aquilo... Mas não dá para pegar de volta... – disse Tiago.  
- Sem contar que para que vão usar um mapa de Hogwarts longe daqui? – perguntou Lílian.  
- E o Sirius Junior? O Tiago Junior? Não vão poder aprontar... – começou Sirius.  
- Vai ter um filho com quem? – perguntou Kely desviando a atenção da briga.  
- Com você é claro.. – respondeu Sirius com um sorriso malicioso.  
- Meu filho não vai se chamar Sirius. – disse Kely fechando a cara.  
- Claro que vai... Igual ao pai! – disse Sirius orgulhoso.  
- Coitado! – brincou Tiago.  
- Cala a boca Pontas! – pediu Sirius irritado.  
- Sinto muito Sirius... Meu filho não vai se chamar Sirius... Se quiser ter filhos comigo eu é que escolho o nome... – disse Kely.  
- Ainda bem que a Lily ama meu nome. – disse Tiago com um sorriso enorme.  
- Pode ir tirando o hipogrifo da chuva senhor Potter... Meu filho não vai se chamar Tiago. – disse Lílian fazendo o sorriso de Tiago sumir.  
- Se ferrou! – disse Sirius rindo da cara do amigo.  
- Nos ferramos, você quer dizer... – disse Tiago emburrado enquanto todos riam e Sirius parava de rir também.  
- Vamos parar de discutir e ir dormir! – disse Remo se colocando de pé.  
- Mas são só nove da noite... – protestou Frank.  
- E temos que acordar cedo... Amanhã temos NIEM's. – respondeu Remo.  
- Ele tem razão... Temos que dormir cedo para acordar dispostos. – disse Alice.  
- Obrigado! – agradeceu Remo. – Vamos?  
- Fazer o que... Não temos muita escolha. – disse Frank se levantando também.

Todos se despediram e logo foram dormir.  
No dia seguinte todos acordaram cedo e foram tomar café:

- Socorro! Eu não sei nada! – disse Lílian desesperada para todos no salão principal.  
- Calminha ruiva... Você é a mais inteligente do grupo... Se você não sabe... Piorou nós... – brincou Sirius.  
- De certa forma Sirius tem razão Lily... Relaxa! – disse Kely.  
- Você vai se sair bem... Estudou o suficiente. – disse Remo com um sorriso reconfortante.  
- Minha namorada é uma gênia... Vai ser a melhor da escola... – brincou Tiago.  
- Valeu gente... – disse Lílian um pouco mais calma.  
- Vamos ter formatura? – perguntou Alice mudando de assunto.  
- Acho que sim... Mas quem vai falar conosco sobre isso é a Minerva... Afinal a formatura é só para os últimos anos... Os outros anos só participam se forem convidados por alguém do sétimo como acompanhante. – respondeu Frank.  
- Você esta quieto ultimamente Rabicho... O que houve? – perguntou Remo.  
- Nada... – respondeu Rabicho com uma torrada na boca.  
- Come e depois fala... – brigou Sirius. – Não precisa ficar guspindo torrada em mim! – reclamou.  
- Desculpa! – disse o menino engolindo a comida.  
- Eu queria que a prova prática fosse primeiro... – disse Tiago distraído.  
- Eu não... Prefiro a prova escrita primeiro... – respondeu Lílian.  
- Como vocês conseguem se entender sendo tão diferentes? – perguntou Alice rindo.  
- Por que nos amamos... – respondeu Tiago com seu melhor sorriso.  
- Quem contou essa mentira? – perguntou Lílian rindo.  
- Estamos sem tempo para as briguinhas dos dois... – disse Kely se levantado. – Daqui vinte minutos começa a primeira prova.  
- Então vamos logo! – disse Remo também de pé.  
- Não podemos nos atrasar. - Disse Lílian agitada.

**  
Passaram a manhã inteira fazendo provas. Se encontraram no salão principal na hora do almoço:

- Como foram as primeiras provas? – perguntou Sirius sentando para comer.  
- Moleza! – respondeu Tiago.  
- Fui bem... – respondeu Lílian e Kely.  
- Tinha umas coisas que eu não me lembrava... – disse Frank.  
- Achei um pouco difícil, mas dá para tirara nota! – disse Alice feliz.  
- Agora vamos comer... Eu estou morrendo de fome! – disse Peter já se servindo.  
- Conta uma novidade... – brincaram os marotos.

Todos comeram com a maior calma e ficaram discutindo algumas questões da prova.

- Fiquem quietos o Dumbledore quer falar! – pediu Lílian.  
- Atenção! – pediu Dumbledore e logo o salão ficou em silencio. – Os diretores das casas pediram para avisar que haverá uma reunião as oito da noite para os últimos anos na sala do diretor de cada casa. Peço que não faltem. Obrigado! – finalizou ele indo se sentar.  
- Aposto que é sobre a formatura! – disse Tiago empolgado.  
- Isso que lembra que estou em par... – disse Remo pensativo.  
- Demoro para você ir falar com a Tonks Remo! – disse Kely.  
- Falo com ela amanhã... – disse ele distraído.  
- Isso me lembra que não chamei o meu lírio para o baile... –começou Tiago com um sorriso nos lábios – Lily... Aceitar ser meu par na formatura? – perguntou ele beijando a mão da moça.  
- Não sei... Tenho que ver se não tenho um convite melhor... – brincou ela. – Não precisava nem pedir Ti. Claro que vou com você!

E logo a tarde se passou com vários exames práticos, todos chegaram ao salão comunal cansados, mas animados para a reunião que seria um pouco mais tarde.

- Estava pensando... Como vamos comprar o vestido? Estamos em prova e a formatura será no final de semana... Não vai dar tempo! – disse Kely um pouco agitada.  
- Papai me disse que a escola que faz as roupas dos formandos... Como presente de despedida... – disse Tiago.  
- Exceto dos convidados... – disse Sirius.  
- Perfeito! – respondeu Lílian empolgada.  
- Precisamos comer logo, afinal temos que ir para a sala da Minerva. – disse Remo.

Depois que todos os alunos do sétimo ano da grifinória se encontraram na sala da professora de transfiguração ela foi logo começando a falar:

- Sentem-se todos... Preciso falar com vocês sobre a formatura. Todos aqui são a favor de fazer a formatura?Quem for a favor levante a mão, por favor. – perguntou ela.  
E logo todos os alunos presentes levantaram as mãos.  
- Perfeito! Como sabem só os alunos do sétimo ano tem direito a participar da formatura, mas caso alguém queira convidar alguém de outro ano, não haverá problemas. Duvidas quanto a isso? – perguntou Minerva.  
- Como vamos fazer com as roupas? – perguntou uma menina sentada no fundo da sala.  
- Já chego nessa parte... – começou Minerva. – Primeiro tenho que falar sobre a data. Geralmente a formatura acontece na sexta feira depois das provas, esse ano não seguira assim. A formatura será no sábado de noite, depois que todos os alunos dos outros anos, com algumas poucos exceções, terem ido para casa com o expresso. Não tem problemas de ficarem um dia a mais na escola? Alguém tem algum compromisso inadiável? – perguntou ela.  
Ninguém fez barulho nenhum.  
- Perfeito... Decidido esta parte então. Agora sim... Preciso de um orador da grifinória. Haverá um aluno de cada casa para fazer o discurso. Alguém tem alguma idéia de quem possa ser?  
- Eu sugiro o Sirius! – disse Kely.  
- E eu o Tiago! – sugeriu Alice.  
- Mais alguém? – perguntou Minerva, e mais uma vez a sala ficou em silencio. – Vamos votar então. Quem quer que seja o Black fique de pé, quem quer que seja o Potter permaneça sentado.

Logo ouviram-se várias cadeiras arrastando e alguns alunos de pé.

- Disputa acirrada! – brincou Minerva vendo quase o mesmo tanto de aluno de pé e sentados. – Mas pelas minhas contas o senhor Black venceu por um voto.  
- Venci você Tiaguinho! – disse Sirius feliz.  
- Mas não esqueça que eu te venci no duelo.. – lembrou Tiago com um sorriso no rosto.  
- Você nunca vai esquecer isso? – perguntou Sirius fechando a cara.  
- Não! – respondeu Tiago rindo.  
- Parem os dois com a discussão! – pediu Minerva com um breve sorriso no rosto que não foi percebido pelos alunos. – Então senhor Black, poderá usar a imaginação para representar sua turma, representar todos da grifinória.  
- Pode deixar comigo prof... Vou arrasar! – disse ele convencido.  
- Então... Respondendo a pergunta da senhorita Felix, as roupas a escola faz questão de fazer. Os meninos tradicionalmente um smoking, já as meninas podem escolher a cor do vestido.  
- Acho melhor decidir isso sem os meninos por perto. Para fazer uma surpresa! – disse Lílian.  
- Como se não soubéssemos que vão escolher o vermelho! – disse Frank.  
- Como sabe? – perguntou outra menina a sua direita.  
- É a cor da grifinória. – respondeu Frank rindo.  
- Nisso ele tem razão! – disse Alice.  
- Decidido então? – perguntou Minerva.  
- Sim! – responderam as meninas.  
- Certo. Vocês iram embora no domingo depois do almoço, ainda não esta decidido se ira ser com o expresso ou se vão por flu. Depois aviso vocês. Acho que é só isso por hoje. Alguém tem perguntas?  
- Quando chegam os resultados dos NIEN's? – perguntou Lílian.  
- Mais ou menos umas duas semanas depois do término das aulas. – respondeu Minerva.  
- Os pais vão vir para a formatura? – perguntou um menino a esquerda de Tiago.  
- Infelizmente não será possível, por causa dos ataques freqüentes Daquele – que – não – deve – ser - nomeado. Acho que por hoje é só isso gente. Vou acompanhar todos até o salão comunal. – disse ela se colocando de pé.

E assim se passou aquela semana, entre provas praticas, teóricas e provas de roupas para a formatura. Remo finalmente criou coragem e convidou Tonks para ser sua acompanhante, e é claro que a menina aceitou com gosto.

* * *

**Olha só.. mais um cap... e ainda com poucos comentários... ai ai viu... se eu recebesse pelo menos um comentário por fã da fic já estaria bom rsrsrsrs**

**Obrigada quem comentou e quem esta acompanhando a fic... agora as coisas estão começando a ficar complicadas para os nossos amigos hein!!**

lizammedeiros: isso eu tenho que concordar... todo mundo fala mal do snape... claro que ele não é tão bom assim, mas não vamos exagerar rsrs, ela acho que todo mundo esta trás da fórmula para conseguir um tiago rsrsr, a marlene entra na história, mas não acho que você vai ficar feliz quando ela entrar... espero que comece a gostar das meninas até lá rsrsrs

Mizuki Yin: acho o tiago corajoso e mtooo cavalheiro... lindo!! as meninas foram malucas indo atrás deles assim...

Susy Mello: dois dias?? fico feliz!! espero que tenha rido bastante nesses dois dias rsrss

AnnaWeasley15: Postado mocinha!! divirta-se

Thaís: sério que leu todas as minhas fics?? nossa fico mtoooooo feliz obrigada pelos elogios :D, vc espera ler mais e eu espero escrever mto mais rsrsrs

**Obrigada de novo pelos comentários turminha**

**bjinhos**


	30. Formatura

- Que preguiça! – disse Sirius acordando com a falação dos amigos no quarto.  
- Pare de preguiça Almofadinhas! Hoje é a nossa formatura! – disse Remo empolgado.  
- Quem diria que eu iria me formar de vermelho! – brincou Sirius.  
- Você vai se formar de preto seu cachorro burro! – disse Tiago rindo.  
- É. Mas a nossa gravata é vermelha para combinar com a roupa das meninas... Eu vou estar mais bonito do que de costume. – brincou ele convencido.  
- Por que será que ele diz isso todos os dias de manhã? – perguntou Peter rindo.  
- Por que eu posso! – respondeu Sirius ainda mais convencido se levantando da cama.  
- Então senhor gostosão. Vá se trocar. Precisamos terminar seu discurso! – disse Remo rindo.  
- Ainda não terminaram isso? – perguntou Frank surpreso.  
- Vamos dizer que o Sirius é um pouco preguiçoso! – brincou Remo.  
- Não é preguiça. É charme! – brincou ele indo para o banheiro.  
- Então fique com o seu charme aí, que eu vou ver a minha namorada! – disse Tiago antes de sair do quarto.  
- Me espera Pontinhas! – pediu Sirius fazendo biquinho.  
- Se demorar vou agarrar a Kely também. – gritou Tiago já no corredor.  
- Que amigo mala eu tenho! – reclamou Sirius fazendo os outros rirem.  
- Bem- vindo a nossa realidade Sirius... Ter amigos como você e o Tiago é fogo... Duas malas sem alça! – brincou Remo fazendo Sirius fechar a cara e os outros rirem.

**  
- Bom dia minha flor! – disse Tiago dando um leve beijo nos lábios de Lílian que estava sentada em uma poltrona lendo.  
- Bom dia Ti! – respondeu a menina.  
- Lendo o que? – perguntou ele se sentando em frente a ela.  
- "O diário de uma agente". – respondeu ela sem tirar os olhos do livro.  
- Vai fazer o que hoje? – perguntou ele tirando o livro da frente do rosto da namorada.  
- Ler, pegar meu vestido, me trocar e ir para a festa com um rapaz lindo e você?  
- Vou atormentar minha namorada, pegar a minha roupa, me trocar e ir para a minha formatura com a menina mais linda da escola.  
- Depois me apresenta essa menina. Quero conhecê-la. – brincou Lílian.  
- Não sei se vai ser possível.. – brincou ele enigmático. – Essa moça é um anjo, e não sei se você pode falar com ela.  
- Então acho que nossos parceiros vão acabar nos trocando por que o meu também é um anjo. – brincou ela.  
- Se eles nos trocarem vamos juntos... Combinado? – perguntou ele estendendo a mão para ela.  
- Combinado. – respondeu Lílian apertando firmemente a mão do namorado. – E cadê o resto do pessoal Ti? – perguntou depois de soltar a mão dele.  
- Sirius e Remo foram terminar o discurso do Sirius. Frank e Peter foram procurar os enfeites de cabelo que vocês três pediram. – respondeu ele.  
- E você não foi ajudar? – perguntou Lílian indignada.  
- Eu ia, mas eles falaram para eu vir distrair vocês três. – disse Tiago com um enorme sorriso. – Mas não se preocupe. Parece que Frank já achou o enfeite que eu queria comprar para você! Ele vai comprar depois acerto com ele.  
- E eu com você! – brincou Lílian.  
- Quero meu pagamento em beijos! – brincou Tiago indo beijar a namorada.  
- Interrompo? – perguntou Alice descendo.  
- Claro que não... Estava te esperando também.... Fiquei encarregado de distrair você hoje... – disse Tiago voltando a se sentar em frente à Lílian.  
- Nos distrair por quê? – perguntou Alice.  
- Os meninos estão ocupados hoje. Então vou ficar com as quatro. – disse Tiago.  
- Quatro? – perguntou Lílian enciumada.  
- Quatro sim sua ciumenta. A Tonks também. Ou pensou que iríamos deixar a coitada sozinha aqui no castelo? – perguntou ele rindo.  
- Vou falar para a Tonks dormir com agente lá no quarto. O que acha Lily? – perguntou Alice.  
- Ótima idéia. – respondeu Lílian. – Fala para ir se trocar lá também.  
- Pode deixar. Vou procurá-la. – disse Alice indo para a saída do salão.  
- Tonks ainda não desceu. - Disse Tiago.  
- Como sabe? – perguntou Alice voltando.  
- Lily esta aqui há muito tempo. –disse Tiago.  
- Certo. Vou lá em cima procurá-la e já volto.  
- Como sabe que ela esta no quarto? – perguntou Lílian.  
- Ela sempre espera o Remo aqui. Então quer dizer que ela ainda não desceu.  
- Pode ter acordado antes... Todos já estão indo embora. – disse Lílian  
- Que falta faz o mapa nessas horas! – brincou Tiago suspirando.  
- Mas você sobrevive sem ele Ti! – disse Lílian com um enorme sorriso.  
- Então o que vamos fazer hoje? – perguntou ele.  
- Podemos ir os cinco dar uma volta pelo castelo, ajudar na decoração, sei lá... – disse ela dando de ombros.

Tiago riu gostosamente até que Kely desceu:

- Cadê meu cachorrinho Ti? – perguntou a menina.  
- Ele esta ocupado. Mandou-me fazer companhia para vocês. – respondeu Tiago.  
- O que vamos fazer de bom então? – perguntou Kely e sentando no braço da poltrona de Tiago.  
- Foi isso que acabei de perguntar para a Lily. – disse ele sorrindo.  
- Só estamos esperando a Alice e a Tonks para irmos dar uma volta pelo castelo. – respondeu Lílian.  
- Certo... Já tomaram café da manhã? Estou com fome. – perguntou Kely abraçado Tiago.  
- Se continuar a abraçar meu namorado não vai precisar comer. – disse Lílian levantando os olhos do livro.  
- Por quê? Vai me dar comida? – perguntou Kely animada.  
- Não. Vou matar você mesmo! – respondeu Lílian fazendo Tiago rir.  
- Vejo que é melhor irmos comer logo. – disse Tonks descendo e escutando a conversa.  
- Então vamos meninas? – perguntou Tiago se levantando e quase derrubando Kely, fazendo todos riem.  
- Não teve graça! – protestou Kely emburrada fazendo os outros rirem ainda mais.

**  
- Vamos logo Sirius. Estamos sem tempo. – disse Remo ainda ajudando Sirius com o discurso.  
- Só mais um pouco e já vamos almoçar. Já esta acabando. – disse Sirius concentrado.  
- Será que vai dar tempo? – perguntou Remo preocupado.  
- Será que vão gostar? É essa a pergunta certa... Tempo vai dar sim. – respondeu Sirius.  
- Claro que vão. Vai ser o melhor discurso que vamos ter essa noite! – disse Remo.

**  
- Lily acabei de receber uma carta... – disse Tiago ainda sentado no salão principal.  
- Carta de quem? – perguntou a menina curiosa.  
- Dos meus pais. Perguntaram se você já se decidiu. – disse ele esperançoso.  
- Me decidi sobre o que? – perguntou Lílian sem entender.  
- Sobre morar lá em casa Lily. – respondeu ele.  
- Decidi sim Ti... – disse ela voltando- se para a comida novamente.  
- E...? – perguntou ele esperançoso.  
- Sinto muito Ti, mas não acho certo morar na casa dos seus pais. Vou para casa!  
- Mas sua irmã não te quer lá... -começou ele chateado.  
- Problema é só dela. A casa também é minha. Vou para casa, fico um tempo lá e depois vemos o que vamos fazer. Vou tentar arrumar um emprego e começar o curso de auror.  
- Eu também... Mas se quiser ir lá para casa...  
- Melhor não. Já combinei com a Kely. Vamos morar juntas. Assim que arrumarmos um emprego vamos nos mudar, aí você pode ir nos visitar sempre que quiser.  
- Mas então não vou te ver nas férias? – perguntou ele inconformado.  
- Claro que vai. Podemos marcar de sair, nos encontrar...  
- Meus pais iriam gostar que você fosse morar lá.  
- Mas não acho certo. Como não acho certo você começar a trabalhar e ficar as custas dos seus pais. – respondeu ela.  
- Alice e Frank vão morar juntos! – disse Tiago.  
- Claro que vão. Eles vão se casar logo. Alice me disse.. – começou Lílian, mas Alice a interrompeu.  
- Eu o que? – perguntou Alice que escutou seu nome.  
- Você e Frank.. – disse Tiago.  
- Assim que sairmos da escola Frank vai procurar uma casa para nós e assim que ela estiver habitável vamos nos casar. – respondeu Alice empolgada.  
- Lílian e eu vamos morar juntas. Por que vocês, marotos, não fazem o mesmo? – perguntou Kely.  
- Remo já disse que vai para a França estudar Defesa contra as artes das trevas, e Peter não sabe o que vai fazer da vida. – respondeu Tiago.  
- Sorte de vocês que vão terminar logo a escola. Eu nunca mais vou ver o Remo! – disse Tonks triste.  
- Não diga isso Tonks. Quando você se formar pode se encontrar com ele. – disse Lílian.  
- Vai demorar.. Ele pode achar outra... – começou Tonks.  
- Duvido! – disse Tiago.  
- Ainda vamos ver vocês casados. – brincou Alice.  
- Quem vai se casar? – perguntou Frank chegando com Peter.  
- Ninguém. – respondeu Kely.  
- Acharam os enfeites? – perguntou Tiago.  
- Achamos, só que o que você pediu para comprar não... – começou Peter.  
- Fica quieto! – pediu Tiago interrompendo.  
- Pode terminar Peter. – brincou Lílian.  
- Não pode não. – disse Tiago irritado vendo que Peter iria continuar a falar.  
- Por que não? – perguntou Lílian inocentemente.  
- Por que não era para você saber! – disse ele.  
- Eu não vou escutar! – brincou Lílian tampando os ouvidos com as mãos.  
- Sei.. – disse Tiago rindo.  
- Agora até eu quero saber... – disse Alice.  
- Segredo! – respondeu Frank beijando a noiva.  
- É melhor nos apresarmos e ir pegar logo as roupas. – disse Kely animada.  
- Não iam sem mim, não é? – perguntou Sirius chegando.  
- Claro que sim. Não vamos pegar os nossos vestidos com vocês do lado. – disse Lílian.  
- E por quê? – perguntou Remo.  
- Por que não queremos que vejam antes a hora. – respondeu Alice.  
- Não se preocupem meninas... É separado para pegar as roupas. – respondeu Alice.  
- Então vamos? – perguntou Kely.  
- Esperem a gente comer e vamos todos juntos. Estamos adiantados mesmo... – disse Remo se sentando.  
- Tudo bem! – responderam as meninas voltando a se sentar.

**  
- E é aqui que nos separamos. – disse Remo vendo duas filas.  
- Pelo menos chegamos cedo. – disse Alice desanimada.  
- Olhem o tamanho da fila! – disse Kely desanimada também.  
- Calma meninas! – pediu Frank  
- Falam para termos calma porque a fila de vocês é menor! – protestou Lílian.  
- É por que os homens não ficam com frescura para escolher a roupa! – respondeu Peter.  
- Não é frescura... É que não queremos ter uma roupa igual à de ninguém! – disse Alice.  
- Nós não reclamamos... E olha que a roupa dos meninos é igual em tudo... – brincou Tiago.  
- Engraçadinho... – disse Lílian antes de ir para a fila.  
- É... Nos vemos na hora do baile meninos. – disse Alice antes de ir para a fila também.  
- Tchau gente. Até mais tarde! – disse Kely.  
- E lá vamos nós pegar uma fila de mais de 2 horas... – disse Sirius desanimado.  
- Melhor que a das meninas que esta com o dobro do tamanho. – disse Remo dando de ombros.  
- Não é tão bom assim... Olha quem esta na nossa frente na fila. – disse Remo.  
- Malfoy! – disseram Tiago e Sirius animados.

As meninas enfrentaram mais de 4 horas de fila. Acabaram pegando o vestido já às 5 da tarde e saíram correndo para o dormitório esbarrando com os meninos no salão comunal e nem pararam para conversar.

- O que deu nelas? – perguntou Remo depois que as meninas passaram correndo.  
- Foram se trocar! – disse Tiago rindo. – Meu pai disse que as mulheres precisam de no mínimo 3 horas para se trocar, então elas estão atrasadas. – brincou ele rindo.  
- Estou vendo que vamos ter que ficar plantados esperando elas hoje! – disse Sirius entediado.  
- Vocês três vão ficar... Tonks já foi se trocar a algum tempo. – disse Remo.  
- E Peter nem tem par! – brincou Frank.  
- Não tenho por opção! – respondeu o menino.  
- Sei... – responderam todos ironicamente.  
- Vamos jogar xadrez por enquanto? Temos algum tempo antes de precisarmos subir! – sugeriu Sirius.  
- Boa idéia! – disse Tiago indo pegar um tabuleiro.  
- E lá vamos nós ficar sem nada para fazer de novo! – disse Remo entediado.  
- Se acostume Aluado! – disse Peter deitando no sofá para ver a partida de Tiago e Sirius.  
- Vou tomar meu banho. Já sei a briga que vai ser quando vocês resolverem subir! – disse Frank indo para o dormitório.  
- Boa escolha Tiago! – disse Sirius mexendo um pião.  
- Acha mesmo que vai acabar comigo com esse pião? – perguntou Tiago mexendo seu cavalo e destruindo o pião de Sirius.

**  
- Elas estão demorando! – resmungou um Sirius impaciente no salão comunal.  
- Sinto muito gente... Já são sete. Vou indo para o salão. – disse Peter se levantando.  
- Pode ir... Abandone os amigos! – reclamou Tiago.  
- Não ligue... Vá logo Rabicho. – disse Remo rindo da impaciência dos amigos.  
- Você esta de boa... A Tonks já está pronta! – reclamou Frank.  
- Sorte de vocês... Ela foi ajudar as suas namoradas... Não reclamem! – disse Remo rindo.  
- Será que vão demorar muito? Vamos acabar perdendo o discurso do Dumby. – disse Tiago andando de um lado para o outro.  
- Isso não é importante. O importante é pegar a entrega dos diplomas. – disse Remo.  
- E o meu discurso! – disse Sirius acompanhando Tiago na caminhada pelo salão comunal.  
- Parem de andar! Estão me deixando tonto! – reclamou Frank.  
- Você já é tonto! – retrucarão os meninos.

Frank revirou os olhos em sinal de tédio.  
Ficaram mais alguns minutos ali esperando as meninas, quando Tonks surgiu na escada, trajando um lindo vestido azul marinho:

- Finalmente elas estão prontas. – disse ela em tom de alívio.

As quatro meninas desceram rapidamente as escadas deixando os namorados encantados.

- Vamos que estamos atrasados! – disse Lílian assim que acabou de descer com seu lindo vestido vermelho.  
- Já te falei que vermelho fica lindo em você? – perguntou Tiago antes de lhe entregar um enfeite em forma de lírio para os cabelos.  
- Já! – respondeu ela timidamente.  
- Vamos? Temos que proteger essas lindas damas! – disse Sirius feliz.  
- Damas à frente! – disse Frank.

**  
Depois da entrega dos diplomas Dumbledore voltou a falar:

- E agora chamo os representantes das casas para prestar as homenagens aos amigos.

Logo quatro alunos subiram no palco, três rapazes e uma moça.  
O primeiro a falar foi o aluno da Corvinal recitando uma poesia:  
_ "A amizade é assim:  
É sentir o carinho,  
É ouvir o chamado,  
É saber o momento de ficar calado.  
Amizade é somar alegrias,  
Dividir tristezas.  
É respeitar o espaço,  
Silenciar o segredo.  
É a certeza da mão estendida  
A cumplicidade que não se explica  
Apenas se vive!  
Amo todos vocês! Somos Corvinal para sempre!"_

E logo o aluno da sonserina foi chamado, fez um discurso curto:

_ "Tivemos o privilégio de estar na melhor cada dessa escola, convivendo com as pessoas mais dignas, e mais fortes. Lá fora não serei amigo de ninguém, só espero que me respeitem por ser mais rico que vocês e mais poderoso. E iremos conseguir dominar a todos, sendo sensatos e não leais!" _

Com esse discurso apenas os Sonserinos aplaudiram e pouquíssimos professores. Malfoy não deveria ter dito nada daquilo em uma formatura, mas...  
E logo a aluna da Lufa-lufa subiu ao palco e dedicou uma música para os amigos:

_"Entre Amigos - Ser Amigo_

_Eu tenho a impressão ao ver você aqui  
Que há amor no coração  
É só olhar e ver que a vida sem amigos  
Não passa de ilusão_

_Amigo que abraça, amigo que sorri  
Amigo é bom te ter aqui  
É esta a amizade que Jesus nos dá  
Basta nele confiar_

_Ser amigo é sorrir, ser amigo é chorar  
Ser amigo é saber partilhar  
É mostrar que a amizade  
É um dom que vem do Céu  
Ser amigo é saber amar_

_Você é meu amigo, eu sou seu irmão  
E juntos vamos dar as mãos  
É essa a amizade que Jesus nos dá, basta confiar_

_Viver em harmonia com o semelhante  
Mostrar que Jesus nos leva avante  
E é essa a harmonia que Jesus nos dá  
Basta nele confiar"_

E logo chegou a vez de Sirius, que não se contentou em apenas falar:

- Olá gente... Quis fazer uma coisa nova, então trouxe auxilio! – disse ele mostrando o telão que parou de mostrar clipes de bandas. – Ser amigo... – leu ele quando a frase surgiu no telão.

A atenção de todos foi voltada para o telão.

– Ser amigo é compartilhar momentos. – disse ele antes de uma imagem começar a aparecer. – Às vezes momentos bons! – e várias fotos de alunos da grifinória rindo apareceu no telão.

Vários alunos se localizaram nas fotos:

- Olha eu ali!  
- Aquele ali na foto ou eu!  
- Pegaram a minha pior foto!  
- Às vezes momentos ruim... – disse Sirius e logo algumas fotos de grifinorianos chorando surgiu na tela. – às vezes brigamos – e poucas fotos bem nítidas surgiram, como uma das brigas de Lílian e Tiago, Sirius e Kely, e até mesmo dos marotos todos brigando. – Mas depois acabamos nos entendendo. – as mesmas pessoas das outras fotos surgiram só que agora felizes, abraçadas, se entendendo. – Brincamos juntos, ninguém é de ferro! – disse Sirius arrancando risos enquanto fotos de grifinorianos correndo, brincando de guerra de neve, quadribol, surgiam. – Mas somos sérios às vezes, na maioria quando estamos estudando... – disse ele fazendo imagens dos amigos sérios, estudando, lendo, escrevendo. – Brigamos tanto que nos amamos! – disse ele e logo fotos de casais de beijando surgiram. – Nem todos se falam... – surgiram fotos de vários grupinhos espalhados pelo salão comunal. – Mas nos unimos quando preciso. – e surgiram fotos de todos juntos contra os Sonserinos, no campo de quadribol comemorando uma vitória. – Somos amigos e é isso que importa. – várias fotos começaram a surgir e passar rapidamente. – E vamos continuar sendo amigos para sempre! Amo todos vocês! – disse ele terminando sobre uma chuva de aplausos. – Obrigado! Autógrafos na saída, por favor! – disse ele sorridente antes de sair do palco.  
- Depois destas maravilhosas homenagens teremos finalmente o baile... – disse Dumbledore. – Como os jovens dizem hoje em dia? – perguntou ele quase para si mesmo enquanto os alunos o observavam. – Ah lembrei! Solta o som! – disse ele fazendo a banda começar a tocar.

A pista de dança foi invadida por muitos estudantes, mas nosso querido grupinho ficou em um canto esperando Sirius:

- Se saiu muito bem! – disse Tiago abraçando Sirius.  
- Obrigado! Autógrafos para vocês são de graça! – brincou ele.  
- Amei as fotos! – disse Alice.  
- Como achou todas elas? – perguntou Lílian.  
- Sou um maroto Lily. Tenho os meus truques... Sem contar que Remo ajudou.  
- Eu nem sabia da existência daquela foto minha e da Lily brigando.  
- Como sabíamos que algum dia iam se acertar tínhamos que provar que vocês brigavam tanto então tiramos aquela foto. – explicou Kely.  
- Vou querer uma cópia depois! – brincou Frank.  
- Pode deixar! – respondeu Sirius.  
- Ótima apresentação Sirius! – disse Dumbledore chegando.  
- Obrigado! – agradeceu Sirius.  
- Não vão dançar? – perguntou Minerva.  
- Agora mesmo... – respondeu Alice puxando Frank para a pista.  
- Estou indo! – disse Remo puxando Tonks.  
- E vocês não vão dançar Dumby? – perguntou Tiago.  
- Não tenho parceira Tiago! – respondeu Dumbledore rindo.  
- E a professora Mini é o que? – perguntou Sirius rindo.  
- Já mandei parar de me chamar assim Black. – respondeu a professora irritada.  
- Hoje é dia de festa professora. Vamos nos divertir... E o Dumby é o maior partido! – brincou Tiago rindo.  
- Fica quieto Tiago! – pediu Lílian envergonhada por ele.  
- Não vamos sair daqui enquanto não chamar a Mini para dançar! – disse Sirius.  
- Já que insistem... Vamos dançar Minerva? – perguntou Dumbledore.

Mas antes da professora ter tempo de responder Tiago foi logo falando:

- Não é assim que se tira uma mulher para dançar.  
- E como seria Tiago? – perguntou Dumbledore se divertindo com a situação.  
- Vamos mostrar! – responderam Sirius e Tiago juntos.

Os dois meninos puxaram as meninas para perto fazendo as darem dois giros levantando levemente o vestido e caindo nos braços dos dois que as inclinaram levemente para trás, fazendo as meninas levantarem uma das pernas, como se ali fosse acontecer uma beijo cinematográfico, então eles perguntaram:

- Vamos dançar?

As colocaram de volta no lugar quando elas aceitaram o convite.

- Viu como se faz? – perguntou Sirius rindo.  
- Acho que entendi. – disse Dumbledore se virando para uma Minerva distraída e fazendo o mesmo que os meninos, fazendo Minerva exclamar um "Dumbledore!" um pouco assustada.  
- Vamos dançar um pouco Minerva? – perguntou ele ainda com a professora em seus braços.  
- Aprendeu rápido Dumby. – zoou Tiago.  
- Só você Dumbledore! – disse Minerva segurando o riso.  
- Aceita logo professora! – disseram as meninas.  
Minerva revirou os olhos, mas finalmente aceitou e todos foram dançar.

**  
Já eram quase duas da manhã quando Lílian resolveu ir tomar alguma coisa:

- Fique aqui sentada! – disse Tiago assim que chegaram em uma das mesas.  
- Cadê o pessoal? – perguntou ela.  
- Vi Remo e Tonks saírem daqui aos beijos. Sirius e Kely estão na pista, Alice e Frank já foram dormir, e Peter eu não faço idéia.  
- Alice e Frank já foram dormir? – perguntou Lílian espantada.  
- Não Lily... Eles foram para o quarto. Só Merlin sabe o que vão fazer lá. – brincou Tiago fazendo a menina rir.  
- Tonks esta chateada... – disse ela.  
- Remo também. Afinal estão se despedindo... Não sabem se vão se ver mais... – respondeu Tiago ficando um pouco triste. – Mas vamos falar de coisas boas... Esta gostando da festa? – perguntou ele.  
- Amando! Só que estou morrendo de cede. Vou pegar algo para beber! – disse ela se levantando.  
- Fique aqui. Vou buscar bebidas e já volto. – disse ele dando um rápido beijo na menina e indo para o outro lado do salão.

**  
Tiago pegou as bebidas, mas quando estava voltando viu algo que demorou para acreditar.

Sua ruiva estava agarrada com Severos Snape, seus lábios colados, e com a distancia ficava difícil saber o que se passava.

Rapidamente e sem perceber o menino deixo as cervejas caírem no chão, molhando alguns casais que estava do lado que logo começaram a xingar, mas Tiago nem ao menos ouviu, partiu rapidamente para o novo casal que seus olhos cismavam em não desviar.

Assim que alcançou o casal os afastou bruscamente e deu um soco com toda a força que pode no adversário, o derrubando no chão e fazendo seu nariz começar sangrar imediatamente.

Virou se para a ruiva que tanto amava, olhou em seus olhos por segundos e saiu dentre a multidão rumando para onde seus pés guiassem, escutando algumas vezes aquela voz que tanto amava o chamando, mas sem ter coragem de olhar para trás e muito menos de esperar.

Sua fúria era tão grande que ele não queria ver ninguém.

_Flash Back de minutos antes:_

_Lílian ficou assistindo Tiago se afastar com um sorriso no rosto, estava tão distraída observando seu amado que não percebeu quando, seu ex-amigo, Severo Snape sentou na cadeira ao seu lado, a mesma que Tiago ocupava há pouco._

_Assim que percebeu a presença ao seu lado logo imaginou serem seus amigos e olhou sorrindo para os lados quando se deparou com Snape a observado:_

_- O que quer? – perguntou ela secamente.  
- Só vim conversar.. – disse ele calmamente.  
- Não temos o que conversar. – respondeu ela olhando na direção que Tiago tinha ido.  
- Vejo que mesmo depois de tudo que soube ainda não abandonou aquele idiota! – respondeu ele com um pouco de raiva na voz.  
- Isso não é da sua conta! E obrigada por ser tão idiota, isso me ajudou muito a confiar ainda mais no meu namorado!  
- Pelo visto ainda esta com raiva! – disse Snape chateado.  
- Não era para estar? – perguntou ela voltando a olhá-lo.  
- Eu te amo Lílian! – disse ele.  
- Não quero um amor como o seu que só me ama quando estávamos a sós... Para os outros eu sou a sangue ruim que você odeia. Cadê as aparências agora Snape?- perguntou ela se levantando para sair de perto dele.  
- Você precisa me escutar! – pediu ele segurando o braço da moça.  
- Me solta! Esta me machucando! – pediu ela tentando se soltar.  
- Vamos começar de novo Lílian? Seja pelo menos minha amiga. Largue o idiota do Potter!  
- Nunca! – disse ela irritada.  
- Vai se arrepender disso... Voldmorte vai querer te matar.  
- Pelo menos vou ser feliz enquanto estiver viva. – respondeu ela secamente – Me larga! – pediu mais uma vez.  
- Uma chance é tudo que peço! – disse Severo quase suplicando.  
- Já te dei essa chance. – respondeu ela.  
- Não falo de amizade Lílian... Te amo... Quero você feliz.  
- Estou feliz com Tiago!  
- Seria mais feliz ao meu lado! – disse ele a trazendo para mais perto.  
- Me solta seu bruto! – gritou ela, mas inutilmente, pois a música alta impedia que alguém escutasse seus apelos.  
- Potter não te merece!  
- Muito menos você! – disse ela – Me solta!  
- Potter não vai te ter. Se não for minha não vai ser dele. – disse Snape antes de agarrar a moça e grudar seus lábios nos dela, pediu passagem enquanto ela se debatia para se soltar, mas a menina não abriu os lábios, pelo contrário fecho-os a máximo que conseguiu._

_Lílian sentiu alguém, um salvador, tirar Snape de pero dela, quando percebeu que era Tiago enfurecido que tinha acabado de bater em Snape que estava estirado no chão tentando conter o sangramento do seu nariz. Tiago olhou para a ruiva por segundos, que foram suficientes para ela ver a mancha negra que rondava aqueles olhos castanhos esverdeados que ela tanto ama, e uma tímida lágrima brotando do canto do olho direito do menino, que em seguida saiu andando rapidamente para fora do salão, mesmo com Lílian o chamando.  
Tiago ou não ouvia fingia a não ouvir seu nome sendo chamado desesperadamente por Lílian._

_Fim do flash back_

Lílian saiu "atropelando" todos que entravam em seu caminho, se espremendo dentre as pessoas para alcançar Tiago, mas não conseguiu. Felizmente ela não o perdeu de vista e viu quando o menino entrou no banheiro masculino.

A ruiva não pensou duas vezes e foi logo dizendo:

- Se tem alguém sem roupa é melhor correr. Estou entrando. – disse antes de empurrar a porta do banheiro masculino e ir entrando vendo vários meninos se escondendo.

Olhou ao redor. Correria. Meninos. Torneiras. Palavrões (pela sua entrada brusca no banheiro), e finalmente viu o seu moreno sentado em um canto com a cabeça apoiada nos joelhos.

Lily se aproximou devagar do maroto, ignorando totalmente os meninos que a xingavam enquanto saiam do banheiro.

- Se não pararem de falar vou obrigar todos a voltarem para o dormitório. Eu ainda sou a monitora chefe! – disse ela fazendo todos se calarem e saírem do banheiro. – Assim esta melhor... – disse para si mesma. – Tiago! – chamou se aproximando do menino. – Podemos conversar? – perguntou ela apreensiva se agachando na frente dele. – Tiago eu... – mas ela não soube o que dizer. – Por favor, olha para mim! – pediu, mas o menino não se moveu. – Vai ao menos me escutar? – perguntou ainda mais apreensiva, mas como não obteve resposta continuou – Isso foi um sim? Ótimo! Desculpe-me por aquilo, mas não foi minha culpa... Ele veio conversar, e quando eu estava saindo de perto dele ele me agarrou... – dizia com um fio de voz.  
- Eu sei! – respondeu ele sem se mover, com uma voz seca.  
- Se sabe por que fugiu de mim? – perguntou ela confusa.  
- Não fugi de você. Fugi de mim! – disse ele finalmente a olhando.  
- Não entendi!  
- Se eu ficasse ali por mais tempo iria acabar matando aquele infeliz do Snape. Você não sabe como é ver a pessoa que você ama beijando outro... – dizia ele irritado.  
- Sei sim! – respondeu ela um pouco alterada. – E sei como esta se sentindo. Se levante. Tenho um ótimo remédio para a sua raiva.  
- Me deixa pensar um pouco Lily. Logo eu me acalmo e volto para o salão. – pediu ele a fitando cansado sem se levantar.  
- Se levante agora mesmo mocinho! Ou eu volto lá e trago aquele traste para você matar e terá que explicar por que fez isso para os nossos filhos depois! – disse ela tentando se manter séria, mas ao mesmo tempo tentando animar as coisas.  
- Nossos filhos? – perguntou ele abrindo um sorriso tímido.  
- Você não vive dizendo que vamos ter um time de quadribol inteiro? Como vai explicar que matou um cara por que não me obedeceu?  
- Você venceu Lily! – disse ele se levantando.  
- Veja só... Minhas jóias estão aos poucos voltando! – brincou ela vendo ele de pé.  
- Que jóias? – perguntou ele ainda irritado.  
- Seus olhos Tiago. Agora a pouco estavam negros como a noite, mas agora parece que a minha estrela esta começando a clareá-lo. – brincou ela.  
- Não sou bom com metáforas Lily! – disse ele confuso.  
- Esquece. Vem... Tira esse palitó.  
- Para que? – perguntou ele confuso.  
- Vai tirar ou vou ter que fazer isso? – perguntou Lílian batendo o pé impaciente no chão.  
- O estressado aqui sou eu! – disse ele balançando negativamente a cabeça enquanto tirava o palitó. – Pronto Evans! – disse ele.  
- E voltamos às formalidades! – brincou ela imitando ele. – Vem! – e saiu puxando ele para um chuveiro.  
- Vai me dar banho? –perguntou ele nervoso se afastando.  
- Não sou bobo! Vai só esfriar essa cabeça quente! – disse ela abrindo o chuveiro.  
- Sem chance! Não vou me molhar. Essa água esta gelada. – disse ele se afastando ainda mais irritado.  
- Eis a intenção. Vem! – e puxou ele colocando a cabeça dele de baixo da água gelada.  
- Isso esta gelado! – reclamou ele mais calmo.

Lílian segurava firmemente a cabeça de Tiago debaixo do chuveiro que mantinha a água cada vez mais fria.

- Mas esta fazendo efeito. Seu humor já esta voltando! – brincou ela sorrindo. – Me desculpa? – perguntou algum tempo depois.  
- Você eu desculpo Lily. Só não desculpo o idiota do Ranhoso.  
- Nem com um beijo? – perguntou ela fechando a torneira fazendo a água parar de cair.

Tiago balançou a cabeça molhando tudo ao redor, inclusive Lílian.

- Sabia que só cachorro que faz isso? – perguntou ela rindo.  
- De cervo fui rebaixado para cachorro. – brincou ele.  
- Vejo que meu Ti voltou!  
- Ele sempre esteve aqui! – disse Tiago sorrindo.  
- Não esteve não... Mas e então... Vai trocar a raiva do Severo por alguns beijos?  
- Tenho que pensar... – disse ele parecendo pensativo.  
- Vamos ver quanto tempo você demora para pensar. – disse ela antes de puxá-lo para um beijo.  
- Já pensou? – perguntou ela interrompendo o beijo  
- Já pensei! – disse ele depois do beijo. – Prefiro meus beijos.  
- Que bom! – disse ela o beijando mais ardentemente.

Os beijos foram se intensificando mais e mais. Passaram rapidamente para o pescoço, e todo o rosto, as mãos do rapaz dançavam em cima do vestido de Lílian, enquanto as mãos dela lutavam contra a gravata do rapaz.

Tiago a deitou no chão do banheiro sem deixar de beijá-la. Quando finalmente a moça venceu a luta contra a gravata e começou a abrir a blusa do namorado e porta do banheiro se abriu:

- É melhor voltarmos em outra hora! – disse Sirius assim que viu Tiago em cima de Lílian, sua gravata jogada em um canto, o palitó em outro e o amigo molhado.

Tiago saiu de cima da ruiva na mesma hora que ouviu o amigo entrando:

- Que susto Sirius! – disse ele levando a mão ao peito.  
- Eu preocupada com vocês e vocês fazendo indecências no banheiro! – disse Kely irritada entrando.  
- Estaríamos fazendo se você não tivessem atrapalhado! – brincou a ruiva um pouco vermelha.  
- A ruiva esta se revelando! – zoou Sirius.  
- Dá para você saírem? Estamos conversando. – disse Tiago levemente irritado pela interrompição.  
- Certo... Não queremos atrapalhar um milagre... – brincou Sirius.  
- Conversamos depois. – disse Kely antes de sair.

Lílian correu e trancou a porta.

- Onde estávamos? – perguntou para o menino.  
- Vou ter que me lembrar. – disse Tiago indo a beijar novamente e logo já se encontravam na mesma posição de antes.

Lílian lutava desesperadamente contra os botões da camisa de Tiago enquanto esse tirava lentamente os enfeites do cabelo da moça, enquanto a beijava o pescoço.

Depois de muita dificuldade Lílian conseguiu abrir a camisa de Tiago, este se afastou um pouco dela para olhar em seus olhos:  
- Tem certeza que é isso que você quer Lily? – perguntou ele.  
- Claro que tenho. Se não tivesse já teria parado...

Ele voltou a beijá-la, a colocou por cima dele e abriu devagar o zíper do vestido, mas quando estava quase acabando ele parou:

- Não quero que seja assim! – disse ele parando de beijá-la e tirando ela de cima de si.  
- Não entendi! Não era o que você queria? – perguntou ela sentada no chão ao lado dele.  
- É o que eu quero. Mas quero que seja especial para você! – disse ele se levantando.  
- Mas... – começou ela.  
- No banheiro Lily... No chão... Não é nada romântico! Não vou te levar para o dormitório, Frank e Alice estão lá. Não dá para te levar na sala precisa, Sirius e Kely foram para lá. Seu dormitório não será uma boa idéia. Tonks poderia chegar... É melhor deixarmos para outro dia...  
- Não estou acreditando nos meus ouvidos! – disse a ruiva rindo.  
- É sério Lily, sem contar que eu não tenho nada para me prevenir aqui. Até onde saiba você não toma poção...  
- Não tomo.. Tem razão! Teremos muito tempo ainda. Que tal voltar para a festa? – perguntou ela ainda rindo.  
- Ótima idéia. Vem aqui. Deixa eu te ajudar com o vestido. – disse ele sorrindo.

Depois de devidamente vestidos os dois voltaram para o salão dançaram até não agüentarem mais, e foram dormir no dormitório de Lílian, pois assim que entraram no dormitório masculino viram as roupas jogadas por todos os lados.  
- Só espero que a minha cama não tenha sido alvo desses dois! – brincou Tiago.

Lílian riu gostosamente do comentário e foram para seu dormitório.  
Viram Tonks e Remo dormindo, cada um em uma cama. Tonks na de Alice e Remo na de Kely. Deitaram e dormiram rapidamente.

- Acordem seus preguiçosos! – gritou Tonks acordando todos no quarto.  
- Só mais um pouquinho mãe... – resmungou Remo.  
- Acordem! – gritou Tonks animada.  
- Quem morreu? – perguntou Lílian irritada.  
- O que? Onde? – perguntou Tiago assustado.  
- Remo John Lupin! Acorde! – gritou Tonks.  
- Já acordei! – reclamou o menino se espreguiçando.  
- Para que me acordar tão cedo? – perguntou Tiago com voz de sono.  
- Já passa das dez da manhã! E vamos embarcar para casa em três horas! – disse Tonks animada.  
- Já? Mas acabei de deitar para dormir! – reclamou Lílian irritada sentando na cama.  
- O que fez com ela Pontas? – perguntou Remo rindo.  
- Mal acorda e já esta zoando com a cara dos outros... Que vergonha Aluado! – brincou Tiago.  
- Aprendi com você! – respondeu Remo se levantando. – E vejo que a noite foi boa... Ainda esta de calça social...  
- Não queria que eu colocasse um vestido da Lily, não é? – perguntou Tiago.  
- Claro que não! Assim estou tendo uma ótima vista! – brincou Tonks.  
- Estou acordada senhorita Tonks! – disse Lílian ainda mais irritada se levantando.  
- Não posso fazer nada se o Tiago tem um corpo maravilhoso. – disse Tonks dando de ombros.  
- Vejo que acordou de bom humor! – disse Remo rindo.  
- De ótimo humor! – disse Tonks.  
- Por que não passa uns dias lá em casa? Assim pode ficar mais algum tempo com o Remo! – sugeriu Tiago.  
- É melhor não... – disseram os dois um pouco chateados.  
- Terminamos! Mas somos amigos! – disse Remo.  
- Amigos para sempre! – disse Tonks.  
- Não é só por que não tem ninguém que vai dar em cima do meu namorado! – brigou Lílian indo para o banheiro.  
- Ela não entendeu que era brincadeira? – perguntou Tonks confusa depois que Lílian bateu a porta do banheiro.  
- Não era totalmente mentira! – disse Remo rindo. – Você se amarra no corpo do Tiago.  
- Só um pouquinho... – respondeu Tonks vermelha. – Mas só estava brincando... Nunca falaria nada...  
- Relaxa! – pediu Tiago voltando a deitar preguiçosamente. – Ela sempre acorda de mal humor.  
- Terá problemas com ela Pontas... – disse Remo maliciosamente.  
- Não... Ela acorda muito bem com alguns beijos... – disse Tiago com seu melhor sorriso.  
- Por que não aproveitamos e vamos tomar um banho? – perguntou Remo se colocando de pé.  
- Será que Alice e Frank já estão com roupa? – brincou Tiago.  
- Não vamos ver nada do que ainda não vimos... Eu estou indo. – disse ele antes de sair.  
- É melhor eu ir também... Com o humor que a Lily acorda é capaz dela brigar se me ver com você aqui... – disse Tiago se colocando de pé.  
- Eu vou dar uma volta pelo castelo. – disse Tonks seguindo Tiago para fora do dormitório.

**  
No quarto dos marotos quase uma hora depois:

- Ainda não levantaram? – perguntou Sirius saindo do banho.  
- Quem vai ter a honra de acordá-los? – perguntou Tiago conjurando um balde.  
- Da ultima vez foi você. Agora é minha vez! – disse Remo pegando o balde e jogando água em Frank e Alice.

Alice levantou gritando enquanto Frank gritava todos os palavrões que conhecia.

- Se eu fosse você iria brigar com a sua noiva que fica andando só de roupas intimas na nossa frente! – brincou Sirius rindo abertamente.  
- Alice! – protestou Frank.

A menina se enrolou rapidamente nos cobertores e correu para o banheiro.

- Vou descendo. Lily já deve estar pronta! – disse Tiago ainda rindo.  
- Também vou... Kely deve estar me esperando. – disse Sirius.  
- Vou dar tchau para a Hagrid e me encontro com vocês no salão principal. – disse Remo.

**  
- Não acredito que nunca mais volto em Hogwarts! – disse Lílian antes de subir na carruagem.  
- Lógico que volta. O pequeno Tiago vai aprontar tanto que vamos ser convocados a vir aqui... – brincou Tiago.  
- Pequeno Tiago? – perguntou e ruiva confusa.  
- Nosso filho! – explicou Tiago enquanto os outros riam.  
- Nosso filho não vai se chamar Tiago! – disse Lílian fazendo os outros rirem ainda mais.  
- Esta ficando maluca? Claro que vai ser Tiago!  
- Não vai não... Vai se chamar Harry... Sempre gostei desse nome.  
- Só se for Tiago Harry Potter! – disse Tiago se sentando ao lado dela.  
- Gosto mais de Harry Tiago Potter! – replicou Lílian.  
- Querem parar? Esta cedo para decidirem o nome dos filhos. – disse Kely. – E então Lily? Posso te mandar os ingredientes e como preparar a poção? – perguntou Kely fazendo o rosto da ruiva se confundir com seus cabelos.  
- Não adianta ficar com vergonha todos nós vimos os amasos de vocês ontem! – disse Sirius rindo.  
- Para a informação de você... Não rolou nada! – disse Tiago normalmente.  
- Mas como é lerdo hein Tiago! – brincou Frank.  
- Frank fica quieto! – reclamou Alice.  
- Então vão seguir o conselho da Sara? – perguntou Kely rindo.  
- Acho melhor vocês pensarem bem e seguirem o conselho do James... – brincou Remo.  
- Vamos mudar de assunto? – perguntou Lílian rubra.  
- Certo... Vai para onde agora Kely? – perguntou Tiago.  
- Para falar a verdade não sei direito. Tenho que ir para casa resolver alguns assuntos, mas logo me mudo. – respondeu a menina assim que desceu da carruagem para embarcar no expresso.  
- Se mudar? – perguntou Peter confuso.  
- Lily e eu vamos morar juntas! – respondeu ela. – E vocês? Vão fazer o que?  
- Sirius e Remo vão lá para casa até começarem os cursos. – respondeu Tiago.  
- Eu vou para casa, mas amanhã mesmo começo a procurar emprego e uma casa para mim e Alice. – disse Frank embarcando.  
- Minha mãe já arrumou um emprego para mim no hospital. Começo o curso semana que vem e me caso! – respondeu Alice.  
- Eu vou para casa... Não sei o que fazer da vida ainda! – respondeu Peter.  
- Pensei que fosse ser aurora! – disse Sirius para Alice.  
- Eu queria ser, mas o curso é muito longo. E como tenho todas as matérias para ser medi bruxa também...  
- Vou sentir tanta falta desse lugar! – disse Lílian vendo Hogwarts se afastar pela janela.  
- Te prometo que voltamos algum dia! – disse Tiago abraçando a namorada.  
- Vou cobrar! – disse ela rindo.  
- Pode cobrar Lily. – respondeu ele sorrindo.  
- Tem certeza que não querem ir lá para casa? – perguntou Sirius.  
- E o que iríamos fazer na casa dos Black's? – perguntou Kely rindo.  
- Estou falando da minha casa... A mansão Potter! – disse Sirius com um enorme sorriso.  
- Sua casa? – perguntou Alice rindo.  
- Nossa... – responderam Tiago e Sirius fazendo os outros rirem.  
-Quem sabe eu mude de idéia e fique alguns dias lá... Se o tio James e a Tia Sara não se importarem... – disse Kely  
- Não vão se importar! – disseram os dois meninos novamente.  
- Ela vai amar... Ter tantos marotos trancados dentro de uma casa não deve ser nada agradável. – brincou Alice.  
- Como dizia minha prima Mariana: "Marotos são a perdição do mundo!" – brincou Tiago.  
- Sinto saudades da Mariana! – disse Alice triste.  
- Todos nós sentimos! – disse Lílian.  
- Mudando de assunto... – disse Remo tentando animar as coisas. – O que acharam da formatura?  
- Amei... gostei principalmente depois que sai do salão. – disse Sirius com um enorme sorriso fazendo Kely ficar levemente vermelha.  
- Amei a banda... Estava perfeita! – disse Kely.  
- Amei os discursos... Principalmente o seu Sirius! – disse Alice.  
- Aquelas fotos estavam de mais Sirius... A formatura foi de mais! – disse Frank animado.  
- Perfeita se não fosse por eu ter que me separar de todos vocês. – disse Tonks um pouco triste.  
- Vamos nos ver todas as férias Tonks! – disse Lílian abraçando a menina.  
- E vocês dois? O que acharam da festa? Dá para contar o que aconteceu depois do Tiago ter arrebentado com a cara do Snape? – perguntou Sirius.  
- Só se contarem o que aconteceu depois que saímos... – brincou Lílian.  
- Depois que saíram Belatrix e Malfoy foram ajudar o Snape... – começou Sirius.  
- O que fez o Sirius brigar com a Belatrix de novo.. – disse Kely de mal humor.  
- Ela que veio com graça... Só me defendi! – disse Sirius.  
- Afinal o que aconteceu? – perguntou Tiago.  
- Belatrix disse que iria matar você e Sirius se irritou e azarou-a no meio da festa. – respondeu Remo.  
- Obrigado Sirius! – agradeceu Tiago.  
- Não foi nada... – respondeu Sirius com um enorme sorriso.  
- Depois de toda a confusão armada, com o Snape e a Belatrix no chão Dumbledore chegou e nós mandou ir para a cama. – disse Kely.  
- Fomos ver como estavam lá no banheiro e nos deparamos com os dois no maior amasso... – disse Kely rindo.  
- Pensamos que iram estar brigando... – comentou Sirius.  
- Vamos dizer que o Tiago me conhece o suficiente para saber que eu nunca beijaria o Snape... Isso é nojento! – disse Lílian fazendo uma careta.  
- Então quer dizer que se fosse outro você teria beijado? – perguntou ele ficando sério.  
- Claro que sim... – respondeu Lílian entrando na brincadeira. – Beijaria o Pontas... Conhece?  
- Não, mas faço questão de conhecer o meu adversário... Avise ele que sou ciumento e egoísta... Não divido você com ninguém! – brincou Tiago.  
- Vou avisar.. – brincou Lílian dando um selinho no namorado.  
- Posso saber como o senhor Potter estava todo molhado quando chegamos ao banheiro? – perguntou Kely.  
- Vamos dizer que água fria acalma os nervos... – explicou Tiago.  
- Joguei o Tiago de baixo do chuveiro para ele se acalmar. E deu certo! – disse Lílian rindo.  
- Deveria ter apagado o fogo dele também.. – brincou Remo.  
- E apagou! – disse Lílian para Tiago rindo sem que os outros escutassem.  
- Não foi bem assim... – disse Tiago emburrado.  
- O que não foi bem assim Tiago? – perguntou Alice.  
- Não vai me dizer que você não funcionou na hora... – brincou Sirius fazendo todos rirem e Tiago fechar ainda mais a cara.  
- Não foi isso! – respondeu Tiago irritado. – É que eu não levei preservativos. – respondeu ele sussurrando morrendo e vergonha.  
- Esta brincando? – perguntaram os meninos rindo.  
- É sério... Nem lembrei... – disse Tiago envergonhado.

**(N/A: conseguem imaginar Tiago envergonhado?? Rsrsrs)**

- Já falei para você sempre ter um por perto Pontas! – disse Sirius enquanto gargalhava.  
- Eu falei para você tomar poção Lily! – brincou Alice também rindo.  
- Não tem graça! – disseram os dois emburrados.

Os amigos riram por mais algum tempo.  
- Vão rir quanto tempo mais? – perguntou Tiago irritado.  
- Foi mau Pontas... É que é engraçado... Quando a ruiva cede, você não pode... – respondeu Frank.  
- Pensamos que ela nunca iria ceder! – disse Sirius entre risos.  
- Não é para tanto! – disse Lílian irritada e vermelha.  
- Ok! Já paramos de rir! – disse Kely tentando não rir mais.  
- E quando vão tentar de novo? – perguntou Peter.  
- Isso é pergunta que se faça Peter? – perguntou Remo.  
- Assim que possível. – respondeu Tiago.  
- Não tão cedo! – respondeu a ruiva ao mesmo tempo fazendo todos rirem de novo.  
- Por que não tão cedo? – perguntou Tiago para ela.  
- E por que assim que der? – perguntou ela.  
- Oras... Só não foi por que estávamos desprevenidos... – respondeu ele.  
- Mudei de idéia... Ainda bem que não aconteceu nada. – respondeu ela.  
- Como assim mudou de idéia? – perguntou ele espantado.  
- Mudando... Vi que não esta na minha hora... – respondeu ela dando de ombros.  
- Mas Lily... – começou ele.  
- Mais nada! Você disse que iria esperar. – disse a ruiva.  
- Tudo bem... – respondeu ele com um bico.  
- Pelo visto só no casamento Tiaginho! – brincou Sirius.  
- Acho que nem no casamento. – disse Kely.  
- Em falar nessas coisas... Tinha me esquecido de te pergunta uma coisa Kely.. – começou a ruiva com um olhar vingativo.  
- Pergunte... – disse Kely ficando séria.  
- Sirius disse que você não era virgem... Com quem foi a sua primeira vez? – perguntou Lílian sem rodeios.  
- Bem... Foi... É que... – começou ela vermelha igual um pimentão.  
- Boa pergunta Lily... Eu também estava curiosa há algum tempo. – disse Alice parando de rir e prestando atenção na conversa.  
- Isso é assunto particular dela! – protestou Lílian.  
- Eu nunca contei para ninguém... Nem sei como eles descobriram. – disse Kely.  
- Somos marotos Kely... – respondeu Remo.  
- Não é melhor mudar de assunto? – perguntou Sirius de cara fechada.  
- Tem ciúmes do ex dela? – perguntou Frank rindo.  
- Não é ciúmes! – respondeu Sirius.  
- É melhor deixar isso para lá... – respondeu Tiago.  
- Eu quero saber! Tenho o direito por ser melhor amiga... – disse Lílian.  
- É vergonhoso de mais Lily! – disse Kely cabisbaixa.  
- Esquece isso Lily... Kely não quer falar disso. – disse Tiago.  
- Tiago esta certo... Não quero falar disso. – disse Kely saindo da cabine.  
- Não entendi nada! – disse Alice confusa.  
- Vou falar com ela. – disse Sirius se levantando.  
- Vou aproveitar que o trem esta vazio e vou levar minha namorada para outra cabine... – disse Frank puxando Alice.  
- Não vamos ficar de vela. – disse Remo. – Vamos dar uma volta Tonks?  
- Com prazer! – respondeu a menina sorrindo e acompanhando o maroto.  
- Agora que eles saíram... – começou Lílian.  
- Kely te conta depois... Ela só não queria que todos soubessem.. – disse Tiago.  
- É tão ruim assim? – perguntou Lílian indignada.  
- Depende do ponto de vista. Sinceramente eu não acho... A do Sirius foi pior... – disse ele rindo.  
- Por que não me fala logo? – perguntou Lílian curiosa.  
- Por que a Kely que tem que fazer isso... – respondeu Tiago.  
- E vou fazer... – disse Kely entrando novamente na cabine.  
- Consegui trazê-la de volta! – disse Sirius com um sorriso tímido.  
- Não estou te forçando a nada Kely... – disse Lílian.  
- Eu sei... Mas acho que deveria saber... Sendo minha melhor amiga...  
- Obrigada! – respondeu Lílian com um pequeno sorriso.  
- Que tal azarar alguém no corredor Tiago? Sua despedida ao Snape e a minha ao Malfoy? – perguntou Sirius.  
- Vamos... Quero deixar ele com um olho roxo também... Só o nariz quebrado não teve graça! – respondeu Tiago animado. – Depois voltamos! – disse dando um beijo rápido na namorada e saindo.

**  
- Malfoy? – perguntou Lílian espantada.  
- Foi... Nem sei direito como aconteceu.. – respondeu Kely.  
- Sua primeira vez foi com o Malfoy? – perguntou Lílian novamente.  
- Vai querer que eu confirme quantas vezes? – perguntou Kely rindo.  
- Desculpa é que é difícil acreditar. – disse Lílian surpresa.  
- Foi quase que a força... – disse Kely.  
- Imagino! – respondeu Lílian pensativa.  
- Por isso eu não queria contar...  
- E por que não denunciou ele? – perguntou Lílian.  
- Achei melhor não... Ele poderia se vingar depois... Sabe tivemos um caso no segundo ano... Quando eu e você não nos falávamos direito... Aí não te contei...  
- Caso? – perguntou Lílian.  
- Estávamos saindo escondidos... Dando uns beijos... Nada de mais... Até que ele forçou a barra e eu disse que não... Ai ele me agarrou e aconteceu... – explicou Kely.  
- E como será que os marotos descobriram? – perguntou Lílian.  
- Eles não sabem como foi... Quero dizer... Contei há pouco para o Sirius, por isso a raiva dele com o Malfoy, mas provável que Tiago ainda não saiba da história toda.  
- Vou agora mesmo arrebentar a cara do Malfoy! – disse Lílian irritada.  
- Não faça isso... Ele já esta com raiva de nós duas... – disse Kely inutilmente tentando segurar à amiga.

**  
- Vai se ver comigo Black! – disse Malfoy revoltado de ponta cabeça dentre de uma cabine com o nariz sangrando.  
- Vamos ver quem vai se ferrar nessa história Malfoy! – retrucou Sirius.  
- Não quer se juntar ao seu amigo Ranhoso? – perguntou Tiago rindo.  
- Temos conta a acertar Potter! – disse Snape com uma enorme fúria.  
- E pretende fazer o que? Agarrar a minha namorada de novo? – perguntou Tiago rindo.  
- Não seria má idéia... Ela beija tão bem... – disse Snape com um sorriso nos lábios.  
- Beijo bem nos seus sonhos Ranhoso? – perguntou Lílian chegando e se apoiando na porta da cabine.  
- Não estava falando de sonhos Lil... Estava falando de ontem de noite... – disse Snape.  
- Que horas? Na hora que Tiago quebrou seu nariz ou na hora que Sirius quase te matou? – perguntou Lílian rindo.  
- Não a chame de Lil... Já falei para não dirigir a palavra a ela. – disse Tiago nervoso.  
- Ora, quem temos aqui... Lílian Evans! – disse Belatrix chegando por trás de Lílian.  
- Não enche Black! – respondeu Lílian.  
- O que eu fiz? – perguntou Sirius que não viu sua prima.  
- Não é com você Sirius... – respondeu Tiago indicando Belatrix com a cabeça.  
- A... – disse ele vendo Belatrix. – Olá Bella!  
- Sirius! – cumprimentou a menina.  
- Tenho que ir... – disse Sirius se virando para Malfoy de novo. – Nos encontramos qualquer dia e acertamos as coisas. Isso é lembrança minha. – disse antes de dar um soco no estomago de Lucio.  
- Já vai Six? – perguntou Bella.  
- Vou sim priminha! – respondeu ele irritado.  
- Fique mais um pouco... Te garanto que não vai se arrepender.  
- Deixa seu noivo escutar isso.. – disse Sirius balançando negativamente a cabeça.  
- Vamos recordar os velhos tempos Six! – disse Belatrix sugestivamente.  
- Já falei para ficar longe dele! – disse Kely chegando.  
- Vai ver se eu estou na esquina Mrght! – disse Belatrix irritada.  
- Não vale a pena meu amor! – disse Sirius vendo Kely abrir a boca para responder. – Vamos namorar um pouco? – perguntou dando um beijo na menina.  
- Vai mesmo me trocar por essa... – começou Belatrix enojada.  
- Já troquei! – respondeu ele para Belatrix. – Vocês não vêm? – perguntou para Tiago e Lílian antes de sair.  
- Vamos... Não tenho mais nada para fazer aqui. – respondeu Tiago para Sirius. – Não esquece o que eu te disse Snape! – disse Tiago antes de sair levando Lílian junto.

**  
Depois de mais algum tempo o trem parou na plataforma 9 ¾. Tiago e seus amigos desceram do trem e foram de encontro os Potter:

- Que saudades! – disse Sara abraçando Tiago e Sirius demoradamente.  
- Vai nos sufocar mãe! - Disse Tiago.  
- Saudades das damas! – disse James beijando a mão das meninas. – Você eu não conheço! – disse para Tonks.  
- Esta é a Nynfadora Tonks. – apresentou Tiago fazendo a menina fazer uma careta pela pronuncia do seu primeiro nome.  
- Maravilhosa! – disse James.  
- Obrigada! Mas tenho que ir... – disse ela sem graça. – Vou sentir saudades! – disse a menina se despedindo dos amigos e parando em Remo – Nos falamos?  
- Sempre que der. – disse ele antes de beijá-la.  
- Estão juntos? – perguntou James para Lílian.  
- Não mais! – respondeu a menina levemente triste.

Tonks se separou de Remo e foi rapidamente embora para junto da mãe que acenou para Sirius, que retribuiu o cumprimento.

- Quem é aquela? – perguntou Sara com ciúmes.  
- Minha prima mãe! – respondeu ele.  
- Menos mal! – respondeu Sara fazendo todos rirem.  
- Falei que ela era ciumenta! – cochichou James para Lílian a fazendo rir.  
- Olá meninas! – disse Sara para Lílian, Kely e Alice.  
- Olá! – responderam elas.  
- Temos que ir. Meus pais estão nos esperando! – disse Frank.  
- Tchau gente! – disse Alice antes de sair.

- Todos vão lá para casa? – perguntou James animado.  
- Não... Eu vou para casa! – responderam Kely e Lílian.  
- Tem certeza? – perguntou James.  
- Mais que absoluta. Minha mãe já esta me esperando. Tchau meninos! – respondeu Kely abraçando todos.  
- Me escreve! – pediu Sirius após dar um beijo na namorada.  
- Todos os dias! – respondeu Kely antes de se afastar.  
- Vai conosco Lílian? – perguntou Sara.  
- Acho melhor ir para casa. Tiago já deve ter dito... – respondeu ela.  
- Não vai mudar de idéia? – perguntou Tiago esperançoso.  
- Não... Vou para casa mesmo.  
- Mas sua irmã não a quer lá! – disse Remo.  
- Problema é dela. A casa é tão minha quanto dela! – respondeu ruiva.  
- Se mudar de idéia a casa estará aberta para você – disse James.  
- Obrigada! – respondeu Lílian.  
- Não quer nem uma carona? – perguntou Tiago.  
- É melhor não... Eu aparato mesmo... – respondeu Lílian.  
- Faço questão de te deixar em casa! – disse James – E não aceito não como resposta. – completou vendo que ela iria recusar.  
- Tiago precisa saber onde é sua casa... Como vai te visitar? – perguntou Sirius rindo.  
- Não precisa gente... Obrigada! Mas eu vou aparatar!  
- Posso ir junto? – perguntou Tiago.  
- Claro que você vai junto! – respondeu James. – Te vemos mais tarde lá em casa. Tchau ruivinha. Te vejo em breve! – disse James puxando todos para fora da estação.  
- Não demora Tiago! – disse Sara irritada. – Tchau Lílian. Boa sorte com sua irmã!  
- Obrigada senhora Potter! – respondeu a menina.  
- Tchau Lily! – disseram Sirius e Remo depois de darem um abraço nela.  
- Nos vemos em breve! – disse Sirius saindo.  
- Apareça lá antes deu ir embora hein! – disse Remo saindo.  
- Vamos? – perguntou Tiago pegando as malas da namorada.  
- Vamos! – respondeu a menina insegura.

O casal aparatou em um beco perto da casa de Lílian, alias, Lílian aparatou levando Tiago, que como não sabia onde era a casa da namorada não poderia visualizar o lugar, não podendo então aparatar.

O casal foi silenciosamente em direção a uma casa. Chegando lá Lílian respirou fundo e entro no jardim:

- Tem certeza que quer voltar aqui? – perguntou Tiago.  
- Tenho... Preciso voltar!  
- Mas vão ser muitas lembranças... E ainda tem a sua irmã... – começou Tiago.  
- Eu sei... Mas tenho você comigo. – Tiago deu um sorriso fraco ao ouvir isso - Vou sobreviver! – brincou ela.  
- Esta entregue em casa senhorita Evans! – disse ele ao pararem em frente à porta de entrada.  
- Agradeço a gentileza senhor Potter! – respondeu ela rindo e se aproximou para tocar a campainha.  
- Não tem chave? – perguntou ele surpreso.  
- Não! – respondeu ela dando de ombros.  
- Não acha que a Pe... – mas parou de falar quando viu Petúnia abrir distraidamente a porta.

Assim que a menina viu a irmã teve vontade de fechar a porta na cara dela. Mas se conteve:

- O que quer aqui aberração? – perguntou tentando ficar calma.  
- Eu morro aqui se você não lembra! – respondeu Lílian empurrando Petúnia para o lado e entrando em casa. – Entre Tiago! – convidou ela vendo que o menino não iria entrar.  
- Já falei que aqui não é mais a sua casa.  
- Chame um advogado e prove que a casa não é minha. Por enquanto eu fico aqui! – respondeu Lílian antes de se deparar com um rapaz na sala. – Olá... Você é Valter certo? – perguntou ela.  
- Sou e você...? – perguntou ele.  
- Lílian Evans! –respondeu Lílian se sentando no sofá. – Esse é Tiago Potter meu namorado.  
- Prazer! – disse Valter os olhando estranhamente.  
- Sai daqui aberração! E leve esse seu namorado junto! – gritou Petúnia voltando para a sala.  
- Não saio. E Tiago fica! – disse ela sem emoção.  
- Essa aí é a aberração da minha ex-irmã Valter! – disse Petúnia vendo o olhar do noivo.  
- Ex- irmã? – perguntou Lílian rindo. – Não sabia que isso existia! – disse olhando de Petúnia que estava furiosa para um Valter confuso. – Vem Ti. Vou te mostrar a casa. – disse ela alegre para o namorado.  
- Não é melhor guardar as malas primeiro? – perguntou ele.  
- Tinha até me esquecido delas! – respondeu Lílian olhando para as malas, pegou a varinha e fez um feitiço e as malas sumiram.  
- Lílian! – advertiu Tiago vendo o espanto de Valter.  
- Me desculpe te assustei? – perguntou Lílian ironicamente para Valter. – Não se preocupe Ti. Ele sabe... Vem vou te dar alguma coisa para beber. – disse pegando a mão do namorado e indo para a cozinha.  
- Não disse que ela não viria mais aqui? – perguntou Valter confuso.  
- Vou expulsa-la! – disse Petúnia.  
- Então é verdade tudo que me disse! – disse Valter espantado.  
- Não acreditou em mim? – perguntou Petúnia.  
Logo depois não escutaram mais a conversa do casal assustado na sala.

- Quer água? Refrigerante? Suco? – perguntou a menina abrindo a geladeira.  
- Rebrigeranter? O que é isso? – perguntou ele confuso.  
- Refrigerante! É coisa de trouxa! Experimente! – disse ela dando uma latinha para ele.  
Depois que Tiago experimentou:

- Muito bom! – disse ele olhando a latinha atentamente.  
- Os trouxas fazem algumas coisas gostosas! – brincou ela rindo. – Como já viu... Aqui é a cozinha. Onde estávamos é a sala. Ali temos a lavanderia... – disse ela apontando o quintal pela janela. – E ali o banheiro. – disse ela apontando um corredor - no final do corredor tem o quarto dos meus pais.  
- Bonita casa! – disse ele sorrindo.  
- Vamos... Vou te mostrar o resto! – disse ela puxando ele para a sala de novo.  
- Não foi embora ainda? – perguntou Petúnia ao vê-la de novo.  
- Não fui e não vou tão cedo querida! – respondeu Lílian com um sorriso falso.

Mostrou os outros dois quartos para o garoto, o sótão, e o banheiro.  
- Por fim... Este é meu quarto. – disse ela abrindo uma porta.  
- Bem organizado! – falou ele irônico vendo a bagunça.  
- Obra da Petúnia! – respondeu ela irritada.  
- Você deixa ela mexer assim nas suas coisas? – perguntou ele tentando arrumar um lugar para sentar.  
- Não... No mínimo ela estava procurando alguma coisa... Senta aqui! – disse tirando algumas coisas da cama.  
- Alguma coisa? – perguntou ele se sentando.  
- Sei lá... Alguma coisa mágica... Ela morre de ciúmes... Desde quando o Dumbledore disse que ela não poderia ir para Hogwarts ela ficou assim... – disse Lílian dando de ombros.  
- Vamos nos ver quando agora? – perguntou ele trocando de assunto.  
- Não sei... Vou tirar uns dias para arrumar aqui, ver a papelada de óbito da minha mãe. Ver algumas coisas trouxas... Depois procurar um emprego...  
- E onde seu namorado se encaixa em tudo isso? – perguntou ele colocando as mãos na cintura.  
- Sempre que der eu passo lá... Posso aparatar? – perguntou para ele.  
- Lá em casa tem feitiço anti-aparatação, mas pode aparatar na rua... Lá só morram bruxos...  
- Agora vamos parar de conversar e namorar um pouco? – perguntou Lílian sentando no colo de Tiago.  
- Só estava esperando a sua permissão! – disse ele antes de beijá-la.

Depois de quase meia hora Petúnia entra de sopetão no quarto:

- Que pouca vergonha é essa? – perguntou vendo Lílian no colo de Tiago aos beijos com ele.  
- Estou beijando meu namorado, você deveria experimentar às vezes... Quem sabe namorando não fica um pouco menos chata? – perguntou Lílian se levantando do colo de Tiago.  
- Já pegou tudo que tinha para pegar? – perguntou Petúnia.  
- Pegar? Esta regredindo? Já falei que a casa é minha também. Eu fico o tempo que quiser. – respondeu Lílian irritada.  
- Sai da minha casa. Não quero aberrações aqui!  
- Não enche! E antes que eu esqueça... Quem deixou você mexer no meu quarto? – perguntou irritada.  
- Esse quarto não é mais seu!  
- Se eu perceber que tem algo faltando vai se entender comigo depois! – disse Lílian não se importando com o que a menina falava.  
- Não vou deixar você ficar aqui! – disse Petúnia.  
- Tenta! – disse ela empurrando Petúnia para fora do quarto. – E não tente entrar aqui... Vou colocar um feitiço na porta! – gritou Lílian.  
- Você vai ter problemas com ela... – comentou Tiago.  
- Eu sempre tive Ti...  
- Não quer mesmo ir para a minha casa? – perguntou ele mais uma vez.  
- Não... Prometo que se eu não agüentar me mudo para lá... – respondeu ela sorrindo.  
- Vou cobrar! – disse Tiago.  
- Pode cobrar! – respondeu Lílian rindo.  
- Infelizmente tenho que ir Lily... Meus pais devem estar me esperando... Já esta na hora do jantar...  
- Tem razão... – respondeu ela.  
- Posso vir te visitar? – perguntou ele.  
- Sempre que quiser... Só que aqui não dá para usar pó de flu!  
- Por que não pede para ligarem sua lareira na rede? – perguntou ele.  
- Vejo isso outro dia...  
- Onde posso aparatar aqui? – perguntou ele.  
- Melhor aqui em casa. Se quiser pode vir aqui no meu quarto... Por que pode ter alguma visita... Sei lá...  
- Certo! – disse ele com um sorriso.  
- Me avise antes de aparecer... Talvez eu saia e você não me encontre!  
- Deixe a Jim e a Midd visitarem o Edd às vezes...  
- Não se preocupe... Ele também pode vir aqui quando quiser... Mande cartas que eles vão se ver... – brincou Lílian olhando as duas corujinhas na gaiola.  
- Não se preocupe... Te escrevo todos os dias! – respondeu ele lhe dando um último beijo. – Aparece lá em casa. Vou estar lá à semana inteira!  
- Vai esperar o Remo ir viajar para sair? – perguntou Lílian.  
- Vou... Não posso deixá-lo sozinho em casa. Vai jantar lá qualquer dia... Te amo... – disse antes de aparatar.  
- Também! – disse ela para o nada. – Já vou te soltar Jim... – disse ela para a coruja.

_Vou ter o maior trabalho para arrumar esse quarto... Ainda tenho que ir ao ministério... Colocar feitiços na casa... Snape sabe onde morro e logo pode aparecer com seus amiguinhos... Tenho que procurar um emprego e me acertar com os trouxas... Tirar a carta de motorista... Quanta coisa!!!_ - pensava a menina vendo a bagunça do quarto.

**  
- Você demorou Tiago! – disse James ao vê-lo surgir.  
- Estava conversando com a Lily...  
- E a chata da irmã dela? – perguntou Remo.  
- Ficou perturbando... Falando asneiras...  
- Coitada da Lily! – disse Sirius.  
- Qualquer dia vamos visitá-la! – disse James animado.  
- Falou que ela pode aparecer quando quiser? – perguntou Sara.  
- Falei... Ela disse que aparece... Disse que vai resolver algumas coisas e qualquer dia aparece aqui...  
- Não trouxe a Jim e a Midd com você? – perguntou Sirius vendo Edd voando pela sala.  
- Lily não deixou... Deixe que quando eu mandar cartas Edd verá as duas... – respondeu ele rindo.  
- Então vamos comer rapazes? – perguntou Sara.  
- Demorou tia Sara! – disse Remo.  
- Estava só esperando o Tiago! – disse ela sorrindo.

* * *

**Não acredito que já estamos nessa parte da fic... Agora que as coisas começam a acontecer... Vida nova aos nossos heróis...**

**Espero que tenha gostado da despedida da escola e estejam prontos para uma vida de aurores...**

L. Potter: então... o que achou do discurso do sirius?? era o que vc estava mais empolgada

Mizuki Yin: realmente tem exames deles que eu tb não me importava em ter rsrsrs ai... tiago de smoking nem me fale rsrsrs

flor potter: não tem problemas que não gosta de ecsrever... eu adoro ler meus leitores pra saber o que acharam rsrsr a lily paranóica?? imagina!!! huahauah

Ju!: obrigada Ju!!! Espero que tenha gostado do cap

**Bjinhos amores... posto logo ok?? Até mais... Obrigada pelos comentários**


	31. Festa na piscina

Na segunda feira Lílian acordou cedo, desceu para tomar café. E para a sua alegria não viu Petúnia no caminho.

Tomou suco e comeu torrada. Arrumou a cozinha rapidamente. Voltou para o quarto. Olhou aterorizada para a bagunça. Viu a pequena Midd comendo na gaiola.

_Não tem jeito... Vou ter que arrumar essa bagunça que a Petúnia fez... O emprego vai ficar para amanhã! Ou melhor... Preciso ainda ir ao cartório trouxas retirar os papéis... Vida de bruxa não é fácil... Tenho que arrumar um jeito de ver o Tiago... Não quero ficar muito tempo longe dele... Ai! Lílian... Que vida... O que será de você agora? _ - pensava a menina olhando para a bagunça do quarto.

Os dias pareciam se arrastar lentamente para Lílian. Duas semanas logo se passaram, e ela ainda não tinha arrumado um emprego. Viu uma coruja se aproximar:

_Lílian,_

_Oi amiga...  
Já arrumei um trabalho aqui no hospital de ajudante de enfermeira. Vou começar a juntar o dinheiro para a nossa casa... Andei falando com os meninos. Eles querem marcar de nós ver... Acho que você já deve saber... Tiago disse que logo falaria com você. Arrumou o emprego? Minha mãe falou para você procurar em tal de Olho Tonto, é um auror, aparece que ele esta procurando alguém para ajudá-lo com algumas poções, e você é boa nisso...  
Estou morrendo de saudades de você! Alice me mandou uma carta... Disse que está a maior correria por causa do casamento.... Fico tão feliz por ela... Agora vou vê-la todos os dias... Estamos trabalhando juntas..._

_Saudades,  
Kely Mrght_

- Pelo menos ela me ajudou! – brincou Lílian olhando para a carta. - Vou responder e já vou ao ministério procurar esse tal de Olho Tonto!  
- Falando sozinha aberração? – perguntou Petúnia parada na porta do quarto de Lílian.  
- O que faz aqui Petúnia? – perguntou Lílian secamente.  
- Vim te informar que não quero você aqui hoje.  
- Você não me quer aqui nunca... – ironizou Lílian.  
- Já que não consigo tirar você daqui definitivamente então sou obrigada a te tirar daqui nos dias mais importantes...  
- E o que tem de tão importante? – perguntou Lílian revirando os olhos.  
- Valter vem aqui!  
- Ele vem aqui todos os dias! – disse Lílian dando de ombros.  
- Os pais dele vêm junto sua inútil.  
- E...? – perguntou Lílian desinteressada.  
- E não quero uma aberração para assustá-los.  
- Sinto muito. Vou ficar. Vai se acostumando! – disse Lílian pegando um pergaminho enquanto Petúnia saia batendo os pés.

_Kely,_

_Fiquei muito feliz em receber uma carta sua...  
E mais feliz ainda em saber que arrumou o emprego... Obrigado pela dica...  
Vou procurar o tal Olho Tonto hoje mesmo...  
Não falei ainda com a Alice, e ando falando pouco com Tiago... Jim não pode fazer viagens longas por causa da Midd, e Tiago usa a coruja para falar com seus pais também que nunca estão em casa. Ele não me falou de encontro nenhum ainda...  
Mas hoje é dia de eu receber carta dele... Acho que ele comenta algo. E você e Sirius? Estão bem? Você não falou dele na carta!  
Estou indo marcar uma reunião com Olho Tonto.  
Espero que nos encontremos em breve...  
Mande beijos para Alice, estou com saudades dela..._

_Saudades,  
Lílian Evans._

Lílian olhou mais uma vez para a carta pensando na amiga antes de colocá-la na coruja.  
Logo em seguida Lílian trocou de roupa e foi para o mistério.

Quando voltou para casa já depois das cinco da tarde feliz por ter conseguido o trabalho viu Edd junto com Jim na gaiola.

- Olá Edd! Veio só visitar a Jim ou tem alguma coisa para mim? – perguntou ela parando em frente à gaiola.  
A coruja deu um pio baixo e saiu da gaiola pousando na escrivaninha da menina.  
- Obrigada! – disse ela pegando a carta enquanto a coruja voltava para junta de sua amada.  
- Queria que Tiago ficasse assim comigo também! – brincou Lílian vendo as corujas juntas.

_Lírio,_

_Como vão as coisas?  
Estou com tantas saudades...  
Todos estão mandando beijos.  
Vai estar em casa hoje? Vou passar aí por volta das 7 da noite pode ser? Se for sim deixe Edd aí, ele esta com saudade da família dele... rsrs...  
Meus pais acabaram de me falar que te viram conversando com o Moddy hoje... O que houve?  
Conversamos mais tarde...  
Beijos apaixonados,_

_Seu eterno,  
Tiago Potter. _

Lílian leu a carta umas três vezes para confirma se era só aquilo. Depois olhou para o relógio e viu que não daria tempo da coruja mandar a resposta dizendo que hoje não iria dar para ele vir, afinal teriam vários trouxas na casa. O jeito era esperar o namorado e torcer para que os pais de noivo da irmã se atrasassem um pouco.

Lílian se trocou rapidamente e terminou de arrumar o quarto. Desceu para ver como andavam os preparativos para o jantar:  
- O que faz aqui aberração? – perguntou Petúnia vendo Lílian entrar na cozinha.  
- Admirando sua beleza que não iria ser! – respondeu Lílian irritada indo fazer um bolo.  
- Você não quer fazer bolo agora, não é? – perguntou Petúnia irritada.  
- Não quero... Eu vou fazer! – disse ela agitando a varinha e os ingredientes começaram a se misturar para fazer a massa. – E não se preocupe, vou ficar no meu quarto. – disse assim que colocou o bolo no forno.  
- Se tem amor à vida não sairia de lá para nada! – respondeu Petúnia.  
- Melhor nem responder! – disse Lílian antes de sair da cozinha.  
- Sai sua aberração inútil!  
- Inútil?  
- Claro que sim... Você nem traz dinheiro para dentro de casa. – disse Petúnia irritada.  
- Quer dinheiro? Tome! – disse Lílian jogando alguns chicletes na mesa.  
- O que é isso? – perguntou Petúnia observando os objetos.  
- Dinheiro!  
- Dinheiro? Isso não é dinheiro! – disse Petúnia debochadamente.  
- Claro que é... É dinheiro do bruxo!  
- Tira isso daqui. Não quero nada que venha do seu tipo de gente.  
- Então não me irrite! – respondeu a ruiva irritada  
- Se saísse daqui faria questão de nem olhar na sua cara!  
- Logo eu saio! Vou ficar bem longe de você! – respondeu Lílian antes de sair.

Depois de mais ou menos meia hora Lílian escuta a campainha tocar, e assim se apressa a arrumar a mesa para ela e Tiago comerem no seu quarto, mas não foi rápido o bastante, no segundo seguinte o moreno aparata no seu quarto:

- Atrapalho? – perguntou o moreno com uma voz rouca assim que surgiu e viu Lílian com velas nas mãos.  
- Estava a sua espera... Fiz algumas coisas para comermos! – respondeu a moça abrindo um enorme sorriso e colocando as velas na mesa.  
- Não vai me dar nem um beijo? – perguntou ele sorrindo.

A ruiva não pensou duas vezes e se jogou nos braços de seu amado, beijos de saudade, paixão e carinho foram trocados, juras de amor foram feitas, em poucos minutos e casal já se sentia como se nunca tivessem se separado.

- Senti tanto a sua falta! – disse Tiago sorrindo alegremente após soltar a menina.  
- Aposto que eu senti muito mais! – respondeu ela rindo.  
- Vejo que arrumou o quarto! – brincou ele.  
- Vejo que continua com um ótimo humor! – respondeu ela sorrindo.  
- Sempre o tive meu lírio! – disse ele entregando um lírio para a amada.  
- Espera um pouco que vou terminar de arrumar aqui para que possamos comer! – disse ela se afastando e voltando a arrumar a mesa.  
- Cadê o Edd e a Jim? – perguntou Tiago observando Lílian colocando os talheres na mesa.  
- Foram caçar! – respondeu simplesmente.  
- Eles estão se dando bem?  
- Parece que sim... Só a coitada da Midd que fica às vezes sozinha... – brincou Lílian.  
- Posso pegar a Midd? – perguntou Tiago observando a pequena corujinha olhando para ele.  
- Melhor não... O veterinário disse que a Jim não iria gostar... Que é melhor esperar para pegar a Midd e mandar cartas por ela. – respondeu Lílian.  
- Que pena!  
- Já volto Ti... Vou buscar o guardanapo que eu esqueci. Fique aí... Têm vários trouxas na sala, e você esta com vestes de bruxos...  
- Tudo bem... Não quero dar de cara com a minha querida cunhada! – disse ele irônico fazendo Lílian rir.

Lílian voltou rapidamente e viu Tiago sentado em uma cadeira na varanda olhando as estrelas.

- O que tanto olha? – perguntou ela quando voltou.  
- A nossa estrela... O céu... A beleza... – respondeu ele pensativo.  
- Quem é você e o que fez com o Tiago? – perguntou ela rindo.  
- Muito engraçado... – respondeu ele irônico.  
- Obrigada! – respondeu ela rindo ainda mais. – Aprendi com você. – completou abraçando ele por trás.  
- Você esta mais linda do que eu me lembrava! – disse ele romanticamente ficando de frente para ela.  
- Você também! – respondeu a menina antes de beijá-lo.

O casal ficou algum tempo namorando e olhando as estrelas, até que Lílian resolveu mudar o rumo das coisas:

- Está com fome? – perguntou e menina.  
- Mais ou menos... E você?  
- Morrendo! – disse ela rindo. – Vamos comer?  
- Vamos! – respondeu ele rindo da cara da amada.

O jantar do casal foi o mais tranqüilo possível, conversaram sobre as duas última semanas, o novo emprego de Lílian, os marotos na casa de Tiago, para o casal a noite foi perfeita. Assim que terminaram de comer a sobremesa Tiago achou que era a hora certa para fazer um anuncio a mando de sua mãe:

- Lily...  
- Sim! – disse ela colocando a última garfada de bolo na boca.  
- Vai ter uma festa na piscina domingo lá em casa... Você vai, não é?  
- Depois de amanhã?  
- É... Sabe... Despedida do Remo... Ele vai para a França segunda bem cedo.  
- Claro que vou....  
- Minha mãe pediu para você chegar cedo.  
- Cedo que horas? – perguntou Lílian receosa.  
- Umas sete da manhã... – respondeu Tiago.  
- Sete horas? – perguntou ela espantada.  
- Estava brincando Lily... Chegue na hora que quiser... Se eu fosse você chegava lá para as dez ou onze... É o horário que as meninas disseram que iriam chegar.  
- Que meninas? – perguntou ela com uma pontinha de irritação.  
- Como é ciumenta! – disse ele rindo. – Estou falando da Alice e da Kely...  
- Certo...  
- Não esquece a roupa de banho... Amanhã tem piscina!  
- Usar biquíni na frente da sua mãe? – perguntou ela aterrorizada.  
- E o que tem de mais? – perguntou ele sem entender.  
- Não vou ficar de biquíni na frente dela... Que mico! – respondeu Lílian levemente vermelha.

Tiago apenas revirou os olhos.

- Vou levar tudo lá para baixo... Você fica ou vai comigo? – perguntou Lílian retirando os pratos.  
- Você não disse que tinham vários trouxas aí? – perguntou ele confuso.  
- Já devem ter ido embora. Já passa das dez Ti. – respondeu a menina dando de ombros.  
- Já? – perguntou ele espantado.  
- Já sim. Você tem hora para chegar a casa? – perguntou ela rindo.  
- Claro que não! – respondeu ele como se a pergunta dela fosse um absurdo.  
- Então vamos? – perguntou ela se segurando para não rir.  
- Damas à frente! – disse ele fazendo uma cortesia antes de pegar alguns pratos e copos para levar para a cozinha.

Assim que os jovens bruxos desceram as escadas deram de cara com Petúnia e Valter no maior amasso no sofá da sala.

- Atrapalhamos? – perguntou Lílian enquanto Tiago se segurava para não rir.  
- O que faz aqui sua aberração? – perguntou Petúnia levantando rapidamente.  
- Nada e você? – perguntou Lílian rindo.  
- Sai daqui sua assassina! – gritou Petúnia irritada.  
- Valter, meu cunhado... Queria te apresentar meu namorado, não lembro se o conhece... Este é Tiago! – disse Lílian se aproximando do rapaz assustado.  
- Como ele entrou aqui? – perguntou Petúnia vendo Tiago descer.  
- Não me lembro... Talvez tenha vindo de vassoura, ou quem sabe de flu, não... Acho que foi aparatando! – disse Lílian se fingindo de pensativa assustando Valter a cada palavra.  
- Está assustando ele! – disse Petúnia vendo o noivo receoso.  
- Era a intenção! – respondeu Lílian rindo. – Vamos Ti? – perguntou se virando para o namorado.

Petúnia ficou acalmando os nervos do namorado, enquanto o casal se dirigia para a cozinha, lavava a louça e voltava para o quarto da bruxa.

- Foi hilária a cara do seu cunhado! – disse Tiago assim que entraram enquanto Lílian foi fazer alguns feitiços sumindo com a mesa do quarto.  
- Foi mesmo! – respondeu rindo.  
- E o que vamos fazer agora? – perguntou ele.  
- Você não tem que ir? – perguntou ela.  
- Esta me expulsando? – perguntou ele fingindo surpresa e aborrecimento.  
- Claro que não... Então que tal me dar um beijo?  
- Adorei a idéia! – respondeu ele puxando a namorada pela cintura.

Ficaram um pouco namorando deitados na cama assistindo filme até que Tiago adormeceu os braços da sua ruiva.

- Ti! – chamou Lílian.

_ Meu Merlin!!! O que eu faço? Acordo ele? Mas parece estar tendo um sonho tão bom... Mas se ele dormir aqui a mãe dele não vai gostar... Mas não estamos fazendo nada... Já fizemos isso tantas vezes... Deixe-o dormir Lílian, amanhã ele vai para casa..._ - pensava a menina enquanto se levantava.

Lílian trocou de roupa, colocou sua camisola verde, arrumou um roupão semi - aberto e desceu para beber água.

Subiu rapidamente e viu que Petúnia já tinha ido dormir. Aumentou um pouco a cama e deitou com Tiago para dormir, mas quando estava pegando no sono escutou um barulho alto vindo da parte de baixo da casa.

Lílian pegou a varinha rapidamente e desceu sem fazer barulho, degrau por degrau, parecendo gato andando, viu um pedaço de vestes bruxas e logo pensou no pior:

_Será que o Snape contou para Voldmorte onde eu morava? Como vou fazer para tirá-lo daqui...?Não posso fugir... Tiago esta lá em cima dormindo, e a Petúnia no quarto... Deveria tê-lo acordado... Ele saberia o que fazer nessa situação!! Que Merlin me ajude!!!! _ - completou a menina em pensamento.

Lílian mirou a varinha decidida para onde pensou ver o bruxo:

- _Expelliarmos!_ - gritou à ruiva, e logo em seguida se ouviu um barulho de varinha caindo no chão.  
- Que droga Sara! A ruiva te desarmou! – disse James rindo.  
- Senhor e Senhora Potter? – perguntou Lílian assustada terminando de descer as escadas ao escutar as vozes.  
- Olá ruivinha! – disse James sorrindo para Lílian.  
- Esta boa em feitiços de desarmar hein! – brincou Sara indo pegar a varinha.  
- Perdão... Pensei que fosse Voldmorte!  
- Entendemos perfeitamente! – respondeu Sara sorrindo.  
- Sentem-se, por favor! – pediu a ruiva ajeitando o roupão.

Os Potter's se sentaram rapidamente.  
- Viemos por que estamos preocupados com Tiago! – disse Sara aflita.  
- Ele saiu daqui que horas? – perguntou James igualmente preocupado.  
- A culpa é minha.. – disse Lílian envergonhada.  
- Claro que não... – disse Sara já pensando no pior.  
- Se acalmem! – pediu a ruiva se sentando - Tiago não saiu daqui... Ele acabou pegando no sono e não quis acordá-lo.  
- Que alivio! – disse o casal soltando um suspiro.  
- Querem vê-lo? – perguntou Lílian.  
- Seria bom! – disse James rindo novamente.  
- Ele esta lá em cima. Venham... – disse ela se levantando para mostrar o caminho.

Subiram as escadas tentando não fazer barulho. E foram para o quarto da ruiva. Esta abriu a porta com delicadeza e os três colocaram a cabeça para dentro do quarto e viram o jovem moreno dormindo tranquilamente alheio a confusão.

- Vão acordá-lo? – perguntou ela tímida.  
- Deixe-o descansar... Faz tempo que ele não dorme direito! – disse Sara.  
- Por quê? – perguntou à ruiva fechando a porta para que todos descessem.  
- Preocupado com você, com a guerra. – esclareceu James.  
- Tem dias que ele fica horas treinando com Sirius. – disse Sara cansada voltando a se sentar.  
- E tem dias que fica na biblioteca! – completou James.  
- Biblioteca? Estamos falando do mesmo Tiago? – perguntou à ruiva.  
- Você mudou muito ele! – disse James sorrindo.  
- Para melhor é claro! – completou Sara como um agradecimento.  
- Viemos por que ficamos preocupados. Poderiam ter aviso por cartas.  
- Iria demorar a chegar. Sem contar que as corujas sumiram desde hoje de tarde.  
- Tinha a lareira. – disse Sara.  
- Faz tão pouco tempo que colocaram minha lareira na rede flu que até esqueço que posso usá-la. – respondeu a menina.  
- O que foi fazer lá no ministério hoje? – perguntou James curioso.  
- Arrumar um emprego. O auror Olho Tonto me arrumou um emprego para preparar poções em meio expediente, assim posso começar o curso de auror na segunda.  
- Isso me deixa muito feliz! – disse James com um enorme sorriso.  
- Você vai domingo lá em casa? – perguntou Sara de repente.  
- Vou sim...  
- Posso te pedir uma coisa? – perguntou Sara receosa.  
- Claro que pode! – responderam James e Lílian juntos.  
- Pode me ajudar na cozinha amanhã? – perguntou a senhora um pouco tímida.  
- Claro que sim. Só que não sei muito de culinária bruxa. Só trouxa! – respondeu a menina.  
- Não tem problema. Trocamos informações! – brincou a bruxa.  
- Fechado! – respondeu à ruiva sorrindo.  
- Que horas você vai ruivinha? – perguntou James  
- Não sei... – respondeu Lílian pensativa.  
- Pode aparecer umas dez horas? – perguntou Sara.  
- Claro. Estarei lá as dez em ponto! – respondeu a jovem ruiva sorrindo.  
- Perfeito! Agora temos que ir. Remo e Sirius devem estar preocupados. – disse James se levantando.  
- Prometo que faço Tiago ir cedo para casa. – respondeu Lílian feliz.  
- Não se preocupe. Mas faça-o voltar antes de escurecer pelo menos! – brincou James – Até domingo ruivinha linda! – disse ele depositando um beijo na bochecha da pequena fazendo sua esposa fechar à cara. – Viu como ela é ciumenta? – perguntou ele rindo antes que desaparecer nas chamas.  
- Não é ciúme! – respondeu Sara emburrada para a menina antes de abraçá-la e sair pela lareira.

Lílian voltou sorrindo deitou ao lado do namorado e dormiu.

Lílian apesar de ir dormir mais tarde acordou mais cedo.  
A menina estava agarrada com Tiago, que dormia tranquilamente sem se deixar incomodar com a luz fraca que vinha da janela.

Lílian levantou e trocou de roupa, limpou a gaiola das corujas que ainda não tinham voltado da caça, e deixou o namorado dormindo no quarto. Desceu para tomar café e a cozinha estava vazia, como de costume no sábado de manhã.

A moça comeu tranquilamente, fez uma bandeja de café da manhã e subiu para o quarto. Quase derrubou a bandeja quando viu as duas corujas (Edd e Jim) tentando inutilmente acordar seu namorado.

Lentamente e tentando não fazer barulho a jovem ruiva colocou a bandeja em cima da escrivaninha e logo em seguida se sentou na ponta da cama, observou Tiago por alguns instantes que ela mesma não saberia dizer ao certo quanto foi. Aproximou-se e chamou seu amado:  
- Tiago! – disse ao pé do ouvido dele, porém nada aconteceu.

A ruiva se lembrou do que Remo lhe disse uma vez: "Nunca vai acordá-lo assim", depois veio a sua cabeça as exatas palavras quando Remo acordou Tiago naquele dia: "Olá Lílian Evans. Como você esta bonita hoje".

_Vou acordá-lo do jeito mais engraçado possível!_ - pensou a ruiva sorrindo.

- Oi Snape minha gracinha... Veio me visitar? – disse Lílian fazendo voz doce ao ouvido de Tiago.

O menino levantou em um pulo da cama, quase pisando em cima de Edd que estava no chão e saiu voando e piando alto.

- Cadê aquele canalha? – perguntou Tiago assim que levantou.  
- Só falei isso para te acordar! – respondeu Lílian não conseguindo se conter sem rir.  
- Não achei graça! – disse ele emburrado se sentando na cama novamente.  
- Não fique assim meu amor. Eu trouxe café da manhã para você! – respondeu ela indo pegar a bandeja.  
- Minha nossa Lily! Eu não poderia ter dormido aqui... Meus pais devem estar preocupados.  
- Se acalme... Já desarmei sua mãe ontem... – respondeu Lílian distraída.  
- Desarmou? – perguntou ele sem entender pegando a bandeja que estava no colo da menina.  
- Já ai esquecendo de te contar... Seus pais vieram aqui ontem... Estavam preocupados.  
- E por que você os atacou? – perguntou Tiago confuso.  
- Fiquei assustada... Pensei que fosse Voldmorte, ou algum comensal... Esqueceu-se que aqui é casa de trouxa? – perguntou ela pensativa.  
- E conseguiu desarmar minha mãe? Minha nossa! – respondeu ele rindo.  
- Não vai comer? – perguntou vendo que ele não começava a comer.  
- É tudo para mim? – perguntou indicando a bandeja.  
- É sim... – respondeu a moça sorridente.  
- Então... Continua contando sua briga com a minha mãe! – pediu Tiago começando a comer.  
- Não foi briga! – respondeu Lílian rindo. – É que ataquei ela... E consegui desarmá-la...  
- Então nem precisa de curso de aurora! – brincou Tiago.  
- Quem dera... – respondeu Lílian pensativa.

Aquele dia passou rapidamente, com um piquenique em um parque trouxa perto da casa de Lílian.

Na manhã seguinte quase tudo estava normal na casa dos Potter's. Sirius estava jogando xadrez bruxo com James, Remo estava tomando banho, Sara estava na cozinha se matando para fazer os doces da festa com a ajuda da elfa Fifi, e Tiago... Bem Tiago por incrível que pareça tinha se trancado na biblioteca desde cedo.

James e Sirius mantinham uma grande discussão sobre quadribol quando Sara resolveu atrapalhar a festa dos dois:

- Dá para algum homem me ajudar aqui? – perguntou carregando uma caixa.  
- O que é isso Sara? – perguntou James.  
- Copos e pratos descartáveis para a festa. Leve lá para fora e arrume tudo.  
- Mas... – começou ele.  
- Não reclame! – disse a moça irritada.  
- Você esta linda com esse avental! – disse ele gentilmente.  
- Não vai escapar do serviço com apenas um elogio. – disse a ruiva sorrindo.  
- Que tal dois? – perguntou ele pegando a caixa.  
- Nem dois nem dez... Vai fazer isso James... – pediu.  
- Você venc... – mas foi interrompido com a campainha.  
- Eu atendo! – disse Sirius saindo para atender a porta. – Oi cunhada! Senti sua falta! – disse ele vendo Lílian e jogando seus braços em volta o pescoço dela.  
- Eu também senti Sirius! – respondeu ela antes de entrar.  
- Ruivinha! – exclamou James feliz colocando a caixa do chão e indo falar com Lílian.  
- Pensei que a ruivinha fosse eu! – reclamou Sara.  
- Ciumenta! – disse Sirius revirando os olhos.  
- Chegou bem na hora... Muito pontual.. – brincou James vendo que o relógio marcava 10 da manhã exatamente.  
- Então vamos para a cozinha? – perguntou Sara para Lílian assim que ela cumprimentou James.  
- Claro...  
- Não vai ver Tiago antes? – perguntou Sirius.  
- Não precisa... Ela já ficou o dia inteiro com ele ontem! – respondeu James dando de ombros.  
- Mas... – começou Sirius.  
- James tem razão! – disse Remo descendo.  
- Oi Aluado! – disse Lílian indo abraçá-lo.  
- Senti sua falta Lily! – disse o menino abraçando a moça.  
- Eu também... – respondeu Lílian. – E antes que eu esqueça... A Kely disse que só vem mais tarde Six... – disse Lílian vê virando para o amigo.  
- Ela me avisou ontem de noite Lily, mas obrigado de qualquer jeito.  
- Chega de enrolasão... Preciso de ajuda... Sou uma negação na cozinha... – disse Sara.  
- Sim senhora... – disse Lílian indo ao encontro da sogra.  
- E lá vem você com essa história que sou uma velha gaga! – disse Sara revirando os olhos.  
- Me desculpa! – disse Lílian enquanto os marotos riam.  
- Me chame de Sara, tia, mãe, você, o que quiser... Mas não me envelheça... Sou muito nova para isso! – brincou Sara.  
- Pode deixar! – respondeu a jovem ruiva rindo.

As duas ficaram fazendo doces durante algum tempo até que um moreno surgiu na cozinha derrubando alguns livros de receita que jaziam e cima da mesa, por causa do susto que levou vendo Lílian Evans cozinhando, de avental, e toca na cabeça:

- Deixe o pudim mais algum tempo no forno Sara! – disse Lílian.  
- Lílian? – perguntou Tiago confuso.  
- Oi Ti! – respondeu ela sem parar de bater a massa do bolo.  
- O que houve? Por que não me procurou? Que horas chegou? Por que esta cozinha? Você não sabe cozinhar!  
- Calma... – respondeu ela rindo. – Não houve nada... Sua mãe me pediu ajuda e eu vim ajudar... Não te procurei por que não deu tempo, cheguei por volta das dez, e não sei cozinhar, mas sei fazer doces....  
- Ainda bem... Por que eu só sei fazer comida!  
- E fica muito gostosa a gororoba dele! – disse Sirius entrando e ficou observando Lílian por alguns segundo sem se mexer.  
- O que esta fazendo? – perguntou Tiago vendo o amigo imóvel.  
- Estou gravando na cabeça a imagem.. Lílian Evans cozinhando com a sogra, com esse avental de florzinha. – respondeu Sirius rindo.  
- Cena inesquecível! – disse Remo entrando e rindo também.  
- É por que não me viram de avental ainda! – disse James entrando.  
- Nem me fale! – disse Tiago revirando os olhos.  
- Eu que o diga... Eles ficam uma graça de avental... Os dois na cozinha.. – brincou Sara rindo. – Tenho até foto... Depois te mostro Lílian!  
- Queríamos que elas ficassem tão amigas assim? – perguntou James brincando para Tiago.  
- Acho que nem tanto! – respondeu ele rindo. – Estamos ferrados!  
- Azar o de vocês! – disse Sirius rindo da cara dos dois.  
- O que é azar deles? – perguntou Kely entrando na cozinha.  
- Meu amor! – disse Sirius indo beijá-la.  
- Nada de agarração na minha cozinha filho! – disse Sara para Sirius.  
- Estamos contando os podres do James e do Tiago, quer ajudar Kely? – perguntou Lílian rindo.  
- Com prazer... Tenho uma foto do Tiago muito comprometedora abraçando o Sirius... – respondeu Kely pensativa lembrando da foto.  
- Eu quero ver... – disse Remo rindo.  
- Nem pensar.. Aquela foto está horrível! – disseram os dois jovens marotos.  
- Vai se trocar Kely. Logo Alice e Frank chegam... – disse James depois de algum tempo.  
- Já estou indo...  
- E eu vou ajudar! – disse Sirius indo atrás da moça com um olhar malicioso.  
- Você fica aqui Siris Black Potter! – disse Sara autoritária fazendo todos rirem.  
- Sujou! – disse Sirius para si mesmo com a bronca.

Logo todos os convidados estavam presentes e na piscina. O sol ajudou muito para o sucesso da festa, o calor era insuportável e ninguém, com poucas exceções agüentavam ficar longe da piscina por muito tempo.

Três jovens estavam deitadas nas cadeiras de sol conversando alegremente quando dois marotos chegaram:

- Demorou para você investir... – dizia Kely, mas parou de falar quando viu que Tiago e Sirius estavam escutando.  
- Investir no que? – perguntou Tiago sentando na pontinha da cadeira da namorada.  
- Lily precisa investir no futuro dela. – explicou Alice omitindo partes.  
- Estavam falando de você Pontas! – brincou Sirius, sem saber que era verdade.  
- Por que não vão para a piscina meninos? Logo vamos... – disse Lílian.  
- Elas estão nos expulsando! – disse Sirius com cara de cachorro molhado.  
- Não vai conseguir muita coisa com essa carinha Six! – disse Alice rindo.  
- Que droga! – disse ele se virando para sair.  
- Não vão falar mesmo o que tanto conversavam? – perguntou Tiago em uma última tentativa.  
- Não! – responderam as três.  
- Vocês não vêm para a piscina? – perguntou Remo.  
- Agora não... – respondeu Lílian.  
- Mas a água está tão boa... – disse Remo.  
- Depois vamos.. – disse Kely.  
- Aproveitem o último dia de folga meninas... – pediu Sirius.  
- A Lílian vai aproveitar! – disse Tiago pegando a moça no colo.  
- Você não vai... –começou ela nervosa.  
- Claro que vou! – completou ele caminhando até a piscina e logo em seguida se jogou na água levando a namorada junto.  
- Você vai por bem ou vou ter que fazer o mesmo? – perguntou Sirius para Kely.  
- Já estou indo! – respondeu a moça se levantando.  
- E você Alice?  
- O que tem? – perguntou e menina fingindo de desentendida.  
- Vai ficar, vou te jogar na piscina ou vou precisar chamar o Frank? – perguntou Remo rindo da cara da amiga.  
- Chame Merlin se quiser, mas não entro na piscina hoje! – respondeu ela dando de ombros.  
- Por quê? – perguntou ele confuso.  
- Não quero. – respondeu ela simplesmente não tendo tempo de inventar nenhuma desculpa.  
- Só por isso? – perguntou ele confuso.  
- Só!  
- Ótimo! – respondeu ele pegando ela no colo.  
- O que pensa que esta fazendo? – perguntou ela se debatendo.  
- Fazendo você se divertir! – respondeu ele rindo. – Frank! – chamou.  
- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Frank chegando à beira da piscina e vendo Alice se debatendo no colo de Remo.  
- Ela disse que não queria vir... Trouxe para você dar um beijo. Quer? – perguntou Remo oferecendo Alice como se fosse uma mercadoria.  
- Joga aí! – respondeu Frank rindo.  
- Pega! – disse Remo jogando Alice na água fazendo os amigos rirem.

E assim como começou a festa terminou, risos por todos os lados. Quase todos já tinham ido embora quando Kely e Lílian terminavam de se arrumar no quarto de Tiago:

- Mês que vem vamos atrás da nossa casa! – disse Kely se jogando na cama do Tiago. – Estou cansada!  
- Se Tiago te ver ai vai falar um monte... Ele odeia que baguncem a cama dele. – disse Lílian rindo.  
- Ele que venha reclamar! Sirius me defende! – brincou Kely.

Quando Lílian foi abri a porta para sair, Tiago foi abrir a porta para entrar e ambos levaram o maior susto fazendo Sirius e Kely sentarem para rir.

- Parece que vocês estão pensando igual... – brincou Sirius entre um riso e outro.  
- Quem dera... – disse Tiago assim que se recuperou do susto.  
- Mas o que estavam fazendo? – perguntou Sirius vendo as meninas com as bolsas nas costas.  
- Indo embora. Amanhã eu acordo cedo para trabalhar! – disseram as duas juntas.  
- Não vão não! – disseram os dois.  
- Você vem comigo... – disse Sirius puxando Kely.  
- Depois nos falamos... – disse a menina aos dois amigos antes de Sirius a puxar para dentro de seu quarto.  
- Tinha que ser o Sirius! – comentou Lílian rindo.  
- Você não vai embora, vai?  
- Claro que vou Ti. Amanhã eu começo a trabalhar... – começou a menina, mas foi interrompida com os lábios do namorado.  
- Fica mais um pouco! – pediu ele com acarinha de cervo abandonado. - Por mim... – completou quase suplicante.  
- Está bem, mas não posso demorar! – disse a menina se dando por vencida.  
- Ótimo! – disse ele feliz fechando a porta do quarto a suas costas.  
- Vamos fazer o que por enquanto? – perguntou ela colocando a bolsa em um canto.  
- Que tal namorar? – perguntou ele enlaçando a cintura dela.  
- Até que não é má idéia! – brincou ela antes de beijá-lo.

Meia hora depois James entrou no quarto de Tiago sem bater na porta:  
- Acho que cheguei em péssima hora! – brincou ele vendo Tiago sair de cima da ruiva rapidamente e procurando a camisa que estava jogada no chão.  
- Pai! Que susto! – disse Tiago com a mão no coração.  
- Ainda bem que não foi sua mãe... Quando é assim... Não se esquece de trancar a porta filho! – brincou James rindo da vergonha dos dois.  
- Que vergonha! – disse Lílian vermelha abotoando a blusa que Tiago já tinha desabotoado. – Já vou. Depois nos falamos. – disse dando um selinho rápido em Tiago. – Até mais James! – disse ela antes de aparatar.  
- Linda ruiva! – comentou James vendo Thiago colocando a blusa.  
- Vou contar para a mamãe que você ficou olhando a Lily sem blusa.  
- E eu conto para ela que VOCÊ ficou vendo Lily sem blusa. – retrucou James. – Vamos ver quem fica mais encrencado.  
- Certo... Ninguém fala nada... – disse Thiago se jogando na cama. – Mas afinal o que veio fazer no meu quarto pai? E por que não bateu na porta?  
- Primeiro vim avisar que esta passando um especial de quadribol na TV, e não bati por que pensei que a ruivinha já tinha ido embora, então o máximo que veria era você sem roupa, coisa que já vi várias vezes.  
- Viu quando eu era criança... Agora é diferente. – disse Tiago irritado.  
- Não é não! – disse James rindo. – Eu tenho espelho no meu quarto. – brincou antes de sair. – Você não vem? – perguntou.  
- Já vou! – falou Tiago se levantando ainda emburrado. – Chamou o Sirius?  
- Chamei. Ele já esta lá na sala. – respondeu James.  
- Ele não estava com a Kely? – perguntou Tiago sem entender.  
- Ele esta com a Kely. A menina esta lá na sala com ele. – respondeu James rindo.

* * *

**Oi Turma... Como vão as coisas??**

**A fic já chegou a reta final, acho que mais uns 10 caps ela termina, mas não se preocupem... ainda falta mto rsrsrs**

**Para quem acompanha as outras fics percebeu que mais uma chegou ao fim (Eu monitor chefe? Não!) e só falta postar um cap da "A casa dos gritos", mas já montei o trailer para mais uma fic do nosso querido casal Potter, e assim que terminar de postar a casa dos gritos eu começo uma nova fic :D**

**E cade os meus comentários turma?? Só recebi dois comentários do cap passado.. Quase entrei em depressão por isso rsrsrsrs**

flor potter: realmente acho que ninguém merece uma petúnia em nossas vidas rsrsrs mas fazer o que neh!! Irmã é irmã rsrsr Agora as coisas começam a ficar mais quentes na fic, já que não estão mais em Hogwarts

Mizuki Yin: o sirius adora aparecer neh!! adorei tb o discurso dele rssrs, agora que as coisas esquenta na fic... como eles sairam da escola tudo fica mais fácil e perigoso rsrr

**Há... esqueci de falar... Logo teremos uma nova personagem, se preparem para a Marlene entrar em cena nos próximos caps**

**Bjinhos  
**


	32. Mudanças

Os outros três meses seguintes passaram que nenhum dos jovens bruxos percebeu. Os cursos estavam tomando grande parte do tempo de todos.

Frank, Tiago, Sirius e Lílian ficavam horas no curso de autor, todos os meninos fazendo de tarde e a nossa ruiva pela parte da manhã. Os primeiros faziam estágios pela manhã para ganhar um dinheiro, enquanto a ruiva trabalhava ajudando Moody com poções na parte da tarde.

Alice e Kely se tornaram mais amigas que antes, trabalhavam juntas no hospital e ainda faziam curso de medi bruxas na parte da tarde e de noite, estando sempre juntas e não sobrando tempo para ver seus namorados, que no caso de Alice já era noivo.

Os preparativos de casamento de Alice e Frank tomavam grande parte do final de semana dos amigos principalmente dos noivos.

Remo havia viajado para a França, e poucas vezes mandava cartas coletivas para todos, ora em nome de Tiago, ora em nome de Sirius, ou das meninas, cada semana a carta ia endereçada a um amigo diferente, fazendo todos se reunirem para lê-la.

Peter aparecia pouquíssimas vezes, era mais difícil falar com o rato do que com o lobo que estava em outro país. Peter não estava fazendo curso, somente trabalhando, cada hora em um lugar diferente, ficando difícil e localizar, até mesmo para mandar cartas os amigos achavam dificuldades, porém nesses dois meses tinham conseguido mandar uma carta que demorou mais de duas semanas para ser respondida.

Chegando o mês de setembro às duas jovens já haviam encontrado um apartamento, apesar de não ser muito grande ou luxuoso (elas não tinham muito dinheiro), mas era confortável e aconchegante.

Assim que colocaram o apartamento em ordem, "habitável" como Kely vivia dizendo, chamaram os amigos para comemorar e estrear a nova casa. Lílian foi a que comemorou mais. Se livrar a querida Pety, foi a melhor coisa na vida dela, tirando um certo moreno, ex apanhador da grifinória.

Infelizmente Alice não participou da festa de inauguração da nova casa das ex grifinorianas, tinha ido decidir a igreja do casamento junto com Frank, então a festa foi apenas dos casais: Tiago e Lílian, Sirius e Kely.

Ao final da festa, quando todos já estavam um pouco "alegres", para não dizer outra coisa, Kely parou a macarena (que os quadro dançavam animadamente), para mostrar um presente que havia comprado para o Sirius:

- Para tudo! – pediu a moça desligando o rádio.  
- O que foi agora coisa loira? – perguntou Lílian

Loira? Sim... Kely havia visto uma trouxa mudado a cor do cabelo com uma mistura estranha de creme e resolveu fazer o mesmo, mas quando resolveu tirar a cor dourada do cabelo, não conseguiu e descobriu que magia não funcionava com química trouxa, e acabou se acostumando com a cor dos cabelos.

- O que foi coisa ruiva? – perguntou Kely.  
- Como elas se amam! – brincou Sirius vendo as meninas se chamarem de coisa.  
- Por que parou a música? – perguntou Tiago se sentando no sofá.

A sala do apartamento onde se encontravam era média, com dois sofás, um de dois lugares e outro de três, com uma mesinha no centro (que estava no corredor para dar espaço para eles dançarem), uma estante cheia de bugigangas trouxas da Lily, com uma TV bruxa, uma estante de livros (quase todos de medicina bruxa e trouxa, e aurores).

- É que lembrei que não mostrei meu presente para o Sirius! – disse Kely.  
- Cadê o "cachorrinho"? – perguntou Lílian estranhando à amiga que ultimamente só chamava o namorado pelo nome ao invés dos apelidos "carinhosos" de cachorro.  
- Parem as duas de conversa... Eu quero ver o meu presente! – disse Sirius sorrindo e cortando a discussão que iria começar.  
- Vem comigo. E não fala nada em Lily! – disse a menina saindo da sala e caminhando até a lavanderia.

Passaram pela cozinha que era relativamente pequena, e foram para a lavanderia que tinham várias vassouras, um armário com ingredientes e pó de flu. Depararam-se com uma casinha de bonecas rosa, escrito "Six" de vermelho em cima, e com vários coraçõeszinhos pairando pelo local.

Sirius levou o maior susto junto com Tiago quando chegou à lavanderia, o segundo começou a rir tanto que teve que se segurar na namorada para não precisar sentar no chão, enquanto o casal se segurava um no outro rindo Sirius ficava com uma cara confusa olhando da casinha para a namorada.

- Gostou? – perguntou Kely segurando o riso.  
- Cadê o meu presente? – perguntou ele ignorando a casinha.  
- Esta aqui! Não esta vendo? – perguntou ela enquanto os outros riam.  
- Não vejo nada. – disse ele olhando em todos os cantos da lavanderia.  
- A essa coisa rosa aí, não é nada? – perguntou ela rindo da cara dele.  
- Você adotou uma criança chamada Six? – perguntou ele confuso fazendo Tiago e Lílian não se agüentarem de pé e sentarem no chão para rir.  
- Fala logo que minha barriga já esta doendo de tanto rir! – comentou Lílian rindo.  
- Amei a casinha! – disse Tiago rindo junto.  
- Não vai me dizer que essa coisa rosa é pra mim? – perguntou ele emburrado.  
- Mais ou menos Sirius. – respondeu Kely rindo timidamente.  
- Explique-se senhorita Mright.  
- É simples.. A casinha é para você sim... Tem até seu nome!  
- Eu não me chamo Six! – protestou ele.  
- Mas agora em diante sua forma animaga se chamara Six! – disse a menina fazendo os outros dois rirem mais ainda.  
- Mas tinha que ser rosa? E com flor e coração? Não poderia ser uma coisa de macho?  
- Macho? Machucado só se for – disse Tiago rindo mais ainda fazendo Kely também rir.  
- Cala a boca veado! – rosnou Sirius.  
- Cervo, por gentileza! – respondeu Tiago voltando a rir mais ainda.  
- Não dava para ser de macho... Eu prefiro rosa... Sem contar que ficou a sua cara!  
- Aff! – foi o que Sirius conseguiu dizer.  
- Quando você quiser dormir aqui, ou precisar sair da casa do Tiago, já tem um lugar... Sua casinha! – disse ela mostrado à casinha rosa.  
- Depois dessa vou até deitar! – disse ele se transformando em cachorro.  
- Não adianta fazer essa carinha de cachorro que caiu da mudança Black... Vai dormir na sua casinha! – disse Kely apontando a casinha com um dedo indicador.

Sirius virou e entrou na casinha se deitou e fingiu dormir enquanto os dois amigos riam sentados no chão e Kely se afastava para arrumar a sala.

- Acabou a festa! – disse Tiago parando de rir depois de uns 10 minutos.  
- Já esta tarde mesmo... Quem manda fazer festa em plena terça feira! – disse a ruiva se colocando de pé.  
- Posso ficar? – perguntou Tiago.  
- Pode, mas nada de gracinhas! – respondeu à ruiva. – Vai ficar aí Six?  
- Minha namorada me expulsou do quarto! – protestou ele se transformando em humano novamente.  
- Ela estava brincando. Esta mais bêbada que nós todos juntos! – respondeu Lílian.  
- Nisso ela tem razão! – disse Tiago saindo da lavanderia atrás da sua ruivinha.  
- Vai lá ao quarto... Ela deve estar te esperando! – disse Lílian.  
- Já estou indo! – disse Sirius partindo em disparada para o quarto da namorada.  
- E nós vamos também. Só que avisa seus pais que vocês vão ficar.. Não quero ter que estuporar ninguém... – brincou ela.  
- Sim senhora! – disse Tiago batendo continência fazendo a moça rir.

E logo todos dormiam, mas o que para muitos foi uma longa noite de lua cheia, para outros foi um noite muito rápida, mal deitaram e parecia que já tinha que levantar. Foi à idéia que Lílian Evans teve ao se levantar e não encontrar o namorado na cama.

- Tiago! – chamou a menina sonolenta.

Como não obteve resposta se levantou o agiu como todas as manhas. Trocou-se, e foi tomar seu café, onde viu Tiago e Sirius já terminando de comer.

- Acordaram cedo! – disse menina se servindo de leite e torradas.  
- É que temos que chegar mais cedo hoje. Sabe como é... O patrão hoje é meu pai... Então tem que mostra serviço! – brincou Tiago.  
- E a Kely? – perguntou Lílian.  
- Já saiu correndo pro hospital. A Alice apareceu não era nem 5 da manhã falando para ela ir correndo pro hospital. – respondeu Sirius.  
- E vocês estão bem Six? – perguntou Lílian  
- Estamos levando Lily... Só não sei por quanto tempo mais... Não nos vemos muito, e isso atrapalha. – começou Sirius cabisbaixo e desanimado.  
- Mas nós também não nos vemos e estamos bem, não é Lírio? Não desanima Sirius... – disse Tiago cortando Sirius e deixando o ambiente mais alegre.  
- Claro que estamos bem... – respondeu Lílian para Tiago. – E não se preocupe, vai dar tudo certo para vocês Six. – respondeu para o menino que deu um sorriso fraco.  
- Agora temos que ir! – disse Thiago se levantando do balcão da mesa. – Beijo meu amor. E venho buscar a Midd mais tarde para levá-la no veterinário.  
- Já tinha me esquecido. Seus pais colocaram feitiços no apartamento... Vai precisar da chave para entrar... Pegue essa cópia... – disse Lílian pegando uma cópia da chave na gaveta e entregando a Tiago.  
- Te devolvo de noite. – disse ele pegando a chave e guardando no bolso. – Beijo foginho! – disse ele dando um selinho na namorada.  
- Tchau cunhada! – disse Sirius abraçando Lílian forte e dando um beijo carinhoso em seu rosto.

E assim se passou mais algumas semanas. No final do mês de setembro Tiago e Sirius começaram a procurar uma nova casa, o que não foi difícil de achar. Quase na metade de Outubro eles já estavam se acomodando na casa, e uma nova festa foi feita, mas desse vez Frank e Alice puderam participar:

- Eu tenho outra surpresa! – disse Sirius depois que todos já tinham visto a casa inteira e feito todos os comentários possíveis.  
- E lá vem o cachorro metendo o fusinho na conversa! – brincou Tiago.  
- Não enche veado! Tivemos até que arrumar uma casa com a porta grande para os seus chifres conseguiram habitar essa beleza! – disse ele mostrando a espaçosa sala.  
- É cervo seu inútil! – resmungou Tiago.  
- Então quero que venham todos ver o meu bebê! – disse Sirius ignorando Tiago.  
- Bebê? – perguntaram as meninas assustadas.  
- Calminha meninas... – disse Tiago rindo.

Todos foram até a garagem.  
- Adivinhem o que eu comprei! – pediu ele.  
- Uma vassoura nova? – perguntou Lily  
- Maior! – falou Sirius.  
- Uma... – começou Tiago.  
- Cala a boca seu veado... Eles têm que descobrir! – disse Sirius.  
- Um poney! – disse Alice.  
- O que ele iria fazer com um poney Alice? – perguntou Frank rindo.  
- Sei lá... O Sirius é maluco mesmo. – respondeu a menina dando de ombros.  
- Obrigado pela parte que me toca! – resmungou Sirius. – Mas passou longe Lice... Alguém chuta mais alguma coisa?  
- Um carro trouxa! – arriscou Frank.  
- Ainda não é isso. – respondeu Sirius.  
- Fala logo. Eles não vão acertar! – disse Tiago.  
- Me chamou de burra? – perguntou Kely fingindo estar ofendida. – Deve ser uma moto, é bem mais a cara do Six.  
- Quase lá Kely.  
- Está na cara que é uma moto voadora! – disse Lílian por fim.  
- Como sabia? – perguntou Tiago e Sirius.  
- É a cara do Sirius uma moto, Kely tem razão nisso, e como ele ama voar, tinha que ser voadora!  
- Mas são raras... – comentou Frank.  
- Olha meu bebê! – disse Sirius descobrindo a moto preta.  
- Muito bonita! Vamos dar uma volta? – perguntou Kely.  
- Eu não posso. Tenho que ir para casa. Sábado já é o casamento. – disse Frank.  
- E eu também tenho que ir. Amanhã cedo tenho prova do vestido de noiva. – respondeu Alice.  
- Tenho que fazer uma prova extra de DCAT. Estou quase conseguindo o estágio, e ainda tenho que deixar a Lily em casa. – disse Tiago.  
- Tiago tem razão. Precisamos ir. Sem contar que por ser sexta tenho mais trabalho amanhã. – disse a ruiva.  
- Vamos? – perguntou Sirius para Kely.  
- Posso dirigir? – perguntou a menina.  
- Nem pensar. Só eu posso tocar no meu bebê! – disse Sirius subindo na moto com Kely atrás.  
- Olha o dengo com a moto! – disse Tiago revirando os olhos.  
- Estamos indo então! – disse Alice se despedindo de todos. – Nos vemos amanhã Kely! – disse antes de sumir.  
- Também vou. Tchau gente. Até sábado! – disse Frank antes de aparatar também.  
- Também vamos. Tchau para os dois. E se comportem... Amanhã tem que trabalhar! – disse Tiago.  
- Sim pai! – respondeu Sirius entediado.  
- Ele esta aprendendo com a Lily! – respondeu Kely antes de Sirius ligar a moto.  
- Te deixo em casa, mas não posso demorar meu amor. – disse Tiago antes de aparatar levando Lílian.

* * *

**Oie turma,**

**mais um cap da fc, sei que esse foi pequeno, mas logo virão maiores rsrsrrs O que acharam do cap?**

Mizuki Yin: hahaha alguém tinha que quebrar o clima neh rsrsrs logo vai aparecer eles como aurores, e na ordem da fênix :) a nova fic eu já fiz o trailer, assim que terminar o ultimo cap da "a casa dos gritos" já começo a escrever a fic, ai posto o trailer, não posto agora pra não deixar vocês mtoooo curiosos rsrs

L. Potter: hahaha não mais safadinhos que o sirius e a kely neh rsrsrs

Ana Villaca: hahaha james empaca fodaa... gostei hauhauah

CarolPotterCullen: reta final sim... acho que vai até o cap 44 e mais um epílogo... estamos no 32 já... reta final huahauha e bem vinda :D


	33. Cartas

O casamento de Alice e Frank ocorreu como a tradição bruxa manda. Tendo Tiago, Sirius, Lílian e Kely como padrinhos ninguém precisa de mais nada para animar a festa.

A vida de todos começou a cair na rotina.  
Kely não via muito os amigos só a senhora Alice Longbotton que via com mais freqüência. Nem mesmo Lílian que morava na mesma casa ela conseguia ver direito, piorou Sirius, seu namorado.

Lílian um certo dia teve uma ótima idéia para acabar com a distancia entre ela e a grande amiga. O veterinário tinha recomendado treinar Midd para mandar cartas, antes de fazer isso. Então Lílian começou a se corresponder por cartas com a amiga, que morava na mesma casa, a pequena corujinha levava cartas de um quarto para o outro voando pela janela, para treinar enquanto as amigas conversavam.

_Kely,_

_Gostou da minha idéia de mandar cartas? Pelo menos assim agente conversa, já que nunca mais conversamos...  
Sinto falta das nossas conversas até tarde...  
Você não sente??_

_Lílian._

_**_

_LiLy..._

_Claro que sinto... Estava mesmo querendo falar com você, mas sempre que dá você esta com o Tiago... Dá até raiva... Vocês dois não se desgrudam por nada!!!!_

_K.M._

_**_

_Kely,_

_Mentirosa... Eu não fico tanto tempo assim com o meu gatinho...  
Em falar nele, estou com tanta saudades...  
Meu docinho...  
Meu moreno...  
Meu gostosinho...  
Meu..._

_L.E._

_**_

_Lil,_

_Vejo que a Midd já esta pegando o jeito da coisa... Não deixa nem você escrever besteiras para mim... Já chega de falar do seu namorado perfeito!  
Amiga presente querendo conta uma coisa!  
Sei que você adora o Tiago, mas..._

_K.M._

_**_

_Kely,_

_Não sei como eu brigava tanto com o Tiago...  
Ele é tão fofo...  
Como eu era capaz de brigar com ele? Dá para me explicar?  
Aquela coisinha fofuxa!  
Em falar nele... Como anda você e o Sirius?_

_L.E._

_**_

_Lily,_

_Até que enfim chegamos ao assunto... Você sente saudades do Tiago e do Sirius?_

_K.M._

_**_

_Kely,_

_Que carta mais curta... Aff...  
Claro que sinto saudades deles.. Que pergunta idiota Kely!  
Por quê? Você não sente?_

_L.E._

_**_

_Lily,_

_Como é a saudade que você sente por cada um??  
Explica!!!!_

_K.M._

_**_

_Kely,_

_Não tem como explica.. Sirius é como um irmão para mim... Fofuxo.. Sinto falta de fala com ele... Da companhia dele... Sei lá...  
E o Ti...? Bem o Ti é tão fofo que não consigo ficar um único dia sem vê-lo que apareço no mínimo na lareira para falar com ele... Ai... *suspiros* Enfim... O Ti... Em falar nele já volto... Depois conversamos... Vou ver se falo com ele pela lareira!_

_Boa noite_

_L.E._

**

Lílian largou a carta rapidamente e foi ver se conseguia falar com Thiago pela lareira.  
Assim que colocou o rosto na lareira e pode ver o outro lado da casa, viu Tiago e Sirius sentados no sofá conversando seriamente, um profeta diário jazia em cima da mesa de centro, mas nenhum dos meninos lhe dava atenção.

Sirius abriu a boca para falar, sem perceber a presença da ruiva na lareira, porém Tiago o interronpeu:

- Lily... Pensei que não iríamos nos falar hoje!  
- Não consegui Ti. A Kely estava falando de você e me deu mais saudades. – respondeu a cabeça flutuante na lareira.  
- Que bom que veio! – disse Tiago abrindo um sorriso.  
- Vou deixar os pombinhos a sós. Tchau Lily. Até amanhã! – disse Sirius se levantando e saindo pelo corredor.  
- O que estavam falando? Pareciam sérios quando cheguei!  
- Sirius estava me contando coisas dele... – respondeu Tiago vagamente.  
- Kely veio com uma conversa doida hoje... Me perguntando como é a saudade que sinto de vocês... Não entendi por que ela pergunto isso... Será que é por causa dela e do Six?  
- Sabemos muito bem que o namoro deles não está tão bem... – disse Tiago chateado.  
- O que é uma pena! – comentou Lílian chateada.

(N/A: Não vou narrar a conversa particular do casal...)

No dia seguinte Kely resolveu terminar o assunto que estava inacabado com a amiga:

_Boa noite Lily,_

_Como foi o dia?? Quero termina o assunto de ontem! Pode ser ou já vai dormir?_

_K.M._

_**_

_Boa noite Kely,_

_Estou com um pouco de sono sim, mas estou mais curiosa... Afinal por que estava com aquela conversa estranha de saudade minha com o Tiago e com o Sirius?  
Meu dia foi o mesmo de sempre... Trabalho e curso.. E o seu?_

_Lil._

_**_

_Coisa ruiva,_

_Meu dia não foi normal... Tinham tantas crianças no hospital que dava até pena... Quero matar o Voldmorte! Como ele tem coragem de atacar um orfanato? Isso é crueldade de mais... Morreram tantas crianças hoje, e nas minhas mãos... Fique péssima!!!_

_Kely_

_**_

_Coisa loira,_

_Não se preocupe estou estudando o máximo possível para matar aquele idiota! E Tiago e Sirius também... Quando eu pegar aquele inútil do Voldmorte..._

_Ass: L.E._

_**_

_Coisa ruiva,_

_Voltando ao assunto principal...  
Queria te falar sobre o Sirius...  
Sabe quando disse que sente saudade do Sirius e do Tiago diferente?_

_Kely_

_**_

_Kelizinha,_

_Vá direito ao ponto... Você não vai querer que eu levante da minha cama e vá te atacar com uma avada, vai?  
Se não quer é bom ir contando logo o que tem o Sirius...  
Não queria ver uma ruiva curiosa!!!_

_Ruivinha_

_**_

_Foginho,_

_Não acredito que depois de anos rejeitando esse apelido esta até assinando cartas com ele... "Ruivinha", Tiago iria rir muito vendo isso...  
Mas enfim, o que eu tinha que falar mesmo? ... Ah, sim... Eu sei como é uma ruiva curiosa, e não se preocupe, meu quarto tem feitiços para ninguém entrar... Então até você conseguir entrar aqui eu já teria dado um jeito de sair.... E nem adianta perguntar como coisa inteligente... Eu tenho uma vassoura no quarto!  
Enfim..._

_O Sirius! Sabe amiga... Eu gosto do Sirius, mas não como antes... Não sinto mais meu coração disparar quando o vejo, nem minhas pernas ficarem bandas com um simples beijo, ou algo do tipo..._

_K.M._

_**_

_Loira oxigenada,_

_Como assim sua coisa??Não gosta mais do Sirius?? Vai termina com ele??  
*ruiva desesperada no quarto*  
Você não pode fazer isso..._

_Ruiva em pânico._

_**_

_Exagerada,_

_Eu gosto dele... Já falei isso a algumas cartas atrás... O problema é que não o amo mais... Acho que é isso... Sabe estamos tão distantes... Quase não nos falamos e nem nos vemos... Quando estamos juntos não ficamos namorando e sim conversando sobre o trabalho. Sirius esta sendo meu ombro amigo para o stress... Isso existi? Enfim... Eu desabafo com ele e ele comigo... Isso não é um namoro! É apenas uma grande amizade!_

_Loira cabisbaixa._

_**_

_Pessoa infeliz,_

_Só tenho uma pergunta para tudo isso... Responda com muita sinceridade...  
Você quer recuperar seu amor? Trazer seu namoro de volta?_

_Lil._

_**_

_Ruiva,_

_Que pergunta besta!!!! Claro que quero..._

_O problema é só um Lily......  
Como vou fazer isso???? Nem sei se ele sente a mesma coisa._

_Kely._

_**_

_Loira burra,_

_Ai que raiva de você! Põe os miolos para funcionar! Meu namorado é o melhor amigo dele... Eu descubro... Sem contar que se você quer seu namoro de volta é simples... É só lutar por ele... Faça uma surpresa às vezes... Veja-o mais vezes... Beije-o com vontade! Faça alguma coisa criatura!!!!_

_Ruiva linda._

_**_

_Ruiva convencida,_

_Onde aprendeu a ser tão convencida assim? Só pode ser a convivência com o Tiago! Aquele energúmeno!!! Rsrsrs.  
Em uma coisa você tem razão... Vou lutar para recuperar meu namoro... Mas preciso saber o que Sirius está achando de tudo isso... Faz isso por mim??? Please!!!!!_

_Sua melhor amiga._

_**_

_Kely pidona,_

_Vou ver o que posso fazer... Mas você é que deveria sentar e conversar com o Sirius... Ele merece saber o que se passa... Apesar de ele ser uma aberração metade cachorro e metade galinha ele ainda tem um pouquinho, bem pouquinho, de ser humano dentro dele..._

_R&T._

_**_

_Amiga fofa,_

_Vou falar com ele, mas manda o Tiago ir adiantando o assunto...  
É melhor a gente ir dormir... A coitada da Midd já não agüenta mais nem se levantar direito... Jim e Edd vão nos matar quando virem o que fizemos com a filhinha deles... Dê comida para a coitadinha da coruja e vá dormir! Até onde sei, amanhã você tem prova no curso... E eu tenho que cuidar das crianças que aquele imprestável atacou!  
Estude muito e mate o Voldmorte e seus seguidores por mim..._

_Beijo, e sonha com o Tiago!  
K.M_

_P.S. não responde a carta, já sei que me deseja boa noite, e fala pra mim sonha com o Sirius. E também me deseja boa sorte amanhã com as crianças... Deve estar falando que vai matar o Voldmorte por mim... rsrsrsrs_

_Beijos _

**

Logo as duas amigas já estavam em um sono profundo.

* * *

**Esse cap é bem curtinho e não diz muita coisa da história, mas eu adoro ele rsrsr**

**Ninguém pode reclamar que demorei para postar hein!!! Postei faz exatamente uma semana rsrsrs**

flor potter: realmente o Six não tem jeito... vou a frescura dele com a moto? Nisso eu vou ter que concordar... Uma moto voadora viria mto bom para ir trabalhar huahuaha

Mizuki Yin: a ordem da feniz esta chegando... assim que eles terminarem o curso :D

bruh prongs: ficou sem net?? nossa que horror!!! acho que se ficar sem net mto tempo eu morro hauhauhauah


	34. O segundo grande risco

O tempo passou rapidamente e a guerra já estava aterrorizando toda a população bruxa.  
Voldmorte por onde passava deixava vestígios de caos e destruição.

O movimento aumentava a cada dia no hospital para Alice e Kely e duplicava o trabalho para os aurores e estudantes, por que cada vez mais tinham menos aurores.

O natal esse ano iria ser na mansão Potter como de costume, porém não haveria o baile, e sim um jantar em família e poucos amigos.

Estamos no dia 23 de dezembro onde volta a nossa narrativa:

Lílian estava na mansão Potter como todos os domingos, o almoço de família já havia acabado e os dois estavam sentados no jardim admirando a paisagem:

- Estou tão feliz ao seu lado Lily! – disse Tiago abraçando fortemente a namorada.  
- Eu não sei como pude ficar tanto tempo sem você Ti! – respondeu Lílian sorrindo.  
- Ficou por que é teimosa! – respondeu Tiago rindo.  
- Foi por que você só mudou depois que eu pedi! – respondeu ela um pouco séria.  
- Você é que demorou para pedir minha ruiva! – respondeu ele lhe dando um beijo na testa.  
- Em falar em pedir... Vamos fazer o que amanhã? – perguntou ela.  
- Deixa eu pensa... Amanhã é véspera de natal... Festa aqui na mansão...  
- Não vai me dizer que esqueceu? – perguntou ela irritada cortando a fala dele.  
- Calminha meu lírio. Eu não esqueci que amanhã fazemos um ano de namoro... Só que é complicado.. Seu namorado bobo escolheu uma péssima data para te pedir em namoro... Como vamos comemorar se vamos estar todos juntos?  
- Vamos comemorar todos juntos! – respondeu ela rindo.  
- Eu queria comemorar a sós. Em um quarto bem gostoso e mal iluminado de preferência. – respondeu ele maliciosamente.  
- Esperamos tanto tempo Ti... –começou ela.  
- Já sei... Podemos esperar mais... – completou ele.  
- Exatamente! Não precisamos ter pressa. – respondeu ela olhando as flores.  
- Só me promete uma coisa.. – começou ele.  
- O que quiser! – disse ela feliz.  
- Que pelo menos na lua de mel você deixa eu pelo menos te ver...  
- Me ver como? – perguntou ela se fazendo de desentendida.  
- De lingerie? – perguntou ele receoso.  
- Pode! – respondeu ela rindo.  
- Eu amo você ruivinha! – respondeu ele feliz da vida.  
- Eu sei! – respondeu Lílian antes de beijá-lo.  
- Interrompemos? – perguntou Kely vindo com Sirius de mãos dadas.  
- Claro que não... Estávamos decidindo o que vamos fazer para comemorar um aninho de namoro. – respondeu Lílian  
- Sirius e eu vamos comemorar hoje de noite! – disse Kely piscando um dos olhos.  
- Pelo visto estão me expulsando do apartamento hoje! – brincou Tiago.  
- Ainda bem que você entendeu o recado! – respondeu Sirius rindo.  
- Já sei Lil... Podemos almoçar fora... – começou Tiago.  
- De novo? – perguntou ela se lembrando de todos os almoços entre o trabalho e o curso.  
- Te garanto que vai ser especial. – respondeu ele.  
- Combinado então! – respondeu ela sorrindo.  
- E ai? Vão liberar a casa? – perguntou Sirius.  
- Depende... Será que minha mãe ou a Lily me aceitam na casa delas? – perguntou Tiago.  
- Pode ir, mas já sabe a condição! – respondeu à ruiva  
- Sem gracinha! Não quero que fique me agarrando! Vamos apenas dormir! – responderam os três imitando a ruiva.

O grupo se separou. Sirius e Kely foram para a casa dos meninos, enquanto Lílian e Tiago foram para a casa das meninas.

A noite passou tranquilamente, e logo amanheceu:

- Acorda meu lírio! – disse Tiago dando um selinho nos lábios da amada.  
- Bom dia Ti! – disse ela se espreguiçando.  
- Bom dia! – respondeu ele indo se levantar.  
- Dormiu bem? – perguntou ela assim que acordou direito.  
- Melhor impossível... Dormir com você ao lado faz qualquer um dormir como um anjo.  
- Que fofo! – respondeu ela rindo.  
- Viu a minha camiseta por aí? – perguntou ele colocando uma calça jeans.

Tiago havia dormido de shorts e sem camisa, afinal não iria dormir de jeans, então pegou um short que tinha esquecido na casa da namorada para dormir.

- Acho que você a largou lá na sala. – respondeu Lílian ainda deitada.  
- Vai ficar aí moleza? – perguntou ele rindo voltando para a cama e ficando em cima dela.  
- Estou com preguiça de levantar Ti! – respondeu ela fazendo dengo.  
- Pois levante. Temos que fazer compras e ter o nosso almoço de um aninho de namoro. – disse ele olhando a nos olhos.  
- Esta cedo... – resmungou ela.  
- Já passa das dez, Lírio! – respondeu ele rindo. – Se não levantar vou fazer cócegas.  
- Não dá para levantar com você em cima de mim. – brincou ela.  
- Aproveitando que estou aqui... – sussurrou ele antes de beijá-la.

Enquanto isso na casa dos marotos:

- Parabéns minha loirinha! – disse Sirius assim que Kely abriu os olhos.  
- Parabéns Six! – disse ela selando seus lábios nos dele.  
- Que tal comermos alguma coisa e continuarmos a comemorar? – perguntou ele.  
- Vou tomar um banho primeiro. – disse Kely levantando.  
- Pode ir, logo vou tomar banho com você! – respondeu ele. – Vou fazer um café para nós e já vou.  
- Vou estar te esperando! – falou ela saindo de baixo das cobertas e revelando sua lingerie preta.  
- Eu não tinha visto essas rendas ontem! – resmungou Sirius malicioso.  
- É melhor eu nem falar o motivo! – respondeu ela rindo indo para o banheiro.  
- Quer alguma coisa especial para o café da manhã? – perguntou Sirius saindo do quarto.  
- Quero você meu cachorrinho fofo! – gritou ela em resposta do banheiro.  
- Com prazer! – respondeu ele voltando e indo tomar banho com a namorada.

A manhã passou rapidamente para Sirius e Kely que ficaram "deitados". Já para Tiago e Lílian ela demorou um pouco mais a passar.

O casal não agüentava mais ver lojas, quando finalmente às duas da tarde terminaram de comprar os presentes:

- Quem manda deixar tudo para a última hora! – reclamou Lílian para si mesma quando sentou-se à mesa do restaurante.  
- Se acalme e curta o local! – pediu Tiago pegando o casaco da namorada.  
- Minha nossa! – disse a menina minutos depois.  
- O que foi? – perguntou ele sem entender o espanto.  
- Esse restaurante é muito caro Ti! – disse ela ainda observando o local.

O restaurante era cinco estrelas, com direito a música clássica ao vivo e taças. Tudo de elegante e fino que se pode encontrar em um restaurante... Aquele tinha!

Tiago estava preparando a melhor surpresa de todas para a sua amada, afinal tinha prometido superar a surpresa do aniversário de três meses dos dois. E realmente ele conseguiu, mas infelizmente nada saiu como o esperado:

- Nossa que barulho é esse? – perguntou Lílian escutando gritos da rua.  
- Tenho até medo de descobrir. – respondeu Tiago apreensivo.  
- Vamos lá ver Tiago! – disse Lílian se colocando de pé.  
- Agora não.. Quero te mostrar algo.. – começou ele remexendo a mão no bolso.  
- Depois você me mostra. Tem alguma coisa errada lá... – mas foi interrompida por um bruxo que foi atirado para dentro do restaurante quebrando alguns vidros.  
- Comensais! – gritou uma menina entrando e logo o caos se instalou no restaurante.  
- Precisamos ajudar! – disse Tiago.  
- Mas não somos formados! – disse Lílian com receio.  
- Mas... – começou Tiago, mas foi interrompido por James entrando desesperado no restaurante.  
- Sara! – gritou o bruxo que entrou indo até a bruxa que sangrava entre os cacos de vidro.  
- Pai! – gritou Tiago assustado ao ver o senhor.  
- Vamos ajudar! – disse Lílian empunhando a varinha.  
- Pai! – gritou Tiago mais uma vez.

O senhor o olhou, e o rapaz pode ver vários cortes em todo seu corpo, com as vestes rasgadas e seu rosto preocupado, seu pai voltou a caminhar ao local onde a bruxa foi atirada enquanto Tiago e Lílian corriam para vê-la.

- Esta tudo... – começou Tiago, mas ao ver a mãe ali perdeu a voz.  
- Sara pelo amor de Merlin acorde! – disse James desesperado.  
- Eu vou levá-lo para o St. Mungus. – disse Lílian na mesma hora.  
- Obrigada. – agradeceu James para Lílian. – Venha filho... Vou matar aquele idiota! – disse James com raiva.  
- Se cuide e fique em casa! – pediu Tiago dando um beijo na testa da ruiva.  
- Eu volto logo. Vou deixar sua mãe no hospital e volto. – disse Lílian antes de aparatar levando Sara consigo.

Assim que Tiago saiu viu lojas pegando fogo, pessoas correndo para todos os lados. Gritos. Pavor. Medo. E a marca negra jazia no céu. Viu todos os professores do curso de auror lutando assim como Dumbledore, e os professores de Hogwarts. Viu Sirius ao longe se despedindo da Kely que em seguida aparatou. Aproximou-se do amigo desviando dos feitiços:

- Como chegou aqui? – perguntou para Sirius.  
- Eu é que pergunto. Estávamos lá em casa e Alice aparece desesperada falando que Frank veio para cá por causa de um ataque dos comensais e que ela tinha que ir para o hospital ajudar, então vim para cá ajudar também.  
- Estava no restaurante com a Lily.. – disse ele chateado.  
- Ela esta bem? Pediu ela em... – mas foi interrompido com um feitiço estuporante que o lançou a alguns metros dali.  
- Você esta bem? – perguntou Tiago ajudando o amigo a levantar.  
- Cadê ela? – perguntou Sirius irritado se levantando sem dificuldade.  
- Ela quem? – perguntou Tiago confuso.  
- Belatrix. Foi ela que me atingiu. Reconheceria em qualquer lugar. Aquela traidora! – respondeu nervoso.  
- Vamos acabar com esses inúteis. Proteja meu pai. Ele ficou muito abalado. – disse Tiago antes de se afastar.

Lílian encontrou Alice e Kely no hospital. Deixou a sogra ao cuidado dos médicos e logo aparatou no meio da briga.

A jovem ruiva olhou tudo muito atentamente. Viu Tiago duelando com um comensal e logo pode perceber de quem se tratava, Severo Snape, reconheceu o comensal pelo jeito que o namorado olhava para ele. Viu também Sirius duelando com um comensal mais ao longe e pela cara dele, não poderia ser ninguém menos que sua prima, viu Frank duelando mais afastado de todos, com um comensal, viu Dumbledore duelando com Voldmorte enquanto Minerva lutava contra dois comensais. Assim que avistou Moody, ia ao seu encontro, mas foi impedida, logo foi atingida por uma pessoa caindo sobre ela.

Lílian viu James se levantando de cima dela.  
- Desculpe ruiva. Como esta Sara? – perguntou como se não tivesse sido atingido.  
- Esta no hospital, mas pelo que vi, ela não vai demorar a sair. Disse que viria logo te ajudar.  
- Ela não aprende. Esta toda machucada e ainda quer lutar! – brincou James e se jogou em cima de Lílian a derrubando novamente para não serem atingidos por um feitiço vermelho.  
- Não conte para Tiago que estivemos tão perto. – brincou ele saindo de cima dela.  
- Em uma hora dessas e você ainda faz gracinhas! – disse Lílian irritada.  
- Igualzinha a Sara! – respondeu James rindo. – Tenho que ir. Se cuide... Isso esta um caos.  
- Já vou me formar. Sei como agir. – disse Lílian tentando um sorriso, mas não conseguiu.  
- Acredito em você ruivinha! – disse ele antes de sair para duelar com outro comensal.

As lutas estavam cada vez mais injustas. Dumbledore havia sumido levando Minerva desacordada nos braços. Frank já tinha sido levado para o hospital e restavam poucos aurores de pé. Lílian deixou o terceiro comensal desacordado e se dirigiu para onde Sirius estava.

- Quer ajuda? – perguntou ela chegando e estuporando um comensal.  
- Seria muito bom... Três contra um não é justo! – brincou ele tentando rir.

Sirius estava duelando com três comensais quando a ruiva chegou para ajudá-lo.  
- Viu Tiago? – perguntou desviando de um feitiço.  
- Ele estava com o pai dele. Vi quando entraram em uma loja atrás de alguns comensais. – respondeu Sirius. - _Estupefaça!_ - gritou atingindo um comensal as costas de Lílian.  
- Obrigado!  
- Disponha! – respondeu ele voltando a duelar.

Tiago estava duelando bravamente ao lado do pai. Assim que se livraram de alguns comensais viram outros fugindo para dentro de uma loja de roupas. Correram para lá.

- Fique atento Tiago! – disse James entrando na loja.  
- Não se preocupe comigo pai. – disse Tiago esboçando um sorriso.  
- Já me basta a sua mãe no hospital, não quero ver você pra lá também.  
- Não se preocupe. Só irá visitar a mamãe no hospital. – respondeu Tiago.  
- Se sua mãe não der um jeito de sair de lá logo...  
- Eles estragaram o nosso natal! – disse Tiago fazendo James rir.  
- Somos marotos... Vamos dar um jeito nisso! – respondeu James piscando um dos olhos.

Logo se ouviu a porta sendo fechada com violência, indicando que os dois estavam trancados.

- Que cena comovente! – disse uma voz fria às costas dos dois.

Lílian tentava a todo custo chegar perto da loja, mas cada vez que dava um passo em direção a loja mais comensais apareciam para impedi-la. A ruiva e Sirius não conseguiam se aproximar era um passo para frente e dez para trás.

- Tem alguma coisa errada! – disse Sirius ao ver a porta da loja batendo.  
- James e Tiago estão lá... – começo Lílian.  
- Vamos dar um jeito de chegar lá Lily! – respondeu Sirius puxando a moça para trás de uma árvore.  
- Cadê Dumbledore? – perguntou Lílian abraçando Sirius.  
- Foi levar Minerva e Hagrid para o hospital. Alias, ele esta demorando para voltar. – respondeu Sirius.  
- Estou com um pressentimento ruim! – disse Lílian antes da árvore que se encontrava ser incendiada e os dois saírem correndo.  
- Não vai se esconder de mim priminho. – disse uma comensal.  
- Primo? – perguntou Lílian sem entender se colocando atrás de um carro.  
- Belatrix esta me perseguindo. Já a deixei inconsciente uma vez, mas não foi o bastante.  
- Cadê você Lil? – perguntou uma voz conhecida.  
- Lil? – perguntou Sirius com cara de deboche.  
- Snape! – respondeu e menina dando de ombros.  
- Deixa o Tiago escutar isso... – disse Sirius disfarçando a raiva que estava de Snape chamar a amiga assim.  
- Não queremos te fazer mal. – disseram os dois comensais do outro lado do carro procurando os dois.  
- Você esta bem Lily? – perguntou Sirius vendo ela com uma cara de choro.  
- Estou. Só torci o pé. – respondeu.  
- É melhor você ir para o hospital, ver como Sara está.  
- Eu vou te ajudar. Ajudar o Tiago e o James... – disse ela antes de Belatrix e Snape surgirem jogando o carro longe.  
- Olá! – disse Belatrix com um sorriso falso. - Última chance priminho... Se junte a mim...  
- Nunca Bela! – disse ele irritado.  
- Então morra! _ Avada Ke..._ - mas não conseguiu terminar o feitiço.  
- Obrigado Lily. – disse ele vendo a amiga com a varinha apontada para Belatrix.  
- Não foi nada! – respondeu ela indo para cima da comensal.  
- Parem de drama! Você é meu Black! – disse Snape.  
- Merlin que me livre... Esta virando veado Ranhoso? – perguntou Sirius com um sorriso maldoso no canto da boca.  
- Cala a boca e duela Black! – resmungou Snape antes de soltar inúmeros feitiços em cima de Sirius.

Enquanto isso na loja Tiago e James tiveram uma surpresa:  
- Que cena comovente! – disse uma voz fria às costas dos dois.  
- Voldmorte! – disse James antes de se virar.  
- Olá Potter... Vejo que trouxe seu filhinho...  
- Você me paga... – disse James indo para cima do bruxo.  
- Não vai querer que seu filho te veja morrer vai? – perguntou Voldmorte deboxadamente.  
- Sara está no hospital... – disse James com raiva esquecendo que Tiago estava lá.  
- Com ela por perto eu não poderia dar um jeito em você! – respondeu o bruxo dando de ombros.  
- Foi você... – disse Tiago irritado indo para cima de Voldmorte também.  
- Se eu fosse você ficaria na sua, miniatura de auror. – disse Voldmorte lançando um olhar penetrante em Tiago.  
- Deixe meu filho em paz! – gritou James vendo vários comensais se aproximando de Tiago.  
- Que ridículo isso Potter! – disse um dos comensais enquanto Voldmorte ria de James.  
- Sua briga é comigo Voldmorte. Deixe Tiago ir. – disse o senhor nervoso.  
- Para que? Vai ser bem mais divertido ver os dois morrerem, sem contar que se aquela ruiva aparecer ela terá que escolher um dos dois para proteger. Irá ser interessante...  
- Como assim? – perguntou Tiago apreensivo.  
- Não costuma contar as coisas para o Junior, Potter? – perguntou Voldmorte sorrindo. – Ruivas tem um dom... – começou Voldmorte.  
- E lá vem você com essa história patética de novo... – disse Tiago irritado.  
- _Silenciun_ - gritou Voldmorte deixando Tiago sem voz. – Assim esta melhor. Já que conhece a lenda vou direto ao ponto. – Fui atacar o idiota do seu pai, mas sua mãezinha nojenta se meteu na briga, resolveu protegê-lo. Fez um escudo em si e aplicou a magia doida dela... Enfim, acertei ela ao invés do seu pai... – disse Voldmorte sentado na escada. – Mas não se preocupe, já dei um jeito nela, e logo mato os dois. Só esperem eu me decidir quem vou matar primeiro! _Crucius_ - disse ele apontando a varinha para James.  
- Pai! – gritou Tiago vendo seu pai se contorcendo no chão.  
- Alguém cale esse menino de novo! – disse Voldmorte irritado.  
- _Crucius_ - foi o que Tiago ouviu antes de sentir tanta dor que mal conseguia pensar.

Lá fora Lílian acabava de deixar Belatrix inconsciente no chão e Sirius se divertia vendo Snape implorar para Lílian o ajudar.

- Eu te amo! – disse ele.  
- Cala a boca! – disse Sirius antes de lançar mais um feitiço e deixar o comensal desacordado.  
- Vamos ver o que está acontecendo. – disse Lílian com a mão no peito.  
- Vou junto! – disse uma cabeleira ruiva surgindo.  
- Sara? – perguntou Sirius sem entender.  
- Fugi do hospital. Tem alguma coisa acontecendo...  
- Mas a senhora esta... – começou Lílian.  
- Já estou bem. Sirius vou precisar da ajuda da Lílian lá dentro... Você vá atrás de Dumbledore. Fale que Tiago e James estão com problemas.  
- Como sabe? – perguntou Sirius.  
- Não sei.... Eu apenas sei... – respondeu à senhora confusa. – Agora vá! – disse abraçando o menino.  
- Já volto! – disse ele antes de aparatar.  
- Vamos Lílian. Trouxe isso para você! – disse ela entregando uma capa.  
- Onde achou isso? – perguntou Lílian vendo a capa de Tiago.  
- Invadi a casa dos meninos. – respondeu a senhora dando de ombros. – Ninguém pode te ver. Só na hora certa.  
- Mas por que...? – começou Lílian.  
- Não tenho tempo para explicar. Vamos! – disse ela.

Lílian se cobriu rápido com a capa. E as duas ruivas caminharam decididas para a loja que permanecia trancada.

Quando se aproximaram ouviram gritos.  
- Eles estão em apuros! – disseram juntas.  
- _Bombarda maxima_ - disse Sara e logo a porta explodiu revelando vários comensais e Tiago e James jogados no chão.  
- Olha quem resolveu aparecer. – disse Voldmorte fazendo sinal para pararem a tortura nos dois.  
- Voldmorte! – disse a ruiva com desprezo.  
- Sara Potter! Veio me atrapalhar de novo? Prefere morrer ao deixar que eu brinque um pouco com os dois? – perguntou apontando Tiago e James jogados no chão tentando se colocar de pé.  
- Você sabe que não conseguira atingi-los enquanto eu estiver aqui... – disse Sara.  
- Ledo engano ruiva... – disse Voldmorte com um sorriso nos lábios. – Você só pode proteger um dos dois... E sua proteção só dura quando você esta presente e viva! – disse Voldmorte enfatizando a última parte.  
- O que quer para deixar minha família em paz? – perguntou Sara irritada com a varinha em punho.  
- Você! – respondeu ele maliciosamente.  
- Solte-os e terá o que quiser de mim.. – respondeu ela.  
- Proposta generosa.. – disse ele sorrindo. – Mas prefiro ter os dois. Você e eles! – disse Voldmorte. – Assista sua família morrer Sara... – disse Voldmorte nervoso. – Qual iria te fazer sofrer mais? Vamos testar? – perguntou Voldmorte debochando. -_ Crucio_.

A ruiva caiu se contorcendo no chão, e logo James conseguiu se manter de pé e foi para perto da esposa.

- Pare! – gritou ele.  
- Escolha correta. A ruiva se desesperou.. – disse Voldmorte parecendo feliz ainda torturando a ruiva com a varinha apontada para James.  
- Sara pare! – pediu ele.  
- Se prepare Potter! – disse Voldmorte vendo a ruiva perder as forças.

James logo começou a sentir uma dor percorrer seu corpo.  
- Sara! Não! Sara! – gritava ele enquanto a mulher se debatia no chão.  
- Mãe! – Tiago já estava se juntando ao pai.  
- Isso me deixa enjoado! – disse Voldmorte. – Vamos ver quem a ruiva ama mais? – perguntou Voldmorte sorrindo para os comensais e parando de torturar Sara. – Falei para não defender seu marido! Ruivas e a mania de defender o amor da vida delas... Você preferira desviar o feitiço para você... Mas qual dos dois? O do seu filho ou do seu marido? – perguntou ele rindo da cara dos três Potter's.

Todos os comensais riam.  
- Façam suas apostas... – disse Voldmorte. – Quem morrerá primeiro? Temos três Potter's indefesos.

Minutos depois dois comensais foram chamados a frente:  
- Terão a honra de atacar esse dois. – apontou para James e Tiago. – Vamos ver quem a ruiva vai defender. Ela não pode defender os dois e esta fraca, provável que morra tentando...

Logo os comensais apontaram a varinha para os dois homens que olhavam Sara olhando apavorada para os dois, a ruiva murmurou alguma coisa, mas não foi ouvida por ninguém.  
Lílian que observava tudo estava confusa:

_Então é verdade... As ruivas defendem quem ama... Como ela faz isso? Como ela desvia o feitiço para si?Como ela protegeu os dois? Preciso ajudá-la. Foi para isso que ela me trouxe. Não posso deixar Tiago morrer.. Ele irá morrer esta fraco de mais, não suportará mais uma crucios... Como faço isso? Que Merlin nos ajude! _ - pensou a ruiva assistindo a varinha do comensal ser lentamente direcionada para Tiago e no instante seguinte uma dor insuportável invadiu seu corpo, ela lutava bravamente para não gritar, ninguém a via e estava segura sem fazer barulho de baixo da capa.

Tiago e James olharam apreensivos quando Sara voltou a se contorcer.  
- Mas como ela fez isso? – perguntou Voldmorte irritado.  
- Você me paga Voldmorte! – disse James se colocando de pé.  
- E quem vai fazer algo contra mim? – perguntou Voldmorte rindo, porém frustrado, pois os dois Potter's ainda estava de pé.  
- Nós! – disse Tiago se colocando de pé.  
- Como conseguem os dois estarem de pé? – perguntou um dos comensais.  
- Aumentem a intensidade! – ordenou Voldmorte antes de ser atingido por dois feitiços vindo dos Potter's.  
- Os dois comensais logo pararam o feitiço e foram ajudar Voldmorte.  
- Saiam de perto de mim. – disse Voldmorte se colocando de pé. - Peguem os Potter's. – ordenou irritado.

- Sua mãe não poderia fazer isso.. – disse James para Tiago enquanto os dois fugiam dos feitiços.  
- Mas Lílian pode! – respondeu Tiago nervoso. – Temos que achá-la. Ela deve estar com algum feitiço para não ser vista.  
- Ou com a capa. – disse James.

Logo uma nova luta surgiu, os comensais surgiam aos montes.  
- Parece que os aurores não deram pela falta de vocês. – disse Voldmorte que observava tudo.

- Achei alguma coisa! – gritou um comensal minutos depois e logo trazia Lílian amarrada.  
- O que temos aqui.. – disse Voldmorte feliz. – Outra ruiva apaixonada... Por isso meu feitiço não deu certo... Tenho dois Potter's e duas ruivas...  
- Solte-a! – gritou Tiago desviando de um feitiço e correndo para perto de Lílian.  
- Fuja Tiago! – pediu ela com um sopro de voz.  
- Não se preocupem, vão morrer lentamente. Poderam ver o outro por algum tempo... – disse Voldmorte.  
- Deixe as duas em paz... – gritaram os dois morenos.  
- Que patético! – disse Voldmorte gargalhando e sendo acompanhado pelos comensais.  
- Melhor matá-los logo. Logo deram pela falta de vocês... – disse Voldmorte se colocando de pé. – Quem será que vou matar primeiro? As ruivas que iram proteger vocês ou elas preferiram ficar vivas? Malfoy venha aqui... Você terá a honra da casa. – disse Voldmorte.

Os dois bruxos esperaram que os outros comensais amarassem os dois morenos, apontaram as varinhas para os dois:

- Digam adeus aos últimos Potter's! – disse Voldmorte.  
- Não irá conseguir! – gritou Sara.  
- Proteja-os e só adiará a morte deles. – disse Malfoy.  
- Vou protegê-los custe o que custar. – disse a ruiva irritada.  
- Irá proteger qual? Seu filho ou seu marido? Não acha que a pequena ruiva irá seguir seu exemplo e se matar pelo namorado, não é? – perguntou Voldmorte rindo venda a expressão de dúvida da senhora Potter.  
- Não faça nada Sara! Se salve! – pediu James.  
- Seu filho esta quieto de mais.. – disse Voldmorte feliz.  
- Lílian sabe que nunca me perdoaria se ela fizesse isso por mim. – disse Tiago.  
- Alguma última palavra ruivinha? – perguntou Voldmorte para Lílian.  
- Irá ter que me matar para matá-lo! – disse ela nervosa.  
- Não faça isso Lily... – pediu Tiago.  
- Tarde de mais... Ela já tomou a decisão dela! – vozeificou Voldmorte rindo da preocupação dos morenos se debatendo nas cordas para salvar as amadas. -_Avada Kedabra!_ - disseram os dois apontado as varinhas para os morenos

As ruivas se concentraram para o ataque desviar para elas.  
- Sara/Lílian! – gritaram os dois ao ouvir o feitiço sendo lançado.

No instante seguinte viram um raio verde indo na direção dos marotos e logo foi desviado para as duas ruivas, assim que o feitiço se aproximou das duas uma parede de ferro surgiu protegendo-as.

- Desculpem a demora! – disse uma voz conhecida.  
- Iam dar uma festa e nem me chamaram? – perguntou Sirius surgindo na porta.  
- Tire eles daqui rápido Sirius! – pediu Dumbledore. – Olá Tom!  
- Dumbledore! – disse Voldmorte com muita raiva.

Rapidamente Sirius desarmou os quatro que partiram deixando Dumbledore duelando com Voldmorte, mas assim que os cinco saíram de perigo Dumbledore fez uma saída triunfal, sumindo e fazendo Tom acertar um de seus comensais com uma Avada.

- Maldição! Eu te mato Dumbledore! – gritou Voldmorte assim que Dumbledore e os Potter's sumiram.

Todos surgiram no St Mungus. Sirius parecia desesperado, mas não se sabe ao certo com quem era tal preocupação. Ora o rapaz estava com Tiago, ora com Lily, ora com os "pais".

Kely atendeu a todos o por sorte não tinham nada de grave, e foram logo liberados e rumaram para a mansão. Chegando lá se jogaram no sofá:

- Minha nossa.. Mais um segundo e teria perdido minha família! – disse Sirius pensativo.  
- Foi tudo pensado! – brincou James.  
- Lily sua maluca... Desviou o feitiço para você... – disse Tiago um pouco irritado.  
- Claro que sim... Não iria deixar você morrer! – respondeu a pequena ruiva.  
- Que natal! – disse Sara.  
- São seis da tarde ainda... Dá para termos um ótimo natal ainda... – disse James se colocando de pé.  
- Isso mesmo pai. Vamos esquecer aquele idiota e vamos tentar nos divertir em família. – disse Tiago se colocando de pé.  
- Amei a idéia! – disse Sirius se animando.  
- Comemorar o natal depois de tudo isso? – perguntaram as ruivas sem acreditar.  
- Claro que sim... Ainda é natal, mesmo que aquele idiota tenha tentado estragar. – disse James.  
- Não sei não... – disse Sara.  
- Vamos Sara. Vamos trocar de roupa. Logo Alice, Kely e Frank chegam. – disse James ajudando a esposa a se levantar.  
- Ele tem razão... Vamos Lily. Vamos à sua casa. Você toma um banho troca de roupa e volta... – disse Tiago.  
- E eu vou me trocar... Depois eu volto! – disse Sirius antes de aparatar.  
- Vamos James... Quem sabe um banho me faça relaxar.. – disse ela indo para a escada.  
- É assim que se fala ruivinha! – disse James vendo a esposa subir. – Melhor vocês dois não demorarem muito! – aconselhou James para Tiago e Lílian.  
- Não vamos... – respondeu Tiago antes de aparatar levando à ruiva.

Na casa de Lílian:

- Você vai para casa ou me espera aqui? – perguntou ela assim que entraram no quarto.  
- Não iria adiantar muita coisa eu ir para casa, mas vou sim. Espera-me que passo aqui para te buscar.  
- Tudo bem... – respondeu Lílian com um tímido sorriso.  
- Te amo Lily! – disse lê dando um beijo na testa dela.  
- Eu também. Você nem sabe o quanto...  
- Sei sim... Hoje eu sei! Obrigado! – disse ele se afastando.  
- Obrigada por estar vivo! – disse ela com uma pequena lágrima caindo pelo canto do olho.  
- Já volto! – disse ele antes de sumir.

Na casa dos marotos algum tempo depois:  
- E como foi o almoço? – perguntou Sirius terminando de arrumar a gravata.  
- Foi bem, tirando minha mãe que foi arremessada pela janela... – respondeu Tiago escolhendo a roupa.  
- Pediu a Lily em casamento? – perguntou Sirius curioso.  
- Infelizmente não deu. Quando eu estava tomando coragem vi a confusão.  
- O que será que passa pela cabeça de um individuo para estragar o natal de tanta gente? – perguntou Sirius pensativo.  
- Sei lá... O que será que passa na cabeça de um psicopata para matar tanta gente por diversão? – perguntou Tiago revidando a pergunta.  
- Realmente... Voldmorte é maluco! Ainda bem que logo nos formamos e vamos ajudar a combatê-lo.  
- Mas hoje vi que ainda não estou pronto... Quase perdi meus pais e a Lily de uma só vez. – disse Tiago triste.  
- Não pense assim... A culpa não foi sua...  
- Eu sei que não foi, mas eu poderia ter ajudado mais se tivesse treinado mais. – disse Tiago se trocando.  
- Treinado mais? Pensa que não vejo você de madrugada treinando na sala? – perguntou Sirius inconformado.  
- Você viu? – perguntou Tiago incrédulo.  
- Claro que vi, mas não falei nada.  
- Sinto que vou precisar me defender muito ainda, e proteger a Lily.  
- Lílian sabe se cuidar Tiago.  
- Eu sei que sabe, mas tem algo me dizendo que posso mudar algo na minha vida. – respondeu Tiago pensativo.  
- Acho que aqueles feitiços afetaram a sua cabeça... – brincou Sirius.  
- Só você para me fazer rir em uma hora como esta Sirius! Você é como um irmão para mim! – disse Tiago abraçando Sirius e ambos derrubaram tímidas lágrimas.  
- Que cena comovente! – disse Kely.  
- Minha nossa... Nem te vi entrar! – falou Sirius.  
- Você esqueceu a chave lá no hospital. – disse a menina rodando a chave no dedo. – Vim trazer, mas já estou atrasada. Tenho que ir me arrumar e vou direto para a mansão.  
- Vou estar te esperando lá! – disse Sirius indo dar um beijo na namorada.  
- Eu não entendo vocês dois! – disse Tiago já mais animado.  
- O que foi? – perguntou Kely sem entender.  
- Pensei que iam terminar... – falou Tiago.  
- Estamos tentando recuperar o nosso namoro! – explicou Sirius.  
- E vamos conseguir! – disse Kely esboçando um sorriso, mas não pareceu muito confiante nas suas palavras.  
- Desculpa tocar no assunto gente, mas é que estava confuso sobre isso! – desculpou se Tiago.  
- Não se preocupe. Lily também esta demorando a perguntar. – brincou Kely. – Já vou indo meninos. Beijos e se comportem. – disse ela antes de aparatar.  
- Estou indo para a casa dos nossos pais. Vai passar na Lily? – perguntou Sirius terminando de arrumar o sapato.  
- Vou sim... Logo te encontro lá. Tenta animar as coisas por lá viu! – disse Tiago sorrindo.  
- Pode deixar! – respondeu Sirius com um enorme sorriso.  
- Quando vou ter oportunidade de pedir a Lily em casamento? – perguntou Tiago para si mesmo terminando de se arrumar na frente do espelho.

Assim que Sirius chegou à mansão deu de cara com Frank.  
- Alguém viu a Alice? Passei em casa, mas ela não estava por lá. – disse ele preocupado.  
- Ela deve estar ainda no hospital. – disse Sirius.  
- Vamos lá comigo Sirius? – perguntou Frank.  
- Não posso. Vou ajudar o pessoal com o jantar.  
- Esta ficando responsável! – brincou Frank. – Vou buscar a minha esposa e já volto.  
- Você enche a boca para falar esposa! – zoou Sirius.  
- Tem que ser assim, não é? Eu a amo mesmo. E não tenho medo de repetir para quem quiser ouvir! – disse Frank sorrindo.  
- Você e o Tiago me enjoam falando das meninas.  
- Em falar em Tiago ele já pediu a ruiva em... – começou Frank, mas parou quando viu o casal aparecendo na lareira.  
- Vieram de flu? Que estranho! – disse Sirius.  
- Achei mais seguro! – brincou Tiago.  
- E mais sujo também! – brincou a ruiva limpando as vestes.  
- Lily! Tiago! – cumprimentou Frank. – Já volto gente. Vou atrás da Alice.  
- Tchau! – disseram os três.  
- Que barulho é.. – começou Sara, mas parou de reclamar ao ver Tiago e Lílian.  
- Que bom que chegaram... Estava para cumprimentar você pelo... – começou Sara, mas Sirius a interrompeu.  
- Pelo excelente trabalho lá na luta. – completou Sirius.

Sara olhou sem entender para ele, mas logo entender que Tiago não havia falado com a menina.

- Tirou as palavras da minha boca! – disse Sara para Sirius.  
- Não pareceu! – disse Lílian para si mesma.  
- O que disse Lily? – perguntou Tiago.  
- Nada não... – respondeu ela.  
- Cadê o meu pai? – perguntou Tiago.  
- Esta lá no quarto ainda. – respondeu Sara.  
- Vou falar com ele. Já volto. Se importa de ficar com o Sirius alguns minutos Lírio?  
- Claro que não Ti!  
- Cuidado que eu posso gamar na ruiva hein! – brincou Sirius abraçando Lílian.  
- Você não esta louco ainda. – disse Tiago subindo as escadas.  
- Quem garante? – perguntou Sirius rindo.  
- Melhor eu nem responder! – disse Tiago fazendo todos rirem.

Tiago bateu na porta do quarto dos pais:  
- Posso entrar pai?  
- Claro que sim Tiago, mas estou sem roupa! – brincou James.  
- Lily não esta comigo. – disse ele entrando e fechando a porta as suas costas.  
- E como foi o almoço?  
- Não consegui falar com ela.. – disse Tiago deprimido.  
- Já sabemos que ela iria aceitar! – brincou James.  
- Era sobre isso que queria falar.  
- Diga..  
- Não teve medo de perder a mamãe? – perguntou Tiago se sentando na cama do pai dele.  
- Acho que você sabe o medo que tive filho. Sua mãe é tudo para mim.  
- E eu sou o que? – perguntou Tiago fingindo de ofendido.  
- Amo você muito filho, mas sua mãe é a minha vida. Não sei se saberia viver sem ela.  
- Então sabe exatamente o que senti! – disse Tiago desanimado.  
- Não sei o que faríamos se elas morresse por nós! – disse James sentando ao lado de Tiago.  
- Acho que morreríamos pela falta delas... – disse Tiago pensativo.  
- E deixaríamos meu novo filho sozinho? – perguntou James rindo.  
- Em falar no Sirius... Ele anda tão deprimido ultimamente...  
- Ele me disse que as coisas entre ele e Kely não vão muito bem. – disse James.  
- Ele me disse também. Só espero que tudo de certo. Ele vai ficar tão mal se tudo acabar em briga com os dois.  
- Seu irmão tem a cabeça no lugar. Assim como acho que Kely também tem. – respondeu James.  
- Rapazes... Vamos comer? Alice e Kely já chegaram. – disse Sara colocando a cabeça para dentro do quarto.  
- Já vamos querida! – disse James.  
- Estou indo mãe! – disse Tiago indo dar um abraço nela.  
- Esta tentando roubar a minha esposa seu safadinho? – perguntou James rindo.  
- Se der mole pego ela para mim. – brincou Tiago.  
- Sem chance! – disse James pegando Sara pelo outro braço.  
- Vamos? Eu e os homens da minha vida... Só faltou o Sirius...  
- Deixa Sirius fora disso... Já tenho que dividir você com esse ciumento aí... – disse Tiago indicando o pai.  
- Olha quem fala.. – disse James rindo.

A festa passou na maior tranqüilidade. Todos tentavam ao máximo esquecer o ocorrido a pouco, e por alguns instantes conseguiram.

* * *

**Oie pessoas...**

**Como estão todos? Eu não demorei para postar!! Viram o milagre? rsrsr**

**Obrigada pelos comentários e espero que tenham gostado do cap e dos poderes misteriosos das ruivas... **

Bruh Prongs: hahah que bom que esta relendo e se lembrando de tudo... :D

Mizuki Yin: Que bom que gostou das cartas... Acho que esse era a idéia...

flor potter: que bom que esta gostando... Espero que melhore ainda mais :D

Carol Potter Cullen: viu?? não demorei!! acho que vai demorar mais uns 2 caps pra ordem ainda, não tenho certeza, mas não falta mto não. Qto a Kely e o Sirius, bem... vou e não vou huahauha vc logo vai ver

**Bjinhos amores**


	35. A aposta

Alguns meses se passaram e o curso de auror dos nossos jovens bruxos terminou. Com o fim do curso logo Lílian, Sirius, Tiago e Frank estavam trabalhando de aurores para o ministério da magia.

Alice assim que viu os amigos lutando contra Voldmorte, teve a brilhante idéia de abandonar o curso de medi bruxa, que estava na metade, para se juntar aos seus amigos, ingressando no curso de aurora.

A vida de todos não estava nenhum mar de rosas!  
* Sirius e Kely enfrentavam uma crise grave no namoro deles.  
* James e Sara cada dia chegavam com mais cicatrizes deixando todos preocupados.  
* Frank estava trabalhando o dobro para sustentar a casa, e ainda pagar o curso de auror de Alice, que com a guerra foi aumentado para integral, impedindo a moça de trabalhar e a deixando super cansada ao final do dia.  
* Remo não conseguia arrumar emprego por causa da sua condição! Ninguém quer empregar um lobisomem. Estava vivendo de pequenos trabalhos durante 3/4 do mês, quando não tinha lua cheia, afinal, sem a poção ele perdia os sentidos quando se transformava, por isso deveria estar sempre perto de uma floresta, o que dificultava muito sua vida, porém não desistia.  
* Peter dificilmente era visto. Quando todos se encontravam e o convidavam ele sempre parecia distante nos assuntos, e meio avoado, mas para os marotos isso era normal, afinal estavam falando do Peter!  
* Tiago e Lílian trabalhavam e estudando muito. Nos dias de folga estavam com Sirius, James e Sara, poucas vezes viam Kely, a menina com a guerra começou a ter mais trabalho do que antes. Os dois viviam preocupados com tudo e todos, Tiago principalmente.

Certo dia foi definido como lei que todos os aurores formados ou não, deveriam aprender feitiços que se tornaram essências para permanecerem vivos!

Moody, o feche dos aurores, deu um certo tempo para que todos aprendessem tais feitiços, uma semana era o suficiente, e ele se encarregaria dos novos alunos que estavam participando do curso, afinal esse numero havia sido reduzido pela metade assim que a guerra explodiu pelo mundo.

Nossa história volta quando tal prazo para aprender tais feitiços estava acabando, e havia uma Lílian e um Tiago desesperados no salão de treinamento da academia de aurores. Sirius, Frank, James e Sara já tinham sido bem sucedidos nessa missão, deixando Tiago e Lílian mais frustrados ainda.

Sirius julgava que a falta de concentração dos dois dificultava muito o aprendizado, nenhum dos dois conseguia se concentrar em uma lembrança feliz para aprender o feitiço do Patrono, com uma guerra acontecendo ao seu redor.

Cada vez que o profeta diário era entregue na casa dos dois eles já entravam em depressão e precisavam de minutos para voltar ao normal. Afinal como entender e aceitar que um bruxo quisesse fazer tão mal a humanidade? Um ser humano prejudicando outro! Isso era algo difícil de aceitar, ou melhor, isso é algo difícil de se aceitar.

Lílian sentou no chão cansada. Tirou um chocolate do bolso e ficou vendo Tiago tentar inutilmente conjurar um patrono perfeito diante do bicho papão.

- Cansei Tiago! – disse ela depois de vê-lo não conseguir realizar o feitiço pela quinta vez.  
- Temos que conseguir Lily! – disse ele exausto sentando ao lado dela.  
- Somos os únicos do ministério que não conseguimos.  
- Ou conseguimos ou vamos ser atacados por dementadores nas ruas. Você sabe que o ministério finge que esta tudo sobre controle, mas não está. Dementadores, gigantes e lobisomens estão atacando sem motivo em plena luz do dia. – disse Tiago preocupado.  
- Por que essa guerra nos afeta mais que as outras pessoas? – perguntou Lílian olhando dentro dos olhos do seu namorado.  
- Não sei. Tenho sonhos confusos. Sinto que precisamos estar muito bem preparados para o que virá. – respondeu Tiago.  
- Certo. Mas um tempinho de folga e praticamos mais.  
- Que tal uma aposta para melhorar o nosso animo? – perguntou Tiago sorrindo.  
- Que tipo de aposta? – perguntou ela desconfiada.  
- Do tipo: aposto que na próxima eu consigo um patrono perfeito.  
- Duvido! Estamos aqui há horas. – disse ela rindo.  
- Eis a graça. Acho que achei a lembrança perfeita e tenho o que preciso para me concentrar nela.  
- O que esta tramando Potter? – perguntou ela desconfiada levantando levemente uma das sobrancelhas enquanto falava.  
- Nada de mais... – respondeu ele rindo.  
- Você não me engana senhor Potter!  
- E nem quero senhorita Evans. – respondeu ele se levantando.  
- Ainda bem! – respondeu ela rindo.  
- Você esta linda assim...  
- Assim como? Toda suada, descabelada, e acabada? – perguntou ela vendo sua aparência no enorme espelho que existia na parede.  
- Assim, doce, meiga e minha... – respondeu ele indo beijá-la.  
- Você esta com gosto de chocolate na boca! – reclamou ela.  
- E você também.. Vai dizer que não gosta de chocolate? – perguntou ele sem soltar a cintura da moça.  
- Eu adoro chocolate! – respondeu ela rindo.  
- Bom saber! – disse ele antes de tomá-la em um beijo.  
- O que eu ganho se você não conseguir? – perguntou ela depois de se afastar.  
- Deixa eu pensa... – Tiago pareceu pensar por alguns minutos. – O livro dos marotos que você tanto quer.  
- Mas você disse que não pode me dar... – disse ela desconfiada.  
- Como é desconfiada... – disse ele rindo. – Vou dar, mas por amor... Poderá ficar com ele... Sem contar que quando nos casarmos ele vai voltar a ser meu.  
- Casar? – perguntou ela rindo.  
- Claro que sim... Já falei que vamos ter um time de quadribol inteiro.  
- Você e quantas esposas? – perguntou ela rindo.  
- Uma só...  
- E quem seria essa louca? – perguntou ela fingindo espanto.  
- Você! – disse ele antes de beijá-la novamente. – Topa? – perguntou quando se afastou.  
- Sei que não vai acontecer... Mas e se você por milagre conseguir realizar o feitiço? – perguntou ela.  
- Depois que eu ganhar eu te conto. – respondeu ele com um enorme sorriso.  
- Sem chance... Esse seu sorriso... Não sei não...  
- Estou ferrado com você! Que mulher desconfiada...  
- Ou conta, ou fica sem a aposta...  
- Certo... Só quero sua permissão para preparar seu refeição... Jantar e café da manhã. – respondeu maliciosamente.  
- Sem chance Tiago! – disse ela.  
- Deixa Lily! Não vou fazer nada... Prometo! Só quero dormir ao seu lado e fazer uma comida gostosa para você!  
- Esta querendo me pegar pela barriga? –perguntou ela não contendo o riso.  
- Se funcionar... – respondeu ele rindo.  
- Não funcionou.. – respondeu ela rindo.  
- Que pena! – respondeu ele fingindo estar triste. – E então? Aceita minha proposta?  
- Não vai tentar nada? É só dormir e cozinhar?  
- E te beijar às vezes se você quiser... – acrescentou ele.  
- Certo...  
- Aceita então minha aposta?  
- Vai buscar meu livro... Já ganhei! – disse ela rindo.  
- Vou buscar o livro para você ler, mas eu é que vou ganhar!  
- Vamos ver... – disse ela indo sentar no chão novamente.  
- Já volto! – respondeu ele antes de sumir.

Tiago voltou rapidamente assustando a ruiva que comia um chocolate distraída.

- Voltei! – disse ele alto para assustá-la, e conseguiu.  
- Que susto seu doido! –disse ela levando a mão ao coração.  
- Trouxe seu livro. – disse ele mostrando o livro que tinha nas mãos "The marotos book"  
- Perfeito. E lá vou eu ganhar um livro... Erre o feitiço Tiago. – disse ela indo abrir o baú  
- Preciso de um beijo como incentivo... – pediu ele.  
- Só para você não achar que sou má vou te dar... – brincou ela dando um rápido selinho nele.  
- Só isso? – perguntou fazendo cara de cervo abandonado.  
- Só! – respondeu ela rindo da cara dele.  
- Mancada! – respondeu ele tristinho. – Vou conseguir por questão de honra agora! – brincou indo para frente do baú.  
- Posso abrir? – perguntou Lílian.  
- Pode! – respondeu ele segurando firmemente a varinha.

A ruiva abriu o baú e logo um dementador surgiu deixando o lugar gelado e sombrio.  
- _Expecto Patronum!_ - gritou Tiago.

Logo um lindo cervo surgiu de uma fumaça branca mandando o suposto dementador para dentro do baú.

Tiago pareceu voltar à infância e esquecer que sua ruiva estava presente por alguns instantes. Começou a fazer uma dança bisara mexendo as mãos e a cintura em círculos e cantando alegremente: "Eu consegui! Ah ra uh ru! Eu consegui! Ah ra uh ru!"

Lílian não agüentou não rir da cena. Explodiu em uma gostosa gargalhada vendo o namorado dançando.

- O que vem a ser isso aí? – perguntou ela assim que ele parou de dançar olhando para ela.  
- Minha dança da vitória. – respondeu ele. - Vem dançar comigo!  
- Nem pensar! – respondeu ela voltando a rir enquanto ele voltava a dançar.

Minutos depois Moody e Sirius surgem na sala deixando Tiago encabulado e parando rapidamente sua dança maluca.

- O que esta acontecendo? – perguntou Sirius se segurando para não rir na frente do patrão.

Lílian parou de rir na mesma hora de rir e Tiago pingariou um "hum hum", e pareceu sério, tentando segurar a risada.

- Senhor Potter e senhorita Evans! – chamou Moody sério a porta.  
- Sim! – respondeu Lílian com um enorme sorriso.  
- Conseguiram realizar o feitiço? – perguntou Moody.  
- Conseguimos! – disse Tiago.  
- Ótimo! Quero ver... – disse ele entrando no salão.

Lílian olhou pedindo ajuda para Tiago que fez sinal para que ela ficasse calma, se colocou em frente o baú e realizou o feitiço com perfeição.

- Muito bem senhor Potter! Agora a senhorita! – pediu ele.

Lílian passou ao lado de Tiago e este sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Pensa em mim. Nos nossos três meses de namoro. – sussurrou piscando com um dos olhos discretamente.

A Ruiva assentiu com a cabeça e se colocou apreensiva de frente ao baú.

- Pronto? – perguntou Tiago antes de abrir o baú.  
- Pronto! – respondeu ela mentalizando os melhores momentos dos dois na cabeça. - _Expecto Patronum!_ - disse a ruiva apontando firmemente a varinha para o bichão papão que foi colocado novamente no baú por uma linda corça esbranquiçada.  
- Parabéns aos dois. Estão dispensados por hoje. – disse Moody indo embora.  
- Como sabia que iria dar certo? – perguntou ela assim que Moody saiu.  
- Foi à lembrança que usei. Sabia que estava muito feliz aquele dia. – disse ele com um lindo sorriso nos lábios.

Ela sorriu de volta, mas quando foram se beijar Sirius interrompeu:

- Agora posso saber que dança maluca era aquela?  
- Estava comemorando que tinha conseguido realizar o patrono e ainda ganhei uma aposta.  
- Que aposta? – perguntou Sirius curioso.  
- Lílian disse que eu não conseguiria realizar o feitiço, então apostei com ela..  
- E o que você ganhou? - perguntou Sirius.  
- Ele vai passar a noite lá em casa. – respondeu à ruiva dando de ombros e comendo um chocolate.  
- Que premio hein! – respondeu Sirius maliciosamente.  
- Não é isso... – respondeu Tiago rindo. – Vamos para casa, preciso tomar um banho e já te explico...  
- Também já vou. Te vejo mais tarde Ti. Tchau cunhado! – disse Lílian abraçando Sirius.  
- Você esta toda suada... O que você ficaram fazendo? – perguntou Sirius com um sorriso maldoso.  
- Treinando! – respondeu o casal.  
- Vamos? – perguntou Tiago.  
- Lily ele esta querendo me levar para casa do qualquer jeito... Você esta vendo... Esse veado! – disse Sirius fazendo uma voz mais fina e amedrontada, mas concluiu voltando ao normal.  
- Cervo! – disse Tiago.  
- Tchau meninos! – disse a ruiva antes de aparatar rindo.  
- Como ela consegue aparatar dentro do ministério? – perguntou Sirius confuso.  
- Aqui não faz mais parte do ministério. Pessoas autorizadas podem aparatar quando quiserem. – respondeu Tiago. – Vamos?  
- Claro! – e ambos sumiram num piscar de olhos.

Um pouco mais tarde Tiago apareceu na casa da ruiva escondeu uma caixinha na estante e foi direto para a cozinha. Minutos depois a ruiva escutou um barulho na cozinha:

- Kely? – perguntou a menina gritando do quarto.  
- Não Lily. Sou eu o Tiago.  
- E como entrou? – perguntou ela ainda gritando do quarto.  
- Sirius estava com a chave da Kely, então peguei emprestada. – respondeu Tiago.  
- E o que faz na cozinha? – perguntou ela chegando terminando de arrumar os cabelos.  
- Penteando os cabelos na cozinha Lily? – brigou Tiago. – Vá fazer isso em outro lugar! – disse ele despachando a namorada para o corredor.  
- Já vou pai! – brincou ela revirando os olhos e voltando para o quarto.

A ruiva voltou para o quarto rindo de si mesma e de Tiago, enquanto o menino terminava o jantar dos dois.

Ela voltou para a cozinha alguns instantes depois já pronta para dormir.

- Se quiser fico de olho na comida enquanto você vai trocar de roupa. – disse ela se sentando.  
- É só trocar de calça Lily.. Durmo sem camisa se você deixar... É que esta calor hoje.. –comentou ele como quem não quer nada.  
- Pode sim Ti! – respondeu ela rindo. – Vai lá. Eu fico de olho. Não vou queimar a cozinha em 5 min.  
- Certeza? – perguntou ele rindo.  
- Claro! – respondeu ela rindo ainda mais.  
- Já volto. Tenta não queimar nada! – brincou ele saindo e pegando uma sacola de papel que jazia no canto da porta.

Tiago voltou instantes depois e ficou tentando ensinar Lílian a cozinhar, coisa que foi em vão, pois a ruiva não aprendeu nada só quase salgou o peixe dos dois.

Assim que terminaram de comer escutaram um barulho da porta.

- Kely? –perguntou à ruiva.  
- Desculpa gente. Vim pegar algumas coisas e já vou. Terão a casa só para vocês. – gritou ela para eles. - Não sei como Sirius me convenceu de dormir lá... Ah, sei sim! – disse ela indo para o quarto.  
- Vou dar um oi para ela. – disse Tiago saindo da cozinha.

Entrou junto com Kely no quarto e fechou a porta as suas costas.

- O que Sirius te falou? – perguntou ele assim que fechou a porta as suas costas.  
- Dos seus planos. Não quero atrapalhar nada. – disse ela piscando um dos olhos.  
- Obrigado! – respondeu ele rindo.  
- Quero ser noticiada? E quero ser a primeira, a saber, a resposta dela.  
- Sim senhora! Será a terceira, a saber...  
- Terceira? – perguntou Kely chateada. – Se for assim não ajudo você!  
- Calminha... Não sabia que loiras eram tão estressadas. – brincou Tiago. – Vai ser a terceira, Lily vai ser a primeira, eu vou ser o segundo e você e Sirius dividiram o terceiro lugar. – explicou Tiago.  
- Acho que estou mais ansiosa que você! – disse ela rindo.  
- Duvido! – respondeu ele rindo.  
- Tenho que ir. Boa sorte! – disse ela dando um abraço nele antes de sair do quarto.

Kely se despediu de Tiago e logo partiu para o apartamento dos dois Potter's, enquanto Lílian ficava se deliciando com a comida do namorado.

- Nunca vou poder morar com você! – disse ela assim que terminou de comer a sobremesa.  
- Por quê? – perguntou ele triste e decepcionado.  
- Vou engordar uns dez quilos por dia. – respondeu ela rindo e o fazendo rir também.  
- Exagerada... – disse ele fazendo uma careta.  
- Olha quem fala! – brincou ela.  
- Não se fala que vai engordar kilos se fala gramas.. – brincou Tiago – Não se preocupe você vai engordar poucas gramas depois dos nossos 7 filhinhos!  
- Ninguém merece sete filhos! Não á corpo que resista! – respondeu Lílian rindo.

O casal ficou ali por mais uns minutos, e foram se deitar. Já no quarto ficaram conversando mais um pouco:

- Anda tendo noticias do Remo? – perguntou Lílian de repente.  
- Mais ou menos. Ele me disse que estava tendo problemas para arrumar um trabalho, mas nada de muito grave.  
- Que bom! Estou com saudades dele.  
- Eu também! – respondeu Tiago pensativo abraçando a ruiva na cama.  
- Pensando em que? – perguntou ela depois de alguns minutos em silêncio.  
- Na escola...  
- O que exatamente?  
- Tudo! Minhas marotices, nos marotos, de como você brigava comigo, de como você apertou a minha bunda aquele dia...  
- Que vergonha! Você ainda lembra disso? – perguntou ela com um risinho tímido e um pouco corada.  
- Claro que lembro. Alias sou capaz de lembrar de todas as suas marotices.  
- Então diga mais duas.. – pediu ela rindo.  
- Fácil! – respondeu ele rindo. – No dia que pegamos os sonserinos de jeito lá na torre...

Lílian começo a rir compulsivamente.

- Realmente aquele dia nunca vou esquecer... – disse ela rindo. – Pega aqui, pega aqui, vem pegar! – começou ela a cantar fazendo ele rir.  
- Realmente. Aquele dia vai entrar para a história de Hogwarts. – respondeu ele sorrindo pensativo.  
- Fala mais uma marotice... Duvido que sabia mais alguma.  
- Deveria começar a parar de apostar comigo foginho. – disse Tiago rindo.  
- Por quê? – perguntou ela sem entender.  
- Por que eu sempre ganho! – respondeu ele passando uma das mãos nos cabelos bagunçados.  
- Pare de me enrolar e fale logo qual outra marotice eu fiz no tempo de escola...  
- Ficou escutando a conversa alheia! – respondeu ele.  
- Conversa alheia? De quem? Nunca escutei nenhuma conversa escondida, a não ser quando me distraia com o livro e acabava por escutar a conversa de certos marotos próximos de mim no salão comunal. – respondeu ela rindo.  
- Pois saiba mocinha que não estou falando dessas vezes, pois nem sabia da existência delas... – disse Tiago sorrindo. – Bom saber que prestava atenção em mim, mesmo dizendo que me odiava! – respondeu ele com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.  
- E de que dia esta falando então? – perguntou Lílian curiosa sem lembrar de mais nenhuma ocasião.  
- Dia 25 de março. – disse ele sem rodeios.  
- E o que teve esse dia que eu não sei?  
- Lembra da primeira vez do Sirius e da Kely? – perguntou ele.  
- Claro que sim. Lembro que quis matá-la. Ele não queria me contar como foi.

Tiago riu.

- O que foi?  
- Para que queria saber como foi? – perguntou ele.  
- Para saber! – respondeu ela simplesmente.  
- Sei... – disse ele desconfiado - Então... No dia seguinte estávamos os marotos e Frank conversando no salão comunal e certas moças estavam escondidas na escada escutando a conversa.  
- Aquele dia que todos te chamaram de veado? – perguntou ela rindo.  
- Ri dá desgraça alheia mesmo! – disse ele fingindo estar ofendido.  
- Desculpa meu cervinho! – respondeu à ruiva apertando as bochechas do namorado. – Vou reformular minha pergunta: Foi aquele dia que te achei o cara mais fofo do mundo por que disse que iria esperar por mim o tempo que fosse preciso? – perguntou ela fazendo biquinho.  
- Esse mesmo! – respondeu ele sorrindo. – Você estava cometendo uma marotice! Escutar a conversa dos outros escondida...  
- Certo... Você venceu... Fui um pouco marota... Mas em falar daquele dia, esqueci de perguntar uma coisa desde então..  
- Pois pergunte! – disse Tiago voltando a abraçá-la.  
- Na verdade são duas perguntas... Ti... Com quem foi a sua primeira vez?  
- Que diferença faz? – perguntou ele sentando na cama.  
- Nenhuma. Só queria saber... Sei a de quase todos... Por exemplo: Alice foi com Frank, Frank foi com uma corvinal, Sirius com Belatrix, Kely com aquele idiota do Malfoy, Peter ainda é virgem, a minha vai ser com você...  
- Sério? – perguntou ele esboçando um sorriso.  
- O que? – perguntou ela confusa.  
- Sua primeira vez vai ser comigo? – perguntou ele.  
- Claro que sim. – respondeu ela. – Pensou que eu não sou virgem?  
- Não... Pensei que queria morrer virgem! – respondeu ele rindo.  
- Engraçadinho! – disse ela fazendo uma careta. – E então? Com quem foi?  
- Quer mesmo saber? – perguntou ele desistindo.  
- Quero! – disse ela rapidamente.  
- Foi com uma visinha minha. Se não me engano eu tinha meus doze anos.  
- Doze anos? – perguntou ela espantada.  
- É... Por quê?  
- Não era muito novo não? – perguntou ela rindo.  
- Um pouco. Sirius foi um dia antes de ir para Hogwarts, resumindo, ele tinha uns onze... – respondeu Tiago rindo.  
- Minha nossa! – respondeu à ruiva rindo.  
- Próximo pergunta... – disse ele.  
- Agora sei sobre todos... Quer dizer... Só falta o Remo! Ele não vai se importar se você me contar...  
- Não quero falar disso Lily! – disse Tiago mudando de humor rapidamente.  
- Mas por que não? – perguntou e menina.  
- Por que não. Pergunta para ele! – respondeu Tiago se levantando transtornado.  
- Aonde você vai? -perguntou ela sem entender a mudança de humor do rapaz.  
- Vou beber água. Já volto. – disse ele antes de sair do quarto.  
- Que estranho! – disse ela para si mesma.

_O que será que deu nele? Estava estranho... Amanhã mesmo falo com o Remo sobre isso... Agora fiquei mais curiosa que nunca..._ - Tiago voltou para o quarto -_ Minha nossa... Que peitoral ele tem... Adoro quando anda sem camisa por aí... É tão fofinho..._

- Já te falei que é todo seu! – sussurrou Tiago ao ouvido da ruiva.  
- Ãh?  
- Estava babando em cima do meu tórax. Pensa que não vi? – perguntou ele rindo e fazendo-a corar. – Não precisa corar. Sou seu namorado Lily.. Pode olhar e passar a mão o quanto quiser.  
-Então deita aqui.. – pediu ela com uma carinha sapeca.  
- Que cara é essa? – perguntou ele indo se deitar.  
- Cara de quem vai deitar no seu peito para dormir fazendo carinho em você! – respondeu ela apoiando a cabeça nele quando este deitou.  
- Amei a idéia ruivinha! – disse ele aninhando os cabelos ruivos da menina.

Ambos dormiram assim naquele dia.

Tiago acordou mais cedo e foi preparar o café da manhã de Lílian enquanto a menina dormia docemente e com um pequeno e tímido sorriso nos lábios.

O menino voltou para o quarto depositou a bandeja na estante e foi pegar um presente que havia guardado na sala para a moça.

Colocou a caixa em cima da escrivaninha da moça, a bandeja nos pés da cama e foi acordar sua princesa. Depois de vários beijinhos a moça despertou por completou, ficou se espreguiçando na cama sem ter coragem de levantar.

- Fiz seu café! – disse ele pegando a bandeja e fazendo a moça sentar para comer.  
- Estou falando que vou engordar se ficar comendo sua comida! – disse ela depois de algum tempo comendo.  
- Lily eu tinha um propósito quando fiz essa aposta com você para vir dormir aqui ao seu lado, assim como tinha um propósito lá no restaurante há algum tempo.  
- Ficar perto de mim? – perguntou ela sorrindo convencida.  
- Também... – respondeu ele se levantando e pegando a caixa que largou na escrivaninha.  
- O que é isso? – perguntou ela tomando mais um gole de suco.  
- Um presente! – respondeu ele tirando a bandeja e colocando para o lado para colocar a caixa em cima da cama.  
- É meu aniversário e eu não me lembrei? – perguntou assustada.  
- Passou longe... – respondeu ele rindo.  
- Me desculpa Ti... Esqueci que hoje era dia 24 e... – começou ela, mas ele começou a rir freneticamente.  
- Não é nosso aniversário de namoro Lírio.  
- Então por que o presente? – perguntou Lílian olhando a caixa sem entender.  
- Não posso mais dar um presente para a minha namorada? – perguntou ele sorrindo.  
- Claro que pode. – disse ela envergonhada.  
- Não vai abrir? – perguntou ele a vendo observar a caixa.  
- Disfarça... Eu estava tentando adivinhar o que tem aí dentro.  
- Acho que você nunca vai adivinhar. – respondeu ele.  
- Então é melhor abrir logo. – disse ela puxando a caixa mais para perto.

Lílian demorou a conseguir abrir a caixa, foi tirando cada fita delicadamente, sem querer rasgar o embrulho, quando finalmente conseguiu tirar o seu tão esperado presente da caixa viu que era um bauzinho de madeira com seu 30 X 20 cm com um feixe dourado e delicado.

Ficou contemplando o baú por alguns instantes antes falar algo:

- Amei Ti. Muito fofinho! – respondeu abraçando Tiago.  
- Mas você nem viu direito. – respondeu ele rindo. – Vamos ver se vai gostar. Pegue a sua varinha! – pediu.  
- Varinha? Para que? – perguntou ela desconfiada.  
- Como é desconfiada... Pegue a varinha já te mostro... – disse ele sorrindo.

Lílian abriu a gaveta do criado mudo e pegou a varinha.

- E agora? – perguntou.  
- Aponte a varinha para o baú e diga seu nome completo. Ele vai ser gravado no baú.  
- Gravado? Mas não vai ficar feio? – perguntou ela.  
- Claro que não. – respondeu ele rindo do bico dela.

Lílian apontou a varinha para o baú e disse:

- Lílian Elisabeth Evans!

Logo linhas invisíveis começaram a perfurar a madeira deixando um contorno lindo gravado com o nome da menina, uma letra fina e delicada surgiu estampando o baú.

- Pronto. Agora o baú é seu. – disse ele rindo. – Depois faça esse feitiço e autorize quem você quiser a abri o baú, e ninguém mais terá esse poder. A palavra secreta para abrir é seu nome, como pode ver... – disse Tiago entregando um pergaminho para a moça e depois mostrando o baixo relevo do nome dela.  
- Amei o presente Ti. – disse ela por fim.  
- Calma que ainda não te dei tudo que queria. – disse ele rindo.  
- Tem mais? – perguntou ela olhando alegremente para ele.  
- Tem sim. Abre o baú!

A menina abriu o baú e a primeira coisa que viu foi um lírio vermelho.

- Amei o Lírio! – disse ela cheirando a flor.  
- Diga que me ama! – pediu ele.  
- Não conto mentiras... – disse ela e logo o lírio murchou um pouco.  
- Se não dizer que me ama vai ficar sem o lírio... – brincou ele.  
- Vou ter que falar mesmo? Seu ego já é grande de mais. – brincou ela fazendo ele fazer um bico. – Você fica lindo mesmo com esse bico. – ela disse e logo o lírio voltou ao normal. – Me comprou um lírio doido... Ele só fica bonito quanto te elogio... Isso foi para ganhar elogios? – perguntou ela rindo.  
- Não... Foi para te dar meu verdadeiro presente. – respondeu ela.  
- Ainda não entendi.  
- Amo você mesmo sendo lerda Lily! – brincou ele.  
- Obrigada pela parte que me toca! – respondeu ela fazendo uma careta. – Mas também te amo seu chato!

O lírio que estava em suas mãos se abriu e fez surgir uma pequena caixinha azul marinho de dentro.

- Esse é seu presente! – disse ele vendo a menina olhar atentamente para dentro da flor. – Pegue!

Lílian tirou delicadamente a caixinha da flor e quando abriu não havia nada dentro.

- Mas não tem nada... – disse ela deprimida.  
- Por que esta comigo.. – disse ele se levantando da cama e ajoelhando aos pés dela.  
- O que esta querendo dizer Ti? – perguntou ela olhando confusa para ele.  
- Senhorita Lílian Elisabeth Evans... Aceita ser minha esposa? Aceita ser a senhora Tiago Potter? – perguntou ele fazendo surgir um lindo anel de noivado na caixinha que estava nas mãos da moça.

* * *

**Certo... Antes de tudo devo anunciar que se me matarem não vão saber se a Lily aceita... Ok!! Todo mundo sabe que ela aceita, mas ninguém sabe como e posso garantir que o próximo cap é engraçado !!**

**Segundo... Gente nunca recebi tanto comentário... Obrigada mesmo!! Estamos quase atingindo a marca de 15 mil leituras nessa fic :D** *saindo lágrimas dos olhos*

flor potter: rsrsrs apesar de curtinho amei amei amei o seu comentário! rsrsrs

Mizuki Yin: é incrível como o Tiago sempre se dá mal nessas ocasiões rsrrs. Que bom que gostou das cenas de luta... eu sempre tenho dificuldades de escreve-las.

MiCullen31: vc é a minha mais nova leitora linda!!! Preciso mesmo dizer que amei os seus 20 e poucos comentários durante a semana?? rsr Obrigada por comentar em quase todos os caps mesmo a fic já estando postanda, e fico ainda mais feliz de saber que esta se aventurando em outras fics tb :D Obrigada mais uma vez e espero que te faça rir ainda mais com o restante que ainda vai vir

Cat: obrigada linda!!! realmente mto obrigada... espero mesmo que minha leitura tenha melhorado, e só tenho a agradecer à todos os meus leitores.

Carol Potter Cullen: hahaha realmente um típico natal dos potter... eles nunca conseguem comemorar nd do jeito normal rsrs acho que a ordem chega no próximo cap, ainda não passei todos os caps para cá para ter certeza, mas acho q é no próximo, senão for deve estar mtoooooo perto. A fic vai até o nascimento do harry, eu queria fazer até a prisão do sirius, tanto que essa fic tem continuação, mas parei no cap cinco da continuação e nunca consegui terminar... Qto a casa dos gritos... estou escrevendo o ultimo cap, e ele já esta com mais de 8o pag, por isso a demora, mas por ser ultimo cap já viu... eu fico escrevendo a apagando toda hora, então esta demorando, mas já estou terminando de escrever e assim que terminar já pretendo postar

**Obrigada pelos comentários e espero não ter esquecido nenhuma resposta das dúvidas de vocês...**

**Bjinhos  
**


	36. Olá Remus

Lílian parecia que iria chorar a qualquer momento, mas não teve a oportunidade de responder de imediato para Tiago, pois assim que abriu a boca para responder escutaram a porta do quarto ser aberta:

- Desculpe! – disse Sirius antes de entrar. – Acho que cheguei na pior hora possível... – disse ele vendo a situação do Tiago se encontrava, ajoelhado no chão e a ruiva com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.  
- Tudo bem Sirius. Ela precisa pensar mesmo. Mas o que houve? – perguntou Tiago se colocando de pé.  
- Moody esta exigindo sua presença no ministério. Parece que ele não gostou nada do seu último relatório Tiago. – disse Sirius um pouco desconsertado.  
- Que droga! – reclamou Tiago. – Se der passo aqui mais tarde Lily. Depois conversamos. Pensa com carinho ok?  
- Mas Ti... – começou ela.  
- Depois Lírio. Depois faço a pergunta de novo e você responde. – respondeu sorrindo. – Se eu não chegar tarde venho aqui. Vai lá saber o que o Moody quer desta vez.  
- Da última vez ficamos mais de 24 horas lá no ministério arrumando relatórios... – lembrou Sirius fazendo uma careta.  
- Nem me lembre! – disse Tiago dando um selinho em Lílian.  
- Tchau! – disse ela antes deles saírem correndo para aparatar na rua.

Lílian ficou sozinha na casa, e ficou vários minutos contemplando o lírio que ainda tinha nas mãos. Logo seu amigo Remo lhe veio à cabeça, e decidiu escrever.

- Jim se prepare. Você vai para outro país! – disse a menina indo pegar um pergaminho.

_Lobinho,_

_Como vão as coisas por aí?  
Estou com tanta saudade de você... Quando volta?  
Estou precisando falar com você urgente... Para ontem!!! Preciso te contar o que aconteceu... Mas é melhor pessoalmente...  
Antes que eu esqueça... Hoje eu estava conversando com o Tiago e perguntei uma coisa sua que ele me pareceu transtornado e não respondeu... Espero que não fique chateado, mas estou super curiosa para saber com quem foi a sua primeira vez... É que sei a de todos, exceto a sua... Até Tiago me contou a dele, mas quando perguntei a sua ele ficou nervoso, não entendi o porquê...  
Quando vem para cá?_

_Beijos enorme,  
Sua sempre amiga,  
Ruivinha._

Lílian ficou o dia inteiro trancada dentro de casa esperando a resposta de Remo ou o surgimento de Tiago.

Para sorte de Lílian Jim foi bem rápida na viagem e ao final do dia já tinha a resposta da carta em suas mãos:

_Foginho,_

_As coisas vão normais por aqui... Não posso dizer muito, mas estou a serviço do Fênix... Mas depois te explico com calma... Ainda bem que lembrou de falar por código... rsrsrs  
Também estou com saudades de você e dos marotos, Kely e dos Longbottons, mas infelizmente vou ficando por aqui... Semana que vem teremos maré cheia e terei que surfar por aí.  
O que precisa me contar? Fiquei super curioso agora...  
Não comente sobre esse assunto de minha primeira vez com Pontas, ele quase me matou quando soube com quem foi... Ciumento!!! Calma em ruiva... Não pense que ele pensava em outra.. Ele só tinha olhos para você, mas é que minha primeira vez foi com a prima linda do Pontas, lembra-se dela? A Mariana? Bem foi com ela...  
Foi muito bom por sinal... Gostava muito dela, e ela de mim (eu acho), mas infelizmente não deu certo...  
Se não me engano isso aconteceu na própria casa do Pontas em uma das férias. Rabicho não estava, estava na casa dos pais. Almofadinhas e Pontas tinham ido dar uma volta pela cidade para agarrar algumas meninas, Pontas dizia que era para tirar você da cabeça, Almofadinhas dizia que era para aproveitar ao máximo seu charme... rsrsrs  
Enfim... Só ficamos nós dois em casa... Já estávamos "ficando", sabe como é...  
Sempre nos víamos na casa do Pontas e rolou um clima dês da primeira vez, então ficamos nessa por um bom tempo até que esse dia rolou...  
Se não estou enganado foi no quinto ano, me lembro que do sexto para o sétimo ano terminamos nosso "namoro" por que não tinha como levar aquilo a sério e ela já estava se formando. Pontas escutou uma conversa nossa por acaso e descobriu... Foi à maior briga... Sirius teve que entrar no meio para separar nós dois... Ele ficou revoltado! Por isso não toque no assunto com ele.  
Até hoje ele não se acostumou com a idéia, mesmo que ela já não esteja mais entre nós.  
Já que é tão importante o que tem para me dizer estou tentando ir para aí na sua casa. Sei chegar mais ou menos na sua casa._

_Libera a lareira para mim que dou um jeito de chegar ai lá para as oito da noite, mas não vou poder demorar._

_Beijos e até logo,  
Seu amigo Aluado._

Lílian olhou para o relógio na parede que marcava 07h55min da noite. Apressou-se a liberar a lareira para o amigo, e foi para a cozinha para preparar um suco, mas não deu tempo. Quando a ruiva estava procurando o açúcar escutou seu nome ser chamado da sala:

- Lílian! – chamou uma voz rouca e masculina.  
- Já vou Remo. Estou fazendo um suco. Sente aí! – gritou ela em resposta.

Minutos depois a ruiva já estava na sala abraçando o amigo.

- Que bom que pode vir! – disse ela assim que se afastou.  
- Estava com saudades.  
- Só isso? – perguntou ela rindo.  
- Estar extremamente curioso também ajudou muito. – brincou ele.  
- Venha vou te mostrar a casa.  
- Finalmente vou conhecer a casa de vocês... – brincou Remo.

Lílian mostrou a casa para o amigo e os foram para o quarto da ruiva:

- Agora pode me contra que rolo foi esse com a Mariana.  
- Demorou para perguntar.. – respondeu ele brincando.  
- Bem... Estávamos juntos, e num certo dia que não tinha ninguém em casa, rolou! – respondeu Remo.  
- Isso é resposta que se de a uma amiga curiosa? – perguntou Lílian fingindo indignação.  
- Certo... Vou contar como foi que tudo aconteceu. – disse Remo rindo se jogando na cama da ruiva.

_Flash Back_

_Sara e James estavam no trabalho, Mariana havia subido para dormir e estávamos Sirius, Tiago e eu na sala conversando:_

_- Que tédio!Uma noite de sexta feira e estamos aqui sem nada para fazer. – disse Sirius.  
- Queria que a minha ruivinha estivesse aqui! – disse Tiago sonhador.  
- Pare de pensar nela! Ela te odeia... – respondi.  
- Ela me ama... Só não sabe ainda... – disse Tiago.  
- Melhor nem discutir Aluado. – disse Sirius para mim._

_Ficamos os quatro olhando um para a cara do outro por algum tempo até que Sirius resolveu ter uma idéia brilhante:_

_- Já sei! – disse Sirius de repente.  
- Já sabe o que? – perguntei sem entender.  
- Vamos para uma festa trouxa! – disse ele empolgado.  
- Para que? – perguntou Tiago confuso.  
- Nos divertir e pegar algumas gatinhas! – respondeu Sirius como se aquilo fosse obvio.  
- Não vou sem a Lily. – respondeu Tiago.  
- Já falei para esquecer a ruiva Pontas, você vai acabar virando veado literalmente se ficar nessa história – disse Sirius.  
- Por quê? – perguntou Tiago confuso.  
- Por que você vai ficar solteiro para o resto da vida ou vai arrumar outro homem veado igual você! – respondeu Sirius rindo.  
- Certo.. Já me convenceu. Vou esquecê-la. – disse Tiago se dando por vencido.  
- É assim que se fala. – disse Sirius para Tiago. – E você Aluado? Vai?  
- Não vou não. Vou ler um pouco, e logo vou dormir. Ainda não me recuperei muito da lua cheia. – respondi.  
- Você que sabe! – disseram os dois indo para o quarto se arrumar._

_Meia hora depois os dois voltaram empolgados para sair:_

_- Já vamos. Certeza que não quer ir? – perguntou Tiago.  
- Absoluta! – respondi me levantando.  
- Ótimo... Vamos chegar cedo... – disse Sirius sorrindo.  
- Amanhã cedo. – concluiu Tiago. – Mandei uma carta para meus pais avisando. Não se preocupe.  
- E quem disse que eu me preocupo com vocês? – perguntei.  
- Não precisa disfarçar que nos ama. Mariana não esta aqui. – brincou Sirius._

_Os meninos saíram e eu fui para o quarto dormir, estava sem pique para fazer nada. Como eu disse antes, eu estava me recuperando da lua cheia._

_Interrompendo o flash back_

- Sem animo? – perguntou Lílian rindo.  
- É... – respondeu Remo sem entender o motivo da risada.  
- Estava sem animo para os marotos, mas para a Mariana... – disse Lílian rindo.  
- Posso terminar de narrar? – perguntou Remo um pouco corado.  
- Continue! – pediu a ruiva tentando parar de rir.

_ continuação do flash back_

_Adormeci sem ao menos dar boa noite para a Mariana.  
No meio da noite eu acordei morrendo de cedo, e para a minha irritação eu havia esquecido a minha garrafinha de água, então tive que ir à cozinha._

_Bebi minha água na maior tranqüilidade, mas quando estava voltando para o quarto vi que TV estava ligada, reclamei um pouco xingando a possível pessoa que esqueceu a TV ligada, mas quando estava indo para a escada de novo vi que Mariana havia dormido no sofá com o controle da TV na mão, claro que me arrependi de ter xingado, mas..._

_Enfim, peguei Mariana no colo para colocá-la na cama, e na verdade fiz isso, coloquei ela cuidadosamente na cama sussurrei um: "Boa noite" e já estava saindo do quarto quando escuto uma voz conhecida me chamando:_

_- Remo! – disse Mariana.  
- Desculpa não queria ter te acordado. – respondi ainda parado na porta.  
- Não tem problema. Obrigada por me trazer. – disse ela sorrindo.  
- Foi um prazer! – respondi com um sorriso tímido.  
- Até quando estamos só nos dois você é tímido! – comentou ela rindo.  
- Isso nunca vai mudar Mari. – respondi.  
- Tiago e Sirius já foram dormir? – perguntou ela sem muita emoção.  
- Para falar a verdade eles foram para um baile beijar alguém.  
- Tiago não diz que é apaixonado pela tal ruiva? – perguntou Mariana visivelmente confusa.  
- E é... Mas ele disse que vai achar alguma menina que faça esquecer a Lily. – respondi.  
- Como dizem os homens da família: "Um Potter nunca esquece uma ruiva"_

_Ambos rimos._

_- É melhor eu te deixar dormir! – respondi a vendo dar um pequeno bocejo.  
- Mas já? – perguntou ela.  
- Já passa das duas da manhã Mari. – respondi rindo.  
- Mas esta cedo! - Brincou ela  
- Cedo mesmo... – respondi rindo.  
- Como vamos fazer nas aulas Remo? – perguntou ela se sentando na cama.  
- Não entendi a pergunta. – respondi indo me sentar em uma poltrona que tinha no quarto.  
- Estamos namorando faz dois meses Remo! – disse ela levemente nervosa.  
- Só que ninguém sabe. Tirando o Sirius...  
- Tiago vai ter que se acostumar... – pensou Mariana em voz alta.  
- Você sabe como ele é ciumento.  
- Que vá ter ciúme com a ruiva dele. – respondeu Mariana um pouco grossa.  
- Seus pais também não me aceitariam... Sou um lobisomem!  
- E no que isso vai mudar? Meus pais são pessoas legais... Vão gostar de você! Tia James e tia Sara já gostam...  
- Mas Tiago não namora um lobisomem ou algo do tipo.  
- Pare de arrumar desculpa Remo J. Lupin! – disse ela autoritária.  
- Me desculpa Mari... – pedi indo até ela.  
- Só desculpo se me der um beijo muito bom.  
- Não precisa falar duas vezes. – eu disse antes de dar um beijo molhado e apaixonado na morena._

_Minutos depois nos afastamos, ambos sentados na cama dela nos olhando até que resolvi falar algo:_

_- E agora? Me perdoa?  
- Com esse beijinho fraco que me deu?  
- Fraco?  
- Não teve emoção nenhuma. – brincou ela.  
- Sem emoção? – perguntei surpreso.  
- Para eu te desculpar quero um mais gostoso com tudo que tenho direito.  
- Agora você vai ver o que um lobo é capaz senhorita Potter! – eu disse antes de deitá-la na cama e beijá-la ardentemente mantendo uma das minhas mãos contra sua cintura e a outra segurando seus cabelos conduzindo a morena no meu ritmo, enquanto ela mantinha as unhas na minha nua e a outra mão dela dançava em meu peito nu._

_Afastei-me ligeiramente dela, a olhei nos olhos, e no momento mais mágico estraguei o clima que estava se formando:  
- Melhorou meu beijo?  
- Melhorou. – respondeu ela rindo.  
- Me desculpa agora? – perguntei.  
- Preciso de mais um beijo para ter certeza da resposta._

_Ficamos nos beijando por algum tempo, até que nossos instintos falaram mais alto, comecei a beijar o pescoço dela descendo cada vez mais, ela também estava ofegante e logo tomou uma iniciativa, tirou a minha camisa que estava aberta jogando ela longe e me fazendo corar furiosamente._

_- O que foi lobinho? Esta com vergonha de mim? – perguntou ela me vendo corar olhando a camisa jogada no chão.  
- Um pouco! – respondi com carinha de anjo.  
- Depois dessa noite não vai ter mais vergonha de mim. – disse ela antes de me puxar para mais um beijo._

_Ela explorava meu peito, enquanto eu lentamente abria os botões de sua blusa, tomando o maior cuidado para não tocar em nada desapropriado._

_Assim que consegui abrir a blusa dela e seu sutiã ficou a vista parei de beijá-la e fiquei olhando para ela por um tempo, até perceber ela brincando com o cinto da minha calça.  
Voltei a beijá-la intensamente fazendo minhas mãos dançarem em seu corpo..._

_Flash back interrompido de novo_

- Já chega de detalhes Remo. Pule os detalhes sórdidos! – disse Lílian levemente vermelha.  
- Na melhor parte você quer que eu pare? – perguntou Remo rindo.  
- Claro... Pule para a parte que tudo já aconteceu... – pediu Lílian.  
- Esta bem Lily... – respondeu Remo rindo ainda mais.

_ voltando ao flash back_

_Depois de tudo que você sabe que rolou acabamos dormindo ali na cama dela, eu só de cueca e ela só de calcinha e sutiã._

_Na manhã seguinte eu acordei bem cedo e fui logo me trocando, afinal Tiago e Sirius não poderia me ver ali, piorou os Potter's._

_Quando estava saindo do quarto Mariana acordou:_

_- Já vai?  
- Já amanheceu. Ninguém pode me ver aqui ou será um lobo a menos no mundo.  
- Será que eles já chegaram?- perguntou ela preocupada.  
- Provável que sim, e provável que estejam dormindo. Vou para a minha cama, mais tarde nos falamos.  
- Você foi ótimo meu lobinho selvagem. – disse ela dando uma piscadela marota.  
- Então estou perdoado? – perguntou rindo.  
- Esta mais que perdoado! – respondeu ela rindo.  
- Perfeito! Mas não posso demorar. Te vejo depois minha morena. – respondi antes de sair do quarto._

_Fim do flash back _

- E foi isso que aconteceu Lily! – disse Remo por fim.  
- Que fofo! O Remo é selvagem e eu nem sabia! – brincou a ruiva.  
- Imagino que Tiago e Sirius devam ser piores, do jeito que são malucos... – brincou Remo deixando Lílian extremamente vermelha.  
- Não sei te responder, mas se quiser testar é só falar com eles! – respondeu à ruiva.  
- Eu fui te zoar e acabei sendo zoado! – brincou Remo fazendo a ruiva rir. – Mas então... Não vai matar a minha curiosidade? Qual era o assunto tão importante?  
- Certo... – disse ela se colocando de pé.  
- Aonde vai? – perguntou Remo.  
- Vou busca uma coisa que quero te mostrar. – disse ela fuçando no guarda roupas.

Voltou com o baú que ganhou de Tiago nas mãos.

- O que é isso? – perguntou Remo vendo a ruiva sentar ao seu lado na cama.  
- Tiago me deu hoje cedo. É um baú mágico.  
- Posso? – perguntou ele fazendo sinal para pegar o baú.  
- Claro! – respondeu Lílian.  
- Abra para mim. Eu não posso abrir. Isso tem magia, não é? – pediu ele depois de analisar o baú por fora.  
- Ainda não coloquei. – respondeu Lílian.

Remo abriu o baú com cuidado, acho que espera de tudo dentro, menos um simples lírio.

- Sinceramente não entendi nada. Ele sempre te dá lírios. – disse Remo confuso.  
- Tem uma caixinha dentro do lírio Remo.  
- Caixinha do que? – perguntou o rapaz.  
- Tiago me pediu em casamento! – disse a ruiva sorrindo.  
- Sério? – perguntou Remo surpreso. – Que maravilha Lily. Parabéns para os dois. Não vejo a hora de... – mas Lílian o interrompeu.  
- Não estamos noivos! – disse a menina.  
- O que? – perguntou Remo surpreso. – Mas por que você não quis? Pensei que o amasse?  
- E amo, mas ainda não deu tempo de responder. Sirius apareceu e levou Tiago para o ministério as pressas.  
- Me chamou para eu ser o primeiro, a saber, que vão ficar noivos? – perguntou Remo feliz.  
- Te chamei para te perguntar se acha que devo me casar?  
- Não te entendo Lily. Você diz que o ama, mas esta com dúvida se deve casar com ele...  
- Não estou com dúvida se devo casar com ele e sim se eu devo me casar.  
- Mas é claro que deve. Vocês se amam...  
- Será que vou ser uma boa esposa? Eu nunca fiz nada disso.  
- Claro que não! E Tiago também. Todos quando se casam não sabem como é, e muito menos se vai dar certo, só tem a certeza que se amam.  
- Você tem razão Remo. Desculpe-me. É que entrei em pânico quando o Tiago saiu daqui esperando uma resposta, não tinha com quem falar. Kely esta no hospital e Alice no curso de aurora, não daria para falar com o Sirius sobre isso, ele esta com Tiago, com o próprio Tiago também não daria... Não queria te tirar da França por uma coisa tão besta, mas estava sem ninguém. É melhor ficar sozinha do que falar com a Petúnia sobre isso...  
- Te entendo Lily. – respondeu Remo com um sorriso reconfortante. – Mas e então? Vão se casar ou não?  
- Claro que vamos, só Tiago que não sabe ainda. – respondeu a ruiva empolgada.  
- Ele deve estar numa aflição... – disse Remo rindo. – Sirius deve estar se divertindo vendo a cara de pânico dele.  
- Para falar a verdade eu estou achando o maior porre! Tiago esta uma pilha, quase discutiu com o Moody. Acha que a Lily vai dar um fora nele. – disse Sirius aparecendo.  
- Cadê ele? – perguntou Lílian.  
- Foi para casa tomar um banho e logo vem para cá, acho que se preciso ele te acorda para ter a resposta dele. – disse Sirius para Lílian. – Quanto tempo Aluado!  
- Muito tempo Alfomafinhas! – disse Remo dando um abraço em Sirius. – E agora posso ver o que tem de mais nesse lírio Lily? – perguntou Remo voltando a se sentar.  
- Ele enfeitiçou o lírio. Veja só: Eu amo Tiago Potter! – ela disse para o lírio que se abriu novamente naquele disse mostrando a caixinha azul.  
- Que bobo! Qualquer um que falar que ama ele o lírio vai se abrir... – disse Remo rindo.  
- Vamos testar? – perguntou ela.  
- E como faz fechar de novo? – perguntou Sirius.  
- Não gosto de Tiago ele é muito chato. – e o lírio se fechou.  
- Minha vez, não fale para ninguém Lily! – Remo pediu para a ruiva. – Amo Tiago Potter! – disse ele  
- Que coisa mais gay! – exclamou Sirius rindo.

Mas o lírio não abriu.

- Não entendi! – disse Lílian.  
- Tiago enfeitiçou para obedecer a sua voz Lily! – respondeu Sirius.  
- Percebi! – respondeu Remo. – Que tal aprontarmos com o Tiago?  
- Remo Lupin querendo aprontar? – perguntou Sirius com um sorriso malvado. – Estou dentro. O que tem em mente?

Minutos depois Tiago tocou a campainha da casa de Lílian, porém um Sirius de shorts abriu a porta:

- O que faz aqui? Kely já chegou? – perguntou ele entrando.  
- Não... Estava esperando ela. – respondeu fingindo estar com sono.  
- Dormiu no sofá? – perguntou Tiago.  
- Dormi! Ia dormi com a Lily para fazer companhia, mas ela já estava acompanhada. – respondeu Sirius sério fingindo que deixou escapar a informação.  
- Acompanhada? – perguntou Tiago confuso.  
- É.. Remo estava lá deitado com a Lily.  
- No quarto? Na cama? – perguntou Tiago já morrendo de ciúme.  
- Estava. Mas relaxa Tiago. Remo é nosso amigo...  
- O Lupin esta no quarto com a minha namorada e você pede para que eu fique calmo? Remo sempre teve uma quedinha pela Lílian.  
- Mas já passou. – respondeu Sirius.  
- Não sei não... – rebateu ele enfurecido.  
- Esqueceu que Remo gosta da Tonks agora? – perguntou Sirius se segurando para não rir  
- Espero que sim. – disse ele irritado indo para o quarto da ruiva.

Abriu a porta sem ao menos bater e encontrou Lílian deitada com a cabeça no peito de Remo, enquanto o rapaz a abraçava. Ele com um pequeno shorts e ela com uma camisola muito provocante.

- Posso saber o que esta acontecendo aqui? – perguntou Tiago extremamente nervoso já com a varinha na mão.

Remo fingiu despertar e olhou para Tiago fingindo sonolência:

- Olá Tiago. – disse ele sem se mexer e passando a mão que estava nas costa de Lílian para o cabelo.  
- O que pensar que esta fazendo com a MINHA NAMORADA? – perguntou ele já apontando a varinha para Remo.  
- Estou dormindo aqui com ela. Ela estava tão sozinha e aflita...  
- Seu traidor! A minha namorada! Tinha tantas mulheres! Seu lobo imprestável. Eu vou matar você! – gritou Tiago jogando a varinha longe e indo para a cama bater em Remo.  
- Não grite Tiago. Irá acordar a Lil. – disse Remo.  
- Lil? Dês de quando você tem essa liberdade para chamá-la assim?  
- Dês de quando a conheço. – respondeu Remo. – O que esta pensando que aconteceu? Não acha que Lily e eu temos um caso, acha? – perguntou Remo irônico.  
- Não! – respondeu Tiago sendo segurado por Sirius. – Me solta Almofadinhas! Vou matar esse traidor.  
- Calminha Pontas! O que ele fez de errado?  
- Não esta na cara? – perguntou Tiago irritado. – Ele tentou seduzir a Lily, mas como não conseguiu deu um: boa noite Cinderela, para ela para que ela pensasse que eles tiveram alguma coisa.  
- Um o que? – perguntou Sirius confuso.  
- Boa noite Cinderela. É uma droga, que faz a pessoa dormir. – respondeu Tiago. – Coisa de trouxa. – acrescentou vendo a cara confusa do Sirius  
- Eu não faria isso. Era mais fácil eu convencê-la a ter um caso comigo. – respondeu Remo.  
- Lílian nunca faria isso seu idiota! Ela não é assim! – respondeu Tiago tentando se soltar de Sirius. – Vou te machucar se não me soltar Sirius.  
- Não vou soltar. Você quer matar um maroto!  
- Vou matar um lobo traidor. Terá um lobo a menos no mundo.

Nessa hora Lílian não agüentou e começou a rir.

- Lily? – perguntou Tiago confuso vendo a menina rir sem parar e logo os marotos começando a rir também.  
- Olá Tiago! – disse ela entre uma risada e outra.  
- Não estou entendendo nada... – disse ele, mas ninguém disse nada ficaram rindo.

Minuto depois Tiago percebe:

- Vocês armaram tudo isso... Que droga! – disse ele emburrado.  
- Foi muito divertido, você deveria ter visto a sua cara. – disse Sirius.  
- Vai ter um lobo a menos no mundo! – disse Remo imitando Tiago.  
- Vocês três me pagam! – disse ele fingindo estar nervoso.  
- Estou sem dinheiro Pontinhas! – disse Sirius antes de sair correndo pelo apartamento.  
- Volta aqui seu cachorro. – disse ele indo atrás de Sirius.

Quando Tiago alcançou Sirius pendurou ele de ponta cabeça na sala com a cor da pele dele rosa choque.

- Isso é para você aprender a não aprontar comigo! – disse Tiago rindo da cara de Sirius. – Agora tenho mais dois para me vingar. – disse antes de voltar para o quarto de Lílian e vendo Remo já vestido. – Sua vez lobinho! – disse ele indo atrás de Remo.  
- Nunca me pegara com vida! – disse Remo rindo e saindo correndo.  
- Vamos ver! – disse Tiago se colocando para fora do quarto.

Depois de minutos de perseguição Remo estava ao lado de Sirius pendurado no lustre da sala de calcinha e sutiã com bolinhas verdes na barriga dizendo: "lobo mal".

Tiago riu dos amigos que imploravam para que ele os colocassem no chão.

- Falta uma vitima ainda! – disse Tiago antes de voltar para o quarto. – Você me paga Lily. Minha própria namorada armando contra mim... Mancada! – disse ele com um sorriso nos lábios.  
- Não leve para o lado pessoal Tiago, foi só para descontrair.  
- Só descontrair? – perguntou ele cercando ela no quarto. – Agora quem vai descontrair sou eu. – disse ele antes de sair correndo atrás dela.

E adivinhem como a ruiva saiu do quarto? Passando por de baixo das pernas do maroto.

- Isso não vale! – disse ele vendo ela saindo do quarto.  
- Lógico que vale! – respondeu ela correndo.

Eles deram duas voltas na mesa da cozinha rindo e Lílian correu para a sala, mas ao ver os amigos naquele estado deplorável ela não agüentou e parou para dar risada, e logo Tiago a agarrou por trás.

- Agora você não me escapa ruiva! – disse ele levantando a menina do chão.  
- Socorro Sirius! – disse ela enquanto Tiago a jogava no sofá e a amarrava com a varinha.  
- Desculpa Lily, mas dessa vez não dá para ajudar! – disse ele que ainda estava pendurado.  
- Agora a última rebelde vai pagar pelo que fez! – disse ele com um sorriso maroto.  
- Socorro Remo! – disse ela vendo Tiago conjurar uma pena.  
- Eu é que peço socorro... Eu é que estou de calcinha! – disse Remo.  
- Piedade Pontas meu amor! – pediu a ruiva rindo.  
- Sem chance ruiva! Você esta condenada. – disse ele antes de começar a fazer cócegas nela.

Ficaram ali mais ou menos uns cinco minutos, suficientes para a ruiva já estar sem fôlego, e descabelada, pedindo ajuda...

- Quem mandou os três mexerem com o Potter aqui! – disse Tiago ainda fazendo cócegas na ruiva.  
- O que esta acontecendo aqui? – perguntou Kely entrando e vendo a cena: Dois marotos pendurados no lustre, um com a pele rosa e outro de roupas intimas femininas, uma ruiva sendo torturada com cócegas toda descabelada e um Tiago rindo da cara dos três.  
- Minha nossa! – disse Alice entrando.  
- Esta tendo festa e nem nos contaram! – disse Frank.  
- Al-guém–me-a-ju-da!!! – pediu Lílian entre risos.  
- Socorro gente! O Tiago ficou maluco! – disse Sirius.  
- Que mico! – disse Remo.

Os três que tinham chegado sentaram e ficaram rindo da cara de todos até que Alice interferiu:

- Muito bem crianças... Cama! – disse ela autoritária fazendo todos rirem.  
- Ela esta treinando para ser mãe! – explicou Frank rindo.  
- Percebemos! – responderam os demais, exceto Lílian que não estava em condições.

Sirius e Remo foram colocados no chão e logo já estavam normais de novo, já a pequena ruiva ainda se recuperava das cócegas enquanto Tiago, Sirius e Remo contavam para os outros o que tinha acontecido.

- Afinal, por que vieram todos para cá? – perguntou Lílian quando se recuperou.  
- Viemos dar uma festa! – disse Frank. – Até tentamos chamar o Remo pela lareira, mas ele não atendeu. Ainda bem que ele já estava aqui.  
- Realmente... Ainda bem mesmo! – disse Kely.  
- O Peter disse que chegava as dez. – disse Alice.  
- Ainda não entendi o que estamos comemorando... – disse Tiago.  
- E eu muito menos! – disse Lílian.  
- O noivado de vocês! – responderam todos, exceto Remo.  
- Acho que só tem um problema nisso gente... – disse Remo.  
- E qual seria? – perguntou Kely.  
- Vamos dizer que a ruivinha ainda não deu a resposta para o Pontas! – disse Sirius.  
- O que? – perguntaram todos surpresos.

Tiago estava mais vermelho que Lílian, enquanto este estava razoavelmente calma.

- Eu que sou loira e você que esta ficando burra? – perguntou Kely um pouco alterada para Lílian.  
- Não entendi a indireta! – respondeu Lílian calmamente.  
- Você esta enrolando para dar a resposta para o gatinho do Tiago? Quer me matar do coração?  
- E desde quando você chama o Tiago de gatinho? – perguntou Sirius e Lílian juntos tentando esconder inutilmente o ciúme.  
- Desde sempre! Ele é gato mesmo! – disse Kely dando de ombros.  
- Obrigado! – disse Tiago tentando sorrir.  
- Ninguém merece uma loira doida! – disse Sirius ainda enciumado.  
- Alguém pelo amor de Deus quer fazer a ruiva dar a resposta logo? Estou quase morrendo de ansiedade aqui! – disse Alice.  
- Se você esta assim... Imagina o estado de animo do Tiago. – disse Frank.  
- Se você não quer ir para Askaban por matar seus amigos é melhor dar a resposta logo para ele, e acho bom ser positiva... – disse Alice abraçando Tiago já estava suando frio.  
- Eu sei a resposta! – disse Remo rindo e fazendo uma careta para os demais!  
- Mancada! Eu iria ser a terceira, a saber! – disse Kely.  
- Eu também! – disse o Sirius.  
- Pode ir falado para nós! – disseram Sirius e Kely juntos.  
- Não acham que a resposta é do Tiago? – perguntou Frank rindo.  
- Alguém faz o Tiago pegar no tranco! – pediu Sirius vendo Tiago sem reação alguma.  
- Tiago faz alguma coisa! – pediram todos enquanto Remo e Lílian riam.  
- Ãhh? – perguntou ele saindo de um transe.  
- Ele desistiu do casamento... – disse Sirius fingindo estar chateado. – Mas não fique triste Lily, eu te consolo! – disse Sirius abraçando a ruiva. – Vou te colocar na cama para dormir! – disse ele pegando a ruiva no colo enquanto todos riam da cara que Tiago fez.  
- O que pensa que esta fazendo? – perguntou Tiago voltando ao normal.  
- Estou levando a minha mais nova segunda namorada para o quarto. Sabe como é... Tem que estrear a cama... – disse Sirius com um sorriso malicioso enquanto os outros riam baixo.  
- Devolve a minha namorada seu cachorro pulguento! – disse Tiago tirando Lílian dos braços do Sirius irritado e jogando ela no ombro.  
- E lá vai ela sendo carregada gentilmente como um saco de batatas! – comentou Kely ironicamente fazendo todos irem.  
- Quem quer escutar a conversa? – perguntou Sirius empolgado.  
- Obrigado por lembrar! – gritou Tiago do quarto e logo fez um feitiço na porta para que ninguém escutasse nada.  
- Então por enquanto que eles se acertam... Vamos arrumar tudo para a festa! – disse Remo

No quarto Tiago entrou e jogou Lílian na cama:

- Você está tão carinhoso! – falou ela irônica e rindo.  
- Desculpa... – pediu ele envergonhado.  
- Quem quer escutar a conversa? – perguntou Sirius empolgado lá da sala.  
- Só um minuto! – disse ele para Lílian. - Obrigado por lembrar! – gritou Tiago e logo fez um feitiço na porta para que ninguém escutasse nada. – Pronto!  
- E então... Para que me trouxe aqui? – perguntou ela inocentemente.  
- Você sabe... – disse ele sentando ao lado dela na cama.  
- Não sei... – respondeu ela com um sorriso.  
- Quer vergonha!  
- Tiago Potter envergonhado? Cadê a maquina para que eu possa tirar uma foto? – brincou Lílian rindo.  
- Engraçadinha! – disse ele com um sorriso amarelo.  
- Não vou facilitar em nada as coisas para você! – ela disse rindo e indo pegar uma roupa no guarda roupas.  
- Que mancada! Olha como eu estou! – disse Tiago rindo de si mesmo.  
- Sirius me disse que você quase brigou com o Moody!  
- Moody disse que eu iria virar a noite fazendo relatórios e eu disse que tinha que falar com você, ai ele me respondeu: 'Trabalhe primeiro e depois você vai dar uns amassos com a ruiva', ninguém merece, e disse isso na frente dos meus pais que começaram a rir da minha cara junto com Sirius.

Lílian apenas riu.

- O que esta procurando? – perguntou ele.  
- Uma roupa para usar oras. Que cor uso? Vermelho, verde ou branco?  
- Você não vai facilitar mesmo, não é? – perguntou ele cruzando os braços pensativo.  
- Cor...? – o incentivou a responder.  
- Branco. – disse ele.  
- Perfeito. Vai ficar lindo com essa saia! – disse ela pegando uma saia preta. – Fico igual você.

Tiago estava de calça social preta e camisa pólo branca.

- Certo Lily... – disse ele enquanto ela colocava a roupa em cima da cama.  
- Sim... – ela disse olhando para ele.

Tiago se levantou foi até a moça, pegou sua mão, que estava tão gelada quanto à dele, se ajoelhou na sua frente:

- Senhorita Lílian Elisabeth Evans... Aceita ser minha esposa? Lily, você quer se casar comigo? – perguntou ele suando frio e mostrando novamente o lindo anel de noivado.

Lílian não respondeu, fez o menino se levantar e se sentar na cama.

- Olha Tiago, esqueci de fazer o feitiço no baú que você me deu! – disse ela mudando rapidamente de assunto.  
- Você não pode me torturar desse jeito! Isso não esta certo! – disse ele já tremendo de medo da resposta dela.  
- Isso o que? Vem me ajuda a gravar o feitiço. Posso autorizar alguém além de mim a abrir, não é?

Tiago se deu por vencido, sabia que a ruiva estava fazendo de tudo para deixá-lo desesperado e tentou entrar no jogo dela:

- Pode sim Lírio. – disse ele ainda com a caixinha do anel na mão.

Lílian fez um movimento com a varinha e logo disse:

- Eu Lílian Elisabeth Evans Potter lacro esse baú, autorizando somente eu e o Tiago Potter e abri-la. – disse ela e logo fez outro movimento com a varinha fazendo o baú se fechar com um baque. – Esta feito Ti. – disse ela normalmente.  
- Que bom Li... – mas o meninos parou da falar e pareceu pensar por alguns minutos. – Você disse Evans Potter? – perguntou finalmente.  
- Eu sempre digo Evans Potter... Já esqueceu? – perguntou ela rindo. – É Evans Potter! – ela se imitou a alguns nos atrás, quando gritava com ele.  
- Não era assim... – disse ele lembrando a pequena pausa que ela fazia entre um nome e outro. – Você não usou a pausa...  
- É... Acho que não posso mais usá-la. – disse a menina parecendo pensar na situação. – Evans Potter... Gostei do nome! – ela disse se lembrando de quando ele falará isso para ela.  
- Isso foi um sim ao meu pedido senhorita Evans? – perguntou ele com um enorme sorriso galanteador.  
- Acho que foi sim, senhor Potter! – respondeu ela com um sorriso igualmente grande.  
- Eu sou o cara mais feliz do mundo... Não... Do universo! – disse ele rodando ela no ar. – Eu amo você ruivinha!  
- Eu também amo você meu moreno. – disse ela rindo enquanto ele a rodava.

Ficaram alguns minutos assim, Tiago depois de um tempo a colocou no chão e se beijaram docemente.

- Agora tenho que me trocar nossa pequena festa nos espera! – disse Lílian soltando ele.  
- Á vontade! – disse ele deixando a menina ir.

Lílian deixou Tiago surpreso com sua atitude. Ela foi até a ponta da cama onde tinha deixado a roupa que escolheu, começou e tirar a camisola deixando o menino com os olhos arregalados e quase babando literalmente em cima dela.

A ruiva tirou a roupas que vestia e colocou a outra na frente do seu namorado... Quer dizer, seu noivo, coisa que nunca tinha feito antes. Tiago não teve nem ao menos reação. Foi pego de surpresa, não conseguiu nem se mexer, nem dizer nada.

- Vamos? – perguntou ela depois de se olhar no espelho.  
- Você... ah... vo... Você se trocou na minha frente! – disse ele gaguejando.  
- É... – respondeu ela como se aquilo fosse normal.  
- Mas você nunca fez isso.. – disse ele.  
- Para tudo tem uma primeira vez Ti. – respondeu ela sorrindo.  
- E eu não fiz nada! – disse ele parecendo triste.  
- O que foi? – perguntou ela vendo a cara de decepção dele.  
- Você só de calcinha e sutiã na minha frente e eu nem ao menos te dei um beijo, ou tirei uma foto, ou até quem sabe aproveitado... Ai! – dizia ele antes dela dar um leve tapa na cabeça dele.  
- Se aproveitar? Que coisa feia a se dizer... Não era para fazer nada! Eu só estava me trocando...  
- Mas você nunca fez isso antes... Por que isso agora?  
- Por que eu sou a futura senhora Potter! Eu posso oras! – ela disse séria fazendo ele rir.  
- Temos um avanço aqui! – brincou ele fazendo ela rir. – Posso fazer o mesmo? – perguntou ele.  
- Não sei! – respondeu ela com um sorriso malicioso.

Assim que os dois voltaram para a sala encontraram Peter, Sara e James. Todos pararam na hora de falar e ficaram olhando os dois.

Ninguém disse nada por cerca de dois minutos e o casal também não. Então James não agüentou o suspense:

- E então? – perguntou ele.  
- Então o que? – perguntou Lílian se fazendo de desentendida.  
- Estão noivos ou não? – perguntou Alice.  
- Estão diante da futura senhora Potter! – disse Tiago fazendo uma reverencia a Lílian.  
- Finalmente tenho uma nora... E uma linda nora ruiva! – disse James fazendo a mesma dança esquisita e bizara do Tiago, mexendo a cintura e os braços, fazendo todos rirem.  
- Menos James! – pediu Sara revirando os olhos. – Finalmente vou poder ter netos! – comemorou ela. – Mas só depois que se casarem... – advertiu.

Todos ficaram comemorando até mais ou menos três da manhã. Só não ficaram mais tempo por que infelizmente no dia seguinte, sábado, todos iriam trabalhar. Ou melhor, quase todos, James e Sara estavam de folga, pelo menos até Voldmorte aprontar alguma.

* * *

**Oie turma, como estão as coisas por aí?? Aki esta a maior correria, no serviço tenho tanto trabalho que nem dá pra respirar, e na facul tenho provas e mais provas, sem contar os inumeros trabalhos rsrsrs**

**Sabia que vcs iriam gostar do pedido fofo do tiago e espero que tenham gostado da volta do reminho na história. Para quem estava me perguntando.. o proximo cap é "A ordem da fenix" e depois um dos meus favoritos "O dia que o sirius quase morreu".**

Mizuki Yin: eu tb queria um pedido assim, esta na hora do meu namo começar a ler minhas fics pra ter alguma idéias. rsrs

L. Potter: eles são lindos neh!!! rs

Mimma: eu não demorei pra postar rsrs

CAROL POTTER CULLEN: rsrs acho que se a lily não aceitasse iria ter uma fila querendo aceitar rs sobre a casa dos gritos... sério, as coisas estão mtooo corridas e estou sem tempo pra escrever, ai o pessoal pediu pra postar pelo menos matade do cap, pra eles não ficarem sem nd pra ler, e acabei postando.

Ana: o tiago é o homem que todo mulher pediu a deus hauhauhaua

**Turma como eu estava falando com a Carol, quem acompanha a casa dos gritos, me desculpe a demora, mas o cap ta bem no finalzinho, mas como estou realmente sem tempo pra esrever pode demorar mais um pouco, mas calma... logo ele sai rsrsrs**

**Obrigada pelos lindos comentários e espero que gostem desse cap. Bjinhos  
**


	37. Ordem da Fênix

No dia depois do noivado de Lílian e Tiago, ocorreu tudo normal, tirando algumas cartas que receberam de noite.

Estavam Sirius, Tiago, Lílian e Kely, na casa dos marotos conversando quando algumas corujas apareceram na janela:

- Corujas há essa hora? – perguntou Lílian olhando o relógio que marcava dez da noite.  
- Só falta ser trabalho. – disse Sirius se levantando e indo ver as corujas.  
- São três corujas... Então alguém vai ficar sem uma carta! – disse Kely sorrindo. – E espero que seja eu... Não quero fazer nada amanhã... Meu dia de folga! – disse ela sonhadora enquanto Sirius abria a janela.  
- Para quem são essas cartas afinal? – perguntou Lílian desligando a TV.  
- Tem uma para você Lily! – disse Tiago pegando uma carta e dando outra para a noiva.  
- Não acredito! – disse Sirius lendo.  
- Como meus pais falam as coisas tão em cima da hora? – perguntou Tiago irritado.  
- É impressão minha ou as cartas são quase iguais? – perguntou Kely vendo a expressão dos três.  
- Olha a minha... – disse Sirius.

_Sirius,_

_Olá filho,  
Como vão as coisas? Eu e seu pai estamos com saudades... Quem vê acredita que não nos vimos na sexta... *sorriso maroto*  
Não estou escrevendo para te deixar feliz.. rs  
Para falar a verdade estou escrevendo por que Dumbledore me pediu.  
Você não deve estar entendendo nada...  
Vamos ao que interessa: Dumbledore esta convocando alguns aurores para uma reunião aqui em casa.  
Esteja aqui amanhã ao meio dia, você almoça aqui depois, não se atrase ou sua mãe vai querer te matar.  
A reunião pode demorar um pouco, então te aconselho a comer alguma coisa antes de vir. Não se preocupe, Moody te dispensou do trabalho amanhã.  
Não esqueça: 12h00min aqui na mansão._

_Abraços,  
James Potter_

- Esta quase igual a minha. – disseram Tiago e Lílian.  
- Graças a Merlin eu não sou aurora. No mínimo Alice e Frank foram convocados também. Alice termina o curso semana que vem.. – disse Kely.  
- Reunião em pleno domingo... – reclamou Sirius.  
- Olha a minha carta... – disse Tiago.

_Tiago,_

_Olá filho,  
Você esta bem? Esta tudo bem? Esta cuidando da casa? E como se sente noivo? É melhor eu parar de falar asneiras e ir direto ao ponto...  
Não era para eu te contar, mas amanhã vai ter a primeira reunião da ordem da fênix, e você esta convidado, assim como vários aurores, Sirius e Lílian também foram intimados...  
Mato você se faltar na reunião viu mocinho? Você é maior de idade, mas ainda é meu filho!  
Esteja aqui na mansão ao meio dia. E não invente desculpas...  
Se quiser chegar antes ficaremos felizes._

_Beijos,  
Sara Potter_

- Como a Sara é possessiva! – brincou Kely.  
- Ciumenta você quer dizer... – disse Sirius rindo.  
- Se eu ficar mais com a Lily do que com ela... – pensou Tiago em voz alta.  
- A carta de vocês esta bem melhor que a minha! – reclamou Lílian.  
- Por quê? – perguntou Sirius.  
- Vejam só: - disse Lílian.

_Lílian,_

_Olá,  
Como se sente estando noiva? Espero que bem... Umas das minhas melhores alunas... Estou ficando velho! Rsrsrs  
Primeiro venho lhe dar os parabéns. É a segunda ruiva que vejo transformando um garoto em um homem. Parabéns! Você merece ser feliz, e tenho certeza que o jovem Potter ira fazê-lo.  
Segundo, não estou te escrevendo apenas para gastar nosso tempo, quero te chamar, ou melhor, convocar para participar de uma reunião que farei com alguns dos melhores aurores lá na casa dos seus sogros.  
É sobre como vamos deter Voldmorte! Espero que compareça! Conto muito com vocês...  
Não se esqueça meio dia, na mansão Potter._

_Te vejo amanhã,  
Professor Alvo Dumbledore._

_Esquece esse carta em cima, ninguém merece o Dumbledore, ele e essa mania de ser formal de mais...  
Oi ruivinha, estou com saudades, não consigo ficar longe das ruivas... rsrsrs  
Quando vai me dar o prazer de ter um neto? Estou tão ansioso para o casamento de vocês...  
Por mim vocês já tinham se casado há tempos, mas...  
Você vem amanhã? Espero que sim... E faça o Tiago e o Sirius comerem antes de virem... Eles têm essa mania de não comer fora do horário, mas até onde eu sei essa reunião vai demorar...  
Enfim, te vejo amanhã e conversamos sobre o meu futuro neto._

_Beijos e abraços,  
Futuro vovó, James Potter_

_Lílian ignore essa carta do James, nem sei como ele foi capaz de abrir a carta de Dumbledore te escreveu e escrever nela também... Não se preocupe, vou brigar com ele por você!  
E não me apareçam com netos antes do casamento.. Isso seria uma vergonha para a família. Aí tem um vidrinho de poção para não ter filhos, use!!! Se precisar de mais me fale... Tome duas gotas antes de ver Tiago..._

_Abraços,  
Sara Potter._

- Você recebeu três cartas em uma! – disse Kely rindo.  
- Caramba Tiago. Só de ver a ruiva ela já pode engravidar... – brincou Sirius.  
- Não achei graça! – disse Lílian emburrada olhando o vidrinho da poção.  
- Pois eu amei! Que tal irmos para o meu quarto, hein Lily? – perguntou Tiago abraçando a ruiva com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.  
- Nem vem senhor Potter! – disse Lílian se afastando dele.  
- Parem com isso e me digam... Vão para a tal reunião? – perguntou Kely.  
- Claro que vamos! – responderam os três.  
- Se não formos vamos estar mortos pela manhã! – brincou Sirius.  
- O que será que é Ordem da Fênix? – perguntou Tiago sentando pensativo no sofá.  
- Não sei, mas amanhã vamos descobrir! – respondeu Lílian.  
- A conversa esta boa, mas preciso ir gente... – disse Kely depois de alguns minutos em silencio.  
- Mas já? – perguntou Tiago. – Esta cedo!  
- Tenho mesmo que ir. – disse Kely pegando a bolsa.  
- Então vou junto. Vou ter que arrumar a casa pela manhã e ir para a mansão amanhã... – disse Lílian também se levantando.  
- Espera meninas. Não é nem meia noite ainda. – disse Sirius bebendo mais um gole de cerveja.  
- Por isso mesmo... É melhor irmos. Já estou até um pouco alterada. – disse Kely dando um passo em falso.  
- Você esta "alegre" – disse Tiago rindo.  
- Melhor eu levá-la para casa! – disse Lílian terminando de pegar as coisas.  
- Acho melhor as duas dormirem aqui. – disse Sirius.  
- Melhor não! – disseram as duas.  
- Certo! Não querem que eu as deixe em casa? – perguntou Tiago.  
- Não precisa Ti! Boa noite! – disse Lílian dando um selinho no noivo.  
- Boa noite. – respondeu ele.  
- Boa noite Six. – disse Lílian abraçando ele.  
- 'Noite. E coloque a Kely na cama. – pediu  
- Pode deixar. – respondeu Lílian.  
- Não esquece amanhã de noite na minha casa cachorrinho... – disse Kely meio zonza sendo carregada por Lílian.  
- Não vou esquecer. – disse Sirius.

Depois que as meninas saíram Tiago ficou olhado para Sirius querendo uma explicação, mas o menino fingiu não entender.

- Vai fazer o que lá na casa dela? – perguntou Tiago vendo Sirius se levantar para ir dormir.  
- Vamos conversar... – disse Sirius um pouco deprimido.  
- Coisa boa é que não é... – disse Tiago pensativo.  
- Não é mesmo! – completou Sirius.  
- Pensa direito o que você vai fazer... Não se arrependa depois.  
- Não esta dando mais Tiago. Você sabe disso... Nós tentamos, mas não esta dando mais certo. – respondeu Sirius cabisbaixo.  
- Eu sei... Mas se precisar de mim para qualquer coisa...  
- Não termine essa frase ou a Lily vai ficar sem noivo! – brincou Sirius.  
- Por quê? – perguntou Tiago sem entender.  
- Por que eu vou gamar! – disse Sirius indo atrás do Tiago para abraçá-lo.  
- Sei para lá veado! – dizia Tiago correndo de Sirius pela casa.

Poucos minutos depois os dois jovens já estavam dormindo.

A manhã de domingo estava radiante, quente e gostosa, com leves brisas refrescantes.

Kely acordou com uma tremenda dor de cabeça e resolveu ficar na cama pensando na vida, enquanto Lílian foi arrumar a casa.

Sirius acordou cedo e foi junto com Tiago ver algumas coisas de decoração para o casamento dele.

- Ainda acho que a Lily iria querer escolher essas coisas com você! – disse Sirius depois de olhar o arco para o casamento.  
- E eu já te falei que ela não vai nem saber. Ela sabe que vamos nos casar, mas não sabe quando vai ser. – disse Tiago com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.  
- E como pretende comprar o vestido de noiva? – perguntou Sirius.  
- Kely já disse que me ajuda. Logo vai acompanhar a Lily para ver alguns vestidos e vai ficar de olho nos vestidos que ela gostar, depois eu passo lá e compro. – disse Tiago dando de ombros e pegando duas taças. – Qual é mais bonita? – perguntou para Sirius mostrando as taças na mão.  
- Você deveria ter chamado a sua mãe para ver isso... Não entendo nada de taças! – disse Sirius.  
- Minha mãe iria ficar dando palpite e não iria me deixar escolher nada. Só você e meu pai é que vão me ajudar nisso... E a Kely para que eu possa ver o vestido da Lily.  
- Certo... Amigos são para isso, não é? Fazer o que! – disse Sirius revirando os olhos entediado.  
- Qual taça? – perguntou Tiago mais uma vez.  
- A da direita! – respondeu Sirius depois de algum tempo olhando as taças.  
- Boa escolha! – disse Tiago antes de mandar o vendedor anotar.  
- Que tal esse bolo? – perguntou Sirius.  
- Doce de mais... Lily não gosta de morango.

E assim logo a manhã já estava no fim. Kely ainda continuava deitada na cama pensando sabe-se lá no que. E Lílian já se encontrava na mansão quando Sirius e Tiago chegaram:

- Vocês demoraram! – disse Sara indo abraçar os dois.  
- Estávamos fazendo compras e perdemos a hora. – respondeu Sirius.  
- Compras? – perguntou Lílian rindo.  
- É... Fomos comprar algumas coisas para a casa. – respondeu Tiago rapidamente.  
- Sei... – disseram as duas ruivas presentes.  
- Vejo que chegaram na hora certa! – disse Dumbledore surgindo com vários bruxos.  
- Bem vindo novamente Dumbledore! – disse Sara com um enorme sorriso.  
- Olá Sara, James... – disse Dumbledore cumprimentando os dois. – James, esta é Marlene McKinnon, ela de outra país e precisa de um lugar para ficar. Pode nos ajudar com isso?  
- Claro! Não precisava nem pedir Dumbledore. Sirius! – chamou James.  
- Oi pai, oi Dumby! – disse ele indo para junto de James e Dumbledore.  
- Olá Sirius! – disse Dumbledore.  
- Filho, mostre a casa para a moça e a deixe instalada em um dos quartos, por favor? – perguntou Sara.  
- Pode deixar mãe! – disse ele para Sara. – Por aqui... – disse ele pegando a bagagem da moça e indicando as escadas. – Sou Sirius Black e você? – perguntou ele assim que terminaram de subir as escadas.  
- Sou Marlene McKinnon, sou aurora, moro na Alemanha.  
- E o que faz perdida por aqui? – perguntou Sirius extremamente curioso.  
- Alvos me chamou para uma reunião de negócios. Algo sobre uma tal ordem da fênix. E você?  
- Moro aqui na mansão dês dos meus 15 anos e também sou auror, e também fui chamado para essa reunião, mas também não faço idéia do que seja essa ordem... Mas até onde sei é algo sobre Voldmorte.  
- Já estamos com um progresso... Nem isso eu sabia! – brincou a moça de cabelos pretos.  
- Então você pode ficar aqui! – disse ele entrando em um dos quarto. – Só te aconselho a ficar longe do quarto ao lado, ele é o quarto do Pontas e a ruivinha é muito ciumenta...  
- Pontas? O que é Pontas? Um bichinho de estimação?  
- Digamos que sim... – brincou Sirius.  
- Que bicho que é? – perguntou e a moça.  
- Estou brincando Lene. Pontas é o apelido do meu melhor amigo, o Tiago. Depois te apresento.  
- Lene? Olha que progresso... – brincou ela.  
- Me desculpe, mas é que pensei... – começou ele.  
- Sem problema Six. – respondeu ela.  
- Olha só... Já nos entendemos.. – comentou ele sorrindo. – Fique a vontade. Nos vemos logo para a reunião. – disse ele antes de sair do quarto.

Quando Sirius voltou para a sala haviam vários aurores conversando, os Potter's servindo vinho e Dumbledore conversando animadamente com Alice.

Tiago estava conversando animadamente com um grupo de aurores enquanto Lílian estava conversando com dois senhores do outro lado da sala.

- Quero apresentar a mulher da minha vida! – disse Tiago para um dos aurores.  
- E quem seria? – perguntou um loiro mais afastado que escutou a conversa.  
- Estão vendo aquela linda ruiva ali? – perguntou ele indicando Lílian com a cabeça.  
- Você só pode estar brincando! – disse uma moça.  
- E por que estaria? – perguntou ele.  
- Esta vendo aquele senhor ali conversando com a ruiva? – perguntou um dos aurores enquanto Moody ria.  
- O que tem ele? – perguntou Tiago confuso.  
- Aquele cara encanta todas as mulheres. Brinca com elas, faz elas largarem maridos e filhos para estarem uma noite com ele. Se aquela ruiva é sua, acho melhor você correr... – respondeu um dos aurores.  
- Engraçado! – disse Tiago forçando uma risada.  
- Ela esta falando sério jovem Potter! – disse Moody.  
- Sério mesmo? – perguntou Tiago preocupado.  
- Você vai deixar aquele cara com a maior fama de galinha ficar conversando com a Lily? Se você não fizer nada eu faço! – disse Sirius chegando perto do grupo.

Tiago olhou confuso e nervoso para os demais e saiu rapidamente para se juntar a sua ruiva.

Chegou abraçando a ruiva por trás e viu a cara de desgosto que o senhor a sua frente fez, escutando um pedaço da conversa:

- Tem certeza mesmo que não quer dar uma volta mais tarde? Posso te levar para...  
- Para onde você vai levar a minha noiva? – perguntou Tiago nervoso.  
- Você esta noiva dele? – perguntou o senhor para Lílian.  
- Sim. Eu te disse que estava noiva... – comentou ela sem entender a irritação dos dois.  
- Potter! – reclamou o senhor.  
- Eu mesmo... Conheço-te da onde? – perguntou Tiago olhando atentamente para o senhor.  
- Vai dizer que se esqueceu de mim? – perguntou o senhor.  
- Claus? O que faz aqui? – perguntou Tiago reconhecendo o senhor.  
- Fiquei sabendo da reunião e resolvi aparecer. – respondeu o outro.  
- Posso saber da onde se conhecem? – perguntou Lílian.  
- Lily, esse aí é o Claus meu vizinho de infância, se mudou quando eu estava no quarto ano na escola.  
- E... – perguntou ela tentando arrumar informações.  
- Vamos dizer que seu noivo sempre perdeu as conquistas dele para mim. – respondeu Claus.  
- Acho que não estamos falando do mesmo Potter! – disse Lílian rindo.  
- Foi só uma menina. – disse Tiago emburrado.  
- Uma que valia por dez. – respondeu Claus.  
- E as três que tirei de você? – perguntou Tiago.  
- Não contam. Eram muito feias. – respondeu Claus.  
- Parem de discutir isso. Que coisa mais absurda! – disse Lílian nervosa.  
- Arrumou uma fera Potter!  
- Fera eu vou virar se você chegar perto dela. – disse Tiago nervoso.  
- O jovem Potter não gosta de desafios... – comentou Claus para Lílian.  
- Você não teria coragem de cortejar minha noiva. – disse Tiago cada vez mais irritado.  
- Não duvide. Quanto mais linda melhor! Amo desafios! – disse ele com um sorriso para Lílian.  
- Olha seu.. – começou Tiago indo bater no rapaz.  
- Pára Tiago! – disse Lílian se colocando no meio. – Vamos para o outro lado.  
- Deixa ele ir minha linda. Vamos continuar a conversar.  
- Sou linda sim, mas não sou sua. E se falar mais um "A" que seja eu mesma azaro você. – disse Lílian saindo e puxando Tiago junto.

Depois de minutos a reunião começou e todos foram para a sala de reuniões conversar, porém Claus foi expulso da sala por Moody que alegou dizer que ele não era de confiança, deixando Tiago super feliz.

A reunião ocorreu tranquilamente. Dumbledore explicou que queria formar um grupo de pessoas para combater Voldmort sem o interferimento do Ministério. Ao longo da reunião vários bruxos acharam loucura tudo aquilo e saíram. No final tinham poucos membros, porém todos de extrema confiança.

E logo o que ficou conhecido como Ordem da Fênix foi fundada, tendo Sirius Black, Tiago Potter, Lílian Evans, Alice e Frank Longbottom e vários outros como membros.

A reunião acabou lá para as oito da noite, e Sirius acabou saindo às pressas da mansão para a sua conversa com Kely, que já estava atrasado.

- Desculpe a demora Kely. É que a reunião acabou agora! – disse ele assim que entrou no apartamento.  
- Entendo! – disse ela um pouco entediada.  
- Acho que precisamos conversar.. – disse Sirius por fim.  
- Já enrolamos tempo de mais para isso. – disse a menina.  
- Se importa deu comer alguma coisa? Estou morrendo de fome. Tiago não me deixou comer enquanto víamos as coisas para o casamento. – disse ele quase suplicante.  
- Claro Six. Vou fazer alguma coisa para você comer. – disse Kely indo para a cozinha.  
- Você é um anjo! – disse ele sorrindo.

Já na mansão aos poucos os convidados foram embora, restando apenas os Longbotom, Dumbledore, e Marlene.

- Estou morrendo de fome! – disse Tiago depois de alguns minutos de silêncio.  
- Ainda bem que não sou só eu! – disse Dumbledore sorrindo.  
- Então vamos comer? – perguntou Lílian de repente.  
- E quem vai fazer a comida se a Fifi esta de folga hoje? – perguntou Tiago.  
- A Lily é claro! – disse Frank rindo.  
- Eu prefiro ficar com fome! – brincou Alice.  
- Meu lírio não cozinha tão mal assim... – disse Tiago abraçando Lílian.  
- Em vez de ficarmos discutindo quem vai fazer a comida por que não pedimos uma pizza? – perguntou Marlene.  
- Já entendi por que Dumbledore te trouxe! Eita menina estressada! – brincou Tiago fazendo todos rirem.  
- Vou comprar pizza! – disse Lílian se colocando de pé.  
- Eu vou embora. Tenho que procurar um professor de defesa contra as artes das trevas ainda! – disse Dumbledore.  
- Come com a gente Dumby! – pediu Tiago.  
- Não posso Tiago... Minerva esta a minha espera.  
- Demorou para você dar uns pegas na Mimi! – disse Tiago rindo.  
- Nisso eu vou ter que concordar! – disse Frank rindo.  
- Homens! – reclamaram as três moças e saíram rumo à pizzaria.

E entre mais conversas sobre a nova ordem da fênix o final da noite se acabou. Levando cada um para sua casa, e deixando uma nova hospede na mansão Potter, senhorita Marlene McKinnon.

Sirius e Kely ficaram até altas horas conversando, ou melhor, discutindo a relação, até chegarem à conclusão que para eles o namoro não estava dando mais certo e que era melhor só continuar com a amizade.

Kely apesar de tudo ainda amava o seu cachorrinho, o seu Sirius, porém sabia que aquilo era o melhor a fazer. Não teve coragem para voltar para o seu quarto assim que deixou Sirius na porta de sua casa para ir embora para sempre.

Um pedaço da menina estava indo junto e parecia que nunca mais iria voltar. Lágrimas rolavam por seu rosto sem ao menos pedir licença, sem pedir passagem, sem permissão. Flashs momentâneos pareciam aparecer a desaparecer diante de seus olhos, para cada lágrima uma nova cena linda que unia os dois, que trazia o amor dos dois.

Aquilo estava se tornando insuportável, era melhor sentir uma dor física do que sentir o coração reclamando da saudade que irá sentir, a saudade que já começava a sentir.

Sua cabeça estava parecendo que iria cair a qualquer momento, junto com seu coração que estava a fazer um buraco dentro da moça, levando sua vida, sua alma, sua esperança, é...

Seu grande amor estava indo embora, e nunca mais voltaria, seu grande amor estava partindo e ela havia autorizado!

Sirius por outro lado, quando viu a porta da casa da agora ex namorada se fechar, ficou olhando pasmo para o mesmo lugar onde tinha visto a sua amada, como se a porta fosse abrir a qualquer momento e revela uma moça apaixonada pedindo desculpas querendo voltar, mas depois de alguns breves minutos que para ele foram uma eternidade sua mente voltou à sanidade, retomou a consciência e partiu daquele lugar.

Seu corpo pedia para ficar sozinho, sua mente, sua alma, seu coração implorava para que ele esmurrasse a porta até que sua linda morena atendesse e ele pudesse se jogar em seu braços, mas para que fazer isso? Para que voltar atrás sabendo que não iria dar certo e iria sofrer novamente? Já haviam tentado uma reconciliação durante um ano e nada adiantou, só adiaram o sofrimento.

Quem disse que homens não choram? Quem nunca viu Sirius Black chorando? Pois naquele fim de noite as lágrimas rolavam no rosto do moreno sem nenhuma dificuldade.

Ele andou sem rumo por algum tempo até resolver voltar para a mansão e ficar por lá. Não queria ver Tiago e Lílian agora, não seria saudável para ele, não queria se mostrar fraco! Fraco? Chorar por perder seu grande amor é ser fraco? Não seria, se ele mesmo não tivesse proposto que fossem só amigos. "Só amigos..." Essa frase ecoava em sua mente deixando o rapaz debilitado, sem ao menos saber o que fazia, para onde ia.

Depois de horas de agonia, chorando no silencio da noite que parecia ainda mais gelada do que antes há instantes, ele adormeceu.

* * *

**Oi galera... como vocês estão?? Eu estou mto bem apesar da correria. Acho que finalmente chegou o cap que muitos esperavam... Eu sei que o cap é meio triste no final, mas o próximo é bem divertido para compensar.**

Mizuki Yin: realmente... o mood não tem o que fazer pra interromper nessa hora neh, o remus se revelou neh!!

MiCullen31: o tiago o lider dos marotos tem que sofrer algumas peças as vezes neh rsrsrs

CAROL POTTER CULLEN: hahaha a lily é um pouco enrolada vai... rsrs espero que tenha gostado do cap da ordem... vc estava tão ansiosa rs realmente o remo faz falta neh rsrsr


	38. O dia que Sirius quase morreu

Os meses seguintes se arrastaram para uns e voaram para outros.

Sirius estava cada vez mais entregado a duas missões: ajudar Tiago com o casamento; e esquecer de vez Kely, a segunda com certeza era a mais difícil, mas para isso ele tinha uma certa ajuda. Marlene a nova moradora da mansão Potter estava interressada no moreno de olhos azuis, e como tinha o gênio parecido com o do moreno logo os dois já estavam com um caso, porém nada tão sério ao ponto de Sirius esquecer a outra loira que tanto amava.

Kely por sua vez também se afundou no trabalho, sua vida se tornou aquele hospital, sorte dos internos que a cada hora tinham que dividir o quarto com novas vítimas de Voldmorte. Kely sempre estava pronta para ajudar em tudo no hospital. Acabou por se afastar um pouco mais dos amigos, tanto pelo hospital, como por seu ex namorado, pois apesar de continuarem a serem amigos, eles se evitaram por algum tempo para não ter uma recaída.

Lílian estava na maior calma, estava trabalhando na ordem da fênix e ainda trabalhava no ministério, quando tinha uma folga ia com Tiago atrás de uma casa para os dois, coisa que não tardou a encontrar a casa perfeita. As coisas do casamento que eram destinadas a ela acabavam por ser entregues semanas depois, ela alegava não ter pressa e queria que tudo saísse perfeito.

Já Tiago estava que mal comia. Trabalhava dobrado, ora missões da ordem, ora missões do ministério. Apesar das duas serem muitas vezes parecidas, eles tinha que fazer média para o ministério e fingir interressa em esconder os fatos de que Voldmorte estava levando a melhor sobre eles. E além de tudo isso ainda corria com o casamento.

Sara e James estava já para se aposentar, não queriam mais ser aurores com todas as mortes e nem ao menos participaram da ordem, só ajudavam com pequenas coisas, mas sempre tentando encobertar as saídas misteriosas dos filhos e amigos. O casal estava cada dia mais feliz com a chegada do casamento, e mais triste por "perderem" o filho para a "ruivinha estressada", como James sempre falava.

O natal estava chegando e com ele a comemoração de três anos de namoro do nosso querido casal.

Lílian e Kely haviam acabado de chegar em casa. Ficaram a manhã e a tarde inteira vendo vestidos de noiva, pois Sara insistia que essas coisas deveriam ser vistas meses antes do casamento. Apesar de Lílian achar um exagero escolher o vestido quatro meses antes do casamento, achou melhor não discutir, afinal, sogra é sogra!

- Estou cansada! – disse a menina se jogando no sofá de sua casa.  
- Acha que eu não sei? – perguntou Kely rindo e se jogando no outro sofá. – Pelo menos você já sabe mais ou menos qual vai querer.  
- Realmente. Mas não sei para que tanta pressa em ver o vestido. – disse Lílian levemente irritada.  
- E o que você e Tiago vão fazer semana que vem? – perguntou Kely.  
- Não sei ainda. Ele disse que tem uma boa surpresa, mas não disse o que era. – disse Lílian pensativa.  
- Três anos de namoro não é para qualquer um Lily....  
- Eu sei! – disse a menina cansada.  
- Que pena que eu e Six não demos certos. Estaríamos fazendo três anos de namoro também. Agora ele esta com aquela "Lene" – disse a menina enciumada dando enfaze ao Lene com uma voz do nojo.  
- E ele está certo Kely. Vocês decidiram terminar e não ele.  
- Mas é tortura! Eu ainda o amo! – reclamou Kely.  
- Eu sei. E sabemos que Sirius não gosta da Marlene tanto assim. Ele esta com ela para te esquecer. – disse Lílian sentando no sofá.  
- Eu sei. Ele já me disse isso... – disse Kely cabisbaixa.  
- Se quer ele de volta vai atrás amiga! – disse Lílian.  
- Mas não daria certo! – choramingou Kely  
- Pare de bobagem e seja feliz. – disse Lílian antes de sair da sala.

Enquanto isso no apartamento dos marotos:

- Já mandou o convite para o Remo? – perguntou Sirius vendo a pilha de envelopes na mesa.  
- Já sim. Foi um dos primeiros!  
- E quem vai fazer par com ele? – perguntou Sirius.  
- A Tonks! Lílian prometeu para ela há anos e ela vai gostar que eu cumpra! – disse Tiago sorridente.  
- E não tem como você arrumar outro par para... – começou Sirius, mas o cervo o interrompeu.  
- Já lhe disse que se ama a Kely vai atrás dela. Não sei como a Marlene não reclama de você falando da Kely o tempo todo.  
- Falo tanto assim? – perguntou Sirius com um pouco de receio.  
- Se fala? Você fala o tempo todo! E ela de você! Já te falei, ou esquece ela de vez ou volta com ela.  
- Mas não é tão fácil.  
- Claro que é! Vocês vão entrar juntos no altar e duvido que não role nada entre vocês!  
- Não vai rolar.  
- Por que não? – perguntou Tiago olhando seriamente para o amigo.  
- Lene vai estar lá.  
- Não acredito que me respondeu isso Almofadinhas! – disse Tiago irritado. – Tenho que buscar o Remo lá na mansão. Depois conversamos sobre isso. – disse Tiago arrumando as coisas na mesa.  
- O Remo chega hoje? – perguntou Sirius surpreso.  
- Já deve ter chegado. Ele vai ficar aqui. E à desculpa é que ele esta aqui para o natal.  
- Certo! – disse Sirius simplesmente se jogando no sofá.  
- Pensa no que eu te disse Sirius! – pediu Tiago antes de sair.

Minutos depois o jovem Potter já estava batendo na porta para entrar na casa.

- Boa noite Marlene. – disse o rapaz gentilmente.  
- Boa noite Tiago.  
- Sabe se meu amigo já chegou? – perguntou o rapaz entrando.  
- Já chegou sim. Disse que iria ver algo como "lembranças da minha morena", não entendi direito o que ele quis dizer, mas ele deve estar por aí.  
- Sabe dos meus pais? – perguntou Tiago pensativo.  
- Estão no salão de festas arrumando tudo. E a ruiva passou aqui atrás de você faz mais ou menos uma hora.  
- Sério? – perguntou Tiago espantado.  
- Sério... – respondeu Marlene rindo. – Sabe do Sirius?  
- Esta em casa se lamentando. – respondeu Tiago irritado.  
- De novo aquela ex dele? – perguntou Marlene um pouco chateada.  
- Você sabe que ele gosta dela! – respondeu Tiago dando de ombros.  
- Ele vai mesmo entrar com ela na festa? – perguntou a menina com um último fio de esperança.  
- Vai. Eu faço questão. Você sabe que não é nada contra você... – disse Tiago cansado.  
- Sei! Mas não vou perder o Sirius para a ex dele.  
- Você nunca o teve de verdade... – disse Tiago antes de ir atrás do amigo.  
- Mas vou ter! – disse menina para si mesma vendo Tiago subir as escadas.

- Aluado! – chamou Tiago.  
- Pontas! – disse o homem indo o abraçar.  
- Quanto tempo! – disseram os dois.  
- Em um dia venho para o noivado dos dois e agora para o casamento.. – comentou Remo feliz.  
- E como andam as coisas? Conte-me tudo!  
- A mesma coisa de sempre.. Arrumo trabalho e assim que chega a lua cheia eu fico desempregado.  
- Por que não fica por aqui? Dumbledore poderia te dar o emprego.  
- Dumbledore já tem problemas de mais para deixar um lobisomem dar aula.  
- Se pensar assim você nunca vai arrumar um emprego digno de você! – disse Tiago.  
- Meu Merlin! Fizeram uma lavagem cerebral em você? O Pontas que conheço nunca diria algo tão profundo. – brincou Remo fingindo espanto.  
- Obrigado pela parte que me toca! – respondeu Tiago com um meio sorriso. – Viu o que aquela ruiva fez comigo? – perguntou rindo.  
- Quero ver o que ela vai fazer com você na lua de mel! – brincou Remo.  
- Eu é que vou fazer com ela. – disse Tiago malicioso.  
- Comprou algo especial para ela usar? – perguntou Remo marotamente.  
- Usar? Não quero ela com roupa nenhuma! – disse Tiago rindo.  
- Tiago? – chamou uma voz conhecida atrás dos marotos.  
- Oi mãe! – disse Tiago abraçando a senhora.  
- O que fazia no quarto da Mariana, Remo? – perguntou Sara.  
- Estava com saudades dela e resolvi dar uma passada aqui. – respondeu ele enquanto Tiago o olhava de canto de olho.  
- Vocês eram muito amigos, não é? – perguntou Sara.  
- A senhora não tem idéia mãe! – respondeu Tiago não deixando Remo responder.  
- Venham, vamos comer! – disse a senhora.

Logo depois do jantar os dois marotos foram para o antigo quarto de Mariana:

- Esses dias a Lily me perguntou sobre sua primeira vez... – disse Tiago emburrado olhando as jóias da prima.  
- Eu sei. Eu fui falar com ela. Foi por acaso que eu estive presente no noivado de vocês...  
- Me lembro perfeitamente como Mariana ficou com raiva quando brigamos... – disse Tiago triste.  
- Eu me lembro de tudo Tiago. Cada gesto dela, o jeito, tudo...  
- Se fosse hoje eu não brigaria por uma coisa daquelas. Teria aproveitado mais o tempo com ela.  
- Eu é que o diga! Terminei com ela por motivos sem fundamento.  
- Sirius me disse que um deles fui eu. – disse Tiago.  
- De certa forma sim. Não queria perder um amigo por algo incerto.  
- Sinto tanta falta dela Remo! – disse Tiago deixando uma lágrima escapar.  
- Sinto falta até das nossas brigas. – brincou Remo.  
- Acho que aquele dia íamos matar o Sirius se Mariana não tivesse entrado na briga também. – disse Tiago com um sorriso fraco.

_Flash Back_

_- Onde esta o resto do pessoal? – perguntou Tiago de repente.  
- Mariana disse que iria nadar e Remo deve estar lendo um livro por aí. – respondeu Sirius.  
- E a Fifi? Meus pais?  
- Você deveria saber... – disse Sirius rindo. – Seus pais foram namorar, disseram que vão chegar tarde, e Fifa esta de folga.  
- Que dia mais parado! – reclamou Tiago.  
- Vai assistir TV.  
- Já cansei. – respondeu Tiago.  
- Vai mandar uma carta para a Evans! – disse Sirius entediado.  
- Até que não é má idéia. Vou escrever para a minha ruivinha e já volto._

_Tiago subiu para o quarto e Sirius foi para a piscina:_

_- Hum-hum! – disse ele quando chegou fazendo o casal se separar rapidamente. – Não deveriam ficar se agarrando onde o Pontas pode aparecer.  
- Já falei que deveríamos contar para ele! – disse Mariana fazendo bico.  
- Quer que seu primo vire um assassino? O meu assassino?- perguntou Remo.  
- Não é para tanto! – disse Sirius dando de ombros.  
- É por que ele nem desconfia que... – começou Mariana.  
- Mari! – reclamou Remo interrompendo a menina.  
- O que tem o Sirius saber? – perguntou ela antes de dar um mergulho e se aproximar novamente do loiro.  
- Saber o que? – perguntou Sirius curioso se sentando na beira da piscina.  
- Que o Reminho é só meu... – disse ela beijando o pescoço do rapaz enquanto as mãos brincavam com o shorts dele de baixo da água.  
- Você esta brincando? – perguntou Sirius rindo e entendendo a indireta.  
- Brincando é o que ela esta fazendo comigo agora! - Disse Remo tentando se esquivar da morena.  
-Não vai fugir de mim meu lobinho selvagem... - disse ela agarrando os shorts dele.  
- Selvagem? O Aludo? Você só pode estar brincando! – disse Sirius quase caindo na piscina de tanto rir.  
- Poderíamos... Repetir... A dose... Não é... Lobinho? – perguntou Mariana entre um beijo e outro no pescoço do rapaz.  
- O Tiago pode chegar a qualquer momento Mari... – disse Remo com um fio de voz.  
- Ele vai demorar Aludo. Foi mandar uma carta para a Lily.. – disse Sirius ainda rindo.  
- Espero que ela responda dessa vez. Pelo menos assim ele chega gritando e tenho chance de me afastar de... – mas parou de falar quando viu Tiago parado na porta de vidro da sala de jantar olhando os três.  
- Sujo! – disse Sirius parando de rir, vendo o ódio nos olhos do amigo.  
- Fui! – disse Mariana depois de ver o primo e mergulhou na piscina se afastando de Remo.  
- Vão me abandonar? – perguntou Remo para Sirius e Mariana.  
- Vamos só assistir! – respondeu Sirius antes de se afastar enquanto Tiago se aproximava.  
- Posso saber o que a Mariana perdeu no seu pescoço Lupin? – perguntou Tiago extremamente nervoso.  
- Não sei do que esta falando Tiago. – respondeu Remo se fazendo de desentendido.  
- Esta tentando seduzir a minha prima? – perguntou Tiago puxando Remo pelo braço para fora da piscina.  
- A palavra não é essa Pontas... – disse Remo um pouco amedrontado.  
- Há quanto tempo Lupin? – perguntou Tiago a beira de um ataque de nervos. – HÀ QUANTO TEMPO? – voltou a perguntar gritando com uma das mãos no pescoço do Remo.  
-Você vai me machucar Tiago. Não quero brigar com você! – disse Remo com uma voz fraca tentando tirar a mão de Tiago do seu pescoço..  
- Pela ultima vez... Há quanto tempo? – perguntou Tiago tentando se controlar.  
- Dois anos e meio. – respondeu Remo se dando por vencido.  
- Dois anos? – perguntou Tiago jogando Remo no chão. – Dois anos! Seu traidor! Na minha própria casa... Com a minha prima!  
- Eu amo a Mariana! – disse Remo se colocando de pé.  
- Você não ama ninguém Lupin.  
- O que foi Potter?Vai ficar tendo crise de ciúmes com a as prima agora? – perguntou Remo irritado.  
- Não me provoque Lupin. – advertiu Tiago.  
- Eu amo a sua prima e nada vai mudar isso... – disse Remo para Tiago.  
- Você tirou a honra dela seu idiota!  
- Tirei sim.. E faria de novo! E ela também quis! – respondeu Remo irritado.  
- Cala a boca seu idiota! – gritou Tiago transtornado.  
- Amo Mariana, ela foi à primeira da minha vida, assim como eu fui o primeiro dela. Nos amamos! Pare de ser infantil e aceite isso. Nada do que fizer vai mudar o que aconteceu. – disse Remo tentando se acalmar.  
- Eu vou matar você! – gritou Tiago antes de partir para cima de Remo.  
- Não vai adiantar nada! – gritou Remo antes de sentir o punho do amigo no seu rosto.  
- Vou acabar com você! Você nunca mais vai poder fazer isso com a prima de ninguém! – gritou Tiago antes de derrubar Remo no chão subir em cima dele e bater até seus braços cansarem.  
- Sai da cima de mim Potter! – gritou Remo depois de cuspir sangue no chão.  
- Só saio com você morto seu cafajeste! – disse Tiago com ódio na voz e no olhar.  
- Já disse que não quero te machucar! – disse Remo.  
- Você vai pagar pelo que fez a minha prima! – gritou Tiago entre um soco e outro.  
- Já chega! – disse Remo empurrando Tiago longe e limpando a boca que escorria sangue. – Você passou dos limites! Pare com isso! Você não é nenhuma criança. Entenda que é normal da vida. Que isso iria acontecer de qualquer jeito. E amo a Mariana.  
- Você não ame nem a sua mãe! – gritou Tiago se levantando._

_Aquilo foi de mais para Remo. Os dois começaram uma briga que parecia que só acabaria quando um dos dois caísse morto no chão. Mariana olhava tudo apavorada, enquanto Sirius se decidia qual dos amigos ele segurava primeiro._

_- Faz alguma coisa Sirius! – pediu Mariana apavorada.  
- Vou tentar! – disse Sirius saindo da piscina e indo na direção da briga. – Parem com isso! – pediu ele tentando separar os dois. – Parem já! – gritou emperrando cada um para um lado.  
- Não se intromete que a briga não é sua! – disse Tiago nervoso.  
- Mas vocês estão querendo se matar! – disse Sirius ainda entre os dois.  
- Sai da frente Sirius! – pediu Remo.  
- Não saio. Não vou deixar meus melhores amigos se matarem. – disse Sirius.  
- Sai da frente ou vai apanhar junto! – disse Tiago nervoso.  
- Pelo menos em alguma coisa o Potter tem que estar certo. Ou sai ou apanha junto! – disse Remo.  
- Não saio! – disse Sirius.  
- Você que pediu. – disseram os dois antes de jogar Sirius na piscina fazendo o menino bater a cabeça em um vão quase o afogando.  
- Sirius! – gritou Mariana indo acudir o amigo que estava se afogando.  
- Viu só Lupin... Ela prefere defender o Sirius a você! – gritou Tiago.  
- Já mandei parar com isso. Eu amo a sua prima. Será que é tão difícil de entender? – perguntou Remo nervoso.  
- O que foi? Não pode contrariar o lobinho? – perguntou Tiago antes de se transformar em cervo.  
- Isso não vai te ajudar em nada. Me encare se é homem! – disse Remo enquanto Tiago corria em sua direção._

_O moreno voltou a sua forma humana no instante que iria atingir Remo, e lhe deu uma joelhada no meio das pernas._

_- Vai ficar um bom tempo sem perturbar a minha prima! – disse Tiago rindo ainda nervoso.  
- Você é um covarde! – gritou Remo se contorcendo de dor._

_Tiago ficou rindo da cara de Remo enquanto Mariana tirava Sirius da piscina._

_- Você me paga por isso Potter! – gritou Remo furioso.  
- Olha o meu medo! – disse Tiago zombando._

_Remo ergueu Tiago pelo colarinho da camisa, mas quando ia jogando na piscina Mariana interferiu._

_-Parem! – gritou a menina com a varinha na mão. –Vocês não são mais crianças. Remo entenda que Tiago esta nervoso. E você Tiago, entenda que não fiz nada forçada. Eu quis! E quero! Eu amo o Remo. Entenda isso... Ou pelo menos aceite isso!_

_Remo colocou Tiago no chão no mesmo instante. Ambos se estranharam por algum tempo, mas não disseram e ao fizeram mais nada._

_- Já esta melhor. Escute aqui os dois... Não vou aceitar que fiquem brigando por isso. Sou gradinha e sei muito bem o que quero ou não fazer. E você Remo, sabe como Tiago é, não de ouvidos._

_Passaram-se alguns minutos que foram o essencial para os dois se acalmarem._

_- Agora peçam desculpa para o amigo de vocês! Ele estava ajudando e vocês quase o mataram, quase se mataram! – gritou Mariana nervosa ainda acudindo Sirius.  
- Desculpa Almofadinhas! – disse Tiago se aproximando do amigo sentado no chão tossindo. – Eu perdi o controle!  
- Me desculpa também Sirius. Acabei exagerando. – disse Remo.  
- Só perdôo por que amo vocês! – disse Sirius abraçando os dois.  
- Depois o veado sou eu! – brincou Tiago depois de algum tempo abraçados._

_Fim do flash back_

- Ela deveria ter deixado ele morrer... Tivemos que agüentar as veadagens dele depois! – brincou Remo rindo se lembrando do abraço.  
- Queria te pedir desculpas por aquele dia Aluado.  
- Já passou... – disse Remo abraçando Tiago.  
- Acho que vou ser passada para trás! – disse Lílian rindo parada na porta do quarto.

O dois amigos se separaram rapidamente.

- O que faz aqui meu lírio? – perguntou Tiago ainda abraçar a noiva.  
- Vamos dizer que um amigo meu se esqueceu de me avisar que viria para cá antes do dia previsto! – disse Lílian sorrindo.  
- Não deu tempo Lily. – disse Remo envergonhado.  
- Mas agora temos tempo... Quero saber de tudo...  
- E lá vem ela perguntando os detalhes...  
- Que culpa eu tenho se meu amigo é um lobinho selvagem? – perguntou ela rindo e fazendo o noivo rir também, deixando Remo ainda mais envergonhado.

* * *

**Oie turma, primeiro uma explicação pela falta de post da semana passada, é que eu posto um cap por semana, não necessariamente dessa fic, então postei o cap da fic "A casa dos gritos" e acabei não postando aki.**

**Eu adoroooooooooo esse cap! Ele é mtooo engraçado neh? Acho que como todo mundo percebeu a fic logo chega no fim, estamos no cap 38 e a fic vai até o cap 44... então aproveitem os ultimos caps.**

CAROL POTTER CULLEN: rsrsrs fiquei feliz que gostou do cap anterior, vc estava tão ansiosa para ele... que bom que gostou :D sobre o sirius e a kely... ainda tem mta coisa pra acontecer. o harry só chega msm no ultimo cap, a fic termina qdo ele nasce...

Suzannah Weasley Potter Black: leitora nova neh? que bom que esta gostando da fic :D

MiCullen31: o sirius é a alma da festa... qdo ele esta para baixo acho que todo mundo fica tb rs qto a lene... não sei então se vai gostar do andar das coisas...

Mizuki Yin: o sirius só se ferra em questão de amor neh! mas fazer o que!

Caty C. P.: desculpe a demora com o cap :D

**Por hoje deixo vocês com o Sirius nesse cap fofo. Volto semana que vem turma**

**Bjos  
**


	39. Três anos e mais surpresas

Aquela última semana antes do natal foi muito corrida para todos, exceto a ruiva que não sabia exatamente que estava acontecendo.

A semana passou num piscar de olhos, e logo já estavam no dia 23 de dezembro.

Lílian estava em casa lendo um livro quando Kely chegou com Alice, ambas eufóricas:

- Meu Merlin! Até que enfim! – disse Kely abrindo a porta.  
- O que houve? – perguntou Lílian assustada.  
- Trouxemos algumas coisas para você. – disse Kely empolgada.  
- Acho que o presente é mais para o Tiago do que para ela. – brincou Alice.  
- Certo... Respirem... Agora falem... Não entendi nada! – disse a ruiva confusa vendo as amigas se sentarem no sofá.  
- Trouxemos lingerie pra você! – disse Kely pulando de excitação.  
- Lingerie? Mas... – começou Lílian.  
- Mas nada. Já passou da hora de você ter uma para caso role alguma coisa... – disse Alice igualmente empolgada.  
- Certo... Cadê a câmera? – perguntou Lílian confusa.  
- Que câmera? – perguntou Kely confusa.  
- Isso não é nenhuma pegadinha? – perguntou Lílian sem acreditar se levantando do sofá.  
- Claro que não! – disse Kely indignada.  
- Acorda Lily! Amanhã vocês vão fazer três anos de namoro!  
- E o que tem? – perguntou Lílian.  
- Que já passou da hora de aprofundar o relacionamento de vocês! – disse Kely incentivando.  
- Estamos noivos. Ele espera até o casamento. Só faltam 4 meses... – disse Lílian voltando a deitar no sofá.  
- Então compre agora e guarde para daqui quatro meses. Eu vou ajudar a escolher! – disse Alice fazendo a menina sentar.  
- Tenho outra opção? – perguntou Lílian olhando os lingeries jogados no chão da sala.  
- Não! – disseram as outras duas empolgadas.  
- Então vamos escolher não é... – disse a ruiva desanimada.  
- Escolher o que? Minha nossa! Amei essa preta.. – disse uma cabeça flutuante na lareira.  
- Olá Sirius! – disseram as meninas.  
- Quem vai usar essas "roupas"? – perguntou Sirius maliciosamente.  
- Lily. Mas não conta para o Tiago, estamos tentando fazer a cabeça dura da Lily comprar uma para caso precise... – respondeu Alice empolgada disfarçando para que Lílian não percebesse a aproximação do casamento.  
- Então cortamos o assunto. Ele esta aqui do lado. – respondeu Sirius.  
- Você não veio aqui só para saber o que estávamos fazendo... – comentou Kely como se não quisesse nada.  
- Vim te chamar. Estou precisando de ajuda aqui! – disse Sirius.  
- Vêm logo Almofadinhas. Isso esta me apertando! – gritou a voz da Tiago.  
- Ele esta bem? – perguntou Lílian preocupada.  
- Esta ótimo ruiva. – respondeu rapidamente Sirius.  
- Já volto meninas. Vão vendo aí. Eu não demoro! – disse Kely se colocando de pé.  
- Eu vou junto. Tiago esta precisando de ajuda... – começou Lílian.  
- Não vê que o Sirius esta inventando desculpa para ficar com a Kely? – perguntou Alice tentando encobrir à amiga.  
- É você tem razão. – disse Lílian pensando que entendeu a situação.  
- Demorou para vir Kely! – disse Sirius impaciente.  
- Demorou para você tirara a cabeça daí. Eu vou via flu! – disse a menina irritada batendo o pé no chão.  
- Tchau meninas. – disse Sirius antes de sumir.

Kely entrou na lareira e sumiu gritando "Casa do Sirius".

Lílian foi experimentar os lingeries no quarto enquanto Kely estava ajudando os marotos na casa de Tiago e Sirius:

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Kely assim que chegou batendo nas vestes para tirar o pó.  
- Não sabemos qual gravata fica melhor! – disse Peter com várias gravatas na mão.  
- Só isso? – perguntou Kely irritada.  
- Você diz só? Gravata é uma coisa importante! – disse Sirius.  
- Parem de conversar e me ajudem! – disse Tiago nervoso tentando tirar a gravata.  
- Mas o que aconteceu com você? – perguntou Kely preocupada indo até ele.  
- A culpa foi do Peter! – disse Remo na mesma hora.  
- Mas o que foi que aconteceu? Estão tentando matar o Ti? – perguntou Kely tirando a gravata do amigo.  
- Ninguém aqui sabia fazer um nó direito na gravata... Então o Peter disse que viu alguém fazendo uma mágica e copiou e o Tiago quase foi enforcado pela gravata assassina! – explicou Sirius serio.

Kely caiu na gargalhada.

- Esta rindo do que? – perguntou Tiago massageando o pescoço.  
- De como você são burros! – disse Kely ainda rindo.  
- Xinga, mas não ofende! – disse Remo emburrado.  
- Me desculpem, mas nunca pensei que veria uma gravata enforcando alguém.... Piorou um maroto! – disse Kely se contendo para não rir.  
- Mudando de assunto... – disse Sirius sorrindo. – O que vocês estavam aprontando lá na sua casa? – perguntou maliciosamente.  
- Uma despedida de solteiro sem a Lily saber! – mentiu Kely.  
- Vão dar uma despedida de solteiro para ela? – perguntou Tiago irritado. – Mas...  
- Calminha cervo... Estava brincando! – disse Kely rindo da cara do amigo.  
- Então o que estavam fazendo? – perguntou Tiago extremamente curioso.  
- Uma surpresa para você! – disse Kely misteriosamente.  
- E eu sei o que é e não vou contar! – disse Sirius fazendo uma careta.  
- Traidor! – disse Tiago tentando segurar o sorriso que se formava no canto dos lábios.  
- Já que já se entenderam posso ir? Quero ajudar a Alice e a Lily... – disse Kely.  
- Pode ir. – disse Tiago.  
- Posso ir junto? – perguntou Sirius com cara de cachorro sem dono.  
- Nem pensar Sirius Black. Lily me mata e Tiago te mata depois...  
- Deixa! – pediu ele manhoso.  
- Não! – disse ela saindo do quarto.  
- Droga! – disse ele tristonho.  
- Tchau meninos. Até amanhã. E Sirius...  
- Sim... Agora posso ir? – perguntou ele esperançoso.  
- Claro que não. Só quero te lembrar que vai entrar comigo na festa! – disse ela com uma voz autoritária, porém sorrindo.  
- Eu sei... Não esqueci nem por um segundo.  
- Então faça o favor de ficar lindo e desgruda daquela nojenta da McKinnon. – disse Kely rispidamente.  
- Esta com ciúme? – perguntou Sirius com um pequeno sorriso.  
- Ciúme de quem? Daquela vaca? – perguntou Kely irritada.  
- Não... De mim! – disse Sirius enlaçando seus braços na cintura da loira.  
- Não estou! – mentiu Kely desconversando.  
- Kely eu... – começou Sirius docemente.  
- Você...? – incentivou ela.  
- Queria que você soubesse que eu... – mas Tiago o interrompeu.  
- Demorou Almofadinhas... A desculpem... – disse ao ver os dois abraçados quase se beijando.  
- Tenho que ir! – disse ela se soltando do moreno. – Até manhã meninos.  
- Até! – responderam os quatro.

As meninas ficaram até tarde escolhendo um lingerie para Tiago, quer dizer, para a ruiva.

A manhã seguinte foi tranqüila, a ruiva ficou lendo um livro calmamente deitada na cama, por incrível que pareça o ministério e nem a ordem a haviam chamado para nenhuma missão. A tarde seria igualmente tranqüila para a ruiva se não fosse pelas corujas desesperadas batendo na janela.

_ Mas o que será que deu na Jim para aparecer como uma doida em um dia tão tranqüilo?Não pode ser trabalho!São quatro da tarde! Combinei de sair com o Tiago de noite! Droga! _- A ruiva pensava enquanto caminhava lentamente até a janela.

- O que foi Jim? Por que esse desespero todo? – perguntou Lílian ao abrir a janela e a coruja voar rapidamente para cima da cama. – Carta... Já sei! – disse vendo a coruja estender a perna.

_Lílian,_

_Venha rápido para cá.  
Tiago esta muito mal. Estamos desesperados... Ele esta até delirando...  
Venha o mais rápido que conseguir!_

_Sara Potter_

A ruiva entrou em pânico ao terminar de ler a carta. Não viu mais nada, só saiu correndo e aparatou em frente à mansão. Empurrou portão e saiu correndo para dentro da casa. Deparou-se com a porta trancada.

_Droga!_ – pensou a menina.

– Sara! James! Alguém! É a Lílian! Abram a porta! – gritou a menina tocando compulsivamente a campainha.

A porta se abriu rapidamente por Fifi.

- Entre senhora! – disse a elfa.  
- Sabe onde Tiago esta? O que houve? Ele esta bem? – perguntou Lílian sacudindo a elfa.  
- Se parar de sacudir a coitada ela vai poder responder! – disse Sirius descendo as escadas.  
- Pelo amor de Merlin, Sirius! O que houve com o Tiago? – perguntou à ruiva indo ao encontro do amigo.  
- Ele esta bem. Esta lá no seu quarto te esperando. – disse Sirius com um enorme sorrido.  
- Bem? Mas a carta...  
- Lílian, vamos subir! – disse Sirius rapidamente puxando a menina escada a cima na hora que passaram alguns carregadores com o bolo.

Lílian entrou correndo no quarto. Deparou-se com Tiago sentado em uma poltrona aparentemente esperando alguém.

- Tiago? Você esta bem? – perguntou ela assim que o avistou correndo para junto dele.  
- Não estou! – disse ele triste e cabisbaixo.  
- O que houve? Sua mãe me mandou uma carta dizendo que você não estava bem... – disse ela fazendo ele se levantar e a analisando atrás de algum machucado.  
- Vou deixar vocês a sós! – disse Sirius saindo e fechando a porta tentando não rir da situação.  
- Lily eu não estou nada bem... – disse ele ainda deprimido.  
- Fala logo onde dói Tiago! Quer me matar do coração? – perguntou ela aflita quase chorando.  
- Meu coração Lily! – disse ele colocando a mão no peito.  
- Meu Deus! Precisamos te levar no médico. Venha vou te... – começou ela desesperada.  
- O médico não vai adiantar! – disse Tiago abaixando a cabeça.  
- Não diga isso! É claro que ele vai ajudar. Ele vai te curar. Ele precisa te curar... – disse ela já chorando sem parar.  
- Minha doença não tem cura! – disse ele deprimido passando uma das mãos no rosto pálido da moça a sua frente.  
- Vamos achar a cura! Eu vou dar um jeito nisso... Você não pode morrer Ti! – choramingo ela abraçando ele fortemente.  
- Só tem uma coisa que você possa fazer para me ajudar. – disse ele afastando a moça.  
- Pode falar! Tudo que eu puder fazer eu faço... – disse ele as lágrimas.  
- Lily tenho um problema grave no coração. Ele não quer mais ficar um minuto que seja longe de você! – disse ele sorrindo.  
- Pare de graça Tiago! – disse ela limpando as lágrimas.  
- Te trouxe aqui desse jeito Lily por que precisamos comemorar nosso aniversário de três anos de namoro.  
- Não esta doente? – perguntou ela irritada.  
- Não! – respondeu ele rindo.  
- Sou cachorro! – disse ela rindo e chorando ao mesmo tempo. Ora feliz ora com raiva. – E posso saber por que teve que me enganar fingindo estar doente e me deixando aflita senhor Potter?  
- Por que senão não teria graça. – respondeu ele rindo.  
- Não entendi! – disse ela confusa.  
- Eis o meu presente de três anos de namoro... – disse ele fazendo um movimento com a varinha e um lindo vestido de noiva apareceu na cama. – Hoje você se tornara a senhora Potter!  
- Você só pode estar de brincadeira... – disse ela emocionada.  
- Não é brincadeira! – disse ele sorrindo abertamente.  
- Mas eu não fiz nada. Não convidamos ninguém, não preparei nada, não arrumamos a festa ou o que quer que seja...  
- Eu fiz tudo isso. – disse ele feliz. – Tive ajuda, mas fiz tudo isso.  
- Meu Deus! – disse ela chorando.  
- Chorando de novo? Não gostou da surpresa? – perguntou ele chateado.  
- Se eu gostei? Eu sou capaz de te beijar agora! Eu amei!  
- Eu não dispenso o beijo! – disse ele sorrindo.

Quando os dois iam se beijar escutaram um: "Que fofos!" do lado de fora e em seguida a porta se abrindo.

- Pode ir saindo senhor Potter! O noivo não pode ver a noiva antes do casamento! – disse Kely entrando já vestida como madrinha, com um lindo vestido de gala.  
- Mas... – começou Tiago.  
- Mas nada. Temos só uma hora para arrumá-la. – disse Alice com um estojo de maquilagem na mão e com sua roupa formal.  
- E você tem que se arrumar e ir receber os convidados! – disse Sirius puxando Tiago para fora.  
- Mas eu não vou ganhar nenhum beijo? – perguntou ele enquanto era arrastado para fora.  
- O próximo beijo de vocês será como marido e mulher! – disse Kely empolgada.  
- Que lindo! Lembro-me quando foi comigo.. – disse Alice suspirando e com os olhos brilhando de emoção.  
- Não acredito que vocês fizeram tudo isso sem que eu soubesse. – disse Lílian assim que os dois rapazes fecharam a porta.  
- Tiago queria que fosse surpresa! – disse Alice.  
- Gostou? – perguntou Kely.  
- Amei! Não vejo a hora de estar casada com o meu Tiago! – respondeu ela sonhadora.  
- Então vamos te arrumar logo! – disseram as duas.

Uma hora e meia depois os convidados já estava todos no salão de festas da mansão esperando a noiva. E o noivo já estava aflito passando a mão a cada cinco minutos no cabelo. Foi na quadragésima vez que Tiago perguntou pela sua amada que Sirius voltou:

- Sirius que bom que você apareceu... Cadê Lily? Ela esta bem? Por que esta demorando tanto?  
- Tenho péssimas noticias Pontas... – disse Sirius triste balançando negativamente a cabeça.  
- O que foi? – perguntou Tiago angustiado.  
- Eu fui procurá-la para ver como estava tudo e ela estava fugindo com o Ranhoso pela janela.  
- O que? – perguntou Tiago assustado entrando em pânico.  
- Claro é mentira Tiago! – disse Remo tranqüilizado o amigo.  
- É lógico que é... – disse Sirius rindo. – Lily esta linda... E logo desce. Ela só estava conversando com seu pai e já vinha.  
- Olá gente! – disse Kely chegando.  
- Oi flor! – disse Sirius.  
- Sirius! – chamou Marlene vindo na direção dos dois.  
- Lá vem ela de novo! – disse Kely irritada.  
- Olá Lene! – disse o menino gentilmente.  
- A noiva já esta com meia hora de atraso.. O que aconteceu? – perguntou ela abraçando Sirius e indo lhe dar um beijo.  
- A noiva esta vindo! – disse Kely afastando os dois e puxando Sirius para o altar.

Remo e Tonks se colocaram no altar ao lado de Sirius e Kely, do outro lado Sara já estava aos prantos e Petúnia e Valter olhavam tudo com espanto.

Tiago parou de mexer nos cabelos e se ajeitou para receber a noiva que caminhava em sua direção acompanhada por James. Como ela sorria, seus olhos mostravam a felicidade que as palavras não descreveriam naquele momento. Tiago sorria feio bobo para a noiva, e quase não percebeu quando James entregou a moça para ele.

- Filho! Para de babar e vai se casar! – brincou James cumprimentando Tiago.  
- Desculpe. – disse Tiago rapidamente se recompondo.  
- Cuide bem dela. É uma moça adorável. É uma linda ruivinha!– disse James piscando um dos olhos para Tiago e entregando a noiva.  
- Pode deixar. Nada vai acontecer com ela enquanto eu estiver vivo. Ela vai ser a mulher mais feliz e amada do mundo. – respondeu Tiago para o pai que sorriu e foi se juntar com Sara. – Esta linda minha ruivinha! – disse Tiago admirando a moça por instantes.  
- Você também meu moreno! – disse ela sorrindo.

Lílian estava com um lindo vestido de noiva branco, véu e grinalda. Parecia um desenho feito por Deus, com tantos detalhes que seria impossível descrever, só vendo para acreditar na beleza e felicidade que nela existiam.

A cerimônia foi tradicional, e além da voz do padre se conseguia ouvir Sara chorando de felicidade ao lado. Os amigos se continham para não "Pagar mico na frente de todos" como Sirius disse logo depois.

A festa logo começou muito agitada. Os amigos pareciam brotar na frente dos noivos, e para cada parabéns que recebiam era um beijo e uma jura de amor era trocado pelo olhar cúmplice e apaixonado dos noivos e sorriso que os dois inalaram. A felicidade dos noivos era tão grande que contagiava a todos os convidados.

Lílian e Tiago não agüentavam mais ficar dançando e foram se sentar por alguns momentos:

- Feliz? – perguntou ele assim que se sentaram.  
- Muito e você? – perguntou ela.  
- Sou o homem mais feliz do mundo. Até que enfim eu tenho você. Até que enfim você é minha. Só minha senhora Potter! – respondeu ele feliz.  
- Eu não sou sua... – disse ela o fazendo fechar a cara. – Você é que é meu! – respondeu a ruiva maliciosamente dando uma piscadela marota.  
- Todo seu! - Disse ele antes de beijá-la.  
- Podemos interromper o casal? – perguntou Remo chegando com a turma.  
- E como se sentem? – perguntou Frank.  
- Realizado. Tenho o amor da minha vida ao meu lado, amigos maravilhosos...  
- Eu sei que você me ama! – disse Sirius pulando no colo de Tiago.  
- Tira as patas do meu marido! – disse Lílian fingindo estar nervosa.  
- Quem diria! Lílian Evans chamando Tiago Potter de marido! – disse Kely pensativa.  
- Você errou Kely... É Lílian Evans Potter! – disse Alice rindo.  
- Brinde! – disse Tonks.  
- Aos noivos! – gritou Peter.  
- Aos noivos! – repetiram os demais.

As dez da noite Remo foi atrapalhar o casal novamente:

- Vou ter que atrapalhar! – disse ele rindo.  
- O que foi? – perguntou Lílian.  
- Olha ali! – respondeu Remo apontando um canto afastado da festa.  
- Não acredito! – gritou Tiago feliz.  
- Demorou, mas eles se acertaram! – disse Tonks sorrindo.  
- Esse Sirius! – disse Lílian rindo e vendo Sirius e Kely aos beijos.  
- Só quero ver a cara da Marlene quando descobrir! – disse Tiago pensativo.  
- Ela já viu! – disse Tonks normalmente.  
- Já? – perguntaram os noivos espantados.  
- Já. Deu um belo tapa na cara dele, virou a cara e saiu andando. – respondeu Remo. Rindo e dando de ombros.

* * *

**Oi Turma... Hoje fiquei com dúvida se eu postava essa fic ou A casa dos gritos, mas p quem acompanha a outra fic, posto ela semana que vem.**

**Eu adoro esse cap! Espero que vocês tb tenham gostado :)**

**Minhas desculpas para quem gosta da Lene!**

Mizuki Yin:o sirius sempre se ferra neh! rsrsr falta uns 5 caps mais ou menos para acabar a fic

MiCullen31: é sempre o sirius a se ferrar no final rsrsrs o tiago com ciúmes é lindinho neh!

mariigadelha: que bom que gostou :D


	40. Rio de Janeiro

- Lily acho que é melhor nós irmos. – disse Tiago entre um beijo e outro.  
- Para onde? – perguntou ela.  
- Tem uma chave de portal nos esperando. Vamos para o Brasil. Vamos visitar o Rio de Janeiro.  
- Sério? – perguntou ela sorrindo.  
- Sério minha ruiva.  
- Só tem um problema... – disse ela chateada.  
- Qual? – perguntou ele preocupado.  
- Eu não sabia que iríamos nos casar e muito menos que sairíamos em lua de mel, então não trouxe roupas nem nada.  
- Kely fez uma mala para você! – respondeu Tiago sorrindo.  
- Então o que estamos esperando para ir logo? – perguntou ela choramingou no ouvi do maroto.  
- Temos que dar um tchau para todos. Como é apressada! – disse ele rindo.

- Divirtam-se! – disse Kely dando um abraço em cada um.  
- Não façam nada que eu não faria! – disse Sirius cumprimentando eles com um sorriso malicioso.  
- Não façam nada que eu não tenha feito! – brincou Frank dando uma piscadela pra Tiago.  
- Quero noticias! – disse Alice voltando a abraçar Frank.  
- Boa noite de sono para os dois! – brincou Peter ironicamente.  
- Aproveitem bem. – disse Tonks sorrindo feliz pelos noivos.  
- Me diga depois quem é o selvagem! – brincou Remo se lembrando da conversa com Lílian há algum tempo..  
- Remo! – protestou a ruiva vermelha da cor dos cabelos.  
- Como se ninguém soubesse o que vocês vão fazer lá! – disse Sirius rindo.  
- A ruiva vai conhecer o caminho do céu! – disse Peter.  
- Que amigos mais pervertidos eu tenho! Vamos dormir a noite inteira. Lily ainda tem vergonha de mim. – disse Tiago normalmente.  
- Esta brincando, não é? – perguntou James chegando parecendo indignado.  
- E por que estaria? – perguntou Tiago confuso.  
- Vocês nunca...? – perguntou Sara sem se conter.  
- A ruiva é virgem! – responderam todos os jovens exceto os noivos que ficaram vermelhos com o comentário.  
- Que mico! – disseram as duas ruivas juntas.  
- A Lily estar com vergonha eu entendo, mas você Sara? – perguntou James aparentemente confuso.  
- Já mandei mais de três francos de poções para evitar gravidez para ela... – disse a ruiva envergonhada fazendo todos rirem.  
- A conversa esta boa, mas eu quero aproveitar o meu casamento gente! – disse Tiago fazendo todos rirem mais ainda.  
- Melhor deixar eles viajarem ou vão nos matar! – brincou Remo.

Logo os noivos já estavam no quarto do hotel.

- Enfim sós! – disse Tiago se jogando na cama.  
- Preciso de um banho. – disse Lílian depois de observar o quarto.  
- Eu também. – disse Tiago se sentando. – Pode ir primeiro. – disse ele.  
- Prefiro que você vá! – disse ela com um sorriso maroto no rosto.  
- Que sorriso é esse, senhora Potter? – perguntou ele sorrindo também.  
- Já que me fez essa surpresa – disse ela apontando o vestido e as alianças. – Eu tenho uma para você também! – respondeu egnimática  
- Fiquei curioso! – disse ele sorrindo enquanto a observava.  
- Pois vai ficar mais curioso... – disse ela sem tirar aquele sorriso do rosto  
- Vai me deixar te ver de lingerie? – perguntou ele subitamente se lembrando da promessa dela.  
- Não sei... – disse ela marotamente.  
- Você me prometeu... – disse ele com um bico.  
- Será...? – perguntou ela misteriosa.  
- Mancada! Você... – começou ele, mas não terminou.  
- Só respondo mais tarde! – respondeu ela sorrindo e interrompendo a reclamação dele. – Agora vá tomar seu banho logo!  
- Já fui! – disse ele correndo para o banheiro. – Se quiser a porta esta destrancada. – brincou.  
- Pode deixar... Eu trouxe a varinha para caso precisasse abri-la. – brincou Lílian.

Tiago apenas riu e foi tomar banho.

_As meninas já sabiam, por isso me fizeram escolher aquele presente... _ - pensou Lílian com um sorriso maroto nos lábios enquanto Tiago tomava banho.

O menino saiu depois de uns quinze minutos, com um shorts curto, camisa colada e secando a cabeça com a toalha.

Lílian ficou a olhar seu marido, como era bom pensar assim... Marido! Finalmente havia se casado com o maroto dos seus sonhos, e ele estava ali, parado de frente para o espelho secando os cabelos rebeldes e tentando inutilmente arrumá-los.

- Não sei por que ainda tenta arrumar! – disse a moça sorrindo enquanto caminhava para o banho.  
- Tenho que ficar bonito para você – respondeu ele com um sorriso enorme no rosto.  
- Você já é bonito Ti! – disse ela dando uma piscadela para ele antes de entrar no banheiro.  
- Eu sei que sou! – gritou ele para ela.  
- Como é modesto esse meu marido! – ironizou ela do outro lado da porta.

Depois de quase trinta minutos Tiago deixa de escutar o barulho do chuveiro, sinal que a ruiva logo vinha se deitar.

_Eu sabia que as mulheres demoravam no banho, mas não tanto assim. Ela demorou mais ou menos o dobro do tempo que eu demorei! Mas pelo menos ela vai estar linda... Acorda Tiago, Lílian é linda de qualquer jeito não precisa se produzir toda, e além do mais, ela não vai se produzir por que não vai rolar nada. Esqueceu-se que sua esposa, (como é bom pensar que estamos casados) tem vergonha de você? Vai demorar algum tempo para que ele se acostume..._ - Tiago foi tirado de seus pensamentos por Lílian destrancando a porta do banheiro.

A ruiva encostou um pouco tímida no vão da porta e ficou admirando Tiago deitado preguiçosamente na cama.

- Vem aqui! – pediu ele dando leves tapinhas na cama dizendo para ela se aproximar.  
- Só um minuto. – disse ela ainda tímida se escondendo na escuridão entre o banheiro e a cama.  
- O que foi meu amor? – perguntou Tiago vendo a timidez da esposa.  
- Nada! – respondeu ela tomando coragem e se aproximando da cama.  
- Camisola nova? Amei o roupão! – disse o rapaz se levantando e indo até a esposa para admirá-la de perto.

Lílian estava com um lindo roupão preto de seda, com bordados delicados por toda sua extensão.

- Ti... – começou Lílian vendo ele bem próximo.  
- Sim... – disse ele enlaçando ela pela cintura.  
- É que... – começou ela.  
- Não se preocupe, não vou fazer nada. Vou me controlar. – respondeu ele tentando ser simpático.  
- É que estamos na nossa lua de mel e...  
- Não se preocupe Lily... Vamos ter a vida inteira. Não quero te forçar a nada. – disse Tiago docemente.  
- É sobre isso mesmo que eu queria falar. Você é muito fofo, mas acho que... – mas ela parou de falar e se afastou um pouco dele.  
- O que foi? – perguntou ele assustado sem entender pensando que tinha feito algo errado.  
- Isso! – disse ela antes de puxar o laço do roupão revelando uma cinta liga preta maravilhosa deixando seu corpo ainda mais perfeito.  
- Vo... Voc... Caramba! – gaguejou ele admirando sua esposa pela segunda vez.  
- Que bom que gostou! – disse ela feliz, porém ainda tímida.  
- Estou sem palavras. – disse ele pasmo.  
- Não precisa falar nada. Só me beija! – disse ela sorrindo.  
- Desculpa. Falha técnica! – brincou ele indo beijá-la.

Com muito cuidado e sem deixar Tiago percebeu a ruiva logo o levou para a cama.  
A ruiva tomou a iniciativa? Isso mesmo! Pela primeira vez na vida Tiago estava sendo conduzido, ela é que mandava, ele simplesmente acompanhava a amada.

Assim que Tiago sentiu a perna bater levemente na cama se afastou dela:

- O que foi? – perguntou Lílian sem entender.  
- Já que você quer... – começou ele com um sorriso malicioso.  
- Não entendi! – disse ela confusa.  
- Tudo vai ser especial. Você nunca vai esquecer. Vai ser a melhor noite da sua vida. – disse ele ainda sorrindo.  
- Eu sei... – respondeu ela com um sorriso tímido.  
- Já que me fez essa surpresa, disse se referindo a roupa da esposa, vou fazer uma surpresa para ti também. – disse ele tampando os olhos dela com um pano.  
- Mas para que isso? – perguntou ela passando a mão nos olhos tampados pelo pano.  
- Para você não espiar. – respondeu ele divertido.  
- Agora estou curiosa! – disse ela rindo.  
- Espera! – pediu ele ajeitando tudo.

Logo Tiago arrumou o quarto.

- Pode tirar! – disse ele soltando o pano.  
- Você demorou... – a comentou antes de ver o quarto. – Minha nossa... Quando você disse especial eu não imaginei que fosse assim...  
- Gostou? – perguntou ele sorrindo.  
- Não gostei... Eu amei! – disse ela encantada.  
- Então... Onde estávamos mesmo? – perguntou ele maliciosamente se juntando a ela.  
- Você ia me dar um beijo bem gostoso. – respondeu ela rindo.  
- Então estávamos em uma boa parte. – disse ele maliciosamente enquanto brincava com os lábios da moça.

O quarto do hotel já não estava mais como antes, agora pétalas de lírios brancos eram encontradas em cada canto do quarto, na cama, no chão, nos móveis, a iluminação, antes feita pelos dois abajures, agora eram feitas apenas de velas espalhadas pelo quarto dando um ar ainda mais romântico.

O casal não tinha a menor pressa. Beijavam-se docemente aproveitando o momento. Quem diria que Lílian Evans e Tiago Potter estariam naquela situação? Casados!

Tiago conduziu sua ruivinha para a cama sem nenhuma presa, deitou a moça gentilmente na cama, parou de beijá-la por alguns momentos, no que a ruiva estranhou:

- O que foi? – perguntou ela deitada o olhando.  
- Estou guardando esta cena na memória. – disse ele sonhador.  
- Pára! – protestou ela envergonhada.  
- Mas você esta linda Lily...  
- Mentira! – disse ela timidamente já com a pele da cor dos seus cabelos devido à vergonha.  
- Realmente é mentira... – disse ele pensativo. – Você esta sempre linda. Você é linda! É a minha linda! – disse ele antes de deitar sobre ela indo beijá-la mais uma vez.

Ficaram se beijando por algum tempo até Lílian se afastar ligeiramente.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou Tiago preocupado.  
- É que essa sua camisa esta me atrapalhando. – disse ela dengosa.  
- Atrapalhando? Por que atrapalhando? – perguntou ele escondendo o sorriso que iria se formar.  
- É que eu gosto de você sem camisa... Fica tão lindo...  
- Então sou feio quando estou com camisa? – perguntou ele fingindo estar zangado.  
- Não... Mas fica bem mais sexy sem ela. – respondeu Lílian antes de começar a tirar a camisa do marido.  
- Disso eu gostei! – disse ele marotamente ajudando-a a tirar a sua camisa.  
- Ficou bem melhor! – disse ela alisando o tórax do amado enquanto ele sorria.  
- Vai ficar bem melhor meu lírio! – disse ele indo beijar-lhe o pescoço.

Assim que viu que a temperatura do quarto pareceu subir Tiago começou a descer, da orelha para o pescoço, do pescoço para os ombros, dos ombros para o decote.

_E que decote!_ - pensou ele antes de voltar a beijar a moça.

Tiago sem querer acariciava sua esposa, sem querer lhe beija, ele sem querer estava com ela, sem querer estavam se amando. Mas é sempre sem querer que as melhores coisas da vida acabam acontecendo.

Realmente Tiago estava certo, aquela foi à melhor noite da vida da ruiva, melhor noite, melhor amanhecer, melhor despertar. Acordar e a primeira coisa que ver é seu marido deitado preguiçosamente apenas de cueca ao seu lado.

Lílian acordou muito feliz naquela manhã de natal, dia 25 de dezembro, seu primeiro dia casada, seu primeiro dia como mulher!

Ficou admirando Tiago por algum tempo antes de resolver se levantar, se enrolou nos lençóis por não achar suas roupas de imediato e com vergonha de Tiago despertar e vê-la nua no quarto. O lençol foi útil até sua chegada no banheiro, então este foi substituído por uma linda camisola verde esmeralda, que combinava com os olhos da moça.

Ligou para o serviço de quarto encomendando um fabuloso café da manhã, enquanto esperava resolveu tomar um banho. Não queria acordar seu marido, ele parecia feliz e cansado.

Tomou um banho demorado, só saiu do banho quando ouviu alguém a porta avisando que o café havia chegado. Antes que tivesse tempo para sair ouviu a voz que tanto amava:

- Obrigado! – agradeceu Tiago pegando o café.

A ruiva abriu a porta do banheiro na mesma hora, olhou assustada, ficou vermelha e fechou a porta rapidamente fazendo um tremendo barulho.

Tiago ficou sem entender, fechou a porta do quarto ainda com o café da manhã na mão e ficou a olhar confuso para a porta do banheiro.

A ruiva não demorou nem cinco minutos e logo reabriu a porta do banheiro, saindo de lá devidamente vestida fingindo que nada aconteceu.

- Posso saber o que aconteceu? – perguntou Tiago ainda confuso indo colocar o café na cama.  
- E você ainda pergunta? – perguntou ela vermelha.  
- Ficou com ciúmes da moça que veio trazer o café? – arriscou ele sem muita opção.  
- Deveria? – perguntou a ruiva sugestivamente.  
- Claro que não. – respondeu Tiago na mesma hora.

A ruiva apenas sorriu.

- Ficou assustada por que ela te viu de toalha? Relaxa Lily... Ela é mulher, já deve ter se olhado no espelho, sem contar que não estava mostrando nada...  
- Não fiquei com vergonha dela. – disse a menina calmamente sentando na cama.  
- E de quem ficou? Não tinha ninguém que não pudesse te ver de toalha aqui... – disse ele tentando se lembrar se tinha alguém com a jovem que lhe trouxe o café.  
- Lógico que tinha! – disse ela envergonhada.  
- Quem? Não vi nenhum homem com a moça... Se tivesse visto tinha deixado ele cego para não olhar para você...  
- Não tinha ninguém com ela. – disse Lílian timidamente.  
- Então não entendo! – disse ele muito confuso.  
- Você estava aqui Tiago! – disse ela envergonhada.

Ele olhou para ela sem entender com uma cara "E o que tem de mais?", mas como ela não fez sinal de responder algo ele se apressou a perguntar:

- E o que tem de mais nisso? – perguntou ele ainda confuso.  
- Oras! Tudo! – respondeu ela ficando ainda mais vermelha, se é que isso é possível.  
- Te garanto que não tenha nada aí que eu não tenha visto ontem! – respondeu ele galanteador com um sorriso no canto dos lábios.  
- Certo, mas você estava só de cuecas... – disse ela mudando o rumo da conversa.  
- Não estava, estou! Não reclame, coloquei o seu roupão para que você não reclamasse se a mulher me visse vem roupa.  
- Você deveria colocar uma roupa... – comentou ela sem olhá-lo.  
- Não acredito que esta com vergonha de mim. Depois de tudo ainda tem vergonha? – perguntou ele sem acreditar.  
- Claro que tenho!  
- Somos casados agora Lily... – comentou ele perplexo.  
- Desculpa Ti, mas não me acostumei com isso ainda. Não faz nem 24 horas que nos casamos... – disse ela cabisbaixa.  
- Eu entendo! – disse ele com um sorriso reconfortante. – Mas não vou colocar uma roupa não. Estou com preguiça!  
- Em falar em roupa... Ficou muito gay esse roupão. - disse ela rindo.  
- Muito obrigada! Esse roupão é a ultima moda amiga! – disse ele sentando na cama, cruzando as pernas e imitando gay.

Olharam-se por um estante e logo já estavam rindo sem parar.

- Deixa o Sirius ver uma cena dessas! – disse Lílian parando de rir.  
- Segredo nosso... – disse ele com uma piscadela marota enquanto se aproximava dela para beijá-la. – Mudando de assunto... Por que acordou tão cedo? – perguntou depois de uma seção de agarramentos.  
- Eu não acordei cedo, você que acordou tarde. – respondeu ela rindo.  
- Tarde? Que horas são afinal? – perguntou Tiago confuso tirando o roupão e fazendo a moça corar levemente.  
- Quinze para a uma da tarde. – disse ela consultando o relógio de pulso.  
- Já? – perguntou ele assustado.  
- Já! Você dormiu de mais. – comentou ela sorrindo.  
- Você me deixou cansado. Não sabe que desse jeito acaba comigo? – perguntou maliciosamente.  
- Você não fez objeção. – respondeu ela brincalhona.  
- Você é insaciável Lily. Cinco vezes em uma noite! Não a homem que agüente sabia? – perguntou ele brincalhão.

A menina corou rapidamente e se podia confundir seu rosto com seus cabelos com facilidade.

- Mas todas têm motivos! – disse ela timidamente.  
- E precisa de motivos? – perguntou ele maliciosamente.

Ela corou ainda mais.

- Ignorando esse comentário pervertido... Foi uma vez pela lua de mel, uma vez pelo aniversário de três anos, outra pelo de dois, outra pelo de um...  
- Faltou uma... – comentou ele marotamente.  
- Oras... Deu vontade! – respondeu ela dando de ombros.  
- E que vontade ruiva! – disse Tiago se abanando com a mão.

Ela sorriu envergonhada, e resolveu mudar o rumo da conversa:

- Vamos comer? – perguntou se sentando na cama novamente.  
- Agora que reparei... Nunca vi você com essa saia! – disse ele vendo a saia que descia até os joelhos da moça de cor azulada.  
- Comprei a pouco e ainda não tinha usado. Que bom que reparou! – respondeu sorrindo.  
- Eu reparo em tudo em você! – disse ele gentilmente.  
- Que fofo! – respondeu ela feliz indo para a cama tomar café.

Depois de um tempo já estavam nas ruas passeando e conhecendo os lugares, pontos turísticos principalmente, era o que atraia a ruiva.

Ficaram três dias no Rio e tiveram que voltar.

* * *

**Buaaaaaaa a fic esta acabando... bem acho que todo mundo reparou nisso rsrsr**

**Espero que vocês tenham gostado da lua de mel :) Senão me engano deve ter mais uns 2 ou 3 caps...**

**Obrigada a quem passou nas outras fics, e quem já até comentou na nova fic (Sr e Sra Potter).**

Mizuki Yin: acho que nenhum homem infelizmente teve essa idéia ainda, mas seria mtoo romântico e lindo! rsrs Acho que o Sirius (as vezes) tem que ficar com alguém diferente... todas as fics vejo ele com a Marlene, essa fiz um pouco diferente... espero que goste :D

MiCullen31: gostou msm do casamento? eu achei tão gliche, tirando é claro a parte que ele faz tudo ser surpresa rsrs o Sirius sempre faz piada qdo não deve e nos faz rir qdo não deveriamos hauhau

Carol Potter Cullen: ohhhhhhh não... vc me descobriu na feb... não lê por lá não... senão vou ficar sem leitores que comentam por aki rsrsr matava o seu marido por causa de um casamento surpresa? que nd... mtoooooo fofo.. hauhau, então qto a continuação eu comecei, n verdade ela tem uns 3 ou 4 caps, mas nunca consegui terminar, tenho a fic inteira na cabeça, todos os detalhes, mas todo vez que vou escrever acabo escrevendo alguma comédia, e como a fic era para ser drama e apago e tento de novo, e isso já esta assim faz algum tempo... por isso não sei se vou postar a continuação aki... vcs vão querer me matar como o povo no orkut por não ter terminado e nem ter previsão de qdo vou voltar a escrever.

**Obrigada pelos comentário gente... Espero que tenham gostado de mais esse cap..**

**bjinhos**

**p.s. para quem esta lendo a nova fic, já estou terminando o cap, mas como esta em semana de prova na facul pode demorar uma semana a mais pelo menos.  
**


	41. Triângulo

Enquanto o casamento passava Sirius Black teve que escolher entre seu grande amor e sua namorada. Galinha como sempre fora, optou pelas duas, deu uma desculpa para Marlene convencendo a menina a ir para casa e ficou aos beijos com Kely em um canto da sala.

Tudo resolvido? Sirius não teve muita sorte.

- Vamos dançar Sirius? – perguntou Marlene depois que cumprimentaram os noivos.  
- Claro. – disse ele ainda observando Kely pelo canto do olho.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Marlene de repente parando de dançar.  
- Não entendi! – disse Sirius voltando sua atenção pela primeira vez para sua namorada.  
- Você esta avoado hoje. Sei que é casamento do meu melhor amigo e você é o padrinho, mas... Esta prestando atenção? – perguntou Marlene vendo ele avoado novamente.  
- Desculpe... O que disse? – perguntou ele voltando a si.  
- Estou falando de você! O que foi?  
- Você venceu... Vou te contar. Não estou nem um pouco a fim de ficar aqui... Por que não vai indo para a minha casa e te encontro lá mais tarde? – mentiu ele parecendo muito convincente.  
- Mas se é você que não esta a fim de ficar por que eu tenho que ir e você ficar? – perguntou ela sem entender.  
- Oras... Vai esquentando o meu lado da cama... – disse Sirius maliciosamente pensando rapidamente em uma desculpa.  
- Por que não vai comigo e esquentamos juntos? – perguntou ela sedutora.  
- Bem que eu gostaria, mas infelizmente tenho que ficar pelo menos mais um pouco. Sou o padrinho, não é? Tiago e Lílian vão ficar chateados se eu sair assim.  
- Então fico contigo... – disse ela feliz.  
- Não! – disse ele na mesma hora assustando levemente a moça. – Quero dizer, vai à frente... Coloca uma roupinha linda para mim, ou melhor, vai tirando a roupa, toma um banho que já vou... – sussurrou ele no ouvido dela galanteador.  
- Certo, mas não demora... – disse ela selando seus lábios antes se virar para sair do salão.

O moreno fingiu se dirigir aos noivos que tentavam inutilmente conversar com Valter – noivo da Petúnia Evans – Tiago parecia conversar alegremente, Valter estava parecendo ofender o noivo enquanto as duas damas ficavam a olhar sem entender.

Assim que Marlene saiu do salão, Sirius deu meia volta e foi até o barzinho que fora montado para as bebidas, onde Kely conversava distraidamente com o barman.

Se aproximou sem ser percebido pela dama, e sussurrou em seu ouvido galantemente:

- Posso me sentar?

Kely pareceu entrar em choque por poucos segundos, mas logo se recompôs e sem olhá-lo respondeu:

- Sente onde quiser. – respondeu secamente.  
- Alguma coisa para beber senhor? – perguntou o barman.  
- Um wishk de fogo! – disse Sirius ainda sem tirar os olhos de Kely. – O que faz aqui sozinha?  
- Vamos dizer que meu parceiro me abandonou. – disse Kely para ele ainda sem olhá-lo. – Então Toy, faz o que da vida além de servir bebidas? – perguntou ela ao barman.  
- Não vai me dar atenção mesmo? – perguntou Sirius sedutoramente para Kely antes que o barman pudesse responder.  
- Não. Vá ficar com a sua namorada. – disse Kely irritada.  
- Ela não esta aqui. Foi para casa. – respondeu Sirius com um enorme sorriso.  
- Problema seu Black. Me desculpe Toy, já vou indo. – disse a menina se levantando e indo para o outro lado do salão.

Mas antes que Kely tivesse a oportunidade de entrar na pista de dança Sirius a puxou pelo braço trazendo ela para perto e enlaçando sua cintura.

- Por que esta com raiva?  
- Por que só me quer quando sua namorada esta indisposta.  
- E se eu disser que fui eu que a mandei para casa? – perguntou ele sugestivamente.  
- Diria que antes você blefava melhor. – disse Kely tentando se afastar dele.  
- Não estou blefando... Falei para a Lene ir para casa.  
- Qual foi à desculpa? – perguntou Kely já menos irritada.  
- Quer a verdade ou não? – perguntou ele.  
- Você que sabe – disse ela rindo.  
- Falei que te amava e terminei com ela. Mandei ela embora para não estragar a nossa festa. – disse ele sedutor quase beijando a moça, que se afastou ligeiramente.  
- Agora a verdade... – pediu Kely.  
- Falei que já ia para casa ficar com ela, mas não parar de pensar em você! Você sabe que me fascina Kely, sabe que foi a única no meu coração.  
- Se me ama tanto por que esta com ela? – perguntou e menina chateada.  
- Você me mandou ficar com ela. Não se lembra?  
- Não! – respondeu Kely irritada.

_Flash Back_

_Sirius e Kely estavam em mais uma de suas discussões:  
- Por que não pára de me perseguir? – perguntou Kely irritada.  
- Por que ainda te amo. E sei que me ama. – gritou Sirius irritado.  
- E você sabe que não deu certo. Por isso terminamos.  
- Poderíamos tentar de novo... – pediu Sirius.  
- Não quero me iludir de novo.  
- Já estamos iludidos Kely.  
- Se você parar de me perturbar vou te esquecer...  
- Não vai...  
- Claro que vou... – respondeu ela nervosa.  
- Quer mesmo que eu saia da sua vida? – perguntou Sirius cansado.  
- Quero que arrume outra e seja feliz! – disse Kely antes de sair batendo a porta._

_Fim do flash back_

- Agora se lembra? – perguntou Sirius vendo a cara de decepção dela.  
- Não era para você ter me escutado seu cachorro.  
- Fica comigo pelo menos essa noite? Vamos esquecer que um dia terminamos. Por favor... Mais um dia ao seu lado sem sentir sua boca eu não vou agüentar...  
- E McKinnon? – perguntou Kely.  
- Amanhã penso nela. Hoje somos só nós dois. – disse ele antes de beijá-la.

O casal ficou se beijando por alguns minutos enquanto os amigos olhavam sem acreditar.

Só que nem tudo é um mar de rosas da vida de Sirius Black...

Marlene tinha esquecido de pegar a chave da casa do maroto com o próprio e só se lembrou quando já estava na rua, voltou para o salão e encontrou seu namorado aos beijos com a ex.

Marlene ficou uma fera. Partiu em disparada para cima do moreno. Afastou o casal e olhou bem para a cara de cada um:

- Era para isso que queria que eu fosse para casa? – perguntou ela nervosa para Sirius.  
- Não consegui evitar... – respondeu ele sinceramente.  
- Seu galinha! – disse ela lhe dando um belo tapa no rosto. – E você sua vaca... Não pense que tirou o Sirius de mim. – disse para Kely. – Te espero em casa para conversarmos. – completou pra Sirius antes de sair.  
- Belo tapa! – zoou Remo ao passar pelo maroto.  
- Pelo menos ela me deixou sozinho com você... – disse Sirius para Kely.  
- Ela tem razão Sirius... Você esta namorando com ela... Não é certo o que estamos... – começou Kely.  
- Ela sabia desde o começo que eu não a amava. Depois me acerto com ela. Hoje a noite é nossa.  
- Posso até me arrepender, mas... – começou Kely.  
- Não vai resistir! – disse o rapaz antes de capturar aqueles lábios que tanto desejava.

Ficaram assim até que os amigos vieram avisar que os noivos já estava indo para a lua de mel e foram atrapalhar um pouco.

- Divirtam-se! – disse Kely dando um abraço em cada um.  
- Não façam nada que eu não faria! – disse Sirius cumprimentando eles.  
- Não façam nada que eu não tenha feito! – brincou Frank.  
- Quero noticias! – disse Alice.  
- Boa noite de sono para os dois! – brincou Peter.  
- Aproveitem bem. – disse Tonks.  
- Me diga depois quem é o selvagem! – brincou Remo.  
- Remo! – protestou a ruiva vermelha da cor dos cabelos.  
- Como se ninguém soubesse o que vocês vão fazer lá! – disse Sirius rindo.  
- A ruiva vai conhecer o caminho do céu! – disse Peter.  
- Que amigos mais pervertidos eu tenho! Vamos dormir a noite inteira. Lily ainda tem vergonha de mim. – disse Tiago normalmente.  
- Esta brincando, não é? – perguntou James chegando.  
- E por que estaria? – perguntou Tiago confuso.  
- Vocês nunca...? – perguntou Sara.  
- A ruiva é virgem! – responderam todos os jovens exceto os noivos!  
- Que mico! – disseram as duas ruivas juntas.  
- A Lily estar com vergonha eu entendo, mas você Sara? – perguntou James.  
- Já mandei mais de três francos de poções contra gravidez para ela... – disse a ruiva envergonhada fazendo todos rirem.  
- A conversa esta boa, mas eu quero aproveitar o meu casamento gente! – disse Tiago fazendo todos rirem mais ainda.  
- Melhor os deixar viajarem ou vão nos matar! – brincou Remo.

- Agora que os dois já foram... – começo Frank.  
- Dá para explicarem o que houve? – perguntou Remo.  
- Estamos... Como é que se fala mesmo? – perguntou Kely pensativa.  
- Ficando... Estamos ficando. – respondeu Sirius.  
- E a Marlene? – perguntou Alice.  
- Esta na minha casa me esperando para termos uma conversa.  
- Vai terminar com ela? – perguntou Tonks.  
- Você fez a pergunta errada Tonks... – disse James.  
- Ela é que vai termina com ele. – disse Sara.  
- Duvido! – disseram Kely e Sirius juntos.  
- Então é oficial ou não? – perguntou Peter.  
- Não! – responderam os dois.  
- Não entendo vocês... – disseram todos antes de se afastarem.  
- Nem nós! – responderam um para o outro antes de se beijarem novamente.

E assim se passou a noite. Quando a festa acabou, lá para as quatro da manhã, Sirius deixou Kely em sua casa e foi para o seu apartamento se encontrar com Marlene.

- Longa noite Almofadinhas! – disse ele para si mesmo antes de entrar em casa.

Assim que abriu a porta Sirius deu de cara com Marlene dormindo no sofá, tentou não acordar a menina, mas assim que trancou a porta ela despertou:

- Sirius? – perguntou sonolenta.  
- Oi Lene. Vá dormir no meu quarto, depois conversamos.  
- Vamos conversar agora! – disse ela autoritária.  
- Você esta com sono e eu cansado, ambos com muitas coisas na cabeça... É melhor conversarmos amanhã.  
- Você esta tentando fugir de mim. – disse ela irritada.  
- Não estou fugindo, só não quero tomar decisões precipitadas.  
- O que seriam decisões precipitadas? – perguntou ela com receio.  
- Terminar com você agora mesmo.  
- Você não faria isso... – disse ela deprimida.  
- Você sabe que sim... Você sabe que não te amo...  
- Mas vai amar... – disse Marlene esperançosa.  
- Amo Kely e você sabe disso... Não consigo resistir a ela... Você não vai gostar se isso acontecer de novo...  
- Já não gostei... Mas tudo bem Sirius. Você matou sua vontade com aquela mulher, agora fique comigo... – pediu Marlene.  
- Amanhã conversamos Lene. – disse ele cansado.  
- Olha pra mim... – pediu ela quase suplicante. – Fica comigo Sirius... – pediu parando na sua frente.  
- Melhor dormirmos. Fique no meu quarto, durmo no antigo quarto do Tiago. – respondeu Sirius tentando passar.  
- Eu quero você! Não me importo Sirius. Faça-me sua essa noite.. – pediu ela abrindo o roupão e revelando o corpo nu.  
- Não posso fazer isso com você! Sou galinha e cachorro Kely vive dizendo, mas não sou um monstro. Se vista e durma. Amanhã conversamos. – respondeu ele empurrado à moça com delicadeza para o lado e se trancando no quarto do amigo.

À noite para os três não foi muito agradável. Kely estava confusa, sem saber ao certo no que iria dar tudo aquilo. Não achava certo ter ficado com Sirius, porém o amava. Mas para que tentar novamente? Sabia que o namoro não daria certo... Por que o beijou? Por que o deixou beijá-la? Por amor... Amor que não a deixava em paz, amor que a fazia sofrer... Mas ele estava com outra, não poderia fazer isso com a moça, ela não tinha nada a ver com as brigas deles, ela era só uma intrusa... Intrusa! Realmente... Por causa dela Kely não estava com Sirius... Não era totalmente errado pensar assim... Foi ele mesmo que terminou com ela. Marlene não estava no caminho. Foram os dois que se perderam, se perderam por não tentar mais uma vez, por acreditar que era melhor sofrer uma vez do que todos os dias, mas estava errados. Se ficassem juntos mesmo que não dando muito certo eles eram felizes em alguns momentos e agora estava tristes pelos cantos. Lílian e Tiago viviam dizendo que nunca mais viram os amigos felizes como antes. Ela precisava do Sirius de volta, assim como ele precisava dela...

Marlene estava revoltada. Amava Sirius e queria ele ao seu lado. Ele iria amá-la, só precisava de tempo, pelo menos era o que pensava. Mas por que Kely tinha que atrapalhar? Por que ela sempre estava no caminho dos dois? Tantas vezes Sirius a beijava e ao invés da escutar ele dizendo seu nome era sempre o nome dela, Kely, que ela escutava, mas agüentava a tudo por seu amor incondicional. Sirius era perfeito e não iria perdê-lo tão fácil. Não tinha agüentado tudo aquilo para deixá-lo para outra com tanta facilidade. Ela tinha que fazer alguma coisa... Nunca imaginava Sirius Black dispensando uma mulher, nunca imaginou Sirius Black dispensar sua namorada nua na sua frente pedindo carinho, mas ele o fez e ela já sabia como tirar Kely Mrght do seu caminho...

Para Sirius a situação estava muito mais complicada. Tinha sua namorada, Marlene, que ele gostava muito, tinha muito carinho por ela, porém não era o bastante, seu amor por Kely não cedia espaço para Marlene, não deixava os dois em paz. Se ele pudesse escolher... Mas não podia... Amava sua ex, mesmo fazendo de tudo para esquecê-la, como ela mesma aconselhou, mas era impossível, a amava a tanto tempo que seu coração não sabia mais viver sem ela. A procurava em cada canto, lugar, cada gesto que faziam nada fazia esquecer a dona de seu coração.

Mas seria justo fazer isso com Marlene? Traí-la? Largá-la? Mas também estava confuso... Seria justo com Kely mesmo amando-a a deixar? Seria justo com seu coração se afastar da mulher que amava para não magoar a outra pessoa?

Enquanto os noivos tinham a melhor noite de suas vidas, Sirius, Kely e Marlene passaram uma das piores noites, mas para todos, a noite passou rapidamente e logo o sol já estava no céu.

Sirius acordou com gritos naquela manhã. Caiu da cama escutando um grito familiar, mas não reconheceu a voz. Correu para o banheiro e colocou uma calça de moletom. E correu para a sala, que era de ontem vinham os gritos. Se deparou com uma cena que nunca imaginou ver: Marlene estava em cima de Kely que tentava se defender enquanto a primeira a batia com todas as forças possíveis.

Sirius ficou sem reação. Quem ele defendia? Teria que segurar uma das duas... Mas qual estava certa? Marlene estava espancando Kely, o que era injusto, afinal a menina tinha todo um treinamento por ser aurora, porém, o que Kely estaria fazendo na casa dele as... Que horas eram mesmo? Sete da manhã!

Foi quando Kely gritou mais uma vez que Sirius voltou à realidade. Tirou Marlene, que estava furiosa, de cima da amiga. Kely nem ao menos se levantou. Estava toda machucada, estava na cara que nunca tinha brigado com ninguém, muito menos com alguém treinado para matar caso precisasse. O sangue que escorria no canto da boca de Kely denunciava a fúria que Marlene estava. Sirius sentia uma leve dificuldade em conter a moça, mas logo conseguiu acalmar as duas.

- Agora que parou com essa palhaçada, posso saber o que esta acontecendo? – perguntou ele furioso se sentando no sofá enquanto Kely passava um remédio na própria boca fazendo um curativo.  
- Nada de mais... Só estava dando um jeito nessa ladra de namorados! – disse Marlene ainda nervosa.  
- Não acredito nisso... Ela não te fez nada! – disse Sirius revoltado.  
- Lógico que fez. Esta tentando tirar você de mim... Depois de tanto trabalho que tive..  
- Não acredito que estou escutando isso... – disse Sirius pasmo. – Mas por que veio aqui afinal? – perguntou se virando para Kely que se mantinha calada.  
- Recebi isto logo cedo! – respondeu a menina entregando uma carta para Sirius.

_ Mrght,_

_Acho que precisamos conversar.  
Você agarrou meu namorado ontem sua vadia!  
Não sabe que ele é comprometido? Não sabe que ele é fraco? Que não resiste?  
Acorda para a vida e acostume - se... Sirius Black é meu e de ninguém mais.  
Se afaste dele. Ou eu mesma cuido disso...  
Chegue perto dele novamente e mato você... Entendeu?_

_Espero nunca mais ver a sua cara,  
Marlene Mckinnon._

Sirius não sabia o que dizer. Releu a carta diversas vezes até ter algo para falar. Estava pasmo com tudo aquilo.

- Por que mandou isso? – perguntou para Marlene.  
- Não ficou claro na carta? Não a quero perto de você! Ela tem que aprender a parar de dar em cima do homem comprometido.  
- Já falei que não fiz nada! – respondeu Kely revoltada.  
- Não enche Mrght! – respondeu Marlene irritada.  
- Por que você veio? Por que não esperou e conversávamos mais tarde? – perguntou Sirius para Kely.  
- Você me conhece o suficiente para saber que depois disso eu não ia ficar quieta esperando você tomar uma atitude que poderia nunca vir a acontecer. – respondeu ela dando de ombros.  
- Vai querer apanhar de novo? – perguntou Marlene nervosa.  
- O mundo da voltas. Toma cuidado. Não te fiz nada, mas posso vir a fazer, e não precisa ser te batendo.  
- Claro que não... Você é fraca de mais para isso. Acho que sua amiga Lílian não te ensinou a brigar...  
- Deixe Lílian fora disso! – disseram Sirius e Kely juntos.  
- Não falei nada de mais. – disse Marlene dando de ombros.  
- O que eu faço com vocês duas? – perguntou Sirius confuso andando de um lado para o outro na sala enquanto as duas ora se olhavam com ódio, ora olhavam para o moreno esperando uma decisão.  
- Irá ter que se decidir Six! – disse Kely depois de algum tempo. – E irá se decidir agora. Sua indecisão será encarada por mim como uma escolha a ela. – disse Kely se referindo a rival sentada do outro lado da sala.  
- Então já esta decidido! Saia daqui e nunca mais chegue perto do meu namorado! – disse Marlene nervosa.  
- Cala a boca! Não estava falando com você. – disse nervosa para Marlene. – Então Sirius... – incentivou a menina para o moreno que estava visivelmente confuso.  
- Kely eu...  
- Você não vai escolher essa daí, vai? – perguntou Marlene interrompendo o rapaz.  
- Marlene eu... – começou ele novamente, mas dessa vez quem interrompeu foi uma a campainha.

Sirius se viu virando e abrindo a porta, e no instante seguinte Moody já estava na sala de estar dos marotos.

- Desculpe atrapalhar a reunião de vocês... – disse ele vendo Kely machucada, Marlene descabelada e Sirius confuso e com algumas marcas de unhas nos braços, arranhões que ganhou ao separar a briga das duas. – Temos emergência, e estamos sem dois dos melhores aurores que temos.  
- Você não vai atrapalhar o Tiago e a Lily na lua de mel deles, não é? – perguntou Sirius vendo o supervisor pensativo.  
- Espero que não seja preciso. Mas precisamos ir. Estão atacando Londres. – disse Moody aparecendo preocupado.  
- Mas eles não costumam atacar a essa hora... – disse Marlene pensativa.  
- Também achei estranho, mas temos que ir.  
- Me parece uma armadilha.. – comentou Sirius.  
- Se for ou não, vamos ter que arriscar. Não podemos deixar mais pessoas feridas.  
- Acho melhor eu ir para o hospital. Pelo visto logo vamos ter mais pacientes por lá. – disse Kely antes de sair correndo para o trabalho.  
- Ela esta certa. Precisamos ir. – disse Moody antes de sair atrás de menina.

A disputa entre os comensais e os aurores não foi intensa, porém, sim era uma armadilha, mas como os alvos não estavam presentes, os Potter's, a briga acabou por ser encerrada em instantes. Porém mesmo assim algo ruim aconteceu.

Kely estava de um lado para o outro no hospital cuidando de algumas crianças, saiu para beber uma água e se acalmar. A preocupação era evidente em seu rosto, mas tentava ao máximo se controlar, porém nenhum esforço foi possível quando viu alguns aurores surgirem na porta da frente do hospital.

Assim que viu o chefe dos aurores entrar ficou estática, Moody estava com cara de poucos amigos. Sua perna de pau fazia um enorme barulho no hospital, e que aumentava na cabeça preocupada de Kely.

_Afinal cadê o Sirius?_ – perguntou ela em pensamento.

Não sabia se era bom ou ruim o moreno não aparecer, só podia significar duas coisas, ou ele estava tão bem ao ponto de ir para o ministério arrumar a papelada, ou havia morrido e não tinha nada que o hospital pudesse fazer e a segunda opção a deixava profundamente desnorteada.

Viu a amiga Alice passar voando para abraçar a marido, Frank, que tinha apenas alguns arranhões nas pernas, pelo visto havia caído em algum lugar não muito confortável.

Seu coração parecia que iria sair pela boca. Todos estavam lá, os únicos aurores que não estavam presentes eram Lílian e Tiago, que estavam em lua de mel, e Sirius e Marlene. Será que isso significava o pior? Mas o que seria o pior? Ter Sirius morto ou ao lado de outra?

Uma pergunta difícil de se responder a um coração sem esperanças e sofrido. O que é mais aceitável? Definitivamente a resposta veio para Kely como uma rajada do vento em uma tempestade. Queria Sirius vivo, seja com quem for.

Kely já estava pálida com tudo isso, sua cabeça ia a mil em segundos. Alice vendo que a amiga não estava bem com aquele situação foi ao seu encontro:

- Não se preocupe ele esta bem. – disse assim que se aproximou de Kely.

A menina a olhou sem acreditar em seus ouvidos, assim que teve uma reação melhor pulou nos braços na amiga como agradecimento. Sirius estava bem, e era o que importava.

- Que bom! – disse assim que soltou Alice. – Mas por que a demora? Os aurores sempre vem para cá depois de alguma missão.  
- É que aconteceu algo não muito agradável. Logo ele esta aí. – disse Frank triste.  
- O que houve? – perguntou Kely preocupada.

Mas não foi preciso Alice responder, no instante seguinte Sirius surgiu com Marlene nos braços. E Kely já entendeu.

_Eis a decisão dele... Esta com ela... Ele prefere a Marlene do que a mim... Se conforme Kely... Pelo menos ele esta bem e vai poder velo às vezes... Fique satisfeita! Ele quis assim... _ - pensava Kely enquanto via Sirius entrar desesperado no hospital.

- Vai ficar aí parada ou vai ajudar? – perguntou Alice vendo Kely olhar Sirius sem ao menos piscar os olhos.  
- Vou fazer o meu trabalho. – disse Kely antes de chamar alguns enfermeiros para colocar Marlene em uma maca.

Sirius parecia desconsolado, não era possível descrever a situação do moreno. Ao ver Kely partir com Marlene para prestar os socorros necessários se sentiu inútil por não poder fazer nada além de tirar a namorada de baixo das rochas que a soterraram. Ninguém mais ficou para ajudar por acreditar que a moça já estava morta, mas Sirius por ter um ressentimento para com a moça, não pode abandoná-la e conseguiu tira-la com vida dos destroços.

Kely estava dividida entre sua profissão e dever, e seus sentimentos. Não gostava de Marlene, a pouco ela havia feito tão mal a médica, que esta não tinha certeza se queria salva-la ou não.

_Não... Esta tudo errado!_ - pensou Kely olhando Marlene quase desfalecida enquanto os enfermeiros ligavam as máquinas para que a médica, Kely, pudesse cuidar da moça.

Estava errado mesmo, perder uma vida por uma briga? Não estava certo. A moça poderia ter tirado seu grande amor, poderia ter batido nela mais cedo, ferido seu orgulho, mas ainda era um ser humano e merecia toda a atenção necessária para que pudesse sobreviver.

Kely estava aplicando poções e feitiços em Marlene, mas viu que era inútil, só estava adiando o inevitável, a moça estava prestes a morrer e ela não poderia fazer mais nada. Marlene aos poucos acordou:

- Como se sente? – perguntou Kely voltando a tirar a pulsação da moça.  
- Você sabe que não estou bem. – respondeu Marlene quase em um sussurro.  
- Me desculpe, fiz o que pude... – respondeu a médica tristemente.  
- Eu sei... E quero te pedir desculpas por tudo...  
- É melhor você não falar nada. Não gaste suas forças comigo. Tem uma pessoa que te ama muito e quer te ver... – disse Kely antes de se afastar para chamar Sirius.  
- Espere! – pediu Marlene segurando levemente o braço de Kely.

A médica se virou para contemplar a moça na cama, a tristeza de ambas era evidente no olhar de cada uma.

- Me desculpe. Sirius sempre te amou e ainda te ama me disse quando estávamos indo se encontrar com os comensais que te ama mais que a própria vida, só que o amo tanto que não pude enxergar que é melhor que ele seja feliz com outra do que sofrer comigo. Desculpe-me por separar vocês, mas só agora vejo o quanto é importante ver quem amamos feliz. Não quero morrer sem que saiba que ele te ama muito e que foi culpa minha, vocês não estarem juntos. Sempre que Sirius pensava em ir atrás de você eu dava um jeito de ele mudar de idéia, ele já estava frágil com tudo aquilo e qualquer palavra fazia ele mudar de idéia. Desculpe-me, não posso morrer sem o seu perdão...

Kely ficou sentida com as palavras de Marlene e pareceu esquecer-se de tudo por alguns momentos, mas voltou a si quando viu os batimentos cardíacos da moça começar a diminuir.

- Balão de oxigênio! – pediu Kely com urgência na voz.

Logo alguns enfermeiros estavam colocando o balão de oxigênio em Marlene. Kely não parava de pensar no que a moça lhe disse... Sirius a amava! Sirius a ama! Sempre a amou! Seu coração não estava acreditando em tudo aquilo.

- Me perdoa, por favor! – pediu Marlene em um sussurro agarrando a mão de Kely que estava distraída.

Foi quando Kely percebeu que os enfermeiros tinham ido para a outra sala e que Marlene parecia melhor.

- Não se preocupe. Esta perdoada. Agora pare de falar. Poupe suas energias. Já volto! – disse antes de sair com os olhos marejados da sala.

_Ela me fez tanto mal... Mas... Ela fez por amor a Sirius. Não posso deixá-la morrer.  
Mas ela quase me matou hoje... Pare de pensar nisso Kely! Salve aquela moça custe o que custar! _ - pensava a moça indo beber uma água no corredor.

Kely estava bebendo uma água para se acalmar, porém foi interrompida por o médico chefe do hospital:

- O que esta acontecendo Mrght? – perguntou ele.  
- Ah? – perguntou ela não entendendo o que ele disse por estar absorvida em seus pensamentos.  
- É disso que estou falando... Hoje a senhorita esta muito distraída. Acho melhor ir para casa descansar. Como vai cuidar dos pacientes nesse estado? – perguntou ele nervoso.  
- Me desculpe senhor é que a moça que esta no quarto 84 é uma conhecida.  
- Pelo visto não é sua amiga... Ela quase morreu em suas mãos...  
- E me arrependo por não ter cuidado disso antes senhor, mas estava abalada com tudo...  
- De novo aquele rapaz Mrght? – perguntou o médico desapontado.  
- Ele mesmo. Aquela moça é namorada dele. – respondeu Kely tristemente.  
- Mas até onde eu escutei, ele ama você! – disse o médico.  
- Escutou onde? – perguntou Kely se animando rapidamente.  
- O hospital inteiro sabe que ele te ama... Ele não é auror? – perguntou o médico.  
- Sim...  
- Então... Ele esta aqui sempre, por causa das missões, e algumas vezes delira, e acaba chamando por você e falando que te ama. As enfermeiras já estão até cansadas disso...  
- O senhor esta brincando? – perguntou ela desconfiada.  
- Jovens! – disse o médico revirando os olhos. – Claro que não. Já lhe disse que ele te ama. Pare de ficar chateada e preocupada com isso... Você é médica e não pode deixar sua vida pessoal interferir no seu trabalho. Desse jeito vou ter que te afastar e... – mas quando viu a moça já estava correndo pelo hospital. – Aonde vai senhorita? – perguntou ele já gritando por causa da distancia.  
- Vou salvar a vida daquela moça. – gritou Kely em resposta.

Sirius esperava aos prantos na sala de espera, tendo Alice e Frank ao seu lado.

- Você tem que se acalmar Sirius... – pediu Alice.  
- Vou buscar mais água com açúcar para você! – disse Frank se colocando de pé.  
- É tudo culpa minha. Se a Marlene não tivesse com raiva de mim ela não estaria tão distraída na luta e não teria sido atingida.  
- A culpa não foi sua Sirius... – disse Frank tentando acalmá-lo.  
- Claro que foi.  
- O que houve afinal? – perguntou Alice.  
- É que...

_Flash back_

_Sirius e Marlene saíram com Moody atrás de Voldmort deixando Kely sozinho no apartamento do rapaz._

_- Precisamos conversar Black. – disse Marlene assim que Moody se afastou um pouco para falar com alguns aurores.  
- Depois conversamos... – disse ele tentando ir para junto dos outros.  
- Tem que ser agora! – disse ela puxando o rapaz pelo braço.  
- O que foi? – perguntou ele irritado.  
- O que foi? Você me pergunta o que foi... Você sabe o que foi... – disse ela estérica fazendo todos olharem para eles.  
- Ela só esta nervosa gente! – disse Sirius tentando sorrir para os outros presentes – Para de escândalos Marlene!  
- Você não pode simplesmente me deixar assim...  
- Assim como? – perguntou ele nervoso.  
- Eu te amo Sirius! – disse ela nervosa.  
- Já lhe disse milhões de vezes que amo a Kely.  
- E eu sempre aceitei. Sempre lhe disse que vai me amar. – respondeu ela.  
- Não adianta mais tentar. Você sabe que é inútil. Estou fazendo todos sofrerem...  
- Todos quem? A Mrgth?  
- Ela, você e eu! Pare com isso. Não se rebaixe tanto. – disse ele nervoso tentando sair de perto dela.  
- Sirius Black se me disser que vai fazer isso eu nunca mais falo com você! – gritou ela vendo ele se afastar  
- Melhor ainda. Assim me esquece com rapidez e vivemos todos felizes! – gritou ele em resposta fazendo a moça bufar de raiva  
- Ótimo! Quero que você morra! – gritou ela com o rosto vermelho de raiva.  
- Se me quer morto é melhor me matar! – gritou ele.  
- Parem o dois ou suspendo vocês até segundas ordens. – gritou Moody nervoso._

_Fim do flash back_

-... Então paramos de brigar, de nos falar e fomos para a missão.  
- Não foi culpa sua! – disse Frank.  
- Claro que foi. Se eu não tivesse ido atrás da Kely no casamento do Pontas ela não teria ficado com raiva e nada disso teria acontecido.  
- Sinceramente Sirius... Você é muito lerdo! – disse Frank rindo.  
- Por quê? – perguntou ele levemente irritado.  
- Você deveria ter ido atrás da Kely há muito tempo. – respondeu Frank.  
- Deveria sim, mas não é hora para conversar sobre isso... Marlene esta entre a vida e a morte naquela sala... Não sei o que fazer!  
- Você não tem o que fazer... – disse Kely chegando.  
- Kely! – disseram todos surpresos.  
- Então...? Como ela esta? – perguntou Sirius com urgência na voz.  
- Ela quer falar com você Sirius. Vem comigo! – pediu a menina.  
- Mas ela esta bem? – perguntou Frank.  
- Não morreu se é isso que queria saber... – disse Kely extremamente profissional.  
- O que deu nela? – perguntou Frank assim que os dois se afastaram.  
- Esta nervosa. Ela não suporta a Marlene e a menina esta com a vida nas mãos dela... Sei como é isso... Lembre-se que estava estudando para ser médica. Pelo que ela falou Marlene esta bem e vai se recuperar, mas ainda deve correr algum tipo de risco, provável que passe alguns dias no hospital. – respondeu Alice.

- Coloque essa roupa para poder entra na sala. – disse Kely entregando algumas peças para Sirius.  
- Como ela esta Kely? Não minta para mim! – pediu Sirius segurando o braço da moça antes dela sair da sala.  
- Vai ver por si mesmo. – respondeu a moça se soltando.  
- Você esta estranha... – comentou o rapaz vendo ela se afastar.  
- Aqui eu não sou sua amiga Sirius. Sou a médica da sua namorada. – respondeu ela antes de sair.  
- Então é só ciúme! – disse ele para si mesmo mais aliviado

Assim que terminou de colocar as roupas Sirius saiu da sala e se encontrou com outro médico:

- Cadê a Kely? – perguntou ao sair.  
- Mandei ela ir tomar um calmante.  
- E você é...? – perguntou Sirius.  
- Me desculpe... Sou Mateus. Médico chefe. Por culpa sua minha melhor médica esta uma pilha de nervos. – disse ele sorrindo.

Sirius o olhou sem entender.

- Você não é Sirius Black? – perguntou o médico.  
- Sim...  
- Então estou falando com a pessoa certa. Você esta deixando aquela moça maluca sabia? Por que não diz logo que a ama?  
- Co... Como sabe? – perguntou Sirius surpreso.  
- Você delira muito quando fica com febre. – explicou o médico se lembrando das inúmeras vezes que Sirius, assim como os outros aurores, ficavam no hospital, indo em direção a um quarto.  
- Sério? – perguntou Sirius assustado e surpreso.  
- É... – disse o médico vagamente. – Aqui esta a sua namorada. Não a deixe se esforçar muito. Ela esta muito fraca e ainda corre perigo, mas insistiu tanto para falar contigo e com a senhorita Mrght que achei melhor conceder esse desejo a moça. – disse o médico abrindo uma porta e revelando Marlene deitada na cama.

Sirius entrou bem devagar na sala, olhando a moça com cuidado enquanto o médico saia fechando a porta. Assim que chegou perto da moça Sirius segurou sua mão:

- Não precisa me olhar com essa cara... – disse Marlene tentando sorrir para o moreno.  
- Me desculpe... É que...  
- Fique quieto e me deixe falar... – pediu ela não deixando o rapaz terminar a frase. – Primeiro, escutei quando disse para Moody que a culpa foi sua eu estar aqui. Eu tinha sido atingida, mas não estou surda Sirius... – disse ela um pouco irritada – A culpa não foi sua. Ninguém teve culpa a não ser eu mesma. Estava distraída... – completou vendo seu amado abrir a boca para protestar.  
- Mas Marlene...  
- Mas nada Sirius... Pare de se culpar! – disse ela autoritária. – Bem... Queria pedir para parar de se preocupar comigo... Tiago sempre diz que você é um cara decidido, mas não vejo isso em você.  
- Aonde quer chegar? – perguntou ele confuso.  
- Pare de se torturar por mim. Você mesmo disse que ama a Kely... Demorou em ir pedir desculpas! Eu sei que você não foi ainda por que eu estou aqui nessa cama. Você me disse hoje cedo que iria parar de fazer nós três sofrermos e iria atrás dela. Por que não o fez? Sabia que ela esta num estado lastimável achando que você não a quer? Estive conversando com ela um pouco antes de você chegar aqui. Ela não esta muito bem Sirius. Encarou aquele briga hoje cedo como um adeus.  
- Sinceramente não estou te reconhecendo... – disse Sirius confuso ao escutar as palavras da moça.  
- Sabe Sirius... Quase morrer faz a gente ver a vida de outro modo. Amo-te muito, mas viver ao seu lado sabendo que ama outra não vai me fazer feliz nunca, não vai te fazer feliz, e mesmo não gostando da mulher que roubou seu coração, ela também não será feliz. Parem os dois com essa coisa boba de achar que só porque então se vêem com freqüência o namoro não vai dar certo... Se vocês se amam, é claro que vai dar certo...  
- Acha mesmo que mesmo distantes ainda podemos viver juntos? – perguntou Sirius apreensivo.  
- Por que não moram juntos? Sabe, Tiago e Lílian estão em lua de mel e vão morar em uma casa só deles. Você e Kely vão morar sozinhos. Por que não moram juntos? Assim vão se ver mais e quem sabe o namoro de você não volte a dar certo?

Sirius pareceu pensar por algum momento.

- Eu adoro você Lene. Você é uma ótima amiga! – disse ele agarrando o rosto da menina e lhe beijando a face.  
- Demorou a falar com ela cachorrinho. Vou ficar bem, sua namorada cuidou de mim...  
- Namorada? – perguntou ele confuso.  
- Estou terminando o nosso namoro, então você com certeza esta namorando a Mrght agora, só falta ela saber disso... – brincou Marlene.  
- Eu... – começou ele sorrindo.  
- Não precisa me agradecer. Eu sei! Agora vá logo falar com ela se não eu mesma vou levantar dessa cama e ir falar com ela no seu lugar...  
- Já vou. Mais tarde eu volto. – disse ele feliz.  
- E não se esqueça de dar a noticia do namoro de vocês para o nosso mais novo casal. – disse ela antes dele fechar a porta.  
- Pode deixar! – gritou ele já correndo pelo corredor atrás de Kely.

Sirius correu - o que para ele pareceu uma eternidade - procurou Kely pelo hospital inteiro, mas quando a achou não foi como ele queria. Kely estava escorada nos ombros do médico chefe do hospital.

O coração de Sirius pareceu parar de bater por alguns instantes pensando que a menina já poderia estar com outro, porém ele estava errado, e logo soube disso, pois no momento seguinte viu uma enfermeira se aproximar com uma maca e os dois colocaram Kely nela.

E mais uma vez o mundo de Sirius caiu.

_Kely? O que houve? Não... Ela não pode morrer agora... Não agora! Agora mais do que antes sei que a amo... Amo tanto que não conseguiria viver sem tê-la em meus braços. Que Deus permita que não seja nada grave!_ - pensava Sirius vendo os médicos levando Kely desacordada para um dos quartos.

Sirius ficou algum tempo vendo o corpo desacordado de sua amada se afastando com rapidez, mas logo pareceu retomar a consciência e correu ao encontro do médico para saber o que estava acontecendo:

- Hei! O que houve com ela? – perguntou ele, mas os médicos não lhe deram atenção. – O que aconteceu com ela? – gritou Sirius quando os médicos entraram no quarto.  
- É melhor o senhor ficar na sala de espera... – disse um dos enfermeiros.  
- Podem deixar. Deixem ele entrar! – disse Marcos.

Sirius entrou rapidamente e foi para junto de Marcos, o pegou pelos ombros e sacudindo o indagou:  
- O que aconteceu com a Kely? Ela esta bem, não esta? – perguntou Sirius desesperado  
- Se acalme senhor Black. Vamos dizer que a senhorita Mrght vai ficar algum tempo dormindo.  
- Dormindo? Mas o que aconteceu? – perguntou Sirius aflito.  
- Lembra-se que eu lhe disse que mandei a moça tomar um calmante? – perguntou o médico calmamente.  
- Mas o que tem isso haver...?  
- Vamos dizer que ela tomou calmante de mais e desmaiou. – respondeu o médico tirando a pressão de Kely.  
- Mas por quê? – perguntou Sirius sem entender.  
- Já lhe disse... Sabe... Mulheres são sensíveis de mais... Emotivas de mais... A senhorita Mrght estava muito nervosa hoje e exagerou no calmante.  
- Culpa minha, não é? – perguntou Sirius cabisbaixo.  
- Um pouco! – respondeu o médico com um sorriso amarelo. – Mas não se preocupe. Logo ela acorda. Se quiser pode ficar aqui. – e logo o médico já estava caminhando para fora da sala.

Sirius ficou algum tempo mais na sala vendo Kely dormir tranquilamente. Frank e Alice passaram na sala avisando que já que todos estavam bem eles iam para casa, mas que os deixassem informados.

Após algum tempo Kely começou a despertar e logo Sirius já estava de pé esperando a moça abrir os olhos.

- O que... Sirius? – perguntou ela assustada ao vê-lo  
- Que bom que acordou! – disse ele aliviado pegando a mão da moça.  
- O que faz aqui? O que eu faço aqui? – perguntou ela percebendo finalmente que estava em um dos quartos do hospital.  
- Fui atrás de você para conversarmos e vi você desmaiar os braços do Marcos.  
- Eu? – perguntou Kely sem acreditar.  
- Você mesmo. Ele disse que você tomou calmante de mais...  
- É... Realmente acho que exagerei... Minha pressão deve ter baixado e eu devo ter desmaiado. – disse ela se sentando.  
- O que pensa que esta fazendo? – perguntou ele vendo ela se levantando.  
- Estou indo cuidar dos meus pacientes. Tenho muito que fazer! – disse ela já de pé.  
- Precisamos conversar... – disse Sirius pegando no braço da moça para impedi-la de sair do quarto.  
- Sobre o que? Não viu sua namorada ainda? – perguntou Kely levemente irritada.  
- Ciumenta como sempre! – disse Sirius com um sorriso maroto.  
- Não é ciúme. Eu pedi para que você se decidisse e você se decidiu. Fico feliz que tenha finalmente se decidido.  
- Só tem um problema nessa sua dedução lógica Kely. – disse Sirius balançando a cabeça negativamente com um sorriso charmoso nos lábios.  
- Que dedução Black? Você me deixa falando sozinha para sair com a Marlene, depois aparece chorando aqui por que ela foi atingida... Quer que eu pense o que?  
- Primeiro: não te deixei sozinha para sair com ela, te deixei sozinha por que estava tendo um ataque e eu precisava trabalhar. Segundo: Claro que estava chorando. Marlene se tornou uma grande amiga e pensei que já estivesse morta. Iria fazer o que se Tiago aparecesse aqui ferido? Dar risada?  
- Não... – disse ela pensativa.  
- Então... É a mesma coisa... – disse Sirius.  
- Não quero mais falar sobre isso. Tenho que trabalhar. Sua namorada precisa de cuidados médicos.  
- Desculpe, mas não tenho namorada. – disse ele com um sorriso maroto.  
- Terminou com a Marlene enquanto eu estive desmaiada? – perguntou ela debochadamente.  
- Sim... – respondeu Sirius deixando Kely surpresa.  
- Sim? Por quê? – perguntou Kely sem entender.  
- Por que quero ser feliz. E para isso eu preciso de uma noiva.  
- Veio aqui para me contar que esta noivo dela? Ótimo já fez o que queria. Agora me dê licença. Tenha mais o que fazer de que ser sua conselheira sentimental. Seja feliz com ela. – disse a menina saindo do quarto e batendo a porta.

Sirius sorriu abertamente antes de ir atrás da moça.

- Kely espera! Você como sempre entendeu errado! – gritou ele me meio do corredor do hospital.  
- O que eu entendi errado Black? – perguntou ela friamente e sem parar de andar.  
- Eu te amo! – gritou ele.

Ela parou de andar assustada.

- Eu te amo Kely! Eu sempre te amei. – gritou ele assim que via a moça parada de costas para ele.  
- O que? – perguntou ela se virando para fita-lo parecendo confusa.  
- Se ficar mais um minuto sem você eu não tenho vida, não tenho paz, não tenho nada. Você é o ar que respiro, é a água que bebo você é tudo para mim. Eu te amo! Te amei no passado, te amo no presente e te amarei no futuro.

Kely olhava com uma expressão ora confusa ora emocionada para o homem a sua frente, enquanto alguns funcionários de hospital paravam para admirar a cena.

Sirius se aproximou dela. Ajoelhou- se na sua frente. Pegou sua mão e disse:

- Senhorita Kely Mrght, aceita se tornar a senhora Black? Aceita ter um escravo apaixonado aos seus pés e passar o resto da sua vida ao lado dele? – perguntou Sirius segurando a mão da moça delicadamente.  
- Eu... – Kely não consegui terminar. A voz não saia. Estava emocionada de mais para falar algo. Lágrimas escorriam livremente de seus olhos e deixando com o rosto vermelho em poucos segundos.  
- Me desculpe por não ter um anel, mas é que meu amigo esta de lua de mel e faz questão de me ajudar a escolher o anel, então tenho que esperar ele voltar. E então? Aceita se casar comigo? – perguntou ele mais uma vez.  
- Você tem certeza Six? – perguntou ela emocionada.  
- Eu sempre tive. Sempre te quis do meu lado! – disse ele romanticamente depositando um beijo na mão tremula da moça.  
- Sirius eu não sei o que te dizer... – começou a menina com um fio de voz.  
- Só diga sim... – disse ele.  
- Sim Sirius. Eu aceito me casar com você! – disse ela sorrindo.  
- Então temos uma coisa importante a fazer agora! – disse ele se levantando e se aproximando dela.  
- E o que seria? – perguntou ela marotamente.  
- Para falar a verdade são duas coisas... Ou melhor... Três! – disse ele antes de beijá-la.

Um beijo mágico para ambos. Um beijo que transmita o que sentiam paixão, desejo, esperança, felicidade, saudades, tudo que um coração apaixonado pode sentir tudo que num coração que ama pode suportar. Um único beijo trouxe todos os sentimentos a tona!

- E o que mais precisamos fazer? – perguntou Kely assim que se separaram.  
- Primeiro precisamos ligar para Lílian e Tiago, e depois... Bem depois te pego aqui no hospital para que possamos comemorar nosso noivado. – disse ele piscando um olho marotamente e sorrindo maliciosamente.  
- Hoje eu estou de plantão. – disse Kely  
- Não tem problema. Assim que você sair. Você vai ser minha! – disse ele sorrindo maliciosamente.

Ela riu e balançou a cabeça.  
- Você não pode ligar para o Tiago e para a Lily agora. – disse ela ainda sorrindo.  
- Por que não? – perguntou ele sem entender.  
- Sirius, são nova da noite. Você acha que eles estão dormindo? Eles estão em lua de mel...  
- Eu sou cara-de-pau. Não se preocupe. Faço questão que eles sejam os primeiros, a saber. – disse Sirius feliz.  
- Você que sabe. – disse Kely dando de ombros.  
- Como faço pra falar com eles? – perguntou Sirius pensativo.  
- Lily me deu um celular de presente. Pode usá-lo se quiser. – disse a menina entregando o celular para Sirius.  
- Isso que é mulher prevenida! – brincou Sirius lhe roubando um beijo rápido.  
- Agora tenho que trabalhar. – disse Kely se afastando dele.  
- Só preciso saber que horas você sai daqui... – disse ele.  
- Às oito da manhã. – disse ela já meio distante dele.  
- Estarei aqui. – gritou ele vendo à loira se afastar.

Enquanto isso no Rio de Janeiro Tiago e Lílian já tinham terminado de jantar e estava voltando para o quarto.

- Que dia maravilhoso! – disse Lílian se jogando na cama.  
- Nosso primeiro dia como marido e mulher... – disse Tiago sorrindo e olhando a esposa.  
- Não sei por que não me casei antes. – brincou ela.  
- Mas podemos compensar o tempo perdido. – disse ele maliciosamente já indo para a cama ficar em cima dela.  
- Estou cansada Ti! – disse ela manhosa.  
- Não estou fazendo nada... – disse ele fazendo cara de inocente. – Mas agora eu vou fazer... – completou indo beijar o pescoço da ruiva.  
- Acho melhor eu ir tomar um banho... – disse ela tentando resistir as caricias dele.  
- Amei a idéia! – disse ele sorrindo marotamente.  
- Amou? – perguntou ela sem entender onde ele queria chegar.  
- Amei sim. Vamos tomar banho. – disse ele pegando a esposa no colo.  
- Ai! – disse ela quando ele a pegou. – Quando você disse vamos, você quis dizer eu? – perguntou ela vendo ele caminhar para o banheiro.  
- Não. Quis dizer nós! – disse ele já colocando ela no banheiro e prensando ela na parede.  
- Não acho uma boa idéia. – disse ela vagamente.  
- Por que não? Vai ser bom... – disse ele segurando os braços dela na parede e beijando-lhe o pescoço. – Sei que vai gostar... – disse entre um beijo e outro. – Você esta gostando! – disse ele quando escutou ela soltar um gemido rouco e quase inaudível.  
- É melhor agente parar Ti... ago! – disse ela tentando resistir a ele.  
- Parar por quê? – perguntou ele segurando agora os braços dela com uma única mão e com a outra percorrendo o corpo da ruiva.  
- É melhor... – disse ela em um sussurro. – Olha onde põe essa mão... – disse ela quando ele levantou sua saia e colocou a perna dela em sua cintura.  
- Pára de tentar resistir lírio. Você sabe que não pode... – disse ele descendo do pescoço para o busto.  
- Mas é que está muito claro aqui... – reclamou ela.  
- Ainda com vergonha? Vergonha do seu marido? Que coisa feia! Vou ter que te castigar... – disse ele sorrindo parando de beijá-la.  
- Não vai fazer cócegas, vai? – perguntou ela apreensiva.  
- Não foguinho! – disse ele antes de tomar seus lábios mais uma vez.

Minutos depois a situação já mudará:  
- Vem aqui vem! – chamou Lílian de roupas intimas quando Tiago disse que como castigo iria deixá-la na vontade.  
- Não ruiva! Você esta em divida comigo... – brincou ele.  
- Não vai mais entrar na banheira comigo? – perguntou ela fazendo bico.  
- Não! – disse ele tentando parecer sério, mas com um olhar provocante.  
- Já que não quer entrar comigo eu fico aqui com você! – disse ela marotamente passando as mãos no tórax dele.  
- A água vai esfriar.. – disse ele sorrindo.  
- Não tem problema. Você esta quente! – disse ela abrindo os botões da camisa dele.  
- O que vai fazer? – perguntou ele mordendo o lábio inferior provocante.  
- Vou fazer carrinho no meu marido... Não posso? – perguntou ela sugestivamente depois que já tinha aberto a camisa dele e o cinto.  
- Não sei... – disse ele fazendo se de difícil, mas estava louco para agarrar a ruiva.  
- Vou te ajudar a decidir! – disse ela arrancando a blusa dele e abrindo a calça.  
- Sabia que estou adorando a dúvida? – perguntou ele sugestivamente com um olhar malicioso para o sutiã da mulher.  
- Vem comigo vem... – chamou ela sedutoramente entrando na banheira depois de tirar a calça dele.  
- Tudo que você mandar minha rainha! – disse ele encantado com ela.  
- Vem! – chamou ela de novo com um dedo e um olhar provocante.

Assim que Tiago agarrou a ruiva e lhe beijou já desabotoando o sutiã dela ele escutou um barulho estranho.

- O que é isso? – perguntou interrompendo o beijo um pouco assustado.  
- Me aprece meu celular... – disse ela pensativa. – É meu celular! – disse saindo correndo do banheiro.  
- Mas... – disse Tiago segurando seu braço.  
- Me desculpe. Tenho que atender... E se for algo importante? – perguntou ela se soltando dele e indo para o quarto.  
- Mas que droga! Que hora para ligar! – reclamou Tiago saindo do banheiro atrás da esposa.

- Alô! – disse a ruiva atendendo ao telefone.  
- Oi Lily! É o Sirius! – disse Sirius do outro lado da linha.  
- Oi Sirius! – disse Lílian sentando na cama.  
- O Sirius? – perguntou Tiago irritado. – Tinha que ser. Ele adora chegar na hora errada.  
- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou Lílian preocupada ignorando o comentário de Tiago.  
- Deixa que eu falo com ele. – disse Tiago pegando o telefone da esposa. – É bom que seja algo importante, estávamos ocupados!  
- Ocupados? – perguntou Sirius rindo. – Sei... Finalmente. E como vai a lua de mel?  
- Boa até você atrapalhar. – disse Tiago levemente irritado.  
- Pare de implicar com ele Tiago. Deixa que eu falo. – disse Lílian puxando o telefone de volta. – Pronto Sirius. O que houve Estão todos bem?  
- Aconteceram muitas coisas hoje Lily, mas vou encurtar a história antes que o Tiago desligue o telefone na minha cara.  
- Então diga! – pediu a ruiva – Tiago pare... – pediu ela quando Tiago começou a beijar seu pescoço.  
- Não estou te atrapalhando. Só fazendo carrinho... – disse ele inocentemente.  
- Sei... – disse a ruiva.  
- Manda o Tiago tomar um banho gelado... – brincou Sirius. – Enfim... Só liguei para falar que vou me casar.  
- Você o que? – perguntou a ruiva se levantando com o susto e fazendo Tiago cair de cara na cama.  
- Vou me casar Lily! – disse Sirius feliz.  
- Casar? – perguntou Lílian surpresa.  
- Quem vai casar? – perguntou Tiago quando escutou Lílian falando.  
- Eu vou casar! – disse Sirius rindo imaginando o susto dos dois.  
- Mas casar com quem? – perguntou Tiago pegando o telefone da ruiva.  
- Devolve esse telefone Potter! – pediu Lílian irritada.  
- Sem chance! – disse ele correndo pelo quarto com a ruiva atrás.  
- Só liguei para visar que eu e Kely nos acertamos e estamos noivos Pontas.  
- Que legal! Fico feliz por você! Mais um maroto de coleira! – brincou ele ainda correndo da ruiva.  
- Bom.. Amanhã quando chegarem conversamos melhor. Acho melhor deixar vocês aproveitarem a lua de mel. – disse Sirius feliz da vida.  
- Vamos aproveitar sim. E mande os parabéns para ela. E para você também. Depois quero saber os detalhes! – disse ele antes de desligar. – Pronto Lily. Eu sei quem é a noiva e você não! – brincou ele em cima da cama.  
- Pode ir me contando... – disse ela parando e batendo um dos pés no chão.  
- Só conto depois que continuarmos de onde estávamos... – disse ele maliciosamente jogando o celular longe a agarrando a esposa.  
- Tenho algo para você! – disse ela empurrando ele para a cama. – Mas antes quero saber quem é a noiva...  
- Não conto nem sobre tortura. – disse ele sorrindo e vendo a ruiva subir na cama enquanto ele estava deitado e amarrado.  
- Nem sobre tortura? Vamos ver quanto tempo você resiste. – disse ela indo ligar o rádio e começar a dançar em cima dele.  
- Isso é covardia! – disse ele tentando se soltar para poder agarrar a mulher a sua frente.  
- Quem é a noiva? – perguntou Lílian rebolando em cima da cintura do moreno e começando a tirar o sutiã.  
- Não... Posso... Contar!  
- Tem certeza? – perguntou ela terminando de soltar o sutiã e o segurando com as mãos. Se não contar eu paro de dançar, e vejo que esta bem animado... – disse ela sentando no quadril dele.  
- Isso é de mais para mim...  
- Quem é a noiva Tiago? – perguntou Lílian mordendo a orelha do moreno.  
- A Kely! – gritou ele. – Agora para com essa tortura! – pediu ele suplicante.

Lílian sorriu vitoriosa, mas não soltou o marido. Ficou brincando com ele por mais algum tempo.

E aquela foi uma longa noite para todos. E longa manhã para Sirius e Kely quando se encontraram na saída do serviço da moça e foram para a casa do maroto.

* * *

**Olá pessoas fofas... Como estão as coisas? Já estão de férias? Eu estou! Morram de inveja huahauha**

**Obrigada pelos comentários fofos... Mas fico triste toda vez que venho postar nessa fic agora, por que ela já esta acabando e não vou mais receber comentários de muitos de vocês rs**

**Desculpem o pessoal que gosta da Marlene, mas eu queria fazer uma fic que ela não fosse o par pefeito do Six. E espero que vocês não tenham ficado com raiva.**

Mizuki Yin: hahaha a lily é uma comédia! realmente eu tb não iria me importar nd de ficar de lua de mel com o tiago rsrs

flor potter: esta acabando sim, não me lembro se são 44 caps + epilogo, ou 44 caps com epilogo rsr Obrigada pelos elogios e fico mtooo feliz que você goste das minhas fics! eu juro que faço o melhor possivel :D

Carol Potter Cullen: hahaha estou na feb antes de vir para cá para falar a verdade, comecei as fics no orkut, descobri a feb e depois aki. E faça propaganda pra nova fic tb rsrsr Ela ainda esta no começo, mas garanto que vou fazer o melhor possivel :D e não pretendo demorar para postar, se der posto o segundo cap da "Sr e Sra smith" semana que vem, senão vou postar outro cap dessa fic, vai tudo depender de quanto vou conseguir escrever no meio da semana.

**Bjos amores, até semana que vem :)**

**p.s. Estou esperando ansiosa por comentários  
**


	42. Cinco marotos e meio?

Algum tempo se passou e nada mudou. Nossos jovens bruxos continuaram suas vidas, mas agora com uma pequena diferença Lílian e Tiago estavam casados e Sirius e Kely estavam noivos.

Voltamos com a nossa narrativa em um dia comum de trabalho para todos. Sirius, Tiago e Lílian estavam trabalhando no ministério e Kely estava no hospital, ou pelo menos deveria ser assim:

- Tiago, vamos? – perguntou Sirius surgindo na porta do escritório.  
- Vamos para onde? – perguntou Tiago confuso.  
- Oras... Vamos para o Três vassouras.  
- Fazer o que lá? – perguntou Tiago ainda confuso.  
- Você esta em que planeta Pontas? – perguntou Sirius rindo. – Vamos comemorar a gravidez da Alice.  
- Alice esta grávida? - perguntou Tiago surpreso.  
- Esta sim... Frank descobriu hoje cedo. – respondeu Sirius sorrindo.  
- Vou avisar a Lily e já vou. – respondeu Tiago se colocando de pé.  
- Num vai dar não... A Lily saiu.  
- Saiu? Ela teria que estar trabalhando... – começou Tiago.  
- Parece que ela conversou com o Moody e ele liberou ela mais cedo hoje. Ela me disse que era para te falar que ia para a Alice hoje e que iria chegar um pouco tarde assim como você! – disse Sirius.  
- E como você sabe que minha esposa tirou a tarde de folga e eu não? – perguntou Tiago começando a ficar irritado.  
- A vi saindo. E ela estava com pressa.  
- Sabe onde ela foi? – perguntou Tiago pensativo.  
- Não, mas o Moody deve saber. – respondeu Sirius tranquilamente. – Vou trocar de roupa e já vou para o Três vassouras. Te encontro lá?  
- Claro. Vou falar com o Moody para descobrir onde a Lily foi e já vou para lá. – respondeu Tiago arrumando a mesa.  
- Tchau! – disse Sirius antes de sumir de vista.

- Moody? Posso entrar?  
- Claro senhor Potter! – respondeu o auror chefe.  
- Vim lhe perguntar se sabe onde Lily foi esta tarde.  
- Não sei. – mentiu Moody. – Ela só me pediu permissão para sair. Como ela nunca tira folga e não estamos com problemas por aqui, permiti.  
- Ah, obrigado! – respondeu Tiago de má vontade e contrariado por não saber onde a esposa havia ido.

A comemoração do filho dos Longbotton foi muito boa para todos. Os homens foram beber. Peter até ficou bêbado com cerveja amanteigada, Sirius e Tiago estavam alegres, com muitas dozes de wisk de fogo.

Já na casa dos Longbotton, as mulheres ficaram conversando sobre filhos e crianças tomando chá. E lá para as dez da noite cada uma já estava em sua casa. Inclusive Marlene que agora se tornará amiga de todas e morava na antiga casa de Kely e Lílian, já que a primeira esta morando com Sirius desde quando Lílian se casou.

O dia seguinte seria normal para todos, e foi normal para todos exceto um certo casal.

Terça feira de noite. Para Tiago as terças eram uma tortura. Ele amava Lílian, mas tinha que admitir que a ruiva era um desastre na cozinha. As terças eram os únicos dias que ela precisava cozinhar e já eram o bastante para aquele moreno. Ele sempre tentava arrumar algum lugar para comer, ora na casa de Sirius, ora nos pais, mas às vezes ele não escapava da péssima comida da esposa. E este era um dia desses.

Era a vez de Lílian cozinhar na casa dos Potter, pois Tiago chegaria mais tarde.  
Lílian com uma pequena ajuda de James fez a comida preferida de Tiago: lasanha. Arrumou a mesa romanticamente com velas e flores, os lugares postos, e talheres arrumados.

Tiago assim que chegou se jogou no sofá da sala:

- Lily! Cheguei! – gritou da sala.  
- Vai tomar um banho amor. A comida esta quase pronta!  
- Já vou! – gritou ele em resposta já pensando em como faria para disfarçar. Afinal Lílian cozinhava com tanto carinho para ele, mas definitivamente aquele não era seu forte.

Logo Tiago voltou para a cozinha, se sentou para a terrível sentença: a péssima comida de Lílian, mas o que viu na sua frente foi uma linda e cheirosa lasanha.

- Lasanha? Pensei que não soubesse fazer lasanha. – disse Tiago ao ver a esposa o servir.  
- Vamos dizer que aprendi. – disse Lílian com um lindo sorriso.

_Espero que esteja tão bom quanto o cheiro! _– pensou Tiago antes de dar a primeira garfada. - _Não é que está bom mesmo!_ - pensou ele após degustar a comida.

- O que achou? – perguntou Lílian apreensiva.  
- Muito boa. Teve ajuda de quem? – perguntou ele sem rodeios.  
- Oras... Não posso finalmente acertar alguma receita? – perguntou ela sem tirar o sorriso do rosto.  
- O que foi Lily? Você não me parece muito bem... – disse Tiago preocupado assim que terminou de comer.  
- Por que não? – perguntou ela disfarçando.  
- Você fez uma comida deliciosa, não tira esse sorriso do rosto, esta me olhando muito estranho. O que foi? Hoje é nosso aniversário de casamento e esqueci?  
- Passou longe... – disse ela rindo. – Não tem nada Tiago. Que marido desconfiado eu tenho! Vou pegar a sobremesa... – concluiu se levantando.

Uma coisa que Lílian Potter sabia fazer eram sobremesas. Eram divinas e compensavam pela péssima comida da mulher. Sempre que Tiago ouvia falar em sobremesa já ficava mais contente.

- Vou ao banheiro meu amor. Já volto! – disse Tiago se levantando.

Quando o moreno voltou não encontrou sua sobremesa na mesa como pensava encontrar, no lugar, havia um sapato, ou melhor, um sapatinho, branco.  
Tiago ficou olhando confuso o pequeno calçado que cabia na palma de sua mão. Até que chegou a brilhante conclusão:

- Comprou para dar de presente para a Alice? – perguntou ele pegando os sapatinhos.  
- Não... – respondeu Lílian com a voz já falando.  
- Então por que tem um sapato de bebê na mesa? – perguntou Tiago confuso.  
- Por que... – começou a ruiva, mas não teve coragem para terminar.

Vendo que Lílian não falaria nada Tiago resolveu arriscar:

- A Alice esqueceu com você?

De novo Lílian abriu a boca várias vezes para fala, mas a voz não saiu.

- Alice esqueceu com você? – insistiu ele.

Lílian vendo que não conseguiria contar para o marido, simplesmente abraçou a idéia:

- Foi... Acho que coloquei na bolsa sem querer... – respondeu triste.  
- Já sei o que você precisa para deixar sua memória boa de novo.. – disse ele maliciosamente.  
- Vamos comer a sobremesa Tiago? – perguntou ela trazendo o pudim.  
- Claro. – respondeu ele se sentando na mesma hora.

_Sua burra! Por que não contou? Por que tinha que ficar sem voz logo agora? Onde foi parar sua coragem? Ele é seu marido... Conte logo... Que droga! Não vou conseguir... Ele vai ter que descobrir sozinho... E já sei como... _ - pensava a ruiva enquanto comia o pudim.

E assim se foi mais um dia.

Lílian acordou como de costume. Levantou primeiro que Tiago observou seu marido dormir por algum tempo, a pouca roupa que ele vestia acabava por incomodar a ruiva, mas logo ela foi ao banheiro, tomou um banho bem gostoso e foi fazer o café.

Tiago acordava todos os dias com o cheiro do café, e aquela manhã não foi diferente. Levantou e foi se arrastando para o banheiro, mantinha até os olhos fechados por causa da claridade, tomava um banho e descia para tomar café.

Aquela manhã de quarta feira não foi diferente.

Assim que Tiago desceu já vestido e arrumado Lílian colocou o café da mesa.

- Bom dia ruivinha! – disse Tiago dando um beijo rápido na esposa.  
- Bom dia Tiago. – disse a ruiva feliz.  
- Por que esta tão feliz? Só por causa da maravilhosa noite que tivemos? – perguntou ele maliciosamente se sentando para comer.  
- Não exatamente... – respondeu ela com um sorriso enigmático.  
- O que foi? Que sorriso é esse? – perguntou ele desconfiado.  
- Sabe meu amor, estava pensando... – começou ela sorrindo e pegando uma torrada.  
- Meu amor? Iiii, isso não é nada bom... O que houve? – perguntou ele interrompendo a esposa.  
- Nada de mais... Só estava pensando... Não seria legal ter uma criança correndo pela casa?  
- Quem é você? O que fez com a minha esposa? – perguntou ele sério.  
- Pare de graça. – pediu ela ainda sem tirar o sorriso do rosto.  
- Tudo isso por causa da noite? – perguntou ele malicioso.  
- A noite foi maravilhosa. –disse ela rindo - Era isso que você queria ouvir, não era? – perguntou desconfiada.  
- Eu? – perguntou ele cínico. – Imagina! Eu nunca iria fazer uma pergunta tão comprometedora quanto essa. Imagina se eu iria perguntar para a minha mulher se ela gostou do novo truque de ontem... – disse ele ironicamente.  
- Se você perguntasse ela diria que gostou muito e também perguntaria se você gostou da lingerie nova dela.  
- Se ela perguntasse isso eu não saberia responder, tirei tão rápido a roupa dela que nem prestei atenção na lingerie, mas fala para a minha esposa colocar de novo essa noite que eu olho, e olho de perto... – respondeu ele com um sorriso de 32 dentes.

Tomaram café da manhã e foram juntos para o trabalho no ministério. Tiago foi para a parte burocrática com Sirius preencher alguns relatórios, enquanto Lílian foi dar aulas para os novos aurores no curso junto com Moody.

Na hora do almoço, Tiago, Frank, Sirius e Alice foram tomar um banho, pois tinham acabado de sair do treino, enquanto Lílian foi falar com Kely no restaurante do ministério:

- Que pena que você não pode subir no departamento de aurores Kely! – disse Lílian assim que sentou na mesa.  
- Não me importo com isso. Espero o Sirius aqui em baixo mesmo. – respondeu a moça dando de ombros. – E como vão as coisas?  
- Muito bem. Meu casamento esta ótimo.  
- Pelo menos você não tem mais vergonha do Tiago, não é? Lembro-me que você morria de vergonha de ficar sem roupa na frente dele... – disse Kely pensativa.  
- Realmente... Ainda bem que já passei disso... - disse Lílian sorrindo. – E você e o Sirius, como vão?  
- Muito bem também. Como estamos morando juntos estamos tenta uma vida de casados... É tão bom acordar e ver o homem que amamos do nosso lado na cama... – comentou Kely suspirando.  
- Eu sei... Principalmente quando ele dorme só de cueca... Hoje, como de costume, acordei mais cedo. Acho que fiquei vendo o Tiago dormir por pelo menos uns dez minutos. Como ele é lindo... Que corpo!  
- Lílian Elisabete Evans Potter! Se eu não te conhecesse falaria que essa não é você! – disse Kely séria antes das duas começarem a rir.  
- Eu que o diga... Nunca te imaginei casada Kely! – disse Lílian sorrindo.  
- Ainda não estou casada. Só estou noiva. Sirius e eu nem pensamos ainda na data do casamento. – comentou Kely.  
- Quem sabe Six não faça igual o Tiago e faça um casamento surpresa?  
- Isso não é a cara do Six. Tiago que é romântico. – disse Kely pensando na possibilidade. – Mas... E você?  
- O que tem?  
- Já contou para o Tiago? – perguntou Kely.  
- Não. – disse a ruiva deprimida.  
- Por que não? – perguntou Kely inconformada.  
- Não tive coragem!  
- Coragem? – perguntou Kely sem acreditar. – Você é uma ex grifinoriana. Coragem deveria ser o de menos.  
- É que Tiago vive me dizendo que é melhor esperarmos para termos um filho, por causa da guerra e tal... E fiquei com medo dele não gostar da noticia.  
- Mas é claro que ele vai gostar! – disse Kely quase gritando. – Você tem que contar.  
- Eu vou contar, mas vou prepará-lo antes... Sem contar que vai ser mais legal que ele descubra sozinho... Iria ser hilário! – disse a ruiva imaginando a expressão do marido recebendo a noticia e rindo.  
- Como assim prepará-lo?  
- Vou ficar falando sobre o assunto.  
- Cuidado para não arrumar briga. – advertiu Kely.  
- Não se preocupe. Mudando de assunto... Anda vendo a Marlene? – perguntou Lílian.  
- Você é que deveria me responder... Você trabalha com ela. – disse Kely rindo. – Mas a vi sim... Ela estava em missão da ordem esses dias e acabou parando lá no hospital, tive que cuidar dela escondida, afinal ela teria que explicar como se machucou tanto fora de uma missão do ministério. – disse Kely pensativa.  
- Mas ela nunca mais foi atrás do Sirius? Perguntou Lílian desconfiada.  
- Não... Acho que nem te contei! – disse Marlene pensativa.  
- Não contou o que?  
- Marlene esta namorando, mas não me lembro o nome do rapaz... Enfim... Ela parece feliz! – disse Kely sorrindo.  
- Que bom que... – mas Lílian foi interrompida com Moody a chamando.  
- Senhora Potter! – chamou Moody mais uma vez se aproximando da mesa das mulheres.  
- Sim senhor... – disse Lílian quando ele chegou.  
- Pode ajudar à senhorita McKinnon?  
- Ajudar com o que? – perguntou Lílian assustada.  
- Ela acabou de chegar de outra missão da ordem. A levei para a sua sala. Ela esta com um comensal desacordado por lá. Pediria para outra pessoa fazer isso, mas estão todos ocupados. Sei que esta em horário de almoço, mas... – explicou Moody.  
- Pode deixar. Já estou indo. – disse Lílian se colocando de pé no mesmo momento. – Vai ficar bem sozinha Kely? – perguntou ela antes de sair.  
- Vou sim. Logo Sirius aparece. – disse Kely com um sorriso cúmplice.  
- Se cuida. Depois conversamos mais. – disse Lílian já indo em direção aos elevadores.

Lílian foi para a sua sala trabalhar e ficou até mais tarde no trabalho como de costume, o que era vantajoso para Tiago que ia para casa preparar a comida.

A ruiva chegou ao seu horário de costume em casa, as nove da noite, comeu rapidamente e foi para a sala ficar com a marido que tentava inutilmente gravar um programa da TV no DVD.

- Esta difícil aí? – perguntou Lílian rindo.  
- Mais ou menos. – respondeu ele parecendo confuso.  
- Não vai me dar nem ao menos um beijo? – perguntou ela fazendo bico.  
- Desculpe. – disse ele agarrando a mulher e lhe beijando. – E como foi o trabalho? – perguntou mantendo a esposa em seu colo e voltando a mexer no controle remoto.  
- Normal. Estávamos até agora interrogando o comensal.  
- Descobriram alguma coisa? – perguntou Tiago normalmente.  
- Nada que a ordem não soubesse. – respondeu a mulher dando de ombros.  
- Desisto! – disse Tiago ficando nervoso com o DVD.  
- Então podemos assistir a um filme. – disse ela empolgada saltando do colo dele.  
- Filme? Lily já passa das dez, o filme vai acabar tarde... – disse ele dengoso.  
- Só um... Aluguei uns filmes tão legais... – pediu ela carismática.  
- Certo. Mas só um..  
- Por isso que eu te amo Tiago! – disse ela mandando beijos para ele e pulando de alegria.  
- Vai pegar os filmes Lily. – disse ele rindo.  
- Já volto. Vai arrumando tudo para o filme. – disse ela saindo da sala.

Lílian voltou para a sala e lá o sofá cama já estava estendido com uma travessa com pipoca de um lado, suco do outro e o DVD pronto para o filme. Até cobertor Tiago havia se lembrado de colocar na sala.

- Vejo que caprichou. – disse ela assim que voltou.  
- Claro sim.. – disse ele sorrindo.  
- Olha os filmes. – disse ela entregando uma sacola com alguns filmes. – Escolhe um...  
- Vamos ver o que você alugou de bom.. – disse ele pegando os filmes feliz.

Logo o sorriso no rosto de Tiago sumiu dando lugar a uma expressão confusa.

- O que foi? – perguntou Lílian vendo a cara do marido.  
- Você reparou nos filmes que alugou? – perguntou ele confuso e indignado.  
- Claro que sim... Fiquei quase meia hora para alugar. Marlene até ficou me ajudando a escolher.  
- Não sei onde você anda com a cabeça Lílian... – disse ele sorrindo e balançando negativamente a cabeça.  
- Por quê? – perguntou ela agora também confusa.  
- Você esta de brincadeira, não é? Vou ler o nome dos filmes para você... "Bebês geniais", "Olha quem esta falando", "Ninguém segura esse bebê", "Três solteirões e um bebê".  
- O que tem de mais? – perguntou ela fazendo uma carinha inocente.  
- Lily, você não esta... – começou ele pensativo.  
- Estou? – perguntou ela curiosa incentivando o marido. – _Quem sabe dessa vez ele entendeu!_ - pensou ela o olhando ansiosa  
- Nada... Besteira minha... Então? Vamos assistir qual? – perguntou ele voltando a fita-la com um sorriso.  
- Você escolhe...  
- Deixa eu pensar... Todos são legais... Que tal... "Olha quem esta falando"? – perguntou ele.  
- Ótima idéia. – disse ela pegando o filme da mão dele para colocar no DVD.

Logo no começo do filme Tiago o ignora e vai beijar a ruiva, não muito tempo depois e filme já não era mais assistido, pois o nosso casal estava novamente treinando para ter um filho, como Sirius sempre dizia.

Lílian e Tiago acabaram por dormir na sala e acordaram mais cedo do que de costume, afinal na sala não tinha nada além de uma leve cortina para impedir a luz de chegar aos olhos do casal.

Mais dois dias se passaram na maior tranqüilidade e a cada dia o casal assistia a um novo filme e dormiam na sala abraçados.

Sábado seria um dia normal para todos, trabalhando se Voldmorte não resolvesse atrapalhar à tarde:

- Que cara é essa? – perguntou Sirius ao entrar na sala de Tiago e o ver olhando o nada com uma cara pensativa e aluada. – Você esta pior que o Aluado, Pontas.  
- Ah? – perguntou Tiago voltando a si.  
- Acorda... O que foi? Você está tão distraído esses dias... Conta tudo pro Almofadinhas aqui... – disse se sentando na poltrona em frente Tiago tentando ficar sério, mas sem sucesso.  
- É a Lily Sirius... – disse Tiago ainda pensativo.  
- Não vai me dizer que vocês brigaram? – perguntou Sirius assustado e levemente irritado alterando a voz.  
- Claro que não. – disse Tiago parecendo ofendido. – Pelo contrário... Estamos fazendo amor todos os dias... Sabe... Faz uma semana que fazemos amor todas às noites... – comentou Tiago.  
- Ele virou veado de vez! – disse Sirius revirando os olhos e batendo as mãos inconformadas na mesa.  
- Cervo! Cervo! – disse Tiago começando a se irritar.  
- Qual o problema de dormir com a SUA ESPOSA todas as noites? Ela te deixa sem fôlego? – perguntou Sirius malicioso.  
- Não necessariamente... Lily é insaciável... – disse ele já se animando lembrando da esposa nua em sua frente.  
- Sou eu! Sirius Black que esta aqui. Tiago Potter volte a realidade! – gritou Sirius quando o moreno pegou a sua mão.  
- Desculpe! – disse Tiago envergonhado. – Mas enfim... Não é essa a questão! – disse Tiago se levantando e começando a andar de um lado para o outro.  
- E qual é a questão criatura de Deus? – perguntou Sirius já sem paciência vendo Tiago tentar fazer um buraco no chão andando de um lado ao outro da sala.  
- A questão é que ela esta estranha. Esta mais feliz do que normalmente...  
- E isso não é bom? Ela gosta de ir para a cama com você... Do que esta reclamando? – perguntou Sirius inconformado.  
- Se você deixasse eu explicar sem me interromper, quem sabe você entenda. – disse Tiago o olhando já irritado.  
- Ok! Não falo mais nada. – disse Sirius se sentando emburrado.  
- Lílian esta sorrindo mais que o normal. Faz quase uma semana que aparece sempre com roupinhas de bebê em casa, dizendo que são para o Neville o filho da Alice e do Frank.. Sempre que passamos em frente a uma loja de criança ela quer entrar e fica fazendo comentários e tal... Alugou vários filmes sobre bebês e me fez assistir todos... – disse Tiago de uma só vez.  
- Você não esta achando que a Lily esta... – começou Sirius desconfiado.  
- Grávida? Não. É impossível! Já pensei nisso, mas não tem como.  
- Por que não? – perguntou Sirius sem entender.  
- Nos preservamos de todas as formas possíveis. Lily toma poção para não engravidar todos os dias, eu sempre a vejo tomando. E sem contar que eu uso preservativo todas as vezes. Não tem como...  
- Então ela deve estar querendo... – começou Sirius, mas não terminou por que a porta se abriu.

Frank viu os amigos com expressões preocupadas, mas não estranhou:

- O que estão fazendo aqui? – perguntou ele aflito na porta.  
- Oras... Estamos conversando... – respondeu Sirius.  
- E por que não estão na cidade? – perguntou Frank sem entender.  
- E o que estaríamos fazendo lá? – perguntou Tiago confuso.  
- Não estão sabendo? Um bairro trouxa foi atacado há pouco tempo. Todos foram para lá.  
- Bem que eu percebi que estava tudo muito quieto. – disse Sirius pensativo.  
- Onde é? – perguntou Tiago.  
- Não me lembro o bairro... Mas Lílian ficou preocupada. Disse que era onde sua irmã morava. – disse Frank pensativo.  
- Lílian? Meu Deus! Deve ser lá na casa do Durley! Vamos Sirius! – disse Tiago já entrando em pânico.  
- Lílian foi sozinha? – perguntou Sirius tentando ficar calmo.  
- Foi com Alice e Marlene. Moody foi com alguns aurores junto, mas parece que se separaram por lá. Vim aqui avisar a ordem da fênix. – disse Frank preocupado.  
- Fique tranqüilo Frank. Vou cuidar da Alice! – disse Sirius com um sorriso reconfortante para o amigo.  
- Cuidem do meu filho até eu voltar. – disse Frank voltando a correr pelo ministério.  
- Vamos Tiago? – perguntou Sirius se virando para o rapaz, mas não o viu. – Droga! Ele já foi e nem me esperou.. – disse Sirius para si mesmo já saindo da sala para trabalhar.

A batalha foi tranqüila e infelizmente, quer dizer, felizmente Petúnia não foi alvo.  
Assim que chegaram ao hospital Kely colocou Lílian e Alice em observação e dispensou os de mais aurores por não terem ferimentos. Alice e Lílian ficaram dividindo o quarto no hospital e por isso tinham dois homens preocupados lá também:

- Por que a Lily tem que ficar? – perguntou Tiago vendo Lílian deitada na cama do hospital.  
- Por precaução. – respondeu Kely não querendo dizer que era por causa do bebê.  
- Mas ela nem se machucou... Marlene se machucou mais que ela... – disse Tiago confuso.  
- Marlene esta bem... – disse Kely tirando a pressão da amiga.  
- Mas Lily não esta nem arranhada... Tem alguma coisa que você deveria me contar Kely? – perguntou ele desconfiado.  
- Contar? – perguntou ela apreensiva. – Não tenho nada. Senhor Potter quer me deixar trabalhar? – perguntou ela mudando a entonação da voz para parecer séria e fazer Tiago parar com as perguntas.  
- Por que sempre que quer que eu vá embora fica me tratando como se não me conhecesse? – perguntou ele ainda mais desconfiado.  
- Não é sei do que esta falando. Agora com sua licença. Eu preciso trabalhar. Mando a senhora Potter para casa assim que possível. – disse ela virando as costas para Tiago e indo ver como Alice esta.  
- Por que a Alice vai ficar Kely? – perguntou Frank do outro lado da sala.  
- Por causa do bebê. Vou fazer alguns exames para ver se esta tudo bem. Não se preocupe. – respondeu Kely.  
- Vamos Pontas? – perguntou Sirius entrando no quarto.  
- Só se você convencer essa maluca da sua noiva de deixar a Lily ir para casa ou no mínimo me contar o que esta acontecendo... – disse Tiago nervoso.  
- Pontas... Não discute com a Kely. Ela que é a médica aqui... – disse Sirius sorrindo feliz. – Te vejo de noite? – perguntou abraçando Kely pela cintura.  
- Claro Six. Mas não fique me agarrando. Eu estou trabalhando... – disse ela impaciente.  
- Desculpa. – disse Sirius envergonhado a soltando.  
- Certo... Agora todos para fora. Eu preciso examinar as duas. – disse Kely autoritária.  
- Eu fico! – disseram Frank e Tiago juntos.  
- Não! Podem ir saindo. – disse Kely nervosa enquanto Sirius ria.  
- Mas eu sou marido dela. Eu posso vê-la sem roupa. – disseram os dois juntos.  
- Mas vocês não iriam querer o que outro visse a esposa de vocês sem roupa. – disse Kely, e logo os dois fecharam a cara e saíram do quarto com Sirius rindo atrás.

E logo a noite chegou e com ela Alice e Lílian foram dispensadas e puderam voltar para casa.

Lílian chegou em casa e viu Tiago na cozinha fazendo o jantar. Sentou-se no balcão da cozinha e ficou o observando:

- Vai demorar? – perguntou ela depois de uns cinco minutos.  
- Vai... Mais ou menos meia hora. – respondeu ele.  
- Que droga! Estou com fome.  
- Você está sempre com fome ultimamente... – disse Tiago brincalhão, mas de repente ficou calado parecendo pensativo.  
- O que foi? – perguntou Lílian sem entender.  
- Lily... – começou ele sério, mas resolveu não falar nada. – Então... Como foi no lá no hospital? – perguntou já mais animado experimentado a comida.  
- Normal. Kely fez alguns exames. Nada de mais... – respondeu Lílian entediada.  
- Esta entediada, não é? – perguntou ele se virando para fita-la.  
- Sabe... Não tem muita graça te ver cozinha... Já me acostumei com você de avental.  
- Ainda bem, não é? Lembro-me que no começo você ficava rindo quase uma hora da minha cara por causa do avental... – comentou ele sorrindo.  
- Realmente... – concordou ela.  
- Por que não vai ler um pouco? Ler sempre te distrai. Alias, às vezes até de mais. – disse ele rindo.  
- Só por que semana passada eu quis ficar lendo do que ir para a cama deitar?  
- Você me trocou pelo livro... – disse Tiago fingindo estar ofendido.  
- Você sempre me troca por quadribol nos domingos.  
- Mentira! Faz duas semanas que não vejo quadribol na TV. – disse ele fazendo bico.  
- Claro... Estamos a duas semanas indo para a casa dos seus pais no domingo... – comentou Lílian revirando os olhos. – Agora pare de implicar comigo e vá ver a comida. Logo você queima tudo! – disse ela escondendo um sorriso.  
- Eu queimar? Nem vou falar nada senhora Potter! – disse ele rindo.  
- Certo... Vou ler lá na sala. Quando termina me chama, ok?  
- Sim senhora sargento! – disse ele batendo continência e fazendo a esposa rir. – Ah, foginho...  
- Fala... – disse ela se virando para fita-lo novamente.  
- Convidei meus pais para virem jantar aqui... Eles devem chegar perto das oito da noite. – disse Tiago sorrindo para a ruiva.  
- Então vou esquecer a leitura... Imagina sua mãe me vendo toda descabelada desse jeito...  
- O que tem de mais? – perguntou Tiago.  
- Esta me chamando de feia? – perguntou Lílian parecendo ficar nervosa de repente.  
- Claro que não meu amor... – disse ele tentando desconversar. – Vá tomar seu banho e ficar ainda mais linda e cheirosa enquanto eu acabo de fazer a comida...  
- Me chama de feia e de inútil... Vai falar o que mais Tiago potter? Vai me chamar de gorda também? – perguntou ela nervosa saindo batendo o pé.  
- Isso tudo é TPM? – perguntou ele para si mesmo vendo a esposa sair da cozinha emburrada.

No horário combinado Sara e James chegaram.

- E cadê a ruivinha? – perguntou James assim que se sentou na sala.  
- Deve estar terminando de se arrumar. – disse Tiago servindo uma cerveja ao pai.  
- E como esta a vida de casado? – perguntou Sara.  
- Muito bem... Só a Lily que esta estranha ultimamente... – disse Tiago pensativo.  
- Estranha como? – perguntou Sara desconfiada.

Mas Tiago não respondeu por escutar um barulho na escada, e viu Lílian começando a descê-la com uma linda saia preta e batinha branca, sorrindo como se nada tivesse acontecido há uma hora.

- Olá! – disse ela para os sogros.  
- Boa noite ruivinha! – disse James indo beijar sua mão.  
- Oi Lily! – disse Sara olhando desconfiada a moça.  
- Então vamos comer? – perguntou Tiago.  
- É uma boa... Estou morrendo de fome! – disse Lílian na mesma hora.  
- Ultimamente você sempre esta com fome lily. – disse Tiago sorrindo.  
- Deve ser por que sua comida é muito boa. – disse a ruiva feliz.  
- Também... Com quem ele aprendeu? – perguntou James rindo e apontando para si mesmo. – Eu sou ótimo na cozinha.  
- Onde o ego deles vai os levar? – perguntou Sara para si mesma balançando negativamente a cabeça.  
- Nesse momento para a cozinha. – respondeu James sem tirar o sorriso enorme do rosto.

O jantar foi tranqüilo, com algumas piadas vinda dos dois marotos na mesa e um olhar desconfiado de Sara.

- Que cara é essa ruiva? – perguntou James.  
- Que cara? – perguntaram as duas ruivas presentes fazendo os morenos rirem.  
- Estou falando com a minha ruivinha. – disse James.  
- Estou com a mesma cara de sempre James. – respondeu Sara.  
- Não esta não... – disse James desconfiado.  
- Não vão ficar discutindo, vão? – perguntou Tiago sentando o sofá ao lado de Lílian.  
-Claro que não. – respondeu James abraçando Sara.  
- Porque não deixamos os homens conversando sobre quadribol aí e vamos lá para cima conversar? – perguntou Sara para Lílian.  
- Claro... Tchau rapazes. – disse a ruiva se levantando.  
- Se comportem vocês duas... – brincou James vendo as ruivas subindo.

Conversa dos marotos:  
- Sei que não me chamou aqui só para que eu comesse a sua comida. – disse James sem rodeios.  
- Ainda bem que sabe. – respondeu Tiago rindo.  
- O que foi? Brigou com a Lílian? – perguntou James preocupado.  
- Não, bom, ela ficou nervosa hoje, mas nada de mais.  
- Com as mulheres nunca é nada de mais meu filho. – respondeu James rindo.  
- Sabe pai... Acho que a Lily esta grávida. – disse Tiago abaixando o tom de voz.  
- Sério? – perguntou James feliz.  
- Acho e não acho ao mesmo tempo... – disse Tiago fazendo uma careta.  
- Explique-se! – pediu James.  
- Lily anda comendo mais que de costume, fica alugando filmes de bebe, fazendo comentários sobre crianças, de como seria bom ter uma criança em casa, tem roupinhas de bebe espelhadas pela casa... Me parece que são indiretas... – disse Tiago pensativo.  
- Eu vou ser avó! – disse James feliz.  
- Mas... – começou Tiago interrompendo a felicidade do pai.  
- Sempre tem um mas... – disse James se sentando emburrado.  
- Nos prevenimos de todas as formas possíveis, se é que você me entende... Sem contar que tenho certeza que Lily me contaria se estivesse grávida.  
- Nisso você tem razão... Acho que a primeira coisa que a mulher faz é contar para o marido.. – disse James pensativo.  
- Acha que eu deveria perguntar para ela se ela esta grávida mesmo? – perguntou Tiago.  
- Nem pensar! – disse James no mesmo instante agitado.  
- Por que não? – perguntou Tiago confuso.  
- Sabe... Quando sua mãe estava grávida de você eu percebi por que ela ficava com um humor terrível, ora chorava, ora sorria, ora gritava, e sem contar que ela comia de mais... Então... Eu todo inocente fui perguntar se ela estava grávida...

_flash back_

- Sara meu amor... Senta aqui... – disse James docemente sentando no sofá e dando tapinhas de leve chamando a esposa.  
- O que foi James? – perguntou ela desconfiada se sentando.  
- Sabe meu amor... – começou ele sorrindo.  
- Sim.. – disse ela desconfiada.  
- Devido a tudo isso que esta acontecendo... –começou ele com um sorriso tímido.  
- O que esta acontecendo? – perguntou Sara sem entender.  
- Estou falando das suas mudanças de humor, do tanto que você anda comendo... Sabe... Queria te perguntar... Sara minha ruivinha linda... Você esta grávida? – perguntou James sorridente esperando ouvir um sim da esposa.  
- O que? – gritou ela nervosa. – Não acredito nos meus ouvidos.  
- Não era assim que eu esperava que a conversa iria terminar... – disse James receoso.  
- James Potter como não era assim que esperava que irai terminar? Primeiro você me chama de sentimental, uma rebelde sem causa... Eu não fico nervosa a toa, e muito menos chorando sem motivo. Mão estou comendo feito uma porca, eu não estou comendo muito, só o necessário. E para falar que eu estou grávida é uma indireta para me chamar de gorda! EU TE ODEIO POTTER. Você não muda nunca? Sempre esse crianção de sempre. Não quero ver a sua cara tão cedo. – disse ela e começou a chorar  
- Você entendeu errado minha flor... – disse James receoso.  
- Entendi errado? Ainda me chama de burra! Você vai dormir no sofá até você se redimir. – disse ela novamente nervosa e saiu batendo o pé.

Fim do flash back

- E ela não estava grávida? – perguntou Tiago rindo como um louco.  
- O pior é que estava. Mas sua mãe naquela época era meio distraída e não tinha percebido.  
- Como ela não tinha percebido? – perguntou Tiago rindo ainda mais.  
- Ela achou que era normal... – disse James com um sorriso no canto dos lábios.  
- O como descobriram depois?  
- Fiz sua mãe ir ao médico... Mas antes fiquei uma semana dormindo no sofá...  
- Então o que acha? – perguntou Tiago.  
- Acho que ela pode estar querendo ter um filho... Você sabe que toda mulher quer ser mãe... – disse James pensativo.  
- Realmente... Eu devo estar imaginando coisas. Vou esquecer essa história... Deve estar assim também porque o Frank e a Alice vão ter um filho...  
- Tira isso da cabeça... Se aquela ruiva linda estiver grávida tenha certeza que você vai ser o primeiro a saber... – respondeu James feliz.  
- Realmente pai...  
- Eu sei que sou de mais! – brincou James convencido.  
- Então... Quer dizer que antes deu ter nascido já fiz vocês brigarem... – comentou Tiago se acabando de rir.  
- Esqueci de brigar com você por causa disso... – disse James com um olhar perverso para o filho e logo os dois estavam correndo pela sala.

Conversa das ruivas:

- Vou ser bem direta. – disse Sara assim que Lílian entrou no quarto do casal e fechou a porta atrás de si. – Você esta de quantos meses?  
- Ãh? – perguntou Lílian sem entender se virando para ver a sogra.  
- Não se faça de desentendida... Eu sei que você esta grávida... Não se esqueça que eu sou mãe...  
- Como descobriu? – perguntou Lílian surpresa se sentando na poltrona.  
- Tiago disse que você estava estranha, Kely te deixou no hospital em observação hoje, você comeu muito, coisa que não costuma fazer. Antes de você descer Tiago disse que vocês discutiram, para o seu humor mudar tão de repente...  
- Que droga! Só o Tiago é que não percebe! – disse Lílian emburrada cruzando os braços.  
- Isso é genético... Quando eu estava grávida dele eu não tinha percebido que estava grávida. O James que percebeu e me falou... Lembro-me que ficamos brigamos mais de uma semana.  
- Como assim você não percebeu? – perguntou Lílian surpresa.  
- Eu era muito distraída... Achei que era normal atrasar as regras por um mês, comer um pouco mais e enjoar às vezes, tanto que falava que James estava cozinhando muito mal, por que eu ficava enjoando com a comida dele... Mas e então... Ainda não me disse... De quantos meses esta?  
- Só de um mês e pouco. – respondeu a ruiva feliz.  
- Eu vou ser avó! Não vejo a hora... – disse Sara feliz.  
- Mas então... Não vai me contar como descobriu que estava grávida? – perguntou Lílian curiosa.  
- Bom, depois que James me perguntou se eu estava grávida e eu mandei ele dormir no sofá por me chamar de gorda eu fiquei trancada no meu quarto xingando James mentalmente e cheguei até a pensar em divorcio.  
- E como fizeram as pazes? – perguntou Lílian.  
- Foi mais ou menos assim...

_ Flash Back_

Sara estava no quarto dormindo tranquilamente em seu quarto, em uma casa de casal enorme e confortável, enquanto James estava dormindo de mau jeito na sala, em um sofá pequeno e provável que acordaria com um tremendo torcicolo.

O relógio marcava três e meia da manhã quando a ruiva despertou com uma vontade incontrolável de comer torta de morango, ficou se xingando mentalmente: "Isso é hora para ter desejos? Tinha que sonhar com comida Sara?", foi então que percebeu o que ela mesma estava pensando... A palavra desejo não saia de sua cabeça... Desejo... Desejo não é que as grávidas sentem? É... Essa vontade incontrolável não era só uma vontade... Era um desejo!

Sara abriu a porta tentando a todo custo não fazer barulho... Não podia falar para James que finalmente estava pensando na possibilidade de estar grávida.. Não daria esse gostinho para ele...

"Com o ego enorme que ele tem, é capaz de me deixar surda gritando falando que estava certo" – pensou descendo as escadas.

Balançou a cabeça negativamente para espantar os pensamentos ao ver James encolhido no sofá.

"Com certeza ele vai ter um tremendo torcicolo amanhã" – pensou ela sorrindo.

A ruiva foi até a cozinha... Uma torta de morango poderia ser substituída por muitos morangos, certo? Errado! Sara comeu todos os morangos que haviam na cozinha, achou o cumulo ter uma varinha que não servia para ter comida. "Varinhas não pode produzir comida." – disse uma vozinha na sua cabeça.

Foi nesse instante que Sara viu seu marido mais uma vez dormindo naquele sofá minúsculo. Teria mesmo que acordá-lo? Mas ele iria perturbar... Mas a vontade estava tirando a lucidez de Sara.

A ruiva correu para o sofá e começou a sacudir James freneticamente.

- Potter! Levanta! – dizia ela sacudindo o moreno.

Mas o moreno nem se mexia.

- Potter! – gritou ela mais uma vez.  
- Você esta linda ruivinha... –resmungou ele ainda dormindo.  
- James Potter levanta agora seu filho vai nascer! – gritou Sara  
- Onde? Meu filho? – perguntou ele saltando do sofá assustado olhando para os lados a procura do suposto filho.  
- Pelo menos você acordou! – disse ela emburrada.  
- Para que me acordar desse jeito? Por que não me acorda com beijinhos, cafuné... – reclamou ele mais calmo.  
- Pare de graça e vá comprar uma torta de morango para mim. – disse ela autoritária.  
- Pensei que estava com raiva de mim... – disse ele a fitando.  
- Não estou mais... – disse ela sem olhá-lo.  
- Por que você mesma não faz a torta? Por que eu tenho que ir comprar?  
- Por que eu acabei com os morangos e vai demorar para fazer uma torta.  
- Faz amanhã... Alias que horas são afinal?  
- Cinco para as quatro da manhã. Por quê? – perguntou Sara fingindo se de inocente.  
- E você ainda pergunta? São quatro da manhã e você quer uma torta? – perguntou James inconformado.  
- Potter vai logo comprar a torta ou vai querer que seu suposto filho nasça com cara de torta de morango? – perguntou a ruiva nervosa.  
-Agora eu tenho um filho... Quando eu perguntou você diz que estou te chamando de gorda... – disse ele inconformado.  
- Vai buscar a torta ou não? – perguntou ela nervosa.  
- Se me responder uma pergunta...  
- Fala logo criatura de Deus!  
- Ainda esta com raiva? Vai me fazer dormir no sofá mais quanto tempo?  
- Você pode dormir no quarto... Não estou brava... Mas vou ficar se você não me trouxer essa torta logo!  
- Vai arrumando a mesa que eu já trago a sua torta minha foginho. – disse ele roubando um selinho da esposa e saindo correndo atrás da torta.

Fim do flash back

- E foi isso... – completou Sara.  
- E onde entra o médico nessa história maluca? – perguntou Lílian rindo.  
- No dia seguinte eu acordei com o médico medindo minha pressão. Ele fez alguns exames lá no meu quarto mesmo e já confirmou minha gravidez.  
- Então era para eu ter um marido com cara de torta de morango... – disse Lílian rindo sem parar.  
- Imagina onde o ego deles estaria se Tiago tivesse cara de torta... – comentou Sara rindo junto com Lílian.

- Vamos Sara? – gritou James lá da sala.  
- Pelo visto meu marido quer ir para casa... – disse Sara se levantando.  
- Ou o meu quer ir para a cama.. – disse Lílian se levantando também.  
- Bom Lily... Segue o que eu te disse. Ou conta para ele ou faz alguma coisa para ele perceber... Sabe... Homens não entendem indiretas! – completou Sara abrindo a porta.  
- Pode deixar... Vou tentar uma última vez, se não der certo eu crio coragem e conto.  
- E não se preocupe... Ele vai amar a noticia! – disse Sara já descendo as escadas.  
- Quem vai amar que noticia? – perguntou James curioso esperando as ruivas ao pé da escada.  
- A noticia que eu não vou te dar... – disse Sara com um olhar cúmplice com Lílian.  
- Não vai me contar? Mas isso é injusto... O que eu fiz de errado? – perguntou James emburrado enquanto Lílian e Tiago riam.  
- Demorou para buscar a torta de morango quando te pedi... – brincou Sara fazendo a outra ruiva rir.  
- Mas já fazem uns 20 anos... – reclamou James  
- Em falar nisso... Onde arrumou uma torta de morango as 4 da manhã? – perguntou Lílian.  
- Como não tinha nada aberto eu assaltei a padaria do bairro... – disse James dando de ombros.  
- Assaltou? – perguntaram Tiago e Lílian assustados.  
- O que eu poderia fazer? Minha esposa queria a torta... E eu paguei.. Deixei o dinheiro no balcão antes de sair... – explicou – se James dando de ombros.

E logo o casal já tinha partido deixando um segundo casal rindo na sala.

- Vamos deitar? – perguntou Tiago sugestivamente com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.  
- Vamos... – respondeu Lílian correspondendo o sorriso.

Logo amanheceu e Tiago foi trabalhar. Lílian dava graças por ser seu dia de folga, iria ficar em casa em pleno sábado fazendo o que mais gostava: ler!

No ministério da magia Sirius e Tiago estavam matando o tempo conversando ao invés de trabalhar:

- E quando sai o casamento? – perguntou Tiago contente com os pés jogados em cima da mesa olhando Sirius jogar game boy.  
- Estamos vendo o que fazer... Se a vida de casado vai mesmo dar certo...  
- E não esta dando?  
- Lógico que esta... Kely é perfeita! – disse sorrindo - Em todos os sentidos da palavra. – completou pausando o jogo e olhando maliciosamente para Tiago.  
- Nem me fale... Estou quebrado... Lily acabou comigo ontem... – disse Tiago sorrindo e fingindo se de cansado.  
- O que ela fez? – perguntou Sirius curioso voltando sua atenção para o amigo.  
- Imagine por si só... Não posso ficar falando essas coisas aqui no ministério. Vai se aparece alguém...  
- Então quer dizer que a ruiva é mesmo selvagem? – perguntou uma vó conhecida após abrir a porta.  
- Aluado! – disseram os marotos felizes indo abraçar o amigo.  
- Matando o tempo. – repreendeu Remo. – Até parece que vocês não têm o que fazer!  
- Eu não tenho... Mandei todo o meu serviço para um novato... – respondeu Sirius marotamente.  
- E você Pontas? – perguntou Remo.  
- Estou cansado... Minha foginho pegou fogo ontem... – disse ele animado.  
- Foginho pegou fogo... Isso é piada que se preze Pontas? – perguntou Sirius indignado.  
- Foi à melhor que consegui... – disse Tiago dando de ombros.  
- Mas afinal... O que faz aqui Aluado? – perguntou Sirius desconfiado.  
- Vim visitar a Tonks... – disse ele.  
- Mas ela esta na escola... – disse Tiago pensativo.  
- Não... Logo ela irá para Hogmead e me encontrarei com ela por lá.  
- Olha o Aluado! – zoaram os marotos.  
- Só vamos conversar... Tonks é muito nova para mim!  
- Sei... – responderam os amigos ironicamente.  
- Então vou indo.. Só passei para dar um oi.  
- Oi! – disseram os marotos antes de todos caírem na gargalhada.  
- Potter, Black... Lupin? O que faz aqui? – perguntou Marlene entrando na sala.  
- Vim dar um oi. – respondeu ele novamente.  
- Ah... – respondeu ela pensativa. – Potter, Black Moody esta chamando todos na sala de reuniões.  
- Black? Potter? Desde quando chama eles assim? – perguntou Remo sem entender.  
- Dês de que ela arrumou um namorado ciumento... – respondeu Tiago rindo.  
- Ele veio até tirar satisfação conosco por que estávamos almoçando juntos um dia desses... – comentou Sirius.  
- Mentira... Estou tratando eles assim por que estávamos no trabalho. – mentiu Marlene envergonhada.  
- Sei... – responderam os três marotos presentes.  
- Certo... Vão trabalhar que eu vou me encontrar com a Tonks... Manda beijos para a sua dona Sirius, e para a selvagem da sua esposa Tiago. – disse o rapaz antes de se virar para sair.  
- Pode deixar! – responderam os dois antes se seguir Marlene a zoando o caminho inteiro.

Logo após esse incidente o dia passou rapidamente para todos.

Tiago chegou em casa por volta das seis da tarde e viu Lílian dormindo no sofá com um livro em cima do peito.

_Ela nunca aprende a ir para a cama não? _ - pensou Tiago rindo observando a esposa dormir.

Foi retirar o livro da cima dela e reparou nos desenhos da capa... Livro capa dura, grande, capa branca e azul e com desenhos... Desenhos de bebês? Isso mesmo... Bebês!

_Onde a Lily arrumou esse livro?_ - pensou Tiago olhando intrigado o livro depois que descobriu seu titulo: Eu, meu marido e meu bebê!

Tiago pegou a ruiva no colo e a colocou no quarto, a deitou na cama com cuidado, tirou a roupa apertada dela, a deixando apenas de roupas intimas a cobriu com uma colcha leve e desceu para preparar alguma coisa para comer.

_Não vou poder adiar mais... Vou ter que conversar com a Lily... Ela quer mesmo ter um filho... Preciso falar com ela... Podemos pensar em um jeito dela mudar de idéia pelo menos durante essa guerra... Tiago Potter, você não sabe o que pensa... Você quer ter um time inteiro de quadribol lembra? Lembro consciência... Mas é que tenho medo que aconteça alguma coisa a eles... Imagine Voldmort pegando meus filhos para me atingir? Acho que não agüentaria..._ - pensava um moreno confuso enquanto bebia uma cerveja na cozinha sozinho com o radio ligado.

Mais tarde a ruiva acordou, mas sem coragem de se levantar chamou Tiago.

- Já vou lírio. Estou terminando o banho. – respondeu ele do banheiro.  
- Não tenha pressa... – disse ela toda manhosa na cama.

Naquela noite o jantar foi na cama, servido especialmente para Lily Potter. Tiago fez questão de depositar Lírios pelo quarto para agradar a esposa.

Conversaram muito e Lílian adormeceu com a cabeça no colo do marido. Aquele carinho que ele a fazia nos cabelos era mágico... Não precisavam de cinco minutos e a ruiva já dormia como um anjo.

Levo Tiago foi se juntar a esposa e dormiu.

Na manhã seguinte por mais estranho que pareça Lílian não tinha se levantado ainda quando Tiago despertou, mas como viu que a esposa estava cansada resolveu não acordá-la. Foi como de costume para o banheiro, com os olhos fechados por causa da claridade e se espreguiçando no caminho.

Tiago tomou um longo banho de banheira naquela manhã. Aquele dia prometia! – ele pensou assim que enrolou a toalha na cintura e caminhou para o armarinho do banheiro para escovar os dentes.

Agora já acordado Tiago abriu com facilidade o armário, mas não encontrou sua escova

_O que será que a Lily fez com a minha escova de dentes?_ - pensou ele revirando o armário.

Depois de retirar todos os cremes e desodorantes de dentro do armário Tiago viu uma gavetinha que nunca tinha visto. Estava na cara que era uma gaveta de remédios. Assim que a abriu deu de cara com a poção para não engravidar da esposa, porém a poção não parecia ter sido usada recentemente.

Aquilo estava estranho... Tiago retirou a gaveta inteira para verificar melhor tudo aquilo. Encontrou mais um frasco que estava ainda com a nota fiscal da compra. A poção do ultimo mês não havia sido nem ao menos aberta.

_Será que Lily quer tanto um filho que esta me enrolando falando que esta tomando a poção e não esta fazendo?_ - se perguntou Tiago mentalmente.

Mas logo esqueceu esse pensamento ao encontrar uma pequena carta escrita pela esposa junto com a poções:

_Tiago,_

Não sei por que estou escrevendo isso, mas queria que soubesse que mão foi de propósito.

Beijos,  
Sua esposa que te ama,

Lílian Evans Potter.

Confuso? Confuso era pouco para o que se passava na mente do Tiago. Os pensamentos iam de 0 a mil em milésimos de segundos.

Tiago já estava começando a pirar quando viu mais um papel na gaveta, porém este bem mais escondido que o outro. As bulas dos remédios camuflavam o papel e foi diversas vezes dobrados e amassado. Este sim parecia ser algo realmente importante.

Foi preciso apenas uma passada de olho no que estava escrito para os olhos de Tiago se arregalarem, mais uma passada para seu cérebro não responder mais aos seus comandos, a boca aberta mostrava o tamanho do espanto que o rapaz sentiu ao ler aquelas palavras. Sua boca secou rapidamente, seus olhos em compensação começaram a produzir lágrimas sem a permissão do moreno, as mãos que antes seguravam firmemente os papéis, agora já tremiam tanto que o rapaz não conseguiu mais reler as linhas, mas uma coisa ele sabia...

- Eu... Pai... Lily... Mãe... Filho... Meu Merlin! – disse ele ainda tentando olhar o exame.

_Tiago James Potter irá ser pai!_ - Foi à última coisa que conseguiu assimilar antes de cair para trás de emoção batendo as pernas no armário fazendo um tremendo estrondo, sua cabeça foi rapidamente chamada para o chão, e o rapaz desmaiou ali no banheiro, a toalha já não cobria parte alguma de seu corpo, o exame comprovando a gravidez da esposa ainda se mantinha firme entre seus dedos.

Foi assim que Lílian Potter acordou naquela manhã de novembro. Ouviu um estrondo surdo e logo correu para o banheiro do casal, de deparando com a cena mais estranha e cômica que já viu. Seu marido, Tiago Potter, estava desmaiado no chão do banheiro, com uma das pernas no vaso sanitário a outra jogada de qualquer jeito no chão, um dos braços jazia em cima de seu corpo nu, enquanto o outro estava pendurado na banheira, onde ainda tinha a água que ele tomava banho. A toalha estava esparramada no chão impedindo as nádegas do rapaz do encostar-se ao chão. Remédios estavam por todo o banheiro e papéis espalhados pela pia, que agora os molhava com a torneira aberta, apenas um deles se mantinha firme nas mãos de Tiago.

Lílian não pensou duas vezes e ligou para Kely, afinal a amiga é médica e poderia ajudar.

- Kely preciso de sua ajuda... – disse Lílian desesperada no telefone.  
- O que houve? – perguntou Kely preocupada com o tom de voz da amiga.  
- Tiago descobriu que estou grávida... – disse Lílian ainda mantendo o tom de voz preocupado.  
- Mas isso é maravilhoso! – respondeu a amiga encantada.  
- Não é não! Tiago Potter esta desmaiado no chão do banheiro e pelo que eu vejo ele bateu a cabeça. – disse Lílian já entrando em pânico.  
- Já estou indo para aí. – disse Kely com urgência na voz e logo desligou o telefone.

Lílian se colocou a recolher os remédios e papeis no chão do banheiro. Achou melhor não tocar no marido para caso ele estivesse com alguma fratura ao algo do tipo...

Kely chegou em minutos, entrou na casa sem bater e foi logo para o quarto da amiga que estava devidamente vestida sentada na cama do casal parecendo aflita.

- Tudo bem Lily?  
- Espero que sim... – disse Lílian já pálida de preocupação.  
- Vejo não pode ficar assim... Faz mal para o bebe! – disse Kely preocupado com a estado da amiga. – E Tiago?  
- No banheiro. Já tentei acordá-lo com álcool, mas ele não acordou Kely... Faz alguma coisa. – disse Lílian vendo a amiga entrar no banheiro e se dirigir para lá também. – Ele vai ficar bem não vai? – perguntou preocupada.  
- Com o corpinho lindo que ele tem... – respondeu a amiga maliciosa.  
- Pára de olhar meu marido sem roupa! – brigou Lílian fazendo Kely rir.  
- Não se preocupe. Tiago só tem olhos para você e eu para o Sirius. – respondeu Kely se aproximando e cobrindo o moreno com a toalha.  
- Como ele esta? – perguntou Lílian deixando a brincadeira de lado.  
- Melhor você colocar pelo menos uma cueca nele. Vou levá-lo para o hospital e fazer alguns exames, mas me parece muito bem...  
- Estar desmaiado no chão do banheiro é estar bem?  
- Ele esta com tudo em cima... Se é que você me entende! – brincou Kely maliciosa.  
- Pare de graça e cuide dele Kely Mrgth. – disse Lílian autoritária fazendo a amiga rir mais ainda.  
- Então coloque a cueca no seu marido logo. Ou vai querer que o St. Mungos inteiro veja ele sem roupa? – perguntou Kely divertida.  
- Já vou! – respondeu à ruiva indo pegar a roupa para o marido.

**

- E então... Como ele esta? – perguntou a ruiva pela milésima vez em cinco minutos.  
- Não tem nada... Logo ele acorda! – respondeu Kely já nervosa.  
- Obrigada! – disse Lílian já chorando de emoção e abraçando a amiga.  
- Essas grávidas ainda acabam comigo! – comentou a moça se soltando e indo para outra sala trabalhar.

**

- Oi... Bem vindo de volta! – disse Lílian observando seu marido abrir os olhos com dificuldade.  
- Lily? – perguntou ele confuso abrindo os olhos com dificuldade.  
- Olá meu amor.  
- Lily... Eu tive um sonho tão engraçado... Sonhei que você ficava me dando várias indiretas para dizer que estava grávida e eu achava isso impossível, depois de algum tempo eu achei seu exame, e agora acordei... Mas que dor no corpo! – dizia Tiago tentando se levantar, mas Lílian não deixou.  
- Não foi um sonho Tiago. Eu fiquei te dando várias indiretas e semana inteira, e você achou meu exame, e você vai ser pai! – disse Lílian sorrindo mais do que nunca.  
- Pai? – perguntou ele confuso.  
- Sim Tiago... O que foi? Bateu a cabeça e ficou mais lerdo? – perguntou ela rindo.  
- Engraçadinha... – reclamou ele com uma careta. – Mas como é possível lírio? Nós nos precavemos de tantas formas que...  
- Quase todos as formas, mas teve um único dia que não nos prevenimos.  
- Não? – perguntou ele surpreso sentando na cama.  
- Não... – disse ela calma fazendo – o deitar-se novamente. – Teve um único dia... Eu estava de folga e minha poção tinha acabado, eu muito preguiçosa não quis ir comprar outra, afinal você usa camisinha e não teria problema era só um dia...  
- Você não tomou a poção? – perguntou ele indignado arregalando os olhos.  
- Não... E para piorar a camisinha estourou naquele dia...  
- Isso só aconteceu uma única vez. – comentou o moreno levantando uma das sobrancelhas.  
- Exatamente... Por ser só uma vez, pensei que não teria problemas, então não fui correndo comprar um remédio para evitar.  
- Uma única vez e você ficou grávida... – comentou ele incrédulo.  
- Impressionante eu sei! – comentou ela rindo.  
- Espera ai... Se você esta grávida... Quer dizer que eu vou ser pai! – disse ele pensativo e a cada palavra abria um sorriso maior. – Eu vou ser pai! Pai! Vou ser pai! – começou a gritar balançando as mãos e mexendo a cabeça como em uma dança.  
- Coitadinho... Ele já era lerdinho... Mas agora que bateu a cabeça piorou.. – comentou Sirius do outro lado do quarto.  
- Vai ver se eu estou na esquina Almofadinhas... – resmungou Tiago, mas sem perder o ânimo e logo continuou com a cantoria – Eu vou ser pai!  
- Eu vou ser padrinho! – começou Sirius cantando no mesmo ritmo que Tiago, porém o primeiro rebolava também.  
- Essa cena deveria ser filmada. – disse Kely entrando e vendo os marotos dançando e comemorando.  
- Pode deixar que já tirei uma foto... – disse Lílian rindo.  
- Vejo que Tiago já esta melhor. Vou fazer mais um exame e já o libero. – disse Kely analisando a fixa médica do amigo.

Logo todos já estavam na mansão Potter para comemorar:

- Eu vou ser avó! – cantava James de um lado da sala.  
- Eu vou ser pai! – cantava Tiago.  
- Eu vou ser padrinho! – cantava Sirius.

Os três dançavam mexendo as mãos e o quadris no mesmo compasso e em círculos, os três alinhados. Pareciam que tinham ensaiado a vida inteira para aquela dança bizarra. Do outro lado da sala Alice, Lílian, Kely, Sara e Frank rirem gostosamente dos três Potter's.

Depois do jantar todos voltaram para a sala:  
- E como vai se chamar meu afilhado? – perguntou Sirius de repente.  
- Não é obvio? – perguntaram Tiago e James juntos com uma cara de "que pergunta mais boba"  
- E porque seria tão obvio? – perguntou Sara.  
- Porque vai se chamar James/Tiago. – responderam os dois juntos novamente ambos falando seu respectivo nome orgulhoso, mas logo olharam para o outro.  
- Vai ser o meu nome! – disseram um para o outro ao mesmo tempo novamente.  
- Acho que ambos erraram. – disse Kely rindo.  
- Por quê? – perguntou os dois juntos novamente. – Dá para parar de falar junto comigo? – e novamente falaram juntos e os dois bufaram de raiva.  
- Pela cara da Lily... – começo Alice.  
- Qual vai ser o nome da minha netinha Lily? – perguntou Sara.  
- Desculpa, mas é um menino. – disse Kely orgulhosa.  
- Exatamente... Por isso vai se chamar Tiago/James. – disseram os dois morenos novamente.  
- Claro que não! – disse Lílian rindo.  
- Exatamente ruiva... Meu afilhado vai se chamar Sirius! – disse Sirius orgulhoso.  
- Piorou! – respondeu à ruiva fazendo uma careta e logo todos riam de Sirius.  
- Mas por que não? – perguntou Sirius fazendo cara de cachorro que caiu da mudança.  
- Por que vai se chamar Harry! – disse Lílian sorrindo.  
- Harry? – perguntaram Kely, Alice, James, Tiago e Sirius juntos.  
- É... Harry Tiago Potter! – disse a ruiva feliz.  
- Harry Tiago Potter... – repetiu Tiago com cuidado. – Gostei! – completou sorrindo.  
- Bom gosto Lílian. – elogiou Sara.  
- Obrigada! – respondeu a ruiva levemente vermelha.

* * *

**Ai que raiva gente... tinha respondido todos os comentários e feito vários comentários aki e puf... a net fica ruim e perco tudo :( Agora lá vou eu de novo...**

**Primeiro obrigada pelos comentários fofos! E espero que vocês tenham caído da cadeira de tanto rir com esse cap, e com o próximo, que infelizmente é o último, e depois epilogo.**

**Antes que eu me esqueça, preciso que uma beta, mas alguém para betar os caps que eu já postei, pq andei dando uma olhada e tem muitos errinhos chatos de português e digitação, então se alguém se habilitar... :)**

**Não vou comentar um por um por que fiquei irritada rsrsrs, para aqueles que perguntaram, eu posto todo domingo, só vai depender de qe fic vou postar, a prioridade é a nova, já que não tenho os caps prontos, mas se não postar na nova eu posto aki, mas ninguém fica sem cap semana que vem rs**

**Não me lembro agora quem perguntou, mas aki não vamos ter morte do nosso casal fofo! aki só vai até o nascimento do harry, então só felicidade...**

**Espero que tenham gostado do cap...**

**Bjinhos  
**


	43. Harry Tiago Potter

A vida de todos continuou agitada, apesar de Tiago fazer de tudo para deixar Lílian mais quieta em casa.

A guerra estava cada vez mais devastadora, trouxas eram exterminados em qualquer lugar, bruxos estavam sumindo sem deixar rastros e depois de tempos apareciam mortos pelos cantos.

Sara e James Potter revolveram fazer uma viagem pelo mundo quando Lílian completou dois meses de gravidez, porém as coisas não eram do jeito que aparentavam. Eles haviam ido viajar sim, mas para fazer um grande favor a Dumbledore. Casal estava tentado recrutar bruxos do mundo inteiro para se juntarem contra Voldmorte. Missão difícil, pois todos estavam tentando se manter o mais afastados possível da guerra que aflorava cada vez mais rápido e destruidora no Reino Unido.

Marlene foi enviada para uma investigação na travessa do tranco, no beco diagonal pela ordem da fênix, para uma possível localização de uma suposta arma a favor de Voldmorte.

A jovem morena estava com uma capa preta encobrindo seu corpo por completo, deixando somente seu rosto, que pouco ficava a mostra, dando um ar sombrio a jovem aurora.

Marlene viu uma suspeita (tudo bem que todos que andam por lá são suspeitos, mas...), aparentemente uma mulher com uma capa igualmente preta como a sua, segurando a varinha firmemente e andando sem temer por aqueles lados... Definitivamente não era alguém de bom caráter

Marlene seguiu a suspeita até uma loja onde a moça entrou, porém Marlene não pode acompanhá-la, pois havia um bruxo que ficou do lado de fora vigiando o local.

Marlene pareceu pensar por alguns momentos, mas no instante seguinte lançou com feitiço para confundir a pessoa (para a pessoa ficar como um camaleão, mudar de cor conforme o local onde estiver), Marlene ficou invisível para olhos desatentos. Caminhou lentamente até a porta tentando manter silêncio a cima de tudo. Parou ao lado do bruxo que vigiava. Ele tinha os olhos vidrados nas ruas desertas do beco, via-se pouco de seu rosto, mas o pouco que se via já causavam arrepios na moça. Homem alto, com um corpo levemente a cima do peso, roupas pretas acompanhada por uma capaz preta com capuz, varinha aparentemente colocada as pressas nas vestes, e que fez Marlene ter uma idéia.

Aquilo não seria difícil de se fazer... Tiago e Sirius já haviam feito tantas vezes na sua presença que ela mesma já sabia como pegar uma varinha de alguém sem que a pessoa percebesse. Parecia tão fácil fazer aquilo quando seus amigos faziam nos treinos... Por que não tentar?

Marlene Se aproximou ainda mais, quase tapando a boca com a mão para não fazer nenhum tipo de ruído. Começou a tirar a varinha e no instante seguinte o bruxo a olhou. "É o meu fim" – pensou Marlene quando o homem ficou a fita-la estressantemente, mas por sorte ainda não havia chegado a hora. O rapaz olhou sim para a morena, mas por causa do feitiço ou por distração acabou por não ver a moça a sua frente.

A adrenalina não a abandonou mais depois desse instante. Voltou a puxar a varinha das vestes do bruxo ao seu lado com extremo cuidado, mas assim que retirou a varinha sentindo uma colisão onde fez a varinha do comensal voar longe enquanto ela foi atirada ao chão.

- O que foi isso? – perguntou o bruxo parado na porta ao escutar o barulho.  
- Bati em alguma coisa... – comentou a mulher que havia acabado de sair da loja.

O homem olhou para a bruxa desconfiado.

- Você não sabe nem vigiar Malfoy? – perguntou a moça irritada.  
- Não me diga o que fazer Black.  
- Lestrange! – disse a moça.  
- Depois que se casou ficou ainda mais insuportável. – disse Lucio nervoso.  
- Pare de falar da minha vida Malfoy. Não vê que tinha alguém aqui? Tinha alguém nos espionando.  
- Culpa sua Belatrix! – gritou Lucio irritado.  
- O mestre vai saber disso, mas precisamos pegar quem foi... – disse Belatrix já puxando a varinha e olhando para os lados a procura de Marlene. – Rápido lesma! – gritou ela vendo Lucio parado.

Lucio meteu a mão no bolso enquanto Belatrix vasculhava a rua.

- A minha varinha sumiu. – disse Lucio amargamente olhando para os lados.  
- Seu inútil Malfoy! Era melhor eu ter vindo sozinha! – gritou Belatrix irritada. – Volta aqui sua aurora de uma figa! – gritou Belatrix jogando feitiços não verbais em Marlene que corria pela travessa do tranco.

Marlene corria mais que suas pernas agüentavam, até uma hora que entrou em uma viela errada e saiu em uma rua sem saída...

No dia seguinte:

Lílian acordou como sempre mais cedo. Desceu e preparou o café da manhã. Logo seu marido desceu também:

- Bom dia meu lírio, bom dia Harry! – disse Tiago dando um beijo na esposa e outro em sua barriga.  
- Bom dia! – respondeu Lílian sorrindo. – Dormiu bem? – perguntou Lílian para Tiago indo se sentar a mesa.  
- Muito bem... Sempre que durmo com você eu durmo bem. – respondeu Tiago com seu sorriso enorme no rosto.  
- Vejo que acordou disposto! – brincou Lílian rindo e pegando uma torrada.  
- Muito por sinal... Que tal pularmos o café da manhã e irmos para a cama de novo? – perguntou ele maliciosamente.  
- Tiago! O Harry! – disse a Lílian colocando a mão na cintura.  
- O que tem ele? – perguntou Tiago fazendo bico.  
- Eu estou com o Harry na barriga. Não vou fazer nada disso enquanto ele não nascer...  
- Vai me deixar na vontade mais sete meses? – perguntou ele incrédulo.  
- Não posso fazer nada para te ajudar. – disse ela dando de ombros.  
- Como você é cruel ruiva! – disse ele emburrado. – Você é muito má comigo! – concluiu virando a cara emburrado.  
- Vai ficar com bico o dia inteiro? – perguntou ela assim que terminou o café.  
- Vai Lilyzinha querida... Só uma vez... – pediu ele.  
- Não Tiago. Não insista! – disse ela pegando a bolsa.  
- Aonde você vai? – perguntou ele vendo a ruiva pegar a bolsa e terminar e lavar a loca com a varinha roubando a xícara da mão dele.  
- Vou para o ministério. Onde pensou que eu ia? – perguntou ela sem entender guardando a louça.  
- Pensei que iria ficar em casa. Você não pode fazer esforço.  
- Hello! Tiago eu já lhe disse. Estou grávida e não doente. Vai ficar enrolando ou vai para o ministério comigo?  
- O que fazer? Se não posso contra ela... – disse Tiago para si mesmo.  
- Se junte a ela. – completou a ruiva falando de si mesma. – Vamos?  
- Só vou escovar os dentes. – disse ele conformado pulando da mesa e indo para o banheiro.  
- Ele não é fofo! – disse a voz de Sirius debochadamente.  
- Sirius? – perguntou a ruiva confusa.  
- Aqui no espelho Lily! – disse aquela voz novamente.

Lílian foi até a sala e achou o espelho de duas faces de Tiago em cima na mesa de centro.

- Olá Sirius! – disse Lílian.  
- Oi ruivinha do Pontas... – disse Sirius sorrindo.  
- Conseguiu falar com eles? – perguntou a voz de Kely ao longe.  
- Consegui amor. – gritou Sirius virando o rosto para falar com alguém em casa.  
- Kely esta aí? – perguntou Lílian abafando a risada.  
- Esta lá no quarto trocando de roupa. Acabou de chegar do hospital. E o Pontas?  
- Esta escovando os dentes. – respondeu Lílian olhando as escadas.  
- Hum... – disse o moreno pelo espelho. – Estava pensando em todos nós irmos almoçar juntos hoje. O que acha? – perguntou Sirius empolgado.  
- É só dizer onde cachorrinho. – disse Lílian animada.  
- É só falar em comida que ela fica animada... – brincou Sirius.  
- Não tenho culpa se Harry sente tanta fome. – retrucou a ruiva fazendo uma cara de inocente.  
- Também... Filho do Pontas... – zoou Sirius rindo.  
- O que tem meu nome aí Almofadinhas? – perguntou Tiago descendo as escadas.  
- Você não disse que ele estava escovando os dentes ruiva? – perguntou Sirius.  
- Estava... Não estou mais! – disse Tiago pegando o espelho.  
- Parem os dois com essa briguinha besta... Vamos ou não almoçar juntos? – perguntou Kely aparecendo no espelho.  
- Apoiado Kely! – disse Lílian pegando o espelho também. – Onde quer ir?  
- Pensei em conhecer o novo restaurante que abriu lá pertinho do ministério. O que acha? – perguntou Kely empolgada.  
- Perfeito! – disse Lílian dando pulinhos de alegria.  
- Eu não acho! – disseram os marotos.  
- O que fiz agora? – perguntou cada uma a seu respectivo maroto.  
- Lá é muito caro! – disseram os dois juntos.  
- E daí? – perguntaram as moças.  
- E não tenho dinheiro. – disseram os dois.  
- Como você não tem dinheiro Potter? – perguntou Lílian irritada.  
- Mau jeito Pontas... – disse Sirius do outro lado.  
- Não diga nada Sirius. Como assim não tem dinheiro? Você esta guardando dinheiro que eu sei. – disse Kely.  
- É para o nosso casamento sabia? – perguntou o moreno cruzando os braços fingindo estar zangado.  
- Ele não é uma gracinha? – perguntou Kely agarrando Sirius.

Lílian e Tiago reviraram os olhos.

- Então Potter? Você também esta juntando dinheiro? – perguntou Lílian irritada.  
- E novamente voltamos às formalidades. Não se esqueça que você também é uma Potter ruiva! – disse ele revirando novamente os olhos e rindo timidamente.  
- Não fuja do assunto Potter!  
- Sim, eu estou guardando dinheiro senhora Potter! – respondeu Tiago impaciente e rindo da moça a sua frente.  
- Guardando dinheiro para que se você é rico? – perguntou Sirius.  
- Não se mete Sirius! – disse Kely puxando a orelha dele como se fosse criança.  
- Isso dói! – disse ele massageando as orelhas.  
- Então Potter... Não vai falar para que esta guardando dinheiro ao ponto de não poder me levar para comer em um restaurante cinco estrelas? – perguntou ela furiosa.  
- Esse seu humor de grávida é horrível sabia? Você ora esta feliz, ora zangada...

Lílian bufou de raiva e saiu de casa batendo o pé.

- Se eu fosse você eu corria para alcançá-la. – disse Sirius.  
- Fui! – disse Tiago colocando o espelho na mesa e saindo atrás da esposa.

- Lily me espera! – gritou Tiago correndo pelo quintal.  
- O que foi? – perguntou ela parando.  
- Calminha foginho... Nós vamos sim ao restaurante...

Lílian o olhou desconfiada.

- Se esqueceu que somos ricos? – perguntou Tiago rindo.  
- Agora somos ricos... E antes não éramos? Por que você não queria ir?  
- Meu amor... Precisamos pensar no futuro. Eu quero ter um time de quadribol inteiro, precisamos de dinheiro para os gastos, e tudo o resto.  
- Tiago nós só vamos ter um filho... – disse Lílian emburrada.  
- Meu amor.. Precisamos nos prevenir certo? E se me acontece alguma coisa? – perguntou ele passando a mão no rosto da esposa.  
- Eu te amo Potter! – disse ela abraçando ele já chorando. – Não vai te acontecer nada, não é? Promete?  
- Prometo Lily. Não se preocupe. – disse ele a abraçando também. – Agora limpe essas lágrimas. Não é legal ver minha ruivinha linda chorando. – disse ele passando o polegar no rosto da esposa e tirando a lágrima que teimava em descer.  
- Você vai ficar para mim para sempre? – perguntou ela para ele.  
- Para todo e sempre ruiva. Até que a morte nos separe lembra? – perguntou ele sorrindo.  
- Olha só... Você me prometeu viu! – disse ela já rindo toda feliz.  
- Vamos logo antes que cheguemos atrasados. – disse ele pegando na mão dela e indo em direção ao carro

- Olha o casal chegando! - Disse Sirius sorrindo abertamente.  
- Eles não são fofos? – perguntou Kely abafando risadas.  
- Vocês chegaram cedo... – disse Tiago se aproximando do casal que estava abraçado.  
- Vocês é que demoraram.. – retrucou Sirius abraçando Kely pela cintura.  
- Estávamos conversando em frente de casa e demoramos um pouco a chegar. – respondeu Lílian.  
- E vamos comer fora hoje ou não? – perguntou Kely.  
- Claro que vamos. – respondeu o casal que havia chegado há instantes.  
- Pelo visto você convenceu o Pontas... – disse Sirius dando uma piscadela para Lílian.  
- E alguém é louco de contradizer a ruiva? – perguntou Tiago fazendo uma careta.  
- Eu posso contradizer... – disse Kely empinando o nariz.  
- Poder você até pode... Só quero ver você agüentar as conseqüências depois... – comentou Sirius rindo.  
- Eu sou tão estressada assim? – perguntou Lílian inocentemente.  
- Imagina! – responderam os três ironicamente fazendo a ruiva fazer uma careta.  
- Depois da sura que você deu na Petúnia aquele dia na mansão... – comentou Kely abafando risos  
- Ela mereceu...  
- E aquele dia que ela quase explodiu a Petúnia por que beijou o Pontas... – lembrou Sirius.  
- Aquela queria agarrar o meu marido. – justificou Lílian  
- Vocês não eram casados Lily... Olha a mentira! – advertiu Kely tentando ficar séria, mas sem sucesso.  
- Mas ele era meu namorado... – concertou Lílian.  
- Errado de novo ruivinha do Pontas... Você não eram namorados ainda...  
- Mas era como se fosse... Ela não pode sair beijando o homem das outras.. Principalmente o meu! – se defendeu Lílian.  
- Finalmente ela admiti que já me amava e que estava com ciúmes! – agradeceu Tiago se ajoelhando no meio da rua e levantando as mãos para o céu.  
- Olha o mico Tiago! – disse a ruiva vermelha ao ver todos olhando os dois casais.  
- Não ligo. – respondeu o moreno dando de ombros.  
- Eu ligo! Principalmente que eu não disse que te amava na época..  
- Olha a briga! – comentou Sirius ao ouvido de Kely.  
- E aquele beijo foi o que? – perguntou Tiago desconfiado.  
- Um beijo a força... – respondeu Lílian fazendo os outros três rirem.  
- A força? – perguntou Sirius gargalhando.  
- Conta outra Lily! – pediu Kely igualmente rindo.  
- Se foi à força por que VOCÊ me beijou depois? – perguntou ele levando a mão no queixo fingindo estar pensando.  
- É que... Eu... Eu precisava me certificar que o curativo tinha ficado bom... – mentiu ela.  
- Se isso é verdade eu sou Dumbledore! – disseram Tiago e Sirius juntos.  
- Me chamaram? – perguntou Dumbledore surgindo e fazendo todos levarem um susto, exceto a ruiva.  
- Dumbledore? O que faz aqui? – perguntou Kely após o susto.  
- Vim conversar com o Alastor. E vocês? O que fazem do lado de fora no ministério? – perguntou ele por trás dos óculos de meia lua.  
- Combinando o almoço. – respondeu Sirius.  
- Mas é melhor entrarmos antes que o Moody sinta a nossa falta. – disse Lílian pensativa.  
- Nisso você tem razão... Eu tenho que ir para casa dormir um pouco. De tarde vou pegar plantão no hospital. – disse Kely cansada.  
- Realmente meu am... – começou Sirius.  
- Potter! – gritou Moody enfurecido na da janela interrompendo Sirius.  
- Me ferrei! – disseram Lílian e Tiago juntos.  
- Nunca imaginei ver Lílian Evans respondendo pelo nome de Lílian Potter! – brincou Dumbledore com um sorriso singelo.  
- Eu disse que ela iria ser minha... Mas ninguém acreditou... – disse Tiago dando de ombro e rindo.  
- Potter! – chamou Moody ainda mais irritado.  
- É melhor irmos logo. – disse Lílian olhando Moody na janela. – Até o almoço Kely. Vamos? – perguntou para os demais.  
- Vamos! – responderam os outros três indo em direção a entrada.

- Chamou? – perguntou Tiago abrindo a porta da sala de Moody  
- Claro que eu chamei! – disse Moody nervoso.  
- Quer um calmante chefe? – brincou Lílian tentando aliviar o estres do local.  
- Você não vai conseguir cortar a tensão assim Lily... Você vai precisar de uma faca bem afiada para fatiar a tensão... – murmurou Tiago ao ouvi da ruiva.  
- Parem de graçinha os dois! – pediu Moody andando de um lado para o outro.  
- Pelo visto o assunto é sério... – disse Lílian para si mesma.  
- Vocês não sabem o quanto. – disse Dumbledore entrando na sala também.  
- Preciso primeiro da senhora... – disse Moody parando em frente à Lílian.  
- O que posso fazer para ajudar? – perguntou Lílian ficando séria.  
- Espero que não seja nada muito... – começou Tiago, mas Dumbledore fez sinal para ele parar de falar.  
- Senhora Potter, preciso que me arranje uma poção polisuco para já. – disse Moody parecendo preocupado e pensativo.  
- Mas uma poção dessas demora um mês para se preparar! – protestou Lílian.  
- É caso de urgência ou não pediria para a senhora.  
- Posso ver se acho no mercado para vender, mas é quase impossível. – disse Lílian parecendo pensar no ocorrido.  
- Faça o possível! – pediu Moody tentando esconder o desespero.  
- Vou agora mesmo senhor. – disse Lílian já saindo da sala.  
- Posso ir também? – perguntou Tiago vendo Lílian sair pensativa.  
- Vou precisar do senhor também... – disse Moody se sentando na poltrona ao lado de Dumbledore.  
- O senhor esta bem? – perguntou Tiago vendo o chefe dos aurores a sua frente com enormes olheiras e extremamente cansado.  
- Uma dica Potter... Nunca seja o chefe... Você se preocupa demais com tudo e todos. – brincou Moody tentando sorrir, mas foi inútil.  
- Ok! – concordou Tiago meio contrariado.  
- Preciso que você vá achar alguma coisa, um pouco de cabelo de algum comensal de confiança de Voldmorte  
- Mas isso seria muito arriscado e não tem 100% de chances de dar certo e... – começou Tiago.  
- Mas é necessário. Se Lílian achar a poção vamos precisar do cabelo. E de preferência de alguém de confiança. – respondeu Moody.  
- Vou fazer o possível. – disse Tiago um pouco descrente.  
- Leve Black e Longbotton com você se achar necessário. – disse Moody cansado.  
- Sim senhor!  
- E se Lílian precisar de ajuda fale para falar com a senhora Longbotton. – se pronunciou Dumbledore pela primeira vez.  
- Vou falar com ela. – disse Tiago confirmando com a cabeça e saindo da sala em seguida.

- Acha mesmo que vai dar certo Alastor? – perguntou Dumbledore assim que a porta se fechou.  
- Foi à única solução que encontrei Alvos. – respondeu Moody preocupado.  
- Dificilmente Lílian vai encontrar a poção e mais difícil ainda será os rapazes encontrarem cabelo de um comensal próximo de Voldmorte.  
- Eu sei, mas já estou sem sinal dela há mais de 10 horas. – disse Moody abaixando a cabeça e olhando o comunicador que estava em cima da mesa sem sinal de vida.  
- É melhor irmos investigar. – disse Dumbledore pensativo.  
- E o que diríamos para estar lá há esta hora? – perguntou Moody.  
- O ministro já está no nosso pé... Vou pedir para o Hagrid ver isso. – comentou Dumbledore se levantando. – Já vou então Alastor. Me mantenha informado.  
- Irei fazer isso Alvos. Não se preocupe. Pelo menos não com isso... – disse Moody pensativo.

- Lily! – chamou Tiago entrando na sala da esposa.  
- Tiago? Eu já estava de saída. Tenho que ir atrás dessa poção... – disse Lílian pegando a bolsa.  
- Moody disse que se quiser ajuda fale para a Alice te ajudar. – disse Tiago ainda parado na porta observando a agitação da esposa.  
- Boa idéia! – disse Lílian separando alguns papéis.  
- Lílian fica calma... – pediu Tiago vendo sua agitação.  
- Essa história não esta nada boa Tiago. Tem alguma coisa que ele esta nos escondendo. – disse Lílian angustiada.  
- Tente se acalmar. Não vai fazer bem para o Harry você ficar preocupada.  
- Harry vai ficar bem. Te prometo! – disse ela parando em frente a Tiago. – Não se preocupe! – acrescentou vendo ele preocupado.  
- Impossível! – disse ele a vendo passar para sair da sala. – E não esquece nosso almoço! – gritou ele vendo a ruiva correndo em direção a sala de Alice.  
- Pode deixar! – gritou ela antes de entrar na sala da amiga.

- Sirius nós temos uma missão. – disse Tiago chegando à sala dos dois.  
- Sério? – perguntou Sirius empolgado.  
- Sério, mas acho impossível a missão ser bem sucedida. – comentou Tiago indo até o computador. – Sabe onde o Frank esta? Vamos precisar dele também.  
- Frank? – perguntou Sirius sem entender. – Afinal que missão é? – perguntou ainda confuso.  
- Temos que pegar material de algum comensal de confiança de Voldmorte para uma poção polisuco.  
- E temos quanto tempo? Um mês? – perguntou Sirius não vendo por que tanta preocupação.  
- Quatro horas. – respondeu Tiago nervoso.  
- Quatro horas? Só? Impossível!  
- Foi o que eu disse! – respondeu Tiago se jogando na cadeira do computador. – Alguma idéia? – perguntou depois de alguns minutos.  
- Vou chamar o Frank. – disse Sirius saindo da sala pensativo.

A missão das moças:

- Lily nós já fomos em todos os lugares do país que vendem poções... Até em lugares clandestinos nós já foram atrás dessa poção...  
- Eu sei Lice. Eu também estou cansada! – respondeu a ruiva se sentando.  
- Sinto muito Lily, mas nós precisamos ir almoçar.  
- Realmente... Harry já esta reclamando que esta com fome. – disse a ruiva sorrindo e colocando a mão na barriga.  
- Neville já esta reclamando há muito tempo. Vamos almoçar e falamos para o Moody que é impossível achar a poção.  
- Ele não vai gostar nada disso... – disse Lílian pensativa.  
- Problema dele... Nós fizemos o possível.  
- Ele quer que façamos o impossível... – comentou a ruiva.  
- Para que afinal Moody quer uma polisuco? – perguntou Alice nervosa.  
- Não sei! – respondeu a ruiva dando de ombros.  
- Por que ele mesmo não faz a poção?  
- Sinceramente?  
- Acha que ele não sabe? – perguntou Alice debochadamente.  
- Acho que aconteceu alguma coisa que ele não quer contar.  
- E o que poderia ser? – perguntou Alice pensativa.  
- Não sei, mas coisa boa é que não deve ser.  
- Será mesmo que ele esta escondendo alguma coisa?  
- Para que mais Dumbledore iria ser chamado no ministério tendo todos lá dentro como "inimigos"? O ministro odeia o Dumbledore.  
- Nisso você tem toda a razão... – comentou Alice pensativa. – Mas então vamos voltar. Já esta na hora do almoço e vou comprar alguma coisas para o enxoval do Neville com o Frank agora.  
- Boa sorte amiga. E se encontrar algumas roupas bonitas me avisa que preciso comprar algumas para o Harry. – respondeu Lílian procurando a chave de portal.  
- Pode deixar. Qualquer coisa eu mando uma coruja. – respondeu a moça antes de sumir.  
- Mas que tem alguma estranha nessa história de poção... Isso eu sei que tem... E não me chamo Lílian Elisabeth Evans Potter se não descobrir! – disse Lílian para si mesma antes de pegar na chave de portal.

A missão dos rapazes:

- Esse é o terceiro plano que colocamos em prática. – disse Sirius irritado.  
- Esse vai ser o terceiro Sirius. – disse Frank normalmente.  
- Parem os dois de falar. O Malfoy esta se aproximando... –sussurrou Tiago para os outros dois vendo Lucio Malfoy se aproximar para a emboscada que os aurores haviam armado.

Malfoy parecia distraído procurando alguma coisa no chão. Ele não possuía a velha capa preta com capuz, roupa que usava sempre que ia se encontrar com o Lord das Trevas, estava vestido normalmente como um simples bruxo, sem tirar o ar de superioridade que as vestes de primeira mão lhe davam.

Tiago estava escondido com Sirius e Frank atrás de algumas barracas de artesanato no beco diagonal. O bruxo loiro caminhava sentido Travessa do tranco.

- Afinal o que ele vai fazer na travessa no tranco? – perguntou Sirius observando tudo.  
- Ele é um bruxo das trevas... Ele não precisa do motivo para andar por lá. – respondeu Frank pegando a varinha.  
- O único lugar que aurores nunca devem ir é a travessa do tranco. Existem tantos bruxos das trevas lá, que se um auror for reconhecido por lá vai ser esquartejado na mesma hora. – comentou Tiago preocupado.  
- Por isso temos que pegar o Malfoy antes dele entrar lá... – comentou Sirius já com a varinha pronta.  
- Malfoy viria sozinho para o beco diagonal? – perguntou Frank confuso.  
- Claro que não. – respondeu Tiago apreensivo.  
- Mas não estou vendo ninguém com ele. – respondeu Frank irritado.  
- Paciência é uma virtude que poucos possuem. – respondeu Sirius exibido.  
- Infelizmente nenhum de nós três a possui. – respondeu Tiago na mesma hora fazendo Frank abafar risos e Sirius fechar a cara.  
- Olha a nossa isca para pegar o Malfoy. – disse Sirius depois de alguns segundos com os olhos brilhando de excitação.  
- Quem? – perguntou Frank que estava de costas para a rua  
- Narcisa Black! – respondeu Tiago sorrindo  
- Narcisa Malfoy você quer dizer... – corrigiu Sirius.  
- É agora! – disse Tiago antes de ir caminhando rapidamente para a outra barraca para não ser visto.  
- A Narcisa é minha! – disse Frank sorrindo antes de ir para o lado oposto de Tiago.  
- Malfoy é meu... Ainda tenho contas a acertar com ele...  
- Não pense na Kely agora Almofadinhas! – brigou Tiago tentado falar baixo.  
- Esse loiro aguado ainda me paga! – disse Sirius nervoso dando um soco na barraca.

O barulho fez Lucio se assustar e procurar o causador deste mesmo pela rua. Narcisa vinha mais afastada, evidentemente tentando chegar perto de Lucio que estava muito mais a frente.

Narcisa começou a andar cada vez mais rápido quando viu um volto passando.

- Lucio! – foi o que a loira conseguiu gritar antes de Frank e Tiago a pegarem.  
- Cala a boca! – disse Tiago irritado tapando a boca da moça.  
- E pegamos uma comensal! – comemorou Frank aplicando um feitiço para confundir Malfoy para que não os visse.

Na mesma hora Malfoy olhou para trás, mas ficou olhando confuso as pessoas passando de um lado a outro da rua. Ele pensou ter ouvido sua esposa lhe chamar, ele não só pensou, ele ouviu, mas por causa do feitiço de Frank ele não os viu.

- Agora é com o Sirius. – disse Tiago ainda segurando Narcisa fortemente enquanto Frank começava a conjurar cordas para prendê-la.  
- Aproveita e pega o que precisa. Qualquer coisa já temos o que queríamos.  
- Ou quase o que queríamos. – disse Tiago cortando disfarçadamente alguns fios de cabelo da comensal.

Sirius esperou Malfoy se distrair novamente olhando para o chão, aparentemente procurando por algo. Assim que o loiro baixou para pegar algo no chão Sirius mirou com a varinha:

-_Estupefaça_ -Sirius gritou com a varinha apontada para Malfoy.

Seu alvo foi acertado em cheio. Malfoy fora arremessado alguns metros para frente caindo de cara no chão. O loiro se levantou rapidamente procurando quem o atingiu com o feitiço, mas nesse momento a rua parecia deserta. As poucas pessoas que estavam presentes, com o feitiço lançado se assustaram pensando que poderiam ser comensais e se refugiaram nas lojas.

-_Estupefaça_ - gritou Sirius novamente fazendo o loiro cair novamente, mas não antes de ser jogado mais alguns metros para longe de Narcisa que ainda estava amarrada por Frank e Tiago.

- Só mais um pouco! – disse Tiago para si mesmo vendo Malfoy se levantando novamente.  
- Nosso amigo Sirius esta quase derrotando o Malfoy... – comentou Frank sorrindo feliz.  
- Acorda Frank... Ele é um Potter! É claro que derrota aquele loiro aguado. – respondeu Tiago abafando risos.

_ Mas por que o Malfoy ainda não pegou a varinha? Isso está fácil de mais..._ - pensou Sirius se escondendo novamente para Malfoy não conseguir o ver.

- Quem está aí? – gritou Malfoy olhando para todos os lados a procura da pessoa que o atacou. – Aparece e lute como homem! – gritou Malfoy ainda mais furioso  
- E se eu fosse uma mulher? – perguntou Sirius com o sorriso debochado de sempre. - _Estupefaça_ - gritou mais uma vez fazendo Malfoy bater de encontro com a parede.  
- Black! – gritou Malfoy antes de bater na parede, no mesmo instante Sirius fez uma careta por causa de seu sobrenome.

Malfoy caiu desacordado no meio de uma das ruas movimentadas do beco diagonal. Lucio Malfoy, um grande comensal, que privava da confiança do Lord das Trevas estava desacordado.

No instante seguinte Sirius foi caminhando com um grande sorriso na direção do comensal. Tiago e Frank desfizeram o feitiço de camuflagem. Alguns curiosos logo colocaram a cabeça para fora das lojas.

- Não se preocupem... Está tudo sobre controle. Somos aurores do ministério da magia! – disse Tiago mostrando as credenciais.

Logo algumas pessoas começaram a sair de dentro das lojas demonstrando confiança nos três aurores presentes.  
Narcisa ainda se debatia quando Sirius alcançou Malfoy desacordado.

- Quer dizer alguma coisa antes de ser mandada para Askaban Narcisa? – perguntou Frank debochadamente tirando o pano que prendia a boca da mulher.  
- O Lorde das Trevas vai triunfar e vou adorar ver vocês morrendo! – disse ela para Tiago e Frank.  
- Que profundo isso! – zoou Tiago.  
- Também acho Potter! – disse Snape surgindo e com um feitiço certeiro atingiu Sirius que cambaleou se afastando de Malfoy. – Mas que vergonha... Lucio é patético! – disse Snape passando e vendo o loiro jogado no chão começando a despertar.  
- Tinha que ser você para estragar a minha missão perfeita! – disse Tiago irritado para o adversário que estava parado a alguns metros á sua frente.  
- Menos Potter! – disse Snape enojado olhando Tiago que ia ao encontro de Sirius.  
- Afinal o que faz aqui Severo? – perguntou Frank interrompendo a briga que iria começar entre Snape e Tiago.  
- Visitar o Potter é que não foi. – respondeu Snape revirado os olhos irritado. – Vamos parar com isso! – disse pegando a varinha. - _Crucios_ - gritou o comensal apontando a varinha para Frank que caiu no chão se contorcendo e libertando as cordas de Narcisa.

Sirius permanecia estirado no chão por ter batido a cabeça em um vaso na plantas que quebrou. Frank mal tinha forças para se levantar quando o efeito da maldição passou. Malfoy estava começando a se recuperar e Tiago estava frente a frente com Snape.

- O que faz aqui Ranhoso? - Perguntou Tiago debochadamente tentando ganhar tempo.  
- Ranhoso? Ainda com infantilidades Potter? – perguntou Snape revirando os olhos novamente. – Como a Lil pode se casar com alguém como você? – perguntou Snape rancoroso.  
- Do mesmo jeito que pessoas como você ainda existem no mundo. – respondeu Tiago sorrindo.  
- Você me enoja Potter!  
- Muda o disco Ranhoso. Mas mudando de assunto... Você ainda não aprendeu a lavar o cabelo? Ele ainda esta cheio de sebo como sempre.. _Limpar_ - disse Tiago apontando a varinha para os cabelos de Severo.

Depois que as bolhinhas de sabão sumiram da cabeça de Severo, que já estava bufado de raiva, Malfoy já estava de pé e Sirius também.

- Acha mesmo que vai conseguir alguma coisa com essas azarações de colégio Potter? – perguntou Snape debochadamente.  
- Consegui apenas o que eu queria Ranhoso. – respondeu Tiago sorrindo abertamente. – Só uma última pergunta Ranhoso querido... – zoou Tiago fazendo Sirius esboçar uma careta. – Por que o Lucio não reagiu ao ataque de Sirius? Ficou com medo?  
- Vou fazer um favor ao mundo. – disse Malfoy tomando a varinha de Snape. – _Avada Kedabra_ - gritou o loiro enfurecido.  
- Você esta mal de mira ou é a varinha do Ranhoso que esta com tanto sebo que errou o alvo? – perguntou Tiago rindo antes de aparatar levando Frank apoiado nele.  
- Até mais Malfoy. Ainda temos contas a acertar. – disse Sirius sorrindo e acenando antes de aparatar.

Alice e Lílian estavam saindo da sala do chefe dos aurores, Moody, quando Sirius, Frank e Tiago chegaram:

- O que houve? – perguntou Alice correndo para amparar Frank.  
- Vamos dizer que o Snape resolveu dar o ar de sua graça e atrapalhar. – disse Tiago irritado.  
- Sirius você esta bem? – perguntou Lílian abraçando o amigo.  
- Calminha cunhada. Eu estou bem. Foi só um tombinho. – disse ele abraçando Lílian de volta.  
- E eu não ganho abraço ou preocupação também? – perguntou Tiago fingindo indignação.  
- Não seria melhor levar os dois para o hospital? – perguntou Alice preocupada para Lílian que ainda analisava Sirius.  
- Melhor não. Essa missão foi da ordem e não do ministério. Terão que explicar como se machucaram e teremos problemas. Aposto que a senhora Potter pode cuidar disso. Caso seja preciso me recordo que a senhorita Mrgth, noivo de senhor Black é medi bruxa...  
- Não se preocupe. Cuidamos deles. -disse para Moody. - Para a minha sala. – disse Lílian ajudando Sirius a andar enquanto Alice fazia o mesmo com Frank e Tiago acompanhava tudo de cara fechada.

- Dá para você conjurar um sofá ou algo parecido para os dois Tiago? – perguntou a ruiva assim que entrou.  
- Porque ele esta recebendo mais atenção que eu? – perguntou indignado.  
- Meu amor, você não esta machucado. E não precisa ter ciúmes do Sirius. Pode conjurar o sofá ou não?  
- Aí esta! – disse ele contrariado depois de conjurar o sofá.  
- Obrigada meu moreno. – respondeu Lílian dando uma piscadela marota para o marido.  
- Agora sim as coisas estão melhorando. – brincou ele.  
- Bom... Vou pegar as poções enquanto você faz os curativos. Pode ser Lice? – perguntou Lílian depois que os dois rapazes se sentaram.  
- À vontade Lily. Sou ótima com curativos.  
- Também... Depois de um ano fazendo curso de medi bruxa... – brincou Tiago.  
- Alguma coisa eu tinha que saber... – completou Alice entrando na brincadeira.

Algum tempo depois Frank e Sirius já estavam em perfeitas condições. Alice e Frank foram fazer compras na hora do almoço, enquanto Sirius, Lílian e Tiago foram se encontrar com Kely para almoçar:

- Vocês demoraram! – disse Kely indo dar um selinho em Sirius.  
- Vamos dizer que não fomos bem sucedidos na missão de hoje cedo. – respondeu Sirius fazendo manha.  
- Se machucaram? – perguntou Kely preocupada.  
- Um pouco, mas Lily e Alice já deram um jeito nisso. – respondeu Tiago que estava de mãos dadas com a esposa.  
- Mas passem lá no hospital mais tarde para que eu possa examiná-los. – disse Kely autoritária.  
- Eu não vou. Você cuida de mim de noite... – disse Sirius malicioso.  
- Tiago não se machucou... Ele esta bem. – respondeu a ruiva sorrindo. – Meu marido é bom em duelos.  
- O meu também é! – respondeu Kely.

E ali começou uma pequena discussão que durou até chegarem ao restaurante. As duas discutiam quem era melhor em duelos, Tiago ou Sirius, os dois apenas assistiam a "briga" das duas rindo.

O almoço foi tranqüilo para os dois casais. Tirando um desejo inesperado que Lílian teve:

- Ti... – começou ela interrompendo a discussão de quadribol dos amigos.  
- Mas os Cannos vão ganhar! – disse Tiago empolgado.  
- Acordem... Os Cannos não estão com nada. – disse Kely empolgada também.  
- Ti... – chamou a ruiva novamente.  
- Vocês viram o novo apanhador dos Glyan? – perguntou Sirius pensativo. – O cara é de mais.  
- Eu perdi esse jogo.. – comentou Tiago emburrado.  
- Tiago Potter! – gritou a ruiva.  
- Sim, meu amor... – disse ele todo gentil ignorando que o restaurante inteiro olhava para a mesa deles.  
- Se queria chamar atenção do restaurante inteiro você conseguiu Lily. – brincou Sirius deixando a moça vermelha.  
- Pelo menos assim vocês me dão uma atenção... – disse a ruiva contrariada. – Eu quero uma maça do amor. – disse ela.  
- O que é isso? – perguntou Sirius confuso.  
- Tudo que eu te dou é com amor. Se quer uma maça é só falar meu amor. – disse Tiago se levantando ara pegar uma maça na mesa de frutas.  
- Bruxos não entendem nada mesmo! – disse a ruiva revirando os olhos irritada.  
- Senta Tiago! – disse Kely rindo e puxando o amigo pelo braço para se sentar.  
- Espera aí... Vou pegar a maça pra Lily... – começou ele tentando se soltar.  
- A maça que eu pedi é um doce e não uma fruta. – explicou Lílian. – É uma maça com uma calda de açúcar queimado por cima. É um doce trouxa.  
- E onde eu vou arrumar isso? Perguntou ele confuso.  
- Dá um jeito. Eu quero a minha maça do amor. – disse Lílian dando de ombros.  
- Não posso trazer outro dia? – perguntou ele em uma ultima tentativa.  
- Eu quero agora Tiago James Potter. Seu filho quer uma maça do amor. Eu quero uma maça do amor. E você vai me trazer. Entendeu? – perguntou ela autoritária batendo com o indicador no peito dele.  
- E lá vem ela com esses desejos de grávidas! – disse Tiago pegando o casaco para sair do restaurante. – Você vem junto Sirius? – perguntou ele para o amigo.  
- Claro que vou. Vai ser divertido ver você procurando algo que nem sabe o que é. – disse Sirius rindo e se levantando.  
- Pode deixar que nos comportamos e pagamos a conta. – disse Kely na mesma hora que Sirius abriu a boca para falar algo.  
- Juízo vocês duas! – disse Tiago dando um beijo na esposa.  
- Pode deixar. E não demora! – disse Lílian sorrindo.  
- Sirius eu vou direto para o hospital, viu? Não se preocupe. Nos vemos mais tarde. – disse a loira.  
- Certo. Qualquer coisa me avisa. – disse ele antes de sair atrás de Tiago.  
- Você esta mesmo com desejo de comer maça do amor ou foi só para fazer o Tiago ir pegar para você?  
- Estou mesmo com vontade. – respondeu a ruiva já com água na boca.

- Como foi o almoço? – perguntou Alice chegando à sala da amiga.  
- Muito bom! – disse Lílian pensativa.  
- O que foi? – perguntou Alice preocupada.  
- Tiago foi atrás de uma maça do amor para mim e até agora não voltou. – explicou a ruiva.  
- Desejos? – perguntou Alice solidária.  
- hum-hum! – concordou Lílian cabisbaixa.  
- Calma. Logo ele esta aí... Enquanto isso vou te mostrar o conjunto que comprei para o Neville. Olha que gravinha! – disse Alice pegando uma sacola e tirando algumas roupinhas de bebê.  
- Que gracinha Lice. – disse Lílian encantada olhando as pequenas roupas.  
- Frank fé questão de comprar isso aqui para o Harry! – disse Alice pegando um macacão verde. – Se ele puxar os seus olhos vai ficar tão lindo... – comentou Alice.  
- Obrigada amiga! – disse Lílian quase chorando de felicidade. – Aposto que Harry vai ser igualzinho o Tiago.  
- Então vai ser lindo! – disse Alice.  
- Ei! – protestou a ruiva antes das duas começarem a rir.  
- Desculpe atrapalhar as senhoras, mas como Black e Potter não voltaram do almoço ainda e Frank esta em reunião com alguns aurores... – começou Moody entrando na sala.  
- Já falamos com o senhor que é impossível achara a poção. Mudou de idéia e vai esperar que façamos uma? – perguntou Alice.  
- Tiago e Sirius não voltaram do almoço por culpa minha... Estou com desejo e eles foram comprar... – começou Lílian a se explicar.  
- Não se preocupe com isso. Eles me avisaram. – disse Moody impaciente. – Preciso que vocês investiguem uma coisa para mim.  
- Claro que sim. – disse Alice empolgada. – Duas missões no mesmo dia!  
- Não chega a ser uma missão. Acho que não terá perigo se vocês se disfarçarem bem. – disse Moody pensativo.

- Como ele nos convenceu de vir para cá? – perguntou Alice tentando mudar a voz.  
- Quando Tiago e Frank descobrirem que aceitamos uma missão dessa... – comentou Lílian arrumando as vestes pretas que lhe cobriam todo o corpo deixando apenas o rosto encoberto para fora.  
- Só temos que achar uma razão para o Malfoy voltar aqui depois de um ataque... – comentou Alice.  
- Temos que saber o que tem na tal loja. – completou Lílian.  
- E lá vamos nós onde auror nenhum ousa colocar os pés... – disse Alice colocando a capa e rumando para a Travessa do Tranco.

Alice e Lílian vestiam roupas pretas e capuz. Tentavam a todo custo esconder seus rostos. Andavam sem uma direção certa, afinal nunca haviam estado naquele lugar antes.

Ruas sombrias o bruxos mal encarados. Para todos os lados que olhavam só viam escuridão. Alguns bruxos os olhavam com muita curiosidade. Após alguns minutos andando, o que para elas pareceram horas, Lílian tomou a palavra:

- É melhor nos separarmos. Assim achamos mais rápido o que viemos procurar. – sussurrou a ruiva.  
- Nos encontramos aqui? – perguntou Alice.  
- Em três horas. – disse Lílian olhando o relógio.  
- Se achar algo me avise! – pediu Alice preocupada.  
- Ainda bem que eu trouxe isso... – disse Lílian tirando um espelho de dentro das vestes.  
- Não é hora para pensar em se arrumar Lily. – advertiu Alice.  
- Esse é o espelho do Tiago e do Sirius. Um espelho de duas faces. Leve um. Qualquer coisa nós temos como nos falar. – explicou a ruiva entregando um dos espelhos a amiga.  
- Estou com um pressentimento ruim Lily. – disse Alice preocupada.  
- Não se preocupe. Vai dar tudo certo. – disse Lílian antes de colocar o capuz novamente e ir para a direção contrária da amiga.

As duas auroras ficaram andando pela travessa do tranco, até que finalmente uma delas teve sucesso:

- Lily! – chamou Alice pelo espelho.  
- Achou alguma coisa? – perguntou Lílian.  
- Achei a tal loja que o Moody falou.  
- Ótimo. Estou indo aí. Não faça nada antes de eu chegar. – disse Lílian preocupada se colocando a correr na direção do Alice tinha ido.  
- Vou ver se acho alguma coisa suspeita por aqui. – disse Alice já indo guardar o espelho.  
- Tudo nesse lugar é suspeito! – disse Lílian meio ofegante por causa de corrida.  
- Encontrei alguma coisa Lily. Depois agente conversa. – disse Alice já guardando o espelho.  
- Alice! – chamou Lílian pelo espelho, mas a amiga não respondeu.

Alice:

- O que temos aqui... – começou uma voz um tanto fria e perversa.

Alice olhou assustada para trás reconhecendo aquela voz.

- Malfoy? – perguntou Alice já empunhando a varinha.  
- Vejo que encontrou a minha varinha. Devolva! – ordenou ele irritado estendendo a mão.  
- Acha mesmo que eu vou devolver sua varinha? Quem vai me obrigar? – perguntou Alice pronta para estuporar a oponente. - _Estupefaça_ - gritou a aurora com a varinha apontada para Malfoy.  
- _Protego_ - gritou uma comensal se colocando entre o feitiço e Malfoy. -_Estupefaça_ - gritou a comensal mirando Alice.  
- _Protego_ - mas Alice não conseguiu se defender do feitiço, pois Lastrenge também a atacou junto com Belatrix.  
- _ Accio Varinha_ - gritou Malfoy fazendo sua varinha voar para a sua mão.  
- Temos três comensais e uma aurora. Estamos na travessa do tranco e todos aqui são contra subordinados no ministério. – disse Lastrenge gargalhando.  
- Vamos ter uma bela batalha! – disse Alice tentando não parecer preocupada.

Lílian:

Lílian corria para encontrar Alice, mas bateu de frente com um bruxo com uma roupa muito parecida com a sua. Colocou-se de pé rapidamente, mas quando ia voltar a correr este segurou seu braço:

- Aonde vai com tanta pressa? – perguntou uma voz conhecida  
- Me solta! – gritou ela se debatendo.  
- O que faz aqui? – perguntou o bruxo irritado.  
- Me solta! _Rictusenpra_ - gritou Lílian mirando o bruxo.  
-_Protego_ - gritou o bruxo. –Não sabe que já prendemos uma aurora... Você não vai querer ser a próxima!  
- O que estão armando? O Voldmorte quer? Qual é a arma que ele está procurando? – perguntou Lílian ainda tentando se soltar.  
- Não é da sua conta Evans. Não sabe que aurores não vem à travessa do tranco?  
- Me chame de Potter! – disse Lílian já vermelha de raiva.  
- Está assim agora Evans? – perguntou Snape ainda mais revoltado frizando o "Evans".  
- Potter, Snap, Potter! Meu nome agora é Potter! Entendeu ou vou ter que desenhar? – perguntou Lílian puxando o braço nervosa e empunhando a varinha mais uma vez.  
- Ah! – ouviram um grito ao longe.  
- Pára com isso Evans... Você não deveria estar aqui! – gritou Snape furioso vendo Lílian se afastar correndo para acudir Alice.

Assim que Lílian avistou Alice viu que ela estava encurralada na parede com Lestrange, Belatrix e Malfoy em cima dela. Logo atrás de Lílian Snape vinha já com a varinha em punho.

Lílian não pensou duas vezes quando apontou a varinha para os três comensais e com um feitiço não verbal tentou desarmá-los, porém só teve sucesso com Malfoy e Lestrange.

- Corre Alice! – gritou Lílian.  
- Não tão rápido! – gritou Belatrix, a única comensal com a varinha na mão.  
- _Accio varinha!_ – gritou Snape que chegou por trás de Lílian fazendo as varinhas de Malfoy e Lestrange voarem para a sua mão.  
- Vocês estão em desvantagem aurores! – disse Malfoy rindo.  
- E pões desvantagem nisso. Nós somos quatro e juntando as duas temos apenas uma aurora... – concluiu Lestrange rindo.

Lílian e Alice pareceram confusas com as palavras de Lestrange, então Malfoy resolveu explicar.

- Grávidas dividem o poder, então, é como se tivéssemos apenas uma aurora aqui. A magia de vocês esta fraca de mais.  
- Então vão se preparando, por que duas grávidas vão acabar com quatro comensais. – disse Lílian se aproximando da amiga.  
- Não provoca Lily! – advertiu Alice sussurrando para a amiga.  
- Precisamos de ajuda. Onde será que estão Tiago e Frank? – perguntou Lílian preocupada.  
- Vocês mesma não me disse que mandou Tiago comprar uma maça para você? – perguntou Alice já se esquivando de um feitiço vermelho que veio na sua direção.  
- Mas já era para ele ter encontrado, não é? – perguntou Lílian preocupada se jogando no chão para desviar de um feitiço.  
- Desistam! – gritou Malfoy enfurecido.  
- Nunca! – disseram as duas lançando feitiços.

O local que estava deserto em pouco tempo já estava lotado de bruxos estranhos, e alguns deles já estavam até ajudando os comensais.

- O que vieram fazer aqui? – perguntou Snape que até agora só assistia a confusão.  
- O mesmo que vocês. – respondeu Alice.  
- Snape faça alguma coisa... Você é um ótimo legimente. – gritou Malfoy irritado se escondendo atrás de uma placa para desviar do feitiço de Lílian.

Snape ficou pensativo vendo os feitiços irem de um lado para o outro. Não demonstrava reação alguma para os apelos dos comensais, ás vezes desviava da algum feitiço das duas auroras, mas sua expressão não mudará nenhuma hora.

Severo estava dividido entre ajudar Lílian e servir ao seu mestre. Torcia para que não fosse necessário intervir no duelo, mas chegou um momento que viu que isso não seria possível. Ficou estático quando viu Lílian desacordada no chão próxima a parede e Alice tentando inutilmente se defender e defender a amiga com feitiços bloqueadores.

Malfoy que já recuperará sua varinha lançava feitiços desconhecidos, Lestrange não parava de lançar Avada Kedabras, que felizmente eram desviados das auroras inexplicavelmente. Belatrix abusava do Cruciatos. E foi em uma dessas tentativas frustradas de Belatrix acertar Alice com um cruciatos que ela conseguiu.

O cérebro de Snape paralisou. A cena passou lentamente em sua cabeça. O bloqueio que impedia os feitiços de chegarem a Lílian se desfez. Alice Longbottom caiu se contorcendo no chão, Malfoy parou para rir, enquanto Lestrange apontou a varinha para Lil. O que viria agora? Pra Severo isso estava mais que certo. Se não fizesse nada Lílian iria morrer.

Foi nesse momento que Snape teve a idéia. Ao invés de atingir o comensal, ele mandou um bombarda para a ponte que estava sobre suas cabeças, que com o feitiço caiu bloqueando o feitiço de Belatrix e de Lestrange.

Essa era o hora. Invadiu a mente de Alice que ainda permanecia acordada.

_ "Agüente firme! Lílian está bem?" – perguntou Snape.  
"Acho que sim, mas tem algumas pedras em cima dela. Por que nos ajudou?" – perguntou Alice.  
"Não ajudei você. Ajudei a Lil. Vou tirar vocês daí." – disse ele determinado.  
"Então faça logo... Não sei quanto tempo a Lílian vai agüentar" – advertiu Alice._

Snape rapidamente aparatou do lado as auroras deixando seus companheiros comensais para trás, tentando inutilmente tirar as pedras. Snape com a pequena ajuda de Alice retiraram as pedras que estavam em cima de Lílian.

- Vamos! – disse ele assim que retirou a ultima pedra.  
- O que retende fazer? – perguntou Alice com dificuldade.  
- Consegue aparatar? – perguntou Severo.  
- Não! – respondeu Alice sinceramente. Ela nem sabia por que tinha sido sincera com um comensal, mas sabia que era o que deveria fazer.  
- Não posso aparatar com as duas, ainda mais com a Lil desacordada. – disse ele observando Lílian desmaiada no chão.  
- Se a Lily acordasse pelo menos... – começou Alice.  
- Ela vai acordar! – disse Snape determinado.

O comensal se aproximou da ruiva tentando acordá-la. Quando começou a escutar Malfoy e Belatrix brigando viu Lílian abrindo os olhos.

- Ela vai ficar bem! – disse ele aliviado.  
- Ela esta ardendo em febre Snape. Precisamos levá-la para o St. Mungos. – disse Alice preocupada.  
- Como vou aparatar com as duas? Lil vai me matar se eu deixar você aqui.  
- Chame o Frank! – pediu Alice.  
- E você acha que ele vai acreditar que estou te ajudando? – perguntou Snape debochadamente.  
- Tiago... – chamou Lílian segurando a mão de Snape.  
- Não é o Potter! Mas ele pode ser útil... Alice preciso que você realize um patrono. Lílian não esta bem..  
- Não posso... – disse Alice caindo ajoelhada no chão.  
- O que foi agora? – perguntou Snape irritado com Lílian nos braços.  
- Não sei... Estou com uma dor forte... – disse ela levando a mão ao ventre.  
- Ótimo! – disse Snape sarcasticamente. – Deixa que eu faço. _Expetron Patrono_ - gritou ele.

Minutos depois Severo já entrava no hospital com Lílian.

- O que faz...? –começou Marcos, o médico chefe.  
- Ela precisa de ajuda! – disse ele desesperado.

Logo Lílian já estava no quarto sendo tratada por Marcos e sua equipe. Quando viu alguém furiosa vir em sua direção.

Enquanto isso Tiago e Sirius acharam a tal maça do amor de Lílian e foram para a casa dos Potter, afinal era terça feira e Lílian já deveria estar em casa.

- Lily! Ruivinha... - chamou Tiago.  
- Acho que ela esta com raiva por causa da demora Pontas. – disse Sirius abafando risos.  
- Lily! Achei sua maça... – disse Tiago gritando pela casa a procura dela.  
- Lily... Apareça! – pediu Sirius após algum tempo já preocupado.  
- Ela não esta aqui. Começo a Lily.. Ela já teria respondido... – disse Tiago colocando a maça na geladeira.  
- Ela deve ter saído... – disse Sirius tentando animar o amigo que já parecia muito preocupado.  
- Não... Ela teria deixado um bilhete... Lílian ainda não chegou do ministério. Aconteceu alguma coisa... Eu sei disso! – disse Tiago passando a mão nervosamente nos cabelos aflito.  
- Vamos para o ministério. Assim descobrimos por que a Lily não chegou em casa. – disse Sirius tentando acalmar Tiago.  
- E se aconteceu alguma coisa com o Harry? – perguntou Tiago já entrando em pânico.  
- Ele esta bem. Lily te prometeu hoje que Harry ficaria bem. – disse Sirius com um sorriso fraco.

Assim que os dois colocaram os pés para fora de casa viram um patrono vindo em direção a eles.

_ "Lílian esta com problemas. Estou levando ela para o St. Mungos. Ela precisa de você Potter. Venha logo"_ – disse o patrono antes de sumir virando uma fumaça branca e se espalhando no ar.

- De quem é esse patrono? – perguntou Sirius preocupado, mas já não foi possível obter resposta por que Tiago já havia aparatado.

- O que você fez com a Lily? – perguntou Kely já com a varinha apontada para o peito do rapaz.  
- Não fiz nada com ela Mrght. Eu a salvei!  
- Não acredito em você! – disse Kely irritada.  
- Mas é verdade. Não seria capaz de fazer nada contra a Lil... Perguntei para a Longbotton.  
- E cadê a Alice? – perguntou Kely perecendo preocupada, mas tentando disfarçar.  
- Esta vindo. Mandei um patrono para o marido dela. E para o Potter também. Ele deve estar chegando. Me solte. Eu preciso ir embora. Ninguém pode me ver aqui... – disse ele tentando se soltar das cordas que Kely havia conjurado e o prendido.  
- Só acredito se a própria Alice vir me contar essa mesma história. – disse Kely decidida. – Enquanto isso você vai se entender com os aurores. Vou chamar Moody aqui. Ou melhor... Vou chamar Dumbledore.  
- Não precisa. Deixe ele ir... – disse Frank chegando com Alice nos braços.  
- O que houve? – perguntou Kely correndo para ajudar o casal.  
- Solte ele Kely. Depois prendemos ele de novo. Hoje ele salvou quatro pessoas. Deixe-o ir. – disse Frank ainda com Alice nos braços.  
- Quatro? Mas o que aconteceu afinal?  
- Não sei direito. Mas Alice me disse que Snape salvou as duas antes de desmaiar. Então ele salvou Harry e Neville também. Deixe-o ir. Logo Tiago chega e ele não pode ver o Snape aqui.

Kely de contra gosto libertou o comensal, que antes de sair do hospital foi falar com ela de novo:

- Me avise sobre o estado da Lil! – pediu o comensal.  
- E como pretende que eu faça isso? – perguntou Kely já levando a maca com Alice para um dos quartos.  
- Não sei. Mas eu preciso saber se a Lil esta bem. – disse ele preocupado.  
- Vá embora. Tiago deve estar chegando. Você não vai querer se encontrar com ele.  
- Deixe o Potter para lá! – gritou Snape furioso fazendo todos em volta olhar para os disse. – Eu preciso saber se a Lil esta bem. – disse abaixando o tom de voz.  
- Ela vai ficar bem... Se é isso que você queria saber. Agora me deixa em paz. Eu preciso trabalhar. – disse Kely antes de entrar em uma das áreas restritas do hospital e sumindo com Alice.

Cerca de dez minutos depois Sirius e Tiago entraram correndo no hospital.

- Não adianta correr.. – disse Frank que estava sentado na sala de espera.  
- O que faz aqui? – perguntou Sirius sem entender.  
- O mesmo que vocês. Recebi um patrono avisando que Alice estava ferida. Ela e Lílian estão recebendo os cuidados médicos. – explicou Frank.  
- Ela esta bem? – perguntou Tiago preocupado.  
- Espero que sim. Sentem.. Vou contar o pouco que sei. Eles não vão nos dizer nada por enquanto mesmo. – disse Frank acalmando um pouco Tiago e Sirius.

- Snape? Estamos falando do mesmo Snape? – perguntou Tiago surpreso e revoltado.  
- Você só pode estar brincando Frank. O Ranhoso salvou Lily e Alice? – perguntou Sirius boquiaberto.  
- Exatamente isso. Elas teriam morrido se não fosse por ele. – respondeu Frank calmamente.  
- Ele deve estar armando alguma... –disse Tiago desconfiado.  
- Pode até ser, mas que ele salvou as duas... Ele salvou. – disse Frank.  
- Mas afinal por que o Alastor mandou as duas para a travessa do tranco? Ele é maluco? – perguntou Sirius irritado e tentando não gritar.  
- Vamos saber logo. Assim que cheguei mandei uma coruja para ele. Ele deve estar chegando. – respondeu Frank olhando o grande relógio que pairava na parede branca do hospital.

Minutos depois Kely apareceu na sala de espera com vários formulários na mão.

- Kely! – gritou Sirius a chamando.  
- Desculpa Six. Não posso conversar... – disse ela um pouco abatida já indo para o outro lado do hospital.  
- O que houve? Elas estão bem? – perguntou Frank de sobre-salto.  
- Qual o tipo sanguíneo de vocês? – perguntou Kely de repente parando de olhar as folhas em sua mão e olhando finalmente para os amigos.  
- Eu sou AB+. – respondeu Sirius.  
- Eu sou A-. – disse Frank.  
- Eu sou O-. – respondeu Tiago. – Por que?  
- Tiago você pode doar sangue? – perguntou Kely o analisando.  
- Posso, mas o que houve? – perguntou preocupado.  
- Venha vou fazer alguns exames em você para ver se você esta apto a doar sangue.  
- Alice esta bem? – perguntou Frank apreensivo.  
- Esta sim. Só alguns arranhões a mais. Logo ela vai para um quarto e você poderá vê-la Frank. – disse Kely para Frank, e se virando para Tiago completou. – Vamos!  
- Meu amor como a Lily esta? – perguntou Sirius preocupado.

Kely olhou de Sirius para Tiago de volta para Sirius.

- Espero que ela melhore. – disse tentando não entrar em detalhes. – Vamos Tiago. Não temos muito tempo.  
- Eu preciso saber como a Lily esta! – gritou Tiago preocupado com os olhos marejados já correndo para alcançar Kely.  
- Tiago esta desesperado! – disse Frank vendo o amigo se afastar.  
- Você não faz idéia. – disse Sirius ainda mais preocupado.  
- Longbotton, Black! O que houve? – perguntou Moody que estava chegando.  
- Eu é que pergunto. Você não tem consciência não? Como você me manda duas grávidas para a travessa d tranco? VOCÊ QUERIA MATA-LAS? – perguntou Sirius já erguendo Moody pela camisa.  
- Se acalme Sirius! – pediu Frank tentando segurar o amigo enquanto alguns seguranças do hospital se aproximavam.  
- Acalme-se Black. Eu tenho os meus motivos. – disse Moody já empunhando a varinha.  
- É bom que seus motivos me convençam. – disse Sirius revoltado colocando Moody no chão.  
- E eu acho melhor vocês sentarem. –ele suspirou pesadamente – Cadê o Potter? Sei que ele está aqui no hospital atrás da esposa dele...  
- Ele foi fazer uma doação de sangue. E pelo que entendi, Lílian não está nada bem. Reze para que ela e meu afilhado estejam bem ou mato você! – disse Sirius revoltado com a varinha apontada para Moody.  
- Vou ser o mais direto possível! – disse Moody preocupado.  
- Por que mando as duas sozinhas para uma missão dessas? – perguntou Frank tentando ficar calmo.  
- Ontem de noite Marlene sumiu. Ela estava em missão na travessa do tranco. Atrás de pistas sobre a arma que Voldmort esta procurando.  
- Você é louco? Mando-a sozinha para lá... – começou Sirius.  
- Era só uma investigação e ela se propôs a ir. Ela iria só se infiltrar. – respondeu Moody pensando nas palavras. – Nos comunicávamos a cada três horas para saber se estava tudo bem, mas a última transmissão que tive dela foi ontem às sets da noite.  
- Meu Merlin! – disse Sirius apavorado, enquanto Frank já estava branco pelo susto.  
- Mandei as senhoras Longbotton e Potter por que eram as únicas disponíveis. E iria pessoalmente se não tivesse uma reunião importantíssima com o ministro nessa tarde. Falei para as duas só investigarem e voltarem o mais rápido possível, mas pelo visto algo deu errado.  
- Então era da Marlene que Malfoy falou. – disse Frank pensativo.  
- Como assim falou? – perguntou Moody surpreso.  
- Senta aí que você não vai acreditar em quem salvou as duas... – disse Frank disposto a contar novamente a história.  
- Senhor Longbotton! – chamou uma enfermeira.  
- Já volto gente. – disse Frank antes de ir até a moça.  
- Pelo visto eu mesmo vou ter que contar o que houve! – disse Sirius vendo Frank ir com a moça para outro local, provável que para o quarto em que Alice estava.

- Agora vai me contar como a minha esposa esta? – perguntou Tiago assim que Kely lhe deu um cartãozinho para que ele comesse de graça na cantina do hospital.  
- Espero que com o seu sangue ela melhore. – disse Kely preocupada.  
- O que aconteceu Kely? Diga-me, por favor, estou correndo de aflição. – pediu Tiago quase implorando.  
- Lílian estaria muito bem Tiago, mas como ela esta grávida as coisas se complicam um pouco. Parece que com a explosão, algumas pedras caíram em cima dela, para ser mais exata na barriga dela. Lily começou a ter uma hemorragia, pensei que iria perder o filho, mas logo conseguimos curá-la. Como ela perdeu muito sangue, e todas as forças que tem ela deixa para salvar o filho de vocês... – mas Kely parou de falar.

Tiago já estava branco igual um papel, tímidas lágrimas já caiam de seus olhos, seu coração estava em pedaços.

- Tudo culpa daquele maldito Ranhoso! – disse Tiago revoltado. – Se eu estivesse lá. Se eu estivesse achado a tal maça que ela queria antes... Se eu... – começou a se lamentar.  
- Pare de se culpar Tiago. Você não tem nada haver com isso.. – disse Kely abraçando o amigo que começou a chorar desesperadamente em seu ombro. – Calma... Lily vai ficar boa. Você vai ver... Ela é uma mulher forte...  
- Deixa eu vê-la Kely? Por Merlin eu preciso vê-la! – pediu Tiago tentando conter as lágrimas que manchavam seu rosto.  
- Vou falar com Marcos. Se ele autorizar... – disse Kely pensativa.  
- Obrigado Kely. Muito obrigado! – disse Tiago abrindo um leve sorriso e beijando as mãos da moça.  
- Agora tenho que ir. Minha amiga esta precisando de mim. Qualquer coisa eu te chamo lá na sala de espera. Agora vá comer alguma coisa. Se não vai acabar desmaiando. Você doou muito sangue.  
- Já estou indo. – disse ele de prontidão.

Quase meia hora depois Frank foi autorizado a ver sua esposa que já passava bem e estava apenas de repouso e no dia seguinte poderia ir para casa.

Tiago já estava entrando em pânico quando Kely surgiu na sala de espera:

- Acho que já pode vê-la. – ela disse com um sorriso nos lábios.  
- Como ela esta? Como meu filho esta? –perguntou ele a sacudindo pelos ombros.  
- Seu filho esta muito bem, já fizemos um ultra-som para verificar, ele esta uma graça. Lily esta melhorando. Já esta consciente.  
- Posso vela então? – perguntou Tiago feliz.  
- Eu vou junto! – disse Sirius na mesma hora.  
- Infelizmente não pode Sirius. Só o Tiago vai agora. Depois, quando ela melhorar mais eu deixa você ir. Eu tirei uma hora de folga, podemos ir comer algo. Só vou levar o Tiago. – disse para o noivo. – Vamos? – perguntou para Tiago que estava quase pulando de felicidade.

Kely entrou em uma sala e deu uma roupa especial para Tiago vestir.

- Isso aí é medida de precaução. – disse apontando para a roupa que ele ainda colocava - Sabe como é não é? Todo cuidado é pouco. – disse Kely sorrindo enquanto o amigo colocava a roupa por cima da sua.  
- Eu entendo Kely. Agora vamos. Quero ver a Lily!

Andaram pelo hospital para um local onde Tiago nunca tinha entrado, andaram por inúmeros corredores, o que para o moreno foi o mesmo que atravessar um deserto, de tamanha demora para encontrar sua amada.

Quando finalmente chegaram Tiago viu vários aparelhos ligados a sua ruiva. Um monitor do lado indicava que seu filho estava bem. Uma enfermeira estava dando uma injeção para sua esposa, um liquido levemente roxo.

- Essa foi à última senhorita Mrgth. – disse a enfermeira recolhendo algumas poções que estavam ao lado da cama.  
- Obrigada. Pode ir agora. – agradeceu Kely com um sorriso nos lábios. – Não a canse Tiago. Ela ainda esta fraca. – disse Kely olhando para a amiga – Qualquer coisa é só apertar esse botão e alguém vem correndo socorrer a Lily. – disse ela mostrando uma campainha ao lado da cama. – Vou indo. – disse antes de sair do quarto.  
- Lírio? – chamou Tiago apreensivo se aproximando da cama onde a esposa estava.

Lílian abriu os olhos e encontrou os olhos de Tiago a olhando preocupado.

- Oi meu amor. Harry esta bem. Eu disse que ele iria ficar bem... – disse ela com um meio fio de voz.  
- Você tem que fizer bem meu amor. E não se preocupe, Harry esta ótimo! – disse sorrindo.  
- Eu amo o seu sorriso. – disse ela sorrindo levemente.  
- Só o sorriso? – perguntou ele com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.  
- Eu amo você Tiago. – disse a ruiva ainda sorrindo.  
- Eu também te amo muito minha ruivinha. Muito mesmo. – disse ela beijando as costas as mãos de sua amada.

Algumas horas depois os dois ainda conversavam no quarto:

- Veja o lado bom Ti... Eu já estou melhor! – disse ela sorrindo.  
- Eu sei. Estou vendo... – respondeu marotamente depois de mais um beijo caloroso.  
- Vai perguntar para a Kely quando vou poder ir para casa... Não agüento mais essa cama de hospital!  
- Não faz tanto tempo que você esta aí... – brincou ele se divertindo com a manha da esposa.  
- Fazem o que? Cinco horas? – perguntou Lílian olhando para o relógio de pulso do moreno.  
- Seis horas. São onze da noite agora. – respondeu ele sorrindo.  
- Tudo isso? Vou morrer de tédio... Eles não vêem que estou bem? O susto que passou. Tenho certeza que se me deixassem levantar eu provaria que estou em perfeitas condições.  
- Não conhecia esse seu lado dramático ruivinha... – respondeu Tiago rindo. – Mas já que esta tão bem... Que tal deixar seu marido lindo e gostoso deitar aí com você? – perguntou Tiago maliciosamente.  
- Tiago eu estou grávida e não sinto vontade de fazer certas coisas com você! – respondeu ela levemente corada.  
- Desprezou seu marido... – disse ele fingindo uma facada no peito. – Vou considerar isso uma traição de sua parte ruiva.  
- Depois a dramática sou eu... – disse ela revirando os olhos.  
- Para falar a verdade mais dramático que o Sirius nenhum de vocês consegue ser. – disse Kely parada e encostada no vão da porta.  
- Finalmente você veio me tirar daqui! – disse Lílian feliz.  
- Engano seu ruivinha do Pontas... – disse Kely imitando Sirius. – Vim tirar seu marido teimoso daqui.  
- Mas por quê? – perguntou Tiago contrariado.  
- Você precisa dormir Tiago. Sem contar que a ruiva não vai sair daqui tão cedo. Marcos já marcou na ficha dela que ela ficará aqui pelo menos mais uns dois dias.  
- Dois dias? – perguntaram os dois surpresos e irritados.  
- Isso mesmo. Dois dias...  
- Mas eu estou bem... – choramingou Lílian.  
- Ela esta bem... – ajudou Tiago com uma cara de cervo abandonado.  
- Mas vai ficar em obcervação... Você pode ter uma recaída, ou Harry pode reagir mal às poções que você tomou...  
- Harry nem nasceu... Como ele vai reagir mal a alguma coisa? – perguntou Tiago tentando manter um ar sério.  
- Melhor nem responder... – disse Kely dando de ombros. – Mas então... Por que não vai dormir um pouco Tiago? Quem sabe assim a ruiva durma também. Os dois precisam descansar.  
- Se serve de consolo vou tomar um café na cantina... – disse ele se levantando da beira da cama da esposa.  
- E vai me deixar morrer de tédio aqui? – perguntou Lílian fazendo bico.  
- Você não acha que esta velha de mais para manha senhora Potter? – perguntou Kely erguendo uma das sobrancelhas.  
- Você me chamou de velha? – perguntou Lílian inconformada.  
- Ela te chamou de velha! – disse Tiago rindo. – E você não vai morrer de tédio... Tende dormir um pouco. Vou tomar um café e comer alguma coisa. Logo estarei de volta, mas quero que descanse.  
- Mais do que já descansei nessas seis horas? – perguntou ela indignada se sentando na cama.  
- E pode ir deitando! – disse Kely na mesma hora.  
- Mais do que você descansou nessas seis horas... – repetiu Tiago imitando a esposa. – Alias você não descansou... O Sirius veio aqui e ficou fazendo graça, o Frank esteve aqui, a Alice assim que pegou alta ela veio aqui, meus pais já vieram, acho que todas as pessoas que souberam que você estava aqui vieram te visitar... Então tecnicamente você não descansou... Principalmente por que na maior parte do tempo meu pai e Sirius estavam fazendo gracinha e você não parava de rir.  
- E não era para rir? – perguntou ela inocentemente.  
- Sem comentários Lily! – disse Kely revirando os olhos. – Vou para casa agora. E você Tiago trate de ir comer alguma coisa, se não comer nada eu vou saber.  
- Você não tinha plantão hoje? – perguntou Tiago desconfiado a Kely.  
- Tenho, mas perturbei tanto o Marcos que ele me liberou por algumas horas. Vou lá em casa e logo volto.  
- Hum... – disseram os outros dois maliciosamente se olhando antes de sorrirem.  
- Não é por isso... – disse Kely rubra. – Só vou descansar um pouco. Em mais ou menos uma hora eu volto.

Quase uma hora depois Tiago estava terminando de comer na cantina e conversando animadamente com Marcos:

- Mas afinal, por que esta aqui na cantina? – perguntou Tiago de repente.  
- Todos nós merecemos uma hora de descanso às vezes. – brincou Marcos, mas ao ver Tiago preocupado ele completou – Não se preocupe. Sua senhora já dormiu. – completou sorrindo.  
- Sério? – perguntou Tiago sem acreditar.  
- Serio! – respondeu Marcos com um leve sorriso.  
- Até que enfim. Pensei que ela nunca iria dormir. – disse Tiago aliviado.  
- Ela me parece preocupada. – disse Marcos pensativo.  
- Tenho certeza que ela esta preocupada com nossa amiga. – disse ele quase que para si mesmo.  
- Que amiga? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou o médico chefe vendo o moreno ficar um pouco abatido.  
- Para falar a verdade aconteceu sim. Uma aurora amiga nossa sumiu há horas. Suspeitamos que ela tenha sido seqüestrada por Voldmort!  
- Aquele que não deve ser nomeado? – perguntou Marcos espantado. – E acha que tem chances dele vir atrás de vocês?  
- Não duvidaria. Ele tem um interresse em especial por Lílian. E pela minha família também.  
- Por que diz isso? – perguntou Marcos confuso e extremamente preocupado.  
- É que Lílian é ruiva... E eu sou o famoso herdeiro Potter! Minha família sempre foi leal a Dumbledore...  
- E o que tem de mais em sua esposa ser ruiva? – perguntou o médico confuso.  
- É que... – começou ele, mas não terminou por começar a sentir um frio incontrolável.  
- Nossa! Será que aconteceu alguma coisa com o aquecimento daqui? – perguntou Marcos olhando as paredes.  
- Isso não é com o aquecimento. Olhe as janelas... – disse apontando as janelas que estavam esbranquiçadas por causa do frio repentino. – Isso só pode ser coisa de dementadores.  
- Mas dementadores aqui no St. Mungos? – perguntou Marcos apavorado.  
- Vá ao ministério e peça ajuda. Eu cuido disso. Vai! – disse Tiago já empunhando a varinha.

No instante seguinte Marcos aparatou.

Tiago pagou seu espelho de duas faces se escondeu atrás do balcão da lanchonete:

- Sirius Black! – gritou para o espelho que logo revelou o teto no quarto do Sirius. – Sirius acorda! Preciso de você. Sirius! – gritava ele para o espelho.  
- O que é isso? – perguntou um dos bruxos que ficavam atendendo na lanchonete.  
- São dementadores. Voldmort logo aparece. Vocês têm que tirar os pacientes daqui. Rápido... Eu cuido do resto. Já foram chamar ajuda. Onde pode aparatar aqui no hospital? – perguntou Tiago com urgência.  
- Só na entrada.. Aqui é impossível aparatar. – respondeu uma moça.  
- Melhor assim. Então só tem um lugar que Voldmort pode entrar. O problema que é também o único lugar que os aurores podem entrar também.  
- Precisamos ligar o alarme! – disse o jovem atendente.  
- Deixem isso comigo. Agora removam os pacientes que conseguirem e tirem a equipe do hospital daqui. Tirem o máximo possível de pessoas daqui. Não queremos que ninguém se machuque.  
- Mas e o senhor? – perguntou a jovem balconista.  
- Irei ficar bem. Já estamos chamando ajuda. – disse ele para os jovens que em seguida se colocaram a correr para avisar os outros bruxos que estavam no hospital. – Sirius! Seu cachorro acorde! Sirius! – gritava Tiago chamando o amigo pelo espelho.  
- O que foi Tiago? – perguntou Kely pegando o espelho.  
- Acorda esse imprestável do seu noivo Kely. O hospital esta seno invadido. – disse Tiago preocupado e com urgência.  
- Invadido? – perguntou Kely espantada.  
- Tem dementadores do lado de fora. Logo estaram aqui dentro.  
- Impossível. Dementadores não podem entrar no hospital. Temos uma barreira contra eles.  
- Que por sinal não esta ativada. – disse Tiago sentindo frio aumentar.  
- Então você terá que ativar Tiago. – disse Kely assustada. – Vou acordar o Sirius.  
- Mas como ativo? – perguntou Tiago já preocupado com a situação.  
- Esta na mesa central na recepção. Logo eu levo ajuda. Estou indo para ajudar a retirar os doentes e levá-los para um lugar seguro.  
- Cuidado Kely. Devem ter comensais por toda a rua.  
- Não se preocupe! – disse ela colocando o espelho de lado.

Tiago foi cuidadosamente e rapidamente para a recepção. Viu que dois dementadores já estavam do lado de dentro do hospital.

- _Expectron Patrono_ - gritou o moreno fazendo um lindo cervo esbranquiçado sair galopando para afastar os dementadores.

Tiago viu uma enfermeira se escondendo em baixo do balcão da recepção. Não pensou duas vezes e sem se desconcentrar do patrono foi pedir ajuda para a moça:

- Você precisa ativar a proteção do hospital! – gritou ele guiando o cervo esbranquiçado para o outro dementador.  
- Eu não sei onde fica! – disse a moça, e pela voz ela estava muito assustada.  
- Em baixo da mesa principal aí. Deve ser algum botão! – disse ele correndo para fechar uma janela que foi por onde o dementador entrou.  
- Mas senhor... – começou a moça.  
- Rápido! – gritou Tiago executando outro patrono para afastar os dementadores da janela para que ele pudesse fechá-la.

Logo alguns dementadores foram jogados para longe das janelas e portas do hospital. As portas do hospital ainda se mantinha abertas permitindo a passagem de todos, porém ela também mantinha uma proteção esbranquiçada para impedir a entrada daqueles monstros sugadores de almas. Os dementadores cada vez que se aproximavam era jogados para longe.

Tiago observou a cena por alguns instantes. Tento certeza que aquela briga só estava começando. Voldmort geralmente começava com os dementadores.

_ Só espero que ele não tenha trazido os gigantes como aquela última emboscada_ - pensou ele vendo alguns dementadores recuarem, provável que por uma ordem direta do Lorde das Trevas.

- Você pode ir ajudar os outros com os pacientes? – perguntou Tiago se aproximando da moça que ainda se mantinha encolhida em um canto.  
- C-Claro. – gaguejou ela se levantando.  
- Você esta bem? – perguntou o moreno preocupado.  
- Estou! – respondeu a moça com pouca firmeza. – Vou ajudar os outros.  
- Se achara alguém por aí, leve para outro lugar. Logo os comensais estaram aqui.  
- Tiago! – uma voz o chamou.

Tiago olhou para os lados, mas a única coisa que viu foi a escuridão que não estava tão penetrante por causa da barreira contra os dementadores. Algumas luzes faiscavam ás vezes, mas não parecia ter ninguém mais no local.

- Tiago atende! – gritou mais uma vez.

Foi então que o moreno reconheceu a voz de Sirius e pegou o espelho.

- Já não era sem tempo Almofadinhas. – reclamou ele vendo o rosto do amigo surgir no espelho.  
- Estou aqui no ministério. Me informe como vão as coisa por aí. Estamos arrumando um jeito de entrar sem que Voldmort suspeite. Ele deve pensar que não tem nenhum auror no hospital inteiro.  
- A única entrada plausível que vejo é a principal. – respondeu Tiago apreensivo procurando ao redor outra possível entrada.  
- Mas e a cabine? – perguntou uma voz atrás de Sirius.  
- Só podem entrar de dez em dez. – respondeu uma voz feminina.  
- Acho que já encontramos um jeito de entrar. Logo estaremos aí. Agüente firme Pontas. – disse Sirius antes de sua imagem sumir.  
- Enquanto isso preciso ajudar a retirar as pessoas daqui. – disse Tiago para si mesmo se colocando a correr para outras partes do hospital.

Os corredores que passava via pessoas desesperadas. Alguns internos sendo removidos e alguns pacientes menos graves ajudando outros. Todos indo em direção a um único lugar que Tiago não saberia informar onde era.

Depois de algum tempo, que para o moreno foram instantes, ele teve vontade de ajudar Lily, mas não podia. Tinha que ficar para ajudar os outros.

Uma dúvida interna o atormentava: tirar sua esposa e filho aquele inferno e abandonar a todos ou ajudar a todos os presentes e esperar que ágüem ajude sua amada.

Tiago não teve muito tempo para pensar, pois no instante seguinte viu Kely correndo em sua direção.

- Ainda bem que te encontrei. – disse a loira tomando fôlego.  
- E os aurores? – perguntou Tiago preocupado.  
- Já estão a caminho. – respondeu ela preocupada.  
- O que houve? Você esta pálida! – disse Tiago ainda mais preocupado, vendo o rosto de sua amiga aos poucos voltar a ficar de cor habitual.  
- Eles são muitos Ti! – respondeu a loira o abraçando.  
- Quem são muitos? – perguntou Tiago tentando não demonstrar sua preocupação.  
- Dementadores, comensais, tem até um bando de lobisomens lá fora. O bairro esta um caos. – respondeu ela abraçando o amigo fortemente.  
- Calma Kely. Nós vamos dar um jeito nisso. Tome uma água. – disse ele levando a amiga até um bebedouro.  
- Não tenho tempo. Preciso retirar os doentes. Tem um complexo de segurança dez andares para baixo. – disse ela pensativa.  
- Mas estamos no térreo! – disse Tiago sem entender.  
- Exatamente. Dez andares para baixo. Preciso ajudar a remover os internos para lá. Só espero que dê tempo. O hospital é muito grande...  
- Vou tentar afastá-los o máximo possível. Logo teremos ajuda. Só faça o possível! – pediu ele dando um beijo na testa dela e correndo para a entrada do hospital onde escutou uma explosão.

Assim que Tiago se aproximou da entrada principal do hospital ele pode ver o motivo da explosão. Os aurores haviam chegado e com eles os comensais acabavam de entrar. Uivos de lobisomens eram escutado do lado de fora do hospital. A lua cheia brilhava no céu trazendo um pouco de luz as trevas que teimavam em fazer parte do cenário. A marca negra pairava no céu e aquela mesma risada aguda do Lorde das Trevas fazia parte da sinfonia de medo e terror que agora habitava o local.

Tiago olhou espantado quando viu aquela cabeleira conhecida entrar no hospital, afinal aquelas vestes pretas e olhar perdidos não eram os mesmos de antes.

_Não acredito que ela passou para o outro lado... Deve estar imaginando coisa... Ou pode ser alguma poção multi-suco..._ - pensava Tiago vendo Marlene com um sorriso cínico nos lábios parada a sua frente.

Segundos depois Moody juntamente com os outros aurores e mais algumas pessoas que Tiago nunca viu entraram no hospital já duelando com alguns comensais.

- Lene! – gritou Sirius assim que a viu. E por se distrair foi arremessado contra o balcão de atendimento.  
- Marlene! – disse Tiago se aproximando da moça.  
- _Expeliarmos_ - gritou a moça com a varinha apontada para Tiago.  
- _Protego_ - gritou Sirius se jogando para proteger o amigo. – Ela esta sobre a maldição Impérios. – disse Sirius se levantando.  
- E o Remo? – perguntou Tiago.  
- Está lá fora junto com alguns amigos dele tentando deter os lobisomens. – respondeu Sirius desviando de um feitiço vermelho.  
- Sabe o que eles querem? – perguntou Tiago.  
- Não... Pensei que você soubesse.  
- Agora não é hora para conversar! – gritou Moody chegando perto dos dois. – Temos alguns voluntários. Mandei todos eles para protegerem os pacientes.  
- Kely esta removendo todos para o subsolo. – disse Tiago antes de lançar um feitiço paralisante em outro comensal.  
- E o que fazemos com a Marlene? – perguntou Sirius preocupado olhando para a ex-namorada pelo canto do olho.  
- Não sei. Nada pode tirar a maldição Impérios. Temos que deixá-la desacordada ou acabar com quem fez isso com ela.  
- O problema é saber quem fez isso com ela. – disse Frank chegando.  
- Querem parar de discutir isso e acabarem com esses comensais! Eles não podem entrar nas outras salas do hospital. – disse Alice irritada.  
- O que você faz aqui? – perguntou Tiago espantado.  
- Não consegui fazê-la ficar em casa. E como toda ajuda é bem vinda... – explicou Frank.

Ficaram algum tempo ali na entrada do hospital, os comensais tentando avançar e os aurores tentando evitar. Certa ora as lutas já estavam começando a ficar desiguais. Tanto corpos de aurores como de comensais jaziam no chão.

Para lutarem ou desviarem de feitiços era preciso pular por cima de corpos. Alguns tentavam não olhar para os rostos para não identificarem algum amigo morto, mas era praticamente impossível.

O número de aurores estava diminuindo gradativamente, enquanto o de comensais quando começava a diminuir, apareciam mais comensais. O que fazia a luta injusta.

Minutos depois os comensais já estavam se espalhando no hospital, foi aí que o desespero de Tiago aumentou.

Sirius seguiu Belatrix e Marlene que foram para o andar de cima do hospital. Malfoy havia sumido nessa confusão toda.

Tiago teve um aperto no coração e foi procurar por Lílian.

Sirius foi parar na lavanderia do hospital. Era difícil localizar sua prima no meio de tantas roupas, a escuridão estava mais presente do que nunca, nem ao menos faíscas de lâmpadas havia no local.

Andava cuidadosamente sem tentar fazer barulho. Assim que seus olhos se acostumaram com a escuridão ele pode ver um vulto, reconheceu de imediato ser sua amiga Marlene. O único consolo que tinha era que ela ainda estava viva.

Caminhou lentamente até ela que parecia igualmente perdida, na primeira oportunidade colocou a mão na boca da moça abafando um grito que viria a seguir.

Logo um feitiço não verbal atingiu Sirius em cheio fazendo voar alguns metros para trás levando Marlene consigo. Por sorte sua queda foi amortecida por toalhas sujas, porém com o impacto ele não teve forças para segurar Marlene que se contorcia em seus braços na intenção de escapar, e conseguiu.

Por não ter certeza que quem era quem, Belatrix lançou um Cruciatos em direção há um dos vultos que achava ser seu primo.

No instante seguinte os gritos de Marlene encheram o aposento de dor e agonia. No mesmo instante Belatrix se virou irritada para Sirius e ali mesmo começou mais um duelo dos dois.

Marlene estava tentando inutilmente se levantar, mas não possuía forças suficientes para isso. O duelo de Sirius e Marlene estava desigual, enquanto que a bela senhora Lestrange lançava feitiços imperdoáveis, Sirius os evitava, não achava digno um auror usá-los.

Em certa parte do duelo Belatrix conseguiu desarmar Sirius.

- Diga adeus à vida querido priminho. – disse ela gargalhando.  
- Se me matasse eu viraria fantasma para vir te atormentar por toda a eternidade. – disse Sirius com um sorriso maroto no rosto.  
- Quero só ver... – disse Belatrix ainda sorrindo. - _ Avada Kedabra_ - gritou a comensal.

As coisas pareceram estar em câmera lenta a partir desse instante. A luz verde que saia da varinha de Belatrix iluminou o aposento revelando uma Marlene irritada e confusa.

- Sirius! – gritou ela se levantando assustada.  
- Vejo que conseguiu escapar do meu feitiço! – disse Belatrix vendo Marlene correndo na direção dos dois.

Sirius estava com um feitiço imobilos o impedindo de tentar desviar do feitiço. Belatriz gargalhava vendo a dificuldade de Marlene ficar de pé e Sirius tentando relutar contra o feitiço, mas ambos eram inúteis, pelo menos foi o que a moça pensou.

Miléssimos de segundos depois um corpo caiu estirado o chão. Sim o feitiço da jovem comensal fazia efeito, porém ela havia errado o alvo, percebeu isso escutar um lamento cheio de dor sair da garganta do moreno.

- Não! – gritou Sirius já chorando.  
- Oras o que temos aqui... Um Black chorando! Você é uma vergonha para os Black's, você não tem o direito de usar este nome. – guspiu Belatrix.  
- Cala a Boca Belatrix! – gritou Sirius se levantando extremamente nervoso.  
- Agora ele ficou nervosinho. Estou morrendo de medo! – disse Belatrix ironicamente.

O duelo recomeçou, mas agora com mais veracidade. Não precisou muito e quando Sirius foi dar um golpe final na moça Frank surgiu na porta iluminando o local com a varinha.

- Pare de graça que temos problemas maiores Sirius. Lílian sumiu e Tiago estava trancado com Voldmort na entrada de funcionários do hospital. – disse Frank rapidamente, foi então que viu Belatrix. – Não perca seu tempo com ela. – Vamos! – disse antes de lançar mais um feitiço e deixar a moça inconsciente no chão.

Enquanto isso do outro lado do hospital Tiago estava procurando sua esposa:

- Kely! – disse ele entrando no subsolo.  
- Tiago? – perguntou a moça afrouxando a segurança. – O que faz aqui? – perguntou preocupada.  
- Viu a Lily? – perguntou ele preocupado.  
- Não. Fui ao quarto dela, mas ela não estava mais lá. Não se preocupe ela deve estar escondida em algum canto.  
- Tenho ainda mais o que me preocupar. Lílian não é do tipo de pessoa que se esconde. – disse Tiago já ficando desesperado.  
- Ai meu Merlin! – gritou Kely preocupada.  
- Tem idéia de onde ela possa estar? – perguntou Tiago já pálido.  
- Não faço idéia. Mas vou com você!  
- Fique. Eles precisam de você! – disse Tiago indicando os pacientes.

Logo o moreno corria o máximo que suas pernas conseguiam, entrava em cada quarto, revirava cada canto na procura de sua esposa. No caminho viu vários amigos mortos, como viu vários comensais também estirados no chão. Parou para tomar fôlego em um corredor deserto, quando escutou aquela mesma gargalhada fria que costumava ouvir em seus pesadelos, Voldmort estava por perto, e o pior, ele estava feliz!

Caminhou lentamente tentando saber da onde vinha a voz de seu inimigo, poucas vezes escutava trechos das conversas:

- Não pensei encontrar você aqui... Esta mais que certa... Pense bem, quem é mais importante?... Eu? Acha mesmo isso? – e novamente aquela risada insuportável e maligna chegou aos ouvidos de Tiago.

O moreno parou em frente à porta que levava a entrada de funcionários do hospital. Pedir ajuda ou seguir em frente? Aquela dúvida latejou em sua mente por alguns segundos que pareceram uma eternidade, mas não pode nem ao menos pensar no que fazer, pois novamente seus ouvidos se encheram com a gargalhada cortante do Lorde das Trevas, porém junto com ela vinha um grito incontrolável de dor. Nesse instante Tiago entrou com tudo no aposento jogando Voldmort alguns metros para o outro lado da sala.

- Lily! – gritou ele vendo sua esposa deitada no chão. Aparentemente desmaiada. – O que você fez com ela? – perguntou Tiago ameaçadoramente partindo para cima de Voldmort.  
- Quem temos aqui... O protótipo de Potter resolveu aparecer no meu caminho pela terceira vez. Terceira e última, devo acrescentar. Hoje você não escapa com vida! – disse ele se colocando de pé.  
- Isso é o que nós vamos ver... O que você quer com a Lily?  
- Quero só me divertir com ela. Estávamos aqui conversando alegremente quando você chegou... – disse Voldmort ironicamente.  
- Pare de bancar o cínico. O que você quer com ela? – gritou Tiago incontrolável.  
- Você sabe Potter... Sempre soube. Sua esposa é linda, inteligente, poderosa, ruiva... Perfeita! E ainda tem você nas mãos... Não é fantástico?  
- Realmente ela é perfeita, mas já tem dono! – respondeu Tiago quase guspindo as palavras.  
- Pare com isso Potter... Você esta me deixando enjoado! – disse Voldmort exibindo uma careta cômica.  
- Pare de conversa e lute Voldmort! – disse Tiago irritado com a varinha em punho.  
- Com prazer. – respondeu o bruxo com um sorriso singelo nos lábios finos.

Um duelo que parecia interminável começou, e algum tempo depois Lílian se levantou e entrou na briga, dois aurores contra Voldmort e ainda não foi o suficiente.

Duelo difícil e cansativo, principalmente para Lílian e que tinha levado um cruciatos a pouco, sem contar a briga com Malfoy mais cedo no beco diagonal. Tudo isso ajudou para que na metade do duelo Lílian caísse inconsciente no chão, fazendo Tiago se desesperar e começar a atacar rapidamente, mas novamente sem sucesso. Voldmort tinha uma habilidade incrível para desviar de feitiços, e quando não o fazia ele simplesmente se protegia.

Em um desses momentos de fúria Tiago acertou Voldmort que caiu por trás de algumas roupas na sala. Tiago aproveitou a oportunidade e correu para ver como sua esposa estava, pálida, fria, parecia sem vida.

Seu coração disparou ainda mais e as lágrimas já se faziam presente quando sentiu que Lílian ainda respirava, estava fraca, mas estava viva. Tiago se levantou com muita alegria pronto para matar o causador de tudo aquilo. Voldmort estava lá, e era a sua chance de ouro, porém, quando pegou a varinha ele simplesmente foi arremessado alguns metros para trás e logo em seguida foi imobilizado pelo Lorde.

- Veja só como são as coisas Potter. Sua esposa esta ali inconsciente, fraca como você sempre foi. Você esta aí na minha frente imobilizado. O cara que depois de Dumbledore foi o que mais atrapalhou meus planos. Já é a terceira vez que nos encontramos cara a cara, mas não se preocupe isso nunca mais vai acontecer. Essa será a ultima... – Voldmort sorria como fazia poucas vezes na vida, sorria abertamente, finalmente ele iria matar o Potter, iria acabar com os últimos Potter's. - _Avada..._ - mas ele não pode terminar, pois no momento seguinte ele estava no chão.

Voldmort foi derrubado por um golpe certeiro de Lílian. A jovem ruiva não havia usado a varinha dessa vez, ela tinha batido com tudo na coluna do bruxo que caiu no chão sem forças.

- Eu disse que brigava bem! – disse ela antes de murmurar um contra feitiço e soltar Tiago.  
- Você esta bem? – perguntou Tiago vendo sua esposa ainda mais pálida que antes.  
- Eu sempre estou bem! – respondeu Lílian confiante antes de desmaiar nos braços de seu marido.

As coisas aconteceram rápido de mais. Lílian desmaiou e logo uma luz cortou o aposentou, jogando Voldmort que já estava de pé com a varinha na mão, para a parede e batendo com um bate surdo.

Sirius e Frank haviam entrado na sala e ao invés de matar logo Voldmort ele foram ver como Lílian estava, e foi uma grande surpresa quando escutaram uma explosão e viram Voldmort saindo do hospital.

Frank correu o máximo que pode para alcançá-lo, mas quando o fez o bruxo aparatou entre seus dedos.

Os comensais que sobreviveram logo saíram do hospital e aparataram também, deixando os destroços da guerra para trás.

Demoraram cerca de uma semana para organizar o hospital novamente, e colocar mais defesas. Nesse meio tempo não tiveram muitas noticias do Lorde das Trevas, mas era provável que ele estivesse extremamente nervoso.

Remo foi chamado para fazer um trabalho no hospital, colocar os feitiços novos e fortalecer os antigos, e para isso ele ficou morando no apartamento de Sirius.

O enterro de Marlene assim como dos outros tantos aurores que morreram naquela ultima batalha foi executado no dia seguinte. Via-se claramente Sirius chorando nos braços de Kely.

Tiago não compareceu no enterro, pois teve que levar Lílian para outro país para se tratar.

Poucos meses depois tudo já voltava ao normal.

Lílian acordou de repente no meio da noite. O que ela tinha? Fome! Olhou para o lado e viu Tiago dormindo encolhido em um canto a cama. Sua pele morena se sobresaia com os relâmpagos que estavam presentes constantemente naquela madrugada chuvosa.

Lílian se levantou e se enrolou no roupão, que quase não cabia de tão grande que sua barriga estava. O fim da gravidez já estava deixando a ruiva maluca. Tiago não a deixava nem ao menos levantar da cama.

Desceu as escadas cuidadosamente e foi até a cozinha onde abriu a geladeira e encheu os braços de comida, se sentou e ficou comendo, só voltou a sai quando outro relâmpago cortou o céu, e sentiu uma contração.

_Deve ser outro alarme falso. Essa semana já tivemos dois..._ -pensou consigo mesma olhando a chuva forte que caia.

A ruiva estava voltando para o quarto e sentiu mais uma contração e dessa vez teve certeza: seu filho iria nascer. Sentiu um liquido saindo, como se fosse xixi. Aquilo só poderia significar uma coisa: a bolsa havia estourado.

Calmamente ele foi até a estante da sala e pegou o espelho de duas faces.

- Sirius Black! – disse fazendo o surgir um rosto no reflexo, mas quem viu não foi seu cunhado Sirius e sim seu grande amigo Remo Lupin.  
- Oi Lily. Aconteceu alguma coisa? São duas da manhã... - disse o rapaz preocupado.  
- Remo você pode me fazer um favor? – perguntou Lílian docemente.  
- Claro. Diga! – pediu ele.  
- Remo acorde Sirius, Kely e vá à casa dos meus sogros e traga Sara, por favor. – pediu ela docemente.  
- Claro que sim Lily... Mas o que aconteceu? Você esta bem? Tiago esta bem? Harry esta bem?  
- Estão todos bem. Só que Harry resolveu nascer nessa chuva toda.  
- Tem certeza que não é mais um alarme falso? – perguntou Remo já andando de um lado para o outro começando a entrar em pânico.  
- Tenho sim. A bolsa estourou. Bom faça isso para mim que vou acordar o Tiago. Nos vemos daqui a pouco. – disse ela desligando e tendo outra contração.

Ela subiu as escadas sem pressa, sabia que Tiago entraria em pânico e não ajudaria muito. Viu a varinha em baixo do travesseiro do marido e as chaves do carro no criado mudo.

_Como ele fica lindo dormindo assim..._ - pensou ela suspirando.

No instante seguinte ela cuidadosamente deu um beijo nele que o fez despertar preguiçosamente.

- Já amanheceu? – perguntou ele ainda sem abrir os olhos. – Nem parece que eu dormi.  
- Não amanheceu Tiago. São duas e treze da madrugada, mas seu filho quer nascer.  
- Filho? Aí meu Merlin! – disse ele pulando da cama e correndo para colocar uma roupa. – Meu filho vai nascer, meu filho vai nascer! – dizia ele correndo pelo quarto e se arrumando enquanto Lílian ria.

No minuto seguinte Sara, Remo e Sirius entraram no quarto.

- Desculpe a invasão, mas Sirius tinha a chave. – disse Sara sorrindo.  
- Mãe! Ainda bem que você veio... – disse Tiago a sacudindo pelos ombros. – Meu filho vai nasces! – gritou ele preocupado e já em pânico.  
- Lily querida esta tento muitas contrações? – perguntou Sara calmamente se sentando ao lado da nora na cama.  
- Muitas. – respondeu ela antes de gritar de dor.  
- E pelo visto estão mais fortes. – disse Remo.  
- E a Kely? – perguntou Tiago de repente.  
- Foi para o hospital arrumar tudo. – respondeu Sirius e até agora só olhava.  
- Então é melhor irmos logo. – disse Sara calmamente para Lílian. – Tiago Potter! Pare quieto e faça algo útil. Seu filho esta nascendo! – gritou Sara nervosa.  
- Meu filho esta nascendo Sirius! – gritou Tiago sacudindo Sirius.  
- Eu sei cara. Relaxa. – disse Sirius calmo.  
- Nunca pensei que Sirius ficaria tão calmo quando o afilhado dele esta para nascer. – disse Remo rindo.  
- Meu afilhado? Meu Merlin! Meu afilhado vai nascer! – agora já eram dois morenos andando de um lado ara o outro no quarto brancos como papel.  
- Querem ficar quietos? – gritou Sara furiosa fazendo os dois pararem de andar imediatamente.  
- Não se provoca uma ruiva com raiva! – cochichou Tiago para Sirius e Remo.  
- Você Tiago vai arrumar o carro, você Sirius vai com ele. Remo você pega as malas da Lílian e do bebê. Elas estão no guarda roupas. Eu vou ajudar a Lílian a descer e contar o intervalo das contrações. – gritou Sara para abafar o grito de dor de Lílian que fez Tiago entrar em pânico novamente.

Logo os dois morenos já estavam saindo do quarto, quase caindo das escadas, corriam preocupados para a garagem. Logo Remo apareceu com as malas e já estava na estrada a caminho do hospital.

- Vocês não acham que esquecemos algo? – perguntou Remo preocupado.  
- Claro que não! – respondeu Sirius.  
- Tiago olhe para a estrada! – gritaram os dois quando Tiago quase saiu da rua olhando para o relógio preocupado.  
- Meu afilhado vai nascer no dia 31 de julho. Boa data! – disse Sirius orgulhoso.

Chegando ao hospital eles entraram correndo. Tiago estava com Sirius no colo, Remo com uma mala de cada lado.

- Posso ajudar? – perguntou a atendente.  
- Meu filho vai nascer! – gritou Tiago em pânico no ouvido da moça.  
- E cadê a sua esposa? – perguntou a moça novamente.  
- Aqui. – disse Tiago colocando Sirius no balcão.

Duas enfermeiras olharam a cena espantadas.

- O senhor precisa assinar alguns formulários para dar entrada no hospital. – disse a moça novamente.  
- Mas meu filho esta nascendo! – gritou ele novamente.  
- Senhor, sinto lhe informar, mas seu companheiro não pode ter filhos. Ele é homem. – disse uma das enfermeira se aproximando.  
- Que homem o que... – disse Tiago e no instante seguinte viu Sirius nos seus braços. – Cadê a Lily?  
- Então ele é casado com uma mulher... – disse a enfermeira rindo.  
- É sim... – respondeu Remo também rindo da cena.  
- Tiago Potter... Cadê a Lily? Cadê a grávida? – perguntou Kely aparecendo já com as roupas de médica.  
- Ai meu Merlin! – disseram os três juntos. – Esquecemos a Lily em casa! – gritaram eles atrapalhados e correndo pelo hospital, até se trombarem e caírem os três de bunda no chão.

O hospital inteiro já ria da cara deles.

- Querem fazer o favor de irem buscar a grávida? – perguntou Kely furiosa.

Em casa duas ruivas estavam na sala esperando três marotos atrapalhados:

- Será que eles se perderam do quarto até a garagem? – perguntou Lílian logo após outra contração.  
- Do jeito que eles são atrapalhados é bem capaz que nem o carro tenham ligado ainda. – respondeu Sara rindo.  
- E o James? Por que não veio? – perguntou Lílian preocupada.  
- Ele esta viajando a negócios. Mas já enviei uma coruja para avisá-lo. Logo ele deve aparecer. – respondeu Sara gentilmente sorrindo.  
- Venham! – disse Remo entrando vermelho pela porta da frente.  
- O que houve com vocês? – perguntou Sara vendo os três vermelhos e ensopados.  
- É que já fomos para o hospital. – respondeu Sirius  
- Como assim foram para o hospital se eu estou aqui? – perguntou Lílian tendo outra contração.  
- Por isso voltamos. Chegando lá percebemos que tínhamos esquecido você! – disse Tiago envergonhado.  
- Até pensaram que Tiago e Sirius eram casados e gays. – disse Remo rindo. – Sem contar que eu disse que estávamos esquecendo algo.  
- Esquecendo algo? – perguntou Lílian com outra contração. – Vocês esqueceram a grávida! – gritou ela antes de Tiago a pegar no colo.

No hospital as coisas aconteceram rapidamente. Logo Lílian foi levada para a sala de parto, Sara levou os três marotos para tomar um calmante, principalmente Tiago que não parava quieto. Logo viram Frank passeando pelo hospital.

- Frank! – chamou Remo.  
- Oi. Vieram visitar a Alice? Ela esta dormindo... – disse o rapaz sorrindo.  
- Alice? O que aconteceu com a Alice? Ela esta bem? – perguntou Sirius preocupado.  
- Não estavam sabendo? Neville nasceu ontem de manhã. – disse ele orgulhoso e feliz.  
- Parabéns! – Sara foi a primeira a o parabenizar seguida dos demais, exceto Tiago.  
- Não ligue para ele. – disse Remo.  
- O que houve com ele? Por que vocês estão aqui? – perguntou Frank preocupado e tirando o sorriso de rosto.  
- Cheguei. Vim o mais rápido que pude. Cadê o Harry? – perguntou James chegando.  
- Harry esta nascendo James. – explicou Sara.  
- Eu vou ser avó... – gritou James assustando algumas pessoas.  
- Já entendi por que o Tiago esta assim... Fiquei pior que ele. Meu sogro me amarrou na cadeira para que eu não invadisse a sala de parto. – explicou Frank rindo.

Todos, exceto Tiago ficaram rindo das histórias de Frank. Os risos só pararam quando Kely apareceu na sala de espera.

- Então? – perguntou Remo na mesma hora.  
- E meu filho? – perguntou Tiago.  
- E meu afilhado? – perguntou Sirius.  
- E meu neto? – perguntou James.  
- Querem deixar a coitada da Kely falar? – perguntou Sara revirando os olhos.  
- Parabéns Tiago seu filho nasceu! – disse Kely emocionada abraçando Tiago que chorava como uma criança.  
- Podemos vê-lo? – perguntou Sara depois de todos comemorarem.  
- Ele esta no berçário. Vou mostrar. Logo vocês podem ver a Lily. Logo ela vai amamentar. – disse Kely partindo para um dos corredores sendo seguida por todos. – Aquele é o Harry! – disse ela mostrando um bebê cabeludo.  
- Ele é a sua cara Pontas! – disse Remo rindo. – Tem o seu cabelo!

Logo eles já estavam no quarto. Assim que Lílian amamentou Harry foi passando de mão em mão. Primeiro Tiago estava com ele no colo, até que James resolveu pega-lo. Sara tirou Harry do avô às pressas.

- Você nunca soube segurar uma criança! – disse ela pegando Harry carinhosamente.  
- Dá ele aqui! Ele é MEU afilhado! – disse Sirius pegando Harry também. – Ele não é a minha cara? – perguntou Sirius contente brincando com as mãozinhas do pequeno Potter.  
- Como é a sua cara? – perguntou Tiago irritado fazendo Lílian rir.  
- Sendo a minha cara. Olha os traços. Ele é lindo como eu! – respondeu Sirius sorrindo.  
- Sirius você é tão modesto! – disse Kely revirando os olhos.  
- Sirius ele é meu filho. Ele é parecido comigo. É lindo como eu e não como você! – disse Tiago fechando a cara.  
- Querem parara. Ele puxou o avô. Ele é idêntico a mim. Não é ruivinha? – perguntou James para Sara.  
- Coitado se ele puxar você. Já me basta esse maluco que tenho como filho! – respondeu Sara segurando o isso enquanto Tiago fechava ainda mais a cara.

E ali começou uma discusão tamanho família. Remo tirou Harry dos braços de Sirius que estava tão entretido na briga que nem percebeu.

- Harry, vou te apresentar essa família maluca que você tem. Aquela ruiva rindo igual uma maluca é sua mãe, Lílian Potter, aquele de óculos que acabou de cair de bunda no chão é seu pai, Tiago Potter, já aquele moreno de cabelos cumpridos e olhos azuis é seu padrinho, Sirius Black, aquela ruiva que esta revirando os olhos é sua avó, Sara Potter, aquele ali que esta batendo com a almofada na cabeça do Sirius é seu avô, James Potter, aquela de branco encostada na porta ajudando seu pai a se levantar é sua tia, Kely Mrgth, eu sou seu tio Remo Lupin, e você querido, é Harry Tiago Potter, é novo herdeiro dos Potter's!

* * *

**Buaaaaa Último cap Já!**

**Sei que ficaram algumas coisas pendentes, mas é que vão ser explicadas no epílogo, pelo menos eu espero que todas as dúvidas sejam explicadas no epílogo rs  
**

**como alguns vão me abandonar agora, então des de já agradeço a compreensão e por terem lido a fic, mas peço para darem uma olhadinha no epílogo e nas outras fics.**

**Terminei essa fic com o nascimento do Harry por que adorooo finais felizes, mas como alguns já sabem a fic tem uma continuação, com as partes tristes, que seria do nascimento do HP até a prisão do Sirius, mas infelizmente só escrevi 4 capitulo dessa fic e ela esta em hiatus, não por falta de idéias,por que já sei como iria ser a fic do começo ao fim, mas o problema é que eu sou péssima escrevendo drama... Acho que um cap ou outro até que é legal, mas a fic inteira triste... já viu neh! Por isso quero que vocês opinem, se quiserem começo a postar a fic, mas já sabem... ela esta em hiatus por tempo indeterminado (até que eu consiga escrever drama rsrs) ou se não posto a fic por enquanto.**

**Infelizmente ninguém se habilitou para ser minha beta... Mas alguém conhece algum beta pra me indicar? rsrsr**

Mizuki Yin: o tiago é muito distraído! Já pensou dar tanta dica e ele não adivinhar? srsr

Mila Pink: hahaha fico feliz que tenha rido muito no cap anterior, e espero que tenha rido mais com esse cap :) o pior? Seria uma boa competição rsrsrs

MiCullen31: hahaha quem não queria ver a cena que a Kely viu? rsrsr eu tb não queria que a fic terminasse :( mas outras viram...

Bella Potter Cullen: gostou do nascimento do hp? Então... sobre os pais do tiago, e tudo mais... era para explicar na continuação da fic (comecei a escrever sobre isso na fic, mas parei :()

caty: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh obrigada!

CarolPotterCullen: hahaha o HP é muito arteiro... olha a confusão que ele fez só para nascer rsrsrs ruim em português? que pena :( rsrsrs não se preocupe, se um dia conseguir realizar meu sonho e ser famosa escrevendo, pode deixar que todos vocês serão minha fonte de inspirarão :)

**Bjinhus pessoas, até o epilogo.**

**p.s. infelizmente ainda não terminei o cap da "Sr e Sra Potter" e semana que vem vou estar viajando, então não sei se vou conseguir postar no domingo, mas qqer coisa posto na segunda.  
**


	44. Epílogo

Atenção  
**não ler o epílogo quem não leu o epílogo do hp7**

**

* * *

**- Então foi assim que tudo aconteceu... – disse Harry com um fio de voz fechando o grosso livro que estava em suas mãos.  
- Linda história seus pais tiveram Harry. – disse Gina se levantando da cama.  
- Que bom que viemos para Godric's Hollow para arrumar e passar um tempo na casa que era dos meus pais. – disse Harry olhando ainda para o livro em sua mãos que estava escrito claramente "Lílian Elisabeth Evans Potter".  
- Ainda bem que os marotos e as amigas da sua mãe lhe deram este livro mágico em um dos seus aniversários em Hogwarts, não é? – perguntou Gina feliz abraçando o marido de olhos verdes.  
- Esse livro tem tantas informações Gina... A vida deles, fotos, até os pensamentos... Quando lemos parece que vemos as imagens na nossa frente... – pensou Harry em voz alta.  
- Mas nós vemos as imagens querido. Lembra-se o que seu pai falou para sua mãe? Que esse livro é como se fosse uma penseira, mas com muitos mais detalhes? Olhe só... Ele fala sobre a sua vida aqui. – disse Gina apontando o próximo capitulo do livro nas mãos do marido.  
- E esse baú em Gina... Onde será que meu pai conseguiu esse baú... Ele é lindo.  
- Onde ele arrumou não sei... Eles são muito raros. Mas sei que sua mãe amou recebê-lo como pedido de casamento. – disse a ruiva ainda observando o baú. – O engraçado é que a mágica dele ainda não se apagou. Tanto que ele só se abriu quando você disse que era filho dos dois...  
- Mas Gina... Tem coisas que aqui no livro não diz. – disse Harry observando os capítulos do livro.  
- Como o que? – perguntou a ruiva indo até o baú.  
- Como... O que aconteceu com a Tonks e com o Remo? E o Sirius e a Kely? Até onde eu saiba o Sirius era solteiro... E como meus avós morreram? – perguntou um Harry agoniado folheando o livro que ainda estava entre seus dedos.  
- Harry esse aí é o livro da sua mãe. Acho que ela não teve tempo de escrever muito mais que isso. Sem contar que ela não sabe de tudo até você ir para a casa dos seus tios... Quem saberia disso era o Sirius, mas algo já posso te responder. Veja isso! – disse Gina pegando um pergaminho velho de dentro do baú.  
- O que é isso? – perguntou o moreno curioso.  
- Uma carta do Remo para os seus pais. – respondeu a ruiva antes de começar a ler.

_Tiago e Lílian,_

_Hoje meu dia não foi muito bom. Ontem foi lua cheia e hoje ainda estou fraco e me preparando para hoje a noite.  
Como já sabem, é hoje que a Tonks terminou Hogwarts. Fui me encontrar com ela lá na estação. Foi muito bom ver o expresso novamente, quanta saudades... Não vejo a hora do pequeno Harry nascer e ir para Hogwarts. Quem sabe eu não dou aula para ele? Rsrsrs... Vamos parar de sonhar em vão e vamos ao que interressa.  
Ainda amo muito aquela maluquinha da Tonks, e não me importo dela ser muito mais nova, o problema é que eu sou um monstro, desculpa Lily, mas sou mesmo.  
Me encontrei com minha amada lá na estação, e como ela estava linda, mais linda do que nunca a vi.  
Pedi para que nos encontrássemos para conversar. Eu disse que precisava contar algo importante para ela. Ela pareceu pensar por alguns minutos e logo aceitou, mas disse que precisava ir para casa antes. Então acabei a acompanhando e conhecendo os pais dela, realmente aquela Andrômeda é da família do Sirius, tão maluca quanto.  
Mas enfim, fomos fazer um piquenique em um lugar perto da casa dela. Devo admitir que estava nas nuvens com tudo aquilo. Estar do lado dela depois de tanto tempo... E finalmente criei coragem para dizer o que realmente sou, que sou um lobisomem, e a reação dela não foi tão boa assim, quer dizer, eu nem sei, ela começou a chorar compulsivamente e eu sai correndo, não brigue comigo Tiago, mas eu fiquei com medo da reação dela, imagine, pensei que ela iria entender, mas de repente ela começa a chorar... Eu nem fiquei para saber do resto, eu apenas levantei e sai correndo para um lugar que eu pudesse aparatar. Escutei ela me chamando várias vezes, mas não dei bola, eu não queria ser xingado e humilhado pela pessoa que mais amo. Acho que você me entende, não é Tiago?  
Cheguei em casa e estou aqui escrevendo para vocês. Quanto ao convite do Sirius... Não se preocupem. Assim que a lua cheia terminar eu vou passar alguns dias lá na casa dele e visito vocês.  
Mandem um beijo para o meu querido sobrinho Harry. E outro enorme para você Lily. Um abraço para você Tiago.  
Estou com saudades de vocês... A última vez que nos vimos foi naquela lamentável batalha com os comensais no hospital.  
Precisamos sair todos juntos novamente... Vocês sabem do Rabicho? Faz tempo que não o vejo...  
Nos falamos quando eu chegar aí. Só queria compartilhar o meu dia, e dizer que nunca mais vou ter coragem de olhar para a Tonks de novo._

_Nos vemos em breve,_

_Remo J. Lupin_

- O Remo sempre foi um cabeça dura! – resmungou Harry.  
- No mínimo a pobre Tonks só ficou emocionada. Ela sempre disse para a minha mãe que aceita o Remo como ele é. – disse Gina revirando os olhos revoltada.  
- Imagino a cara do meu pai lendo isso... – disse Harry com um tímido sorriso.  
- Agora só nos resta saber o que houve com o Sirius e com a Kely... – disse Gina pensativa.  
- Quem sabe Sirius não escreveu um diário ou algo do tipo... –sugeriu Harry  
- Não é muito a cara do Sirius escrever um diário, mas se ele escrevesse ninguém iria saber... Imagine os marotos zoando ele...  
- É isso Gina! – disse Harry pulando da cama. – Ele deve ter escrito e deve estar muito bem guardado. Vou falar com o monstro agora mesmo. – disse Harry pegando um casaco.  
- Não vai não. O pobre do monstro deve estar dormindo. São cinco da manhã. Amanhã depois de pegarmos Alvo e Tiago na estação vamos lá em casa falar com o Monstro.  
- Mas Gina.. –começou Harry.  
- Nada de mais Harry. Está tarde... Temos que acordar cedo e você não vai incomodar o monstro à uma hora dessas. – disse a ruiva irritada.  
- Ok! – respondeu ele deitando na cama emburrado, afinal, com ruiva não se discuti.  
- Mãe, pai? – disse uma vozinha do outro lado da porta do quarto do casal.  
- Pode entrar querida. – disse Harry docemente.  
- Posso ficar aqui com vocês? – perguntou a pequena Lílian subindo na cama dos pais.  
- Claro filha, mas o que aconteceu? – perguntou Gina ajudando a pequena a se aconchegar entre o casal.  
- Tive um pesadelo horrível. – respondeu a pequena abraçando o pai.  
- Calma filha. Foi só um sonho. Papai esta aqui... – disse Harry antes de dar um beijo na testa da pequena e ficar abraçado a ela até ela dormir.  
- Vou guardar isso aqui Harry. Amanhã falamos com o monstro. Quem sabe não descobrimos mais coisas sobre o seu passado. – cochichou Gina para marido.

_Amanhã vou mandar Monstro procurar algum diário ou livro escrito pelo Sirius, para ver se sabemos o que houve depois do nascimento do Harry. E como Sirius ficou solteiro..._ - pensou a ruiva olhando o marido e a filha.

Harry já dormia abraçado a filha. Gina olhou a cena com olhos cúmplices. Arrumou as coisas de sua sogra e guardou onde tinha encontrado, no cofre dentro do guarda roupas, junto com algumas fotos do casal.

Sim aquela casa onde Harry passou um ano de sua vida seria bom para o marido: lhe traria sentimentos que nunca sentiu, lembranças que nunca existiram, ali ele saberia o que é ter uma família feliz e como seus pais foram felizes e se amavam, assim como ele agora ama a própria família, ela Gina e seus três filhos.

Gina só não viu que tudo que ela pensava naquela exato momento estava sendo registrado no livro de Lílian Potter, e a saga da família Potter não havia chegado ao fim.

**_Fim_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Oie Pessoas! Fiquei fora o final de semana por isso atrasei o post dessa semana, mas não queria postar tb... por que isso significa mais uma fic completa, e que vocês vão me abandonar...**

**Ultimamente estou com a impressão que vocês não leêm minhas notas de rodapé! Perguntei se vocês queriam que postasse a continuação mesmo estando em hiatus e só uma pessoa respondeu!**

**E tb perguntei sobre um beta, bom... pelo menos duas pessoas responderam e uma foi positiva, então o Igor vai betar as fics agora... :)**

**Espero que tenham se divertido com a fic! Rido e chorado muito com as confusões do povo, e que você não me abandonem, só por que não vou mais conseguir postar toda semana :(**

**Quem quiser pode ir no meu blog, e me add no skoob (os links estão no perfil).**

Bella Potter Cullen: obrigada! fico feliz que tenha gostado da fic :)

Mila Pink: rsrsrsrs o tiago é mtooo atrapalhado... espero que você tenha até assustado os visinhos rindo com os caps rsrs, a idéia é boa, mas o que teria de gente querendo me matar por mudar a história da j.k nem me fale... por isso acabei a fic ai... para ficar um final feliz, mas ai o povo queria continuação e fiz, bom, mais ou menos, como expliquei no cap anterior rsrsr

Lola Potter Weasley: hahaha acho que todo mundo gostou dessa parte do tiago levando o Sirius para o hospital.

L. Potter Cullen: buaaaaaaaaaaa acabou!

Igorsambora: obrigada por aceitar betar as fics rsrsr

Mizuki Yin: obrigada! que bom que gostou... espero que tenha curtido o epilogo tb

CarolPotterCullen: hahaha só os marotos para deixarem a grávida em casa. nem me fale que acabou... estou deprimida por ficar sem vocês e seus comentários! sobre a sr e sra potter, terminei finalmente o cap 2 e posto no domingo :) viu que passei na sua fic? Deixei um comentário lá:)

Arcanjo: obrigada! Fico feliz que tenha curtido!

**Infelizmente vou ficando por aqui... Espero que me acompanhem as outras fics, com comentários hein! Posto sr e sra Potter sem falta no domingo (eu finalmente terminei o cap).**

**Bjinhos, vejo alguns de vocês nas outras fics, e os outros... Não custa dar uma olhadinha nas outras fics neh!**

**Bjinhos amores!  
**


End file.
